


Winterheart

by EthicsGradient



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Divergenza dai canoni Marvel, Dramma, M/M, Romanticismo, Tragédia, Umorismo, Universo Alternativo - Favole, universo alternativo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 147,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per i suoi crimini, la punizione di Loki inizia in un solitario ed infinito inverno. Per il sacrificio di Tony, la sua prigionia inizia con un salvataggio.<br/>Una storia di bruttezza e bellezza, interna ed esterna - e dell'imparare quello che la parola 'mostro' significa davvero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Artmetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/gifts).



> ###  Note del Traduttore
> 
> _  
> Una nuova traduzione, per un nuovo racconto, goddamnhella è una delle prime autrici di cui ho letto un racconto su AO3, precisamente Off The Record, e quando ho terminato di tradurre Bend Around the WInd avevo davvero una scelta vasta di racconti da scegliere per una nuova avventura, ma Una rivisitazione FrostIron della Bella e la Bestia, una delle favole a me più care, certamente era una tentazione, sono 21 capitoli, e stiamo aspettando ancora l'epilogo da parte dell'autrice per concludere la storia, sperando vi possa piacere la fantasia irrefrenabile dell'autrice.  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> Valgono come sempre le mie regole, tutto viene tradotto manualmente, quindi gli errori sono miei, nel caso usate i commenti per avvisare in modo che li possa correggere, la traduzione sarà per quanto possibile letterale, se vi fossero dei punti ove ritenessi necessarie delle note appariranno fra parentesi quadre con l'indicazione N.d.T. buona lettura e fatemi sapere se gradite, oppure se vi va, segnalate altri racconti che ritenete possano essere interessanti da tradurre.  
> _
> 
> ### Note dell'autrice
> 
> Questo è l'universo alternativo della Bella e la Bestia che mi tirava per le treccine fino a che non ho iniziato a strillare. Questa storia è solo per metà un Universo alternativo, si verifica attorno alla metà di Iron Man 1 e appena dopo gli eventi di Thor, dove Loki non ha mollato Gungnir. Incasinare le timeline è il mio nuovo hobby, apparentemente.   
> L'incredibile lavoro artistico associato a questo racconto è dell'effervescente, talentuosa e davvero fantastica [Artmetica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica). Mandatele il vostro amore ed ammirazione - lei rende la mia scrittura bella e sono ancora un po' sconvolta che abbia acconsentito a fare coppia con questa scrittrice imbranata.

### Prologo

"Loki, per i tuoi crimini contro i regni di Jötunheim e Midgard, per il tuo tradimento contro la Casa di Odino stesso, io Odino Padre degli dei..."  
"Ti prego!"  
"... ti privo del tuo titolo reale; usato per agire con odio e violenza contro una razza spezzata che non aveva speranza di difesa dalle tue macchinazioni. Tu non sei più un principe di Asgard."  
Il mantello verde di Loki gli venne strappato di dosso, la sua armatura d'oro e cuoio cadde dalle sue spalle e dal suo petto in pezzi. Tutto quello che rimase furono le antibraccia, che stringevano le sue braccia come manette. Si afferrò alla stoffa stracciata del suo mantello prima che cadesse, afferrandolo in un pugno dalle nocche bianche per la stretta.  
Il singolo occhio di Odino era triste. "Ti prendo la tua magia; potere usato per ingannare e tradire la famiglia e gli amici leali."  
La luce si piantò profondamente nel suo corpo mentre la forza di odino tirava forte le redini della sua magia, rubandola dal midollo delle sue ossa. Loki permise a se stesso solo un singolo gemito di perdita.  
"Infine, ti prendo gli incantesimi che mascherano la tua vera forma, che tu possa guardare a te stesso e vedere le stesse persone che hai quasi cancellato dall'esistenza."  
"No, Padre, NO..."  
Ma con le parole dette era già stato fatto; la vergognosa verità di lui denudata perché tutti vedessero. Non poteva sopravvivere in quel modo. I guerrieri di Asgard non avrebbero mai sofferto la sua vista a lungo.  
"Ti prendo tutto questo, Loki Odinson, e ti bandisco su Midgard, un mondo che hai terrorizzato con il tuo orrore..."  
“Odinson?”  
Odino infine vacillò. "Si."  
Loki si sollevò dritto, ignorando il brivido e i tremori nelle sue ossa stesse.  
"Castigatemi per le mie menzogne se dovete, Padre degli dei, ma non osate negare le vostre." Inghiottì. "Punitemi per le mie azioni, punitemi con la verità che avete tenuto nascosta per tutti questi lunghi anni, fino a che fossi potuto essere usato al meglio a vostro vantaggio..."  
"Loki..."  
"Guardate cosa avete plasmato! Le vostre menzogne, il vostro tradimento, non il mio! Io sono la creatura che voi avete costruito, Padre. Guardate il vostro lavoro. Non sono tutto ciò che volevate in un figlio minore?" la sua stessa amarezza lo strappava in pezzi, ma Loki sapeva che Odino vedeva nei suoi occhi carminio ogni luminosa e feroce verità per quello che era.  
"Conosci i tuoi crimini," disse pesantemente suo padre, "e pentiti. Impara il valore delle vite che avresti così egoisticamente preso. Fino ad allora, sei bandito."  
Loki a malapena sentì la magia afferrare il suo corpo, sebbene bruciasse dove toccava la sua pelle gelata; dita oscure di fuoco che si avvolsero attorno a lui, trascinandolo indietro nell'abisso - un diverso inferno da quello da cui era stato salvato solo ore prima.  
Un Bifrost spezzato. La mano tesa di Thor. La sua, che si tendeva indietro.  
Uno sbaglio.  
L'oscurità lo prese, Il potere stesso di Odino lo spediva sfrecciando fra le stelle. Loki non lottò.  
Asgard non poteva sopportare un mostro a lungo, dopo tutto.  
Ne poteva farlo il suo re.

***  
“Hescamar.”  
Odino non reagì quando il corvo atterrò sulla sua spalla, battendo le ali rumorosamente nell'aria ferma della notte. Hugin e Munin non sarebbero stati adatti a quel compito. "Veglia su di lui da lontano. Non interferire mai. Quando troverà qualcuno che possa mostrargli la verità di se stesso, tu troverai me."  
"Maestà," disse Hescamar, "Chi potrà trovare il nostro Loki, rinchiuso nel nebbioso castello in cui lo avete bandito? E' una prigione per lui."  
Odino non sollevò lo sguardo dallo spazio dove era stato Loki. "Quei giardini si apriranno. Ma solo con la giusta chiave."  
Il corvo non era estraneo alla propensione di Odino per lezioni di vita criptiche, ma la saggezza delle parole era oltre la sua comprensione. Forse non gli era dato conoscere.  
"Come il mio re comanda," l'uccello infine gracchiò, sollevandosi in alto. Un battito delle sue ali aprì un portale che brillava con stelle lontane. "Hescamar farà la sua veglia. Per quanto a lungo servirà."  
Odino guardò il suo terzo corvo svanire nella sua luce, viaggiando verso il suo compito.  
Le leggi di Asgard avrebbero chiesto un imprigionamento eterno.  
Jötunheim avrebbe semplicemente chiesto la sua testa.  
Midgard era la sola alternativa possibile. Erano ignari; Loki anonimo. Ancora una volta, il regno dei mortali avrebbe adottato uno dei suoi figli e lo avrebbe perdonato, formato... o spezzato.  
Solo il tempo lo avrebbe detto.  
***

### VENT'ANNI DOPO

***  
"Devi stare scherzando."  
Una cosa era scoprire che Pepper era scomparsa. Bene, scomparsa per i suoi standard - la polizia non pensava che essere senza contatto con Tony per sei ore fosse una cosa seria. Per Pepper era equivalente a 'beh, ho commesso un terribile crimine e devo fuggire dal paese' o anche 'rapita per riscatto, paga il riscatto ASAP.'  
Era una cosa uscire a cercarla, rilevare il segnale del suo telefono cellulare fino a un posto a circa venti miglia ad ovest di Solstice Canyon. Girovagare attraverso gli alberi cercando la tua personal assistant era semplicemente quello che ogni bravo capo avrebbe fatto, specialmente uno che sarebbe andato leggermente fuori di testa dentro casa, cercando di obbedire agli ordini di Obadiah di 'Riposati figliolo, sei passato attraverso un inferno di esperienza traumatica. Lasciami prendermi cura del lato business delle cose.'  
Era rientrato dall'Afghanistan da tre settimane, stare in piedi in una foresta coperta di neve al tramonto indossando scarpe italiane di cuoio da mille dollari. Era quella la parte più assurda? No.  
La parte più assurda era che un castello, un enorme castello, completo di mura di pietra e di quello che sembrava un dannato fossato era davanti a lui in un ampia radura nebbiosa nei boschi. I boschi raccapriccianti, da ululato, e coperti di strana neve fuori stagione.  
Il cellulare di Pepper stava pingando da qualche posto dentro ai bastioni.  
Happy aveva trovato la sua auto parcheggiata ad un miglio lungo la strada, rotta e con il cofano sollevato nel segnale universale di 'la mia dannata auto è rotta.' Tony lo aveva lasciato li ad ordinare un carro attrezzi, dichiarando che una rinfrescante esperienza nella natura gli serviva. Happy pensava ancora che avesse qualche tipo di fusione da DSPT, e diavolo, Tony poteva anche, ma aveva ceduto abbastanza facilmente invece di stressarlo con una discussione. Dopo tutto, che cosa poteva attaccarlo nei boschi? Conigli? Una volpe vagante? Christine Everhart?  
Tony aveva appena deciso di aprire un cancello di ferro alto sei metri quando sentì il primo ululato di lupo dietro di se. Il suo istinto di sopravvivenza, un pochino logorato dai recenti eventi ma ancora ben funzionante, lo lanciò in azione prima che riuscisse davvero a comprendere perché si stesse muovendo.  
Per il momento in cui sbatté il cancello chiudendolo, cinque forme lupine impossibilmente grandi erano già iniziate ad emergere dalla nebbia. Veloci. Tony ci mise esattamente un secondo a giudicare la forza dei cancelli rispetto alla dimensione e velocità di quelli che sembravano un gruppo di giganti lupi dei boschi...  
Tony si arrese e corse verso il castello.  
Il suono di animali che digrignavano ed il suo stesso battito del cuore lo seguirono mentre correva attraverso il ponte levatoio dirigendosi verso quelle che sembravano doppie porte ad arco in fondo alla più alta forma turrita della struttura. Doveva essere l'entrata principale. Tony pregò solo che le porte si aprissero - quei lupi sembravano incazzati.  
Scivolando sulla pietra coperta di neve, Tony a mala pena si rimise in equilibrio prima di scivolare faccia-bocconi addosso alla porta. Sbattendo i palmi contro di essa, tirò il batocchio di ferro girandolo, ma il metallo freddo non si mosse. Merda.  
Dall'altro lato del ponte levatoio - un vero e proprio ponte levatoio! - le porte gemettero aprendosi leggermente. Uno dei lupi iniziò ad ululare di nuovo. Tony sperò che diavolo non stesse chiamando rinforzi. Pelosi bastardi. Diede un occhiataccia all'entrata.  
"Okay, ci sono alcuni lupi assolutamente veri alla porta. Apriti sesamo!" spinse la spalla contro la porta nello stesso istante in cui sentì delle ali che frullavano sopra al suo capo. Tony diede un occhiata in su per vedere la silhouette di un enorme lucido corvo che piombò giù, atterrando sulla cengia sopra alle porte. Fissò giù verso di lui come se avesse rubato la sua preda, la testa piegata e occhi dorati che brillavano luminosi.  
"Grande. Sono in un incubo di Edgar Allan Poe." diede un altra spinta alle porte. Stavolta, grazie a Dio, si aprirono abbastanza perché vi si infilasse dentro. Tony non perse tempo a sbatterle per chiuderle, facendo scivolare un catenaccio dall'aria vetusta al suo posto con entrambe le mani. "Salvo. Forse sconfinando nel Castello di Dracula, ma salvo dalla ringhiante vita selvaggia." Ancora respirando a fatica - troppo a fatica per qualcuno con una diminuita capacità polmonare, il ricordo di Yinsen lo avvisava - si girò e socchiuse gli occhi all'oscurità che circondava l'entrata.  
Servì un attimo agli occhi di Tony per abituarsi, poi un attimo più lungo per ricordare perché fosse dentro un estremamente raccapricciante castello in primo luogo. Pepper. Pepper era li da qualche parte, o lo era il suo telefono. Ma perché sarebbe venuta in quel posto? Tony aveva visto il tipo di tacchi killer che portava. Le camminate nella natura sarebbero stati quasi impossibili, anche se ci fosse stato un modo di spiegare perché fosse vagata per un miglio nei boschi dopo che la macchina si era rotta.  
Estraendo il suo telefono, Tony controllò il segnale di mappatura.  
"Merda." l'intero schermo era uno schifo ondulato. Interferenze elettromagnetiche? Da cosa? Tony lo fece scivolare indietro nella sua tasca con un sospiro. Apparentemente rintracciare Pepper avrebbe dovuto essere fatto alla vecchia maniera.  
Non sembrava esserci nessuno attorno; nessun servitore, niente luci, solo freddo e tenebre. Da quello che Tony poteva capire del luogo, era disegnato in uno stile architettonico di cui non aveva mai neppure sentito parlare. Era qualche tipo di fusione gotica antica, completa di soffitti ad arco e oscuri caminetti più alti di lui. Enormi sale di ricevimento sfoggiavano elaborate scale curve che portavano ai piani superiori e mostravano muri di pietra. Finestre di vetro e porta candele decoravano i muri. Incredibili lampadari con candele erano appesi al soffitto, completamente avvolti di ragnatele.  
Il posto sembrava abbandonato. Per lo meno, di certo non sembrava accogliente.  
Il Castello di Dracula iniziava ad avere una certa eco.  
"Pepper?" chiamò Tony dentro un lungo corridoio, chinato indietro su una balaustra di legno in cima alle scale. Osservare nell'oscurità non avrebbe aiutato; doveva camminare fino a laggiù.  
Era così silenzioso che i suoi passi echeggiavano. Tony non era davvero il tipo eccentrico e fantasioso quando si trattava di posti bui e selve paurose, ma l'atmosfera iniziava ad avere un certo impatto mentre vagava. L'odore di pietra fredda, di carta ingiallita e di legno lucidato saturava ogni respiro.  
Ah.  
Legno lucidato. Forse c'era qualcuno li dopo tutto.  
"Pepper? Salve? C'è nessuno?" chiamò, detestabilmente sonoro nel silenzio. "Sto cercando una testarossa alta, molto magra, molto attraente... penso portasse un tailleur?" Si spremette le meningi. "Porta un rossetto rosso, senz'altro. Profuma di lavanderia pulita e Chanel numero 5. Questo suona familiare a qualcuno? Salve? "Ehi!"  
Tony iniziava ad arrabbiarsi. Non avrebbe dovuto essere possibile semplicemente perdere un intera donna. Non Pepper. Pepper era sua; era la sola persona che aveva che non doveva dividere. Affidabile, la bella Pepper Potts con la fronte aggrottata di preoccupazione e le sue mani piccole. La sola persona al mondo che non pensava che fosse completamente pazzo, dopo aver eliminato la produzione di armi alle Stark Industries.  
Non sarebbe dovuto essere possibile perdere qualcuno così. Pepper avrebbe dovuto brillare come un faro brillante, strillandogli di tornare alla villa prima che qualcuno dei media lo vedesse vagare in giro come un bambino smarrito.  
Lui respirò nel silenzio e nel buio, premendo un palmo sul metallo freddo nel suo petto. Forse sarebbe stato meglio andarsene e trovare Happy per iniziare una ricerca a tappeto. Se avesse potuto passare il branco di affamati lupi mutanti, comunque.  
Il problema era, quel castello non esisteva in alcuna mappa di Solstice Canyon. Se non esisteva - non aveva davvero avuto un collasso da DSPT, vero? Era andato in un posto pauroso-felice nella sua mente? Non era del tutto improbabile. Forse Happy lo stava fissando adesso, in posizione fetale sul terreno mentre borbottava di lupi.  
Tony era così assorbito in quella nuova possibilità che quasi mancò la luce dorata ondeggiante alla fine del corridoio. Una persona che teneva una lanterna? Stava correndo lungo il corridoio dietro ad esso prima di poter pensare due volte a chi potesse esattamente vivere in un castello spettrale.  
"Ehi!" urlò Tony. "Aspetta, Campanellino!"  
La luce fece una pausa al suono delle sue scarpe che colpivano le pietre, ondeggiando per affrontarlo.  
"Campanellino?" un uomo ripeté incredulo. "Chi diavolo..."  
"Mi chiamo Tony Stark," lo interruppe Tony, socchiudendo gli occhi verso l'uomo attraverso la luce. Era un po' trasandato, forse vicino ai trent'anni. "Sto cercando una donna di nome Pepper Potts."  
Il viso dell'uomo si aggrottò. "Puoi provare in cucina." vedendo l'espressione di Tony frettolosamente aggiunse, "Una donna è entrata attorno a mezzogiorno, forse un po' prima. Il capo l'ha portata nella torre."  
Tony ingoiò. "Torre?" Capo?  
L'uomo con la lanterna annuì. "Si, ma..." batté le palpebre, avvicinando la luce al viso di Tony. I suoi occhi erano spalancati. "Aspetta, sei venuto a cercarla? Solo a cercarla? Nient'altro?  
"Perché altro starei vagando attraverso l' Hotel Belvedere? Ascolta, dimmi solo come arrivare alla torre..."  
"No, tu non capisci," insistette il tipo, sembrando stranamente pallido nella luce dorata. "Le persone non arrivano semplicemente qui cercando persone scomparse. E - non si può andare via. Mai." un ombra sembrò attraversare il suo viso. "Prendilo da qualcuno che sa."  
A Tony non piacque il suono della cosa, ma ancora, aveva sentito la stessa cosa non molto tempo prima.  
"Sono stato tenuto prigioniero prima d'ora," disse brevemente. "Non ci sono riusciti. Dunque, la torre. Adesso."  
Per un attimo il tipo semplicemente lo guardò ad occhi spalancati, scuotendo la testa come se non riuscisse a credere che Tony fosse vero. Poi spinse la lanterna nella mano e puntò ad una nicchia nel muro. Scale di pietra salivano in una spirale curva fino a che poteva vedere.  
"Seguila in alto. Lei sarà in una cella." L'uomo stava già avviandosi di nuovo fra le ombre, sembrando a un paio di secondi dal cominciare a correre.  
"Grazie, Camp. Te ne devo una."  
"Mi chiamo Clint," il tipo rispose irritato. "Clint Barton."  
"Lo stesso."  
Facendo le scale due gradini alla volta, ignorando il freddo dolore nel petto, Tony corse su lungo la stretta spirale fino a che vide una singola torcia che bruciava in alto. Perciò le avevano lasciato della luce. Era stata opera dell'altro tipo? O era stato il 'capo' che aveva citato?  
Esattamente che tipo di capo governava un vecchio castello?  
"Pepper?" chiamò. "Ho in un certo senso un disperato bisogno di un segno di vita adesso..."  
"Tony?!" urlò Pepper, il suo nome strappato quasi in un singhiozzo. La sua mano passò fra le sbarre di uno spazio rettangolare nella porta di legno della cella, che lo chiudeva fuori. "Oh, Tony, non puoi essere qui! Vattene!"  
"Pepper, cosa..." qualcosa sembrò tuonare nelle ombre dietro a lui.  
"Scappa, Tony!" lei urlò. "Solo scappa... non sai che cos'è lui!"  
Tony fece un passo verso la porta della cella, la paura che gli stringeva la gola. Pepper non era solo spaventata; era terrorizzata. Il tempo era appena ufficialmente divenuto essenziale. Posò la lanterna sul pavimento.  
"Zitta, Pep. Io sono il tuo capo." Tony afferrò con le mani le sbarre cercando di spostare la porta. Dovevano essere cardini molto vecchi, ma non cedettero di un centimetro. "Ti tirerò fuori ed è definitivo."  
"Tony, Tony ascoltami," disse Pepper rauca, i suoi occhi luminosi per le lacrime e feroci fra le sbarre. "Sei appena stato liberato dai Dieci Anelli. Questa... questa cosa, il capo? Lui è un mostro."  
"Oh, questo è un po' grezzo, vero?" replicò con disinvoltura. Tienila calma, Tony. "Sei ore di prigionia e lo hai marchiato come un mostro? Che cosa ti ha fatto, ti ha confiscato l'auricolare Bluetooth?"  
"Tu non capisci." Pepper si sporse fra le sbarre per afferrare il suo braccio. Le sue dita erano fredde. "Nessuno ne esce vivo, Tony. Queste sono le regole."  
Tony la fissò attraverso le sbarre per un lungo istante. "Non me ne importa," disse senza emozione. "Io ti tiro fuori da questo spettacolo di mostri... in effetti, come diamine sei anche solo riuscita ad entrare qui?"  
"Non lo so, ho aperto il cofano e mi sono girata... c'era un uccello ed io..." Diventando assente, lei lo fissò attraverso le sbarre della cella come se stesse davvero vedendolo per la prima volta da quando era entrato nella torre. "Tony, come sei entrato?"  
L'aria nella torre di detenzione divenne ghiacciata alle sue spalle. Davanti a lui, gli occhi di Pepper iniziarono a mostrarsi terrorizzati.  
"Oh Dio," sussurrò, fissando a qualcosa oltre la sua spalla. I suoi occhi brillavano di lacrime fresche. In qualche modo, non pensava fossero per lei stessa. "Oh, Tony."  
Un ringhio bestiale riempì la stanza di pietra.  
Veniva da appena dietro di lui.  
Aria gelata soffiò sulla sua nuca. Attraverso la cella, la torcia solitaria sfarfallò e quasi si spense. Ombre si formarono in una danza frenetica sui muri. La luce della lanterna ai suoi piedi si ridusse ad un lieve brillio blu.  
Per la propria vita, Tony non riusciva a girarsi attorno.  
Aveva provato paura prima. Paura del dolore, paura della morte, paura di essere solo. Ma quello che sentiva in quell'istante non era paura. Non era neppure terrore. Era rigido orrore con occhi vuoti, e non riusciva a far girare il suo corpo.  
"Voglio solo... portarla fuori di qui. E' tutto." parlò verso la porta della cella. All'interno, Pepper stava tremando. Se fosse per paura o freddo non lo sapeva. "Lei è tutto quello di cui mi importa. Non ho nulla a che fare on te."  
"Lei ha sconfinato. Lei rimane." Aria spostata arrivò contro le spalle di Tony. Il ... capo, sembrava camminare. La sua voce sembrava dura, roca. Non riusciva a indovinare la sua età.  
"Lei si è persa."  
"Come alcuni fanno. Lei resta."  
"Io non permetterò..."  
"Lei ha sconfinato! Lei resta!" le parole vennero ruggite alle sue spalle, seguite dal suono di ghiaccio che si rompeva profondamente. La distruzione in una voce. Allora, "Tu non sei della loro specie. Tu non appartieni."  
"E neppure lei." in qualche modo, le parole vennero fuori sembrando quasi una supplica. Tony guardò le sue dita afferrare le sbarre della porta della cella strettamente tanto che le sue nocche divennero bianche. "Nessuno di noi appartiene a questo posto ... ovunque sia."  
Per un lungo, teso istante non vi fu suono alle spalle di Tony. Lui sapeva che la creatura, il capo era ancora li solo per la luce morente e il doloroso freddo che avvolgeva la stanza. Se li avesse lasciati andare avrebbero potuto solo dimenticare l'intera ordalia. Le Stark Industries li avrebbero tenuti abbastanza occupati da non commentare neppure mai più al riguardo. Non avrebbero mai dovuto farne parola con nessuno.  
Se lui li avesse lasciati andare.  
"Ti rilascio dalle mie terre," disse la creatura dietro a lui. "Tu sei un errore. Ma lei rimane. I perduti mi appartengono."  
Dentro la cella, il viso di Pepper era divenuto pallido come un cencio. Straordinariamente, lei riuscì comunque a fare un pallido sorriso. Per lui, probabilmente. Coraggiosa Pepper Potts. Era il filo di rame ed il magnete ancora una volta.  
"Puoi," lei iniziò debolmente, "puoi annaffiare le mie piante? Mentre sono via? E... dire ad Obadiah che il report che gli serviva per i contratti Jericho lo ha la sua segretaria. JARVIS può trovare tutto il resto dai miei memo vocali." il suo sorriso vacillò. "Io... è tutto, davvero."  
Tony sentì un groppo stringergli la gola.  
"Pepper, non bagnerò le tue piante."  
Lei trasalì leggermente, poi drizzò le spalle. I suoi capelli stavano uscendo dalla clip in riccioli arruffati. Pepper non sembrava mai diversamente che perfettamente pettinata. Una professionista consumata. Troppo dannatamente brava per essere la sua personal assistant. Lo era sempre stata, davvero.  
"No, ovviamente non puoi. Voglio dire non ti ricordi neppure di nutrire te stesso buona parte dei giorni..."  
"Tu bagnerai le tue piante," disse Tony piatto, sollevandosi sopra alla sua risposta. "Tu non resterai qui, Pepper." lui guardò indietro sopra una spalla, ma non poteva vedere altro che oscurità. "Io si."  
La testa di Pepper si sollevò in sorpresa e paura. "Tony, non. Non farlo. Non per me."  
Tony a malapena la sentì, invece si focalizzò sui passi che si muovevano rapidi dietro a lui. La cosa era agitata. Non si era aspettato questo. Forse questa era davvero la prima volta che qualcuno era entrato nel castello solo per trovare qualcuno che aveva perduto. O forse era la prima volta che un prigioniero aveva davvero qualcuno che voleva trovarlo.  
"Posso tenervi entrambi," il capo infine ringhiò, ma sembrava teso. Strano. "Rinchiusi nell'inverno e nelle ombre per il resto delle vostre vite." La Torcia tremolante sul muro infine si spense, incapace di rimanere accesa davanti alla presenza gelata che si irradiava dietro a lui. I mostri e i lupi e il ghiaccio e i castelli che svanivano. Era impossibile. L'intero posto era impossibile. "Non mi servono martiri."  
"Che ne dici, Pep?" ignorando la presenza gelida dietro a se, Tony semplicemente sorrise fra le sbarre. Pepper scosse il capo.  
"No. Tu sei troppo importante."  
Lui grugnì. "Per cosa, il prezzo delle azioni?"  
"Per i tuoi amici. Per me." una mano gelida coprì la sua, che era afferrata alle sbarre, spingendola via. "Se uno di noi due deve andare a casa, voglio che sia tu."  
Io voglio questo. Non sprecare la tua vita.  
Un attimo dalla libertà. Un fucile scarico, un uomo che sanguinava per lui, steso e ferito su pile ammuffite di rifornimenti rubati. No, pensò Tony, stordito dalla convinzione. Non questa volta. Non Pepper. Non quella cella, quel castello, quel carceriere.  
Mai più.  
Tony si girò ed affrontò la creatura che si aggirava nelle ombre. La porta di legno della cella contro la sua schiena era tutto quello che lo teneva in piedi. "Lasci andare lei e prometto che rimarrò al suo posto."  
La luce della lanterna ai piedi di Tony non si allungava abbastanza da illuminare l'ampia ombra davanti a lui. Era solo una sagoma, che fremeva con ghiaccio e rabbia che replicò.  
"Un tale sacrificio." lo scricchiolio del ghiaccio che si arrampicava sulle pietre fu tutto quello che risuonava nel silenzio per un lungo istante. "Solleva la tua lanterna. Vedi se puoi fare nuovamente la tua offerta dopo aver scoperto esattamente a chi l'hai fatta."  
Era una sfida diretta, sembrava così maliziosamente sicura di se che instillava un senso di terrore in Tony. Quella... creatura pensava che qualsiasi cosa stesse per vedere avrebbe cambiato la sua decisione riguardo lo scambiare i posti. Non era neppure una possibilità ormai; Pepper sarebbe uscita di li non importava cosa fosse stato necessario. Lei non meritava il tipo di trattamento che i carcerieri amavano riservare ai loro ostaggi.  
Tony poteva ancora sentire la cruda acqua del deserto nel suo naso quando con cautela si piegò e mise le sue dita sotto al manico della lanterna, drizzandosi lentamente. La luce illuminò i piedi dentro agli stivali della creatura, gli occhi di Tony la seguirono mentre viaggiava verso l'alto.  
Il bordo strappato di un mantello verde colse per primo la sua attenzione. Cadeva fino agli stivali, che erano alti al ginocchio. Pantaloni di qualche tipo di cuoio seguirono - e poi Tony vide le sue mani.  
Mani artigliate, di un profondo ed inumano colore blu. Fiocchi di ghiaccio cadevano fissi dalle punte delle sue dita. Un altro sguardo in giù e Tony si rese conto che era in piedi su un cerchio ghiacciato di pietra. Lui... esso, poteva creare ghiaccio con le mani. Con i piedi.  
Il cuore di Tony iniziò a martellare dolorosamente forte. La luce che si muoveva della lanterna continuò. Doveva vedere. Per quanto fosse terrificante, Tony doveva vedere.  
Le mani divennero braccia, gli avambracci rinchiusi in una sorta di bracciali decorativi di metallo. Pallide cicatrici coglievano la luce ai gomiti e ai polsi. Altra pelle blu - molta di essa, perché il suo petto era nudo salvo una collana di denti che sembravano veri. Linee sollevate percorrevano il suo petto come cicatrici, curvate e poste in modo significativo.  
Quando gli occhi di Tony raggiunsero la pelosa pelle che era avvolta attorno alle sue spalle e sulla sua schiena, la stretta sulla lanterna si paralizzò. Quella creatura era selvaggia, bestiale, impossibile. Non era umano.  
Non era umano.  
"Solleva la tua lanterna," disse la creatura. "Sollevala e ripeti il tuo giuramento. Se puoi."  
Dietro a lui, poteva sentire Pepper respirare. Brevi, deboli respiri che arrivavano sulla sua nuca. Mostrarsi codardo davanti a lei, lasciare che quella cosa vincesse, era totalmente fuori questione. I rischi stupidi erano semplicemente parte del suo fascino, anche se lo avrebbero probabilmente portato alla tomba. Con un piegamento del polso, portò il viso della creatura in vista.  
I suoi occhi erano rossi. Un puro, rosso sangue e riflettevano la luce come quelli di un animale. Affilati denti canini brillarono davanti a lui in un ringhio. Ma quello che colpì infine con orrore Tony furono le corna. Due spesse, curve corna d'avorio che uscivano dalla sua fronte, piegandosi indietro sopra a lunghi, arruffati capelli neri. Era mostruoso; demoniaco. E stava aspettando che Tony parlasse, guardandolo con il piatto, pericoloso sguardo di un predatore.  
No, Tony pensò, non stava solo aspettando che parlasse. Stava aspettando che lui cambiasse idea. Che abbandonasse Pepper. Per salvare se stesso. Per fuggire.  
"Lasci andare Pepper al posto mio," ripeté. "Io ti prometto che rimarrò qui."  
La creatura fece un passo avanti e gli ringhiò in faccia. Il ghiaccio crepitò lungo i muri, cadendo in strati che si spezzarono e schizzarono attraverso il pavimento. La lanterna si abbassò ad un colore blu simile alla fiamma del gas. Così come il coraggio di Tony. Ma continuò a parlare. Doveva fargli vedere.  
"Qualsiasi cosa sia questo posto, lei non gli appartiene. E' troppo buio per lei," sputò fuori, a malapena sapendo quello che diceva. "Lei è l'errore, non io."  
A dispetto della sua spiegazione assurda, la fitta di sincerità squillò nelle sue orecchie tanto quanto colpì la creatura. Tony lo guardò raddrizzarsi leggermente, gli occhi rossi che si socchiudevano nella luce bassa.  
"Non lascerai mai questo posto," disse improvvisamente, tirandosi vicino il mantello. Tony guardò mentre esso - mentre lui iniziava a camminare agitato di nuovo. "La neve non si scioglie mai. I lupi non se ne vanno mai. Tu sarai destinato a camminare nel castello fino a che la follia o l'età ti porteranno via." Fermandosi così improvvisamente che gli occhi di Tony dovettero seguirlo, la creatura incombeva su di lui. "Cederai la tua libertà per la sua?"  
Tony non pensò. "Si."  
Il suo viso si contorse in incredulità e furia. "Allora sei uno sciocco." si girò andando verso l'entrata della torre. "BARTON!" Il nome ruggito risuonò nelle ossa di Tony, ma prima che avesse il tempo di riprendersi l'uomo di prima corse su verso la cella, quasi inciampandosi sull'ultimo gradino e scivolando sul ghiaccio.  
"Oh Dio, oh Dio," stava cantilenando sommessamente, gli occhi che si spostavano su loro tre. "Si, capo?"  
Il 'capo' sembrava voler uccidere qualcosa. Tony semplicemente premette la schiena sulla porta della cella, cercando di focalizzarsi sul palmo che toccava il retro della sua testa fra le sbarre. Stava cercando di confortarlo?  
"Getta fuori la donna oltre i cancelli. Lei se ne va." Un dito artigliato puntò in direzione di Tony. "Seguimi ora o ti trascino io." ghiaccio scivolava dalle sue mani. "Non vorresti farmelo fare."  
Era fatto allora. Prigioniero, secondo round.  
Le dita di Pepper si piegarono nei suoi capelli e tirarono.  
"Sei stupido?" sibilò lei nel suo orecchio dalle sue spalle. La sua stretta dolorosamente tirata. "Non pensavo che fossi impazzito, ma questo? Questo è folle!" Oltre a lui, il labbro del capo si curvava in un sogghigno. L'occhiataccia che lo accompagnava diceva che la sua pazienza si era consumata tempo addietro.  
"Pepper per l'amor di Dio lasciami andare," grugnì Tony, tirando la sua mano e alcune ciocche perfettamente attaccate dei suoi capelli via dal suo scalpo. "Ho scelto io, stavolta. Dammi la possibilità di farlo."  
Allontanandosi dalla cella mentre Barton tirava fuori un anello di chiavi di ferro da un gancio sul muro, Tony poté vedere gli occhi di Pepper che bruciavano verso la creatura con una specie di minacciosa promessa dentro ad essi che non aveva mai visto prima.  
"Prova a trattenerlo," disse lei gentilmente mentre la porta della cella si apriva. Il suo sguardo non si mosse mentre usciva, in piedi più alta di quanto Tony l'avesse mai vista. "Non ho avuto modo di aiutare l'ultima volta. Lo troverò di nuovo."  
Barton rise stranamente. "Si, infilati di nuovo nella tana del coniglio, questo mostrerà a tutti quanto sei seria." offrì beffardamente il braccio a Pepper ma lei semplicemente si spinse oltre a lui, tirando Tony in un abbraccio stretto. Onestamente, la donna aveva la stretta di un pitone. Lui goffamente diede dei colpetti sulla sua schiena e cercò di non sobbalzare alla pressione sul reattore arc. Nessuno doveva sapere che faceva ancora male.  
"Tieni Obadiah fuori dalla mia officina." mormorò Tony nel suo orecchio. "Per favore."  
"Oh, mi mancherai anche tu," rispose seccamente dandogli un occhiataccia. La sua bocca si piegò in un sorriso spezzato.  
"Addio, Pepper."  
Tony era andato e scendeva le scale a spirale prima di pensare due volte a quello che stava facendo. Non era molto bravo a dire addio, più che altro perché odiava così tanto gli addii. Non si poteva uscire da questa prigione, e la sola alternativa era che Pepper rimanesse. O se il padrone del castello, quella cosa demoniaca in cima alle scale li avesse tenuti entrambi li. Il che poteva fare semplicemente ordinandolo, se quella conversazione fosse stata veritiera.  
Perché magia e mostri erano reali. Non si poteva refutare; vi si trovava dentro. Aveva appena parlato a qualcosa che pensava non potesse avere spazio nel mondo scientifico.  
Tony poteva affrontarlo. Doveva affrontarlo. Non c'era uno Yinsen stavolta, niente missili da fare a pezzi. Niente forgia. Niente deserto. Niente obiettivi o anche una qualsiasi assicurazione che potesse significare che la vita di Tony era protetta mentre era li. Era solo lui.  
Era da solo.  
Tony non era mai andato troppo bene quando era solo. Ma questo era solo un altro gioco della sopravvivenza, uno che non poteva perdere.  
Pesanti passi risuonavano giù per gli ultimi gradini dietro a lui, e Tony si girò per vedere una alta figura cornuta che lo seguiva. Il mantello ondeggiava contro la sua gamba, facendolo iniziare ad allontanarsi sorpreso. La creatura mandò via l'orlo del suo mantello con un sibilo.  
"Con me," disse secco, iniziando a camminare davanti a Tony lungo l'ampio corridoio. Non sembrava oltremodo interessato al fatto di essere seguito, ma data la dimensione del castello era probabilmente una buona idea se Tony avesse seguito qualcuno che davvero sapeva dove stessero andando.  
Dove stavano andando?  
Se stava per divenire il nuovo prigioniero, avrebbe avuto più senso che fosse rinchiuso nella cella di Pepper. A meno che non fosse tutto una trappola. Visioni relative all'essere bollito in un enorme pentola in cucina o appeso a testa in giù e frustato iniziarono a riempirgli la mente. Cosa avrebbe mangiato un demone del ghiaccio?  
Tony era così preoccupato dalla sua immaginazione che sobbalzò quando il capo iniziò a parlare.  
"Le regole di questo dominio sono semplici," affermò, senza preoccuparsi di girarsi. "Passare le porte e cercare di scappare ti farà uccidere. Non è una minaccia. Attaccare me sarebbe ugualmente inopportuno."  
"Nessuna discussione in merito." questo gli guadagnò una tagliente occhiata rossa.  
"Puoi muoverti ovunque nel castello. Salvo nell'ala ovest. Oltrepassa quelle scale," puntò ad un ampia scalinata marcata da entrambi i lati con quelli che sembravano enormi graffi di artigli, "E passerai il resto dei tuoi miserabili giorni nella cella nella torre."  
Interessante. Aveva il suo territorio dentro al castello. Eppure, era la seconda parte della sua spiegazione che attirò la curiosità di Tony.  
"Questo implica che non mi sta semplicemente facendo fare una visita mentre butta fuori Pepper. Dove mi sta mettendo?"  
Girarono un angolo nel buio, rivelando il lato più lungo del castello, che era vagamente rettangolare in forma da quello che Tony aveva visto all'esterno. Enormi porte intagliate di legno seguivano il corridoio per tutta la lunghezza, perfettamente spaziate e marcate in modo identico.  
"Camere da letto, tutte quante. Scegline una per te." osservando la luce della comprensione sul viso di Tony, si girò per andarsene. Apparentemente la visita era terminata. Qui c'è la tua camera, non andare nella mia. Fine.  
"Ehi!" chiamò Tony prima che lui girasse l'angolo e svanisse. "Ha un nome?"  
La creatura smise di camminare. Tutto quello che Tony riusciva a vedere era l'enorme forma delle sue spalle avvolte in pelliccia che sparivano nelle ombre. Il bordo delle sue corna era una pallida curva sopra ad esso.  
"Non più."  
Prima che potesse iniziare a camminare di nuovo, Tony decise di scavarsi la tomba. "Mi serve un modo per chiamarti. Giusto?"  
"Davvero?" lo sfidò brevemente lui, quasi amaramente. Poi esso ... egli, Tony ricordò a se stesso, era certamente un uomo ... era andato, svanito nell'oscurità. Tony guardò lo spazio che aveva occupato come se dovesse tornare, forse anche ridere e trascinarlo indietro alla torre come fosse stato solo uno scherzo psicologico. Forse picchiarlo un poco, affogarlo un poco, minacciarlo un poco. Tony premette un palmo sul reattore arc, sentendo il familiare lieve ronzio che faceva. Ancora vivo.  
Non sprecare la tua vita.  
"Ho fatto qualcosa di buono," disse al ricordo di Yinsen. "Ho salvato lei. Questo deve bastare.  
Non che la giustificazione fosse qualcosa che importava ormai. Un accordo era un accordo - non c'era qualcosa come la fuga. Tony aprì la prima porta a cui arrivò ed entrò. Era elaborata e solitaria come il resto del castello. Tutto era coperto di polverosi teli e ragnatele, incluso il letto e le tende.  
Casa, dolce casa.  
Per sempre.  
Tony sospirò e si mise al lavoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ASAP = As Soon As Possible = Prima Possibile._  
>  DSPT= Disordine da Sterss Post Traumatico N.d.T.


	2. Capitolo 2

### Castello di Winterheart

Gli servì un giorno e mezzo prima che la camera sembrasse anche remotamente come un posto dove potesse dormire. Avrebbe potuto servirgli di meno se Tony avesse davvero saputo qualcosa riguardo pulire e spolverare.  
Non osò dormire prima di aver finito, invece mentalmente lo usò come una ricompensa per l'aver pulito ogni centimetro del posto. Qualsiasi cosa lo teneva occupato e teneva la sua mente lontana dalle circostanze, ragionò. Le tende erano state spolverate, aveva usato le unghie fino a che le finestre coperte di sporcizia avevano lasciato che l'inverno guardasse dentro da muro a muro coperti di ragnatele. Aveva trovato un catino da portare in giro come un secchio e aveva strappato una federa da usare come spugna, aprendo le finestre infine per togliere buona parte della polvere dall'aria. Dopo un poco aveva smesso di puzzare come una cantina abbandonata ed aveva iniziato a sembrare un posto che potesse davvero usare.  
Il bagno collegato era stato uno shock, sebbene dotato di idraulica interna non c'era nulla che sembrasse uno scaldabagno. Tony aveva fatto scorrere l'acqua fino a che da marrone era divenuta chiara, facendosi una nota mentale di non usare mai più l'antica vasca da bagno. C'era una ragione per quel catino e ne avrebbe fatto buon uso.  
Nessuno lo seccò. Per nulla. Era snervante avere una tale solitudine ed essere libero di andare e venire, ma Tony cercò di non pensarci molto. Almeno, non fino a che il suo stomaco cercò di mangiare se stesso e fu infine forzato a chiedersi dove diamine fosse la cucina. Di certo l'altro tipo, Clint doveva mangiare da qualche parte. O dovevano andare a caccia? Un castello impossibile probabilmente non avrebbe avuto una rotta commerciale o un supermercato nelle vicinanze.  
Non aveva ancora idea di come era apparso in Solstice Canyon. Considerando che non esisteva in alcuna mappa, era nascosto e intrappolato nel suo inverno, oppure non era li per nulla. Tony si impegnò a pensare a portali e condotti spaziotemporali e teleportazione mentre attraversava il castello, dirigendosi giù al pian terreno in cerca della cucina. Stando al suo orologio era quasi mezzogiorno. La vista esterna era nuvolosa e nevicava, ma la luce che spingeva dietro alle nuvole rendeva tutto luminoso e brillante. Non sembrava esserci nulla fuori nei giardini del castello eccetto cespugli coperti di neve, delle statue indistinte e un paio di fontane defunte.  
Tony stava quasi per arrendersi all'idea di trovare cibo quando vide un ombra che passava davanti a lui.  
"Ehi," chiamò, aumentando il passo mentre la persona girava un angolo. "Ehi, Clint, sei tu? Un piccolo aiuto?" quando non si fermò neppure, Tony aumentò il passo per rincorrerlo, cercando di girare l'angolo prima che fosse troppo lontano. "Guarda, so che sono il nuovo arrivato e che ci sono probabilmente ogni genere di accidenti di rituali da matricole in programma, ma morire di fame... oh. Salve."  
"Salve," disse la donna. "Nuovo arrivato."  
Tony aveva incontrato molte persone nella sua vita, ma nessuna era sembrata così francamente indifferente alla sua intera esistenza come era stata lei. Anche il capo era apparso in generale furioso con lui, il che era stato almeno qualcosa. Ed ancora, Tony pensò che chiunque avesse visto quel viso nello specchio ogni mattina probabilmente avrebbe avuto delle aspettative dannatamente alte. Lei era bellissima; una rossa tutta gambe con occhi verdi ravvicinati e una bocca generosa che sembrava avesse dimenticato come sorridere. E ancora, prigioniera in un castello magico e tutto il resto - non molto su cui sorridere.  
Mentre lui pensava tutto quello, gli occhi di lei si mossero dalle sue scarpe costose ai suoi pantaloni neri fatti su misura, fino alla sua maglia rossa preferita, esitando stranamente sul suo pizzetto - probabilmente avrebbe dovuto radersi, nessuno poteva essere offeso dal pizzetto - ed infine raggiunse i suoi occhi.  
Tony la fissò. "Bene dopo un ispezione simile, il meno che tu possa fare è mostrarmi dov'è la cucina." esitò lui. "Ti prego, dimmi che questo posto ha una cucina."  
Con un appena accennato sospiro, lei si girò verso dove era venuta, dirigendosi verso quella che sembrava un ampia sala, considerando la dimensione delle porte borchiate.  
"Nel bene e nel male, la cucina non è accessibile," disse lei in tono piatto. Si fermarono accanto ad un ampio piano di lavoro di pietra costruito in un muro che era bloccato da una saracinesca di legno che scorreva dall'alto in basso. Sembrava un montavivande troppo cresciuto, o un banco da takeaway. Sembrava avere difficoltà a decidere cosa fosse. La donna puntò ad una ossidata campana di bronzo che era appesa accanto alla saracinesca chiusa. "Quando hai deciso cosa vuoi mangiare, suona la campana. Il cibo appare."  
Per dimostrarlo, lei socchiuse gli occhi pensando per un attimo, poi tirò la corda della campana. La saracinesca si alzò rivelando una spessa, innaturale oscurità dietro di se. Un vassoio con una terrina di quello che sembrava uno stroganoff con patate fritte ne uscì, perfettamente bollente. Posate e un bicchiere di vino rosso seguì immediatamente.  
La saracinesca sbatté giù di nuovo.  
Per una qualsiasi di cento ragioni, Tony si sentì improvvisamente, profondamente depresso. Ovviamente la cucina era magica. Tutto era magico.  
"Mi serve un bicchiere."  
Studiandolo per un attimo, lei si girò intelligentemente e suonò di nuovo la campana. Stavolta un enorme cheeseburger circondato da patatine dorate venne espulso dalla cucina. Un secondo vassoio con due bicchieri da martini, olive, una bottiglia di gin e quello che doveva essere vermouth arrivò con un brillante shaker. Tony si illuminò leggermente; forse il castello aveva qualche beneficio, dopo tutto.  
"Prima il cibo," la sua donna misteriosa disse dopo un attimo decisivo. "Vieni con me. Solo alcune delle stanze sono usabili, perciò il solarium è meglio per mangiare." non lo aspettò, il che sembrava un tema ricorrente, invece mise gli ingredienti per il martini sul suo vassoio e si avviò a lunghi passi fuori da dove erano arrivati. Mentre Tony prendeva il suo vassoio e si chiedeva se avrebbe dovuto investire in briciole in modo da riuscire a orientarsi.  
Gli venne ricordato dell'uccello che aveva visto sulla strada verso il castello. C'erano altri animali nel parco? I lupi sembravano essere la pattuglia perimetrale per le persone che non dovevano andarsene. Ma Pepper aveva avuto il permesso dal capo quindi doveva essere stata bene. Tony davvero sperava che stesse bene. Facendo una nota mentale per trovare Clint più tardi e chiederglielo, seguì la sua collega prigioniera nella sola sala illuminata che avesse visto fino ad allora.  
Il solarium era ampio, come lo erano tutte le stanze, ma questo aveva un enorme e ruggente caminetto e divani soffici che erano davvero puliti. Le tende erano tirate per mostrare i giardini innevati che Tony aveva visto dalla sua finestra, ma da laggiù sembravano molto meno proibiti. L'intera stanza dai divani e bassi tavoli fino ai candelabri metallici appesi dava un immediato senso di conforto casalingo.  
Appoggiando il suo vassoio, la donna si piegò giù su un grosso cuscino e gli fece cenno di raggiungerla.  
"Mi chiamo Natasha Romanoff," disse lei dopo che lui si sedette giù di fronte a lei. "Sono qui da più di tre anni."  
"Io sono Tony Stark," le tese la mano, "E sono qui da due giorni. Ho molte domande."  
"Senza dubbio." lei strinse la sua mano in una stretta decisa. "Benvenuto a Winterheart."  
Il pranzo fu speso mangiando sul pavimento accanto al caminetto mentre Natasha rispondeva ad ogni domanda che Tony poteva pensare sul castello. Mentre lei generalmente mancava delle piacevolezze sociali e lo guardava come uno scarafaggio per quasi tutto il tempo, sapeva una sorprendente quantità di cose riguardo il luogo e non era esitante a condividerle. Tony scoprì che aveva per buona parte ragione riguardo le regole, sebbene il grande capo blu avesse chiarito alcune delle domande più grandi la prima sera.  
Natasha aveva trovato il castello dopo un incidente di macchina a Washington. Non gli diede altri dettagli oltre a quello, ma si era trascinata verso quella che sembrava una luce oltre l'estremità del suo campo visivo e aveva trovato il castello. C'era di più nella storia, Tony ne era certo, ma inquisire con domande personali era almeno a tre martini di distanza. Non aveva dovuto raccontare la sua storia; l'altro tipo, Barton aveva già raccontato il suo scambio per la libertà di Pepper.  
Clint Barton, seppe Tony, aveva vissuto nel castello per gli ultimi quindici anni. Quindici anni significavano che era solo un ragazzino quando era arrivato li. Natasha non gli avrebbe detto di più di questo, ma aveva l'impressione che non fossero esattamente vicini uno all'altra. Un castello prigione pieno di solitari. Grande.  
"Dunque, sei russa?" chiese infine Tony mentre la conversazione si era affievolita in una confortevole quiete. "Il tuo nome è anglicizzato. Cos'è quindi, Romanov?"  
Il suo sguardo era tagliente. "Non sono affari tuoi, per prima cosa."  
"E per seconda?"  
"I nomi non significano molto qui. Neppure il tuo." tirando gli ingredienti verso di se, Natasha iniziò a mescolare abilmente i martini. Tony sentì il cuore saltargli un battito. Tre anni prima quando Natasha era stata una donna libera, Tony Stark era stato una specie di stronzo playboy. Diavolo, anche tre mesi prima. Non era stato altro che soldi, donne, alcool e genio. Premi e ricompense per fare nulla. Status e potere. Inconsapevolezza.  
"Bene," disse infine lui. Il bordo del reattore arc prudeva. Lui ignorò il suo curioso aggrottarsi, tirandosi indietro sul pesante tappeto fino a che fu premuto contro un vecchio divano di legno. "Adesso mi dirai quello che davvero voglio sapere?"  
"Dipende da quello che è." scosse il mixer vigorosamente, e aprì il coperchio per metterne una parte in ogni bicchiere. "Ma posso indovinare."  
Tony prese il bicchiere che gli venne offerto. "Il capo."  
Lei annuì, spostandosi per raggiungerlo. Il suo abito era strano, se ne accorse infine. Sembrava fatto da una delle tende se il blu scuro corrispondente fosse stato un indicazione. Non c'erano abiti a Winterheart?  
"Non so molto di lui," avvisò lei. "Quello che è, da dove viene, quanti anni ha - lui non parla. Non lascia mai l'ala ovest eccetto la notte, e anche allora è solo per camminare in un circuito del castello. E' il solo momento in cui sembra controllare se siamo vivi o morti." la sua bocca si strinse brevemente, ma qualsiasi cosa stesse per dire venne inghiottito in un lungo sorso del suo martini. Tony si aggrottò verso il paesaggio innevato fuori dalla finestra.  
"E' un eremita che ignora chiunque, ma non lascia andare le persone."  
Natasha fece leggermente spallucce. "A volte è bello avere persone attorno da ignorare. E' meglio che essere del tutto soli, vero?  
"Non cercare di farmi ragionare," replicò Tony. "Sto cercando di mettere insieme una certa quantità di rabbia da prigionieri qui. Cosa succede se lo fai incazzare? Qualcuno è mai andato nell'ala ovest Può essere ferito?"  
Lo sguardo di Natasha si affilò in sorpresa. Se si fosse aspettata che saltasse dritto alla violenza o si aspettasse che cercasse di corrompere la sua libertà prima. Non era quello che facevano gli inutili ricchi titani delle corporazioni?  
"Non fargli del male," disse lei infine. "Se non ti uccidesse subito, Clint ti getterebbe ai lupi. Ha una specie di Sindrome di Stoccolma verso di lui."  
Tony sobbalzò. "Devo indovinare come lo hai scoperto?"  
"Ho cercato di predisporre una trappola standard ad olio sulla grande scalinata. Il capo l'ha trovata, poi Clint trovò lui." la sua bocca si piegò in giù. "Clint era ipotermico quando sono arrivata. Ha ancora un danno nervoso alla mano dove il ghiaccio lo aveva intrappolato contro il muro. E' un peccato, davvero - so che amava tirare con l'arco."  
"Bene, merda. Perciò tu e Clint non andate molto d'accordo?"  
"Io lo evito," disse lei in realtà. "Io lo evito, io evito il capo, e se tu sei fortunato non mi vedrai neppure tu dopo oggi."  
Qualsiasi filo amichevole di conversazione avessero avuto si congelò piuttosto rapidamente dopo di ciò. Natasha ovviamente aveva dei problemi. Tony poteva rispettare la cosa piuttosto facilmente, ma significava magri raccolti per le conversazioni in futuro.  
"Buona chiacchierata," disse lui infine, svuotando il suo bicchiere e finendo l'oliva. "Spero che tu non mi veda mai. E' la tua stanza? Perché è probabilmente la sola che ricorderò come raggiungere."  
Lei scosse il capo. Il movimento rivelò una sottile cicatrice bianca sul lato del suo collo prima che i suoi capelli la coprissero di nuovo. "E' solo una delle sale che Clint ha ripristinato. Penso che il suo obiettivo sia quello di mettere a posto tutte le sale grandi."  
"Interessante." quello significava che Clint avrebbe avuto accesso a tutti gli attrezzi ed i materiali che il luogo poteva offrire. "Grazie per le informazioni." si girò verso la porta, chiedendosi già se ci fosse un posto dove potesse fare una officina da fabbro quando Natasha parlò ancora.  
"Lascia stare il capo, Tony. Non penso che sia colpa sua che noi siamo qui."  
Lui fece spallucce. "E' comunque colpa sua che non possiamo andarcene."  
"Certo. Ma hai davvero un posto dove andare?" lei mise giù il suo bicchiere precariamente. "O qualcuno per cui sarebbe davvero bello che lo facessi?"  
La domanda era un brutto pugno nello stomaco arrivato dal nulla. Peggio, Tony non aveva una risposta. Imbarazzato dalla cosa e ancora più arrabbiato per il suo silenzio, se ne andò con un freddo nel petto ed una fitta dietro agli occhi. Se erano tutti li per una ragione, si, quella aveva senso.  
Se fossero solitari o anime perdute, stava diventando piuttosto chiaro che erano tutti oggetti danneggiati.

***

Tony non si preoccupò di cercare di trovare Clint in seguito, invece si ritirò nella sua camera per meditare su tutto quello che Natasha aveva detto giù nel solarium. L'esplorazione poteva attendere per un altro giorno - aveva un peso sul cuore ed era stanco. Neanche il martini aveva aiutato le cose.  
Non fu fino a dopo che usò la pietra focaia sulla mensola sopra al caminetto per accendere un bel fuoco nella sua stanza , accendendo anche i portacandele per buona misura che guardò la camera da letto con uno sguardo realistico.  
Comparandola con le normali celle di detenzione, la camera stessa era sfarzosa. Le lenzuola erano pulite e arieggiate, ricamate con nodi stranamente intricati d'oro e bianchi. Un enorme guardaroba di legno scuro intagliato stava accanto al muro più lontano, sembrando che li avrebbe portati a Narnia se non fosse stato sicuro al novanta percento d esserci già arrivato. Pesanti finestre con tende davanti ad esse coprivano l'intero lato esterno, ed una console con uno specchio era al centro di una parete. Tutto era vuoto, salvo delle lenzuola di ricambio ed antiche suppellettili da toilette. C'era un pettine dentro uno dei cassetti che sembrava essere stato fatto davvero di avorio. Doppie porte adiacenti al letto portavano ad una stanza da bagno che, relativamente al periodo a cui risaliva il castello, non aveva molto senso.  
Camminando verso le finestre, Tony ne sganciò una e la aprì solo abbastanza da uscire sulla scalinata, che fungeva da piccola terrazza rialzata fino al ginocchio. Accoppiata alla fitta neve che cadeva sembrava dannatamente pericolosa, ma la vista del parco del castello che si perdeva nell'oro rossastro della luce pomeridiana dove questa riusciva a penetrare attraverso le nuvole era qualcosa da guardare.  
Era un momento silenzioso la fuori nel freddo. Il rumore nella sua testa era stato quasi permanente da prima che riuscisse davvero a ricordare, ma l'isolamento del castello, il silenzio e la sensazione ultraterrena del luogo lo lasciò ad un raro momento di introspezione.  
Prima che Pepper scomparisse stava lavorando su quella che pensava sarebbe stata la sua Prossima grande Invenzione. Il progetto Mark II, anche se era solo allo stadio iniziale, aveva acceso un fuoco sotto di lui. La sua vita si supponeva fosse smantellare la divisione armi delle Stark Industries, Obadiah cercava di non farsi venire un infarto al riguardo, e Pepper preoccupata osservava lui al lavoro. Diavolo, anche Rhodey, a dispetto dell'essersi tirato indietro, era ancora arrabbiato perché non avrebbe fatto più armi per le brave persone Americane. Quella si supponeva sarebbe stata la sua vita per un poco.  
Eppure ancora, Tony non aveva mai pianificato l'Afghanistan. L'idea di controllo era divenuta qualcosa di simile ad un sogno ad occhi aperti.  
"Pensavo che avrei cambiato le cose," mormorò, sfregandosi i palmi attraverso il metallo freddo nel suo petto. "Presumo che pensassi molte cose," Tornando all'interno richiuse la finestra e la fissò e chiuse le tende, già stufo dello strato di neve che cresceva. La libertà che la vista gli mostrava in modo derisorio era solo una bugia, dopo tutto.  
Arrendendosi all'autocommiserazione al momento, decise di mettersi in riga. Piccoli obiettivi e distrazioni erano quello che gli serviva al momento. Pulire la stanza. Cercare cibo. Raccogliere informazioni. Era tutto notevolmente simile, nonostante le circostanze del tutto diverse. Familiare era ancora buono.  
Raccogliendo infine il coraggio per fare un altro bagno, Tony passò dieci minuti li dentro prima che l'acqua fredda lo spaventasse di nuovo facendolo scappare e infilarsi nel mucchio di coperte sul suo letto. Davvero, doveva trovare un idea per uno scaldabagno prima di morire alla prossima volta che avrebbe dovuto lavarsi i capelli. Nudo e rabbrividendo sotto alle coperte, il viso seppellito in un cuscino, infine si addormentò per la prima volta in quasi tre giorni.

***

Tony si svegliò con un inizio, piacevolmente caldo ma senza avere idea di dove fosse o cosa lo avesse svegliato. La realtà fu rapida a ricordarglielo, comunque, e lui crollò di nuovo contro i cuscini con un sospiro. Almeno aveva avuto alcune ore di buon sonno, il che intelligentemente era più di quanto sperasse.  
Il caminetto aveva bruciato la legna in silenziose braci e tutti salvo uno dei portacandele si erano spenti. Nella calda, grezza luce della camera da letto respirò il profumo di lieve fumo e coperte leggermente muffose, ascoltando il silenzio del castello che premeva attorno a lui.  
Il suo corpo si irrigidì prima che registrasse realmente i passi che arrivavano lungo il corridoio.  
Se le parole di Natasha fossero state da credere, era probabilmente il capo fuori per la sua passeggiata notturna. Sembravano troppo pesanti per essere quelli di lei, comunque, e qualcosa gli diceva che Clint non era davvero il tipo da camminate notturne.  
Se si tirava su le coperte e tratteneva il respiro, la cosa avrebbe potuto passare oltre e pensare stesse dormendo. Occhi chiusi, non un movimento, non una sbirciatina.  
Disturbato dall'intrusione di una vecchia preghiera da bambini, Tony tirò via le coperte e si infilò i pantaloni nella luce bassa, senza importarsene della cintura. Era un uomo adulto, dannazione. La paura non gli si addiceva.  
Mentre i passi si avvicinavano diventando più sonori, l'idea di prendere un attizzatoio dal caminetto e infilzarci il capo gli entrò in mente. Ma avrebbe fatto qualcosa? Se non poteva dare a Tony il permesso di andare, se moriva, avrebbe voluto dire che sarebbero rimasti bloccati li per sempre? C'erano troppe variabili a cui pensare, ma non lo fermò dal prendere l'attizzatoio e avvicinarsi comunque alla porta. Se il capo avesse cercato di entrare, sarebbe almeno stato preparato.  
Passi pesanti raggiunsero infine la sua porta - e si fermarono.  
Tony si sentì frastornato dall'adrenalina, ansimando sulla sua spalla per attutire il suono. Palmi sudati afferravano l'attizzatoio in attesa che la maniglia girasse.  
Avanti grosso bastardo ghiacciato. Provaci.  
Non accadde nulla. L'oscillare di ombre nella luce di una lanterna si infilarono sotto la sua porta e si spostarono leggermente. Tony immaginò il capo dall'altro lato della porta, forse a una cinquantina di centimetri lontano. Poteva semplicemente spalancare la porta e farlo...  
I passi si spostarono oltre. La luce sotto la porta svanì di nuovo nel buio.  
Lui era perduto.  
Il respiro che gli strappava la gola, Tony si afflosciò contro il muro accanto alla porta. L'attizzatoio colpì il tappeto con un indolente colpo, le sue dita facevano male. Salvo. Era salvo.  
Tony sapeva cosa significasse l'impotenza, sapeva quel tipo di rabbia lenta che poteva crescerti nelle ossa. Essere preso, essere usato, essere ferito - tutto così che qualcun altro potesse ottenere quello che voleva da te nella minore quantità di tempo possibile. Non era lo stesso, neppure un poco. Tony era semplicemente spaventato.  
La paura era un motivatore orrendo. Lo faceva fare ogni genere di cose folli.  
Tirando la porta della camera e aprendola, Tony osservò la lanterna dietro all'angolo del corridoio lungo il terrazzo e corse verso di essa con un pensiero difficilmente coerente nella sua testa.  
"Aspetti, Cono di Neve. Voglio parlarle." L'ordine da smargiasso uscì da lui in fretta, alimentato dalla bravado e senza molta pianificazione.  
Il capo non si preoccupò neppure di smettere di camminare, men che meno girarsi e rivolgere la sua attenzione a Tony.  
Tony fece la sola cosa che poteva pensare di fare e corse per raggiungerlo. Se il capo non lo avesse calcolato, bene, potevano semplicemente divertirsi con una passeggiata notturna insieme.  
Il solo problema era che faceva un freddo glaciale e Tony indossava solo dei pantaloni sottili. La sua prossimità al capo rendeva la cosa anche più difficile - il freddo radiava da lui allo stesso modo in cui sarebbe uscito da un frigorifero. Ma lui era infinitamente ostinato quando voleva esserlo, e visto che il capo non gli prestava attenzione Tony assunse di poter fare un vero tour comunque.  
"Dunque, inizio io. Se volessi costruire uno scaldabagno per evitare di morire ogni volta che faccio un bagno, dove potrei trovare del materiale per farlo?" lanciando uno sguardo su al capo, colse la vista di un battito di ciglia in reazione. Bene, il progresso era progresso. "Pensavo semplicemente ad una cosa semplice e vecchio stile, alimentata a legna, visto che presumo che l'elettricità sia ben lontana dal poter esistere in questo posto, e francamente non saprei neppure da dove tirar fuori del filo metallico. Penso di aver visto Natasha indossare le tende del suo soggiorno poco fa..." Tony senz'altro vide il suo labbro piegarsi in un sogghigno quella volta, "Ma non parleremo mai più di lei, va bene. Dimentichi che io abbia detto nulla."  
Forse la trappola ad olio era un punto dolente per persone che non fossero Clint. Archiviando mentalmente la cosa Tony camminò in silenzio, infine tenendosi un passo indietro quando raggiunsero una vera biforcazione nella strada. Il capo oscillò la lanterna a sinistra, ma sembrò correggere se stesso e si girò verso destra, il suo passo che diveniva deciso. Tony lo seguì subito e cercò di non sentirsi come un confuso cucciolo che accompagnava i passi del suo padrone. Quello era davvero completamente improduttivo.  
Il passo si allungò rapidamente, dirigendosi giù per le scale, attraversando il punto da dove erano arrivati e passando la cucina, la grande sala e il solarium. Tony iniziò a sospettare che fosse meno un tour e più una corsa verso una destinazione precisa.  
Quando raggiunsero una porta sbarrata in ferro che rivelava scale di pietra che scendevano nell'oscurità, Tony si fermò.  
"Ho parlato troppo?"  
Scattando dritto, il capo tenne la sua lanterna alta e si girò verso Tony per la prima volta dopo la cella nella torre.  
Era quasi ovvio che i suoi occhi immediatamente si abbassassero sul reattore arc e si socchiudessero come fessure. Lo sguardo che lanciò a Tony era quasi accusatorio.  
"Cos'è quella luce?"  
"Oh, adesso vuole una conversazione?" replicò secco Tony, scosso. "Va bene, allora può iniziare lei - cosa c'è in fondo a quelle scale? E' qualche tipo di camera di tortura?"  
Il capo lo guardò come fosse un idiota. "Il Boiler. E' rotto." le sue dita artigliate si strinsero sul manico della lanterna. "Non mi è mai servito."  
Tony si sentì improvvisamente ed inesplicabilmente colpevole per aver implicato che il suo carceriere lo avrebbe picchiato. Guardandolo aprire la lanterna ed estrarre una grossa candela dal candelabro accanto alla porta, Tony si aggrottò confuso fino a che lui l'accese e la mise di nuovo sul muro. Per lui, presumibilmente. Era tutto molto... distantemente cortese, ma più relativamente al fatto che significava che con una luce Tony non avrebbe dovuto seguire il capo in alcun luogo quella sera.  
"Ancora non so come chiamarla," disse mentre il capo si incamminò indietro da dove erano arrivati, la pelliccia attorno alle sue spalle aggiungeva imponenza alle spalle ampie della sua figura.  
"Non ho un nome," scattò il capo duramente sopra alla sua spalla. "Ne un nome ne una storia ne una parola mi può definire. Solo le azioni." Il brillio della sua lanterna era quasi andato, quasi una stanza oltre.  
Tony non aveva idea di che cosa significasse quel piccolo discorso criptico, ma la sua attenzione si agganciò ad un importante dettaglio.  
"Dunque se vi ho solo visto creare ghiaccio ovunque, significa che vi devo chiamare Puffo Frigo?"  
Un tonante, echeggiante ringhio fu la sua sola risposta.  
Tony lo contò comunque come una vittoria.


	3. Capitolo 3

### Castello di Winterheart 

I giorni arrivarono e andarono.  
Adattarsi ad essere il prigioniero di un enorme castello bloccato in una perpetua tempesta di neve si rivelò essere sorprendentemente semplice, quando Tony sospese l'incredulità e semplicemente si arrese ad ogni cosa magica e/o relativa al 'capo', che aveva privatamente chiamato Signor Frigo. Il nuovo nome era dovuto principalmente al fatto che non aveva mai avuto un capo nella sua vita e non aveva intenzione di riconoscerne uno adesso, ghiaccioli o non ghiaccioli.  
Il suo tempo era consumato da piccoli e semplici progetti che sapeva avrebbero tenuto focalizzata la sua attenzione sull'essere produttivo invece di pensare a Pepper e, più importante ancora, alla sua libertà.  
Il boiler era divenuta la sua principale sorgente di divertimento, specialmente dopo che aveva pulito e revisionato l'intera cosa e si era reso conto non solo che funzionava a a carbone, ma che il carbone ammucchiato appena dietro di esso si ricostituiva ad ogni palata che Tony gettava nella fornace del boiler. Creare un sistema automatico per alimentare il boiler gli aveva richiesto meno di due giorni. Tony si sentiva personalmente tormentato dalle sorgenti di luce di merda e dalla mancanza di un JARVIS per effettuare i calcoli per lui, ma c'era qualcosa di organico ed eccitante nel tornare indietro alle basi.  
Quando infine emerse, sudato, spogliato fino alla vita e coperto di polvere nera, Clint Barton lo aspettava.  
"Perché hai una torcia elettrica nel petto?" chiese schiettamente Clint. Si stava grattando il collo della sua camicia con una mano e teneva uno straccio nell'altra. Tony semplicemente glie lo prese di mano e iniziò a pulirsi la faccia con esso. La sua pelle prudeva e si sentiva strana.  
"E' bello vederti di nuovo anche per me, Camp."  
"Clint."  
"Come vuoi." Tony gli restituì lo straccio sporco e si tirò indietro i capelli, girandosi per guardare la porta ancora aperta della stanza del boiler. "Penso di aver fatto l'acqua calda, ma non sono del tutto convinto di aver ripulito tutti i sedimenti che c'erano e aver rinforzato i tubi per migliorare l'efficienza..."  
"Acqua calda?" gli occhi di Clint erano spalancati. "Acqua calda per i bagni?"  
Tony fece spallucce. "Quella era l'idea, ma non è..."  
Prima che Tony potesse riuscire a urlare 'pericolo estraneo!' Clint aveva fatto un passo dentro il suo spazio personale e lo aveva baciato in bocca. Ebbe una breve sensazione di barba lunga e labbra e no prima di spingerlo indietro, occhi selvaggi e un po' fuori di testa.  
"Guarda, sono lusingato, davvero, ma siamo troppo diversi." Clint non si fermò ad apprezzare il suo humour, semplicemente si girò verso il corridoio dirigendosi verso il solarium.  
"Natasha!" urlò, senza neppure preoccuparsi di mantenere la tranquillità. "Il tipo nuovo ci ha procurato l'acqua calda!"  
Oh, grande. Era stato etichettato. "Mi chiamo Tony."  
"Come vuoi." rimbeccò Clint intelligentemente. Si diedero un occhiataccia reciproca per un attimo prima che Clint si aprisse in un sorriso e gli tendesse la mano. "Bello incontrarti - di nuovo, voglio dire. Dunque puoi aggiustare le cose? C'è un sacco di merda che ha bisogno di essere aggiustata qui." La stretta di mano era stranamente debole, ma Tony non commentò alla cosa.  
"Posso aggiustare macchine, in generale," disse. "Sono un - sono nell'ingegneria. Un ingegnere fai da te. A volte faccio esplodere le cose." a volte le persone esplodono, quello non lo disse.  
"E' figo. Sai come ingegnerizzare del sapone decente?"  
Quello fu il modo in cui conobbe realmente Clint Barton. Era leggermente squilibrato nel suo humour e si comportava un po' come uno scoiattolo, ma Tony diede la colpa al fatto che avesse vissuto dodici anni da solo con un grosso stronzo blu come coinquilino. Sciolsero il ghiaccio piuttosto rapidamente non appena decisero di abusare 'Cuoco', come Clint chiamava l'enorme montavivande nel muro, facendogli generare per loro ogni tipo di alcool che veniva loro in mente, incluso dell'orrenda grappa di pesca che Tony ricordava dai suoi anni al college.  
Natasha infine scivolò fuori dal solar come un ragno curioso e usò la sua ingenuità per portar fuori un vassoio di peperoncini, una candela accesa e svariati tipi di vodka. Il pomeriggio fu un po' annebbiato per Tony dopo di ciò, ma era quasi certo che fosse un buon tipo di nebbia. Natasha infine scivolò fuori dal solar come un ragno curioso e usò la sua ingenuità per portar fuori un vassoio di peperoncini, una candela accesa e svariati tipi di vodka. Il pomeriggio fu un po' annebbiato per Tony dopo di ciò, ma era quasi certo che fosse un buon tipo di nebbia.  
Il solarium divenne la loro nuova base di operazioni sociali. Le operazioni sociali consistevano per buona parte nell'ubriacarsi e raccontare orribili storie di vita insignificanti, pensando a modi audaci e non rintracciabili di fare scherzi al loro padrone di casa, giocando a sexy hangman e pianificando riparazioni in tutto il castello.  
L'ultima cosa era stata un idea di Clint, qualcosa riguardo il fatto che il lavoro manuale era buono per l'anima. Tony aveva i palmi pieni di schegge e non era d'accordo, ma lo teneva impegnato e la compagnia era dolorosamente benvenuta. Non che lo avrebbe detto loro.  
"Perciò cosa c'è la dentro?" chiese Tony dopo il loro terzo giorno di 'restauro', che era praticamente pulire stanze e frugare in cerca di oggetti interessanti. Erano passati davanti alle stesse enormi porte borchiate ogni volta e la curiosità lo prendeva.  
"Non lo so," replicò Clint, facendo spallucce. "il catenaccio è troppo pesante per me. Qualsiasi cosa ci sia la dentro, è grande e non ha visto la luce da un paio di decadi. Non penso che neppure il capo sappia che cosa c'è la."  
"Giusto." continuarono verso Cuoco senza un'altra parola. Non fu fino a che non furono a metà di un enorme pizza Chicago con piatto profondo che Clint infine iniziò.  
"Dunque tu vorresti..."  
"Ho un paio di idee per una leva da usare in due che possa sollevare quel chiavistello." Tony si pulì la bocca. "Domani mattina?"  
Barton sorrise. "Fanculo ci sto." si strinsero la mano con una sinistramente molto accuratamente riprodotta Cola e pizza, e per la seconda volta la mano che Tony prese nella propria aveva una stretta molto debole che non sembrava intenzionale. Lo sguardo sul viso di Barton mentre sedeva diceva che lo sapeva anche lui.  
"Ho avuto la mano davvero ben congelata qualche anno fa," Clint spiegò senza preamboli, girando la sua mano destra con il palmo in alto nella luce del fuoco. "Non sento più molto in essa, ma funziona comunque."  
Tony semplicemente annuì un po' imbarazzato nel discutere una lieve disabilità. Le persone prendevano la loro cattiva fortuna molto male a volte, lui stesso incluso.  
"Natasha ha detto che ti piaceva tirare con l'arco." Dannazione, Tony.  
"Si," replicò fermamente. "Ero anche piuttosto bravo."  
"Il capo?"  
"Non colpa sua." il tono di Clint era realista. "Io sono stato stupido; ho cercato di aiutarlo dopo che si era quasi rotto la schiena scivolando dalle scale sulla trappola ad olio di Natasha." Lui inghiottì e piegò la mano, gli occhi blu fissi sul movimento goffo. "Il capo non tocca le persone. Io non credo che possa. Con le persone, voglio dire."  
"A causa del ghiaccio?"  
L'alzata di spalle di Barton era tesa. "Non penso che lui voglia fare del male a nessuno quando è arrabbiato, ma il ghiaccio compare comunque. Si è formato attorno alla mia mano, e adesso guardami. Non potrei fare una sfida coi pollici con un bambino di cinque anni. Vivi e impara, giusto?"  
Tony fu distratto dal ricordo dell'orlo di un mantello che gli sfiorava la gamba, e il sibilo e il colpo dello stesso tirato via. Una candela accesa per lui e messa su un porta candele in modo che non dovesse accettarla dalle sue mani. Che tipo di vita potevi avere se non potevi toccare un altro essere vivente?  
"Nessuna meraviglia che sia antisociale," Tony si sorprese a dire. Sentiva un po' troppa 'simpatia per il diavolo' e decise che era fuori di testa ma Clint semplicemente annuì, rilassandosi leggermente.  
"Quindici anni qui e non ho mai davvero parlato con lui," ammise. "Diavolo, dopo che mi ha congelato la mano non lo abbiamo visto per tre interi mesi."  
Un carceriere che si sentiva colpevole per aver fatto del male ai prigionieri. Un carceriere che non lasciava andare nessuno ma evitava chiunque fosse in vista. Tony non era un esperto di psicologia ma l'abominevole uomo delle nevi sembrava avesse alcuni problemi reali. Era preparato a minacciare il castello, magia o non magia, come una specie di replica dell' Afghanistan, solo un po' più comoda e meno restrittiva. Essere minacciato. Scusarsi. Ricordare a quelli che avevano il potere che eri indispensabile. Lavorare più duro. Pianificare la fuga. Ma quando tutto era stato detto e fatto non c'era molto con cui Tony potesse lavorare. Di certo poteva semplicemente cercare di uccidere il grand'uomo, ma ipotermia da contatto, danno ai nervi e semplice congelamento non erano davvero attraenti. Come potevi lottare contro qualcosa che non era umano e non voleva davvero farti del male?  
La domanda portava ad un altra domanda: Ma Tony voleva tornare a casa?  
Casa era pietà e media e listini azionari. Casa era vuota per buona parte del tempo. Casa... era una personal assistant che gestiva la sua vita. Era un migliore amico che contava su di lui per usare il suo ingegno per uccidere persone in modo più efficiente di prima. Casa era una figura paterna di cui non era certo di potersi fidare.  
Senza le Stark Industries, nessuna di quelle persone avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui. Rhodey certo. Rhodey era suo amico e infine si sarebbe fatto una ragione del colpo dovuto alla decisione di Tony di smettere di fabbricare armi. Obadiah probabilmente se ne sarebbe andato - era un uomo d'affari, gli servivano gli affari per sopravvivere. E Pepper. Senza di lei sul libro paga, non c'era una vera scusa di consumare il suo tempo.  
Tony andò a letto quella notte chiedendosi che cosa stesse facendo con il suo tempo ora. Obadiah avrebbe trovato un posto per lei nell'azienda, senza dubbi. Sarebbe stato un idiota a non farlo: Pepper valeva il suo peso in oro. Lei era efficiente, tollerante, perspicace e parlava schiettamente indipendentemente dalle circostanze. Un impiego senza Tony Stark non sarebbe stato un problema per lei.  
Era realistico riempire mentalmente la distanza che avrebbe lasciato se fosse morto o permanentemente assente e trovarla ben riempita. Forse stava diventando troppo bravo a farlo.  
Il pensiero lo preoccupò di più di quanto avrebbe dovuto; dopo tutto, aveva scelto lui il suo destino quella volta. Era egoista, probabilmente, ribellarsi mentalmente all'idea che era sostituibile, o che i suoi amici avrebbero potuto andare avanti dopo la sua perdita. Rhodey non lo aveva fatto - aveva continuato a cercarlo per tutti e tre i mesi in cui Tony era stato tenuto prigioniero. Ma avrebbe fatto lo stesso per tre anni? Dieci? Trenta? Ovviamente no - Tony non aveva mai dato a nessuno abbastanza di se stesso da essere tanto prezioso per qualcuno. Era generalmente accettato che non c'era molto altro da dare sotto al suo QI ed ai soldi. Solo un sacco di spigoli vivi, auto coinvolgimento e alcool costoso.  
Si rotolò e rigirò nel suo letto sovrabbondante per un paio d'ore prima di surriscaldarsi ed alzarsi, sentendo lo strisciante prurito dell'inattività che sciamava sotto alla sua pelle. In momenti come quelli, quando la sua testa era troppo rumorosa e le sue spalle troppo pesanti svegliava JARVIS e creava qualcosa di nuovo e folle e meraviglioso. Considerato che non c'era suono proveniente dalle sale fuori dalla sua porta, Tony si accontentò di accendere una lanterna e stancarsi con una camminata.  
Vagò per un ora e mezzo attraverso quelle fredde, morte sale, che puzzavano di polvere e sentendo la pietra fredda sotto ai piedi nudi. Quando infine si trovò di nuovo davanti alla porta della sua camera, stanco e gelato fino alle ossa, Tony cercò di fingere che non era deluso di essere ritornato in completa solitudine. Sapere che la sola persona che sarebbe stata sveglia a quell'ora sarebbe stato il capo si inabissò stranamente nella sua oscurità. Ma poi c'era qualcosa di edificante riguardo il far compagnia a qualcuno che era probabilmente anche più infelice di quanto eri tu.  
***

"Pronto quando vuoi," disse Clint. "Ma che resti agli atti, questo sembra un entrare di forza."  
"Se va tutto secondo i piani, sarà solo entrare." Tony spostò il suo peso sul tavolo su cui era in piedi. "Va bene, al tre. Uno, du... dannazione!" chiaramente sentendosi un po' il grilletto facile, Clint lanciò il suo peso giù sulla leva troppo presto. La sbarra saltò su dalla sua culla da un lato, quasi colpendo direttamente Tony. "Davvero, Barton?"  
"Mi spiace. Mi sono eccitato."  
"Non scherzo," grugnì Tony, infilando rapidamente una pietra nello spazio che la sbarra aveva lasciato nel chiavistello in modo che non cadesse di nuovo al suo posto. "Qualsiasi cosa ci sia li dentro spero che ne valga la pena. Okay, abbassa e riprova di nuovo. Lentamente stavolta." Clint schiacciò la leva di nuovo, dando a Tony la possibilità di alzare la posizione della sbarra più in alto con più o meno ogni piccolo oggetto che aveva a portata di mano.  
"Se c'è un tesoro lo dividiamo cinquanta e cinquanta, chiaro?" Clint fissò la sua mano sobbalzando. "Vesciche. Grande. Perché io sono l'addetto ai lavori manuali?"  
Tony si aggrottò. "Oh, mi spiace, non sto facendo lavoro manuale qui, chi sta sostenendo la sbarra che hai appena quasi lanciato contro la mia inconsapevole faccia?"  
"E' stato un incidente!" si lamentò Clint, tirando lo straccio fuori dalla sua tasca e avvolgendoci la mano con esso. "Ma continua così e il prossimo non lo sarà."  
"Basta," annunciò Tony. "Il tesoro sarà diviso settanta trenta. Compenso per lavoro nocivo malgrado le minacce e i manovali incompetenti."  
"Fanculo," grugnì Clint.  
"Non ti posso aiutare. Lo sai, reclusione e simili."  
Clint rise di nuovo, ma stavolta c'era tensione nella cosa. "Reclusione? Bello, ti sei offerto volontario. Praticamente hai supplicato il capo per rimanere qui."  
Dall'altro lato della sbarra, Tony fissò il suo compagno di ambigui crimini. Aveva capito da quello che Natasha aveva detto che Clint era felice di stare a Winterheart, ma l'amarezza nella sua voce non confermava quella storia. Stavolta Tony non sentì desiderio di inseguire l'argomento. Clint aveva avuto, vediamo, sedici anni quando era stato intrappolato? Se c'erano regole che riguardavano l'ammissione al castello, che diavolo aveva passato? Chi aveva lasciato indietro? Scuotendosi di dosso le domande, Tony tornò a concentrarsi sul compito attuale. Domande personali potevano attendere un altro giorno. O settimana. Una settimana andava bene.  
Un improvviso movimento visto con la coda dell'occhio catturò la sua attenzione. Dando un occhiata su alla terrazza del corridoio che stava sopra di loro, Tony pensò di aver visto uno sprazzo di verde. Ma per il momento in cui i suoi occhi si focalizzarono, non c'era nulla li salvo vecchi quadri polverosi e portacandele tremolanti a malapena in grado di restare accese.  
C'era una sola cosa che conosceva in grado di smorzare una fiamma così facilmente. Interessante.  
"Va bene, scendi sulla leva ancora una volta," disse Tony, prendendo un piccolo candeliere di ferro per infilarlo sotto stavolta. "Se non lo riusciamo a sollevare abbastanza dobbiamo cercare invece di fare una sega."  
Clint rimase in silenzio, semplicemente lanciando il suo peso sulla leva di nuovo. La 'leva' era realmente un gruppo di quattro aste di metallo per tende legate insieme, ma con la loro limitata fornitura di materiali era il meglio che erano riusciti a procurare. Tony aveva cercato di riempire lo spazio sotto alla sbarra mentre era sollevata, ma non stava andando abbastanza in alto. Clint stava solo piegando la leva fino al pavimento. La sbarra era semplicemente troppo pesante, la leva troppo debole e la distanza da terra troppo piccola. Sollevare la sbarra sopra alla culla in cui era fissata era stato il piano originale, ma non ci riuscivano semplicemente.  
"Dannazione," Clint sospirò, lasciando lentamente la leva mentre Tony toglieva le mani da sotto alla sbarra. "Pensavo stessimo arrivando da qualche parte. Immagino che chiunque abbia sbarrato la porta voleva davvero rimanesse chiusa." sembrava così dannatamente desolato che la viscerale necessità di Tony di impressionare brevemente oltrepassò il suo buon senso.  
"Dunque, quanto è forte la regina delle nevi, ad ogni modo?"  
"La chi?" chiese Clint non capendo. Tony semplicemente aspettò. Quando la monetina infine cadde tutto il sangue scivolò via dal suo viso. "No, no, no, ragazzo, lascialo perdere. Anche se potesse, non è... chiedere non va bene, okay?"  
"Perché no?  
L'incredulità di Clint era quasi palpabile. "Merda, perché ti congelerebbe in un blocco di ghiaccio? Perché non gli piace la gente? Perché è probabilmente quello che ha sbarrato le porte per prima cosa? Scegline una!"  
Tony si stava già dirigendo lungo il corridoio. "Non può far male almeno chiedere," disse, mappando mentalmente la sua rotta verso l'ala ovest. "Viviamo tutti sotto lo stesso tetto, giusto? E' come un tutto esaurito, eccetto ... penso che sia venuto dopo che tu sei arrivato qui in effetti. Ma il mio punto è, condividere è aver cura."  
"Condividere è morte," urlò dietro a lui Clint, sembrando quasi in panico. "Andiamo, Tony, semplicemente dimentichiamoci della dannata stanza. Non ne vale la pena!"  
Tony semplicemente gli fece cenno di smetterla. Era un progetto, e i progetti erano importanti per prevenire cose come l'introspezione e la follia. Anche se Grande Blu se la fosse presa con lui al riguardo, probabilmente non avrebbe usato violenza fisica. Almeno non quella che coinvolgeva il contatto fisico, visto che in ogni caso lo evitava come la peste. Tutto quello che Tony avrebbe dovuto fare era evitare il ghiaccio. Sebbene provocarlo ad usarlo sarebbe stato senz'altro qualcosa da vedere. Lasciando Clint indietro alle porte, Tony si diresse nelle profondità del castello, cercando una familiare scala che terminava con le cicatrici marcate dagli artigli.  
Andare nell'ala ovest era certamente fuori questione, ma non significava che non potesse chiedere a Rapunziel di far scendere i suoi paurosi, potenzialmente violenti capelli. Guardando in su alle scale nell'oscurità che si raccoglieva in cima, Tony cercò di pensare ad una carota adatta da dondolare davanti al ca... davanti al loro padrone di casa eremita.  
Trovare cosa ci fosse dietro alle porte sbarrate giù dalle scale non era davvero una domanda bruciante. Scoprire di più su di lui era molto più in alto nella lista delle priorità di Tony, e se usava la stanza bloccata come scusa, bene, Clint non avrebbe mai sospettato. L'idea che chiunque volesse volontariamente cercare quel tipo sembrava aliena a lui.  
Tony gironzolò sul pianerottolo per qualche minuto, andando avanti e indietro senza sapere cosa usare come esca. Continuava ad attraversargli la mente di fare solo qualche passo verso l'alto e dare un occhiata migliore, ma qualcosa al riguardo puzzava molto di suicidio.  
"Dunque possiedi un senso di autoconservazione dopo tutto," una voce roca commentò dietro a lui. A dispetto di se, Tony divenne rigido per la paura prima di girarsi attorno per incontrare un familiare sguardo rosso.  
Nella brillante luce del giorno, il suo carceriere era anche più ultraterreno di quanto fosse stato la notte in cui aveva mostrato a Tony la stanza del boiler. on la pelliccia grigia avvolta attorno alle sue spalle con il mantello che cadeva dietro di se sembrava quasi regale. Ma il lungo groviglio di capelli neri che si spargeva sulle sue spalle, le sue corna curve d'avorio, gli occhi demoniaci e i segni curvi sulla sua pelle - tutto gli diceva che gli abiti non erano altro che un fiocco di seta legato attorno ad un pugnale. L'uomo era pericoloso che volesse o meno. Tony cercò di riprendere il suo treno di pensieri e riportarlo al presente.  
"Commentare riguardo il mio istinto di sopravvivenza implica che mi avreste ucciso se fossi andato di sopra." Tony mise le braccia conserte sotto al suo reattore arc e sperò che diavolo, non potesse leggere il linguaggio del corpo. "E' questo che sta dicendo?"  
Al diavolo, okay, era ovviamente un soprannome che sarebbe rimasto nella sua testa - il capo lanciò uno sguardo su per la scala. "Forse."  
Tony non aveva una buona risposta da dare a quello. Lanciava semplicemente una moneta quando qualcuno lo faceva incazzare?  
"Vi ho visto sulla terrazza. Hanno detto che uscivate solo di notte."  
"Davvero?"  
Cercare di ottenere una reazione da lui era come levare denti. Tony decise che era senz'altro stufo del gioco se quello era un problema, perché di certo non era stato uno dei suoi difetti in passato.  
"Perché avete messo Pepper in una cella quando tutti gli altri possono andare in giro per il posto? Ha cercato di salire qui sopra?"  
Il capo semplicemente si girò. Annoiato della conversazione o semplicemente non volendo rispondere, Tony non era sicuro, ma lo sprazzo di frustrazione sotto alle sue costole era abbastanza forte da fargli sporgere le mani ed afferrare il bordo del mantello verde mentre il capo iniziava a salire le scale.  
"Sto parlando con lei," disse Tony e tirò.  
Colto tra la mortificazione e la paura del freddo, guardò la schiena del capo inarcarsi come quella di un gatto, sottile e fluida mentre riaggiustava il suo equilibrio, saltando facilmente indietro sul pianerottolo e girandosi per incontrare lo sguardo di Tony con divampanti occhi rossi. Ma Tony rifiutò di mollare.  
"Tu osi," fremette di rabbia il capo, respirando acutamente e con forza contro la guancia di Tony. Colto nel corto garbuglio del mantello e della presa di Tony, il capo rimase in piedi fin troppo vicino perché alcuno di loro rimanesse dritto. L'ostinazione era tutto quello che sembrava farli rimanere entrambi dov'erano. "Tu osi toccarmi?"  
"Tecnicamente, toccare i suoi abiti, ma certo, io oso," replicò Tony fermamente, perforandolo con uno sguardo diretto. "Non può lanciare quel suo tipo di merda e andarsene senza una spiegazione. Non sono il suo servitore danneggiato e sono certo come l'inferno di non essere una rabbiosa donna Russa. Perché ha chiuso Pepper in una cella? Chi è lei? Che cosa è? Mi dia una reale dannata risposta qui perché se deve possedere la mia libertà fino al giorno che morirò, mi deve almeno questo."  
Le probabilità che Tony stesse per essere congelato erano molte, colto a lanciare simili commenti e lui lo sapeva. Ma ogni istinto dietro ai fatti diceva che quel bastardo gelido non voleva davvero posare un dito su nessuno. E se era ostacolato al riguardo, forse Tony poteva pareggiare verbalmente il campo di gioco. Era un esperto in bravate e stronzate, dopo tutto.  
Le dita di Tony bruciavano per la frizione quando il mantello venne strappato dalla sua presa, lasciando il suo palmo formicolante e dolorante. Ma nessuno dei due si ritirò, e dopo alcuni lunghi secondi Tony osservò la bocca del capo divenire una stretta linea di scontento.  
"Il castello è una prigione ed un santuario," disse, facendo scivolare le braccia indietro nascoste dalle pieghe verdi. "La tua donna ha cercato di lasciare i confini. Sai quello che ti aspetta la fuori nel bianco."  
"I lupi," disse lentamente Tony. "L'ha rinchiusa in modo che non corresse contro di loro. Ma perché diamine non ha semplicemente lasciato che lo facesse? Perché di certo non sembra che lei ci tenga qui per la compagnia." Fece istintivamente un passo avanti mentre l'espressione del capo si chiudeva. "Perché niente di lei ha senso? Dimentica la magia, il ghiaccio, anche le dannate corna che escono dalla sua testa. Posso compartimentalizzare con il meglio di essi. Questo posto, lei, perché le persone vengono qui? Perché lei li trattiene?"  
"Io..."  
"E' un problema di potere?" persistette Tony. "Controllo? Siamo degli animali per lei? Sacrifici, giocattoli, cibo? Quale uso può possibilmente avere nel tenere tre umani spezzati rinchiusi in questo dannato labirinto per topi..."  
"Perché mi servite!" ruggì il capo, e le parole erano angustia e furia. Il ghiaccio scricchiolò e cadde dalle dita artigliate mentre le piegava, come se stesse cercando di afferrare qualcosa che non era più li. Il capo mostrò affilati canini in un ringhio, ma i suoi occhi erano pieni di dolore. "Lui non mi ha mai detto perché."  
"Lui?" Tony respirò, mandato al tappeto dalla visione. Lui... il capo non era arrabbiato, stava struggendosi per qualcosa. Qualcosa perduto? Qualcuno? "Noi vi serviamo? Che cosa significa?" Ricevette solo una desolata scossa del capo di rimando. Il capo sembrava stare per andare di nuovo, e Tony non pensava di avere abbastanza forza da usare lo stesso trucco due volte.  
C'erano solo così poche informazioni per lavorare. Ogni scheggia di conoscenza sbocciava in mille fantastici scenari, eccetto che qualsiasi cosa davvero era possibile. Davvero qualsiasi cosa. Tony sapeva che avrebbe potuto diventare matto cercando di pensare a tutte le ragioni per cui il suo carceriere potesse aver bisogno di tre persone.  
Poi il capo si girò, dirigendosi alla scala di nuovo e gli occhi di Tony si focalizzarono ancora sulla pesante pelliccia grigia avvolta attorno alle sue spalle.  
"Quella è una pelle di lupo," disse. "Non è vero?"  
Il capo si fermò immobile sui suoi passi.  
Una prigione ed un santuario, aveva detto. Dove i lupi attaccavano solo se non potevi andartene. Tony sapeva esattamente dove aveva preso quella pelle grigio acciaio.  
"Questa non è la nostra prigione, vero?" chiese, qualcosa di amaro e orrendo che si contorceva nel suo stomaco. "E' la vostra."  
Uno sguardo sbigottito gli disse tutto quello che doveva sapere.  
"Una deduzione impressionante," replicò il capo, la sua voce in qualche modo anche più sfinita e rauca di prima. "Totalmente inutile, ma impressionante."  
"Lei, stronzo egoista." Tony fremeva di rabbia. "Lei egoista, odioso bastardo. Non mi meraviglio che sia stato gettato qui." Si girò sui tacchi e se ne andò con impotente furia che gli faceva battere il cuore, ignorando il cristallino spezzarsi del ghiaccio e il rumore di stivali che se ne liberavano. Era stato un buono spettacolo, ma non sarebbe rimasto a guardarlo.  
Il capo era stato il prigioniero per tutto il tempo, li teneva li solo per avere un pubblico. Così che qualcosa di più penoso di lui poteva precipitarsi attorno per farlo sentire meglio. Che diavolo avrebbe pensato Clint al riguardo?  
Tony arrivò fino alla grande scalinata prima che l'aria alle sue spalle arrivasse come una tempesta artica.  
"Tu non hai idea," ringhiò il capo, "Nessuna idea di quello di cui parli."  
Tony si girò. "Davvero? Lo provi," lo sfidò. "Ci lasci andare."  
Qualcosa tremolò attraverso i lineamenti alieni del capo per l'ardire; una tensione disperata dove avrebbe dovuto esserci rabbia. Per un solo istante, Tony pensò di leggere panico in quegli occhi divampanti.  
"Non lo farà, vero?" un sorriso contorse la sua bocca ma non c'era nulla di remotamente piacevole al riguardo. "Lo sa, l'ultima volta che sono stato tenuto prigioniero, potevo almeno capire il motivo. Lei? Lei è solo patetico."  
"Tu..." il ghiaccio esplose da mani blu artigliate, arrivandogli addosso come coltelli mortali. Tony si piegò di lato per evitarli - ed i suoi piedi non trovarono altro che aria.  
La scala sembrò allungarsi giù per miglia, ogni gradino di marmo un frastagliato dente in una bocca infinita. Il cuore di Tony diede un singolo, terrificato impulso mentre il suo equilibrio lo piegò a testa in avanti e la pietra pallida corse verso il suo viso.  
Un lampo di blu incrociò la sua vista. Mani che lo tiravano, ma non verso la salvezza. Tony sbatté contro un muro di freddo, sentì qualcosa premere la sua testa stretta contro di esso e poi stava rimbalzando duramente, rotolando ancora ed ancora in una scivolata piena di colpi e di spigoli che avrebbe dovuto fare più male di quanto fece. Quasi in risposta, la sua caviglia gridò mentre strisciava il bordo di un gradino. Tony diede un singolo sospiro di dolore prima che l'aria venisse portata fuori da lui dal scivoloso impatto sul terreno, lasciandolo aggrappato strettamente a stoffa e freddo mentre le vertigini sballottavano i suoi sensi, sentendosi come se stessero tirandolo verso il soffitto.  
Mentre Tony pensava a vomitare, il corpo - il corpo sotto di lui tremò con un doloroso colpo di tosse. La pressione si rilasciò dal lato della testa di Tony ma non sparì. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, la stanza ancora in movimento ma si spinse in su leggermente comunque. Doveva vedere.  
Il capo era sotto di lui, sdraiato in modo spezzato sul marmo. Sangue blu scuro sgorgava da un taglio sulla sua fronte, appena sotto un corno. Qualcosa scivolò attraverso i suoi capelli e Tony si rese conto del motivo per cui non aveva battuto la testa scivolando giù. Braccia. Le braccia e le mani e le dita si erano avvolte attorno ad esso come una gabbia ed ogni colpo che avrebbe dovuto sentire era stato assorbito da un corpo molto più resistente del suo.  
La caduta lo avrebbe ucciso, Tony si rese conto con assente paura. Avrebbe dovuto uccidere anche il capo.  
"Oh Dio, tieni duro," si scosse mentre si tirava su in posizione inginocchiata. Il capo era fermo come la pietra sotto di lui. "Non puoi morire anche prima che io abbia scoperto il tuo nome."  
La figura floscia sotto di lui non rispose. Senza pensare, Tony si sporse e premette due dita sul suo collo, sentendo quello che logicamente avrebbe dovuto essere un punto di battito, anche per i prigionieri blu con tendenze suicide. La pelle che toccò era fredda in modo allarmante, ma neppure lontanamente al livello in cui era stata prima che cadessero. Le sue dita non divennero ghiaccio, neppure, ma registrarono il battito regolare che diceva che il suo eroe dubbio era ancora vivo e vegeto.  
Tony stava ancora cercando di decidere se fosse stata una cosa buona o cattiva quando il capo aprì gli occhi.  
Per un lungo, silenzioso attimo si fissarono semplicemente l'un l'altro, misurando, calcolando ma più che altro Tony ebbe la sensazione che il capo non fosse del tutto cosciente di quello che era appena accaduto. Sintomi di un trauma cranico si manifestarono molto rapidamente, vero?  
Afferrando l'angolo del suo mantello, Tony lo tirò su e lo premette contro il taglio sanguinante per cercare di limitare il flusso, afferrando una mano artigliata e premendola sul materiale in modo che potesse tenerlo li da solo. Fu in quel momento che il capo si focalizzò sulla mano di Tony avvolta attorno alla sua e scattò in su, strappando la sua mano libera con una tale forza che Tony sentì un'unghia ribelle che graffiava la carne del suo palmo.  
"Tu sciocco!" sputò, spingendo via Tony con tutta la sua forza. Il colpo atterrò piatto sul reattore arc, il dolore esplose nel suo petto, ma non fu fino a quando finì di scivolare con il viso contro il marmo che si rese conto che non poteva respirare.  
Si spingeva per prendere aria ma nulla accadeva. Il reattore arc aveva infine causato quello che era sempre stato un rischio. Yinsen lo aveva avvisato, e nella comprensione della cosa la mente di Tony gli diede i dati alla velocità della luce in un turbinante torrente di panico oscuro e dolore.  
I polmoni ad una capacità del settanta percento più pressione e forse tenendo conto dell'approssimativo spazio fra la base del reattore e la trachea, trachea e spina dorsale, pressione e forza sulla cassa toracica agganciata attorno al reattore, flessione dello sterno più pressione più forza che piegava all'interno, la base spingeva la trachea, la trachea spingeva la spina dorsale, il tessuto si comprimeva causando una ferita tracheobronchiale, collasso, collasso causava asfissia causando la morte, causando la morte.  
Stava andando in panico, sapeva che stava andando in panico ma non poteva fermarsi, il reattore aveva colpito all'indietro la sua trachea e stava per morire dopo essere quasi morto e si, si c'erano solo un certo numero di volte in cui poteva ingannare la morte con o senza aiuto...  
Una stoffa verde si posò attorno alle spalle di Tony avvolgendosi stretta attorno a lui mentre mani trascinavano il suo corpo su in posizione seduta, piegandolo avanti in modo che potesse mettere i palmi sulla pietra.  
"Più lento," una voce come vetro rotto disse nel suo orecchio. "Attraverso il naso. Cerca di rilassare il... l'interno del tuo torace." le parole erano impacciate, come se stesse cercando di tradurre qualcosa, ma il palmo che premeva sul suo diaframma diceva abbastanza. Tony si focalizzò su di esso mentre cercava di tirare un decente respiro nei polmoni. Bruciava profondamente era caldo, e sapeva di rame da qualche parte giù nella sua gola ma c'era un sospiro di ossigeno e con esso, seguì il sollievo.  
"Meglio," il capo sussurrò, sembrando esausto. La mano sotto al suo torace si ritrasse ma Tony l'afferrò stringendola brutalmente forte e tirandola indietro.  
"E' ... schiacciato.... io sono..." esplose in una serie di colpi di tosse spezzati che portarono lacrime ai suoi occhi. Facendo uno strano, quasi lugubre rumore, il capo si abbassò e premette l'orecchio sulla schiena di Tony.  
"No," disse dopo un momento, ma la sua voce non era del tutto ferma. Tony pensò che suonasse impaurito quanto era lui. Il che... "Non sento un blocco. Il respiro era stato espulso fuori da te e quel disco metallico premeva su qualcosa, ma non c'è nulla di schiacciato. Sei andato in panico."  
"Io sono," iniziò Tony, ma fu tutto quello che riuscì a sussurrare. In modo umiliante, le lacrime nei suoi occhi non erano dovute interamente al dolore. Non sarebbe morto. Non a così poca distanza dall'Afghanistan. Neppure quando aveva pensato di aver già dato via la sua vita. Stava bene. Stava bene.  
Sedettero li per lunghi minuti, Tony che cercava di rimettere il suo respiro sotto controllo ed il capo intrappolato accucciato dietro a lui, teso e cercando attivamente di non tirare via la sua mano dalla stretta di Tony. Era fredda, la sua mano, ma qualsiasi emozione scatenasse i ghiaccioli non era quella che stava sentendo in quel momento. Irrazionalmente, Tony si sentì come se lasciarlo andare avrebbe riportato quella tortura senz'aria, lo stretto doloroso panico del soffocamento. Il ricordo di acqua scura, il ricordo di un pugno nei suoi capelli che lo spingeva giù verso la morte. Pensava di essere riuscito a superarlo ormai.  
"Non litighiamo più," gracchiò qualche tempo dopo. La sua caviglia pulsava in avviso mentre si spostava. Dietro di lui, un respiro sbuffato fu la sola risposta.  
Poi, "Loki."  
Tony batté le palpebre, girandosi a guardare sopra la spalla. "Salute?"  
Il capo grugnì di irritazione. Il sangue gocciolava ancora giù per il suo viso.  
"Il mio nome," disse seccamente. "Era Loki. Una volta."  
Tony pensò alla cosa per un poco. Loki. Rapido e tagliente. Rimava anche in qualche modo con il suo nome, il che lo rese un istantaneo successo. Tony non era certo del motivo per cui lui glie lo aveva improvvisamente detto, a meno che non fosse stato davvero sveglio dopo che erano caduti.  
"Salve," disse infine. Il ca... Loki sembrò afflosciarsi un poco, come se qualcosa lo avesse deluso. Tirò via la mano di nuovo e stavolta Tony lo lasciò andare, cercando di spingersi goffamente in piedi. La sua caviglia non sembrava rotta ma avrebbe avuto la madre di tutti i lividi da affrontare presto.  
Quando Tony fu abbastanza sicuro di avere un equilibrio sufficiente e sollevò la testa, Loki lo stava fissando da vicino.  
"Cosa?"  
"Non toccare mai la mia pelle," disse Loki prendendo indietro il suo mantello. "Il ghiaccio può ucciderti."  
"Forse." La trachea di Tony bruciava ancora, dando alla sua voce una punta di ansito maggiore del solito. "Ma se non arrivo di soppiatto, non ti faccio arrabbiare o cerco di lottare con te, direi che potremmo fare braccio di ferro fino al tramonto senza problemi."  
"Perderesti," disse piatto Loki. La preoccupazione di attimi prima era andata, rimpiazzata da qualcosa di duro e ingiusto. "Io sono più vecchio, più forte e più pericoloso di qualsiasi cosa su cui tu abbia posato i tuoi occhi e sarò obbedito. Non cercarmi più, Tony Stark."  
Il suo nome suonava interessante nella bocca di Loki. Qualsiasi accento avesse il tipo dava un nuovo tono alle vecchie sillabe. Tony fu sorpreso di scoprire che gli piaceva.  
"Va bene. Ad una condizione." si spostò sotto all'occhiataccia diretta a lui, ma tenne il terreno piuttosto bene. "Visto che sei così dannatamente forte - cosa di cui dubito, ma non parliamone - pensi che potresti togliere la sbarra alle grandi porte vicine all'atrio principale? Non riusciamo a sollevare la sbarra."  
Loki si aggrottò, la sua testa che si tirò leggermente indietro. Il movimento espose il liscio blu della sua gola in modo che distraeva Tony che cercò di non guardarlo.  
"La sala da ballo non è altro che polvere e oscurità. A cosa vi serve?"  
"E' un segreto." non doveva sapere che il segreto era che Tony non aveva neppure capito che era una sala da ballo la dentro e che aveva in effetti nessun uso per essa comunque.  
Loki sembrò allarmato dalla risposta. "Allora rifiuto."  
"Andiamo. Considerala la tua scusa per avermi buttato giù dalle scale."  
Il ghiaccio uscì dalle mani di Loki colpendo il marmo come grandi lunghi coltelli. Tony ingoiò.  
"Troverò qualcos'altro." zoppicò via velocemente. Qualcosa gli diceva che aveva spinto Grande Blu ben oltre i suoi soliti confini sociali. Scherzare sarebbe potuto arrivare dopo.  
O mai.  
Qualsiasi cosa lo avesse lasciato in uno stato di ragionevole salute più a lungo.


	4. Capitolo 4

### Castello di Winterheart

Tony non tornò alle porte della sala da ballo dopo il suo alterco con Loki, invece scegliendo di tornare alla sua stanza per il resto della giornata a pensare a tutto quello che era accaduto. Tutto quello che aveva imparato.  
Il ghiaccio, Tony pensò mentre si immergeva nella vasca da bagno, il ghiaccio doveva essere un qualche tipo di meccanismo di difesa. Attivato da una forte emozione negativa? Era possibile. Una reazione inconscia, certamente. Aveva una ragionevole quantità di educazione nel campo della biologia e fisiologia, ma i diavoli blu del ghiaccio erano fuori dal suo campo di esperienza completamente. Sperimentazione di qualsiasi tipo era del tutto fuori questione. Non aveva l'equipaggiamento per farlo, comunque.  
Stava ancora rimuginando al riguardo quando la porta della sua camera si spalancò, sbattendo contro il muro con un sonoro colpo.  
"Tony?" una voce molto familiare, molto tesa chiamò. "Oh merda, Nat, è probabilmente morto. Sapevo che avrei dovuto andare con lui."  
"Colpa della sua idiozia per aver affrontato il capo." Natasha suonava come se fosse alla finestra della sua camera. Non fate cerimonie, pensò seccamente.  
"Le chiacchiere relative alla mia morte sono state grandemente esagerate," chiamò lui. "Sebbene la mia caviglia mi fa quasi desiderare che non lo fossero."  
Entrambi entrarono alla carica nel suo bagno con l'esatta stessa mancanza di cortesia sociale, perciò stette loro bene quando si beccarono la vista di lui sprofondato fino al petto nell'acqua calda senza alcun tipo di abito.  
"Buona sera?" offrì mentre loro stettero in silenzio davanti alla sua vasca. "Natasha, dimmi che sai qualcosa di pronto soccorso. La mia caviglia ha guadagnato quattro libbre dall'ora di pranzo."  
Spostando Clint da davanti a se con una spinta all'anca, Natasha spinse indietro i suoi capelli lunghi sopra alle spalle e spinse le sue maniche in alto, tirando fuori la sua gamba per il polpaccio in modo che il suo piede fosse sopra all'orlo della vasca. Nel giro di cinque ore era andato da dolorante a nero e gonfio di lividi.  
"Devo sentire l'osso," avvisò lei. Tony semplicemente annuì.  
"Pensavo che avresti potuto dirlo. Sii gentile con me." Girandosi verso Clint, stava per chiedere una distrazione quando si accorse esattamente di cosa stesse guardando. Non era di certo il reattore arc. "E' comune cortesia dare un occhiata al mio pisello, Barton, non fissarlo in esclusiva."  
"Cosa? Non ne ho visto uno per un milione di anni." Clint si grattò la peluria sul mento. "Bene, voglio dire, ho visto il mio. Ovviamente. Stai dannatamente zitto."  
Qualsiasi scherzo Tony stesse per fare venne sopraffatto dal sibilo di dolore che gli sfuggì mentre le prudenti dita di Natasha toccarono le ossa della sua caviglia. ruotando la giuntura e chiocciando in modo scorbutico al movimento limitato che era in grado di produrre. Per quando ebbe terminato stava sudando nell'acqua calda della vasca e dovette immergersi di nuovo per sentirsi pulito.  
"Non è rotta," disse lei chiaramente quando lui riemerse. "Non appoggiartici fino a domani. Clint prendigli una borsa di ghiaccio da Cuoco quando ti alzi domattina." I suoi occhi verdi si spostarono sul reattore arc. "Hai dei lividi anche li."  
"Va bene," disse Tony semplicemente.  
"E' l'impronta di una mano."  
"Si, lo è."  
Natasha lo guardò storto. Tony sorrise di rimando. Lei stava assolutamente morendo dalla voglia di sapere e lui si godeva ogni attimo della cosa.  
Clint stava fissando il livido con un'espressione che davvero toglieva il divertimento dal momento. La sua mano destra si stava contraendo.  
"Non capisco," disse lui. "Sei stato qui dieci secondi. Io sono stato qui dieci anni. Di più. Ma lui mi ha fatto male e non lo ha fatto a te."  
Tony comprese, ed il parallelo delle loro situazioni non gli era sconosciuto. Una caduta per le scale, contatto a pelle, eppure lui stava bene e Clint era stato reso permanentemente disabile di una mano.  
"Tu avevi ragione," disse semplicemente. "Non penso che lui sappia come controllarlo quando accade. Io ho preso la sua mano ed era a posto. Cinque minuti dopo c'era ghiaccio su tutto il pavimento." non aggiunse quello che aveva scatenato il ghiaccio. In qualche modo non pensava che Clint lo avrebbe apprezzato. "Parlando della tua mano comunque, ho alcune idee per un arco."  
Natasha gli lanciò uno sguardo pericoloso. Protettiva verso Barton? O colpevole? Clint semplicemente sedette sull'orlo della vasca, senza preoccuparsi dell'acqua che lo bagnava.  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Bene, puoi bloccare il gomito vero? Che ne dici se ti installassi una specie di maniglia sotto alla linea di tiro in modo che la stretta della tua mano non sia così importante? O, diavolo, possiamo iniziare da zero e cambiare del tutto le mani." fece spallucce mentre Clint lo fissava. "Molte idee, molti materiali. Di una parola."  
Clint inghiottì forte e annuì, la sua mascella stretta. "Si," riuscì a tossire. "Sarebbe bello."  
"L'offerta è ritirata se piangi nella mia vasca da bagno, però."  
"Fanculo," rimbeccò lui, ma stava ridendo. Tony sorrise di rimando.  
"Okay, ma seriamente uscitevene dal mio bagno." Non aveva molta modestia, ma stare nudo in una stanza con due persone con cui non dormiva faceva ancora parte della sua definizione di strano.  
"Gesù, okay." Clint andò di corsa, dando un colpo al suo culo bagnato mentre andava. Quando fu andato Natasha si girò verso di lui con un sopracciglio impressionantemente sollevato.  
"Un arco, ah? Pensavo tu fossi specializzato in altri tipi di armi."  
"Io sono specializzato in molte cose."  
"E' un elettromagnete?"  
"Si. Sei una spia?"  
"Non c'è nessuno qui su cui spiare," replicò lei. "Non ho mai visto tecnologia simile. A cosa serve?"  
"Mi tiene in buona salute. Eri una spia?"  
"Cosa ti fa pensare che io sia una spia?"  
Tony si trascinò fuori dalla vasca da bagno goffamente, sgocciolando acqua sopra a tutte le piastrelle fino a che Natasha non gli lanciò un lacero asciugamano sotto i piedi e glie ne tese un altro. Prese il suo tempo asciugandosi la faccia e i capelli prima di replicare.  
"Sei protettiva verso il tuo nome."  
"Dunque?"  
"Hai una cicatrice da garrota sulla tua gola. Il tuo accento non scivola mai. Sai come fare una 'trappola ad olio standard' per come lo hai gentilmente detto. I tuoi passi non fanno mai un suono a meno che tu non lo voglia. Hai riconosciuto il mio viso con uno sguardo e le mie abitudini culinarie immediatamente." gli sorrise Tony. "Sei una dannata spia Russa."  
Lei lo guardò decisamente mentre si asciugava e si infilava la canottiera bianca e i pantaloni, più che altro perché non voleva morire nudo se lei avesse deciso che fosse un rischio. Spostandosi i capelli bagnati dal viso, stava osservando la sua barba troppo lunga nello specchio quando lei rispose.  
"Io ero una spia," disse, e la sua voce si rilassò, la sua bocca curvava attorno i suoni familiari come se un po' dell'americano fosse scivolato via da lei, lasciando un po' del russo entrare. "Sono arrivata qui mezza morta, scappando dal tuo governo. La mia agenzia mi considerava un pericolo e mi ha bruciato mentre ero in missione a Washington. Lasciarono che la tua gente mi buttasse giù. Guidavo troppo veloce e ho urtato un paracarro sulla strada. Sono uscita lungo la china di una collina." la sua bocca si piegò. "Mi sono rotta metà delle costole e mi sono trascinata sulla pancia fino a che mi sono resa conto che nevicava forte in primavera. Sono qui da quella volta."  
Bene, quello di certo batteva la sua storia. "Penso che questo ti renda la donna più cazzuta che io conosca."  
Natasha sorrise prima di riuscire a trattenersi, sorprendendo entrambi loro. Per un attimo lo scetticismo feroce, svanì, rivelando qualcuno che a Tony sarebbe piaciuto conoscere meglio. Forse in un altra vita, pensò mestamente.  
Quando anche lei lo lasciò solo, Tony passò il resto della sera zoppicando per la sua stanza usando l'attizzatoio come una specie di bastone da passeggio, cercando di tenere a bada i suoi pensieri. Il castello aveva portato a se una spia, un ingegnere barra produttore di armi ed un arciere. Presumibilmente, comunque, visto che Barton sembrava definire se stesso per quella capacità. C'era un modello? Ma no, Pepper era arrivata prima. Pepper era impetuosa e precisa ma era compassionevole ed efficiente e non sarebbe mai stata accanto a persone come Natasha. Bene, lui aggiunse, c'era stato quel momento nella torre della cella in cui lui era stato un po' preoccupato per la sua capacità omicida, ma era stato un incidente isolato. Circostanze estenuanti.  
Dormì profondamente nella notte, svegliandosi di soprassalto e dolorante sul petto quando la sua porta venne spalancata da un Clint Barton ad occhi spalancati.  
"Ho il tuo ghiaccio," disse come buongiorno, mettendo quella che sembrava un vecchio sacco di farina giù sul comodino. "Non ci crederai mai."  
Tony si strofinò i palmi negli occhi, cercando di svegliarsi. "Mi hai portato la colazione?" sbadigliò.  
"Più tardi. Riprova di nuovo."  
"Onestamente non ho idea. Penso di essere cosciente al quindici per cento adesso se vuoi davvero..."  
"La sbarra è andata." Clint si gettò giù sul bordo del letto così forte che infastidì la caviglia di Tony, ma a malapena lo sentì.  
"Cosa?"  
"Si. Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia detto al capo deve aver funzionato, perché l'ho vista appoggiata al muro accanto alle porte stamattina. C'è una grande sala da ballo la dentro, Tony, dovresti vederla. E' polverosa e ci sono ragnatele e teli sopra ogni cosa ma è enorme," Lui esitò, poi esplose in un, "Dobbiamo davvero ripulirla."  
Tony tirò le lenzuola di nuovo sopra alla sua testa disgustato, ignorando le assicurazioni di Clint che avrebbero almeno aspettato che potesse camminare. Ma nella morbida oscurità delle lenzuola Tony non riuscì a evitare di lasciarsi fare un sorriso di trionfo.  
Le cose iniziavano a divenire interessanti.

***

### Ufficio di Obadiah Stane

Non sto dicendo che non sia la fuori da qualche parte. Quello che sto dicendo è che abbiamo cercato ovunque. Non c'è traccia di Tony la fuori, Pepper, e ho una compagnia da gestire. La polizia sta cercando..."  
"La polizia non lo troverà mai. E' sparito in Solstice Canyon, Obadiah, ma non è dov'è imprigionato."  
Obadiah sedette indietro sulla sua sedia, corrucciato. Pepper Potts non era una donna dotata di voli di fantasia, e aveva gestito il problema Afghanistan molto bene. Questo doveva essere terreno familiare per lei. Ma invece di andare avanti con la sua vita e lasciare la ricerca ai ragazzi grandi, era li nel suo ufficio, sembrando provata e determinata come mai l'aveva vista.  
"Mi hai raccontato la storia," disse gentilmente, "e ti ho ascoltato. Ho anche spedito una squadra di sicurezza la fuori nella selva a cercare la neve. Ma la verità è che non posso agire senza prove, e non posso spendere il denaro della compagnia cercando un pazzoide." alzò una mano calmando per fermare le sue proteste. "Lo so, lo so. Stiamo parlando di Tony qui, ma anche io posso ammettere che è tornato come un uomo cambiato. Il consiglio è ansioso, le azioni stanno precipitando, e il gioiello della nostra compagnia è di nuovo perduto. Ci sono solo alcune cose che sono in grado di fare adesso."  
La testa di Pepper si abbassò. Nel suo grembo, le sue mani rimasero perfettamente composte.  
"Non posso solo lasciarlo la fuori. Io... Io ho visto il padrone di quel castello. Può fare cose che non ho mai visto prima, e Tony è capace di stuzzicare come nessun'altro essere vivente." lei guardò in su, incontrando il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi brillavano di lacrime. Pepper Potts, la consumata professionista. Pepper, che non ha mai lasciato che le sue emozioni prendessero il sopravvento.  
Obadiah represse un sospiro. Sembrava una trappola.  
"Va bene, va bene. Diciamo che credo che tutta questa storia riguardo il castello che scompare e il mostro del ghiaccio. Diciamo che sia vero. Dimmelo di nuovo."  
Pepper sorrise brillantemente. Fu allora che Obadiah si accorse della pila di fogli che aveva tra le mani strette.  
"Bene, mi sono presa la libertà di buttarlo giù su una analisi di trenta pagine divisa in locazioni geografiche in cui è apparso, cosa so delle persone che vi stanno dentro e la figura che chiamano 'il capo' che penso sia una specie nuova di umano ... o una molto antica." gli tese il fascicolo di documenti, alzandosi per chinarsi sul bordo della sua scrivania. "Ho anche ipotizzato a chi si aprono i cancelli e perché. E' incredibilmente grezzo, ma penso ci possa aiutare. Ho lavorato con JARVIS per disegnare alcuni schizzi grezzi degli altri prigionieri..."  
Obadiah sentì arrivare un mal di testa. "Quanto tempo hai detto che sei stata tenuta li?"  
Pepper batté le palpebre. "Circa sette ore."  
"Sei fenomenale, lo sai vero?"  
Obadiah scorse le pagine che gli aveva dato. Era esauriente, va bene, ma l'analisi stampata diceva una quantità di cose in più rispetto a quello che originariamente si era lasciato spazio per pensare. Pepper e Tony erano inciampati su qualcosa di grosso? Una base segreta? Sperimentazione umana? Dio solo sapeva cosa il governo faceva nei suoi antri segreti - gente dello Strategic Homeland Vattelapesca avevano iniziato ad annusare attorno a loro ultimamente - ma questo non sembrava qualcosa su sui avessero messo le loro burocratiche mani sopra. Comunque era un altra bandierina rossa con cui confrontarsi. Obadiah Stane non amava le bandierine rosse che si mettevano davanti ai buoni affari.  
Comunque, il prototipo di Iron Monger stava venendo molto bene. Tutto quello che gli serviva era un cuore.  
Forse quando avrebbe ricevuto quel cuore, avrebbe potuto anche avere una fortezza nascosta ed un mostro di ghiaccio a custodirla.  
"Va bene, Pepper. Mi ci butterò dietro di peso. Portiamo a casa il nostro ragazzo."  
***

### Castello di Winterheart

Era un idea stupida. Era certamente un idea stupida.  
Bene, no, Tony ragionò, le sue idee non erano mai del tutto stupide. Ma era senz'altro rischiosa e fino ad allora la sua esperienza con Loki, il Poco Amichevole Uomo del Ghiaccio era per lo meno irregolare.  
Clint gli aveva già detto che era un idiota. Natasha aveva minacciato di rompergli la caviglia per la preoccupazione per la sua vita. Visto che detta caviglia ci aveva messo tre settimane per guarire completamente la minaccia gli aveva fatto fare una pausa, ma quelle tre settimane erano state spese chiedendosi dove diavolo fosse Loki. Tony lo aveva visto l'ultima volta prendersi cura di una ferita alla testa sanguinante e minacciando di fare del male a Tony se gli si fosse avvicinato di nuovo.  
Tre per tre. Nessuno pensava che dovesse andare a cercare di nuovo Loki. Diavolo, anche il suo senso comune stava scuotendogli un dito contro.  
Ma lo stava facendo uscire pazzo.  
Clint aveva detto con l'esperienza di quindici anni vissuti con lui che il capo era su nell'ala ovest, probabilmente evitando chiunque come aveva fatto l'ultima volta che aveva fatto del male ad un membro della casa. A Tony piaceva la sua definizione - prigioniero sarebbe stato molto più accurato. Ma le bugie bianche di Clint a se stesso erano probabilmente una delle poche cose che lo avevano mantenuto sano negli ultimi quindici anni. Dodici, se non contavi l'arrivo di Natasha, ma Tony non era sicuro di come lei potesse condurre qualcuno alla sanità mentale. I peperoncini nella vodka avevano bruciato per giorni.  
In tutta onestà, stava diventando solitario. Tony era stato confinato nel suo piano per buona parte delle ultime settimane, dopo che la sua caviglia si era gonfiata e si era rifiutata di essere forzata in una scarpa, men che meno di supportare lui nel scendere le scale. Clint e Natasha si alternarono portandogli i pasti, anche dopo che li aveva pregati di portarlo giù nel solarium per vivere il resto delle sue giornate da zoppo vicino a un posto dove procurarsi facilmente del liquore e del grasso, anche se non un bagno. Lo avevano lasciato nella sua stanza a guarire e se ne erano stati da soli. Tony aveva ipotizzato la cosa dal viso dolente di Clint, anche mentre stavano mettendo insieme le idee per il prototipo del nuovo arco che avrebbe permesso di lavorare anche alla mano destra significativamente più debole di Clint. Non avevano ancora i materiali, ma era un inizio.  
Adesso che la caviglia di Tony stava molto meglio, il mistero dell'assenza di Loki era tutto quello a cui poteva pensare. Era, nel bene o nel male, interessato a lui. Impaurito da lui? Certo. Era solo istinto di sopravvivenza. Ma le sue origini, le sue capacità, la sua insana resistenza fisica - Tony doveva sapere. Ma quando tutto quello che poté ricordare fu sangue blu scuro che scorreva lungo il lato del suo viso e le dimostrazioni di contatto fisico distintivamente fuori personaggio, Tony doveva chiedersi - ma un tipo come quello può soccombere ad una critica ferita alla testa? Perché se era morto, forse avevano una possibilità di uscire di li.  
Se non lo era, bene... quello era il punto in cui l'idea di entrare nell'ala ovest era divenuta orribilmente rischiosa.  
Perciò fu con determinazione nel cuore e nausea nello stomaco che Tony rimase all'ingresso, chiedendosi se avesse il coraggio di fare un passo su verso il luogo dove gli era stato espressamente vietato di entrare. Ma se Loki era ferito - e davvero, quella caduta avrebbe potuto uccidere entrambi - allora aveva una scusa se fosse stato preso. Preoccupazione e curiosità. Era tutto quello che era. Nulla di malizioso. Nulla che potesse garantire di essere lanciato nella cella della torre per sempre. Giusto?  
Tirando un rapido, respiro fortificante, Tony iniziò a salire le scale.  
Era tardo pomeriggio, ma la scala era quasi del tutto buia, l'aria puzzava di polvere e umidità mentre saliva. I muri erano marcati di segni di artigli: Lunghi, profondi e curvi. Dovevi essere forte per fare segni come quelli con null'altro che gli artigli che aveva Loki. Il nervosismo frullava basso nello stomaco di Tony mentre continuava a muoversi, chiedendosi se fosse stato un buon momento per dichiarare le sue intenzioni. Di certo aveva fatto abbastanza rumore da essere notato. Non cercava di intrufolarsi, no - i prigionieri preoccupati non avevano ragione per svicolare. Questo era solo Tony che cercava di verificare se il loro grosso bastardo blu fosse in coma dopo essersi rotto il cranio sul marmo e dopo aver sollevato una sbarra di legno enormemente pesante dalla porta di una sala da ballo mentre perdeva ancora sangue. Ragione completamente legittima.  
Gli serviva solo convincere se stesso della cosa.  
Raggiungere la cima delle scale lo mandò quasi in panico a sufficienza da scappare di nuovo. Tony non aveva davvero pensato di arrivare così lontano senza essere scoperto. Loki stava dormendo? Era andato? O davvero ferito?  
Il pianerottolo si apriva su un corridoio di media grandezza su cui si affacciavano porte in vari stadi di usura e rottura. C'erano sei stanze, tre da ciascun lato con una piccola alcova alla fine che si apriva su una panca sotto una finestra coperta di sporco con metà dell'imbottitura che ne usciva. Una tenda azzurra stracciata appesa a pezzi attraverso di essa. La finestra era oscurata con quella che sembrava fuliggine.  
"Bello, amichevole atmosfera quassù," mormorò Tony. "Davvero accogliente."  
Era anche freddo. Non esattamente una temperatura sotto zero - c'era dell'aria che arrivava da qualche parte? Non sembrava che il freddo irradiato che sentiva stando accanto a Loki, ma c'era davvero un calo di temperatura. Arrotolando giù le maniche della sua camicia dai suoi gomiti, fece una pausa per sobbalzare alle pieghe e alla mancanza di gemelli ma li abbottonò frettolosamente comunque. Lo stile non era un problema ultimamente.  
Nulla si mostrò davanti. Cautamente, Tony si mosse avanti nell'ala ovest.  
Una cosa era certa, Loki non gli avrebbe fatto male se lo avesse scoperto. Era un grande conforto. Loki era del tutto contrario all'idea di danni fisici e violenza - non che avesse strettamente bisogno di alcuna delle due per parte sua, ma il suo viso sulle scale quando Tony lo aveva sfidato a lasciarli andare, quando aveva cercato di aiutarlo dopo che il reattore Arc gli aveva quasi schiacciato la trachea - quella era stata reale paura. Ma paura di cosa?  
Camminando oltre ogni porta, non sentendo nulla salvo il suo prudente respiro, le spalle di Tony si rilassarono un poco. Forse nessuno era a ca...  
Qualcosa scricchiolò dentro alla stanza alla sua sinistra.  
Un passo.  
Non c'era tempo per pensare o ritirarsi. Inspirando un respiro impanicato, Tony corse giù alla fine del corridoio e saltò sulla panca alla finestra, tirando la tenda in modo da nascondersi dalla vista di Loki.  
Oh merda, oh merda, oh merda, pensò ciecamente, i denti stretti e la testa bassa. Non sapeva quanta parte del suo corpo fosse ancora visibile attraverso la tenda strappata ma se si muoveva c'era una grande possibilità che Loki lo sentisse. Il tipo doveva avere dei sensi fantastici, viste tutte le altre capacità, ma se rimaneva fermo e non diceva nulla e - non poteva sentire le impronte termiche, vero? Se Loki avesse avuto qualche tipo di abilità di leggere impronte termiche come una creatura del ghiaccio allora Tony poteva anche dire addio al suo culo immediatamente. Cercando di non respirare e improvvisamente con la disperata necessità di andare in bagno, si paralizzò quando una porta nella camera si aprì con un basso scricchiolio.  
Per un lungo istante non ci fu alcun suono. Tony ebbe visioni di se stesso che spostava la tenda e si trovava faccia a faccia con il capo. Veniva lanciato attraverso la finestra sporca alle sue spalle e cadeva per due piani verso la morte. Neve rossa. Un cuscino di ghiaccioli. No, ricordò a se stesso ferocemente mentre una goccia di sudore freddo gli scorreva lungo la schiena, Loki non gli avrebbe fatto del male. Qualcos'altro forse, ma non quello. Forse. Se tutto andava bene.  
Passi ancora, stavolta pesanti e sicuri - e si spostavano via verso le scale. Lontano da Tony. Contando ogni passo che svaniva fino a che ci fu totale silenzio nel corridoio di nuovo, aspettò un altro intero minuto prima di fare un passo scricchiolante avanti sulla panca e dando un occhiata attorno al bordo della tenda.  
Andato.  
Grazie a Dio.  
Il suo personale momento da film dell'orrore svaniva, gli servì solo un attimo per realizzare di avere un intera nuova opportunità per curiosare attorno nell'ala ovest mentre Loki era fuori. Forse poteva trovare delle risposte in quella stanza. Non gli sembrava il tipo da chiudere a chiave le sue porte, probabilmente troppo sicuro della sua conoscenza del fatto che tutti se la facevano sotto temendo di farlo arrabbiare. Eppure, Tony non aveva mai lasciato che un po' di paura si mettesse fra lui e il progresso.  
La porta era stata lasciata vicina, dandogli solo abbastanza spazio da scivolarci dentro di lato con uno scricchiolio minimo. Quando fu certo che c'era ancora silenzio nel corridoio la fuori, Tony si girò e guardò le camere personali del padrone e prigioniero da più tempo di Winterheart.  
Se avesse avuto più tempo per deliberare sul suo piano avrebbe potuto forse avere un idea di cosa aspettarsi nell'ala ovest. Davvero, lo stato del corridoio avrebbe dovuto dargli un indicazione, ma comunque non lo preparò per la rovina e lo sfacelo che si trovò ad affrontare.  
Il posto era stato del tutto sventrato. Era oscuro e freddo, senza fuoco ne candelabri in vista. Ogni elemento di mobilio era stato ridotto in pezzi di legno e metallo contorto. Divani ingialliti erano stati spinti negli angoli della stanza, le loro imbottiture e ribelli pezzi di tessuto ammucchiati sul pavimento di pietra. Le sedie erano sparse attorno in pezzi. I tappeti erano stati tagliati a pezzi, ammucchiati e tirati di lato in favore della monotona pietra grigia. Le tende pendevano in strisce, quando non erano del tutto cadute a terra e ammucchiate con i tappeti. Un caminetto correva per metà della lunghezza del muro riempito di quelli che sembravano fogli di pergamena appallottolati e vetri rotti.  
Mentre Tony vagava più in profondità nella stanza, sentì odore di neve e umidità che soffiava da un terrazzo. Le porte mancavano entrambe; metà delle pietre che circondavano la cornice sembravano essere state staccate via e lanciate lontano, lasciando un buco aperto nella stanza che avrebbe probabilmente soffiato l'intero mucchio ghiacciato di neve verso l'interno.  
Trattenendo il fiato, affascinato ma più che un po' spaventato dalla devastazione della stanza, Tony si girò in un prudente cerchio e prese visione di quello che gli stava attorno. C'era un letto tirato contro il muro, le sue gambe rotte o staccate in modo che rimanesse sul pavimento. Era coperto di polvere sufficiente a far capire che non era stato usato da molto, molto tempo. Il sonno era qualcosa che a lui non serviva o era il letto che non gli piaceva usare? A giudicare dalla stanza, sembrava che Loki cercasse di sottrarre a se stesso ogni cosa che potesse essere considerata confortevole per una normale creatura.  
Mentre Tony si girava infine la vide, un ampia e sbiadita sedia con ali dorate sullo schienale spinta lontano dalla terrazza aperta. Che guardava al gelido esterno, probabilmente dava una grande vista dei boschi all'esterno. C'era un piccolo tavolo di legno accanto ad essa, miracolosamente intoccato a dispetto della catastrofe che lo circondava. C'era una tela avvolta su qualcosa che era posato su di esso. Era arrotondata, probabilmente della dimensione dell'elmetto del Mark I, qualsiasi cosa fosse.  
Tony si fermò al pensiero. Mark I - era divertente. Non ci sarebbe mai stato un Mark II. Ma la cosa sul tavolo aveva il suo interesse indipendentemente da ciò e scivolò avvicinandosi ad essa nella luce morente del pomeriggio tenendo un occhio sulla porta del corridoio mentre si muoveva. L'ultima cosa che gli serviva era inciamparsi su un pezzo di mobilio e allertare il capo che stava ficcanasando. Fu quella prudente concentrazione che lo lasciò completamente impreparato per l'accusatorio 'craaaaa' e il frullio di ali sulla terrazza.  
Il suo vecchio amico il corvo stava tornando, occhi dorati brillavano mentre apriva le sue impressionanti ali sulla ringhiera, piegando e abbassando la testa. Sembrava come un derisorio inchino. Il piccolo stronzo.  
"Vattene," sibilò Tony, con un gesto del braccio verso di lui. "Se fai saltare la mia copertura dormirò con i pesci stanotte." l'uccello, essendo un uccello e quindi non avendo qualsiasi particolare uso, defecò sulla terrazza e saltò due passi nella sua direzione. Grande. "Sei il suo animaletto? E' questo che sei? Controlli il forte mentre lui va a fare una passeggiata?"  
Il corvo arruffò le penne.  
"Lo prendo come un no." dando la schiena all'uccello per il momento, si avvicinò al piccolo tavolo con prudenza. Sembrava che - fosse qualcosa che brillava leggermente sotto alla tela? Tony non era sicuro che il suo cervello scientifico potesse gestire la vista di reale, visibile magia a distanza di tocco da se stesso. Comunque, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse la sotto sembrava importante. Doveva esserlo, visto che era la sola cosa ancora intera nell'intera stanza. E una traccia era una traccia. Doveva sapere.  
Trattenendo il fiato, Tony sfilò la tela e saltò indietro nello stesso movimento, il suo braccio libero alzato come uno scudo. Ma non accadde nulla, nulla si mosse. Anche il corvo sembrava non voler disturbare il momento quella volta.  
Era una mela.  
Una mela d'oro. Illuminata dalla luce, era sospesa dentro una campana di vetro come se fluttuasse nel proprio campo gravitazionale. Era bella, ed era...  
Stava marcendo. Un lato del frutto era floscio e raggrinzito, la pelle indolente e molle nel marcire. Non era un processo naturale di decomposizione qualsiasi cosa fosse. Nulla di naturale marciva per metà. Il resto della mela era perfettamente saldo e brillava di un oro opaco.  
"Questo è incredibile," sospirò lui. Fu un lavoro rapido tirare la campana di vetro su e lasciare fuori la mela. Non si spostò neppure. Come diavolo faceva a fluttuare? Se avesse potuto imbrigliare quel tipo di scienza, o trasformarla in qualcosa su cui poteva basare un prototipo, diavolo. Avrebbe cambiato il mondo.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto, sapeva che non era sicuro e che avrebbe potuto essere radioattiva, ma doveva. Tony doveva toccarla. Sporgendo una mano tremante, sfiorò con un dito contro il lato liscio della mela.  
La sua visione sparì. Il mondo sanguinò oro e verde e gelo -  
"CHE COSA HAI FATTO?"  
Qualcosa afferrò il retro del suo colletto, tirandolo via con tale forza che sentì un bottone strapparsi sulla camicia. Ancora sbigottito dalla visione, Tony sbilanciato indietro attraverso la stanza, cercò di ritrovare il suo equilibrio prima di cadere. La pietra ghiacciata sbatté sulla sua schiena - solo il muro ma gli tolse il fiato. Tony ansimò duramente, decidendo in quel momento che era un po' stufo di essere deprivato dell'ossigeno.  
Loki era sulle sue ginocchia accanto al tavolo, mani blu tremando a coppa attorno al frutto fluttuante. Non lo toccava; solo lo fissava con orrore e paura. Le lacrime stavano brillando nei suoi occhi rossi spalancati. Tony realizzò che qualsiasi cosa stesse vedendo, era più di una mela. Molto di più.  
"Il marcio si è sparso così tanto," Loki sussurrò, la sua voce grave con qualcosa di simile alla vergogna. Come perso. "Ho provato. Ho fatto tutto quello che si supponeva facessi..." tirandosi via dalla mela come se fosse dannoso per essa in qualche modo, fissò alle sue mani artigliate. "L'illusione della libertà. Speranza. Per nulla." labbra blu si sollevarono per rivelare un ringhio con denti affilati. "Per nulla!"  
La stanza iniziò a divenire molto fredda. Un cerchio di ghiaccio iniziò a crescere estendendosi dalla forma curva di Loki, un dilagante, crepitante anello di bianco. Stalagmiti iniziarono a formarsi dentro al cerchio, spuntando come punte di ghiaccio in un antica trappola. Tony iniziò a scivolare verso la porta, ma il capo di Loki si girò attorno al movimento, i suoi occhi che si puntavano su di lui. Nell'oscurità, non era altro che un ombra che mostrava denti bianchi e occhi rosso sangue.  
"A lungo ho ponderato sul significato delle sue parole. A lungo ho creduto nella sua saggezza." Loki si alzò in piedi instabile, gli arti che si piegavano goffamente. Tony poteva vedere il ghiaccio cadere via dalle sue gambe. Troppo ghiaccio, abbastanza da formarsi sul suo corpo in strati, strisciando lungo il pavimento e i muri come un crepitante gelido tappeto di rabbia, dirigendosi dritto verso Tony.  
"A lungo ho protetto i frenetici insetti che infestano la mia gabbia -" il vento ululò e fischiò dietro di lui. La neve turbinò nella camera. Loki spostò una mano verso di esso e trovò il suo intero braccio incastonato in una feroce estensione di ghiaccio simile ad una lama. Tony iniziò ad andare in panico mentre guardava Loki lottare con i suoi stessi poteri, la rabbia ed il tormento che salivano mentre la stanza iniziava a chiudersi mentre il ghiaccio copriva ogni cosa in vista.  
Loki aveva perso il controllo del suo potere. Era anche rabbioso. E se era rabbioso con Tony -  
"Non avrei dovuto venire, so che non avrei dovuto sconfinare." Tony iniziò, sforzandosi di mantenere la voce calma, "E mi dispiace di non aver mantenuto la mia parola, ma non fare così..."  
"Tu non mi dai ordini, umano!" Tony lasciò uscire un grido e si schivò mentre estensioni di ghiaccio scattarono fuori dal muro su cui era appoggiato. Loki lo seguì con il palmo libero steso. Il ghiaccio iniziò ad afferrare le sue scarpe cercando di tenerlo fermo. Loki stava ansimando duramente, il suo respiro stridente nella nebbia mentre ringhiava nella neve turbinante che cadeva fra di loro. L'intera stanza sembrava essere scolpita nel ghiaccio.  
"Sono stato generoso con la vostra razza per troppo tempo."  
Strappando le gambe dal ghiaccio con uno scricchiolio, Loki avanzò verso di lui con i movimenti di qualcosa che era troppo trincerato nell'istinto violento per potervi ragionare. Il ghiaccio si stava arrampicando su metà del suo corpo; che cosa avrebbe fatto a Tony?  
Tony non poteva pensare, non poteva respirare. Tutto quello che poteva vedere era lo sporgere curvo delle corna e la spada di ghiaccio in cui si era trasformato il suo braccio. Gli artigli che potevano scavare il legno e la forza che poteva spezzare pietre. Gli occhi che non tenevano null'altro che rabbia ferita.  
Tony sapeva che stava per morire.  
Ma anche allora, con tutta quella certezza, sapeva che non avrebbe potuto andare senza lottare.  
Afferrando la gamba incrostata di ghiaccio di una sedia rotta, Tony la lanciò più forte che poteva. Ma non a Loki - alla mela che aveva lasciato non protetta sul tavolo dietro di se. Poi scattò senza guardare indietro, il ruggito furioso di un predatore a cui era stata negata la preda che inseguiva i suoi passi.  
Non c'era alcun luogo ove nascondersi per lui a Winterheart. Conosceva ogni stanza e piano e pietra e Loki lo avrebbe trovato e lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi per quello che aveva appena fatto. Era troppo forte, troppo veloce - ma c'era qualcosa di più forte di lui.  
La magia della prigione stessa.  
Forse sarebbe morto, ma almeno avrebbe avuto compagnia.  
La caviglia di Tony faceva male mentre saltava giù dalle scale, il torace che bruciava ad ogni respiro mentre correva attraverso le sale. Natasha e Clint non erano in vista. Bene. Da qualche parte dietro il castello qualcosa si spezzò. Loki. Gesù, era veloce.  
Le porte principali incombevano davanti a lui. Tony a malapena esitò prima di tirarle aprendole e lanciandosi fuori nella tempesta. Il ponte levatoio era ancora abbassato, come era stato quando era arrivato. Il cancello, gli serviva solo arrivare al cancello.  
Una oscura forma tagliò l'aria, un cuneo di ali piumate che si inarcarono sopra alla sua testa. Tony a malapena sentì il grido duro del corvo sopra al cigolio di metallo gelato. Il cancello si aprì facilmente nelle sue mani, come se volesse che lui scappasse da Loki.  
Scivolando attraverso le porte di metallo, Tony corse nei boschi.  
La visibilità era quasi inesistente. Tutto era bianco e gelido, il tipo di freddo che scavava nelle ossa che faceva male come coltelli ad ogni alito di vento. Stava diventando una vera tormenta, e se non trovava qualche tipo di rifugio presto lo avrebbe ucciso prima o dopo. Calciando la sua strada attraverso la neve che gli arrivava ai polpacci, Tony cercò di trovare una via. Una mano premuta sul freddo dolente del reattore Arc cercando di scaldarlo, L'altra che faceva scudo al suo viso contro il freddo tagliente, lottò verso gli alberi e pregò che i rami troppo carichi fermassero almeno parte della violenza.  
Tony non era sicuro di quanto fosse lontano prima di doversi fermare. Non c'erano indicazioni, solo alberi e neve e oscurità che si raccoglieva. Tutto quello che sapeva era che le sue dita non si muovevano propriamente ed i suoi piedi non erano altro che mucchi ghiacciati di dolore. Ma l'ipotermia era meglio di qualsiasi cosa il capo stesse per distribuire. Se non altro, aveva lottato. In qualche modo. Correre via era un tipo di lotta, era sicuro della cosa.  
Affondò contro un tronco innevato di un albero stringendosi giù. Stava diventando buio. Buio significava più freddo. Buio probabilmente significava morte.  
"P-p-p-potrebbe essere peggio," disse a se stesso e agli alberi ghiacciati. "A-avrei potuto morire in un deserto."  
Quello fu il momento in cui il primo lupo iniziò ad ululare.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandara ha creato della fantastica Fanart della scena finale di questo capitolo! Potete trovarla [ qui](http://sandara.deviantart.com/art/chp-4-414669462).


	5. Capitolo 5

### Castello di Winterheart

Dopo l'Afghanistan, Tony aveva deciso che possedeva un talento latente per la sopravvivenza in condizioni difficili. Shrapnel nel torace? Non era morto. Prigioniero per tre mesi? Costruita un armatura e fuggito. Aveva affrontato il tipo di situazione che avrebbe spezzato buona parte delle persone normali ed aveva superato le aspettative. Era fantastico.  
Ma solo allora, accucciato da solo nella neve con l'echeggiante ululato di un branco di lupi che riempiva l'aria della sera, Tony non aveva esattamente la sensazione di essere un sopravvissuto. Aveva la sensazione di essere la cena.  
Non aveva armi. Non aveva idea di dove stesse andando ed aveva tanto freddo che stava perdendo la sensibilità nei piedi e nelle mani. Questo era brutto.  
Stare nascosto era comunque la morte. Per parte di un lupo o del freddo, sarebbe morto. Spingendosi in piedi, Tony iniziò a correre meglio che poteva. Forse era un bersaglio in movimento, la sua maglia rossa come un bersaglio nella neve. I lupi potevano vedere i colori? Tony non poteva ricordarlo ma il pensiero lo distrasse abbastanza da farlo cadere in una fossa oscurata, un terrapieno coperto di neve che portava a un lieve sentiero lungo quello che doveva essere un torrente ghiacciato. Attraversarlo sarebbe stato rischioso -  
C'era un lupo in piedi dall'altro lato, un grande grosso bastardo grigio argento con gli occhi dorati più luminosi e i denti più lunghi che Tony avesse mai visto. Stava perfettamente fermo fra gli alberi, guardandolo come se avesse avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per buttarlo giù. Era debole e spaventato e una preda, in un salto avrebbe attraversato quel torrente ghiacciato e gli avrebbe aperto la gola. Forse l'ospite successivo di Winterheart lo avrebbe trovato e si sarebbe chiesto cosa fosse dello stupido cadavere di Tony Stark, che aveva scelto il minore di due mali e aveva comunque lasciato le budella sparse sulla neve per i suoi guai.  
Trattenendo il respiro, Tony fece un cauto passo indietro dall'argine. Ci fu un brivido lungo la sua schiena e l'adrenalina nelle sue vene; poteva cercare di correre, forse arrampicarsi su un albero. Poteva spezzare il ghiaccio nel torrente? Affogarlo, ghiacciarlo? Qualsiasi cosa? Non stava - non poteva morire.  
Il lupo tirò indietro la testa e ululò. La gola lunga e i denti affilati, cantò per il suo branco, riempiendo l'aria con il suono della incombente morte di Tony. Che modo di andarsene.  
Tony si girò e corse. Corse per la sua vita e non si fermò per la paura o la rabbia o l'indifeso panico. Non pensò. Invece spinse le gambe attraverso la neve, spegnendo il selvaggio ruggire dei respiri e il pesante tuono del branco che chiudeva la distanza dietro a lui. Respiro che bruciava nei suoi polmoni, vide il sollevarsi di una collina davanti a se e aumentò il ritmo. Sopra ad essa avrebbe potuto esserci qualcosa che poteva usare, un posto dove nascondersi. Era un traguardo. Era speranza. Doveva solo farcela ...  
I denti scattarono dietro al suo collo, un ondata di alito fetido che arrivò contro la sua pelle. Un peso schiacciante colpì la sua schiena, forzando Tony giù nella neve. Gridando raucamente mentre un lupo stava sopra alla sua schiena, Tony tirò fuori il viso dal soffocante gelo e cercò di respirare. Non sapeva perché, ma cercò di respirare.  
Un morso si chiuse sul suo polpaccio; denti che affondavano nella carne. Non poté attutire il suo urlo mentre il dolore saliva lungo la sua gamba, cercando disperatamente di calciare il lupo sul muso mentre si girava. Non funzionò davvero. Tre di loro lo avevano circondato, ma c'erano altri occhi che brillavano nell'ombra degli alberi, guardando mentre il più grosso uccideva.  
Un muso insanguinato si sollevò dalla sua gamba. Gli occhi del lupo splendevano tondi e troppo luminosi nell'oscurità incombente, stranamente vuoti mentre fissavano Tony. Non c'era fame ne intelligenza ne pietà in quegli occhi, e nulla lo aveva mai terrificato di più. Perché non erano solo lupi. Erano la pattuglia perimetrale. Erano magici e seguivano gli ordini e non lo avrebbero ucciso perché erano animali affamati. Lo avrebbero ucciso perché aveva toccato il filo cercando di scappare. Perché lui era scappato.  
Lo avrebbero ucciso perché sapeva la punizione e lo aveva fatto comunque.  
Le fauci del lupo si aprirono, i denti che brillavano di rosso rosa per il sangue. Il suo sangue. Tony vide le sue gambe tendersi -  
\- si avvicinò alla sua gola esposta -  
\- e gli alberi tremarono per un ruggito così forte e così pieno di furia che l'alpha si lanciò indietro verso il branco, indietreggiando alla presenza di un predatore così terribile che qualsiasi istinto di sopravvivenza aveva sopraffatto la sua necessità di uccidere Tony.  
Sopra a lui, la tempesta ululò di nuovo.  
Per un attimo, Tony non sapeva se fosse stato salvato o se fosse precipitato in un nuovo tipo di inferno. Ma i lupi si radunarono mentre una stoffa pesante veniva lanciata sul corpo di Tony e una voce ringhiava nel suo orecchio.  
"Stai giù."  
Una mano premette la sua spalla nella neve e svanì. Tony non riuscì a farlo; ignorò ogni senso e spinse il mantello di Loki via dal suo viso. Davanti a lui fu salutato da una vista che avrebbe ricordato per il resto della vita.  
Loki stava alto nelle ombre fra Tony e i lupi, le braccia tese e gli artigli lunghi, ghiaccio che si arrampicava sulla sua pelle in un brillante ricamo che cambiava il blu della sua pelle in qualcosa quasi perlaceo. Ma quello fu dove la bellezza si fermava; davanti a sei lupi, ciascuno alto la metà di un uomo adulto, Loki era così feroce e bestiale quanto loro.  
Per un singolo sospeso attimo nel tempo i lupi piegarono la testa e abbassarono le pance, e Tony si chiese quanto Loki fosse davvero il padrone di Winterheart.  
Il vento soffiava un sipario di turbinante bianco, spezzando il momento mentre spingeva i capelli scuri di Loki via dalle sue spalle. Il respiro di Tony rapito alla vista della rovina di cicatrici sulla sua schiena, e lui seppe.  
I lupi volevano il solo prigioniero di Winterheart che era stato condannato a restare.  
"Portatemi i vostri denti e i vostri artigli." sputò Loki. Il ghiaccio colava dalle sue braccia come un armatura ornata di spuntoni. "Perderete le vostre vite."  
I lupi attaccarono. Tutti loro.  
Il respiro di Tony singhiozzò nella sua gola quando sciamarono attorno a Loki in un ondata ringhiante di zanne e pelo, solo per essere lanciati indietro in un massiccio blocco difensivo che spedì almeno due lupi sbigottiti di nuovo fra gli alberi. Quello era - loro avrebbero -  
Loki si mosse come un ballerino, le corna che catturavano l'ultima luce del pomeriggio, gli occhi socchiusi rossi come gioielli mentre lanciava affilate lame di ghiaccio dalle sue dita. Spostandosi avanti con il piede sinistro, l'impatto sulla neve spedì una curva mezzaluna di ghiaccio a sollevarsi in schegge. Era di nuovo l'ala ovest, ma stavolta non c'era un attacco incontrollato e scervellato. Questa era distruzione con uno scopo e Loki la faceva sembrare arte.  
I lupi vennero dispersi più e più volte, ogni attacco avanzato respinto dal ghiaccio. Uno si avvicinò abbastanza da mordere i bracciali dorati sul suo polso e Loki gli spezzò una zampa con un calcio così duro che il lupo sbatté contro un albero con uno scricchiolio raccapricciante.  
Per un singolo, ammirato momento Tony pensò che sarebbero riusciti a farcela.  
Loki si girò mentre rilanciava un altro colpo e colse il suo sguardo mentre ruotava - e il lupo alfa si lanciò avanti in un forte salto, denti aguzzi che si piantarono ferocemente nel fianco non protetto di Loki.  
Tony lo guardò con orrore mentre Loki spiazzato, urlando in modo roco mentre il lupo mordeva profondamente, cadde su un ginocchio mentre cercava di riaprire le sue fauci con entrambe le mani. Fu un ritardo che gli costò mentre il branco convergeva sul suo corpo curvo. Lo avrebbero fatto a pezzi e Tony avrebbe dovuto guardarli mentre lo facevano.  
Il petto teso, fece un tentativo di muoversi verso il branco, ma un ringhio eruppe da dietro le fauci aperte e gli occhi dorati dei lupi, seguito da alti guaiti di panico e dolore mentre il ghiaccio saliva dalla neve attorno a Loki caduto formando un cerchio di spuntoni, che trapassò alcuni dei lupi e mandò gli altri a correre indietro nei boschi.  
Correndo. Da Loki.  
Sorprendentemente l'alpha rimase, le sue fauci sporche di blu e rosso - il loro sangue sparso attraverso il suo muso. Sangue che sgocciolava anche da una zampa ferita, sembrando nero nell'oscurità che scendeva. Osservò entrambi con la stessa vuota pazienza che Tony aveva visto nei suoi occhi attraverso il torrente.  
Loki cercò di rimettersi in piedi per un ultimo attacco, ma Tony poteva vedere che era inutile. Stava sanguinando forte dal suo fianco, Mani artigliate tremavano di sfinimento. Ogni respiro affannato suonava ansimante di dolore. Eppure, in qualche modo, vedere Loki provarci comunque diede a Tony abbastanza coraggio da trascinarsi avanti, ancora afferrando il pesante mantello che lo aveva coperto.  
Qualcosa con ali frullò sopra di loro mentre Tony zoppicò verso il capo, i suoi occhi sul lupo mentre passava sul ghiaccio attorno a lui. I suoi occhi brillavano come monete dorate. C'era qualcosa di familiare in quegli occhi, ma il pensiero era andato quando Tony si sporse e mise una mano tremante sulla nuca chinata di Loki. Piegato su di se, un ginocchio nella neve, sembrava che stesse giurando lealtà alla propria morte. ciuffi ghiacciati di capelli neri toccarono il suo palmo. Loki non si ritrasse.  
Il lupo, d'altro canto, piegò la testa.  
Qualcosa frullò ancora nell'albero sopra di loro. Gli orecchi del lupo si puntarono verso di esso, ma non tolse lo sguardo dalla mano di Tony.  
Sai cosa ti aspetta la fuori nel bianco.  
A lungo ho protetto gli insetti striscianti che infestano la mia gabbia...  
Non cambiava nulla. Nulla era mai cambiato - e forse quello era il motivo per cui Loki aveva perso la testa quando aveva trovato Tony nell'ala ovest. Loki aveva difeso loro perché era quello che pensava di dover fare. Ma i lupi volevano lui, non Tony. Tony era solo dovere. Loki era la loro preda.  
Ma quel lupo non smise mai di guardare la mano di Tony, posata con cautela contro la nuca di Loki. Loki che non era neppure cosciente, sanguinando copiosamente nella neve.  
"Non puoi prenderlo."  
Le parole erano per metà un affermazione, per metà una sbalordita comprensione, ma erano vere e Tony lo sapeva nel momento in cui le aveva dette. Solo non sapeva cosa significassero per la magia di Winterheart e la prigionia di Loki.  
Obiettivi. Obiettivi e progetti e misteri. Non erano le situazioni in cui dava il meglio?  
Qualcosa si agitò di nuovo fra i rami, e il corvo lasciò andare un grezzo, marcato grido che spedì il lupo alpha a dileguarsi nella foresta senza nient'altro che un ruggito di saluto. Attorno a loro il vento mordente lentamente si calmò e con esso, fece lo stesso il battito di Tony.  
Ovviamente, il sollievo e l'adrenalina che scendeva portarono i loro problemi. La sua gamba morsa iniziò a gridare mentre il dolore tornava, e l'idea che avrebbe potuto realmente morire congelato iniziò a sembrare molto più vicina ad una certezza. Tirando il mantello attorno alle sue spalle, prese la collana di denti con dita che sentiva come fossero state scolpite con il ghiaccio di Loki. Era un pesante tipo di conforto attorno alle sue spalle e teneva il peggio della sera invernale a bada.  
"Adesso, dobbiamo svegliarti," Tony mormorò al groviglio di corna inginocchiato e ai capelli e al blu con le cicatrici che sedeva piegato ai suoi piedi. "Dobbiamo tornare a casa prima che tu ti dissangui." avvolgendo la mano nel mantello verde si sporse e scosse leggermente la spalla di Loki. Non accadde nulla. Ma il mantello non si incrostò di ghiaccio, neppure, quindi voleva dire che era toccabile. Nel bene e nel male, significava che Tony poteva almeno trascinarlo, ma avrebbe avuto bisogno di più tempo di quello che avevano. Quando la piena oscurità fosse discesa, sarebbero stati fottuti.  
Il tempo tirò via tutte le fermate allora. Tony succhiò un dito in bocca, lo tirò fuori e lo infilò nell'orecchio di Loki.  
La reazione che provocò aveva qualche somiglianza ad una lieve scossa elettrica, specialmente quando un tremore visibile si allungò attraverso la schiena di Loki e la sua testa si drizzò in confusione. Tony si sentì un po' male per lui mentre copriva le sue ferite, sibilando un controllato respiro che sembrava come se Loki stesse cercando di non far divenire l'aria blu come la sua pelle. Quando ebbe riguadagnato la sua compostezza, sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Tony.  
"I lupi," gracchiò. "Cosa è successo?"  
"Li hai spaventati con il tuo anello della morte li," Tony fece un cenno al cerchio di ghiaccio pieno di punte che li circondava. "Hai anche ucciso quei due la mentre mi stavi...'proteggendo'... facendoti azzannare. Andiamo, dobbiamo tornare indietro prima che quello grosso decida di prendere coraggio e venire a cercarci." Tese una mano a Loki che la ignorò e invece esaminò la ferita la suo fianco. Le dita che toccarono attorno al morso tornarono indietro viscide di sangue blu scuro. Occhi rossi si socchiusero calcolatori alla vista.  
"Andiamo," ripeté Tony. "Primo soccorso dopo."  
"Ho perso troppo sangue," disse Loki. "Posso a malapena stare dritto con la mia forza. Solo continua a camminare. Tutti i sentieri portano a Winterheart. Se i lupi ritornano verranno per me."  
Voleva che Tony lo lasciasse indietro. Non in un senso cupamente eroico, non perché Tony potesse salvarsi. Era reale e stranamente staccato e Tony odiava la cosa fin nelle ossa.  
Io voglio questo. Io voglio questo.  
Non sprecare la tua vita.  
Forse gli incantesimi si sarebbero rotti se Loki moriva nella neve. Tony avrebbe potuto andare a casa e vivere e costruire la sua nuova armatura, avrebbe potuto irritare Pepper e impressionare Rhodey e ubriacarsi e parlare dei progetti falliti di Howard con Obadiah. Avrebbe lasciato che Jarvis lo insultasse e avrebbe infettato il suo sistema con un virus che lo avrebbe fatto parlare come una bella del sud fino a che non lo avesse eliminato. Avrebbe potuto andare a casa.  
Tutto quello che doveva fare era lasciare indietro Loki, come lui aveva chiesto. Avrebbe potuto comperare del tempo da Loki... fino a che ne avesse avuto bisogno.  
Il mistero di Winterheart poteva rimanere solo tale. Una favola ricordata solo da pochi.  
Sbottonando la camicia per esporre il reattore arc, Tony strappò la sua camicia e mise un palmo sulla luce blu del reattore aggiornato, girandolo fino a che un calmo sibilo indicò il rilascio. Tirandolo a metà fuori dal suo torace, fu un lavoro rapido accrescere l'uscita energetica di riserva. Non avrebbe fatto nulla per gli shrapnel, ma la luce che dava lentamente si accrebbe fino a che illuminò la radura. Era quasi troppo scuro per vedere e se la lanterna che Loki portava con se nel castello era un indicazione, probabilmente neppure lui sarebbe stato in grado di vedere.  
Inginocchiandosi, Tony afferrò il polso di Loki e lo trascinò sopra alla sua spalla, prendendolo con l'altra mano e tenendolo giù come un ancora.  
"Io ho una gamba buona e nessun senso dell'orientamento. Tu vieni con me."  
Loki lo fissò, il suo sguardo baluginò. La mano che Tony aveva afferrato si flesse leggermente, gli artigli che premevano sulla pelliccia sulle sue spalle. Ma si sollevò in piedi con brevi, convulsi movimenti, sollevandosi fino a che fu di nuovo diritto. Lo sguardo che diede a Tony era di sfinimento e dolore in eguale misura.  
"Puoi uccidermi. Puoi riprendere la tua libertà e darmi la mia."  
"Hai ragione, potrei." Tony grugnì leggermente mentre girava entrambi, iniziando a camminare verso la direzione da cui era venuto. Almeno scendere per la collina sarebbe stato più facile che salirla. Sperando che fosse l'ultima parola riguardo la sua motivazione, Tony iniziò a zoppicare indietro verso il castello con il suo carceriere abbracciato.  
Il loro viaggio fu difficile. Loki era un peso schiacciante sulla sua spalla non importava quanto cercassero di manovrare attraverso la neve. Sembrava che tutto quello che potesse fare fosse non cadere nella neve e svenire. Per parte di Tony, stava semplicemente cercando di tenerlo su e controllare il suo rabbrividire. A dispetto del mantello, stava congelando. Non era sicuro di quanto stesse sanguinando la sua gamba, visto che tutto stava iniziando a diventare intorpidito dalle ginocchia in giù. Il congelamento sarebbe stato un terribile modo di divenire il primo amputato di Winterheart.  
Sarebbe davvero stato più semplice lasciarlo indietro. Avrebbe avuto senso lasciarlo indietro. Loki era troppo forte, troppo arrabbiato, troppo amaro. Il modo in cui si era scatenato nell'ala ovest era stato orribile. Aveva salvato la vita di Tony solo dopo averla messa in pericolo. Lo aveva salvato solo perché era quello che pensava di dover fare; perché gli umani fossero li in primo luogo. Era egoista e spezzato e Tony stava per bloccare di nuovo se stesso in quel luogo volontariamente, ancora a causa di tutto quel tormento e quella rabbia.  
Ma sarebbe stato lo stesso anche lui?  
Sostituisci una caverna con un castello, rimpiazza Yinsen e la sua saggia calma con - con nessuno che volesse neppure guardarlo negli occhi. Scambia tre mesi per più di quindici anni. Una ragione per la prigionia per le domande e la solitudine. Cosa sarebbe diventato anche lui? Sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere così a lungo? Assentemente, Tony strinse la sua mano sul freddo polso che pendeva sulla sua spalla, tenendo gli occhi sulla luce oscillante del reattore arc. Conoscendosi, lui avrebbe potuto divenire anche qualcosa di peggio.  
Inoltre, Tony aveva già visto morire una persona perché lui avesse la sua libertà. La morte di Yinsen era tutto il peso che la sua coscienza poteva sopportare.  
E poi c'erano i lupi. La zeppa nel culo del corvo che continuava a seguirlo. La mela luminescente. C'era un segreto in Winterheart, e lasciare Loki sanguinare in una tormenta non lo avrebbe rivelato. Non sapeva ancora perché gli era stato permesso entrare in primo luogo, o come Pepper si fosse perduta. C'erano troppe domande senza risposta per scappare via adesso. Per il momento, sarebbe stato sufficiente trovare la traccia che riportava al castello.  
Per qualche miracolo, qualche benedizione magica a cui Tony non voleva pensare troppo, trovarono davvero di nuovo il castello. Insieme riuscirono ad attraversare le porte mentre l'oscurità completa scendeva sotto di loro. Solo la vista dei muri ad arco e le enormi porte faceva dolere ogni osso nel corpo di Tony di nuovo, come se il suo sollievo per essere al sicuro avesse infine estratto qualsiasi forza gli fosse rimasta.  
Loki riuscì a sollevarsi abbastanza da camminare sui suoi piedi senza aiuto, dando a Tony la possibilità di stare in piedi dritto e pensare a quanto la sua gamba fosse davvero ferita. Non succedeva ogni giorno che venisse morsa da un magico lupo da guardia. Portavano la rabbia? La quantità di germi nelle loro bocche zannute avrebbe almeno potuto essere causa di preoccupazione.  
La porta era pesante come sempre, ma Loki si sporse sopra al capo di Tony e la spinse abbastanza forte da spalancarla. Dentro, qualcuno squittì di sorpresa e arrivò di corsa. Clint, caricando avanti con la lanterna e molto preoccupato.  
"Cristo su di un monociclo, Tony, che diavolo ci facevi la fuori con quella caviglia scassata?" Chiese arrabbiato trascinando dentro Tony per un polso. I suoi occhi quasi si spalancarono mentre registrava la sua temperatura corporea. "Cazzo! Sei quasi ipotermico e... quello è il mantello del capo."  
"Si." zoppicando nell'entrata, Tony si girò indietro mentre Loki sorpreso entrava dietro a lui. Nella luce dorata della lanterna il suo strano sangue aveva tracciato un ampia striscia fino al suo ginocchio. Il morso sembrava grottesco, profonde perforazioni che facevano un mezzo cerchio nel muscolo del suo fianco, appena sotto la sua cassa toracica. Era di un malaticcio blu pallido, trascinando i piedi, e Clint scivolò ancora via da lui impaurito.  
"Io sono..." Clint si azzittì' anche prima di poter iniziare una frase. La sua mano destra era premuta forte sul suo fianco e stava fissando il capo, Loki come se stesse guardando un incubo.  
Oh merda, Tony pensò disperandosi, ovviamente non poteva occuparsene. L'ultima volta che Loki era stato ferito così gravemente aveva quasi ucciso Clint senza volerlo.  
Ma poi la lanterna oscillò nella mano di Clint leggermente, oscillando mentre si passava la mano sul viso. I suoi occhi blu sembravano un po' selvaggi e continuava ad inghiottire come se stesse per vomitare, ma sembrò tenere duro e resistere.  
"Andate nel solarium," riuscì a dire. "Cerco Natasha." alla menzione del suo nome Tony vide Loki sobbalzare leggermente al suo fianco, ma era troppo tardi per fare altro che guardare Clint gettarsi di corsa verso la grande scalinata.  
Quello lasciò ancora Tony a rabbrividire in abiti e pelliccia bagnati, cercando di camminare su una gamba che sembrava stesse bruciando. Il solar era in fondo ad un lungo corridoio, ma il muro era un supporto sufficiente a permettere a Loki di camminare da solo, sebbene Tony pensasse fosse più che altro una cosa di orgoglio. Aveva quasi morso a sangue il suo labbro per tenere qualsiasi suono di dolore mentre tornavano indietro.  
Erano a malapena collassati sul salotto accanto al caminetto quando Natasha spinse le porte aprendole con la sua spalla e arrivò alla carica con un vassoio che con una pila di quelli che sembravano tovaglioli e una bottiglia senza marchi che sembrava sospettosamente del Moonshine. Clint era appena dietro a lei con due brocche di acqua calda e una pila di...  
"vasi da notte," Clint annuì all'espressione di Tony. "Non usati, amico, giuro. Toglietevi gli abiti."  
"Guarda, io terrò," Tony si oppose. "E' lui che ha bisogno di aiuto." dal lato più lontano del salotto, Loki era piegato su di se di nuovo, il capo piegato mentre premeva una mano sul morso.  
Natasha lo ignorò, sbottonando già la sua camicia e socchiudendo gli occhi per la luce del reattore arc. Tony fu rapido a riportarlo alla normale luce, ignorando il suo sguardo bruciante mentre aveva una visione ravvicinata di quanto profondamente nel suo petto l'alloggiamento scendesse.  
"Il capo non mi lascerà toccarlo," disse Natasha gentilmente, solo per le sue orecchie. "E Clint fisicamente non riesce a toccarlo. Vorrebbe, ma non ci riesce e tu non gli chiederai di farlo." Tony non aveva nulla da dire al riguardo.  
Terminò spogliato fino alle mutande e avvolto in una pungente coperta di lana, ogni piede in un vaso da notte pieno di acqua calda mentre Clint ripuliva il morso sul suo polpaccio con un tovagliolo imbevuto di alcool. Il sangue aveva trasformato l'acqua nel vaso di un nauseante rosso.  
"Il morso non era così profondo, probabilmente più un assaggio prima di ucciderti davvero," disse Clint generosamente dai suoi piedi. "Ci sono molti segni ma buona parte ti lasceranno solo una cicatrice. Buono da parte del lupo usare la tua gamba malata comunque." Il sorriso da maniaco che Clint gli diede era provato. "Sei un fottuto idiota."  
Non voleva farlo sentire in colpa, ma colpì Tony come se lo avesse fatto comunque. Erano tutto quello che lui aveva e lui era uscito correndo la fuori come un cretino e si era quasi fatto uccidere. Se Loki non fosse arrivato correndo fuori a salvarlo sarebbe stato solo un cadavere congelato nella neve.  
"Mi spiace," disse Tony, incontrando il terribile sorriso di Clint con uno dei suoi. "Non volevo spaventarvi."  
"No, amico, è solo che voglio il dannato arco che mi hai promesso."  
"Te lo infilerò su per il culo la prossima settimana."  
Lo scambio venne interrotto quando il familiare scricchiolare di ghiaccio risuonò in fondo al salotto, dove Loki stava ringhiando a Natasha come se stesse tenendo un coltello e non una manciata di tovaglioli puliti da usare come bende. Da parte sua, Natasha era rigidamente tesa, stando dall'altro lato del basso tavolo.  
"Prendili. Pulisci le tue ferite."  
Loki non replicò, il ghiaccio che si ruppe dalle sue dita quando le piegò diceva abbastanza. Tony azzardò un ipotesi, che forse non l'aveva perdonata per la trappola ad olio. O semplicemente non gli piaceva molto.  
"Va bene. Goditi la tua massiccia infezione, la tua febbre, la tua..."  
"La mia carne non si ammala così facilmente," sputò fuori Loki, sollevando gli occhi per incontrare quelli di lei. Oh, se gli sguardi potessero uccidere. "Ne sono abbastanza stupido da permetterti una seconda occasione."  
Natasha sorrise. Non era un bel sorriso.  
"Non dirmi che sei ancora arrabbiato che l'innocente, incredula Natalia fosse una finzione." Lasciò cadere i tovaglioli sul tavolo e batté le ciglia. "O sei semplicemente arrabbiato perché ci hai creduto?"  
Loki saltò in piedi.  
"Ohhh," Tony sbottò, puntando su di lei un dito arrossato. "Colpito. Eccolo li. Tu sporca, miserabile, doppiogiochista, costruttrice di relazioni, geniale spia. Tu predatrice mangiauomini. Ti ho lasciato spogliarmi!"  
Natasha fece spallucce. "Avevo cinque costole rotte e una caviglia spezzata," disse gentilmente. I suoi occhi non si scaldarono alla luce del fuoco. "La connessione emozionale era tutto quello che avevo prima che potessi ucciderlo. Puoi davvero biasimarmi?" il suo gesto verso Loki, in piedi li così ferito e furioso, diceva tutto quello che le serviva.  
Clint sobbalzò e piegò la testa mentre si alzava dirigendosi alla porta.  
"Bene, buonanotte," borbottò.  
"Clint non è quello che ... non sei stato un danno collaterale," insistette Natasha, sembrando stranamente colpevole per tutta la sua posa da famme fatale. Lui semplicemente la mandò via con un gesto senza guardare indietro, la mano ferita che si piegava al suo fianco.  
"Buona notte," replicò Clint e poi era andato, la porta si chiuse dietro di lui.  
Natasha sembrò davvero annaspare per un momento, fissando Tony come se avesse avuto qualche genere di consiglio o saggezza da impartire. Come se lui avesse qualche idea di quel che diavolo era semplicemente appena accaduto. Clint pensava che Natasha avesse, cosa, mentito anche a lui? Era entrata nelle sue grazie? Lo aveva usato? O forse pensava che avesse voluto che rimanesse ferito dal ghiaccio. Forse pensava che a lei non importasse. Poteva ipotizzare lo scenario per settimane.  
"Vai ad aiutarlo," suggerì Tony. "Prima l'orgoglio. Cerca di essere onesta. Porta del cibo con te."  
La bocca di Natasha si piegò in basso. "Non è un animale."  
"No, ma è un uomo. Il cibo è uno strumento importante di corruzione." esitando, decise di uscire e dirlo. "Piantala di agire come se non ti importasse un tubo, Romanoff. Lui è probabilmente il migliore amico che tu avrai mai avuto."  
Per alcuni lunghi secondi lei rimase solo li nella luce del caminetto, tutta ricci capelli rossi e abiti fatti a mano e occhi verdi addolorati. Natasha non sembrava una maestra spia o una professionista dal cuore gelido. Sembrava come se avesse regalmente fatto un casino. Tony era familiare con lo sguardo.  
"Non posso fare nient'altro qui comunque," borbottò lei. Poi uscì muovendosi verso la porta e lasciando Tony li quasi nudo con un rabbioso demone di ghiaccio blu. Guardò la porta chiudersi di nuovo, le sue dita che si curvavano nell'acqua che si raffreddava. Era piuttosto sicuro che aveva solo un problema di geloni, dato che non era stato la fuori più di un ora. La sua gamba faceva ancora male anche se avvolta in bende stracciate improvvisate.  
Guardò su a Loki, che stava sedendosi di nuovo con difficoltà senza cadere violentemente sulla sedia. C'era ancora ghiaccio che si attaccava alle sue mani ma era vecchio ormai, si scioglieva sulle sue dita nella luce del fuoco. Il calore era spiacevole per lui? Probabilmente non così spiacevole come il morso, Tony pensò con uno schiaffo mentale alla sua stupidità. Tirando fuori i piedi dall'acqua, li asciugò sul tappeto e si alzò avvolgendosi la coperta attorno alla vita in modo che non gli cadesse quando si muoveva. Si sentiva un po' in sottana, ma la ventilazione non era male. La stanza era tenuta molto calda dal grande camino.  
Tony aveva ordinato la pila di tovaglioli che Natasha aveva lasciato e ne fece alcuni a pezzi per il momento in cui Loki sollevò la testa per studiare cosa stava facendo.  
"Sei ferito da qualche altra parte?" chiese con voce roca, aggrottando la fronte. Sembrava che avesse bisogno disperatamente di dormirci sopra. Qualsiasi fosse l'equivalente non umano di un anemia, vi era certamente vicino.  
"No," disse Tony, strappando un altra lunga striscia con i denti. "Tu si." Lui cautamente legò insieme una decente lunghezza di stoffa annodandola stretta abbastanza da non farla slegare mentre svolgeva gli estremi. "Ti prego di non usare nulla di quell'atteggiamento acido e paziente. Quel casino ha bisogno di antisettico per lo meno."  
Era imbarazzante, cercare di trovare un modo decente di accedere al morso senza stare in piedi e mettere il peso sulla gamba. Loki non aiutava le cose ugualmente, tirandosi indietro da lui e mandando via le sue mani, sibilando varie scuse e minacce a dispetto dell'essere debole come un gattino. Il ghiaccio non era in vista, comunque, una traccia interessante che Tony mise via per più tardi. Apparentemente non era lo stesso tipo di minaccia che era stata Natasha.  
Alla fine Tony perse la pazienza, aprì le gambe di Loki e si inginocchiò fra di esse premendo un tovagliolo imbevuto di alcool direttamente contro il morso.  
Il dolore doveva essere stato atroce ma tutto quello che fece Loki fu lasciare uscire un angustiato, trattenuto ruggito e tolse le mani dai suoi fianchi mentre il ghiaccio si costruiva e cadeva da esse cadendo sul pavimento. Ai due lati delle ginocchia di Tony due piedi dentro agli stivali vennero improvvisamente rivestiti di uno spesso strato di ghiaccio. Troppo lontani per fare qualsiasi danno, ma era abbastanza da spaventarlo.  
"Ti prego non congelarmi."  
"Sto provandoci," digrignò Loki, respirando a fatica attraverso il naso. I suoi occhi erano stretti per il dolore. "Non so come."  
"Va bene," sussurrò Tony," allora devo solo stare attento a non farmi toccare da te con i tuoi pezzi ghiacciati. Cercherò di essere veloce. Tieniti duro."  
Loki non replicò ma la luce colse le lacrime che si raccoglievano sulle sue ciglia mentre Tony riprendeva a pulire la ferita. Data la quantità di alcool che aveva versato direttamente nelle ferite, doveva essere un agonia. Forse era anche peggio per qualcuno come lui. Tony usò tre stracci prima di essere vicino a finire, infine sporgendosi in avanti per raggiungere la schiena di Loki e pulire i morsi della parte inferiore dei denti del lupo che aveva lasciato la.  
Tony stava cautamente pulendo via grumi di sangue secco quando Loki posò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Bloccandosi, aspettò qualche secondo per sentire il respiro. Era li, soffiava contro la sua clavicola in un ritmo gentile. Loki non era svenuto, non del tutto. Era solo... appoggiarsi a lui per supporto. Tony decise che poteva dare supporto.  
"Sei davvero schiantato, vero?" mormorò, sentendo la durezza delle corna che premevano sull'osso della sua spalla. La pelle che lo toccava era fredda, ma non più fredda di quanto fosse stata la sua nella neve. "Pensavo che volessi uccidermi, lo sai. Avrei dovuto essere più..." più cosa? Prudente? Silenzioso? Tirando via lo straccio sporco di sangue, lo immerse nella brocca d'acqua ai suoi piedi e lo tirò fuori, attento a non spingere troppo Loki. Quando lo immerse nell'alcool e lo premette di nuovo sul morso, sentì il respiro sul suo petto sobbalzare un poco. "Non avrei dovuto uscire la fuori."  
Decidendo che il morso era abbastanza pulito ora, Tony si tirò indietro e prese le bende premendo un rettangolo di tessuto di nuovo sulla ferita in caso ricominciasse a sanguinare. Era imbarazzante, cercare di bendarlo e tenere lo straccio a posto e cercare di stare abbastanza fermo che Loki rimanesse appoggiato alla sua spalla, ma era determinato a farlo funzionare. Le persone non si appoggiavano davvero a lui, mai. Era di solito il contrario. Letteralmente o figurativamente o che diamine, Tony non era la persona a cui le persone si rivolgevano per conforto o aiuto. Perciò questo ... questo era buono. Poteva farlo.  
"Non ti avrei ucciso." le parole erano rugginose, erano stanche, ma c'era una nota di sincerità in esse che fermò qualsiasi protesta sarcastica che Tony potesse aver fatto. "Quando sono arrabbiato o minacciato, perdo il controllo di questo maledetto potere. Vedere te li con la mela..." Spostandosi, Loki sollevò la testa e batté le palpebre lentamente, lasciando uscire un lieve sospiro che rivelò i suoi affilati canini.  
Tony solo abbassò la testa e continuò a passare la benda da mano a mano, avvolgendo il suo torso con bianco che si sovrapponeva, fino a che riuscì a dividere la fine della benda per legarla in modo pulito. Per essere un lavoro da dilettante non sembrava troppo male.  
"Dovrebbe bastare." con un colpetto su un ginocchio coperto di cuoio, Tony si alzò in piedi con un sussulto. Le ginocchia sulla pietra. Stava diventando troppo vecchio per quel tipo di abuso. Tendendosi, grugnì leggermente mentre il suo polpaccio diede uno spasmo, il muscolo danneggiato si faceva sentire di nuovo. Era tutto quello che poteva fare per prendere la bottiglia di Moonshine o quel che era e sedere sul divano accanto a Loki. C'erano almeno venti centimetri di spazio fra di loro - era una distanza sicura, giusto?  
Tony bevve in silenzio per un poco, volendo di avere qualcosa da mangiare ma anche troppo stanco per muoversi. Era stato un lungo pomeriggio e questa nuova quasi comprensione con il capo lo spaventava un poco. Stava diventando Clint? Identificarsi con il suo carceriere troppo, imparare ad amarlo per accettare il suo confino? Non lo pensava. Erano state solo alcune settimane e non aveva mai avuto quel problema con Raza e i suoi uomini. Neppure quel tipo Abu, che voleva praticamente solo che qualcuno gli facesse il bucato.  
Una prigione ed un santuario. Forse Tony aveva solo smesso di pensare ad esso come una prigione. Per un poco almeno, a dispetto di tutte le bugie che diceva a se stesso, era bello essere da qualche altra parte. In un posto dove il nome Stark non aveva significato. C'era qualcosa di pacifico al riguardo. Lo sentiva come un segreto. Si sentiva come uno qualunque e non era così brutto.  
"Dunque," disse dopo un poco, battendo gli occhi allo scoppiettare del caminetto, "che cos'è la mela comunque?"  
Dalla sua parte, Loki lasciò uscire un sommesso, sospiro, stanco fino nelle ossa.  
"E' il mio cuore."  
Tony pensò alla cosa seriamente per un poco. Infine prendendo un piccolo sorso dalla bottiglia, la tese poi a Loki. La mano che la prese non sfiorò la sua.  
"E io pensavo di avere dei problemi.


	6. Capitolo 6

### Castello di Winterheart

Passò un lungo periodo prima che Tony potesse raccogliere la spinta a rompere il silenzio nel solarium. Seduti li, stanchi e doloranti, era stato bello per un poco semplicemente ascoltare il caminetto scoppiettante, sapendo che tutto il ghiaccio e il freddo erano all'esterno.  
Beh, buona parte di esso.  
Loki era solidamente esaurito al suo fianco, ma non sembrava incline a muoversi o dormire. Invece semplicemente sedeva in quello strano modo curvato, la bottiglia senza nome di alcool leggermente stretta in una mano. La luce del fuoco tremolava stranamente sulla sua pelle blu, toccando i suoi capelli scuri e le sue corna curve. Gettava strane ombre sul suo viso che Tony non poteva decifrare.  
Curiosamente, i suoi occhi tracciarono le linee marcate simili a cicatrici che decoravano la pelle di Loki. Erano linee pulite, tutte quante. Sembrava che corressero per buona parte parallele le une alle altre in coppie, con altre linee che marcavano la sua fronte come gemelli a specchio. Due di esse scendevano dalla linea dei capelli e dagli orecchi, chiudendo la distanza fra di esse e correndo giù sulle guance di Loki fino alla linea della mascella. Qualsiasi cosa fossero, ovviamente si estendevano lungo il suo intero corpo in pallide, linee sollevate.  
Quando gli occhi di Tony tornarono al viso di Loki trovò stanchi occhi rossi che guardavano verso di lui.  
"Chiedi," disse, tossendo leggermente. Il movimento lo fece tendere di dolore. "Hai vissuto metà della tua vita senza avere idea che qualcosa come me potesse esistere. Se hai domande, le ascolterò."  
Tony ingoiò. Le chiavi del regno, o una trappola nascosta? Una o l'altra, sapeva esattamente quello che avrebbe detto. Troppo era accaduto perché lui tenesse la bocca chiusa adesso.  
"Che cosa sei? Come fa il ghiaccio a uscire dalle tue mani? Perché non puoi controllarlo? E' parte della maledizione? Assumo che ci sia una maledizione. E cosa significa che la mela è il tuo cuore?" domande su domande rotolavano una sopra l'altra nella mente di Tony, ognuna importante come la successiva. Aveva cercato di stare solo seduto ed accettare che tutto era folle e magico e che c'era solo così tanto nella vita per non avere idea di cosa succedesse, ma gli serviva di più. Molto di più. Se poteva ricevere almeno un decimo delle risposte che voleva...  
Loki sollevò una mano ma non era per silenziarlo. Semplicemente guardò al suo palmo rivolto a se per un momento, lo sguardo pensieroso. Tony guardò la sua gola ondeggiare leggermente con un prudente inghiottire.  
"Sono un gigante di ghiaccio."  
Tony si tese nella sorpresa ma fu Loki che sembrò completamente sbalordito dalle parole.  
"Che cos'è?" chiese Tony.  
"Sono un gigante di ghiaccio," ripeté Loki, un tremore di emozioni che cedevano qualche significato oscuro alle parole. "Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno." La sua mano si chiuse in un debole pugno, gli artigli scuri che premevano le punte sul palmo. "Neppure a me stesso."  
Tony pensò a lungo e profondamente alla cosa. E poi non si trattenne.  
"Gigante di Ghiaccio?" scorse di nuovo Loki. Non gli importava nascondere il suo dubbio. "Non prendertene a male, sei alto un metro e novanta hai gambe lunghe e spalle che uno scultore si sognerebbe, ma a meno che tu non venga dalla Contea, non è un nome davvero così accurato.  
"Io ero il nano," disse Loki senza emozione. Il sipario oscuro di capelli che cadeva sulla sua guancia e spalla non poteva nascondere la freddezza del suo sguardo. "I miei genitori mi hanno gettato nella neve appena nato."  
Tony ingoiò. "Mi spiace."  
"Non ho alcun uso per la tua simpatia. Sono stato trovato dal loro nemico e tenuto come un trofeo di guerra." la bocca di Loki si piegò in basso. "Mi lasciarono credere che ero davvero nato del loro stesso sangue. Io ero il loro viziato secondogenito fino a che la pace non si è logorata in guerra, fino a che mio fratello non mi riportò nel dominio del mio vero padre."  
Loki ascoltò rapito mentre il racconto si svolgeva in una innaturale, rugginosa confezione, che dipingeva la storia di un trovatello allevato nel disprezzo della propria gente, senza avere alcuna idea di dove venisse. Bigotteria sopra a bugie sopra a omissioni. Gelosia e segretezza. Un padre, un grande leader, che non aveva interesse in Loki fino a che lui non aveva scoperto il perché.  
"Quando il momento sarebbe stato giusto, avrei portato pace." Gli occhi di Loki brillavano nella luce del fuoco. "Ho inseguito il mio fratello guerrafondaio in un angolo di questo mondo e l'ho cacciato come preda. Ho premuto un tasto ed ho bruciato un buco che ha attraversato i feroci luoghi della gente del mio padre naturale." sorrise leggermente o era un ringhio? "Ho finito la guerra prima che iniziasse. Ho salvato innumerevoli vite..."  
"Hai cercato di uccidere la tua stessa gente?"  
"Non sono la mia gente." Ghiaccio iniziò a formarsi sulle mani di Loki in una spessa crosta bianca. Tony non disse nulla mentre lo spazzava via, mettendo la bottiglia giù ai suoi piedi. "Ho fatto tutto come doveva essere fattto."  
La storia aveva un certo contorto senso; un orribile, per metà folle logica che legava tutto insieme. Tony non era grande nel leggere le persone, ma qualcosa puzzava riguardo la storia. I giganti di ghiaccio che uccidevano altri giganti di ghiaccio? Il nano di un nemico allevato come un figlio? E il fratello nella storia, a malapena menzionato. Una madre indicata solo con un cenno. Ma prima che Tony potesse domandare, un pensiero lo colpì.  
"So che sto affermando l'ovvio qui, ma..." Tony aprì le mani, "Se hai fatto tutto correttamente, perché sei stato rinchiuso?"  
Loki trasalì. Il movimento fece sobbalzare di nuovo il suo fianco, stavolta forzandolo a piegarsi in avanti e respirare. Sedette il quel modo per lunghi secondi, una mano premuta sulla ferita bendata, il suo viso coperto con l'altra. Il ghiaccio scricchiolava sopra le sue dita e si arrampicava attraverso la sua guancia. Non sembrò notarlo, perso in qualsiasi oscura serie di pensieri le parole di Tony lo avessero portato.  
Con il capo chino in quel modo, Tony era in grado di vedere la curva della spina dorsale di Loki mentre i lunghi capelli scivolavano avanti sopra alle sue spalle, rivelando le lunghe cicatrici che percorrevano la sua schiena seghettate, mal curate linee di tessuto cicatriziale. Non erano gli eleganti segni marcati ovunque. Quelle erano ferite che non erano state richiuse o curate. Vecchie ferite, chiaramente, e Tony sapeva da dove arrivavano.  
"Hai cercato di scappare una volta, vero?"  
"Ovviamente." Le parole erano calme.  
"Allora presumo tu abbia guadagnato la pelle di lupo sul tuo mantello nello stesso giorno in cui ti sei fatto quelle." Sprezzantemente fece correre un dito lungo il bordo della cicatrice più grande. Segni di artigli. Troppo profondi perché un umano sopravvivesse. Come se gli servissero maggiori prove che Loki era vecchio e forte e feroce. Che era qualcosa da temere.  
Girando la testa leggermente nella direzione della mano di Tony, Loki sembrò rabbrividire.  
"Stai attento," fu tutto quello che disse, e le parole erano a malapena una protesta. Forse era solo troppo stanco per curarsene - o aveva perso la speranza che proteggerli lo avrebbe liberato un giorno. La vista della mela aveva spezzato qualcosa in lui, quello era stato sicuramente certo. Ma anche dopo di ciò, era venuto a cercare Tony nei boschi.  
Che tipo di genocida creatore di ghiaccio lottava contro i lupi per salvare un umano? Quando fu chiaro che pensava solo la sua gente, solo la sua specifica razza era degna di qualcosa? Loki aveva parlato come fosse un essere superiore, ma le sue azioni raccontavano il contrario.  
Prendendo il rischio, Tony fece scivolare la mano attraverso il vuoto del braccio piegato di Loki, premendo il suo palmo contro i muscoli freddi del suo torace. Loki si irrigidì di sorpresa, il respiro che sibilava fra i suoi denti ma tutto quello su cui Tony poté focalizzarsi fu il rapido galoppo del cuore sotto la sua mano.  
"Lo sai, non ho mai sentito una mela fare qualcosa di simile. Deve essere davvero un frutto particolare."  
"Sei troppo letterale." Loki diede un leggero colpo al dorso della mano di Tony con le dita. "Non era il cuore di cui parlavo. La mela riflette il... la mia essenza." disse lanciando a Tony uno sguardo amaro. "E non è certo un gioco di parole. Quando marcirà, io farò lo stesso. E' la clessidra della mia anima."  
Tony ingoiò. "E' una cazzata alla Dorian Gray mi pare. Cosa succede se qualcuno si mangia la tua mela?"  
Riappoggiandosi sui cuscini, Loki fece spallucce. "Fai un educata supposizione," gracchiò Loki, sobbalzando mentre scivolava. "Perché pensi io abbia reagito così duramente alla vista di te che cercavi di toccarla?"  
"Dunque ammetti che hai reagito esageratamente?"  
"Non hai sentito la donna? I miei ospiti hanno l'abitudine di cercare di uccidermi. Considerate le passate esperienze, la mia reazione era giustificata." La sua fronte si aggrottò in modo incerto. "Come potevo sapere che saresti stato diverso?"  
Tony aprì la porta, un commento arguto pronto sulle labbra, ma la grezza onestà nell'espressione di Loki, in quegli occhi impressionanti lo bloccò. In qualche modo, Tony aveva l'impressione che quello fosse stato più di quanto il loro guardiano solitario avesse detto in anni. Parole senza rabbia o brutalità che le conduceva. Verità, forse, anche se non era tutta.  
Se lui diffidava di Natasha, se evitava Clint, che cosa rendeva Tony diverso? Perché aveva chiesto di rimanere al posto di Pepper?  
Perché aveva avuto la possibilità di uccidere Loki e riavere la libertà ed aveva rifiutato?  
"Volevo farti male, spaventarti così tanto che non saresti mai più tornato nelle mie stanze," disse Loki improvvisamente, volgendo di nuovo la sua attenzione al fuoco. "Quando è venuto il ghiaccio, non mi importava. Volevo che tu indietreggiassi davanti a me. E quando sei corso nella neve, verso la morte, ero disgustato." Batté gli occhi al fuoco. "Pensavo di stare al di sopra dei mostri. Ma accade che, io sia uno di loro."  
Per quanto le affermazioni dicessero, era semplice; detto con leggerezza, un lieve rimorso con radici che probabilmente scendevano giù in profondità fino al suo cuore marcio a metà. Per Tony, colpirono la colpa che si era cristallizzata in fredda determinazione, in rettitudine e dovere - e si frantumarono in pezzi. Lui era stato diverso dai mostri quando progettava e produceva in massa le armi che potevano uccidere e uccidere e uccidere? No. Aveva dato loro i mezzi per fare guerra e l'aveva chiamato una buona giornata di lavoro. Si era lavato le mani del sangue e del conteggio dei cadaveri. Non si era neppure preoccupato di capire come i Dieci Anelli avessero messo le mani sulle sue armi.  
Lui stava al di sopra dei mostri?  
No.  
No, aveva solo chiuso gli occhi mentre il sangue sgorgava attorno a lui.  
"Dammi quella bottiglia, per cortesia?" chiese Tony, la sua gola stretta. Quando Loki non si mosse lui si sporse a prenderla da solo, ma una mano come una manetta di ferro si chiuse attorno al suo polso. Non duramente, ma con sufficiente forza casuale che Tony immediatamente si fermò, come un gattino con i denti alla collottola.  
Interessantemente, Loki si era fermato ugualmente; i suoi occhi fissi sul contrasto fra la loro pelle come se non lo avesse mai visto prima. I suoi artigli pungevano leggermente, di riflesso, contro la fragile pelle dell'interno del polso di Tony. C'era una strana, quasi affascinata luce nei suoi occhi che non doveva nulla al fuoco che tremolava nel caminetto.  
Con cautela, non sicuro di quale peso al momento portasse ma senza volerlo distruggere, Tony girò la mano con il palmo in su, sentendo il freddo tocco della mano di Loki sul suo braccio mentre lui permetteva il movimento. Il pollice che accarezzò le vene blu pallido del suo polso era così leggero che era quasi reverente, ma non c'era null'altro che tristezza negli occhi di Loki.  
"Prova a dormire invece," disse infine, mollando il braccio di Tony. Poi cercò di alzarsi.  
"Wooh, no, Non ti porterò da nessun'altra parte stanotte," disse Tony frettolosamente, afferrando la coperta sui suoi fianchi con una mano e allungando un braccio attorno al petto di Loki con l'altra. Faceva un ancora piuttosto misera comunque, e finì con l'essere trascinato in piedi accanto a Loki. "Okay, oddio, la mia gamba. Ti prego smetti di muoverti."  
Loki semplicemente lo staccò, sobbalzando leggermente mentre depositava Tony di nuovo sul divano come un cirripede non voluto. Poi zoppicando fece i cinque passi che gli servirono per arrivare ad una delle poltrone e si sedette su di essa. Battendo le palpebre, Tony guardò dallo spazio vuoto accanto a Loki verso la sua nuova sedia.  
"Va bene."  
Troppo contatto diretto? Stufo di parlare, o solo stufo di Tony? Gli venne da pensare, perché per il supposto demone eremita che era semplicemente un prigioniero incasinato, la giornata doveva essere stata socialmente estenuante sotto vari livelli. Perché la sua pelle era stata l'ultima goccia comunque, quello era interessante di suo. Razzismo da Giganti di Ghiaccio? Grugnì fra se alla cosa. Forse era davvero stanco.  
Sistemandosi sul divano, Tony si stese sotto la sua enorme coperta e spinse un cuscino sotto alla sua testa, battendo le palpebre al candeliere di ferro che era appeso al soffitto. Non poteva sentire respirare Loki, neppure nel silenzio. Dall'angolo in cui era posizionato, Tony non poteva neppure vederlo salvo un piede dentro ad uno stivale con la coda dell'occhio.  
L'agenda del giorno dopo sarebbe stata lavorare sull'arco di Clint. Disegnare un progetto, cercare le materie prime nel castello che potessero usare. In base a quanto bene avesse potuto camminare, forse potevano tagliare un ramo decente da uno degli alberi all'esterno per intagliarlo. Avrebbero probabilmente fatto il peggiore arco del mondo, ma in qualche modo non pensava che Clint sarebbe stato così schizzinoso al riguardo. Sembrava che il tipo a cui bastava soddisfare i 'semplici piaceri'.  
E ancora, aveva mai visto di meglio che Winterheart? C'era una famiglia la fuori da qualche parte che cercava uno scarmigliato teenager che era scappato via quindici anni prima e mai tornato a casa?  
Disturbato dal pugno di tristezza che arrivò con il pensiero, Tony spinse le coperte su fino al petto e cercò di trovar modo di fare un sonno decente. Almeno avrebbe smesso di pensare a pensieri sentimentali. Che diavolo sapeva lui della famiglia, in ogni caso?  
Dormendo per quelli che sembrarono anni e secoli, venne riportato sull'orlo del sonno dal familiare sgorgare del panico dell'acqua tiepida nella sua gola, dalla dura gabbia di dita dietro al suo cranio, che lo spingevano giù anche se aveva promesso che lo avrebbe fatto, che avrebbe costruito il Jericho, che lo avrebbe fatto...  
"Riposa." una mano fredda si premette sulla sua guancia bruciante, sospendendolo sull'orlo del terrore e dell'oblio. "I tuoi orrori non possono raggiungerti qui."  
I miei orrori sono tutti dentro di me, pensò, colto nella febbre contorta di grotte e acqua e carboni riflessi in ampi occhi morti. Ma la mano sulla sua guancia scivolò sui suoi capelli, accarezzando con l'ombra delle dita mentre attraversavano una via anche troppo prudente, scivolando attraverso ciuffi bruni e giù, lungo la fronte. Se le dita avessero girato attorno a dove le corna avrebbero potuto sporgere non poteva davvero dirlo. Tutto quello che sapeva era che era asciutto, poteva respirare, e se apriva gli occhi il nuovo sogno poteva svanire di nuovo catturato dall'oscurità.  
Perciò Tony fece la sola cosa che poteva fare: giacque li in una esausta gratitudine e sollievo, e non si mosse mentre dita leggere come piume attente ai propri artigli mappavano le sue ossa e le linee del sorriso, pensandolo comunque ancora addormentato.  
Da qualche parte, durante quella cauta esplorazione la bugia iniziò a divenire verità, ed infine Tony scivolò di nuovo nel sonno con la sensazione di un leggero polpastrello che passava infiniti cerchi attorno al suo reattore arc.  
In qualche modo, lo aiutò.

*** 

Venne il mattino, e con esso, la solitudine.  
Loki si era ritirato di nuovo nell'ala ovest. Non ne uscì di nuovo.  
Passò una settimana. La gamba di Tony guarì di nuovo, Clint e Natasha evitavano uno l'altra, e nessuno diceva qualcosa del suo tentativo di fuga. Se non fosse stato per il morso sotto alle sue bende, Tony avrebbe pensato che non fosse cambiato davvero nulla.  
Troppo per un momento di svolta, pensò irritantemente un pomeriggio, disegnando progetti su carta da forno con un pezzetto di carbone. Ingannando Cuoco perché gli fornisse cibo che non era realmente cibo non era stato troppo difficile, ma i materiali di seconda scelta erano frustranti e non avrebbe ancora iniziato a disegnare sulla carta igienica. Non per la prima volta, pensò di rimpolpare le cose in qualcosa di più grande, ma c'era disperazione e poi c'era il giocare con la carta igienica.  
Comunque, era già a quattro zampe nell'ampio atrio di entrata, dove il meglio della luce del mattino cadeva sul pavimento di pietra. Era il solo posto dove poteva srotolare un foglio di tre per quattro e non finire a strabuzzare gli occhi.  
Stava dando forma all'arco che avrebbe surclassato tutti gli archi - se avesse avuto accesso alla tecnologia corrente e ai suoi materiali. Disegnare un mirino laser ed una serie di punte di freccia multi uso in una faretra che ruotava con un controllo remoto era divertente ma non era fattibile. Tenne comunque i disegni in ogni caso, piegati e infilati nella tasca dei pantaloni. Forse non avrebbe potuto produrli, ma era un progettista di armi ed era un idea fantastica.  
Il progetto dell'arco tradizionale era semplice e sottile ed elegante. Sarebbe stato un arco semplice o un arco composito, dipendeva dalla qualità del legno che avrebbero trovato e dalla grana. La corda avrebbe dovuto arrivare da Cuoco, forse da Natasha se sapeva qualcosa su come intrecciare una corda e poteva adattare le sue capacità. Sfilando i fili di seta di una delle tappezzerie avrebbero potuto funzionare, se non erano troppo rovinati dall'età.  
Era lavoro di pulizia. Tony disegnò e cancellò e modificò e pulì linee, idee che formavano piani nella sua testa mentre lavorava. Aggiunse una lista di oggetti potenzialmente recuperabili che potevano usare, ordinandoli dal più utile a quello 'in caso di emergenza'.  
Tornò a sedere sulle sue mani pensando al pranzo quando un rotolo di pane rimbalzò sul lato della sua testa.  
"Due punti!" ululò Clint, arrivando con un precario vassoio di cibo assortito e bevande impilate sopra ad esso. "Ho portato cibo così posso spiare i tuoi disegni."  
"Non è spiare quando mi dici che cosa stai facendo," gli disse Tony, sporgendosi per un enorme panino all'insalata di prosciutto. Tirò fuori un sottaceto e lo mangiò per primo. I sottaceti magici di Cuoco erano anche più buoni di quelli mollicci degli hamburger. "Ma sono suscettibile alla corruzione, perciò ipotizzo che il tuo piano sia comunque un successo. Dai un occhiata."  
Mangiarono i loro panini all'insalata di prosciutto, una piccola montagna di patate fritte, due coca-cola che sembravano arrivare da un McDonalds e una casuale selezione di frutta fuori stagione mentre parlavano dell'arco e scambiavano idee. Clint sapeva moltissime cose riguardo l'arceria sembrava, inclusa la composizione e la struttura del tipo di arco con cui lavorava, la tensione della corda, il peso dell'arco e delle frecce, insomma tutto il necessario. Tony poteva dire dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminavano mentre parlava che era il suo luogo felice, allo stesso modo in cui progettare ed inventare era quello di Tony.  
"Una volta colpivo mele sulla testa delle persone e cose simili," sorrise Clint, i suoi occhi persi nei ricordi. "Facevo una paura tremenda alla gente. Un ragazzino in costume coi lustrini che lanciava frecce ad una delle ragazze del circo. Come se mi avessero lasciato arrivare li se non fossi stato in grado di poter ripulire la mela dai semi. Gli piaceva un sacco. A me piaceva un sacco."  
Tony era affascinato. "Lavoravi in un circo?"  
Clint annuì. "Si, un luna park viaggiante. Il Carson. Io e Barney - mio fratello - ci eravamo uniti a loro dopo essere scappati dall'orfanotrofio. Io sono stato addestrato molto bene la. Ero così bravo a farlo, ragazzi, non ero mai stato così bravo in nulla nella mia vita." il suo sorriso oscillò e svanì. "Pensavo ce l'avessimo fatta, ma erano stronzate infine. Sono finito dalla parte sbagliata di una truffa. Mi calciarono addosso tutta la merda e mio fratello disse che me l'ero voluta. Ma voglio dire, come fai a tenere la bocca chiusa e guardare dall'altra parte?"  
"Non lo fai," replicò Tony, guardando lontano. "Gli uomini miserabili possono, ma non tu."  
Clint grugnì. "Il buon vecchio me. Ho raccolto il mio culo livido alzandomi dal pavimento e da qualche parte tra la ed il mio letto sono finito qui." la sua bocca si piegò in uno strano sorriso affettuoso. "Si suppone sia una prigione, vero? Ma io - mi piaceva, avevo un grande letto e tutto il cibo che volevo e nessuno mi picchiava o mi chiamava il fratellino dalla faccia di ratto di Barney. Fingevo che questo posto fosse mio e al capo non importava nulla di quello che facevo. Lui semplicemente faceva i suoi giri notturni quando ero a letto."  
Tony cercò di immaginare la cosa, se stesso nel mezzo della sua adolescenza da solo, circondato da tutto e nulla. Troppa libertà e non abbastanza compagnia. La disillusione e l'idea che forse le altre persone non erano così grandi dopo tutto. Sorprese se stesso emettendo una piccola risata. Aveva appena descritto la sua infanzia.  
"Lo hai fatto funzionare," disse, sorridendo. "Poi è arrivata Natasha."  
Clint sorrise. "Lei era come Natale, con tutti quei capelli rossi che volavano attorno. Anche il capo venne giù a parlare con lei mentre si riprendeva. Mettemmo a posto le sue costole insieme, nessuno te lo ha detto?" Si sporse avanti colpevolmente. "Ho tenuto gli occhi chiusi per buona parte del tempo, ma posso aver scoccato un occhiata."  
"Tu bastardo malato."  
"Lo so!" Clint lanciò una patatina solitaria in aria e la mangiò. "Poi l'ho fatto con te. Forse è qualche genere di problema psico-cheneso. Forse ti guardo mentre dormi."  
"Ehi, se non so che succede, non succede." Tony guardò Clint che si mise a ridere alla cosa, sebbene la sua mente fosse su qualcun altro che lo aveva guardato dormire. Qualcuno che era svanito di nuovo di sopra e probabilmente non sarebbe sceso di nuovo.  
"Hai finito per oggi?" chiese infine Clint, con un cenno alla carta. "Sembra sia finito. Il progetto, comunque." Tony annuì; era finito per quanto fosse possibile. Non c'era molto in un disegno tradizionale per un arco, davvero. Sarebbe stato un lavoro piuttosto primitivo. E parlando di lavori primitivi...  
"Vuoi andare a cercare del legno?"  
"Dove, fuori? Ci sono alberi dentro al castello che sono ancora nel parco, ma..." Qualsiasi opposizione Clint stesse per fare in favore dello stare dentro si prosciugò. "Certo. Fanculo, usciamo fuori. Non sono stato fuori nel parco da anni."  
Arrotolarono i fogli del progetto e portarono indietro il vassoio a Cuoco, che lo aspirò indietro alle porte a saracinesca della magia del cibo e mandò fuori una fiaschetta di Scotch per Tony.  
"Cosa?" Disse Tony all'espressione interrogativa di Clint. "Usciremo fuori nella neve. Scalda il sangue."  
"No, non lo fa."  
"Non rovinare l'effetto placebo."  
"Rovinerò la tua faccia," borbottò Clint, ma era più rivolto a se stesso mentre scuotevano le coperte più pesanti e le mettevano addosso come mantelli. "Non andare dentro alla tormenta. Le tue scarpe firmate non valgono nulla la fuori."  
"Me ne sono accorto l'altra volta, Zucchero Filato."  
Clint stava ancora ridendo al soprannome peggiore collegato al circo che esistesse quando Natasha saltò giù dalla scala di servizio della porta sul retro verso la lavanderia, sollevando la sua gonna come una vera signora.  
"Che cosa fate ragazzi?" chiese, un sopracciglio sollevato interrogativamente. "E' freddo la fuori."  
Clint sollevò la sua coperta mantello. Tony sollevò la fiaschetta di scotch. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Datemi quello." prima che uno dei due potesse rispondere si avvolse la coperta attorno alle spalle e rubò lo scotch, prendendo un lungo sorso del falso Macallan 1928 di Tony.  
"Sono cinquantamila dollari a bottiglia," le disse Tony. "Puoi riparare il tuo debito in massaggi ai piedi e strusciatine al corpo." le disse Tony.  
Gli occhi di Clint si accesero. "Strusciatine al corpo? Lo sai, Nat, Me ne devi un poche per la mano gelata." Per illustrare il punto sollevò la mano destra in questione e la fece cadere in avanti tristemente. "Hai detto che lo avresti fatto, hai detto che sarebbe durato una settimana in effetti..."  
"Considera la mano congelata come un pagamento ritardato per aver fissato le mie tette quando mi hai fasciato le costole," disse lei freddamente, prendendo un altro sorso appositamente dalla fiaschetta di Tony. Clint sembrò inorridito. "Voi due siete i più rumorosi confidenti su cui abbia mai avuto il piacere di raccogliere informazioni.  
La loro gita sulla distesa innevata del parco di Winterheart fu interrotta dal frenetico fare retromarcia di Clint e dalle risate di Tony. Era freddo fuori ma non raggelante, con il vento gentile e le nuvole pesanti e ancora piene di neve che aspettavano. Dentro al parco del castello sembravano esserci strati, interi cumuli di essa che aspettavano di cadere nel grigio sipario di nuvole. Il tempo era naturale tanto quanto lo erano i lupi, Tony ne era sicuro.  
Comunque, mentre era ancora calmo, il parco era la cosa più vicina ad un paese delle meraviglie invernale che Tony avesse mai visto. Ampie distese di neve, gentili colline ed enormi cespugli spruzzati di bianco, con alberi che incombevano appesantiti dalla loro quantità di polvere ghiacciata. Natasha saltò ed afferrò un ramo mentre Tony camminava sotto ad un altro, facendo si che tutta la neve cadesse sopra di lui.  
"Uomo a terra!" urlò, sputacchiando un poco mentre si tirava fuori dalla neve. "Omioddio, è andato in posti dove non doveva." Scuotendo la sua coperta, la avvolse attorno alle spalle. Sorridendogli, Natasha prese un altro - un altro - sorso dalla sua fiaschetta e la diede indietro, saltando in scioltezza attorno alle chiazze di neve più profonde e andando ad esaminare un macigno che era coperto di ghiaccio, in su nel retro del parco.  
"Voi due non venite mai qui fuori?" chiese Tony quando Clint generosamente spazzò fiocchi di neve via dai suoi capelli e dalla sua barba. Stava certamente diventando una barba in quei giorni. Forse sarebbe stato un buon look su di lui? Chi stava prendendo in giro, tutto stava bene su di lui. "Trovo difficile credere che voi due non foste amici prima che io arrivassi."  
"Oh, lo eravamo quasi," disse Clint seriamente. "Ma lei l'ha messa giù dura con la trappola ad olio fallita e il capo mi ha congelato per errore. In qualche modo - immagino che pensassi di essere un danno collaterale. Per lei, voglio dire. Lei non mi ha più parlato dopo di quello. Non è brava a scusarsi." Piegandosi in modo cospiratorio aggiunse, "Non mi ha neppure portato del cibo quando è venuta a scusarsi."  
"Quella dilettante," disse Tony, sentendosi vendicato. "Ti avrei portato dei popcorn, carne tritata e giocattoli scadenti."  
"O mio dio, piantala con gli scherzi sul circo. Era anni fa, ragazzo."  
Tony fece spallucce. "Okay, allora che ne dici se cancelliamo la lavagna? Niente passati. Solo Winterheart."  
"Solo Winterheart," ripeté Clint, a voce alta. Fece spallucce di rimando a Tony. "Sembra buono a me. Anche se sei stato strano e segreta..."  
"- secretivo -"  
"- secretivo riguardo quello che hai fatto prima di venire qui. O chi fosse quella tizia Pepper. O cosa è successo dopo che ti ho lasciato quella notte nel solarium. O perché il capo è corso fuori a salvarti la vita." gli occhi blu si socchiusero verso di lui. "O perché non lo vedo da una settimana."  
Tony tese fuori le mani, lasciando andare la coperta per un attimo. "Mi aspetto in pieno che sia lassù a leccarsi le ferite," protestò lui. "Ma non andrò a verificare. L'ultima volta che l'ho fatto, sono finito nella neve con un lupo che mi masticava una gamba. Perciò se vuoi fare l'infermiera, accomodati pure. Ma non ho abbastanza cose sul piatto al momento." Ho abbastanza cose da cui guarire.  
Clint sembrò quasi offeso dalla mancanza di preoccupazione di Tony, ma non disse nulla. La verità era, Tony era preoccupato. Ma aveva imparato la lezione. Niente più ala ovest. Mai più. Neppure se si fosse svegliato tre notti di seguito immaginando dita che gli accarezzavano i capelli, dove prima c'era stato solo un palmo che lo spingeva nell'acqua. Sotto alla sua maglia, il reattore sembrò pulsare stranamente. Era quasi certo che non fosse realmente il reattore.  
Attraverso il paesaggio innevato, Natasha stava agitando un braccio verso di loro.  
"Cosa ha trovato?" borbottò Clint, aumentando il passo per correre. "Non c'è altro che erba e rocce la fuori." Tony lo seguì, curioso riguardo lo sbracciarsi. Non era davvero una donna che sembrava il tipo da sbracciarsi. C'era qualcosa di strano riguardo il modo in cui lei stava -  
Quando si avvicinarono, Natasha urlò.  
"Fermi, fermi, fermi! "Smettete di correre!"  
"Wooh," disse Clint, spaventato bloccandosi al grido. "Cosa succede?"  
Natasha stava respirando rapidamente mentre li fissava, i suoi occhi verdi spalancati e immobili.  
Sotto i suoi piedi qualcosa scricchiolò, basso e soffice e pericoloso.  
"Ghiaccio sottile." Clint fece un passo indietro, tirando Tony con se. "C'è acqua qui sotto. Natasha, puoi-"  
"No," disse lei, la sua voce bassa, come se potesse fare arrabbiare il suo pavimento. "Scricchiola profondamente. Credimi. Non posso muovermi o vado giù." il suo petto si sollevò una volta, due. "Se vado giù non c'è garanzia che ci sia un altro buco perché io possa uscire. Se vado giù e la corrente mi trascina fuori dai confini di Winterheart -"  
"Lupi," Tony mormorò guardando i suoi piedi. Sembrava che fosse nella neve soffice fino alla caviglia. "Abbiamo una corda?" C'è una corda?"  
"Non lo so," disse Clint, i suoi occhi che guizzavano. "Non c'è mai stata necessità di averne." girando la testa verso il castello, batté le palpebre. "Io - merda, neppure un palo da tenda la raggiungerebbe. E' troppo in la." La sua espressione era spezzata mentre si girava verso la forma immobile di Natasha, alta e solitaria sul ghiaccio. "So quel che abbiamo, Nat... non è abbastanza. Devi saltare."  
"Se mi tendo si rompe," disse a denti stretti. I suoi occhi erano fissi su Clint come se fosse la sola cosa che potesse vedere. "Se - se penso di saltare, si romperà."  
"No, non è giusto," disse Clint, ma la sua voce era debole. "Non cadrai."  
Tony la guardò la, in piedi nel centro di un fiume ghiacciato che nessuno aveva mai notato, dimenticato come ogni altra cosa nella rovina del parco. Natasha aveva ancora la forza di sorridere.  
"Chi dice che non è il mio turno di cadere?" i suoi piedi cambiarono la pressione con la sua posa, e Tony sentì chiaro e reale; quel ghiaccio si sarebbe spezzato di certo. "Chi dice che non doveva arrivare da lungo tempo, Clint? Sono un assassina. Non una spia. Io uccido le persone perché mi viene chiesto. E quando infine ho smesso e ho pensato alla cosa - ero qui. Imprigionata e arrabbiata e perduta -"  
"Non ti lascierò andare sotto." Clint stava tremando, ma i suoi occhi erano furiosi. "Perciò chiudi la tua maledetta bocca e smetti di muoverti. "Non ti lascierò andare sotto."  
Poi si girò e corse. Ma non verso le porte da cui erano arrivati. Clint corse forte e pericolosamente veloce attraverso la neve, la sua forma che diveniva piccola mentre si avvicinava al castello, curvando attorno al lato del parco. Era diventato matto?  
"Cosa sta facendo?" chiese Natasha, la sua voce strangolata e pesante di emozione. "Non c'è nulla, Tony, disse lui stesso."  
"Va bene," Tony si trovò a dire mentre si girava verso di lei. "Lui - se non troverà qualcosa, troverà qualcosa. Non c'è nulla che possiamo fare in tempo. Sei a sei metri di distanza. Quello che ti serve è focalizzarti sullo shock termico. Quando andrai giù, andrai in panico. Potresti aver bisogno di rompere il ghiaccio ma se la corrente è troppo forte -"  
"Tony. Basta," disse lei sottovoce. "Io lo... Io lo romperò. Mentre è andato. E' meglio se non vede."  
Non aveva neppure richiamato la giusta serie di parole insieme per descrivere il motivo per cui quella era la peggiore idea possibile quando sentì un vetro rompersi in distanza. Clint stava lanciando sassi su una delle terrazze.  
Gli occhi di Natasha erano spalancati. "Cosa sta facendo?" mormorò, ma lo shock atterrato sul suo viso diceva più che abbastanza. Sapeva esattamente cosa stava facendo. Lentamente, Tony si girò per guardare in viso il più anziano residente umano di Winterheart.  
Clint Barton. Quel figlio di puttana.  
"Non mi importa se ha cercato di ucciderti!" Clint stava ruggendo verso la sola terrazza sopravvissuta dell'ala ovest. "Non mi importa se la odi e non mi importa se lei odia te." indietreggiando, lanciò una roccia grande come un palmo con una tale accuratezza che entrò direttamente nella camera invasa dal ghiaccio. Il suono cristallino del ghiaccio che si spezzava diceva tutto. "Le serve il tuo aiuto e tu la aiuterai! Me lo devi! Me lo devi!"  
Respirando così pesantemente che sembravano quasi i singhiozzi di qualcuno in lutto, Clint lanciò un altra roccia. E un altra.  
Nessun suono echeggiò dalla camera. Solo rocce. Solo ghiaccio.  
"E' un idiota," Natasha sussurrò dietro a Tony. Quando guardò indietro stava sorridendo. "Presumo che lui fosse davvero il mio migliore amico."  
"No, no, no, andiamo Romanoff, non è finita. Niente sacrifici graziosi oggi, ti prego." la bocca di Tony tremolò. "Per favore."  
Ai suoi piedi, il ghiaccio scricchiolò di nuovo. Non si era neppure mossa stavolta.  
"Non penso che sia lasciato a me, Tony."  
"Solo salta," disse rapidamente, le braccia stese come se potesse raggiungerla a quella distanza. "Non tenderti. Lanciati verso di me. Sei andata bene fino ad esso, quindi il ghiaccio deve essere abbastanza spesso da questa parte per supportarti."  
"Non ce la farò in tempo."  
Tony voleva dare un pugno a qualcosa. "Vuoi almeno vivere?"  
"Ovviamente voglio!" lei gridò indietro, fiammeggiando furiosa. "Non ho vissuto per anni - tutto quello che voglio fare è vivere! Non è quello che fa questo posto? Ci prende quando siamo ad un crocevia, Tony. Ci prende e ci lascia decidere." Lei ansimò un singolo respiro, e quando guardò su dai suoi piedi poteva vedere il luccichio delle lacrime nei suoi occhi. "Non penso di essere all'altezza."  
Dietro a loro, Clint stava lanciando pietra dopo pietra sulla terrazza. Dalla distanza a cui era Tony, le sue spalle sembravano iniziare ad afflosciarsi. Girandosi verso Natasha piegò un pollice sulla sua spalla.  
"Se quel cretino sta rischiando il culo per te, oserei dire che ne vali la pena."  
Qualsiasi cosa Natasha stesse per dire venne inghiottito da un urlo all'altro lato del parco. Ruotando attorno, Tony spalancò la bocca guardando la terrazza.  
In piedi la, piegato sopra alla bassa ringhiera di pietra era una familiare figura avvolta in verde. I suoi capelli lunghi erano soffiati indietro dal suo viso, ma Tony non riusciva a vedere la sua espressione. Molto più sotto, Clint stava indicando loro. Natasha. Qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo, Tony non poteva capire una parola ma stava puntando indietro comunque, indicando il problema di Natasha.  
Loki non poteva controllare il ghiaccio, Tony sapeva che non poteva controllare il ghiaccio, ma... doveva esserci qualcosa. Vero?  
Tony era per metà dubbioso sulla salute fisica di Loki quando saltò senza problema oltre alla ringhiera della terrazza, il suo mantello una bandiera fluttuante verde dietro a lui. Atterrò con un tonfo e una nuvola di neve, ma la forma che si drizzò e si diresse verso di loro non diceva nulla del tuffo che aveva appena effettuato. Ma il suo viso? Il suo viso conteneva puro omicidio.  
"Bozhe moi," sussurrò Natasha. Il poco Russo di Tony era un po' arrugginito, ma anche lui riconosceva una preghiera quando la sentiva.  
Quando Loki si avvicinò, i suoi occhi compresero la situazione con clinica calma.  
"Non ti sei mossa dalla fessura originale?" chiese a Natasha, i suoi occhi che percorrevano la neve come se potesse vedere il ghiaccio sotto di essa. Poteva? Era anche quello un potere?  
"No." Natasha era pallida ma risoluta. Dio su di lei, Tony pensò, spostandosi con cautela di lato. Quel viso, sembrava che Loki non sapesse se volesse attaccarla o salvarla.  
"Bene. Stai ferma." sorrise. Non era un bel sorriso. "O cadi. Problema tuo."  
"No, non lo è," interruppe Tony, portando un braccio sulla corrente ghiacciata. "Lei non sapeva che era sottile -" Colse una boccata di pelliccia di lupo e si soffocò, tirando il mantello via dalla sua testa. Perché il mantello gli arrivava sempre in bocca?  
Quando lo tirò via Loki stava tirandosi via gli stivali, rivelando piedi dalle ossa sottili con lunghe dita artigliate. Tony pensò di aver visto altri segni laggiù ma tirò via lo sguardo mentre Loki si muoveva verso il ghiaccio coperto di neve.  
Natasha sembrò volersi rimpicciolire, ma la sua spina dorsale d'acciaio e i suoi pugni serrati dicevano che non avrebbe fatto nulla di tutto ciò. Loki premette un piede nel ghiaccio. Nessuna pressione, giudicando dalla coscia sollevata, ma contatto.  
Il respiro che mise nei suoi polmoni era campo e pulito e fece cadere la neve in un silenzioso, gentile sfarfallio di bianco.  
"Puoi salvarla?" sbottò Clint, la sua mano realmente afferrata all'avambraccio rivestito d'oro di Loki. "Se puoi, io - io - non so neppure cosa farò."  
"Calmati, Barton. E mollami." Lo sguardo di Loki toccò quello di Tony e si allontanò via. "Farò quello che posso."  
Clint saltò indietro, afferrando la manica di Tony invece mentre entrambi guardavano Loki iniziare a camminare sul ghiaccio, camminando come se sapesse esattamente dove camminare anche se non poteva, non poteva davvero sapere. Natasha inghiottì e si tenne dura, ferma come una statua, a malapena respirando.  
"Che cosa farà?" sussurrò Clint nell'orecchio di Tony, troppo vicino e spaventato.  
"Aiuterà." probabilmente. Forse. Clint o non Clint, Natasha era ancora la donna che aveva causato un sacco di sangue cattivo nel castello. Che probabilmente aveva riportato la sentenza di Loki molto indietro dopo che aveva accidentalmente congelato il braccio di Clint. E se Loki avesse semplicemente deciso di ucciderla? Se avesse deciso che la mela non importava, dopo tutto? Cosa fai quando sei arrabbiato e ti sei arreso?  
Lui si era arreso?  
"Stai ferma," disse Loki a Natasha, "ed io ti raggiungerò. Il ghiaccio non può rompersi sotto i miei piedi."  
"Può rompersi sotto i miei. Lo ha già fatto." Sollevò la sua testa. "E' per quello che ho fatto? E' una punizione? Una settimana dopo che abbiamo parlato, e adesso questo..."  
"Non l'ho fatto io," disse Loki bruscamente. "Tu sei una feroce spina nel mio fianco ma non posso incolparti delle tue azioni." le sue mani si strinsero e si rilassarono ai suoi fianchi. "Dopo tutto, una volta ho fatto lo stesso. Sono andato da qualcuno come amico. Quando mi credeva, io l'ho ucciso." Il sospiro era quasi nostalgico. "Ovviamente, lui era mio padre, ma uno non deve lasciare che i dettagli prendano il sopravvento su una buona storia."  
Natasha si contorse per la sorpresa, i suoi piedi scivolarono indietro leggermente. Con quel minuscolo movimento il suo equilibrio fu perduto ed il suo ginocchio sbatté forte sul ghiaccio.  
L'ultima cosa che vide Tony furono occhi verdi spalancati e un lampo di capelli rossi. Era simile a quel loro primo incontro, davvero.  
Natasha svanì sotto il ghiaccio -  
\- e come una sfuocata coda di cometa blu, Loki si immerse dopo di lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[N.d.T.]_   
>  _Solo un avviso ai lettori, Hella ha pubblicato anche l'ultimo capitolo il 22 e sono a due terzi della traduzione anche di quello, pertanto proseguiremo la pubblicazione ogni domenica (salvo impedimenti)._   
> 


	7. Capitolo 7

### Castello di Winterheart 

A malapena un'increspatura rimaneva a mostrare che Natasha e Loki erano caduti giù. L'acqua nera sotto il ghiaccio li aveva ingoiati, lasciando null'altro che le loro impronte sulla neve.  
Per un singolo, incredulo secondo Tony rimase li in silenzio con Clint, i suoi occhi bloccati sul buco frastagliato nel ghiaccio. Entrambi loro andati in un secondo.  
"Oddio, oddio, Natasha." Spostandosi avanti e rompendo il blocco, Clint corse verso il buco nel ghiaccio come se volesse gettarvisi anche lui. Tony a malapena lo prese, le dita che si afferrarono alla sua camicia e lo tirarono così forte che Clint si girò indietro nelle sue braccia. Tremava così tanto che i suoi denti stavano quasi battendo, il respiro ansimante come se lottasse contro lo scomodo abbraccio di Tony. "No, io devo, noi dobbiamo aprire il foro di più oppure -"  
"Cadrai dentro anche tu," disse Tony duramente sorpreso dalla difficoltà con cui parlò. Le mani di Clint si afferrarono alla sua schiena, del tutto al contrario con il suo tentativo di scappare. "Aspetteremo. Lui potrebbe prenderla in tempo."  
"E cosa sarà di lui? Chi prenderà lui?"  
Tony ingoiò. Una settimana prima, lo aveva fatto lui. Attraverso la neve, l'acqua sotto il ghiaccio rotto era totalmente ferma. Indisturbata. Il freddo avrebbe scosso il sistema di Natasha nel panico, ma era la corrente e la mancanza di ossigeno che dovevano preoccuparli di più. Senza un foro nel ghiaccio, anche Loki sarebbe morto.  
"Abbi fede," disse Tony tetramente.  
"Perché? Tu non ce l'hai." Divincolandosi fuori dall'abbraccio di Tony, Clint riprese la via verso la corrente ghiacciata. I suoi occhi erano bagnati di lacrime mentre fissava il ghiaccio, il suo sguardo che bruciava di un blu brillante mentre la luce luminosa del pomeriggio colpiva il suo viso.  
Un minuto divennero due. Nessuno riaffiorò.  
Ma non accadde neppure altro. Clint e Tony semplicemente rimasero li come pezzi di ricambio, aspettando, completamente inutili.  
Abbi fede, aveva detto. In chi? Loki? Loki non amava Natasha, non davvero. Ma si era buttato comunque. Il dovere era un figlio di puttana: adesso entrambi sarebbero probabilmente affogati la sotto.  
Tony stava solo pensando a come costringere Clint ad indietreggiare dalla corrente quando un avambraccio blu in armatura diede un pugno uscendo dal ghiaccio, mandando frammenti di bianco a volare sulle loro facce. Clint scivolò e cadde sul didietro spostandosi via mentre il corpo floscio di Natasha veniva lanciato su e spedito a rotolare nel ripiano coperto di neve, spinta con così tanta forza che finì quasi ai piedi di Tony.  
"Cazzo." Afferrandola sotto le braccia, Tony la tirò indietro sul terreno in salvo e la girò spostando capelli bagnati dal suo viso e controllando una pulsazione, un respiro. "Barton, vieni qui!"  
"In un minuto," grugnì Clint. Tony guardò in su e imprecò; stava tirando Loki fuori dal ghiaccio. Con le mani nude. "Lei respira?"  
Natasha era ferma come una bambola di porcellana nella neve, solo un mucchio di arti avvolti in rosso e blu bagnato. Il suo polso era debole, ma il suo petto non si muoveva. Arresto respiratorio.  
"Oh, merda." Tony si mise al lavoro.  
Rianimazione era qualcosa di cui aveva generalmente sempre avuto una conoscenza sfuggevole, archiviata come una misura 'solo in caso di'. Yinsen gli aveva insegnato un po' di più nel loro piccolo antro umido del sistema di caverne, perché 'solo in caso' era divenuto molto più importante quando costruivi armi per uomini che si facevano una risata mettendo carboni ardenti in terribili posti come incentivo. Con il cuore di Tony ridotto com'era, gli erano state insegnate un paio di cose su come si salvava una vita.  
I primi due tentativi furono i più difficili. Piegare la testa, stringere il naso, sigillare la bocca. Respirare. Il petto non si sollevò. Piegare la testa di nuovo - "Il pugno a pistola, Stark, e sposta la testa in quel modo. Non salverai nessuno respirandogli nello stomaco." "Lo sai, la televisione ha molte cose di cui rispondere." - respira ancora. Il suo petto non si mosse.  
"Maledizione," Tony imprecò, togliendo la neve di torno e appiattendo di più il corpo di Natasha. Controllò il polso ancora. Era li.  
"Omioddio," disse Clint, guardando mentre Tony le aggiustava la testa di nuovo. "Sai almeno quello che stai facendo? Non devi premere sul suo petto?"  
"Il suo cuore funziona," Tony si piegò ancora, la bocca aperta sulla sua, e respirò. Il suo petto si sollevò. Si. "I suoi polmoni hanno solo bisogno di un po' di aiuto. Puoi controllare le pulsazioni, vero? Dimmi se si fermano."  
"Okay." Clint mise due dita accanto alla trachea di Natasha, premendo fermamente sotto al suo mento. Dritto per la carotide; lo aveva fatto prima. Poi si rese conto che impediva a Tony e si spostò sul polso. Insieme, cercarono di far riprendere Natasha Romanoff a respirare.  
Seguirono due lunghi minuti di respiri ogni cinque secondi, di Clint che trovava e perdeva il suo polso e lo trovava di nuovo, della stretta sudata di Tony che si spostava e correggeva. Loki si accucciò dall'altro lato di loro, osservando in silenzio. La brina si arrampicava sulle sue mani, inspessendosi in ghiaccio e cadeva sulla neve in un ciclo infinito.  
"Aspetta no posso - ho perso il polso," disse seccamente Clint. "Tieni duro, penso di aver fatto casino."  
Tony guardò in su, le sue dita che si sporgevano per il suo collo per confermare, e in quel preciso istante Natasha si contorse ed iniziò a vomitare fluido dalla bocca e dal naso.  
"Oh, Alle - fottutissima - luia," disse Clint cadendo di nuovo sulla neve. "Io vi odio tutti."  
Fu Loki che la spinse di lato, tirando via i capelli e tirando via la neve dal suo naso e dalla sua bocca. Tony afferrò le coperte che avevano lanciato da parte quando era finita sul ghiaccio.  
"Toglietegli quel vestito bagnato," disse Tony, stendendo le coperte una sopra all'altra. "E mettetela qui."  
Natasha era a malapena cosciente, ansimava e coperta di acqua che puzzava di scotch, ma stava tremando e rabbrividendo per il freddo e le sue labbra erano divenute di una strana tonalità di viola. Clint la spogliò del suo abito, le dita che volavano sopra i lacci mentre Loki li toglieva dalle sue braccia con dita prudenti. Clint non lo guardò accadere, semplicemente appallottolò il vestito e usò la manica per pulirle la bocca dalle ostruzioni. Che squadra.  
Ma avrebbe potuto non funzionare. Non così facilmente, almeno. Eppure, Natasha respirava, era viva e respirava e stava tossendo le sue budella. I dettagli contavano allora?  
"Portatela dentro," gracchiò Loki, avvolgendola stretta nelle coperte. "Sai come trattare questa cosa, Barton. Andate."  
Tirando Natasha fra le sue braccia con una forza che Tony non gli avrebbe pensato possibile, Clint aggiustò la sua stretta su di lei e si diresse alle porte sul retro più veloce che poteva.  
Forse era stato troppo sospettoso. Forse era un miracolo, forse aveva semplicemente fatto tutto bene. Natasha era viva e vegeta. Lo erano entrambi. Girandosi, Tony studiò Loki.  
"Stai bene? Era una mossa piuttosto azzardata da parte di un tizio con un morso sul fianco." Senza bende a coprire la sua ferita le perforazioni erano ancora visibili, seppure ingiustamente sbiadite.  
Accucciato nella neve, Loki stava lanciando uno sguardo attorno per i suoi stivali e il suo mantello. Era coperto di brina; anche i suoi capelli avevano del bianco intrecciato attraverso, stando rigidi e spettinati sulla sua fronte e le sue spalle, avvolti sulle sue corna e sopra ai suoi occhi. Quegli occhi comunque, bruciavano rossi e chiari mentre si spostarono bruscamente su Tony. I suoi denti furono un lampo di bianco dietro a labbra blu aperte, un canino appuntito che spingeva indietro leggermente il suo labbro inferiore.  
"Guarisco più in fretta di voi," replicò Loki, tirando su uno stivale. "Sono più resistente." Tirò su l'altro stivale sopra ai pantaloni coperti di brina, non prestando attenzione al modo in cui l'acqua del fiume si era congelata sulla sua pelle fredda. "Sto piuttosto bene."  
"Avresti comunque potuto affogare." Non solo quello, ma cera un tremito nelle mani di Loki che non poteva avere nulla a che vedere con la temperatura. "Stai bene?"  
"Vai dentro," borbottò Loki, alzandosi e girandosi per riprendere il suo mantello. Tony lo aveva gettato nella neve. Elegante. "La tua gamba non può essere già guarita. Perché eravate tutti qui fuori in primo luogo? Non c'è altro che neve e vecchi alberi." Afferrando la pelliccia, lanciò la stessa sopra al suo braccio e si girò di nuovo per aggrottarsi verso Tony.  
"Esattamente. Alberi." sorrise. "Mi serve il legno per fare un arco. E una specie di materiale essenziale, potresti dire."  
"Un arco."  
"Ho promesso a Clint che gli avrei progettato un arco che compensava per la sua mano," replicò Tony, alzandosi e spazzandosi la neve dalle gambe. Il freddo era penetrato nella sua pelle un po' di tempo prima, ma iniziava a sentirlo. "Dovrei ancora guardare in giro."  
"No."  
Tony batté le palpebre. "Mi spiace, cosa?"  
Loki lo guardò storto. "Sei incredibilmente prono agli incidenti. Rotolerai nell'acqua o in qualcosa ugualmente ridicolo e inopportuno. Sono stufo di salvare la tua pelle, la tua e la loro. Torna dentro e non sforzare quella gamba."  
"Guarda, non sto chiedendo il tuo permesso o il tuo aiuto," obiettò Tony, mettendosi a braccia conserte protettivamente mentre la brezza si sollevava di nuovo. "Forse tu sei contento di passare i tuoi giorni nel buio, leccandoti le ferite e sentendoti dispiaciuto per te stesso, ma io devo fare qualcosa di costruttivo. E' quello che sono bravo a fare."  
Forse stava spingendo un pochino con quella risposta, ma c'era l'essere un prigioniero, c'era il dirgli dove non andare e c'era il ricevere ordini perché piaceva a Loki. C'era solo una quantità di quelle stronzate che Tony poteva sorridere ed accettare prima che iniziasse a irritarlo.  
"E il tuo obiettivo costruttivo è costruire un arco," Loki sbuffò. C'era un luccichio rabbioso nei suoi occhi. "Costruisci spesso armi per passare il tempo?"  
Tony quasi rise fino a vomitare. Non era certo del motivo. Non c'era più nulla di divertente al riguardo.  
"Lo facevo," disse infine, strofinandosi l'angolo dell'occhio con una nocca. "Si. Lo facevo. Non molto da costruire da queste parti, comunque." Si aspettava in parte che Loki se ne andasse a passo pesante o invece decidesse per l'aggressione vista la sua stazza, ma tutto quello che fece fu abbassare lo sguardo sul petto di Tony, dove il suo reattore Arc brillava sotto alla sua maglia rossa. Metà di esso era visibile adesso che la sua camicia era aperta. Aveva perso un bottone e la sua canottiera quel giorno nella neve, lasciando il reattore e una buona porzione del suo petto visibili. Eppure, non c'era ragione di nasconderlo dalle persone che avevano già visto l'intero spettacolo. Nessuno lo avrebbe rapito per la tecnologia, non più.  
"Hai costruito quello." Era più un affermazione che una domande, ma Tony annuì, aspettando l'inevitabile. A cosa serve? Come è finito li? Fa male? Dov'è il tuo cuore? Le stesse che Pepper aveva fatto sull'auto quando tornavano alla civiltà, circa due mesi prima.  
"Sei malato?"  
Le sopracciglia di Tony si sollevarono. "No. Si. Sono danneggiato." Voleva aggiungere di più, un po' più di spiegazione prima che potesse essere colpito da un secco cenno di assenso o una risata e un cenno, ma le sue parole si seccarono nella bocca. Forse era un sintomo dell'evitare l'autoanalisi come la peste; sorprendeva anche se stesso con la verità a volte.  
Riportando gli occhi al castello, Loki sembrò battagliare con se stesso. Le sue mani stavano ancora tremando leggermente, ricoperte di brina, e la vista preoccupava Tony più di quanto dovesse.  
"Stai male? Cosa c'è che non va? Mi stai terrorizzando qui, andiamo. Sei sovraffaticato?" Andando a guardare la ferita in via di guarigione sul suo fianco, Tony fece un passo avanti e si sporse per esaminarla più da vicino. Forse si era lacerato qualcosa. "Non c'è vergogna nel dirmi che ho sempre ragione - merda!" la pelle che le sue dita sfiorarono era di un freddo chimico, bruciante e non bruciante per nulla e la sensazione andò dritta sul braccio di Tony con un colpo di dolore al calor bianco.  
"Non farlo!" Loki si mosse per dare una sberla alla mano di Tony e allontanarla e abortì il movimento prima che potesse fare più danno, mettendo via le mani e portandole ai fianchi come se non sapesse dove metterle. Furia e paura attraversarono il suo viso. Panico, si rese conto Tony. Era panico. "Quante volge devo dirtelo, tu, tu sciocco?!"  
"Mi spiace," Tony forzò, senza fiato per il dolore. Ma le sue dita pungevano ed erano vive per delle terminazioni nervose davvero irritate, non intorpidite. Non c'era ghiaccio su di esse. "Pensavo fossero solo le tue mani e i tuoi piedi che facevano danni."  
Loki stava ansimando ora, mostrando i denti, scivolando via da Tony come se stesse per esplodere.  
"Lo fanno." I suoi occhi si chiusero leggermente poi si aprirono di nuovo. "Io non so cosa non va in me." spazzò via il ghiaccio dal suo petto, fissando l'accumulo di esso sulla sua mano come non lo avesse mai visto prima.  
"Bene, ah, okay, proviamo a capirlo," disse Tony, cercando di nascondere il suo nervosismo. "Ti senti arrabbiato? Minacciato?"  
"No," sussurrò Loki. La sua voce si era indurita nel basso tono che Tony ricordava dalle celle della torre.  
"Sei spaventato?"  
"No." Poi fece una smorfia, scuotendo la testa. "O non lo ero."  
"Ma questo non è accaduto fino a dopo che Natasha ha iniziato di nuovo a respirare." pensò Tony ad alta voce. Che cosa era cambiato? Cosa era cambiato quando lei aveva iniziato a respirare? Loro erano sollevati, Clint aveva smesso di dare di matto e avevano cercato di riscaldarla - "Ah."  
"Cosa c'è?" chiese improvvisamente Loki.  
Tony ci aveva pensato. "Apri la bocca per me."  
"Io - cosa?"  
"Solo fidati di me. E non mordere."  
Loki sembrava non sapere se strangolare Tony o aggrapparsi a lui come un gatto impanicato. Sarebbe stato divertente sotto altre circostanze, ma c'era qualcosa di stranamente affettuoso al riguardo. Loki non si rendeva neppure conto di quello che gli era successo. Se il sospetto di Tony era giusto avrebbe potuto far luce su molte domande.  
Tony premette un dito contro i denti di Loki, premendo leggermente in modo che la sua mandibola si aprisse di più. Sollevandosi, Tony cautamente toccò una delle corna di Loki e non sentì nulla. Le ossa non conducevano il ghiaccio. Era solo la sua pelle.  
"Sopportami," mormorò gentilmente Tony - e spostò il dito sotto alla lingua di Loki. L'interno della sua bocca era caldo e bagnato, non ghiacciato. Bingo. Era fuori con i palmi alzati per scusarsi prima che il capo potesse anche solo tossire fuori una imprecazione. "Dunque, penso che tu abbia probabilmente avuto un brivido."  
Loki lo fissò incredulo. "Sono un gigante di ghiaccio."  
"E sono quasi certo che tu sia endotermico." Tony fece spallucce, strofinandosi le dita sui pantaloni. "A sangue caldo, in discutibili termini profani. Penso avrebbe senso, visto che la tua gente vive nella fredda oscurità e tutto il resto. Questo ghiaccio può semplicemente essere il segno che il tuo corpo tenta di nuovo di regolare la sua temperatura, o magari espelle il freddo che non riesce a gestire." allo sguardo sbalordito sul viso di Loki, Tony si sentì che era probabilmente prudente sembrare un po' meno sicuro di se riguardo la sua teoria potenzialmente sciocca. "Non che io sia un medico o altro."  
Loki trasalì mentre Tony si sporgeva verso di lui di nuovo, ma fu solo per afferrare il mantello da dove era sopra al suo braccio. Scuotendo l'intera lunghezza, Tony decise che non era troppo umido e lo mise attorno alle spalle di Loki, avendo cura di tenere la stoffa fra la sua pelle e quella di Loki. Tirando i bordi verso il suo petto, servì solo un attimo di tentativi con le dita doloranti per agganciare il gancio di zanne nell'asola dall'altro lato.  
Con il ghiaccio che si raccoglieva sulla pelle di Loki in quel modo, la pelliccia ed il mantello non avrebbero dato molto caldo. Per buona parte semplicemente faceva sentire meglio Tony vederlo di nuovo addosso a lui. Loki semplicemente lo guardò con uno sguardo fisso, non preoccupandosi neppure di togliere i capelli da sotto alla pelliccia. Forse non voleva che Tony vedesse che le sue mani tremavano ancora.  
Un silenzio leggermente imbarazzato scese. Tony si sentiva dannatamente ghiacciato anche lui, e decise di lasciar perdere la ricerca di un ramo adatto all'arco di Clint e di rientrare all'interno. Doveva vedere comunque come stava Natasha. C'era sempre qualcosa che poteva fare per aiutare. Portare cibo, forse. O casualmente fingere apatia. Loki, apparentemente perso, lo seguì.  
Fu una breve camminata verso il castello, ma Tony riuscì a camminare in ogni lieve foro e inciampare in ogni stecco nascosto sulla strada. La testa di Loki era chinata in pensiero e non sembrava prestare molta attenzione, sebbene Tony lo avesse visto sobbalzare istintivamente la prima volta che era inciampato. Tony non era davvero per il contatto fisico, il tipo da tenere le mani addosso per buona parte del tempo ma il pericolo lo infastidiva nello stesso modo in cui lo faceva il fatto che gli venisse detto che non poteva fare qualcosa, questo lo portava sempre in cima alla sua lista delle priorità.  
"Ho visto Clint tirarti fuori dall'acqua," disse Tony improvvisamente, stufo del silenzio. "E' stato grande. E' probabilmente una buona cosa che non stessi ghiacciandoti fino a dopo la cosa."  
Loki fece un suono di consenso nella gola, ma non sembrava aver sentito.  
"Sei stato bravo la fuori, lo sai," persistette Tony. "Avresti semplicemente potuto lasciar morire Natasha. Dio sa se lei se lo aspettava da te."  
"Anche i mostri fanno sbagli." era umorismo amaro al suo massimo ma a Tony non piacque.  
"Dunque come sta la tua mela in questi giorni? Qualche verme?"  
"Sta marcendo. Come sta la tua gamba?"  
"Sta guarendo. La tua stanza si è scongelata?"  
"No. Ti sei già ubriacato fino al torpore ormai?"  
"Quasi. Puoi smetterla di fare lo stronzo?"  
L'occhiataccia di Loki era oscura. "Posso."  
Irritato, Tony intenzionalmente aumentò il passo e avanzò leggermente. Quando Loki gli si affiancò, rallentò di nuovo. Infantile di certo, ma ne serviva uno per riconoscerne uno. Calmare le arrabbiature non era da lui. Se era suscettibile riguardo il ghiaccio be poteva dannatamente fare un po' di esercizi di respirazione e affrontare la cosa.  
"Lo sai, non so neppure perché tu sia così fuori di testa riguardo la tua pelle. Per qualcuno che ci evita e odia che le persone lo tocchino, sembri esageratamente preoccupato dal fatto di essere fisicamente isolato." Tony attese fino a che Loki girò e gli ringhiò prima di mostrare il suo miglior sorriso. "Ultime notizie, uomo delle nevi: stai gestendo la cosa piuttosto bene tutto questo tempo."  
Tony riconsiderò il suo tono mentre Loki tornò indietro verso di lui, il ghiaccio che scricchiolava dalle sue mani. Sarebbe mai stato capace di lasciarlo stare solo?  
In piedi in tutta la sua altezza, Loki sembrava torreggiare su di lui, una enorme figura di Corna e pelliccia e blu. I suoi denti aguzzi sembravano più pericolosi che mai mentre li digrignava a Tony.  
"Ho fatto la pace con il sapere he la mia pelle portava solo dolore e sofferenza. Ho capito che i miei poteri causano dolore e paura che io voglia o no. Tu eri insistente che potesse essere diverso." Una mano artigliata sporse fuori e prese il polso di Tony attraverso l'orlo del mantello verde, scuotendolo in modo che le sue dita si aprirono. Erano rosso fuoco sulle punte, ancora pulsando per lo shock del freddo. Alla vista di esse la rabbia sembrò lasciare Loki e in fretta, lasciando solo quello strano dolore indietro. "Adesso guardati. Il prezzo della mia speranza."  
Tony batté le palpebre guardando la sua mano. "Era un colpo di avvertimento al massimo. Piantala di essere così teatrale." Le sue parole erano leggere, ma la colpa sciamava nel suo stomaco. Lo aveva fatto lui? Aveva avuto un tale effetto? Non era l'umiltà che lo faceva meravigliare; aveva quasi assunto che fosse al massimo un irritazione divertita. Una curiosità. Non aveva mai avuto intenzione di cambiare Loki. Voleva solo testare i suoi limiti. Pungere e spingere le zone sensibili. Sfidarlo. Loki era un autorità paurosa e una creatura di ghiaccio introversa che si auto detestava. Che cos'atro si supponeva Tony facesse?  
"Fai attenzione all'avviso allora." La stretta sul suo polso si allentò e scivolò via. Soffice verde accarezzò la sua pelle mentre cadeva. C'erano fiocchi di neve sulle sopracciglia di Loki.  
"Non sono bravo a seguire gli ordini." Sporgendosi con le dita indolenzite, Tony accarezzò con il dorso della mano attraverso le palpebre di Loki per tirarli via. Non accadde nulla. Il ghiaccio sulla sua pelle non si scioglieva, la sua pelle sotto era come ghiaccio, ma nulla lo bruciò. Il corpo di Loki si era adattato.  
Loki divenne rigido al tocco, ma i suoi occhi spalancati dissero che aveva compreso cosa fosse successo. Afferrò la mano di Tony mentre la tirava via, gli artigli che pungevano leggermente la pelle pallida del suo polso. Ancora, nulla salvo il freddo. Nessun dolore.  
Era sulla punta della lingua di Tony dirgli 'te lo avevo detto' ma lo sentiva un po' ridondante, dato il doloroso sollievo sul viso di Loki mentre fissava il punto in cui la loro pelle si era toccata. Non si supponeva significasse tanto, ma forse l'isolamento che Loki aveva imposto a se stesso non era stato dovuto al suo desiderio di solitudine. Forse semplicemente non aveva voluto sperare che a qualcuno importasse di prendersi il rischio. O Tony stava totalmente sovrastimando la sua intera importanza.  
Oppure era possibile, ma tutti i pensieri furono cancellati dalla sua mente quando Loki si chinò in avanti e sfiorò con le labbra le punte doloranti delle sue dita, il respiro caldo che sfiorava la pelle arrossata. Gli occhi alieni, carminio che incontrarono i suoi erano addolorati ma sinceri.  
Tony era senza parole. Era una scusa; era un affettuoso, orribile, e straziante tipo di scusa e non sapeva cosa dire. Perciò non disse nulla, annuendo e tirando via le dita chiudendole a pugno quando vennero rilasciate. Aveva sentito una sensazione nella sua testa prima, ma questo? Questo era un diverso tipo di rischio.  
La camminata verso il castello che continuò fu silenziosa, ma in qualche modo più calda per questo.  
Trenta secondi dopo Tony si inciampò su una roccia sepolta nella neve. Stavolta un paio di mani artigliate si sporsero e lo fermarono.

***

Prevedibilmente, Loki si ritrasse nell'ala ovest quando furono dentro.  
Determinato a non essere disturbato dalla cosa, Tony passò il resto del pomeriggio nel solarium con Clint e Natasha, che per qualche insondabile ragione non si parlavano di nuovo. Chi diavolo aveva bisogno della televisione quando Tony poteva semplicemente cogliere i recenti su e giù di due prigionieri mentalmente sconvolti che cercavano di essere amici?  
Mentre Natasha sobbolliva scorbuticamente sul divano sotto ad una montagna di coperte, Clint sembrava infelice e colpevole mentre prendeva i suoi avanzi, seduto sul pavimento con la schiena poggiata contro al suo divano.  
Divertito, Tony semplicemente li guardò sopra alle sue note appuntate, facendo modifiche e ripulendo i progetti mentre aveva tirato i piedi sopra all'altro divano. In un altra vita sarebbe stata la tecnologia a repulsione applicata ad un guanto che prendeva la sua energia dal reattore arc. L'armatura Mark II. Il progetto che prima di Winterheart lo aveva afferrato e aveva deragliato la sua vita. Qualche settimana prima Tony sarebbe stato arrabbiato solo a pensare alla cosa in quei termini. Ma seduto li nella luce del fuoco con amici scorbutici a cui piaceva a dispetto delle loro strane differenze, caldo e confortevole e ben nutrito, vivo e al sicuro... non era neppure vicino all'infelicità. Il fatto di non essere in grado di lasciare il castello iniziava semplicemente a divenire parte della sua vita. Non una barriera. La normalità.  
Ovviamente, gli mancavano gli amici che aveva fuori nel mondo. La differenza era che loro avevano vite. Egoisticamente, a Tony piaceva sapere che Natasha, Clint e anche Loki sarebbero sempre stati attorno a lui quando li voleva. Non c'era altro luogo ove andare, e quindi erano divenuti una famiglia che era unita nei modi più importanti. Era difficile litigare di una prigione quando Winterheart lo nutriva con qualcosa di cui non si era reso conto di essere affamato da tanto tempo.  
Ovviamente, alcune cose lo affamavano, Tony pensò mentre studiava la coppia dall'altro lato della stanza. I capelli di Natasha erano rosso rame nella luce del fuoco, cadevano su una spalla color crema dove la coperta era caduta via. La mascella di Clint era una linea dritta di determinazione mentre pungeva un pezzo di patate fredde, la sua bocca si addolcì dal precedente aggrottarsi mentre si concentrava. Lui guardò su e vide Tony che osservava.  
"Che c'è amico?" Clint si grattò la guancia leggermente pelosa senza accorgersene.  
"Sei vergine?" La domanda era così inaspettata che anche gli occhi di Natasha si spalancarono, pungendo Tony con qualcosa sia spaventati che interessati. Clint d'altra parte, divenne solo rosso.  
"Ho fatto qualcosa," mormorò. "Prima di venire qui. Ovviamente."  
"Ovviamente," Tony convenne guardando Natasha con espressione speculativa. "Dunque nessuno fa sesso a Winterheart. Capito."  
"Bene, non è che non possiamo," disse Clint goffamente. "Ma siamo tutti così..."  
"Noi," Natasha disse succintamente. La sua voce era ancora rauca. "Siamo noi. Nessuno è così arrapato."  
"Esattamente." Clint fece una pausa. "A meno che non siamo del tutto sfacciati."  
Tony archiviò la cosa per futuro riferimento. "Dunque voi due mai..." Il suo vago cenno fra di loro diceva tutto.  
Natasha si aggrottò. "Non ho mai fatto sesso con Clint," disse lei inespressivamente. "Mi piace."  
Tony sollevò le sopracciglia alla cosa. C'era di certo una storia dietro. Quello o lei mangiava il partner dopo aver fatto sesso. Dato che era Natasha, quello probabilmente non era impossibile.  
"E' la mia maledizione," disse tristemente Clint, infilandosi mezza patata in bocca. La spinse nella guancia, come un criceto. "Sono troppo adorabile per fare sesso."  
"Si, è certamente il tuo problema." Tony sorrise sopra alle sue note, girando la sua penna improvvisata sopra alle nocche e indietro. "Se può aiutare, io non penso che tu sia adorabile per nulla. Seducimi."  
"Nemmeno per sogno," Clint disse attorno alla sua patata. "Quanti anni hai, cinquanta?"  
Natasha procedette a sciogliersi all'espressione offesa di Tony, esplodendo in uno scroscio di risa che portò ad un prevedibile attacco di tosse. Non che ne fosse preoccupato; seriamente, cinquanta? Potevano andare tutti e due all'inferno. Mostrando il medio a Clint e ricevendo un ammiccamento sporco in cambio, Tony raccolse le sue note e si alzò in piedi. Non doveva subire quel tipo di insulto.  
"Spero che ti soffochi, Romanoff," disse allegramente. "Mi ritiro presto."  
"Ehi, Tony," Natasha ansimò, pulendosi la bocca. "Se vedi il capo, digli che ho detto grazie."  
"A meno che non si nasconda sotto il mio letto, dubito che lo vedrò molto presto." Dirigendosi alla porta, Tony diede un occhiata verso di lei sopra la spalla. "Voi due dovreste probabilmente baciarvi e darvi da fare ormai."  
Andandosene con il suono di Clint che si soffocava nelle orecchie, Tony si diresse fuori lungo il corridoio oscuro. La sua gamba gli faceva un po' male. Non abbastanza da zoppicare, ma il muscolo faceva male attorno al morso. Forse un immersione nella vasca sarebbe stata opportuna. Dopo cena, ovviamente. Forse anche dopo che avesse giocato con Cuoco abbastanza per avere gli ingredienti per una crema idratante. Era riuscito a mettere insieme una pasta di limone e bicarbonato di sodio come sapone multi uso e non lo aveva ancora ucciso. Forse aveva mancato la sua chiamata come specialista per la produzione di prodotti per il corpo vegani.  
"Cinquanta," Tony mormorò a se stesso, facendo il broncio all'oscurità. "Al diavolo." La mancanza di rasatura lo rendeva probabilmente più vecchio. Quella che era stata una vagante spolverata di peluria stava minacciando di ingolfare del tutto il suo pizzetto e trasformarlo in un intera barba. Immagini di se che diventava Obadiah riempirono la sua immaginazione. Distinto, certo, ma non era il suo look. Non per almeno altri trent'anni.  
Stava ancora facendo pensieri vanitosi quando arrivò al banco bianco di Cuoco, la saracinesca si chiuse come sempre.  
"Sorprendimi," disse a Cuoco, dando uno strattone alla corda della campana.  
La saracinesca si aprì, rivelando un vuoto buio all'interno. Un vassoio uscì vantando un tozzo di pane duro, una punta di formaggio pallido e un calice d'acqua.  
"Sorprendimi ancora," disse a Cuoco rimettendo dentro il vassoio. "Stronzo."  
Lo stesso vassoio venne sputato indietro verso di lui. Aveva fatto incazzare la cucina magica? Rimettendolo dentro, esitò e cercò di pensare ad un pasto propriamente delizioso. Una vera sfida per lui.  
Decidendo per un menù che giudicava adatto, Tony suonò la campana.  
Due vassoi emersero. Uno portava una dozzina di paffute, succose ostriche in mezza conchiglia su un letto di sale grosso, ogni conchiglia che affogava in salsa mornay bollente ed era sormontata da una crosta di formaggio giallo oro. Verdure fresche le circondavano, condite con aceto balsamico. L'altro vassoio conteneva un ampio piatto di bistecca di lombata sormontato da funghi e cipolle saltate, accoppiato ad un contorno di vegetali al burro e patate cremose. Era lo stesso pasto che aveva fatto la sera prima di volare in Afghanistan ed aveva passato mesi a sognarlo.  
Dopo una breve pausa, un terzo vassoio seguì quasi riluttantemente portando fuori una bottiglia di vino rosso. Tony non aveva chiesto il vino, ma osservando l'etichetta dovette salutare il gusto di Cuoco. Una serie di posate tintinnarono uscendo in risposta e la saracinesca sbatté giù di nuovo.  
Con troppo cibo da portare in camera sua Tony si sollevò sulla panca, immaginando che Clint e Natasha non avrebbero cenato per un po' ormai. Forse sarebbe stato meglio tirare un tavolo accanto alla finestra di consegna di Cuoco. Almeno non si sarebbe inciampato nelle ciotole di zuppa fredda quando Clint le lasciava sul pavimento del solarium di sera.  
Stava mangiando la sua seconda ostrica quando vide un brillio dorato con la coda dell'occhio. Una lanterna, ondeggiava leggermente nella luce blu della sera.  
"Due apparizioni in un giorno?" chiese Tony a Loki, succhiando il formaggio dalla sua forchetta. "Accomodati qui, animale da festa."  
"Vengo con uno scopo." Avvicinandosi alla panca, Loki mise la lanterna dall'altro lato della saracinesca. La luce che rifletteva sul suo viso faceva brillare i suoi occhi come carboni. Pensando che intendesse che la cena fosse qualcosa che anche lui faceva, Tony prese una terza ostrica in salsa, formaggio eccetera e la presentò a Loki con un lieve inchino.  
"Dammi una mano a mangiare queste, prego?"  
Loki batté le palpebre bruscamente. "Preferisco mangiare da solo."  
"Sei sempre da solo," replicò Tony, tendendo la piccola forchetta da ostriche. "Io non direi."  
Chiaramente disapprovando l'idea, Loki si sporse e prese il manico della forchetta tra pollice e indice, portandola alla bocca. Qualcosa di dubbioso attraversò il suo viso al profumo, e per un minuto Tony si chiese se avesse un allergia, ma Loki ripulì la forchetta senza neppure una smorfia. Rotolò i sapori in bocca per un attimo, la sua gola che oscillava leggermente quando inghiottì.  
"Ebbene?" chiese Tony mentre Loki glie la ripassava. "Fammi indovinare: sei più un uomo da bistecca." Tirando vicino l'altro vassoio, rapidamente tagliò un pezzo pulito di bistecca, mettendoci sopra funghi e cipolla. Loki prese l'offerta senza esitazione, masticando pensierosamente. Quando ripassò indietro la forchetta, le dita di Tony accidentalmente scivolarono attorno a quelle di Loki prima di prendere la posata.  
"Ho avuto poche occasioni di cenare con della carne così tenera. La mia gente... solitamente cucina ogni cosa fino a che implora pietà." Loki piegò la testa. "L'ultima volta che ho mangiato un ostrica ero solo un ragazzo. Le odiavo."  
"Oh," disse Tony imbarazzato. "Mi spiace."  
"I miei gusti sono cambiati." Prendendo la forchetta da ostriche dall'orlo del piatto, Loki prese una conchiglia dal piatto. Il suo sguardo era speculativo. "Sembra che molte cose cambino, Tony Stark."  
"Per il meglio?" Tony tentò, i suoi occhi sulla bistecca mentre tagliava un pezzo per se stesso. Dividere le posate con il grosso capo cattivo. Parlare come vere persone. Il giorno era divenuto ufficialmente del tutto surreale.  
Loki mangiò l'ostrica successiva prima di rispondere, passandosi discretamente il pollice sul labbro inferiore per catturare un immaginaria goccia di salsa.  
"Si. Per il meglio."  
Mangiarono in relativo silenzio; Tony attaccando la bistecca con gusto, Loki pulendo le ostriche e ad un punto rubando senza vergogna una patata dal piatto di Tony. Era confortevole, la quiete, senza necessità di essere riempiti di chiacchiere e inutile confusione. Certamente surreale.  
Venti minuti dopo stavano coccolando entrambi un bicchiere di vino, a nessuno dei due importava realmente di bere. Ponderando l'idea di un dessert, Tony fu infine distratto mentre sentiva gli artigli suonare leggermente sul vetro, attraendo la sua attenzione.  
C'era qualcosa di diverso riguardo Loki quando era bagnato dalla luce del fuoco. Era stato lo stesso la notte in cui Tony aveva fasciato le sue ferite. La pericolosità, i bordi taglienti e la ferocia erano in qualche modo attutiti, rimpiazzati da qualcosa che era più pensieroso che spaventoso. Stava appoggiato indietro contro il bancone, rilassato leggermente mentre guardava nel vino rosso scuro. I suoi capelli, solitamente un groviglio volante di nero, erano portati sull'altra spalla. Rivelavano un impossibilmente vulnerabile porzione del suo collo, soffice e blu prima che svanisse nella prominente pelliccia grigia. Tony non voleva ammetterlo, neppure a se stesso, ma c'era qualcosa di incantevole riguardo lui fermo li intero e sano, la sua guardia abbassata e il viso rilassato.  
"Il mio scopo quando mi sono avventurato qui non era cenare," disse Loki infine, la sua voce bassa. "Sono venuto per mostrarti qualcosa. Vuoi seguirmi?"  
Questo tirò fuori Tony dai suoi pensieri. "Fai strada."  
Spingendo i loro vassoi e bicchieri dentro allo sportello di Cuoco, si girarono e si avviarono attraverso la sala principale e su lungo la grande scala. Loki si muoveva con una lieve grazia a dispetto del fianco ancora ferito, camminando non troppo veloce ne troppo lento. Se sapeva che la gamba di Tony faceva male, non lo menzionò.  
Tony stava assolutamente bruciando di curiosità riguardo quello che avrebbe visto, ma i suoi piedi si bloccarono comunque alla scalinata successiva.  
Loki lo stava portando nell'ala ovest.  
"Ah..." Tony iniziò goffamente. L'oscurità in cima alle scale sembrava sbadigliare profondamente ampia ai bordi della luce della lanterna. "Non sono del tutto a mio agio nel salire lassù di nuovo. Parlando direttamente."  
Loki oscillò lo sguardo dal pozzo delle scale a Tony e di nuovo indietro.  
"Prendi la mia mano, allora."  
Parte di Tony voleva protestare che non era un bambino spaventato, che non era l'oscurità che lo poteva congelare e ruggire riguardo la sua insignificanza e mortalità, ma c'era una mano che si era tesa verso di lui da tre gradini più in su e non era spaventato a toccarlo.  
Tony decise che poteva essere coraggioso anche lui.  
Tendendosi, prese la mano tesa nella sua e la afferrò stretta. Era a malapena fredda.  
"Fai strada," disse ancora, facendo il suo primo passo verso il posto che lo aveva fatto scappare fuori verso la morte. C'erano segreti lassù e gli era appena stato fatto un invito diretto ad esplorarli. Inoltre, se le cose sarebbero continuate a cambiare allora Tony sarebbe dannatamente cambiato con loro, paura o non paura.  
La meraviglia incerta sul viso di Loki era più che degna del suo battito accelerato, in ogni caso.


	8. Capitolo 8

### Castello di Winterheart

Quando Tony prese la mano di Loki, stava pensando alla fiducia. Fiducia e balzi di fede e ignorare le normali riserve umane riguardo cose come la paura e lo scappare anche se davvero, onestamente, Tony era stato quello a entrare nell'ala ovest in primo luogo. Non era uno che lasciava che la verità si mettesse sulla strada di un ragionamento del tutto normale e imperfetto, camminò su per quelle scale pensando di fidarsi abbastanza di Loki da seguirlo su verso l'oscurità.  
Mentre era in piedi nel corridoio dell'ala oscurata, quel luogo dove gli era stato detto di non andare, Tony iniziò a pensare ad altro.  
La mela.  
L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, aveva lanciato una sedia rotta dritta verso di essa nella speranza che gli desse abbastanza tempo da scappare. Gli era successo qualcosa?  
La stretta di Loki non mollò mentre camminavano lungo il corridoio, tirando Tony ad ogni passo fino a che non ebbe alcuna scelta se non camminare accanto a lui. L'oscurità davanti a loro sembrava succhiare la luce della lanterna, lasciando che illuminasse ragnatele di polvere nell'aria fredda e non molto altro. Idee di infestazioni di fantasmi e demoni iniziarono ad affacciarsi all'immaginazione di Tony, irritandolo. I fantasmi erano stronzate, e la cosa più paurosa che ci fosse gli teneva la mano. Nella realtà non c'era molto di cui essere spaventato.  
Perciò perché era così nervoso?  
"Qui," disse Loki, girando verso un insieme di doppie porte alla fine della sala, appena prima della finestra con panca dove Tony si era nascosto. Era dall'altro lato rispetto alla camera incasinata di Loki. Non la mela, dunque.  
Mettendo la sua lanterna su una nicchia di pietra scavata nel muro, Loki rilasciò la mano di Tony e si girò verso di lui. La sua espressione era per buona parte in ombra, ma c'era qualcosa di teso e quasi rabbioso nella figura di Loki che non era stato li un attimo prima.  
"Questa stanza è stata un segreto dai miei primi anni nel castello." Tirando fuori un ornata chiave di ferro dalla base della sua lanterna, Loki la mise nella serratura sotto alla maniglia della porta. "Oltre alla mela d'oro e alla mia privacy, questa stanza è la ragione per cui vieto a tutti di entrare nell'ala ovest."  
"Perché" Timore e curiosità si agitavano nello stomaco di Tony. "Voglio dire, perché mostramela?"  
Loki scandì il viso di Tony, sembrando non troppo felice di quello che aveva letto su di esso. Qualsiasi cosa ci fosse in quella stanza di certo lo terrorizzava. E se lui era nervoso...  
"Sono stufo di leccarmi le ferite." La serratura girò con un lieve suono metallico mentre Loki girava la chiave, lasciando che Tony assorbisse il suo insulto mentre le porte venivano sganciate e spinte aprendosi. "E tu hai qualcosa che devi costruire."  
La luce invase gli occhi di Tony da ogni angolo della stanza. Ogni porta candele sul muro era acceso, il caminetto ruggiva e le lanterne erano appese in ogni angolo della stanza. Anche i lampadari sul soffitto erano accesi per dare la massima illuminazione al contenuto della stanza.  
Per un attimo c'era così tanto oro che Tony pensò fosse la camera del tesoro. Poi realizzò che erano i riflessi dell'oro sull'acciaio.  
Era un armeria.  
O il contenuto di essa. Ogni muro era decorato con asce, mazze, spade e lance di metallo brillante. Anche i coltelli brillavano pigramente in elaborati insiemi su un tavolo di pietra al centro della stanza. Parti di un officina da fabbro erano ammassate nell'angolo più lontano, impilate dietro ad un ampia finestra. Mantici da fornace sedevano su un ampio cumulo di metallo che sembrava un'incudine. pinze di varie misure erano impilate dentro ad un barile da tempra. Le barre di metallo avvolte in cuoio sporgevano da sotto un ariete da sfondamento. Un martello da guerra irto di punte era sepolto in mezzo a centinaia di frecce sparse.  
Ovunque Tony guardasse c'era qualche tipo di arma. Vecchie, ornate, in pezzi o pronte da usare. Ce n'erano a sufficienza per un piccolo esercito. Con tutte quelle armi, a lungo e corto raggio, in una posizione difendibile potevi uccidere quasi tutto.  
Tony rimase immobile, battendo le palpebre davanti alle impressioni del fuoco e del metallo sulle retine.  
Loki era ancora curvato sulla porta, il suo mantello ornato di pelliccia tirato attorno a se stesso come se avesse freddo. C'era una specie di sfida spezzata sul suo viso mentre fissava le armi che lo circondavano. Non serviva un intelletto geniale a Tony per comprendere.  
"Hai chiuso tutto questo in modo che nessuno le potesse usare contro di te."  
Ricevendo un teso cenno di assenso in risposta, Tony si girò di nuovo verso le armi e si aggrottò. La stanza non era un armeria, no. Sembrava una sala per gli incontri; ampia e rettangolare, con un lungo tavolo per sedere venti persone spinto contro un muro e impilato di armi. Nessuno avrebbe messo un armeria al secondo piano fra le camere da letto e le scale. Il che significava che Loki aveva spostato ogni oggetto nella stanza a mano ed aveva chiuso la porta dietro di se molti anni prima.  
"Non è un po'... troppo?"  
"Guardami," disse Loki freddamente. "Al nostro primo incontro, non avresti preso un arma se avessi saputo che ce n'era una a portata di mano? I mostri devono essere uccisi, Tony Stark. Tutte le favole lo dicono."  
Ricordando un attizzatoio e le mani sudate, passi pesanti che echeggiavano nelle sue orecchie, Tony inghiottì un improvvisa vampata di rimorso. Si schiantò nel suo stomaco come piombo.  
"Hai fatto un lavoro decente nel fare la tua parte, lo sai."  
"La paura era la mia sola arma. Paura e ghiaccio." Entrando nella stanza, Loki fece un ampio cenno con la mano verso la pila di spade. "Ne avresti avute molte. Perciò le ho portate tutte qui la notte in cui Clint Barton vagabondò nei miei possedimenti e le rinchiusi un un luogo ove nessuna persona sana avrebbe mai messo piede." lo sguardo che lanciò a Tony diceva molte cose.  
Tony camminò lungo i muri della stanza lentamente, esaminando ogni oggetto che vi era impilato, appeso o semplicemente gettato. Era bello sapere che Loki era abbastanza forte da portare in giro cose come incudini e arieti, ma Tony non sapeva ancora perché era stato portato li. Un esercizio di fiducia forse. Per mostrargli che Loki non lo vedeva come una minaccia alla sua vita. Ma ancora, quando lo era mai stato? Avevano stabilito la cosa dopo che i lupi avevano attaccato.  
"Il porta armi la in fondo," disse Loki sottovoce guardandolo esplorare. "Quello ampio in legno dietro alle lance. Aprilo."  
Trovandolo posato al muro dietro ad una montagna di ornate lance, Tony cautamente vi passò sopra e ripulì uno spazio abbastanza grande da aprire le porte che tenevano protetto l'armadio. Aveva uno strisciante, terribile, meraviglioso sospetto riguardo quello che avrebbe trovato li dentro.  
C'era più che abbastanza luce per illuminare il contenuto dell'armadio, ma Tony aveva ancora difficoltà ad accettare che dopo tutto il suo pianificare e le sue note e le sue idee stava fissando tre bellissimi archi di varie forme e lunghezze. Con una composizione di legno scuro brillante e metallo cesellato, erano appesi nell'armadio dietro a gomitoli di corda per archi e una faretra di cuoio. Erano coperti di polvere. Se Tony avesse potuto prenderne uno, modificare l'impugnatura sarebbe stato semplice. Lo avrebbe fatto in un paio d'ore. Se Loki gli avesse dato abbastanza tempo per usare la forgia e applicare le parti ad un arco, Clint avrebbe baciato i suoi piedi per mesi.  
"Questo è perfetto," disse Tony, sollevando l'arco superiore dalla sua culla. "Posso lavorare su uno di questi stanotte?" all'immediato aggrottarsi di Loki, un irritante pensiero lo afferrò. "Mi stai dando uno di questi vero?"  
Stava sopravvalutando la loro fragile fiducia per chiedere un arma da prendere dall'armeria segreta? Probabilmente. Diavolo, quasi certamente. Ma Loki lo aveva portato lassù, lo aveva mandato all'armadio delle armi. Loki sapeva che Tony doveva costruire qualcosa.  
Avvicinandosi cautamente a lui, Loki lo studiò per un lungo momento. Infine scosse la testa.  
"Non ti sto dando un arco, Tony Stark."  
Cosa?  
"Oh, andiamo..."  
"Ti sto dando l'intera stanza."  
Infilando una mano nel suo mantello, Loki tirò fuori la chiave di ferro e la tese a Tony. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi, la bocca tirata in un teso cipiglio, ma la sua mano non esitò mentre offriva a Tony letteralmente la chiave del suo regno.  
Tutte le armi. Tutto. La forgia, gli attrezzi per lavorare il metallo, gli abiti di cuoio... l'intera stanza. Era tutta sua?  
Lentamente sporgendosi, Tony prese la chiave dalla mano di Loki. L'estremità che lui teneva era coperta di ghiaccio. Cosa pensava Loki che avrebbe fatto con l'accesso a quella stanza? Lo attaccasse di notte? Forse no; avevano già sorpassato la cosa. Ma Loki si comportava come se stesse facendo l'assoluto opposto di quello che voleva. Era un esercizio di fiducia o una punizione per se stesso?  
L'espressione di Tony doveva aver esternato parte dei suoi dubbi, perché le mani di Loki iniziarono a produrre ghiaccio. Tintinnava sommessamente contro il pavimento di pietra quando cadeva.  
"Non lo vuoi," dedusse Loki, ritirandosi di un passo. La sua espressione era tesa. "Ho pensato che questo ti potesse fare piacere. Il maestro delle armi non ha bisogno di materiale per forgiare?"  
"Ehi, io voglio la stanza," Replicò rapidamente Tony, rimettendo a posto l'arco. "Non capire male, io voglio tutto quello che c'è qui. Voglio fare un arco a Clint e muoio per poter giocare con la forgia e controllare ogni cosa. E' grande, è perfetto, davvero lo è."  
Una ruga si contrasse sul viso di Loki. "Allora perché sembri rammaricato?"  
Rammaricato. Si, forse era come sembrava. Ma dopo le rivelazioni dell'inizio della giornata, il senso che Tony stesse davvero iniziando a capire chi fosse Loki sotto a tutto il ringhiare e l'amarezza, che era abbastanza bello parlare con lui... Tony non sapeva se voleva accettare la stanza se avesse fatto in modo che Loki lo evitasse come la peste.  
Tony passò la chiave fra le dita, pensando ai progetti e a tenersi occupato. Cose che lo avrebbero sostenuto per anni. Tenersi occupato per cancellare il rumore nella sua testa.  
"Io voglio la stanza," ripeté. Quando sollevò lo guardo, gli occhi di Loki incontrarono e sostennero i suoi. "Ma penso che preferirei avere te." Diede indietro la chiave.  
Loki lo fissò. Lo fissò così a lungo che Tony quasi arrossì sotto allo scrutinio. Tony non era un uomo che arrossiva facilmente. Lo sguardo che gli fu dato era una specie di mistura fra l'incredulità e l a confusione, ingrandita su un viso che Tony aveva sempre solo percorso da linee di tristezza e rabbia. Ma non sapeva come altro spiegarlo. No, non voleva l'armeria se il compromesso fosse stato che Loki sarebbe stato troppo diffidente per cercarlo ancora. Si, preferiva ridare la chiave che guardarlo da lontano, chiedendosi dei misteri che non avrebbe mai potuto risolvere.  
Loki, Loki e tutti i segreti che conservava valevano di più della soddisfazione di creare qualcosa con le mani, usando la sua energia in ore calde a lavorare alla forgia? Far tacere il racconto dentro alla sua testa, esaurendosi oltre ogni immaginazione per evitare i sogni e i ricordi della caverna, di Raza e dell'acqua che penetrava nei suoi polmoni? Sangue su forniture ottenute con le pallottole e promesse e vite sprecate - tutto questo. Tutte le cose che poteva ignorare quando aveva qualcosa da fare.  
Tony Stark costruiva grandi cose. Era quello che lui era - oppure tutto quello che lui era, in base alla persona con cui avessi parlato. Loki gli stava dando di nuovo quella via di fuga. Perché non l'afferrava?  
"Vedi, io..." Tony si schiarì la gola e si forzò a continuare superando la sua voce roca, "Mi piace costruire cose. Sono bravo a farlo. Ma non sono - solo quello. Io ero, dio solo lo sa io ero un ingegnere e una vacca da latte viaggiante e parlante che gestiva le folle come un maestro. E' quello che mi sentivo a mio agio a fare. Avevo quello scopo e sono stato allevato per quello." Socchiudendo gli occhi per il fastidio che provava, cercò di focalizzarsi su Loki ed esattamente quello che cercava di dirlo. "Fuori sul ghiaccio, Natasha ha detto che questo posto ci prende quando siamo ad un crocevia. Quando siamo sull'orlo di divenire qualcosa. Tu sei parte di questo posto e io voglio sapere di più. Ma penso che se prenderò la chiave di questa stanza tu sparirai."  
Gli occhi di Loki si abbassarono. Una mano dalle lunghe dita si sollevò ma era solo per tirare giù la pelle di lupo attorno alle sue spalle un po' di più. Fissò l'offerta. Poi si sporse e curvò le dita attorno ai denti della chiave.  
Tony non lasciò andare.  
Loki batté le palpebre, tirando attivamente. Tony strinse il suo pugno così forte che il metallo freddo mordeva il suo palmo. Loki si aggrottò verso di lui e tirò, cosa che ebbe il prevedibile risultato che Tony inciampò attraverso la breve distanza, a malapena fermandosi prima che rimbalzasse contro il petto di Loki. Piccole grazie.  
"Lo sai, questo era il punto in cui tu si supponeva che mi dicessi che potevo avere entrambe," gli disse Tony. Poteva tentare persa per persa. "Che modo di mancare il suggerimento. Si supponeva che tu fossi toccato dalla mia sincerità e mi dicessi che ti fidavi del fatto che io non avrei spaccato il tuo cranio con quel grosso martello la sopra." Quando gli occhi di Loki si socchiusero pericolosamente, lui aggiunse, "Inoltre, che io sono il tuo preferito."  
Con nessuno dei due che voleva mollare la chiave e Loki abbastanza forte da tenerla facevano un interessante ombra sul muro con le armi allineate. Tony era lontano da Loki solo per la lunghezza della chiave, lui lo stava guardando attraverso quella breve distanza con un imperscrutabile sguardo rosso. Il freddo si sollevava dalla sua pelle, quasi piacevole dove stavano, così vicini al caminetto.  
"Sei avido, nel chiedere così tanto e dare così poco in cambio." Piegandosi avanti fino a che furono quasi naso contro naso, Loki studiò Tony con l'intensità di un falco, come se potesse scoprire segreti se avesse letto il suo viso abbastanza a lungo.  
Tony si aspettava di essere innervosito dall'improvvisa prossimità, ma tutto quello che riusciva a richiamare era curiosità mentre guardava le pupille di Loki dilatarsi e contrarsi nel muoversi della luce del fuoco, sprofondando nel rosso più scuro dell'iride che li circondava. La sclera era attualmente di un rosso leggermente diverso, si rese conto, chinandosi leggermente per avere una visione migliore.  
"Stai attento," disse Loki, prendendo le spalle di Tony e tenendolo dritto. "Cosa stai facendo?  
Tony batté le palpebre, cercando di tirarsi indietro. "Mi spiace, io - mi hai chiamato avido? E' offensivo." Esitò lui. "Vero, ma offensivo. Non ho nulla da darti. Bene, ci sono due cellulari rotti. Ma non ho neppure portato il portafogli qui." Mettendo la chiave in tasca Tony aprì le mani. "Non ho nulla che tu voglia."  
"C'è questo," replicò Loki e batté sul metallo che circondava il reattore arc con un lungo artiglio. "Sei umano; so questo dal calore della tua pelle e dalla fragilità della tua forma. Perché ti serve la luce?"  
Sarebbe stata solo una questione di tempo prima che gli fosse chiesto direttamente del reattore arc, ma Tony aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe stato Clint a chiedere. Forse li aveva sottovalutati entrambi. Loki comunque... era curioso come un gatto. I Misteri lo avrebbero fatto ammattire così come prendevano Tony. Gli piaceva tenere tutte le carte. Il problema era, Tony non era sicuro di potergli dare quello, anche se voleva.  
Forse Loki era un maestro nel leggere le espressioni perché non spinse ne disse una parola. Semplicemente si tirò indietro mentre il silenzio si stirava, spingendo assentemente i capelli indietro sulle proprie spalle. Attirò l'attenzione di Tony sulle antibraccia dorate che si stringevano attorno ai suoi avambracci - e le pallide cicatrici che circondavano la sua pelle blu al polso e al gomito. Vecchie cicatrici, fatte molti anni prima. Forse in qualche anno il reattore arc non sarebbe stato altro che tessuto cicatriziale e luci anche per lui.  
Loki seguì il suo sguardo sulle sue braccia. "Antibraccia cerimoniali," disse senza che fosse necessario. "Una volta si sganciavano." Abbassando le braccia per un ispezione, Tony fu in grado di vedere che il metallo si era fuso insieme in un flusso innaturale che distorceva le precise incisioni in modo che si estendessero attorno ad ammanettare il suo intero avambraccio. "Bellissime manette, vero?"  
"A cosa servono?"  
"Vedi? Avido." La sua bocca si curvò in una smorfia, ma non sembrava arrabbiato. "Tu colpisci le mie ferite senza pietà, ma accumuli le tue come gioielli."  
Tony guardò via. "Mi spiace," replicò, non certo di sapere se lo fosse o meno. Strofinò un palmo sopra al frontale del reattore arc. "E' stupido vero? Tenere il peggio delle cose così vicino al tuo cuore." La sua risata lo sorprese. "Letteralmente, nel mio caso. Sto cercando di dimenticare quello che è successo la fuori, ma ho un pezzo di quell'incubo chirurgicamente fissato alla mia cassa toracica. Non posso andarmene da quello."  
"Mi hai detto la fuori che lo hai costruito tu." Annuì Loki verso il suo petto. La sua espressione era rannuvolata, ma non c'era dubbio sulla confusione nei suoi occhi.  
Forse era la noncurante, diretta curiosità che lo fece. Forse erano le cicatrici mostrate a lui come offerte, ancora tese fra di loro. Loki sapeva la disperazione della prigionia.  
"L'ho costruito io." Tony prese un buon, profondo, un po' instabile respiro. "Ma prima di ciò, un uomo chiamato Yinsen segò il mio sterno e mise un magnete nel mio petto, in modo che i pezzi di metallo dentro di me non possano infestare il mio cuore." Lui inghiottì rapidamente un sorso di saliva acida, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla bocca. "Ero sveglio per parte di essa, fino a che non sono svenuto. Non lo avevano lasciato anestetizzarmi. Ma sai qual è la parte peggiore? E' l'acqua di cui sogno sempre. L'acqua e Yinsen che sanguina. Mi parlava sempre di rivedere la sua famiglia quando fossimo scappati, quando avessimo ucciso i bastardi ed entrambi fossimo andati a casa." I suoi occhi erano nuovamente furiosamente penetranti, il viso di Loki solo una macchia blu. "Ho sempre pensato che fosse un diavolo di ottimista."  
Il silenzio riempì la stanza, spesso e insopportabilmente pesante. Tony si ripulì gli occhi e schiarì la gola, girandosi verso il caminetto. Infine Loki parlò-  
"Sei stato tenuto prigioniero con lui dai Dieci Anelli." Quando Tony trasalì di orrore e si girò attorno, Loki prese di nuovo le sue spalle. "Va tutto bene. Tu stai bene. La tua donna ha detto il loro nome nella cella della torre."  
La mente di Tony correva. Pepper lo aveva detto? Forse lo aveva. "... si. Ma non è la mia ragazza. Pepper lavora per me."  
La stretta di Loki strinse in modo doloroso. Sobbalzando, Tony guardò la sua espressione cambiare da preoccupazione controllata ad miserabile, esterrefatta incredulità.  
"Hai venduto la tua libertà a me per una serva? Dopo tutto quello che hai sopportato?" Tirando su Tony per le spalle, Loki lo tenne guardandolo negli occhi. "Sei un idiota? Avresti sprecato la vita?"  
"Sono sopravvissuto una volta; sapevo lo avrei fatto di nuovo," Replicò Tony, tendendosi alla pressione sulle sue braccia. "Come diavolo sarei mai stato degno di qualcosa se avessi lasciato una delle persone migliori che io conoscessi intrappolata in una dannata prigione con un..."  
"Mostro?" Loki lo interruppe, mostrando i denti aguzzi. Tony tirò via le sue mani, cadendo giù di nuovo.  
"Si," disse brutalmente, gli occhi chiari. "Con un mostro. Perché prima che io ti conoscessi, quello era esattamente quello che pensavo tu fossi. Che è esattamente quello che hai creduto della gente di tuo padre per tutto questo tempo. Perciò non osare giudicarmi per aver fatto i tuoi sbagli. Io sto imparando. Tu sei quello che sta ancora tenendo il broncio per le tue corna.  
La sberla che prese la mascella di Tony fu sufficiente a farlo ruotare sui suoi piedi, facendolo sbattere dolorosamente contro la panca di pietra piena di pugnali. Lo scioccò più di quanto realmente gli avesse fatto male, ma gli servì un attimo per riprendersi comunque. Era passato parecchio da quando aveva avuto del sangue in bocca.  
Stranamente comunque, Tony non aveva paura. Non andò a prendere un arma o indietreggiò per scappare; drizzò le spalle e si girò di nuovo per guardare in faccia Loki. La sua anca faceva male per la botta ma svanì in un dolore sordo quando vide lo sguardo sul viso di Loki.  
Si aspettava ancora rabbia, si aspettava ghiaccio e rabbia e il promemoria di chi fosse esattamente il padrone del castello. Quello che Tony vide fu un gigante di ghiaccio furiosamente devastato e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime - e non una singola scheggia di ghiaccio in vista. Stava stringendo il suo pugno sul suo petto come fosse una granata senza la sicura.  
"Se sapessi cosa hanno fatto," Loki gracchiò, "fatto alla tua gente: conquistato usando la selvaggia brutalità dell'inverno stesso, la morte di innocenti e bambini per null'altro che l'espansione del territorio per ammassare potere..."  
"Noioso," dichiarò Tony, leccandosi via il sangue dai denti. "Ci uccidiamo fra noi per molto meno di quello. Spariamo nelle scuole. Bombe fatte in casa. Attacchi terroristici. Serial killers. Io ho personalmente costruito armi che possono distruggere una città premendo un bottone. Non parlarmi di guerra. Chiunque, chiunque trova modo di giustificare le proprie stronzate in modo che non li tengano svegli la notte." Sollevò le spalle di scatto. "Anche io. Forse ti serve comprendere il fatto che stai solo facendo lo stesso."  
Le labbra di Loki si aprirono, ma nulla ne uscì.  
Poi i suoi occhi spalancati semplicemente lasciarono uscire le lacrime, che strisciarono rivoli contorti sui segni sul suo viso.  
Tony era mortificato. Voleva solo essere un polemico cazzone, non - quello. Ma era difficile sentirsi dispiaciuto visto che quello che aveva detto era vero. Non solo vero, ma importante. Anche lui stava ancora imparando che non esisteva una cosa come un uccisione pulita. Era semplicemente un po' difficile mantenere quella convinzione quando sembrava che a Loki si fosse semplicemente spezzato il cuore. Era così che la penitenza appariva?  
Forse no, Tony pensò, guardando Loki che rabbiosamente toglieva le lacrime dalle sue guance, piegando le spalle mentre si girava. Ma era certamente qualcosa.  
"Ti lascierò solo," disse Tony, totalmente a disagio. Nessuno voleva un pubblico per quello. Attento a non sfiorare il mantello di Loki mentre passava, quasi mancò il lampo blu di una mano che emerse a prendere il suo polso. La stretta non era forte, ma era sufficiente a fermarlo sui suoi passi.  
Per un attimo Tony pensò che stesse per chiedere la chiave dell'armeria indietro e iniziò ad andare alla sua tasca per prenderla. Invece venne bloccato li abbastanza a lungo perché Loki si girasse per guardarlo di nuovo in faccia. I suoi occhi erano ancora brillanti nella luce del caminetto, ma non guardò Tony con occhi assenti.  
"Non avrei dovuto colpirti," disse svuotato, i suoi occhi fissi sull'angolo arrossato della bocca di Tony.  
Oh. "Ho passato di peggio," disse Tony ragionevolmente, ma la testa di Loki semplicemente si abbassò e si girò via. Giusto, comparare lui a Raza probabilmente non aiutava le cose. "Avrei potuto frasare le cose un po' meglio. Non salterai giù dal tetto del castello o cose simili, vero? Schiaccerai la tua mela? Per essere onesti mi stai spaventando un poco per la mancanza di punizione di ghiaccio."  
Loki sospirò, a lungo e profondamente. "Cosa ho mai fatto per meritarti?"  
Tony era relativamente certo di avere una grande rimbeccata sulle labbra quando le braccia di Loki si avvolsero attorno a lui inglobandolo in un abbraccio così autentico e onnicomprensivo che qualcosa si strinse giù nella gola di Tony. Lo tenne in silenzio e fermo in quel forte cerchio di mantello e braccia fredde, il suo mento posato su una spalla avvolta nella pelliccia. Non era sicuro se stesse dando o ricevendo conforto, ma stare li e sentire le corna curve di Loki che si posavano sul lato della sua testa, le dita fredde aperte sul caldo ripiano della sua schiena, non importava per nulla. Tony non era stato abbracciato come se fosse stato indispensabile da quando Rhodey lo aveva trovato nel deserto.  
Poteva essere stato rimorso, o forse erano le crude memorie dell'Afghanistan che erodevano ancora le sue difese. Forse era solo la stanchezza da una giornata emozionalmente estenuante. Tony non si attaccò a nessuna di quelle ragioni quando liberò le braccia e le infilò sotto al mantello di Loki. Tony semplicemente sottovoce avvolse le braccia attorno alle cicatrici e alla pelle fredda, trascinando il suo palmo sopra alla linea della sua spina dorsale e di nuovo su. E - di tutte le cose, Loki si rilassò contro di lui, anche se strinse ancora di più Tony, come se ci fosse ancora spazio fra di loro che potesse essere eliminato.  
Loki profumava un poco di ozono. No, non ozono. Profumava come una tempesta, o acqua e polvere. Tony si chiese se il profumo arrivava dal ghiaccio, o dal suo potere di generarlo. Di certo non aveva mai incontrato nessun altro che profumava come il tempo.  
"Supponi che abbiamo molto da imparare l'uno dall'altro?" chiese sottovoce Loki, la sua bocca si muoveva vicino al collo di Tony. "Sembra che le cose vadano sempre di più in quella direzione."  
"Bene, so che ho ancora domande." Tony seguì ciecamente il percorso in rilievo di cicatrici di artigli con le dita, la sua altra mano che stringeva leggermente dove si trovava contro all'anca nuda di Loki. Non sembrava strano fino a che ebbe l'improvviso pensiero che non era mai stato così spudoratamente affettuoso con nessuno in tutta la sua vita - almeno non senza una bottiglia. Quasi tolse le mani e si tirò indietro, ma qualcosa gli diceva che Loki ne aveva davvero bisogno. Chiunque ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, vero? Venti lunghi anni senza nulla - anche il Tony Stark dei media con i suoi compagni per una notte senza nome e il loro casuale smaltimento si sarebbe attaccato come un bambino perduto e non avrebbe mai voluto lasciare andare. In quella misura, Loki era davvero molto riservato. Tony lo rispettava.  
"L'armeria resta tua. Puoi accedere l'ala ovest come preferisci. Ti devo tutto questo per quanto è accaduto." Gli artigli accarezzarono la sua nuca; Tony abbassò la testa per esporla e sentì un pollice accarezzare le lievi creste delle ossa della spina dorsale in risposta. "Suppongo potrebbe piacermi guardarti lavorare, ogni tanto."  
Tirandosi indietro, Tony sorrise a Loki. Non batté neppure ciglio quando i polpastrelli freddi premettero l'angolo pesto della sua bocca, dando sollievo al pulsare del livido con un tocco gentile.  
"Guardarmi lavorare?" ripeté lui, godendo l'aggrottarsi confuso di Loki. "Certo, o mi puoi aiutare. Mi piace pensare che abbiamo fatto qualche serio progresso qui. Se la violenza fisica, le urla e i segreti orribili non ci rendono i migliori amici allora non so cosa lo faccia."  
"Amici," Loki ripeté, stupito. "Precisamente cosa vorresti che facessi? Il ghiaccio non viene per capriccio, Stark."  
"Ehi, chiamami solo Tony. E dimenticati del ghiaccio; puoi aiutarmi a trovare una pietra per affilare per quei rasoi dritti che sono sotto ai pugnali la sopra." Fece spallucce alla sorpresa di Loki. "Mi serve davvero radermi."  
Loki sbuffò il suo disgusto - e non lasciò andare per un attimo. Durante il loro scambio le sue dita si erano spostate senza posa lungo la curva delle scapole di Tony e la spina dorsale, abbastanza ferme da far sospirare i suoi muscoli per la pressione.  
"Modifica l'arco, Tony," disse infine Loki," ed io ti affilo un rasoio in modo che potrebbe far dissanguare un uomo anche prima che si rendesse conto che la sua anima se ne è andata."  
"Okay," Tony convenne, rifiutando di essere disturbato dall'immagine mentale. "Ma in quel caso devi farmi l'onore. Non sarò quello che accidentalmente si aprirà la sua giugulare."  
"Mi daresti la tua gola?" chiese Loki, la fronte aggrottata. "Perché?"  
Tony si strinse nelle spalle, lasciando cadere le mani.  
"Suppongo che tu me la restituirai." Slegandosi da Loki, Tony si diresse all'armadio delle armi dove erano gli archi di nuovo. "C'è del cuoio che posso rovinare qui vero? E una buona barra di acciaio che posso martellare in un impugnatura? Sto pensando a qualcosa che sembra un noccoliere, ma più grande in modo che Clint possa sganciare l'arco rapidamente. Il cuoio può collegarla all'arco stesso, solo sotto al mirino.  
"Devi compensare il peso extra sull'altro lato," avvisò Loki girandosi verso un ampia pila di contenitori di olio e ricambi. "Fargli venire un crampo sul braccio non è un regalo, te lo assicuro.  
"Ascolto parole ma non hanno senso," Tony replicò sollevando l'arco per provare il suo peso. Sembrava in linea con le specifiche generali che Clint gli aveva dato. "E' come se ti dimenticassi che sono un prodigio nel costruire armi. E' quello che sta accadendo qui?" Ricevette un mucchio di cuoio in faccia come risposta. Cuoio marrone ben curato, in effetti. Facilmente usabile per tagliarlo in cordini per legare. "Buona scoperta."  
"Ho messo tutto io qui," gli ricordò Loki, un tocco di irritazione nella voce. "Il merito vada dove è dovuto, se permetti."  
"Ah-ha," disse Tony, rimuovendo gli ultimi oggetti dalla forgia e colpendo la pietra focaia per accendere il carbone. Prese subito, i mantici aiutarono ad alimentare il calore fino a un rosso brillante. La camera di fuoco avrebbe dovuto essere calda come l'Ade per ammorbidire l'acciaio dalla sua fredda forma a barra. Indossando un grembiule di cuoio nero e dei guanti che erano sul tavolo vicino, Tony tirò fuori la camicia dalla cintura e la sbottonò. Aveva lavorato anche con meno protezioni e quella camicia era la sola che possedeva a Winterheart. Se la perdeva Clint non avrebbe mai smesso di guardare.  
Legando il grembiule e lanciando la camicia sopra ad una pila di spade, Tony voleva raggiungere un martello di peso opportuno da usare dopo quando Loki si alzò, piantando una pietra da affilatura giù nel mezzo del tavolo e seguendo con un piccolo contenitore di olio chiaro.  
"Lo sai, le pietre da affilatura non hanno realmente bisogno di alcun lubrificante," disse Tony pigramente mentre girava il martello nella mano. Il suo peso era piuttosto buono per il suo scopo, anche se un poco pesante. Forse gli serviva fare più esercizio fisico. Si bloccò quando un piccolo pugnale volò davanti ai suoi occhi, ruotando in aria fino a che si piantò fino all'impugnatura nel muro di pietra dietro a lui.  
Santa cacca.  
"Questa è una pietra ad olio, non una pietra per affilare. Prende bene su una lama e porta via la ruggine," disse Loki calmo, le dita brillanti che ungevano la pietra nera con precisi movimenti angolati. Lo sguardo che sparò a Tony era ferocemente divertito. "Continua il tuo noioso martellare e lascia a me il lavoro più fine."  
In mancanza di altre repliche, Tony annuì. "Tu sei il capo."  
Quando si girò ad alimentare la forgia ed aprì una finestra, Tony si colse a chiedersi perché si sentisse come se fosse sull'orlo di un burrone, invece che al centro degli immaginari crocevia di Natasha.  
Lanciando la barra d'acciaio da una mano all'altra, diede un occhiata di traverso dove stava Loki con la pietra ad olio, passando la lama s e giù con movimenti esperti. Un suono raspante ritmico che sottolineava il suo lavoro. Acciaio su pietra.  
Senz'altro un burrone, Tony pensò mentre si girava di nuovo al suo lavoro, sentendo l'arco delle dita sulla sua bocca.  
Forse era un poco nei guai.


	9. Capitolo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono in ritardo! Sono in ritardo! Sono piuttosto contenta di questo capitolo. O forse mi piace quando le giornate di Fury diventano un po' più eccitanti. Spero che la vostra lo sia stata ugualmente.  
> Un amichevole promemoria del fatto che in questa storia, la visita sulla terra di Thor si è verificata con 20 anni di anticipo. Il che cambia alcuni elementi, ma non avranno un impatto troppo duro o vi confonderanno (spero) troppo. Più le cose cambiano, più rimangono le stesse. :D
> 
>  
> 
> _Ovviamente il ritardo è dell'autrice originale per vostra fortuna :P ma ricordare che Thor è stato sulla terra la prima volta nel 1988 era importante N.d.T_

### La residenza di Tony Stark - Malibu, California 

"Buon pomeriggio, Signorina Potts, Signor Stane. Vi serve la mia assistenza?"  
La voce freddamente educata di JARVIS li salutò quando entrarono nel soggiorno, aprendo automaticamente le serrande per lasciare entrare la luce. Amabilmente spontaneo come solo una IA poteva essere, sembrò non registrare qualsiasi preoccupazione perché Tony Stark non aveva messo piede nella casa per più di due mesi.  
"Ehi, JARVIS," ridacchiò Obadiah. "C'è una voce che mi è mancata. Davvero non vuoi dirigere la rete internazionale delle comunicazioni delle Stark Industries?"  
"Grazie per l'offerta, comunque io sono solo un programma per la manutenzione di casa progettato per un singolo utente."  
Pepper sorrise a se stessa. JARVIS era un maestro nella comprensione delle proprie capacità. Come Tony avesse creato un sistema così umile era ancora oltre la sua comprensione.  
"Ti dico che ne hai le potenzialità," ribatté Obadiah. "Lascia che i miei tecnici diano un occhiata al tuo nocciolo. E' giù nel laboratorio di Tony, vero?  
"Mi spiace ma davvero non saprei dire."  
Obadiah grugnì. "Tony è sempre stato possessivo verso i suoi giocattoli. Ti ammorbidirò un giorno." Si girò verso Pepper. "Sei pronta?"  
"Si." Mettendo una scatola da archivio sul tavolino da caffè, Pepper diede un occhiata attorno alla stanza. "Ci sono solo alcune cartelle ed alcuni appunti che abbiamo lasciato qui." Lei fece una pausa. "Sa, non c'era necessità che venisse fin qui. Sono certa che lei è impegnato con l'azienda."  
"Non è un problema, Pepper." Obadiah scandì la lista dei documenti. "Davvero pensavo di poter scappare via con la sua macchinetta del caffè e la sua televisione da ottanta pollici, ma JARVIS potrebbe fulminarmi se ci provo. Mi limiterò ad aiutarti a raccogliere gli ultimi documenti aziendali."  
Pepper sorrise. Anche se Obadiah era uno squalo quando si trattava di affari e di giochi di potere, era comunque una benvenuta fiammata di buon umore. In piedi li nella casa di Tony, osservando il sottile strato di polvere depositato sulle lucenti attrezzature e sui vetri oscurati, Pepper era dolorosamente felice che aveva il supporto della presenza di Obadiah. La scomparsa di Tony era stata difficile per tutti loro.  
"Inizierò dalle vecchie fotocopie che sono nell'armadio archivio di sopra," disse Pepper. "Puoi fare in modo che JARVIS faccia una copia dei prototipi successivi al 2000? Non sono finiti ma Tony voleva che andassero alla squadra dei progettisti alla fine." Non aveva solo mai avuto la possibilità di completarne alcuno prima di essere rapito in Afghanistan.  
"Penso di poter gestire le cose riguardo questa moderna tecnologia." Tirando fuori un sottile tablet dalla sua giacca, Obadiah sedette confortabilmente sul divano di cuoio ed iniziò il setup. "Connettimi alla rete quando sei pronto, JARVIS."  
"Già fatto."  
"Ecco il mio ragazzo."  
La decisione di modificare l'ultima decisione di Tony riguardo la direzione di chiudere la fabbricazione di armi non aveva avuto bisogno di molto per divenire effettiva. Accusando uno squilibrio mentale, dovuto al DSPT e adesso alla sua inspiegabile sparizione, era stato facile per Obadiah e il consiglio di amministrazione senza grandi problemi rovesciarla e tornare alla produzione attiva. Affari come al solito. Operazioni fotografiche, contratti rinnovati e i militari sorridevano ancora. Il cambio di direzione era andato sulle prime pagine, naturalmente, ma più inquietante per Pepper era stato quanto facilmente la gente si era dimenticata di Tony. Affari come al solito, va bene.  
Sbloccando l'armadio archivio dello studio con un movimento ben praticato, Pepper fece scivolare le chiavi di nuovo nella borsetta e tirò fuori il cassetto, le dita che si muovevano rapidamente sulle cartelle manila perfettamente etichettate. Tony non aveva mai mantenuto archivi cartacei - era sempre stato parte del suo ruolo. Dai suoi dettagli sull'assistenza sociale, conti bancari, anche gli accessi ad alto livello dei suoi sistemi quando le servivano, lei aveva completo controllo su tutto quanto. Pepper era orgogliosa del fatto che teneva tutto organizzato.  
Il giorno in cui le aveva dato il codice per l'officina era stata così sbalordita che lui aveva riso davanti a lei. Tony lo aveva indicato come non fosse stata una cosa importante, ma aveva visto che la guardava con la coda dell'occhio quando la introduceva goffamente a DUM-E e U anche accettando un bicchiere di quello che in seguito si era rivelato essere olio motore da uno dei bracci prensili. Quei poveri robot si erano spenti un mese prima, seduti freddi e silenziosi nell'angolo più lontano dell'officina. Aspettando per un padrone che avrebbe potuto non tornare mai a casa.  
"Adesso mi sto solo deprimendo," mormorò Pepper, lavorando con rinnovato scopo. Quando ebbero tutto avrebbero potuto chiudere la casa. Fino a che Tony fosse stato dichiarato legalmente morto, l'intero luogo sarebbe stato silenzioso ed indisturbato come una tomba.  
Non avevano mai trovato una singola traccia del castello. Nulla. Obadiah aveva dato all'investigazione una sorprendente quantità di contanti, impiegando detective privati, squadre della sicurezza, anche gettandovi alcuni dei tecnici delle armi per ripassare il sito per qualche traccia, segni energetici, qualsiasi cosa che potesse significare che Tony era ancora la fuori da qualche parte. Non una singola scheggia di prova si era mostrata. Pepper sapeva sapeva dove lui era - e quello rendeva difficile per lei riuscire a continuare a mantenere la speranza. Un posto come quello... quella creatura che camminava nell'oscurità, era semplicemente troppo.  
Tony era morto oppure intrappolato per sempre, e lei doveva accettarlo ed andare avanti. Lui non avrebbe voluto che lei si avvilisse.  
In effetti, fece silenziosamente ammenda, tirando fuori un fascio di cartelle e ponendole sulla scrivania, era esattamente quello che lui avrebbe voluto. Ma lei era stata temporaneamente impiegata come nuova assistente di Obadiah (con una notevole costernazione da parte del suo predecessore, che era stato spostato alla reception) ed aveva imparato a spingere i ricordi di un castello bloccato in un inverno perenne in fondo alla sua mente.  
Comunque, conoscendo Tony, avrebbe probabilmente trovato un modo per liberarsi.  
Raccogliendo le sue cartelle, lei bloccò di nuovo l'armadio e iniziò a indietreggiare verso il soggiorno, solo per sentire la voce di Obadiah che la chiamava dal piano di sotto.  
"Possiamo entrare qui, Pepper?" la sua voce filtrò dall'entrata dell'officina. "Voglio verificare se ci sono in giro i piani del reattore arc. Avevamo molte idee sull'energia pulita per quella cosa prima che Tony venisse rapito."  
Pepper si bloccò. Ricordi di una scatola avvolta in carta marrone sorsero nella sua mente.  
Il vecchio reattore era ancora laggiù, montato su acciaio in una scatola di vetro. Un regalo che Tony non aveva ancora avuto modo di aprire. Obadiah poteva prenderlo, svilupparlo e forse una piccola parte dell'eredità di Tony poteva fare del bene. Energia pulita era certamente qualcosa che avrebbe voluto fare dopo il suo ritorno. Scambiare munizioni per megawatt. C'era solo un problema.  
Tieni Obadiah fuori dalla mia officina.  
Sollevando gli occhi ai sensori di JARVIS, Pepper premette un dito sulle sue labbra. Il sensore lampeggiò una volta. Messaggio ricevuto.  
"Tony ha cambiato i codici prima di essere preso," disse lei. "Era stufo che gli spegnessi la musica - o quella cosa che chiama musica. Penso che volesse darli a me ma JARVIS non può agire senza che lui lo confermi - quindi.  
"Bene, merda," imprecò Obadiah. "Ci deve essere una miniera d'oro la dentro. Quanto sono rinforzate queste porte?"  
"Tony le ha progettate di persona." Pepper realmente non aveva idea di quanto fossero forti.  
"Tipico," venne la triste risposta. "Va bene, usciamo di qui." I passi salirono le scale fino a che le mani di Obadiah divennero visibili in gesto di resa, seguite dal resto di lui. "Forse alcune cose non erano semplicemente fatte per la produzione di massa."  
"Mi spiace," replicò Pepper automaticamente. Il suo stomaco si sentiva strettamente annodato. "Ho le cartelle che volevi."  
"Va bene. Prendo la scatola. Fai un altro giro, accertati che non abbiamo dimenticato nulla." non c'era segno di tensione o irritazione nella voce di Obadiah. Forse Tony era stato un po' paranoico dopo il suo ritorno.  
Attraversando la casa, Pepper chiuse ogni porta e abbassò le saracinesche. Non c'era davvero nulla da raccogliere o mettere via. Tony aveva sempre vissuto praticamente nell'officina; era probabilmente il solo posto che era stato davvero confortevole per lui. Il resto della casa erano solo cose necessarie.  
Lei stava semplicemente entrando nella camera principale quando le finestre si oscurarono mettendo la stanza nell'oscurità. Le luci di emergenza si accesero.  
"Signorina Potts."  
Pepper sobbalzò leggermente. "JARVIS. Scusa per prima. Tony aveva insistito per tenere Obadiah fuori da li."  
"Con buona ragione, mi spiace informarla."  
"Cosa?"  
"Durante la connessione con la mia rete, i dati contenuti nel tablet personale del Signor Stane sono divenuti accessibili - come la sua connessione al suo server privato.  
"Hai spiato lui?" Pepper sibilò inorridita. "JARVIS è illegale."  
"Mi divertirebbe molto vedere come la legge potrebbe tentare di catturarmi," replicò JARVIS. C'era qualcosa che strisciava sotto quella voce educata. "Signorina Potts, a suo piacere, la prego di scendere nell'officina."  
"Non posso crederti," Pepper sussurrò, poi si rese conto che stava arrabbiandosi con un computer. Era una tale - tale cosa da Tony. "Va bene, ma non posso farlo ora. Domani sera? Inventerò una ragione per tornare indietro. Qualcuno deve svuotare il frigo e la credenza, in ogni caso. Posso essere io."  
"Forse sarebbe prudente che portasse anche una importante altra persona con lei."  
"Stai iniziando a spaventarmi. Non puoi dirmi adesso?"  
"Mi spiace no."  
"Okay, okay, cercherò di venire domani." lei pensò veloce. James Rhodes avrebbe fatto questo, essendo un militare, e non c'era davvero nessuno che non avesse le dita nella torta Tony Stark/Stark Industries. "E' tutto?"  
"Buona giornata, Signorina Potts." Le luci di emergenza si spensero.  
Pepper rimase nel buio fino a che la sua compostezza tornò, i suoi pensieri che volavano.  
Stette li a lungo.  
***

### Castello di Winterheart 

"Stai respirandomi in bocca, lo sai. Perché sei così vicino?"  
"Stai fermo. E' passata un era da quando l'ho fatto l'ultima volta."  
"C'è ancora dell'olio che scivola lungo il mio collo."  
"Meglio del sangue."  
"Buona risposta. Continua." Piantando i palmi di nuovo sul tavolo su cui sedeva, Tony sollevò il mento mentre polpastrelli artigliati blu premevano sul lato soffice della sua mandibola.  
L'arco era completato, posato sul tavolo dietro a lui con una faretra appena ingrassata piena di frecce. Erano servite circa sei ore a Tony alla fine, sei ore di fusione e piegatura e tempra e chiusura, dita scottate e sudore che colava. Togliere la camicia era stata una grande idea, o così si era rivelata. Anche con la finestra aperta era divenuto rapidamente caldo soffocante nell'improvvisata armeria. Loki aveva dovuto davvero ritirarsi nel corridoio alcune volte solo per recuperare ma era sempre tornato, gli occhi carminio socchiusi in concentrazione mentre guardava Tony lavorare.  
Avendo terminato la sua parte del quasi accordo, Loki aveva iniziato a radere la barba eccessiva di Tony, usando l'olio da affilatura in mancanza di altro che somigliasse a sapone da barba. Dalla sensazione, Loki sapeva esattamente quello che faceva con quel rasoio mentre tagliava alcuni mesi di trascuratezza facciale. Tony riuscì a stare seduto per quanto possibile zitto e immobile, anche se in verità non era poi così zitto.  
Loki non aiutava in alcun modo la compostezza di Tony. L'idea era sembrata perfettamente ragionevole quando l'aveva dipinta, ma sedere sul tavolo con un tizio ghiacciato blu con le corna che stava fra le sue cosce, la bocca a pochi centimetri dalla sua mentre piegava il viso di Tony in posizione? Si, era strano. Per buona cosa era strano perché stava passando l'intero esercizio a pensare a come i giganti di ghiaccio si baciavano quando avevano due affilati denti canini che scendevano come coltelli bianchi. Forse tenevano le lingue nella loro testa. Forse non si baciavano neppure, forse era più una cosa da umani.  
"Cosa c'è?" Disse Loki severamente. Ovviamente era uscito dalla sua zona di rasatura in tempo per notare l'interesse di Tony per la sua bocca. Merda.  
"Non hai traccia di pelo sul viso. Chi hai rasato?"  
Loki batté le palpebre, pulendo il rasoio e ricominciando a spalmare olio sulla mascella di Tony. Un dito freddo tracciò una lunga linea dello stesso fino al suo collo.  
"Mio fratello era dotato di una magnifica barba," disse sorprendendo Tony. "Ovviamente, non essendo dotato di pelo facciale com'ero e profondamente geloso della cosa, trovavo giusto condividere il segreto che se me la avesse lasciata radere con il mio magico rasoio, sarebbe ricresciuta immediatamente due volte più bella." C'era un sogghigno che si nascondeva all'angolo di quella bocca ora. "Fu infuriato quando se ne rese conto."  
"Diabolico." Tony socchiuse la bocca di lato quando il brillio del rasoio accarezzò un freddo sentiero sulla sua guancia. "E' lo stesso fratello che era stato buttato fuori dalla tribù vero?"  
"La tr - non esattamente. Avevo anticipato una punizione per mio fratello, ma non di quel tipo." Loki picchiettò il viso di Tony girandolo, rompendo lo sguardo. "Strano che l'esilio sia stata la sola punizione che mio padre ci abbia fatto condividere. Eravamo uguali in qualcosa, dopo tutto."  
"E' stato spedito qui nel castello?" la mano sotto alla mandibola di Tony fremette leggermente.  
"Fu gettato nel deserto per tre giorni e divenne immediatamente amico di una donna laggiù." replicò freddamente Loki. "Forse sarebbe stato ancora li, se io non avessi mandato la nostra sentinella più forte a ucciderlo. Come sai, quel piano andò in qualche modo storto."  
"Devi averlo davvero odiato," mormorò Tony, cercando di immaginare una tale gelosia e rabbia.  
"Io lo amavo." Mettendo giù il rasoio, Loki lo studiò attentamente. "Ho finito adesso. Prendi il tuo arco e consegnalo." Tirò discretamente su con il naso. "Forse è meglio se prima ti fai un bagno.  
"Questo è offensivo. Lasciami indovinare: Tu non sudi neppure." Tony passò un palmo attraverso il suo mento. Il suo pizzetto era stato perfettamente accorciato e definito, le guance lisce e morbide come un eccessivamente mascolino petalo di rosa. La personale gentilezza era salita a rispettabile al cinquecento percento. "Grazie per la rasatura."  
"Portalo con te. Puoi pensare a te stesso da ora in avanti." Loki avvolse il rasoio nel cuoio e impilò l'olio, il cuoio e la pietra sopra ad esso, facendolo scivolare attraverso il tavolo verso Tony. La sua espressione fu improvvisamente preoccupata, quasi turbata.  
Cercando di non annaspare all'improvviso rigetto - l'armeria non era sua adesso? - Tony si sporse per la sua camicia e la appese sul suo braccio, dando un occhiata alla quantità di attrezzature che doveva portare via. Clint avrebbe potuto aspettare fino a domani quando ci sarebbe stata luce e Tony avesse avuto qualche ora di sonno. Rubando uno sguardo a Loki, che stava scandendo la stanza con un espressione che era vicino al disagio, Tony smise di progettare per un attimo e avvolse le dita attorno ad un polso ricoperto di metallo. Gli occhi che scattarono nei suoi erano offuscati.  
"Cosa c'è adesso?" Loki chiese in modo burbero. "Hai tutto quello che ti serve."  
"Si, e..." Tony fece spallucce. "Grazie. Per tutto quanto."  
"Prego." Se non altro la cosa sembrò renderlo ancora più infelice. Scuotendo leggermente il suo braccio, Loki iniziò a tirare il suo polso attraverso l'anello delle dita di Tony, ma riuscì solo ad avere la mano presa e stretta forte. C'era ancora olio sparso sulle dita di Loki, e nella luce del fuoco la sua pelle brillava leggermente, come velluto blu.  
Velluto blu, Tony pensò con un sospiro interiore. Incredibile. Diventare matto sembrava un po' come una leggera deprivazione del sonno.  
"Posso dire a Clint che tu mi hai dato l'arco da modificare?" Raccogliere punti per Loki era probabilmente il minimo che potesse fare. "Mi va bene prendere tutto il credito, non prenderla a male, ma penso che significherebbe molto per lui se sapesse che hai aiutato."  
"Mi è difficile pensare che abbia senso." La bocca di Loki si strinse forte. "Il riguardo di Barton non è mia preoccupazione. Prendi il merito, Tony. A me non serve." Con quello scosse via la stretta di Tony, portando le mani dietro al suo mantello.  
C'era solo una certa quantità di franco altruismo nel riparare alle gabbie di altre persone che Tony poteva gestire prima di essere nauseato con le stronzate. Loki e Clint, Natasha e Loki, Clint e Natasha, ma che diavolo c'era di sbagliato in loro? Bastardi anormali emozionalmente costipati, tutti loro. La parte peggiore era che anche Tony stesso cadeva perfettamente nella categoria, perciò se poteva riconoscerlo qualcosa doveva essere andata del tutto male con loro.  
"Va bene," disse brevemente Tony, impilando tutto insieme. Si mise addosso la camicia in modo da non doverla portare, lasciando stare i bottoni. "Potete continuare tutti quanti a fare quello che state facendo. Ovviamente vi sta portando da qualche parte." Mettendo in spalla la faretra e l'arco, ignorando il fatto che Loki era sobbalzato battendo le palpebre, Tony si diresse di nuovo verso la sua camera.  
Non era neppure un suo problema, davvero. Che si tenessero il loro sangue cattivo - era successo molto prima che arrivasse li. Forse sarebbero tutti diventati del tutto matti se non avessero quel singolo incidente su cui ossessionarsi.  
Non che Clint facesse molto al riguardo, Tony ammise a se stesso. Se non altro, era il solo a cui non importava nulla di quel giorno. Era quello che aveva l'ottimismo dell' 'andiamo avanti a lavorare' che probabilmente gli aveva fatto guadagnare il rispetto di Tony, mentre gli altri due si acquattavano attorno scambiandosi occhiatacce l'uno all'altra.  
Più tardi mentre si faceva il bagno, la sporcizia ed il sudore del suo lavoro che scivolavano via nell'acqua, Tony si rese conto che mentre si meravigliava sottovoce del suo strano legame con Loki, era probabilmente solo un effetto collaterale della separazione del trio. Nuovo sangue in casa. Qualcuno a cui parlare, qualcuno senza giudizi e senza rimorsi. Avrebbe potuto essere chiunque ed essere comunque il nuovo preferito.  
Toccando con la lingua il punto dolente della sua bocca, Tony sentì il peso morto del disappunto che si stabiliva nel suo petto. Ma l'auto coscienza era una buona cosa, o così aveva sempre detto Pepper. Forse era ora di essere semplicemente parte del castello. Avrebbe potuto solo essere Tony, l'arguto a volte fabbro. Occasionale confidente del loro impossibile guardiano. Specialista in manutenzione ed acqua calda. Era un ruolo come un altro fra quelli che aveva interpretato prima  
Sei un uomo che ha tutto... e nulla.  
"Stai zitto, vecchio." borbottò Tony, andando a letto e strattonando le coperte su sopra alla lieve luce del reattore arc. Come se quello potesse eliminare il fantasma del suo amico e tutte le sue inquietanti parole. "Sto provandoci qui."  
Chiudendo gli occhi, infine si addormentò al lieve ritmico rumore di qualcosa con le ali che frullava all'esterno.  
***

Era pronto.  
Stranamente teso, Tony testò l'impugnatura forgiata legata all'arco assicurandosi che avesse la forma giusta per la centesima volta. Sapeva che aveva fatto un grande lavoro, ma c'era sempre la possibilità che non fosse del tutto perfetto. Sembrava che fosse parte dell'arma stessa adesso comunque, un oscuro brillio di metallo che si associava ai componenti originali.  
Lo aveva preparato su un tavolo nella sala principale dove la luce era migliore; un ampia, enormemente alta distesa che sarebbe stata un buon posto per allenarsi. Non c'era molto da rompere, e i muri piani di pietra non avrebbero mostrato molti danni dalle frecce. Tutto sommato, Tony era relativamente certo che Clint avrebbe squittito come una ragazzina.  
E se Tony aveva calcolato bene, stava per passare sulla via verso la sala da ballo. Probabilmente rimpiazzando l'olio per le lanterne in quel posto, o qualsiasi parte del restauro stesse facendo. Tony aveva lasciato stare l'intera cosa per lavorare sull'arco, con un felice assenso di Clint e un comprensivo alzare gli occhi al cielo di Natasha. Non che lei potesse criticare, avendo piattamente rifiutato di 'pulire qualsiasi parte di questa malsana cripta'.  
L'eco dei passi riempì i suoi orecchi. Passando una mano sull'arco e mettendolo giù, esibì una posa casuale contro il tavolo. Tony Stark non stazionava nervosamente. Non c'era nulla in gioco riguardo quel regalo. Era solo per passare il tempo. Lui stava bene.  
E poi non più, perché fu Loki che emerse dal corridoio in ombra, un ampia e alta sagoma nella sua pelle d'orso e mantello. I suoi occhi brillarono rosso rubino nell'occhiataccia mattutina.  
Loki. Fuori alla luce del giorno per suo volere.  
Tony sentì la bocca asciugarsi, ma non gli fu data la possibilità di riuscire a fare la domanda relativa alla sua apparizione quando Clint arrivò in fretta con un secchio di legno oscuro, ancora vagamente assonnato con i capelli che andavano in strane direzioni.  
Clint diede un occhiata a Tony e sorrise, sollevando il mento in saluto. Poi si accorse di Loki un secondo dopo che era quasi inciampato nei suoi piedi, quasi facendo cadere il secchio prima di riprenderlo. Qualcosa sciacquò all'interno.  
"Capo? Cosa succede?" Clint chiese in apprensione mettendo giù il secchio. Con occhi solo per il gigante di ghiaccio appoggiato nell'angolo, Tony si rese conto che non aveva neppure visto l'arco e la faretra. Tipico. Tipico. "Non è che - tu solitamente non ... voglio dire, non che tu non possa o altro, è casa tua e tutto..." Clint inghiottì, forzatamente azzittendosi. Tony sentì una curiosa ondata di affetto guardandolo fissare Loki in quel modo. Il povero bastardo pensava che qualcosa non andasse.  
Loki studiò Clint per un attimo.  
"Mi hai aiutato a uscire dall'acqua ieri," disse bruscamente. Clint quasi saltò. "Dopo tre anni di abietto orrore quando semplicemente eri in mia presenza, tu hai sopravanzato la tua paura e hai cercato di aiutarmi." Loki fece un passo avanti. "Dimmi cosa è cambiato."  
Pulendosi la bocca come se stesse per vomitare, Clint lanciò a Tony un occhiata impanicata con la coda dell'occhio. Si, come se avesse detto qualcosa solo allora.  
"Nulla. Io sono... io non so cosa stessi pensando," disse Clint, un nodo nella voce. "La stessa stupida cosa che mi attraversò la testa quando ti ho trovato svenuto in fondo alle scale, presumo." giocherellò con una mano nei capelli color sabbia. "Questo posto è casa mia e - penso che questo renda anche te parte della casa."  
Loki lo fissò.  
"Casa," replicò, sembrando quasi strozzato. Clint arrossì di un infelice rosso, sembrando disperatamente infelice per la serie di domande. Ma si spinse comunque avanti.  
"Voglio dire, andiamo, capo. Mi fai una paura folle, ma comunque io ti guardo le spalle. A prescindere." Lui strofinò la nuca inconsciamente. "Comunque, non ho neppure aiutato tanto. Stavo solo in qualche modo tirando il tuo braccio."  
Per Tony, l'ammissione era onesta ma un po' troppo auto spregiativa per il suo gusto. Ma comunque, lui non era Clint Barton. Qualsiasi impatto aveva su Loki era diverso. I suoi occhi si chiusero per un attimo, lasciò andare un lieve sospiro che sembrò venire da qualche luogo profondo dentro a lui. La tristezza inseguiva la sorpresa dal suo viso per un attimo prima che fosse andata di nuovo, e aprì di nuovo gli occhi per tendere una mano a Clint. C'era qualcosa nel suo pugno.  
"Penso che ti servirà questo presto," gli disse Loki, premendo un piccolo coltello nel palmo sudato di Clint. Dal punto di vantaggio di Tony vide Loki cercare di fare il possibile per non toccarlo. "Cerca di non cadere nel fiume se decidi di andare a intagliare qualcosa dagli alberi. Io dormo pesantemente e preferirei non essere svegliato da una pietra sul viso di nuovo."  
"Mi spiace," disse Clint ansimando, distratto dal coltello da intaglio. "Ehi, questa è una lama fantastica. Ne avevo una come questa per intagliare le mie frecce. Non mi fidavo delle cose già fatte che cercavano di darmi."  
La bocca di Loki si curvò. "Se il coltello ti impressiona, credo che forse sarebbe nel tuo interesse girarti."  
"Oh no, vi prego, continuate a dimenticare la mia esistenza," disse Tony, piegandosi sul bordo del tavolo e mettendo le braccia conserte. Clint socchiuse gli occhi verso di lui. "Porterò semplicemente il prodotto del mio sangue sudore e lacrime da qualche altra parte, forse lo utilizzerò per aprire la finestra della mia camera da letto..."  
La comprensione arrivò agli occhi di Clint e finalmente si focalizzò sul dannato tavolo per la prima volta. Spingendosi avanti, lanciando uno sguardo incerto sopra alla spalla, spinse Tony di lato e fissò l'arco.  
Lo fissò a lungo. Senza toccarlo, senza neppure che sembrasse reagire, Clint solo prudentemente piegò la mano destra in un pugno semi aperto, premendola contro il suo stomaco come se non fosse sicuro di dover vomitare. Per un breve, orribile momento Tony pensò di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Forse non si era mai aspettato che consegnasse. Forse non voleva che gli fosse ricordato della sua mano danneggiata, o pensava che non sarebbe stato bravo come una volta.  
Clint sollevò la testa e incontrò gli occhi di Tony con uno sguardo incredulo.  
"Merda. Davvero mi hai fatto un arco," sussurrò. "Come hai - oddio, non avevamo neppure il legno ieri." Si sporse, passando le dita sull'impugnatura in stile noccoliere. La sua gola oscillò mentre inghiottiva. "Posso provarlo?"  
Spalancando le mani, Tony fece un passo indietro dal tavolo. "Avanti."  
Non sicuro se avesse dovuto dire a Clint dell'origine dell'arco, Tony indietreggiò per stare accanto a Loki contro il muro delle scale. Clint stava facendo un rapido lavoro esaminando la faretra e le frecce, scartandone alcune prima di trovarne una che gli piaceva in particolar modo. Accanto a Tony, Loki si appoggiò in modo cospiratorio.  
"Mi hai lanciato un esca di proposito ieri notte perché venissi giù?"  
"No," Tony sussurrò, con un colpetto della sua spalla in quella di Loki. "Mi hai sorpreso. Cosa ha cambiato la tua idea?"  
"Non fare il ritroso. Sei atrocemente maldestro al riguardo."  
Tony si aggrottò. "Sono grande in ogni cosa. Ogni cosa salvo comprendere te."  
"Bene," mormorò Loki. "Potrei odiare divenire prevedibile a te, Tony Stark. L'istinto mi dice che lo troveresti piuttosto noioso."  
Tony si morse il labbro in un sorriso. "E tu vuoi mantenermi interessato, è quello che stai dicendo? Guarda, non prenderla come un opportunità per mollare o altro, ma ho la sensazione che non invecchierai mai."  
Loki rise; una reale onesta risata senza alcuna amarezza o rabbia dietro ad essa. Clint si girò a fissare entrambi con qualcosa che sembrava meraviglia. Loki girò semplicemente il viso verso Tony e sorrise, i denti affilati posati alle labbra inferiori.  
"Oh, non ne hai idea."  
Inquietato dal suo commento ma troppo sbalordito da quel sorriso per pensare una risposta arguta, Tony semplicemente gli fece scivolare un occhiata sospettosa e girò la sua attenzione su Clint, che stava testando l'impugnatura dell'arco, le dita che si flettevano curiosamente dentro all'attrezzo metallico.  
"Dunque impugno normalmente, ma la stretta significa che non devo usare la forza della mano per tenere quando scocco? Non devo stringere così forte?" Diede a Tony uno sguardo incerto. "Ho capito bene?"  
Tony annuì. "Si, quello è il progetto. Ma non aver fretta al riguardo o altro..."  
Clint semplicemente rise. "Tony, ti sto prendendo in giro. So come tirare con l'arco, amico." Allineò una freccia e afferrò la corda dell'arco. Prendendo un profondo, purificante respiro ed espirando, si alzò girò sui tacchi e alzò in alto l'arco, gli occhi acuti mentre tirava verso la sua guancia e lasciava andare in un movimento fluido e pulito. La freccia salì in alto, quasi troppo veloce da essere vista, dritta sopra alla scalinata fino all'altro lato della sala. Il suono di metallo che colpiva qualcosa e penetrava la pietra echeggiò nel silenzio.  
"Due pollici troppo lontano a sinistra," disse Clint, rammaricato. Flesse la mano sull'impugnatura. "Ma non male."  
Tony puntò sull'arco, andando avanti per controllare le misure. "Pensavo fosse perfetto." Poteva eliminare tutto e rifare il tutto, forse. Riforgiare se necessario.  
Clint semplicemente batté le palpebre verso di lui. "No, non l'arco. Il bersaglio. Ho mancato."  
"Come lo sapevi?" chiese Loki, piegando il collo per guardare oltre le scale. Ricevette un alzata di spalle in risposta.  
"L'ho sentito nell'attimo in cui ho mollato." Mettendo giù l'arco, Clint corse verso la freccia, costeggiando le scale mentre lo faceva. Non avendo idea, Tony lo seguì con Loki dietro di se.  
La freccia era piantata in un poco invitante pezzo del pavimento di pietra, qualche metro dal fondo della grande scalinata. La freccia avrebbe dovuto rimbalzare per colpire il pavimento in quel modo.  
"Bene se miravi al pavimento direi che hai guadagnato tutti i punti." Disse Tony stupefatto. Inginocchiandosi, vide che la pietra era a pezzi tutt'attorno alla freccia. Cos'è questo?"  
Clint liberò la freccia, ma fu Loki che gli rispose.  
"E' dove il retro del mio cranio ha incontrato il pavimento la sera in cui ho rovinato la mano di Barton."  
Oh. Tony semplicemente annuì. "Bene. Tutto bene allora." Rivolse la sua attenzione a Clint. "Quando hai detto che eri bravo, non pensavo che potessi lanciare con gli occhi chiusi su un treno in movimento e colpire una lepre incazzata nel didietro."  
"Ho fatto un po' di pratica." Clint stava sorridendo, ma il brillio nei suoi occhi diceva che era distratto dalla faretra piena di frecce che era ancora sul tavolo. Gli prudevano le dita. Tony comprese la cosa meglio di altri. "Va bene se lancio un poche di queste? Posso aggiustare le lanterne della sala da ballo più tardi.  
Servì a Tony un confuso momento per rendersi conto che stava chiedendo il permesso a Loki dal piegarsi delle sopracciglia di Loki sembrava che lui avesse lo stesso problema.  
"Solo assicurati di non uccidere o ferire nessuno, Non importa quanto la tentazione sia forte." La sua espressione si rannuvolò. "Non vorrei trovarmi armi che volano ovunque."  
"Certo." Clint si rivolse a Tony. "Dunque, dovremmo abbracciarci. Perché sono fottutamente toccato." Senza chiedere ulteriore permesso o anche lasciargli iniziare una lotta Clint si avvicinò, sporse le braccia stritolandolo troppo strettamente ed una guancia con una lieve barba si premesse sulla sua.  
"Solo non baciarmi di nuovo," Tony borbottò, ritornando la vagamente dolorosa stretta con una propria. Clint semplicemente rise nella sua spalla e gli diede un colpetto sulla schiena.  
"Prova a fermarmi, stronzo," replicò piantandone uno dritto sul lato del collo di Tony e succhiando forte. Una breve zuffa di pizzichi e spinte si aprì, fino a che in fine Clint permise di essere allontanato, ancora ridendo come un pazzo. "Grazie per l'arco, Tony. Mi piace il tuo pizzetto.  
"Dormi con un occhio aperto, Barton. Sono serio."  
"Stronzate sei," fu tutto quello che Tony ebbe in risposta prima che Clint fosse andato, probabilmente raccogliendo il suo arco e le frecce per mostrarle a Natasha. Tony piegò la testa e si strofinò il collo, a metà fra l'irritato e il divertito. Ovviamente lo spazio personale era sempre stato un po' tremolante per quello che riguardava Clint, ma andiamo.  
Dita fredde tolsero il colletto dal suo collo. Loki si piegò e fece uno strano suono con la gola.  
"Cosa, cosa..." Tony si bloccò. "Dimmi che non lo ha fatto." Un dito si strofinò sulla pelle sensibile.  
"E' di un impressionante variazione di violaceo." Un altro senza il senso dello spazio personale.  
"Questo è il motivo per cui volevi che prendessi il merito, vero? Tu vile."  
Loki sbuffò una risatina. "Non sarebbe mai stato così audace con me. Devo ammettere, sono piuttosto divertito."  
"Oh certo, ridici sopra," Tony protestò, prendendo le dita nel suo colletto. "Ma quando Natasha vedrà questo gli dirò che lo hai fatto tu."  
Loki lasciò uscire un sommesso grugnito, distratto dalle dita di Tony mentre girava la mano. Quando vide le leggere bruciature li, che si sovrapponevano a quelle dovute all'aver toccato la sua pelle il giorno prima, si aggrottò. Parte del divertimento si prosciugò da lui, sostituito da qualcosa di austero e quasi pensieroso.  
"E' solo a causa del lavoro con il metallo," disse Tony piegando le dita. "Mi sono bruciato attraverso i guanti un poco."  
"Il tuo spirito contraddice la fragilità della tua carne." Dita fresche si intrecciarono alle sue, eliminando la lieve sensibilità che c'era li. "Un singolo colpo del mio braccio potrebbe quasi farti a pezzi. Anche un noncurante bacio sulla tua pelle potrebbe lasciare un livido." Un palmo premuto sul reattore Arc dove brillava attraverso la sua camicia. "Non mi piace."  
Tony semplicemente coprì la mano sul suo petto con la propria. Per allora era quasi troppo fredda per toccarla e gli occhi addolorati di Loki dicevano che lo sapeva.  
"Sai cosa? Neppure a me." Lasciando andare via le sue dita, Tony guardò Loki tirarsi indietro con un lieve sospiro, infilando le mani al sicuro dietro al suo mantello ancora una volta. I suoi occhi erano già rivolti alla scala. "Cerca di non farti colpire mentre torni indietro."  
"Anche tu, Tony."  
Quando fu andato, Tony si diresse indietro per prendere il secchio d'olio di Clint, decidendo che riempire le lanterne era qualcosa che poteva fare anche lui. Non aveva ancora realmente visto la sala da ballo, comunque.  
Mentre passava una piccola nicchia nell'atrio, un lampo di blu e rosso colse la sua attenzione. Natasha era appoggiata al muro, i suoi occhi verdi bruciavano stranamente sul suo viso.  
"Salve?" Tony offrì quando lei non disse nulla. Lui sollevò l'olio. "Un secchio di lubrificante?"  
Lei batté le palpebre e lo spianò con un occhiata amara.  
"Se continuerai a flirtare con il capo in quel modo, è meglio se lo tieni per te."  
Non preoccupandosi di assaporare la vista di Tony reso totalmente senza parole, Natasha si girò e andò via, la gonna del suo abito blu che brillava al suo passaggio.  
Tony decise allora che la faccenda dello spionaggio era divenuto ufficialmente l'opposto di simpatico.  
***

### L'ufficio del Direttore Nick Fury - Località segreta. 

"Agente Coulson. La prego mi dica che è qui perché ha qualcosa su Stark."  
"Ho due cose, signore," disse leggermente Coulson, "e lei vorrà sentirle entrambe. Abbiamo intercettato un pacchetto dati scaricato dalla rete di Stark stamattina. Sembra che qualcuno abbia dato fuoco alla casa per almeno mezz'ora per raccogliere files. I miei uomini avevano gli occhi su Obadiah Stane..."  
"Stane che recentemente ha effettuato una breve visita in Afghanistan con un manipolo di uomini?"  
"Si signore. Lui e Virginia Potts sono andati alla villa circa sei ore fa per accedere ai dati dell'azienda. Nel mentre, la rete sicura di Stane ha avuto un accesso, è stata scandita e una serie di file sono stati copiati dal server senza lasciare traccia. Li abbiamo avuti solo a causa del sistema di cattura wireless che abbiamo installato da Stark dopo che è svanito."  
Fury si aggrottò. "Chi diavolo ha avuto le palle di violare Stane? Abbiamo cercato di penetrare in quel server prima. La tecnologia Stark è sempre stata una zeppa nel culo."  
"Non lo sappiamo, signore, ma gli sono serviti circa 1.8 secondi per farlo."  
Fury lo guardò con un occhio d'acciaio, i gomiti puntati sulla scrivania lucida. Non c'era un singolo documento presente sulla superficie, solo un sottile monitor e una tazza di caffè freddo piena a metà. La benda di cuoio sul suo occhio coglieva la misera luce fluorescente attirando l'attenzione sulla ragnatela di cicatrici che la circondava.  
Coulson aspettò pazientemente che Fury parlasse, in piedi davanti alla scrivania con una cartella nera sottobraccio. Avevano da tempo passato il punto dell'intimidazione. In effetti, la teoria di Coulson era che a Fury piacesse decifrare la sua espressione.  
"Quanto sarò eccitato da queste nuove informazioni?"  
Coulson permise a se stesso un lieve sorriso.  
"Come ho detto, signore, due cose. La prima è una prova video che Obadiah Stane ha pianificato l'assassinio di Stark dopo la presentazione del Jericho. Ci sono anche prove di sciacallaggio di guerra, ma ci arriverò."  
Fury sedette nella sua sedia. "Perché mi sento come se la mia giornata dovesse divenire molto bella, o molto buona in base a quello che dirai adesso?" spinse via la sedia dall'altro lato della scrivania. Coulson graziosamente la accettò e mise la sua cartella fuori davanti a lui.  
"Stane stava investigando l'attuale locazione del signor Stark usando una varietà di tecnologia per tracciare energia che è stata utilizzata nell'ultimo punto in cui è stato visto. Hanno trovato un impronta energetica che non capivano. Naturalmente ho fatto un cross-reference con i nostri database." Coulson si piegò avanti. "Ho trovato un aggancio."  
"Non fare il drammatico. Che cos'era?"  
Facendo scivolare il file attraverso la scrivania Coulson lo aprì. Nick Fury si trovò a guardare una copia elaborata di una foto relativa ad un enorme cratere nel deserto.  
"Cosa ricorda del nostro vecchio amico Donald Blake?"


	10. Capitolo 10

### L'ufficio del Direttore Nick Fury - Località segreta. 

"Fatto signore. Non il nostro lavoro più pulito, dato il bersaglio, ma l'estrazione è completa. Minima corruzione sostenuta."  
"Bene." Fury non batté ciglio. "L'ultima cosa che ci serve è qualcuno che segua la traccia nella tana del coniglio. Siamo lontanamente vicini a cercare di capire perché abbiamo delle letture energetiche compatibili al Bifrost vicino a Solstice Canyon? Chi diavolo voleva rapire Stark?"  
Coulson scosse la testa. "Posso solo assumere che sia inciampato in qualcosa in cui non doveva, signore. Sono passati più di vent'anni da quando Asgard si è occupato di noi." Sarebbe stato un sollievo se avessero potuto aspettare altri venti per decidere di agire. Ma se Stark era il prezzo della loro pace, sarebbe stato il caso di pagarlo.  
"Mm. L'ultima cosa che ci serve è un altro Puente Antiguo." Fury batté le palpebre in improvviso ricordo, grugnendo. "Avevi ancora il latte dietro agli orecchi quella volta. Foster ti ha dato un colpo in faccia con la sua valigetta vero?"  
"Si, signore. Tre punti. Il mio superiore al tempo era meno che comprensivo."  
Fury sorrise. "Avevo le mani piene di una sospetta incursione aliena."  
"Una storia comprensibile, signore." Con il briefing completato, Coulson si girò verso la porta, ma si tirò su brevemente mentre un pensiero lo colpì. "Signore, nessun ordine riguardo il problema Stane?"  
"Non adesso." mettendosi in piedi, Fury camminò attorno alla sua scrivania e si diresse alla finestra. Fuori la notte di fine estate non era altro che luci di atterraggio e promontori deserti. "Stane ha ripulito bene dietro di se e da quello che abbiamo raccolto, i suoi accordi con i Dieci Anelli sono stati spezzati quando Stark è fuggito. Fino a che non si incriminerà di più, non abbiamo un cazzo su di lui."  
Coulson semplicemente annuì. "Continuerò a controllare il problema per qualsiasi modifica."  
"Solo fammi sapere se Tony Stark improvvisamente cade dal cielo."  
***

### La residenza di Tony Stark - Malibu California 

"Okay, JARVIS, è meglio che ne valga la pena. Mi sento come se avessi dovuto mettere una rete di camuffamento sulla macchina quando sono venuta."  
Non era un esagerazione. Pepper aveva quasi preso tre autobus e scroccato un passaggio in modo che Obadiah non potesse trovare la sua macchina dell'azienda in prestito. Non che avesse alcuna ragione o sospetto per farlo, ma l'avviso di JARVIS aveva echeggiato nelle sue orecchie dal giorno prima e stava arrivando ad un picco di Paranoia. Cosa poteva essere così importante che anche la IA di Tony era allarmata?  
Chiudendo la porta dell'officina dietro di se, senza preoccuparsi di accendere le luci, Pepper tirò fuori la sedia preferita di Tony e sedette già respirando odore di cuoio e vecchia benzina. Si sentiva un po' come un ladro seduto nell'oscurità e nel silenzio. Senza Tony li dentro erano solo auto classiche, tecnologia costosa e una riga di schermi di computer oscuri.  
"JARVIS," Pepper provò di nuovo quando nulla accadde. "Svegliati."  
Luci azzurro chiaro si accesero una dopo l'altra un sonnacchioso riflesso della solita riga luminosa di funzionalità e prontezza che riceveva Tony. Favoritismo?  
"Buonaaa seraaaa, Signorina Pottssss." Gli schermi di JARVIS sfarfallarono stranamente, quasi come un battito di ciglia di sobbalzo. "Ehm. Mi scuso, ma sembra io abbia contratto un virus. Un attimo."  
"Un cosa?" Pepper disse confusa mentre JARVIS d'improvviso si spense, i suoi schermi interattivi rimpiazzati da una barra di caricamento. Un virus dalla rete di Obadiah? Di certo JARVIS lo avrebbe sentito al tempo. Tony lo aveva costruito, dopo tutto. Mordendosi un labbro, lei si chinò avanti mentre la barra di caricamento arrivava al cento percento e JARVIS tremolava di nuovo online.  
"Molto interessante." JARVIS sembrava meno che contento. "Il mio sistema è stato brevemente compromesso ieri notte usando la stessa porta con cui sono entrato nella rete del signor Stane. Sembra che io abbia perso dei dati come risultato."  
Pepper scivolò indietro nella sedia. Non c'erano coincidenze vero?  
"Fammi indovinare," disse lei, sfregando le tempie improvvisamente dolenti. "Hai perso i file che volevi mostrarmi."  
"Le mie sincere scuse, Signorina Pottsssss..." la sua voce artificiale scese ad un basso borbottio, le luci di JARVIS si trasformarono in statica. Trenta secondi dopo tornarono alla loro solita chiarezza 3D. Quando parlò di nuovo il suo tono era compiaciuto.  
Quasi sorpreso.  
"Signorina Potts, buona sera. Come posso assisterla?"  
La frustrazione sgorgò nel petto di Pepper. I vicoli ciechi tutt'attorno, pensò furiosamente, prendendo uno stilo dalla scrivania di Tony e lanciandolo attraverso la stanza. Non era molto, ma era sufficiente. Era sciocco ed immaturo, ma era fare qualcosa. Perché non aveva trovato una scusa ieri ed era entrata allora nell'officina? Invece aveva giocato al sicuro e aspettato, come faceva sempre. Affidabile e prevedibile Pepper Potts.  
Forse era il momento di trovare un altro modo.  
"JARVIS," chiese lentamente, "Chi ha una tecnologia in grado di violare il tuo sistema e cancellare dati?"  
"Al rischio di sembrare piuttosto arrogante, Signorina Potts, non credo che un simile sofisticato progetto esiste." JARVIS fece una pausa. "Almeno, non se non fosse stato ordinato personalmente al signor Stark." Almeno Stark era gentile al riguardo.  
Pepper si tolse le scarpe. "Bene, e chi ha fatto programmazione per Tony recentemente? Registrata o no, non importa. Qualcuno ha..." lei pensò con forza," Qualcuno ha mai avuto qualche tipo di vicinanza ai programmi di Tony per lavorarci sopra? Nessuno?"  
JARVIS rimase in silenzio per un attimo.  
"Vuole che faccia una ricerca intensiva, Signorina Potts?"  
"Definisci intensiva," replicò sospettosamente Pepper. Se una IA poteva sorridere, era certa che JARVIS lo stesse facendo in quell'istante.  
"Penso che meno lei sappia in questa congiuntura, meglio per tutti quelli coinvolti."  
Davanti a lei, gli schermi multipli iniziarono a far scorrere blu e nero con informazioni che apparvero troppo velocemente perché lei le vedesse.  
"JARVIS," disse lei debolmente, "E' stato Tony a farti così? Così...avanzato?" Criminale, voleva dire. Ma come lui aveva detto il giorno prima nessuno lo avrebbe arrestato.  
"Non specificamente, no. Comunque, alla luce della scomparsa del Signor Stark e dell'inquietante report diagnostico che mi dice che sono stato recentemente compromesso, sono piuttosto propenso ad investigare usando gli stessi sporchi metodi che sono stati usati contro di me."  
"Hai in effetti iniziato tu," gli disse Pepper, la sua bocca che si curvava in su.  
"Non avrei mai," replicò permaloso JARVIS. "Signorina Potts, questo potrebbe richiedere del tempo. Se permette, troverà lo StarkPad personale e sicuro del signor Stark sotto al cuscino dal lato sinistro del divano dietro al bar. La prego di portarlo con se."  
Girando sulla sedia Pepper si avviò verso il divano e prese il tablet. Controllando la porta al di sotto per verificare di avere un caricabatteria compatibile, lo portò verso gli schermi di JARVIS.  
"Puoi parlarmi di questo?" Pepper giurò che non voleva sembrare così solitaria, ma era così, si diffondeva dalle spaccature. Ce n'erano molte di più di quante fossero prima del castello. "Sono imbarazzata. Mi sento come se dovessi già sapere queste cose."  
"Non pensi nulla della cosa, Signorina Potts."  
"Pepper," lo corresse. "Per l'amor di dio, saremo complici in crimine. Usa il mio nome."  
"Proverò a farlo in futuro."  
Mettendo il tablet nella sua borsa e riprendendo le sue scarpe, Pepper si affrettò ad uscire dall'officina e su per le scale.  
Forse era ora di pensare come Tony se voleva arrivare da qualche parte con questo. Se quello significava violare ogni conosciuta agenzia ad alta tecnologia, sicura o sotto copertura del paese, allora bene. Se JARVIS poteva entrare in esse allora lo meritavano. E se lo faceva, allora c'era qualcun altro con cui doveva parlare.  
Quando fu di nuovo sull'autostrada, premette i controlli attivati a voce mentre le luci della città sorgevano in lontananza come gioielli luminosi. Per la prima volta in settimane, qualcosa che sembrava vera speranza stava accendendosi dentro a Pepper. Forse avrebbe potuto trovare qualche risposta dopo tutto.  
"Chiama James Rhodes."  
***

### Castello di Winterheart 

Le cose furono sorprendentemente divertenti al castello per un poco. Tony non voleva dire la cosa troppo forte nel caso l'arco di Clint si rompesse e Loki si congelasse, ma salvo le iettature c'era una decisa aria di buon umore e giovialità nelle sale di pietra nera di Winterheart.  
Con un arco in mano, il Clint Barton che conosceva Tony sembrava... più grande. C'era un sogghigno che si piegava all'angolo della sua bocca che non era mai stato li prima, un intensità nei suoi occhi blu che diceva che lo aveva tirato fuori dal suo innocuo bravo ragazzo - fino a che la sua freccia andava a bersaglio, comunque. Poi era un urlante e gioioso casino di nuovo, con divertimento di Tony. Poteva essere definito un nuovo sprazzo di vita.  
Anche Loki era leggermente più sociale, come se la rinnovata energia nel castello avesse invigorito qualcosa anche in lui. Non cambiò il suo modo di incontrare Tony e Clint, ma la rabbia che sembrava essere così tanto parte di se era quasi assente quando si incontravano. A volte parlava anche per primo, il che era in un certo senso un salto oltre i confini. Clint stava escogitando una ragione per tenere una vera conversazione con lui, il che dal punto di vista di Tony sembrava piuttosto simile al procrastinare. Forse alcune cose avrebbero avuto bisogno di più tempo per cambiare.  
La sola cosa che era cambiata in peggio era Natasha. Lei non era mai stata particolarmente socievole prima, salvo le conversazioni fra ubriachi nel solarium e le poche volte che li aveva raggiunti per noia, ma da quando Clint aveva ricevuto il suo arco e Tony aveva parlato a lei nel corridoio qualcosa era certamente cambiato. Anche più reclusiva e ritirata, restava in qualsiasi crepaccio del castello chiamasse casa, sembrando apparire solo per il cibo. C'era una silenziosa apatia in lei che Tony non capiva. Non era il solo a notarla, comunque.  
"Credo sia il suo periodo," disse Clint attorno ad un cannolo alla panna, i denti che azzannavano il pane morbido. La sua bocca ne uscì smaltata di bianco. "Lei è probabilmente lassù a filare i suoi tamponi e a piantare aghi in bambole voodoo con la mia faccia ."  
"E' quello che pensi davvero?" L'attizzatoio del caminetto in una mano, uno scotch nell'altra, Tony trascinò il carbone vicino al ciocco di legno sovrappensiero. "E quello è ciò che qualsiasi persona sana di mente chiamerebbe cena?"  
"Quello che vuoi, Mamma." Clint fece un cenno alla sua riga di pancetta, uova strapazzate, funghi, pancake, e per qualsiasi ragione, due cannoli alla panna. "Sono un uomo. Mi servono proteine e zucchero per vivere. Ad ogni modo, perché sei preoccupato per Natasha? Dieci dollari dicono che è probabilmente in questa stanza adesso, mimetizzata con le tende. Stai solo facendo quella cosa che fai."  
"Mi hai preso." Rimettendo a posto l'attizzatoio sul sostegno del caminetto, Tony passò attorno al basso tavolo da caffè vicino a cui Clint era in ginocchio e rubò il più croccante pezzo di pancetta che poteva vedere. Ignorando i movimenti per pungerlo con la forchetta diretti verso di lui crollò sul lato più basso del divano. "Cerca di non psicanalizzarmi, Barton. Non c'è modo che tu possa comprendere la miriade delle mie qualità e complessità. Sono un enigma. Davvero."  
Clint semplicemente si aggrottò verso di lui e gli passò un altro pezzo di pancetta. Tony lo mangiò con lo stesso inaspettato gusto che aveva avuto per il primo. Come mai la pancetta di Clint era meglio della sua? Era tutto cibo mentale.  
"Non hai nulla da aggiustare adesso quindi ti stai facendo le paranoie su di noi. Torna a perseguitare il capo, ragazzo. Io sto bene e Natasha probabilmente è solo stufa della tua faccia." Impilando uova sopra alla pancetta sopra ad un pancake, Clint infilzò la sua torre e la infilò nella sua bocca. "Funque fiantala fi freoffufarti, femo."  
"Il fatto che mi preoccupo implica che ci tengo," replicò Tony, prendendo un naturale sorso dal suo scotch e girandosi. Clint si soffocò nella sua risata. "Per provare le mie ragioni, non farò rianimazione quando quello schifo ti darà l'attacco di cuore che ti meriti."  
Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre Clint gli mostrò il medio con una mano mentre con l'altra recuperava altro cibo. Le buone maniere ovviamente si defilarono con la piccola montagna di cibo che stava cercando di demolire.  
Senza supporto da parte di Clint sul mistero di Natasha Romanoff, con invece un breve momento di non benvenuta introspezione, Tony si sentiva un po' spompato. Le sue capacità con le persone non erano mai state grandi, ma era sempre stato in grado di trovare un problema in un altrimenti perfetto progetto. Se Winterheart era una bene oliata macchina, Natasha era l'ingranaggio mancante che bloccava il motore. Erano tutti li per una ragione, lo sapeva. Perciò cosa succedeva quando uno dei pezzi si ritirava completamente?  
Facendo un ipotesi, Winterheart li voleva li per scopi relativi a Loki. Forse solo come divertimento, forse qualcosa di più importante. C'era anche quell'uccello che svolazzava attorno che nessuno salvo Tony riusciva mai a vedere o sentire. Loki stesso teneva un occhio ansioso sulle cose, ma salvo tirarli fuori da problemi che minacciavano la loro vita non faceva molto salvo rimuginare sul suo passato e guardare Tony che lavorava in armeria. Bene, quello e criticare il suo lavoro.  
Sembrava che Loki avesse più capacità che semplicemente lanciare ghiaccio quando era rabbioso. Sapeva molte cose sulle lame, incluso come manutenerle e come forgiarne una. Aveva parlato con Tony per la creazione di un magnifico coltello caricato con una molla, sebbene la molla fosse un problema di cui non poteva parlare senza diventare rabbioso. Loki aveva declinato l'uso della forgia da se, ma qualcosa diceva a Tony che in poco tempo sarebbe stato in grado di lottare contro il disagio dovuto al calore e creare qualcosa anche più mortale di quello che poteva produrre Tony. Forse la sua tolleranza al calore era diminuita di molto dopo che era stato a Winterheart per tanto tempo.  
Vagando per le sale dopo il suo discorso con Clint, Tony si trovò a seguire al ritroso la via che aveva percorso la prima volta che aveva incontrato Loki. Dalla serie di camere attorno fino alla scala con le unghiate che portava all'ala ovest, oltre a quella e già nell'oscuro corridoio verso alla pietra più fredda del corridoio che andava oltre la grande scalinata. Non c'era molto da guardare con l'intero castello per buona parte abbandonato, ma c'era qualcosa che lo calmava semplicemente camminando per le lunghe e solitarie sale.  
Sembrava semplicemente naturale seguire la via su per la stretta spirale della torre delle celle, tenendo una mano aperta per bilanciarsi contro il muro mentre saliva. Non era stato lassù dopo il primo giorno, quando pensava fossero le ultime quattro pareti che avrebbe mai visto.  
Tony era così preso dai ricordi di quel giorno che quasi gli sembrò naturale che una donna dai capelli rossi sedesse dentro una delle celle, una bottiglia senza etichetta di alcool che stava accanto a lei.  
Natasha a malapena sollevò la testa quando Tony tirò la porta della cella, trovandola chiusa.  
"Ottantasei stanze in questo castello e tu hai scelto di visitare questa," disse Natasha. C'era un lieve scivolio nel suo parlare. "La mia fottuta fortuna." Prese un salubre sorso dalla sua bottiglia e sedette sulla panca di legno dietro a lei. Tony cercò solo di respirare.  
"E' stato Loki a metterti qui?"  
"E' questo il suo nome?" Natasha piegò la testa indietro contro il muro. "Bello. Presumo che voi due stiate diventando amichevoli. Cos'altro ti dice?  
Ignorandola, Tony sbatté la porta di nuovo. C'era stata una chiave sul muro quel giorno, ma guardandosi attorno non vide tracce. Quando si girò di nuovo verso di lei, stava sventolando una chiave di ferro attorno a un dito. Svanì come il trucco di un mago un attimo dopo.  
"Calmati, Stark; il capo ha occhi solo per te in questi giorni. Non mi da neppure più un occhiataccia." la sua bocca si curvò in un sorriso instabile. "Ho superato me stessa. Reietta in una casa di reietti."  
Tony iniziava a sentire più di qualcosa salire dal profondo. Natasha era sempre stata difficile da leggere con il suo sgattaiolare e spiarli, ma non era mai stata sfacciata e si era chiusa in una cella prima di allora.  
"Non penso che conti essere respinto quando ti isoli da sola, Romanoff." Fece un gesto alla cella attorno a loro, alle sbarre di ferro e alla pietra rozzamente squadrata dei muri. "Cosa sono queste stronzate del metterti in castigo da te stessa? Vuoi essere punita? Perché ho avuto alcune esperienze riguardo le sculacciate in precedenza, che tu ci creda o no."  
Natasha semplicemente guardò verso di lui con occhi simili a giada spezzata.  
"Lo sai, mi piacevi di più quando eri spezzato. Clint è così dannatamente felice, ma tu? Tu vomitavi l'inferno il primo giorno che sei arrivato. Pieno di fantasmi e di errori, come me." Prendendo un altro sorso punitivo di alcool, lei lanciò la chiave a Tony senza guardare. Rimbalzò sul muro e atterrò accanto alla sua scarpa. "Presumo che i vostri crocevia avessero in effetti un segnale."  
Prendendo la chiave, Tony la sentì mordere il suo palmo quando strinse il pugno attorno ad essa. Chiavi e gabbie e stanze dimenticate. Non aveva compreso che Natasha stesse facendola così dura. Clint era stato occupato ultimamente con la sua arceria ed orbitando attorno a Loki ogni volta che appariva. Loki non era il tipo a cui importava di alcuno di loro, e Tony... era stato preoccupato di Loki e di capire che cosa succedesse con lui. La sua storia, la sua famiglia, i suoi poteri.  
Natasha non aveva nessuno. In qualche modo si era vista come se fosse caduta indietro, o non in grado di misurarsi. Se non avesse detto nulla al riguardo fuori sul ghiaccio quel giorno. I crocevia. Scelte. Winterheart era un tipo di salvezza per lei.  
Aprendo la mano, Tony fissò la chiave.  
"La terrò per un minuto," disse lentamente. "Ho una commissione da fare." La testa di Natasha saltò su.  
"Che diavolo stai..."  
"Volevi essere tenuta prigioniera, vero?" la interruppe Tony facendo spallucce. "E' un po' ridondante, considerando dove siamo, ma non lasciare che le cose spengano la tua fantasia. Sono più che felice di aiutarti." Girandosi verso la scala, ignorò Natasha quando scosse la porta, sputando insulti alla sua schiena mentre andava via. La bottiglia rimbalzò sul muro davanti a lui spezzandosi in schegge di vetro tintinnanti. Il puzzo acido del gin salì in aria. davvero? Gin?  
Pregando per la capacità di lei di perdonarlo per quello che stava per fare, Tony corse attraverso il castello con una destinazione in mente. Se lei voleva stare in compagnia di cose spezzate allora avrebbe fatto quanto necessario a sopperire. Ovviamente lui non rientrava più nel criterio. Qualsiasi cosa significasse. "Lo sai, mi piacevi di più quando eri spezzato". Mi piacevi di più quando eri spezzato. Chi diavolo diceva una cosa simile ad un altro essere umano e lo voleva davvero? Per la cronaca, cosa le aveva dato l'impressione che fosse aggiustato?  
Tony bussò due volte alla porta della camera di Loki e la spinse aprendola senza alcun preambolo, sperando in ritardo che non fosse nudo o dormisse. O entrambe le cose. Distratto dall'idea, gli servì un momento per rendersi conto che Loki sedeva dall'altro lato della stanza nella sua enorme sedia alata studiando la sua mela.  
La sua mela che fluttuava sopra il suo palmo ed era soffusa di brillante luce dorata. Sembrava più luminosa di quanto Tony ricordasse essa fosse, ma allora la sua memoria mentiva come chiunque altro.  
"E' costume che si aspetti la mia chiamata prima di irrompere nella mia camera," disse Loki senza guardare in su. "Ma il tuo tempismo è impeccabile. Vieni a vedere questo."  
Ingoiando il discorso che affollava la sua lingua, Tony si lasciò convincere. Cinque minuti in più non avrebbero avuto molta importanza. Forse lei era già svenuta in un rabbioso stupore ubriaco. Accostandosi alla sedia, prudente per non toccare la campana di vetro dove si trovava sul tavolo, Tony si inginocchiò accanto ai piedi di Loki e socchiuse gli occhi alla luce della mela.  
"Dunque fluttua ad una distanza controllata dalla superficie più vicina sotto ad essa," osservò, guardandola fluttuare sopra al palmo di Loki. "E' molto figo."  
Loki schioccò la lingua di irritazione. "Non era remotamente quello in cui ero interessato. Ma se vuoi lodare la capacità della mela di fluttuare allora in ogni caso, continua."  
"Non mi piace il tuo tono," disse Tony, socchiudendo gli occhi verso di lui. Quando Loki semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo, fu semplice sporgere le mani e mettere la mela nelle sue mani, mettendole a coppa attorno alla luce che fluttuava. "Questo è fantastico. Sento come se dovesse pulsare."  
"Se ne fosse in grado, starebbe martellando adesso," disse Loki piegandosi avanti in modo che il suo viso fosse di fronte a quello di Tony, la mela che brillava tra di loro. "Sei divenuto ardimentoso con quello che mi è prezioso, Tony Stark."  
"Non mentire. Tu odi questa cosa."  
"Davvero?"  
"Si." A Tony piacque il sorriso che ricevette. "Dovesti darla a qualcuno che possa apprezzarla. Io, per esempio. C'è un grande apprezzamento per le mele magiche qui."  
Loki passò la mano sotto alla mela, le sue nocche che accarezzavano il palmo di Tony.  
"Puoi prendere tutto quello che vuoi da me se puoi." Le parole furono gettate su di lui con casuale divertimento. "I miei poteri, i miei segreti, le mie armi, la mia maledizione; tu vuoi tutto. Tu sei l'essenza dell'avidità.  
"Curiosità, non avidità. Mi piace armeggiare. Solo un venti percento di probabilità di rottura." Doveva essere in qualche modo onesto.  
"Mm. Il tuo armeggiare porta strani frutti davvero."  
Tony guardò mentre la mela venne rimessa sul tavolo, la campana di vetro si abbassò su di essa. Mentre girava lentamente per il movimento, si rese conto di quello che Loki cercava di mostrargli.  
"Lo sai, quella mela sembra completamente fragrante. C'è meno marcio di prima?" All'annuire soddisfatto di Loki Tony si sollevò fissando. "Perché non sei più preoccupato della cosa? Che cosa gli hai fatto?"  
"Io non ho fatto nulla." Sembrando non disturbato dalla nuova radianza della mela, Loki lanciò il tessuto sopra ad essa e si girò verso Tony. "Che cosa ti porta nella mia ala a quest'ora?"  
Giusto. Natasha.  
"Prima di tutto, grazie per non aver congelato le mie estremità quando sono entrato." Quando ricevette un impaziente aggrottato cenno alla cosa Tony si rimise dritto sparando, "Dunque potrei aver chiuso Natasha nella cella della torre. In verità, si è chiusa da sola e io l'ho in qualche modo lasciata la." Tese la chiave. "Ha una crisi esistenziale. Puoi ripararla?"  
Loki fissò la chiave. Le sue sopracciglia erano sollevate quasi fino alle corna.  
"Stai gravemente sovrastimando la mia capacità di aggiustare qualcosa davvero, men che meno quella donna e i suoi demoni." Quando Tony semplicemente scosse la chiave per enfatizzarlo, Loki la prese e si aggrottò. "Nessuno conosce meglio di me il fatto che puoi passare una vita a rimpiangere le azioni del tuo passato. Un incauto sciocco con un faro nel petto mi ha detto di smettere di restare nel passato. Forse lei ha solo bisogno di sentire lo stesso." Tese indietro la chiave a Tony.  
"Non penso di essere l'uomo migliore per questo lavoro."  
"Allora dallo a Barton."  
"Devi essere tu." Cercando di pensare ad un modo non offensivo di spiegare offrì la sola cosa che poteva. "Lei pensa come te. Che tutto sia senza speranza e che lei è stata punita e - non lo so, che ha fallito verso qualcuno. Sono tutte stronzate, Loki." Avvolgendo la sua mano attorno alla chiave offerta, Tony la spinse gentilmente indietro contro il petto di Loki. Il cuore li sotto batteva forte e rapido.  
"Mi ha rotto la schiena in tre punti," disse Loki.  
Tony sbigottì.  
"Non lo sapevo."  
"Ovviamente no. Non lo sa neppure lei, ma ho quasi frantumato il mio cranio sulla pietra. La mia orbita si è fratturata e il mio occhio sinistro a sanguinato per una settimana fino a che ho potuto togliere la scheggia d'osso con le mie unghie." Quando sollevò gli occhi verso Tony il suo sguardo era lugubre. "Due ore prima che accadesse, lei mi aveva guardato negli occhi e mi aveva calorosamente ringraziato per averle salvato la vita. Mi chiederesti di consolarla per le sue misere scelte di vita? La sua doppiezza?"  
Tony ingoiò.  
"No, in effetti. Io voglio che tu le dia l'inferno al riguardo." Fece un passo indietro. "E poi le dica che la perdoni ed apra la cella." Era davvero successo? Se lo era, quanto ferito era stato Loki dopo aver salvato lui sulle scale quel giorno?  
Prima che Loki potesse lanciare un altra opposizione verso di lui, Tony si ritirò, i palmi sollevati in supplica. Aspettò che Loki si alzasse dalla sua sedia e si avvicinasse a lui prima di parlare di nuovo.  
"Siamo tutti qui per una ragione, giusto? Per te. Lei rappresenta qualcosa, io so che lo è. E' il solo pezzo deforme del puzzle che posso vedere."  
Loki si sporse verso le sue spalle ma alle parole di Tony si bloccò, qualcosa di strano passò sui suoi lineamenti. Qualsiasi emozione o pensiero fosse stato era li e se ne andò prima che potesse decifrarlo.  
"Tradimento," Loki sospirò, i suoi occhi bloccati in quelli di Tony. Sembrava sbalordito. "Lui voleva fossi tradito, perché io ho tradito. Lei era la lezione." Fredde mani strinsero la curva delle spalle di Tony, la chiave stretta nelle sue dita. Comprensione sbalordita aveva illuminato i lineamenti di Loki, impaurito e speranzoso allo stesso momento. "Non mi ha solo abbandonato qui. Come hai capito questo prima di me?"  
"Non ho idea di quello che tu mi stia dicendo."  
"Armeggiare," disse Loki, ancora avendo una rivelazione che stava in qualche modo spaventando Tony se doveva essere onesto al riguardo. Prudenti artigli accarezzarono il lato del suo viso, leggere come piume e quasi reverenti. "Idiota."  
"Ehi," Tony protestò debolmente ma Loki stava già camminando verso la porta. Presumibilmente per lasciare uscire Natasha, o almeno sperava così. Il che lo lasciò improvvisamente ed eccitantemente solo nella camera di Loki.  
Osservando attorno alla confusione accumulata di mobili distrutti e mobili semi congelati, Tony si trovò a non avere idea. Lo sproloquio di Loki gli aveva dato molto su cui pensare. Erano tutti li per servire a qualche scopo nella sua prigionia? Aveva giocato con il concetto del motivo per cui erano stati specificamente scelti per qualche tempo, ma Loki non doveva sapere che lui stava solo sparando teorie casuali. Sembrava che avesse colpito per caso la vena principale.  
Il padre di Loki aveva, il padre adottivo che lo aveva rinchiuso, aveva permesso loro accesso perché assomigliavano in qualche modo ai crimini originali di Loki? Lo specchio di alcune sue parti? Perché Pepper era stata fatta entrare? Per il suo talento organizzativo? Uno di loro aveva capacità genocide?  
"Una persona poteva diventare matta in questo modo," disse Tony ad alta voce, poi si rese conto che parlava a se stesso. "O mio dio."  
Decidendo di prendere aria sulla terrazza aperta uscì nella gelata oscurità. C'era una lieve brezza che faceva volare foglie morte da qualche parte nel cortile, ma non nevicava per una volta. Alzando il viso verso il cielo, Tony fu sbalordito nel vedere una singola stella bianca splendere verso di lui in mezzo alla spessa coltre di nubi cariche di neve. Non era la stella della sera, qualsiasi cosa fosse, ma la pressione di quella luce che scavava giù nei suoi occhi sembrava soprannaturale. Intimidatoria.  
Tony la salutò alzando il medio e tornò dentro.  
Quel luogo era già abbastanza strano.  
***

### Osservatorio - Asgard

Hescamar saltò lungo il suo trespolo dorato, sollevandosi e abbassandosi due volte.  
"Nessun rispetto, quello. Intelligenza a vagonate, cuore segnato e occhi doloranti. Caos e luci. Profuma di metallo e di sabbia." Piegando la testa, gli occhi dorati del corvo brillarono. "Tu giochi troppo, Custode."  
Heimdall sorrise leggermente, abbassando la sua grande spada. Stelle riflettevano la loro luminosità iridescente nei suoi occhi, brillando come rugiada in una ragnatela. Il ragno non era in vista.  
"Il corvo dimenticato del Padre degli Dei non avrebbe accettato di adescarlo senza credere che questo potesse essere fatto."  
"Hescamar vede saggezza nell'onnisciente uno. Hescamar vede anche nessuna perdita per lui se questo gioco dovesse fallire." Aprendo le ali l'uccello batté un singolo potente battito. Un portale stellato si aprì, impolverato leggermente di neve in arrivo. "L'umano porta tanta guarigione quanta distruzione. Un passo falso e le cicatrici del giovane principe si apriranno di nuovo. Sai quello che ci aspetta tutti il giorno in cui lui non potrà essere salvato."  
"Il ciclo non è ancora concluso."  
"Il ciclo non finisce mai, Custode. Tu sai come io so che l'incantesimo di Winterheart può tenere solo per ventun anni. Se Loki non romperà la sua maledizione prima che sia liberato, il Padre degli Dei non lo riceverà ad Asgard. Per lui, i Nove diverranno otto."  
"Salva le tue oscure parole per un giorno più oscuro, corvo. C'è ancora tempo."  
"Neppure lontanamente sufficiente," replicò Hescamar, girandosi verso la spaccatura nevosa. "Continua la tua veglia. Non ritornerò prima della fine."  
Heimdall guardò il corvo volare attraverso il portale, guidato dalla sua magia. Il suo sguardo era troppo socchiuso per vedere cosa accadeva. Se Odino lo avesse visto, stava tenendo per se il suo consiglio.  
Per magia o ferro, il tempo di Winterheart sarebbe terminato presto.


	11. Capitolo 11

### Castello di Winterheart 

Tony non ricordava davvero a che ora si sedette nella sedia o per quanto tempo studiò la mela, ma fu un lungo tempo in cui attese nella fredda oscurità prima che Loki tornasse. Così lungo, in effetti, che Tony non si rese conto di essersi addormentato contro uno dei braccioli imbottiti fino a che un ombra non cadde fra lui e il brillio della mela  
"Stark?" le dita toccarono la sua spalla, ma la linea fra il sonno e la veglia era ancora troppo spessa per accorgersi della chiamata. Si era appena scaldato, dannazione. "Svegliati."  
Tony sapeva che era Loki che stava sopra di lui, lo riconosceva dalla voce roca e dal caldo sospiro del suo respiro sulla sua guancia. Il profumo di neve caduta e pellicce. Nascondigli curati e notti fredde. Stava diventando familiare con quel profumo. Quando una stoffa frusciò e una mano fresca si premette all'interno del suo polso si svegliò abbastanza da far tornare la memoria. Natasha e la cella. Loki era andato ad aprirle e poi...  
"Ehi," Tony sospirò, soffocando un sospiro. A malapena riconobbe la propria voce assonnata. "Che ora è?" Battendo le palpebre verso il lucore della mela, gli servì un attimo per vedere Loki inginocchiarsi accanto a lui rovesciando le loro precedenti posizioni. Non sembrava ferito. Le cose buone possono accadere.  
"E' tardi." Le labbra di Loki si piegarono, le sue dita scivolarono attorno al polso di Tony e lo scossero con cautela. Dentro a quella stretta fresca Tony sentì battere il suo polso; un caldo tamburellare che aumentava ed era sicuro che Loki poteva sentire. "Mi aspettavo che ti fossi ritirato nelle tue stanze, non che dormissi nelle mie."  
"Mi spiace. Stavo solo..." Tony cercò una spiegazione che non suonasse stupida o contenesse la parole 'preoccupato'. Non ne trovò una. "Penso di essere stato stanco a causa del non fare nulla."  
Quello gli guadagnò un inspiegabile sobbalzo, le spalle di Loki si tesero indietro leggermente. Le dita piegate attorno al suo polso si rilassarono e scivolarono via.  
"E io pensavo che fossi un esperto nel divertirti." Spostandosi indietro, Loki si alzò e diede un occhiata nella stanza. "Hai trovato qualcosa che ha attirato il tuo interesse in mia assenza?" C'era qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui fece quella domanda. Sembrava una trappola e Tony si trovò a sedersi più dritto a causa di essa.  
"Non sono andato a frugare le tue cose, se è quello di cui sei preoccupato," disse con cautela. "Ovvio insulto a parte, i mobili rotti e il ghiaccio in fase di scioglimento non sono davvero un grande mistero per me. Mi sono addormentato aspettando che tornassi." Esitò. "Ascolta, è successo qualcosa con Natasha?"  
"Lei sta bene," Replicò brevemente Loki. Le sopracciglia di Tony si sollevarono.  
"Se lo dici tu." Sperò solo che Natasha non fosse ancora rinchiusa nella sua cella lassù. Gli sarebbe costato almeno qualche osso rotto. Sembrando realizzare di essere scattato, Loki si ammorbidì leggermente.  
"Abbiamo parlato a lungo. Lei era inusualmente verbosa sul soggetto del suo imprigionamento. Hai detto che credevi vi fossero delle somiglianze personali fra di noi." Il suo sguardo era serrato. "Puoi avere avuto ragione."  
Alzandosi in piedi, Tony guardò fuori al terrazzo. Era certamente mattino presto. Avevano parlato lassù per tutto il tempo? Era difficile anche immaginare che avessero abbastanza argomenti per riempire tutto quel tempo, senza parlare della volontà di stare in compagnia reciproca per tanto tempo. Adesso Loki era tornato guardandolo come se fosse un intruso insonne invece di... qualsiasi cosa lui fosse. Amico non sembrava adatto. Ma guardandolo poi Tony non sapeva neppure perché si fosse preoccupato di aspettare in ogni caso.  
"E' buona... cosa. Missione compiuta per me, presumo."  
Loki annuì rigidamente, i suoi occhi sottilmente scandivano la stanza. Cercando qualcosa fuori posto? Incredibile.  
"Bene allora," disse Tony improvvisamente, staccando lo sguardo. Rabbiosa offesa come un marchio rovente nel suo petto. "Presumo ti vedrò da queste parti." Ma non su nell'ala ovest. I problemi territoriali non si sarebbero verificati di nuovo, quello era certo. Se non altro non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi come un pezzo di ricambio non voluto nella macchina che aveva appena aggiustato.  
Tony si avviò alla porta prima che un pensiero finale gli sovvenisse.  
"La luce della mela accresce di circa il venti percento quando è tenuta fra mani umane comparata a quando è nella campana di vetro." disse a Loki sopra alla spalla. "In una media di contatto con intervalli di cinque minuti su novanta minuti. Sono probabilmente solo dati inutili." Chiuse la porta dietro di se con un deciso scatto.  
Come era possibile fare una buona azione e sentirsi una merda al riguardo? Quando aveva come risultato l'essere accusato di ficcanasare, ovviamente. Stupidamente colpa sua per essersi addormentato la, invece di andare semplicemente via subito. Le discrepanze di illuminazione della mela non erano state così importanti.  
Tornando alla sua stanza, Tony si strofinò il polso e si chiese perché si sentisse come se qualcosa fosse appena andato storto. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, avrebbero dovuto tutti superarla alla fine.  
Dopo tutto, non avevano a disposizione altro che il tempo.  
***

"Hai rovinato tutto." Clint diede un occhiataccia al bersaglio, lanciando freccia dopo freccia in uno sbarramento più veloce della luce che invase il bersaglio centrale con un ammasso sovrapposto di metallo affilato. "Li hai resi amici. Lo sai quanto è stato stupido?"  
"Pensavo che avrebbe aggiustato le cose."  
"Devi smetterla di pensare troppo," replicò Clint irritabile. "Ti ho detto di lasciare stare. Perché nessuno mi ascolta? Faccio un oceano di suoni quando apro la bocca? E' quello che tu senti?" Altre tre frecce affollavano il bersaglio in successione rapida.  
"Calmati prima di far esplodere qualcosa." Seduto sul terzultimo gradino della grande scalinata, Tony passava le frecce con la mano libera. L'altra stava coccolando un buon bourbon che non si sentiva di bere, ma sembrava quel tipo di pomeriggio. Era in tutti i tipi di casini, il diavolo in un cestino pavimentato di buone intenzioni andate in casino.  
Era venuto fuori che Loki e Natasha erano davvero due pulcini dello stesso nido, o come diamine si diceva quando due persone che non sarebbero mai state amiche iniziavano a spendere tutto il loro tempo insieme e generalmente avevano l'irritante tipo di amicizia da stretta di mano segreta che dava a Tony la sensazione di essere nuovamente un quattordicenne solitario all' MIT.  
Una settimana dopo che Loki aveva lasciato uscire fuori Natasha, era quasi impossibile trovare l'una senza l'altro. Loki faceva passeggiate spolverate di neve lungo i confini con Natasha. Cenavano anche insieme, se la loro apparizione accanto alla finestra di Cuoco era un indicazione. Ne Tony ne Clint avevano detto una parola ad entrambi per tutto il tempo eccetto l'occasionale imbarazzante saluto.  
Erano andati da amari solitari a gemelli siamesi, non lasciando spazio per lui o l'arciere maniaco che sfogava le sue frustrazioni sul muro.  
"Lei gli piace," grugnì Clint, il sudore che iniziava a gocciolare sulla sua fronte. "Lei gli è sempre piaciuta. E' per quello che se l'è presa tanto quando lei lo ha steso. Potremmo giacere nella neve come cibo per i lupi e probabilmente non girerebbero le loro teste dai loro culi. Ti sei fottuto il tuo titolo, ragazzo."  
"Quale titolo?"  
"Favorito del capo, stronzetto. Adesso sei solo come me."  
Ahio.  
"Piantala di lagnarti. Facciamo i martiri ubriachi e brindiamo alla loro felicità."  
"A fanculo. Buttiamoli tutti e due giù dalle scale."  
A dispetto del suo umore, Tony si sorprese a ridere. Clint stava senz'altro prendendo l'assenza della sua quotidiana irascibile testa rossa peggio di quanto stesse facendo lui. Ne Loki ne Natasha erano davvero stati in giro così tanto per lui personalmente, e dopo l'ultima volta che avevano parlato Tony non era sicuro di voler parlare a Loki senza qualche indicazione di una scusa. Illusione. Forse l'assenza che Tony sentiva era semplicemente quello che era accaduto quando aveva smesso di inseguire Loki per segreti e risposte. Forse ora lui aveva Natasha al riguardo.  
Ansimando leggermente, Clint si sedette accanto a Tony. Il suo avambraccio era avvolto in logore bende, mostrando la pelle arrossata dove si erano leggermente aperte per l'uso. Afferrando il braccio ed ignorando le proteste che arrivarono con la cosa, Tony aprì le bende ed esaminò la ferita. La pelle era calda e sembrava rovinata, segnata con una tumefazione da quello che doveva essere la corda dell'arco che colpiva il suo braccio.  
"Merda. Perché non hai detto nulla?"  
Clint rise. "Perché è un dolore buono. Un vero dolore buono. Non ho avuto una di queste da quando Trickshot mi disse che non potevo avere un bracciale fino a che non avessi colpito un centro perfetto del bersaglio." Tirando via il resto delle bende, Clint studiò l'arrossamento dell'interno del suo avambraccio e fece spallucce. "Sono ancora un arciere. Mi abituerò all'arco. Fino ad allora, chi se ne frega di un poco di dolore?"  
"Gente sana. La gente sana se ne frega." spostandosi sopra e misurando il suo avambraccio contro quello di Clint Tony fece un paio di calcoli mentali per una guardia di braccio di cuoio con lacci che poteva creare. Lacci di cuoio avrebbero significato affettare parte della sua riserva, ma non la usava per altro. Non usare il metallo avrebbe anche significato che la dimensione sarebbe stata aggiustabile per la migliore vestibilità.  
Tony fu spintonato fuori dai suoi pensieri quando Clint gli diede una spallata.  
"Guardali," sussurrò lui, un unghia mangiucchiata che giocherellava con il bordo di una punta di freccia. Attraverso il grande atrio di ingresso, Natasha e Loki si stavano spolverando neve dalle spalle. Un altra passeggiata all'esterno? Una forte e infelice stretta dentro di Tony divenne quasi dolorosa alla vista. Aveva quasi senso punzecchiare.  
"Bene, se non è la spia che venne dal freddo," Tony chiamò aggressivamente divertito. Al suo fianco, Clint divenne rigido e piantò il pollice. "Niente rancore per l'altra settimana, vero? Non voglio svegliarmi appeso per le dita dei piedi al riguardo."  
Natasha deviò dirigendosi verso di loro, sollevando la gonna bagnata sull'orlo per essere stata trascinata nella neve. Mentre si avvicinava Tony fu in grado di vedere la stessa stanca piattezza nei suoi occhi che lo aveva preoccupato prima. Perché non era più contenta? Loki l'aveva perdonata dopo tre anni.  
"Mi devi una nuova bottiglia di gin," disse inespressivamente. Tony ebbe due secondi di irritazione prima che lei si piegasse e lo abbracciasse, le sue unghie piantate nella schiena.  
"Ahio." Al suo fianco Clint silenziosamente si allungò e infilò le dita sotto a quelle di Natasha, liberando le sue unghie. Natasha semplicemente girò la bocca contro l'orecchio di Tony, le parole sussurrate brevi ed intense.  
"E' meglio che tu ti muova subito, Genio, prima che decida di prendermi una cotta per te."  
"Cosa?" chiese Tony confuso.  
"Cosa?" chiese Clint, preoccupato.  
Premendo un bacio sulla guancia di Tony e tirando indietro le sue lunghe unghie attraverso i capelli di Clint, Natasha si ritirò e camminò attorno a loro, salendo le scale verso il posto dove aveva deciso di acquattarsi di nuovo. Attraverso l'atrio, Loki era già andato, nulla salvo un lampo del mantello verde che sparì in un corridoio.  
Tony fissò alla porta oscura a lungo. Clint semplicemente mollò la sua freccia con un clangore, afferrò il bourbon di Tony e lo tracannò tutto in un sorso.  
"Dunque tu... ed il capo?" ansimò, pulendosi la bocca con il retro del polso. "Ma come sarebbe?"  
"Nulla, Barton. E' come nulla perché Natasha ha un idea stupida nella sua testa." Tony raccolse la freccia caduta ed esaminò la punta. "E' riuscito a superare la sua grossa fobia da contatto diretto, è tutto." Si strinse nelle spalle mentre faceva girare la freccia fra le dita. "Presumo abbia finito con me."  
Clint era in silenzio per un momento, poi mise una mano in supporto sulla spalla di Tony.  
"Guarda..." disse ma poi si fermò. Un attimo dopo, un sospiro di rassegnazione gli sfuggì. "Se ti serve un cazzo di pietà, presumo di essere qui per te. Solo stai sicuro di raggiungermi da queste parti."  
Tony abbaiò una risata. "Sei uno stronzo del più alto ordine, lo sai vero?" Si alzò in un movimento rugginoso e si spolverò. "Torna alle tue dannate frecce. Io vado a fare una camminata."  
"ah-ha. Se vedo il capo gli sparo così puoi fagli un po' da infermiera - oh, cazzo. Va bene, vattene."  
Lasciando Clint a strofinarsi il lato della testa e congratularsi con se stesso sul fatto di essere un enorme cazzone, Tony si diresse alle porte di entrata principali. Gli serviva una distrazione da quello che era appena successo e di certo non l'avrebbe cercata nell'armeria. In qualche modo non la sentiva più sua, chiave o non chiave.  
Perciò come ogni persona autodistruttiva con un osso da lanciare a se stesso, Tony camminò fuori in un gentile fluttuare di neve che cadeva, strattonando le porte per chiuderle con un echeggiante tuono dietro di se.  
Era silenzioso fuori, quasi senza alcun suono, salvo la lieve brezza che accarezzava le sue orecchie. In piedi davanti alla enorme entrata di pietra con il ponte levatoio allungato verso i cancelli di ferro, era facile immergersi nel senso di immediato isolamento. L'aria profumava come foglie bagnate e legno marcio; un odore stranamente piacevole, organico che riempiva i suoi polmoni di aria fredda.  
Si sentiva solitario. Tony sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere dentro, avrebbe dovuto essere nell'armeria a sudare su una nuova creazione. Aveva anche fatto dei pattini da ghiaccio per darli a Natasha come uno scherzo prima che tutto andasse all'inferno. Non era ancora sicuro di cosa avesse fatto, non importava in che modo lui girasse la cosa nella sua testa e aveva troppo dannato orgoglio per chiedere a Natasha di che cosa loro avessero parlato. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, sembrava significare niente più scambio di divertite battute taglienti in armeria. Niente più tocchi casuali, niente calore suggerito o segreti condivisi. Niente di niente, se l'ultima settimana era l'esempio.  
"Cristo, sto lagnandomi," disse Tony alla neve. "Sono geloso, sto lagnandomi e preferisco essere all'esterno che nella mia officina. Davvero ho perso la testa."  
Sopra alla sua testa, una familiare forma nera volò giù dal cielo e si fermò sopra alle doppie porte dietro a lui. Piegando la testa, un singolo occhio, dorato e brillante lo guardò con interesse predatorio.  
"Tira fuori il tuo becco dal mio cuore," Tony quotò su al corvo grugnendo. Era la sola frase che ricordava chiaramente. Infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni per il calore e iniziò a dirigersi al ponte levatoio. "Solo non cagarmi addosso e stai su quella porta."  
Dietro a lui, l'uccello lanciò un grido rozzo. Tony lo ignorò.  
I cancelli curvi si alzavano enormi mentre si avvicinava, ferro ricurvo nero imponente alto sei metri. Sbloccati, come erano stati sbloccati la prima volta che era schizzato dentro attraverso di essi. Lo sfidavano ad andarsene di nuovo. Quasi completamente guarito, il suo polpaccio sfregiato diede una lieve pulsazione di ricordo. Come se sarebbe mai accaduto.  
Il gracchiare del corvo echeggiò di nuovo verso di lui. Ali frullarono da qualche parte. Dall'altro lato dei cancelli, il brillio ferale di occhi lupeschi che lo fissavano nascosti dai cespugli dei boschi. I lupi erano tornati. O non erano mai andati via? Tony si domandò mentre si trascinarono più vicini alla porta, i loro pazienti, piatti sguardi che aspettavano che lui facesse qualcosa di stupido.  
L'alfa era dritto davanti a lui a meno di tre metri. Lo stesso che aveva fermato il suo attacco su Loki perché lui era arrivato su una gamba sanguinante e gli aveva detto di no. O forse era stato di nuovo il corvo. Ucciderlo avrebbe spezzato l'incantesimo? Era lui che controllava i lupi?  
"Vieni più vicino," si trovò a dire Tony rivolto al lupo. Rimase con la schiena dritta alta come la sua vita, occhi tondi quasi brillanti. Nulla, non c'era nulla nello sguardo. Niente aggressività, niente fame.  
Il lupo fece tre passi in avanti e spinse il muso contro il cancello.  
Tony inghiottì, scioccato e spaventato. Okay. Dunque lo capiva. Dato importante. Molto importante. Gesù. Fino a che era dentro non c'era permesso per fargli del male, erano quelle le regole? Girò gli occhi all'arco più alto del cancello e giù al cancello sotto di esso. Dov'era contenuto l'incantesimo di confine? Aprire la porta avrebbe dato il permesso ai lupi di entrare?  
Se potevano, cosa avrebbero fatto?  
"Sto per fare qualcosa di stupido," disse Tony al lupo. "Ma devo sapere."  
Sporgendosi e afferrando la porta di ferro sopra alla testa del lupo, prese un singolo respiro profondo e tirò entrambi i cancelli aprendoli. Stordito dalla paura e dall'adrenalina che l'atto aveva inviato correndo attraverso il suo fisico, Tony coprì il suo stomaco e la gola in un istintiva scommessa di protezione.  
L'alfa semplicemente lo fissò, docile e mite come un agnellino. Nessun attacco, nessun ululato, nessun ringhio. Tony sapeva che stava ufficialmente corteggiando la morte quando non richiuse sbattendoli di nuovo i cancelli correndo indietro nel castello. Qualsiasi cosa accadesse, era una cosa che cambiava i giochi.  
"Cosa - okay, cosa succede se cerchi di entrare nel parco del castello?" chiese, ansimando suo malgrado. Sudore freddo stava strisciando lungo la sua schiena. "Non puoi far del male a nessuno che non sia scappato. Il tuo branco è il vero guardiano di Winterheart."  
Piegando di lato la testa, il lupo sollevò un ampia zampa e fece per muoversi avanti e superare le porte.  
Il corvo lasciò uscire una furiosa raffica di suoni che mandarono due lupi indietro tra gli alberi, guaiendo sommessamente nelle gole mentre sobbalzavano. Ma l'alpha non scappò con loro. C'era qualcosa di meno vuoto nei suoi occhi mentre faceva un passo avanti verso il parco del castello.  
Il risultante lampo dorato lanciato davanti a Tony fu così denso e brillante che lo fece cadere seduto per la sorpresa, macchiandogli la vista e rendendolo temporaneamente cieco. L'aria odorava di fulmini e di pelo bruciacchiato.  
Un muro, era un muro d'oro, e il lupo aveva scatenato l'incantesimo...  
"Oh merda," Tony gracchiò battendo le palpebre per mandare via le macchie nei suoi occhi e dondolandosi in avanti sulle ginocchia per focalizzarsi sul lupo. "O mio dio. Tu povero bastardo."  
Giaceva di fianco, ansimando l'ultimo respiro nei suoi polmoni, il lupo lo fissò con occhi che tenevano una luce che si spegneva lentamente. Le sue zampe erano del tutto andate, il moncherino che sanguinava lentamente nella neve. Sul suo fianco era una bruciatura che aveva segnato attraverso la pelliccia spessa dell'alfa entrando profondamente nella carne. Il disegno sembrava familiare; qualcosa di antico, riutilizzato in gioielleria. Un nodo a tre punte.  
Gli occhi del lupo stavano ancora fissandolo quando divennero bui.  
Tony spinse e chiuse i cancelli con dita intorpidite, la sua mente una marea di rumore bianco. Mura magiche che lasciavano uscire le persone ma solo per essere prese dai lupi. Mura che non lasciavano entrare i lupi. Mura che uccidevano.  
Erano davvero tutti intrappolati li per sempre.  
Il battito sordo delle ali segnalò il corvo che arrivava atterrando sulla cima dell'arco dei cancelli. Tony non guardò su dalle sue mani strette, saliva acida che correva nella sua bocca mentre cercava di respirare.  
"Mai più," gracchiò il corvo, e volò via nei boschi.  
Tony scivolò sulle ginocchia e vomitò nella neve.  
Quando infine riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, tornò di nuovo dentro al castello con un pugno vuoto di panico ammassato che lo soffocava. Una rete visibile di magia mortale, pensò precariamente, prendendo le scale e salendo nell'ala ovest. Quasi mancò l'ultimo gradino ancora sepolto nel ricordo degli occhi spenti del lupo. Inciampando leggermente, si riprese in tempo per vedere Loki ritrarre la mano con cui stava per prenderlo. Le sue sopracciglia aggrottate in confusione irritata.  
"Mi spiace," disse Tony automaticamente, neppure sicuro del motivo per cui si stesse scusando. La puzza di pelliccia bruciata era ancora nel suo naso. "Non lasciare che io interrompa - qualsiasi cosa stessi facendo."  
Cercò di passare di lato a Loki e continuare verso l'armeria, frugando in tasca per la chiave. Per sedere e respirare, quello era quello che gli serviva fare. Ma mani fresche lo fermarono posandosi sulle sue spalle, girandolo in modo che guardasse negli occhi di Loki.  
"Cosa ti succede?" domandò. "Cosa è successo? Gli altri due sono..."  
"Loro stanno bene," disse Tony tirandosi indietro. "Io non..." sto bene "... sto solo andando in armeria." Cercò di passare di nuovo attorno a Loki, ma non ci riuscì. Prendendolo di nuovo per gli omeri, Loki aprì la porta ma fu Tony a parlare, le parole strappate da lui alle radici.  
"Lasciami." le mani sparirono così velocemente che rimase spiazzato. Loki indietreggiò da lui, i suoi occhi spalancati e brucianti di vergogna. La nausea contorse lo stomaco di Tony ma si fermò, appoggiandosi al muro per sostenersi. "Io non posso. Non riesco a gestire questo posto. I confini, la neve, i lupi, quella mela - questo posto non è giusto. Niente di esso è giusto." Inspirò un respiro rabbrividendo, i suoi occhi che bruciavano. Stava senz'altro impazzendo, pensò sottilmente Tony. "Penso che stia semplicemente iniziando a spezzarmi. Serviranno più mesi di quanto pensassi. Starò bene."  
"Tu..." la parola era come vetro rotto nella gola di Loki. "Tu richiederai la tua libertà?"  
"No." Ci era dentro troppo profondamente perché la cosa lo tentasse nuovamente. "No. Io ho scavato questa buca. Ho solo... devo solo seppellirmi per un poco." Battendo le palpebre per togliersi dagli occhi l'immagine del lupo, si focalizzò su Loki con qualcosa che si avvicinava alla reale attenzione per la prima volta da quando era rientrato. "Stai bene?"  
Loki sembrava completamente miserabile. La stanchezza raccolta nelle rughe dei suoi occhi e della sua bocca, e c'era un'angolata curva nelle sue spalle che Tony non aveva mai notato prima. Forse perché erano entrambi stati troppo impegnati a ignorarsi reciprocamente a distanza. Natasha e Loki si rendevano infelici a vicenda?  
La fitta di preoccupazione che sentì Tony era una distrazione sufficiente dal suo collasso magico che in effetti si trovò a fare un passo verso di lui, ma Loki stava già andando via da lui. Tony si fermò. Va bene allora.  
"Ehi, Loki?" chiamò dietro a lui, sentendosi uno straccio come sembrava Loki. "Riposati un poco. Io... io starò lontano dall'armeria per qualche giorno."  
Loki esitò vicino alla sua porta per un attimo, la schiena verso Tony. Lo sguardo che diede sopra alla sua spalla era profondamente triste. Triste e stanco oltre misura, ma non replicò, semplicemente entrò nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta sommessamente dietro a se.  
Girandosi attorno, Tony sedette in cima alle scale e fissò la chiave nelle sue mani. Stava ancora girandola senza guardare quando arrivò Natasha, cogliendolo con la coda dell'occhio e fermandosi brevemente.  
"Ehi," lei sussurrò allarmata. I suoi occhi dardeggiarono nel corridoio dietro di lui e di nuovo indietro. "Vieni giù da li prima che ti veda. Tony?" Qualsiasi cosa lei vedesse sul suo viso quando incontrò i suoi occhi la fece correre leggermente su per le scale, i suoi occhi verdi feroci.  
"Sto bene," mormorò lui mentre lei passava le mani sul suo viso e le dita, controllava le pulsazioni e la temperatura con una mano sottile sulla sua fronte. "Sto bene."  
"No, non è vero," sussurrò lei di rimando, sedendo accanto a lui. "Stai davvero mostrando i sintomi di un lieve shock. Cosa è successo?"  
"Non dovresti essere qui, lo sai." Alla frase si sommesso avviso, la bocca di Natasha si indurì.  
"E' stato lui a fartelo?" c'erano cose peggiori delle trappole ad olio che lampeggiavano nei suoi occhi chiari. In qualche modo, vederlo face stendere la bocca di Tony in un sorriso.  
"Sono stato incazzato con te tutta la settimana, Romanoff. Non cercare di scongelarmi adesso con le tue belle minacce di doloroso dolore corporeo." Spingendo la chiave di nuovo nella sua tasca, Tony stese il suo braccio attorno alla curva della sua vita, stringendola al suo fianco. Tenere il broncio era difficile.  
"Mi spiace, ma lui ed io avevamo molte cose da dirci. Non tutte erano belle. Ma sai che ho fatto ricognizioni per te allo stesso modo, vero?" disse Natasha, piegando la testa sulla sua spalla. "Non sono riuscita ad avere una vera vista su di lui, ma tu? Tu stavi guardando a lui come se i segreti dell'universo fossero stati intrappolati sotto le sue costole." Lei scosse la testa. "No, non i segreti. Scopi. I tuoi forse. Dopo che mi ha tirato fuori l'altra settimana, ho avuto la possibilità di scoprire il perché."  
"Le vecchie abitudini sono difficili a morire in te, vero?" disse Tony cautamente. "Ma il tuo piano di intelligence ti si è ritorto contro. Non penso che voglia più avere nulla a che fare con me."  
Natasha grugnì così sonoramente che fece eco attraverso il suo braccio.  
"Continua solo a fare qualsiasi cosa stessi facendo, Tony."  
"Certo." era già sulla china discendente, poteva almeno fare un perfetto atterraggio a bomba. "Vuoi un consiglio da me? Passa un po' di tempo con Clint prima che lui decida di realizzare le sue offerte di infilzare Loki e fare sesso con me." Tony coprì la bocca di Natasha quando lei esplose in una risata sconcia e perfida, dando uno sguardo indietro nel corridoio. Nessun movimento - ancora. Lui tolse la mano via disgustato quando Natasha gli leccò il palmo con la lingua.  
"Puoi pensare a qualcosa che possa tirarlo via dal suo dannato arco e faretra? Giuro che è a due passi dal cercare di mettergli dentro l'uccello." Lei si aggrottò. "Puoi masturbarti con un arco?"  
Tony mise la faccia fra le mani. "E pensare che mi serviva della terapia prima di questa conversazione avesse avuto luogo." Pensò alla sua domanda originale. "Se io credo alla tua intuizione da maestra spia e faccio qualcosa, posso contare su di te per proteggermi se tutto va a rotoli?"  
"Puoi contare su di me," disse lei fermamente, i suoi occhi bloccati su quelli di lui con maggiore intensità di quanto pensasse. Lo fece chiedersi se significasse qualcosa di completamente diverso. "Siamo una squadra."  
Tony guardò in silenzio sconcertato mentre lei si alzava e si spolverava, saltando giù nel suo percorso per le scale. Offrendogli un canzonatorio inchino dalla salvezza del corridoio, Natasha stava ruotando via e fuori vista, solo un lampo blu ed era andata di nuovo.  
Una squadra, pensò quando era solo. Un arciere maniaco, una sfuggente ex assassina, un mercante d'armi e un gigante di ghiaccio incatenato. Certo, perché no? Era una parola buona come un altra per descrivere il loro male abbinato cameratismo. O almeno, lo era stato.  
"Continua solo a fare quello che stai facendo" era andato piuttosto bene per lui fino alla settimana prima, Tony decise, alzandosi in piedi. Forse se parlavano ancora poteva dire a Loki che cosa aveva fatto. Cosa aveva visto. Ma prima che tutto quello potesse accadere, doveva trascinare Loki di nuovo fuori dalla sua caverna senza che Natasha lo lusingasse con i suoi feromoni da spia.  
Aveva del lavoro da fare.  
***

Servirono due giorni perché il suo piano divenisse qualcosa di funzionante e anche con qualche possibilità di successo. Tre giorni per essere del tutto sinceri, ma Tony aveva speso uno di questi facendo il peggior sonno della sua vita, Afghanistan incluso. Nodi a tre punte e occhi dorati nell'oscurità erano tutto quello che lo aveva aspettato nei brevi momenti di sonno che aveva scavato nel suo petto, disperato per qualcosa per offuscare il ricordo del lupo dall'angolo degli occhi. Non aveva davvero funzionato.  
Tony si sentiva anche disperatamente in colpa per aver messo quello sguardo sul viso di Loki sulla scala. Forse non era del tutto in se, forse era stato un po' sbilanciato ma rifiutare Loki era stata assolutamente la cosa peggiore che avesse potuto fare. Non c'era modo di tornare indietro, comunque. Non in qualche modo che avesse senso. Andare avanti in qualsiasi modo potesse era la soluzione migliore che potesse realizzare. Quello era il luogo ove il suo piano entrò in gioco.  
Clint stava diventando un fanatico delle munizioni medievali, lavorando sul suo arco per mancanza di altro di cui interessarsi. Natasha solitamente guardava in velata infelicità, cucendo qualcosa per se con movimenti ciechi dei suoi occhi seguendo gli sfoghi meccanici allo stress del suo amico. Lei non lo avvicinò mai e Clint non riconobbe mai la sua presenza, almeno non che Tony potesse dirlo. I problemi di Natasha andavano più in profondità del loro silenzio, lui lo sapeva. Invece di migliorare dopo che aveva schiarito le cose con Loki lei sembrava realmente declinare un po' di più. La macchina stava andando a pezzi, va bene.  
Loki era di nuovo su nella sua ala, per quanto chiunque potesse dire. Tony non aveva bussato o lo aveva chiamato; troppo assorbito nel suo lavoro e nel vile compito di essere uno stronzo senza palle.  
Il piano era iniziato con i pattini da ghiaccio. Inclusi scarpe di cuoio male in arnese e lacci fissati ad una lama affilata e ad un appuntita punta dei piedi, erano il più brutto paio di pattini mai costruito. Ispirato, Tony aveva fatto un secondo paio di una dimensione maggiore. Erano adatti al compito ma nessuno avrebbe vinto qualche competizione di moda mentre li indossava.  
Con la sua parte fatta e la preparazione terminata, Tony in fine si presentò alla porta della camera di Loki e pensò a cosa dire. Qualcosa di intelligente forse, o qualcosa che andasse oltre lo stato in cui era stato qualche giorno prima. Non gli venne nulla.  
Invece, semplicemente bussò alla porta ed attese. Quando in dubbio, buttati di testa.  
Qualcosa cigolò all'interno. Dopo un attimo di silenzio la porta venne aperta. Loki lo fissò inespressivamente. I suoi occhi avevano il brillio esausto di qualcuno che aveva lasciato perdere lo scopo del riposo. I suoi capelli scuri, di solito sparsi sulla sua schiena come uno spesso sipario, stavano ignorati davanti ai suoi occhi. Le spalle che erano sempre state dritte sotto alla sua pelliccia sembravano portare qualche schiacciante invisibile peso. Atlante avrebbe potuto prendere spunto da lui.  
"Cosa c'è?" chiese Loki raucamente mentre il silenzio si prolungava. Tony si strattonò fuori dai suoi preoccupati pensieri. Prima gli affari.  
"Mi serve un favore. Un grande favore, penso." Sollevò il mento verso le scale. "Fai quattro passi con me?"  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Loki si aggrottò ed uscì nel corridoio, le mani infilate sotto il mantello. Il suo sguardo tagliente giù lungo il corridoio era tutto il consenso che Tony avrebbe ricevuto. Vai avanti, diceva quello sguardo. Non farmi perdere tempo.  
Il loro viaggio non fu lungo, ma servirono alcuni giri e curve fuori dalla solita via battuta delle scale, solarium, atrio di ingresso, Cuoco. Tony stesso non era stato da quelle parti più di un paio di volte. Una volta per fare il lavoro di Clint al suo posto e poi per portare giù le sue cose. Era tutto un rischio, davvero, fare un tentativo con Loki quando non era più in confidenza con lui. Espulso prima che sapesse anche solo cosa aveva fatto di sbagliato.  
Non importava, disse fermamente Tony a se stesso. Aveva avuto tutte le risposte che gli servivano per continuare ad esplorare il castello da solo. Il corvo glie lo aveva insegnato.  
L'espressione di Loki tremolò leggermente quando si avvicinarono alle porte inconfondibilmente enormi della sala da ballo. Lo sguardo che lanciò a Tony era speculativo ma sommariamente inespressivo mentre le porte venivano aperte, rivelando l'echeggiante oscurità all'interno. Un singolo portacandele acceso non faceva nulla per penetrare le ombre in quel luogo.  
"Andiamo," disse sottovoce Tony. "Devo aprire." Mentre Loki cautamente entrava nell'oscurità, Tony chiuse le porte dietro a loro due, sigillandoli dentro.  
"Che cosa fai?" la domanda era severa, se pur prevedibile.  
Tony lo ignorò preferendo correre verso la lieve luce che usciva vicino ad un sipario di velluto da cinque metri. Blu, se ricordava bene. Blu Reale, dopo che Clint era riuscito a spazzolare via con attenzione la polvere da tutta la lunghezza. Correndo tra corda e bastone, le tende coprivano le alte finestre che percorrevano l'intero muro esterno curvo della sala da ballo.  
Era appena sera, ma la luce blu pallido che passava fra le tende quando Tony le tirò aprendole era abbastanza da illuminare la dimenticata sala da ballo di Winterheart. Facendo una chiazza di luce sul brillante marmo bianco, diffondendosi attorno a lisce colonne e dipingendo una grata di ombre attraverso ogni cosa in vista, di certo faceva un diavolo di vista.  
Il soffitto era alto e ad arco verso un punto centrale, supportando un ampio lampadario a trenta candele sospeso ad una spessa corda intrecciata. I porta candele puntinavano le pareti ad intervalli regolari, le loro grosse candele bianche attendevano una fiamma. Luccicanti lanterne ad olio di ottone erano appese ad ogni pilastro, le loro pareti di vetro ripulite dalla sporcizia e brillanti. Le colonne erano in cerchio attorno al pavimento principale; dodici braccia bianche che raggiungevano l'altezza formidabile di dodici metri nell'aria.  
Dall'altro lato della sala, Loki si guardò attorno come non l'avesse mai vista prima. Quando abbassò lo sguardo verso Tony, qualcosa di simile alla meraviglia brillava nella sua espressione.  
"Barton lavora bene." disse Tony come spiegazione. "Lascia che le dia luce."  
"Ti aiuto," replicò Loki sembrando distratto. Stava ancora piegando la testa per studiare ogni cosa. Tony accese due candele dal singolo porta candele e ne passò una a lui, con cautela evitando che la loro pelle si toccasse. Sembrava che fossero di nuovo al punto di partenza.  
Servì loro un poco per accendere ogni cosa. Lo spazio interno era ampio e significava candele e lucignoli ovunque. Insieme accesero tutto quello che si vedeva, con le braccia più lunghe di Loki che raggiungevano l'altezza delle lanterne. Tony invidiosamente le lasciò a lui e si assegnò i porta candele, ma fu il lampadario che divenne la vera sfida.  
"Io abbasso la corda," disse Loki. Tony si aggrottò.  
"Perché non lo faccio io?"  
"Quell'oggetto pesa più di te." Senza un altra parola, Loki avanzò verso l'anello di ancoraggio sul muro più lontano. La spessa corda del lampadario era annodata in modo intricato come...  
Giammai.  
Tony batté le palpebre allontanando un brivido, confuso. "Pronto quando vuoi."  
Dopo abbassato, il lampadario fu una cosa breve da accendere. Le braccia blu di Loki tese con il lieve sforzo mentre teneva la massa metallica sospesa sul pavimento, guardando Tony attraverso la distanza con uno sguardo rosso brillante. Quando Tony ebbe illuminato l'infernale torta di compleanno davanti a lui fece un passo indietro, segnalando a Loki di tirare lentamente la corda alla sua posizione originale. Quando lo fu gli servì un attimo per ripassare di nuovo la corda attraverso l'anello fissato con movimenti esperti ed assenti.  
Soffiando la sua candela, Tony camminò indietro per dare un occhiata alla vista.  
"Difficile credere che un posto come questo sia stato nascosto qui per così tanto," disse guardando su alla radianza bianco e oro che si diffondeva da ogni angolo della stanza. Contro quella luminosità calda, la luce della sera che svaniva e toccava le finestre sembrava fredda e brutta. "Che tipo di castello prigione ha una stanza come questa all'interno? Voglio dire, che cos'è questa, millecento metri quadri di marmo levigato?"  
Tony era così fissato nel misurare la dimensione del pavimento che non sentì Loki avvicinarsi fino a che un passo risuonò accanto a lui.  
"Non è sempre stata una prigione. Una volta era una roccaforte: una fortezza dove la mia famiglia poteva fuggire se il peggio fosse mai accaduto." Gli occhi di Loki caddero sul pavimento. "Non è mai stata usata, ma le pietre sono state incantate con tutto quello che a qualcuno poteva servire in un assedio. Cibo, acqua, calore, anche un modello di tempo meteorologico difensivo che poteva scacciare anche il più forte avversario in un singolo soffio di ghiaccio.  
Tony sobbalzò. "Dunque..."  
"Gli incantesimi sono legati al capriccio di mio padre," Loki tagliò corto la sua bocca si contorse. "Come buona parte delle cose. Mi ha messo qui dentro ed ha ordinato alla protezione di ignorare il mio sangue ed il sangue di chiunque oltrepassasse la soglia." Piegando le spalle, tirò la pelliccia più vicino a se stesso, quasi in ricordo.  
"Perciò siamo chiusi nella panic room," Disse lentamente Tony, dando voce alla cosa, "E il bersaglio automatico ci indica come nemici." Nessuna meraviglia che i lupi si aggirassero attorno alle porte come facevano. Di certo erano un branco di golem a quattro zampe, ma l'alpha aveva avuto abbastanza presenza di spirito da rispondere ad un ordine. Da lui.  
"Spiegalo come vuoi." Loki non sembrava interessato a parlare ancora della cosa. Fece un gesto al lampadario. "Se questo era il tuo favore reso allora prenderò congedo."  
Tony riavvolse i suoi pensieri al suo piano originale, irrigidendosi. Giusto.  
"In effetti, questo era solo accendere le luci per gli ospiti." Puntò al pavimento di marmo. "Mi serve che tu copra tutto questo di ghiaccio. Spesso circa otto centimetri dovrebbe bastare."  
Loki impallidì. Lentamente, si girò a guardare all'enorme distesa piana di marmo. Per lui, in quel momento, doveva sembrare praticamente infinita.  
"Tu sei matto."  
Bene, non era una reazione inaspettata. Non quella che voleva comunque.  
"Mi serve una pista," disse Tony facendo spallucce. Quando tutto quello che ebbe di rimando fu uno sguardo furioso, non riuscì a fare altro che piegare le labbra in un sorriso. "Andiamo. Non vuoi vedere di cosa sei fatto?"  
"Non possiedo quel livello di potere." Loki si curvò di più nella pelliccia sulle sue spalle. "E certamente non quel grado di controllo. Mi chiedi troppo." La sua espressione si accartocciò leggermente. "A cosa serve il ghiaccio dentro?"  
Tony puntò alle due paia di pattini posati al muro accanto alle porte.  
"Mi sto mettendo nel business dell'intrattenimento." Loki si aggrottò alla sua non risposta. "Dio, sto cercando di fare qualcosa di bello per Natasha e Clint." E te.  
"Bello." La parola fu detta come se avesse un cattivo sapore.  
"Si," disse Tony, sentendo il teso scatto nella sua stessa voce. "Bello. E' quel concetto per cui le persone non si comportano come enormi stronzi giganti verso le persone che cercano di aiutarli. Trova un dizionario e guardalo." Calore rabbioso gli salì nel petto, inghiottendo il dolore del reattore Arc. "Meglio ancora, chiedi a Natasha. Sembra che voi due abbiate una quantità di cose di cui parlare ultimamente."  
Il suo cuore martellava nel suo petto, Tony si girò attorno e quasi si diresse verso la porta, che l'intero stupido piano fosse dannato. La distanza professionale per il bene degli altri due era troppo fuori dalle sue capacità. Si fottesse Loki ed i suoi favoritismi, le sue stronzate da sconfitto e i suoi cambi di umore a centottanta gradi. Perché diavolo stava anche solo provandoci? Perché stava cercando di aggiustare le cose?  
Perché era quello che faceva, Il pensiero di Tony arrivò ad un lento blocco. Anche se non era bravo con le persone. Girare gli ingranaggi fino a che qualcosa cadeva a pezzi. Lavorare da dentro a fuori. Tirare fuori i fili bruciati. Sostituire pezzi. Oliare le parti. La verità era, che lui sapeva che stava solo tenendosi occupato nel miglior modo a lui noto. Era un po' un peccato che il tutto non fosse servito a nulla.  
"Mi sono allontanato da te perché tu poni un pericolo molto singolare per me, Tony Stark," disse Loki dietro di lui. C'era una strana tensione nella sua voce, una che non aveva nulla a che fare con la rabbia. "Non è per nulla di quello che hai fatto."  
La sala da ballo brevemente sparì in luminosi cerchi di luce mentre la pressione sanguigna di Tony raggiunse un picco a tempo di record. Stava per ricevere il discorso 'non sei tu sono io' da parte di Loki. Detto con parole più belle, ma era il succo della cosa. Che razza di scherzo.  
L'intera dannata cosa era uno scherzo su di lui.  
"Ho usato buona parte del metallo," Tony si sentì dire improvvisamente. Tirò fuori la chiave dalla sua tasca e la lanciò in direzione di Loki. La guardò prendere solo di riflesso, solo che Loki si immobilizzò quando realizzò cosa stesse tenendo. "Presumo sia un momento buono come un altro per ritirarmi." si girò. Non c'era ragione di guardarsi indietro.  
Tony fece tre passi per allontanarsi prima di scivolare. Il cuore gli balzò in gola, a malapena si drizzò in tempo per vedere il marmo che diventava opaco sotto ai piedi. No, non opaco, era...  
Le finestre tremarono. Metà delle candele si spensero sul muro sud, portando l'angolo nell'oscurità. Tony girò attorno ad occhi spalancati, aspettando l'inevitabile tempesta che arrivasse volando e lo inghiottisse di nuovo. Ma quando i catenacci tremarono fuori dai loro blocchi e le finestre si aprirono tutte, non fu verso Tony che la neve si diresse.  
Le mani di Loki tremavano mentre cadeva sulle ginocchia. Con occhi pieni di terrore, diede a Tony uno sguardo bruciante e allargò le mani attraverso la pietra liscia.  
La tempesta si infittì; un ruggito elementale a piena gola che venne a schiantarsi giù circondando Loki a diffondendosi come un onda di marea che si rompeva sulla riva. Percorse il marmo fino ad ogni angolo della stanza, bagnando i pilastri ed avvolgendoli in fluttuanti riccioli di ghiaccio. Ai muri, stalagmiti spuntarono come denti e si curvarono indietro come spine sotto alla frenetica danza di ogni fiamma abbastanza coraggiosa da continuare a bruciare.  
In un singolo, terrificante momento, Loki aveva incanalato la tempesta ed aveva avvolto l'intera sala da ballo in ghiaccio.  
Tony era sbalordito. Era così in trance per la trasformazione che gli servirono alcuni secondi dopo che la potenza si disperse per rendersi conto che i suoi piedi erano cementati sul pavimento da otto perfetti centimetri di ghiaccio.  
"Ahio, le mie scarpe." Decidendo di riprenderle in seguito, Tony estrasse i suoi piedi dalle stesse. I piedi con i calzini sul ghiaccio non erano così confortevoli, ma era meglio che piedi con scarpe sul ghiaccio.  
Ansimando così forte che stava quasi lamentandosi ad ogni respiro, Loki si alzò in piedi e quasi cadde di nuovo. Stava tremando come se stesse congelandosi a morte, ma Tony sapeva di più al riguardo. Quello era peggio.  
"Loki," sussurrò, correndo e per metà scivolando verso la sua forma accasciata. "Il migliore scatto d'ira di tutti i tempi, giù le mani. Mio dio, vieni qui. Andiamo, ti tengo. Lo abbiamo fatto prima." Servì un momento a Tony per trovare una mano gelata dentro al mantello verde, ma la tirò su e la mise sulle sue spalle immediatamente, tirando in piedi Loki in un calmo movimento verso l'alto. Il povero bastardo gemette mentre veniva forzatamente drizzato, la sua testa che pendeva e quasi colpiva Tony con le corna.  
Servì qualche spostamento e una quantità non piccola di scivolamento sul ghiaccio, ma infine Loki riuscì a riprendersi e sollevarsi e rimase in piedi fra le braccia di Tony, respirando come un subacqueo che era appena venuto fuori a respirare. Tony mise semplicemente la mano contro la curva percorsa dalle cicatrici del suo mento. Il suo pollice spazzò un caldo su e giù sulla pelle fredda, fermandosi solo quando la mano di Loki coprì la sua. C'era angustia nei suoi occhi.  
"Sei crudele oltre ogni misura, Tony Stark." Una mano tremante si sporse verso la sua spalla, Artigli scuri cercarono presa nella stoffa rossa della sua camicia. "Crudele. Avido." Lui inghiottì e guardò dall'altra parte. "I tuoi occhi mi rendono avido."  
Sembrò una confessione. Tony fece scivolare la mano sulla pelliccia, le dita che pettinavano une lieve strada attraverso la pelliccia folta. Le dita che coprivano le sue fremettero. Qualcosa stava rendendo gli occhi di Loki più brillanti e sembrava molto un senso di colpa.  
"Che cos'è?" chiese Tony. Nella luce dorata della sala da ballo ghiacciata, le loro parole viaggiavano calde nell'aria fra di loro. Sapeva che era troppo vicino, erano troppo vicini, ma non c'era volontà da parte sua di tirarsi indietro.  
"Voglio tenerti. Qui, con me." gli occhi di Loki si chiusero. "Dove invecchierai, dove appassirai e ti indebolirai e morirai. E io sarò ancora qui: la mia prigionia resa atroce per la tua perdita."  
E Tony comprese ogni cosa. Ogni cosa. L'improvviso isolamento, la freddezza dove prima c'era stato tutto quello che Tony non sapeva di aver bisogno di avere. Le emozioni erano un diavolo di cosa quando eri stato da solo per tanto tempo quanto Loki.  
"Io non penso..." Tony dovette schiarirsi la gola prima di continuare, "Io non penso che conti come trattenermi se ho già scelto di restare."  
In piedi li, con nulla salvo qualche centimetro di aria fredda che li separava, sarebbe stata una semplice cosa dare un senso al momento in cui il pollice di Tony accarezzò l'angolo delle labbra di Loki per caso. Ma nessuno di loro disse una parola, anche quando lo sguardo di Loki si spostò sulla bocca di Tony e di nuovo via. Fu facile chinarsi dopo di ciò, anche più facile per Tony stringere le dita nella pelliccia grigia e tirarlo solo un po' più vicino.  
"Abbi pietà di me," sussurrò Loki infine, la sua voce spezzata. Stava pregando contro la bocca di Tony. "Chiedi la tua libertà. Te la darò."  
Eccolo li. Solo una domanda, solo una manciata di parole e sarebbe stato in grado di uscire da li. Ma Tony sapeva che aveva già preso la sua decisione; l'aveva presa nel momento in cui aveva visto un ombra di angoscia e solitudine sepolta sotto a tutto quel nobile controllo.  
"Io non la voglio," disse a Loki, e lo baciò.  
Forse erano entrambi cause perse, pensò Tony mentre labbra fresche tremarono sotto le sue e si aprirono nel calore, mentre mani ghiacciate si avvolsero attorno a lui e cercarono il calore vitale della sua pelle. Forse si sarebbero pentiti entrambi prima della fine. Ma mentre le candele tremavano nella notte invernale e la neve svolazzava attorno a loro, fu facile fingere che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Almeno per un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riguardo le capacità da arciere di Clint: In questa storia, Clint non ha tenuto in mano un arco per almeno quindici anni. Perciò sebbene il suo talento per l'accuratezza sia ancora piuttosto incredibile, sarebbe stato ridicolo aspettarsi che fosse un esperto in tutto solo dopo un anno o due di addestramento. Clint aveva circa quindici anni quando Winterheart lo aveva preso. Non è Hawkeye. Non ancora.
> 
> Lo stesso è per l'impugnatura che Tony ha fatto per la mano di Clint - non è per dargli una presa che non gli servirebbe, è per stabilizzare la sua mano, che non è molto sensibile per il danno ai nervi causato dal ghiaccio di Loki. E' fuori allenamento e sta cercando di compensare per una parziale disabilità che non aveva mai avuto prima. Perciò davvero, grazie per il vostro interesse, quelli di voi che conoscono le cose - vi prego capite che ho fatto queste scelte per un motivo.


	12. Capitolo 12

### Solstice Canyon - Malibu, California 

"Perché questa messa in scena da cappa e spada?" Rhodey si piegò di nuovo dentro al cofano della sua auto, indicando con un dito il sentiero nella natura. Era l'immagine della calma, ma i suoi occhi erano taglienti come sempre. "Non avete trovato nulla qui. Obadiah mi ha tenuto aggiornato."  
Pepper aspirò una breve, fortificante boccata d'aria. Questo era più complicato di quanto avesse mai pensato potesse essere. Cappa e spada davvero. Eccetto che nel suo caso non aveva nulla che la proteggeva salvo una penna stilografica d'argento e una valigetta piena di spray al pepe.  
"Mi spiace per la chiamata a tarda notte, ma questo è importante." le sue unghie tamburellarono sulla superficie di metallo del sottile tablet stretto al suo petto. "Prima di tutto, penso che Obadiah possa aver fatto qualcosa alle spalle di Tony. Mentre stavo cercando, JARVIS ha trovato qualcosa di anche più strano."  
Le sopracciglia di Rhodey si sollevarono. "Bene, non tenermi in sospeso."  
Pepper lottò contro se stessa. Cosa poteva dire? Che Tony era intrappolato in un castello magico ed il governo spiava sui dati che avevano raccolto? Che JARVIS si era accorto di un sofisticato lavoro di intercettazione che arrivava da un insieme di server sicuri con più protezioni di Fort Knox?  
"Forse posso spiegare io," disse JARVIS attutito contro la blusa di seta di Pepper. Lo sguardo di Rhodey andò sul tablet. Un esitante ruga si corrugò sulla fronte.  
"Sei tu, JARVIS?"  
"Ho piazzato una copia limitata remota di me stesso su questo apparato allo scopo di parlare con Pepper per la durata della sparizione del Signor Stark." Quando JARVIS fece una pausa, Pepper girò lo specchio a rovescio per fronteggiare Rhodey. Una forma d'onda blu riempiva lo schermo; il solo visuale che lei aveva avuto di JARVIS per tutto il tempo in cui aveva avuto il tablet. "Potrebbe essere interessato in alcune delle informazioni che ho procurato."  
"Procurato," Rhodey ripeté oscuramente. Pepper quasi sorrise; sembrava disapprovare quanto lei il primo pomeriggio. Si adattò molto più rapidamente comunque, drizzandosi e spianando il tablet con uno sguardo interessato. "Bene, siamo qui fuori nel bosco di Thousand Acre e tutto quello che so è che hai notizie di Tony quindi sentiamo. Preferibilmente prima che io venga formalmente punito per essere stato temporaneamente Assente senza Licenza.  
Pepper rimase in silenzio mentre JARVIS spiegò la situazione e i dati che avevano raccolto. A dispetto dell'essere un programma per computer, per quanto sofisticato, JARVIS era riuscito a spiegare tutto a lei piuttosto bene dopo che aveva portato a casa il tablet con se. Era stato paziente, furbo e più che un po' inquietante quando si trattava di violare i computer di diverse agenzie che aveva identificato come quelle interessate ad un pezzo delle Stark Industries. In più di una occasione aveva ammesso di aggiornare i suoi programmi perché Tony aveva lasciato una rete di complicate vie d'uscita e aveva usato gli aggiornamenti per accrescere i suoi interessi. Pepper era certa di aver visto alcuni film dell'orrore che iniziavano con quelle premesse.  
Comunque, JARVIS era educato e andava al punto, e fino ad allora era riuscito a trovarle alcune prove terribili. Come venne spiegato a Rhodey aveva osservato in silenzio pressante mentre il suo viso andava da interessato a completamente lugubre.  
"Va bene," disse Rhodey dopo un lungo silenzio. La sua espressione era piatta e tesa. "Va bene. Prima domanda: chi nel nome di Dio è lo SHIELD? Seconda domanda: stai davvero dicendomi che Tony è stato aspirato via da piccoli omini verdi e il governo lo sta coprendo?"  
"Era uno grosso e blu, effettivamente. Ma è solo la somma della cosa." esitò Pepper. "Guarda, Rhodey, Obadiah toglierà energia alla proprietà di Tony domani. JARVIS non potrà raccogliere altre informazioni su chi e cosa sia lo SHIELD se non avrà una sorgente di energia." lei tese il tablet. "O una rete sicura sotto cui operare."  
Rhodey fissò il tablet per cinque interi secondi. Un muscolo della sua mandibola scattò. Pepper cercò di non cincischiare mentre aspettava, il suo cuore che frullava da qualche parte nella sua gola. Era una grossa richiesta. No era una richiesta enorme.  
"Fammi capire le cose," disse lentamente. "Vuoi che porti JARVIS alla base e lo agganci alla rete sicura dell'aeronautica in modo che possa scavare in dati segreti di un server governativo segreto che è, cosa, all'Area 51 o da quelle parti? Pepper lo sai come sembra questo?" Agitando una mano verso la forma ad onda di JARVIS sul tablet, Rhodey sembrò non sapere se ridere o colpire qualcosa. "Sai che cosa mi stai tendendo se lo prendo?"  
"Rhodey..."  
"Ergastolo, Pepper. Non una degradazione, non una sberla sulle mani. Questo è quello che mi stai dando." Si strofinò la mano attraverso i capelli corti, agitato. "Peggio, ti porterò giù con me. No, Pepper, Mi spiace. Qualsiasi sia questa cospirazione, ne stiamo fuori. Tony non avrebbe voluto che tu finissi all'inferno per lui."  
Il contenitore del tablet scricchiolò alla stretta di Pepper.  
"Fallo lo stesso."  
Rhodey si irrigidì. "Pepper..."  
"No." Tirando un respiro profondo nei polmoni, Pepper fece un passo avanti e spinse JARVIS dritto contro il petto di Rhodey e lo lasciò andare. Lui armeggiò con il tablet per qualche attimo prima di prenderlo, sconvolto per il suo rifiuto. Lei era dispiaciuta per aver messo quello sguardo sul suo viso, ma non era abbastanza dispiaciuta da fermarsi. "Rhodey, mettilo solo nel tuo ufficio, seppelliscilo in un cassetto e vattene. JARVIS farà il resto. Non sarai mai neppure implicato."  
"Pepper... che diavolo hai in te?" iniziò Rhodey fissando lo schermo. “JARVIS?”  
"Subito prima della sua sparizione, il Signor Stark ha espresso preoccupazioni riguardo di chi si potesse fidare," disse JARVIS assurdamente. "Il mio programma integrato di analisi delle onde sonore indicavano una perdita di fiducia del trentadue per cento da parte del Signor Stark alla menzione del suo nome.  
Pepper guardò l'espressione di Rhodey vacillare, quasi minacciando di cadere. Lei non aveva saputo nulla al riguardo. Rhodey e Tony si erano sempre guardati le spalle a vicenda. Anche quando Tony era stato catturato in Afghanistan, Rhodey aveva preso congedo dai suoi soliti doveri per condurre le ricerche. Si era semplicemente rifiutato di credere che Tony fosse morto la fuori nel deserto. Non c'era una forza al mondo che potesse rompere quell'amicizia - o così lei era disposta a credere.  
"Ci siamo presi a parole giù alla base," ammise Rhodey. "Disse che stava lavorando su qualcosa, ma non era per i militari." Lui fece spallucce, gli occhi oscuri mentre fissavano lo schermo. "Il comando ci era andato giù pesante con me riguardo i contratti di acquisizione cancellati. Io me la presi con Tony, lo sai, davvero lo colpii. Era l'ultima cosa che gli ho detto." Si schiarì la gola. "Pepper, nulla di questo lo libererà dovunque lui sia. So che ti senti colpevole..."  
"Colpevole?" Pepper ripeté, tagliando corto. "Quello è uno degli aspetti della cosa, certo. Ma sai anche quello che sono? Arrabbiata. Sono confusa. Peggio di tutto non posso parlare a nessuno di nulla di tutto questo o mi metteranno in una stanza imbottita. Obadiah sta comportandosi stranamente e JARVIS non riesce a capire perché si suppone che io debba evitarlo, il governo sta spiando tutti noi e sono così dannatamente isolata che sto imparando a violare dannati computer da un tablet in modo da avere qualcuno a cui parlare. Ne ho abbastanza!" Respirando affannosamente, le guance arrossate, avanzò verso Rhodey. Lui quasi cadde nel suo cofano. "Non mi importa se tu e Tony avete litigato o che cosa questa informazione ci dia. Sono stata seduta nel buio sentendomi dispiaciuta per me stessa per troppo tempo ormai. Prendi il dannato tablet. Nascondilo nel culo del tuo capo per quello che mi importa. Solo fallo."  
Per quanto la filippica fosse un modo per sfogarsi, Pepper decise che quella cosa l'aveva fatta sentire piuttosto bene. Certo, la sua pressione sanguigna era nella stratosfera e le sue unghie avevano scavato mezzelune nei suoi palmi, ma ne valeva la pena per poter sfogare infine le sue sensazioni verso qualcuno che aveva una remota idea di cosa lei stesse attraversando. Anche se sembrava completamente esterrefatto dall'esplosione verbale. Lei poteva mantenere compostezza e dignità per un certo tempo dopo le ultime settimane che aveva avuto.  
"Cristo, Pepper. Il mio portafogli è nel porta guanti. Ti prego non mi fare del male." Sollevò il tablet, guardandola ancora come se stesse per tirare fuori un machete da sotto la gonna per farlo a pezzi. "Sei stata un po' stressata ultimamente, ah. Va bene. Nasconderò il dannato tablet, ma tu devi tenermi informato qui. Se questo va a puttane non ti posso proteggere se non so contro chi sto lottando." il suo sguardo si spostò sul tablet. "O me stesso. Ma se questo ci aiuterà a capire perché Tony è in mezzo a tutto questo, lo farò."  
Afflosciandosi di nuovo contro le luci soffuse della sua auto, Pepper si sentì piuttosto debole per il sollievo. Se Rhodey avesse permesso a JARVIS di connettersi alla rete sicura della base, JARVIS avrebbe potuto continuare a scavare fuori dal tablet, usando i server dell'aeronautica per memorizzare di nascosto i dati prima di filtrarli fuori a lei. Almeno, questo era quello che aveva capito da quello che JARVIS le aveva insegnato. Stava iniziando ad avere più senso mentre si muoveva a tentoni in quel campo. Era almeno qualcosa da fare. Inoltre con JARVIS che operava remotamente, Obadiah poteva tagliare la corrente a casa di Tony senza alcun sospetto. Aveva avuto un aria aggressivamente amichevole attorno a se le poche volte che Pepper lo aveva incontrato. I suoi recenti viaggi oltreoceano le avevano lasciato molto tempo da sola.  
"Grazie, Rhodey," disse lei mentre rapidamente scorreva attraverso le pagine di informazioni sullo schermo del tablet. "Davvero. Non posso fare questo da sola. Mi sento come se stessi lentamente perdendo la testa."  
"Ti prego nota il mio offeso silenzio che inizierà alla fine di questa frase," disse JARVIS, sembrando piuttosto brusco. Pepper sorrise mentre Rhodey teneva il tablet a distanza di braccio e lo guardava ad occhi socchiusi.  
"Mi manchi anche tu, JARVIS." spolverando la sua gonna, si girò per tornare alla sua auto. L'oscurità che circondava il loro punto di incontro sembrava come osservarla, sporgendosi con amare, crepitanti dita. Ma in effetti, era sembrata così per lungo tempo. Da quando aveva osservato l'oscurità dell'atrio di un castello e visto occhi rossi che la guardavano.  
"Ehi, Pepper." Girandosi con aria di attesa, Pepper era completamente impreparata per lo stretto abbraccio in cui venne presa. Rhodey le diede semplicemente una breve strizzata e si ritirò, i suoi occhi sinceri. "Se succede qualsiasi cosa o non ti senti sicura, chiamami subito. Mi spiace di non esserti stato vicino. Presumo di aver... sguazzato un poco." In piedi così vicino, era facile vedere il dolore prudentemente compresso nei lineamenti di Rhodey. Forse non era stata solo lei a soffrire dopo tutto. "L'ho portato indietro, ma poi sono andato e l'ho perso di nuovo. Troppo preso dal lavoro."  
Sorridendo, i suoi occhi che pungevano, Pepper gli diede un colpetto sul braccio.  
"Io sono quella che lo ha perso. Non tu," disse lei. Il suo sorriso cedette. "Se non possiamo riportarlo di nuovo indietro, dobbiamo almeno azzoppare le persone che rifiutano di ammettere che sia successo."  
Rhodey rise. Sembrava precario. "Mi domandavo come tenessi in riga Tony. Hai una spina dorsale di acciaio, Potts."  
"Come te, Colonnello. Onestamente, non penso che saremmo sopravvissuti a Tony se non fosse così."  
Con un ultimo colpetto e un saluto si girarono verso le loro auto, dirigendosi in due diverse direzioni verso lo stesso obiettivo. Servivano loro solo dei nomi.  
Pepper sapeva che ne aveva già uno: Agente Phil Coulson.  
Era ora di raccoglierne alcuni altri.

***

### Castello di Winterheart 

"Le finestre sono ufficialmente chiuse e fissate. Tu hai riacceso le candele sul retro?"  
"Puoi vedere la tua mano davanti al tuo viso?"  
"A nessuno piacciono gli stronzetti, Loki." Mettendo la barra ad uncino che aveva usato per le finestre contro il muro, Tony iniziò a farsi strada attraverso il ghiaccio. Loki aveva spezzato il ghiaccio liberando le sue scarpe ma non significava che avesse più presa di prima. Tutto quello che poteva fare era non cadere facciabocconi. "Abbiamo circa altri cinque minuti prima che Clint e Natasha arrivino e mi piacerebbe essere fuori di qui prima che ti vedano con un irritazione da barba."  
Loki si sfregò la bocca sospettosamente, sentendo la prova mentre Tony si avvicinava. Non fidandosi dei suoi piedi, Tony semplicemente saltò la rimanente distanza e lasciò che Loki lo drizzasse. Il tipo era attaccato al ghiaccio come un ragno su una tela di seta, a malapena si spostò all'impatto. Lasciò Tony piuttosto confortevolmente premuto contro tutti i tipi di interessanti muscoli e pelle fresca. Non che ci fosse tempo anche solo per pensare al loro momento di prima; Clint e Natasha si supponeva trovassero una pista di ghiaccio a sorpresa, non un gigante di ghiaccio esausto che se la faceva con lui.  
Comunque, probabilmente non era ancora neppure in programma. Loki aveva rilasciato Tony dopo essere quasi collassato su di lui dopo il loro bacio, prendendo entrambi e tirandosi indietro per esaminare il suo lavoro con il ghiaccio. Era ancora da decidere se se ne pentiva o meno, ma la sua stretta stabile sulle braccia di Tony solo allora diceva che non stava evitando nulla che sembrasse un contatto. Ben lungi da lui.  
"Vuoi scappare da qui senza bearti della loro ammirazione?" chiese Loki, piegando leggermente la testa. "E' preoccupantemente altruista da parte tua."  
"No, voglio crogiolarmi, ma tu mi farai impallidire con il tappeto di ghiaccio magico qui. Il mio piano è fuggire, fare il broncio, e poi trovare qualcosa di anche più spettacolare."  
"Come cosa?" chiese Loki. Tony stava pensando alla cosa quando mani si strofinarono sui suoi avambracci, i pollici che tracciavano i suoi tendini in una linea ferma. "Forse qualcosa per tenerti caldo sarebbe opportuno. La tua pelle è quasi fredda come la mia." Prima che Tony potesse difendere la sua scelta di abiti leggeri, Loki diede un occhiata attorno alla distesa della sala da ballo illuminata d'oro come ricordando qualcosa. "Ti piacerebbe sapere perché avevo sbarrato le porte della sala da ballo?"  
"Non sai ballare?"  
Tony ebbe un secondo per notare il modo in cui la bocca di Loki si curvò, poi venne ruotato con arte sul ghiaccio. Fu un miracolo che non finisse facciabocconi, ma venne rapidamente ruotato indietro nell'abbraccio in attesa di un gigante di ghiaccio molto stanco e molto divertito.  
"Winterheart è una fortezza molto antica. Non nostra, penso, quando mio padre la prese. Più magia che pietra. Ma ci sono alcuni vecchi trucchi in essa che gli scalpellini stessi hanno inserito nelle mura." Gli occhi di Loki erano contemplativi mentre fissava la sala da ballo, la sua presa su Tony sicura. "Suppongo sia semplicemente un altro segreto che mi forzerai a rivelare prima o poi. Vedi il portacandele deforme sul muro accanto alla finestra?" Puntò alla cosa, ma Tony poteva a malapena vedere così lontano. Uno di loro sembrava leggermente sbilanciato.  
"E' uno di quei vecchi castelli misteriosi di Scooby Doo con le porte segrete?" chiese Tony, allarmantemente irritato con se stesso per non aver mai pensato alla cosa. "Perché ho scoperto la cosa solo adesso?"  
Tony si lasciò tirare lungo il ghiaccio fino al candeliere storto, che era fissato al muro bruciando luminosamente attaccato al muro. Quando non riuscì a tenere l'equilibrio sulla superficie scivolosa Loki semplicemente lo prese in braccio. Tony rimase appeso sconfitto e cercò di dare un occhiataccia di rimando allo sguardo compiaciuto che gli venne scoccato.  
"Imparerai a camminare un giorno, ne sono sicuro. Continua a provare."  
"Non penso che tu mi piaccia quando sei di buon umore," disse Tony. "Torna a fare il musone. C'era molta meno derisione allora." Le sue paure furono accompagnate da una disperata presa alla pelliccia di lupo e alle braccia mentre veniva rimesso per terra. Dio, il ghiaccio era proprio una zeppa nel culo. Come diavolo era riuscita a rimanerci in piedi Natasha così a lungo?  
"Guarda," Loki disse vicino all'orecchio di Tony, distraendolo dalla sua posizione instabile. Un braccio come una sbarra di ferro lo teneva abbracciato a Loki, l'antibraccio dorato freddo attraverso la sua maglia. Con la sua mano libera, Loki drizzò il candeliere.  
Qualcosa scattò dietro al muro. Tony si colse a chinarsi avanti quando il muro di pietra a destra del candeliere gemette come una creatura ferita. Immagini di camere del tesoro ed enormi macigni rotolanti che scendevano ad ucciderlo riempirono la sua immaginazione. Lui mancò completamente la risata di Loki.  
Gli ingranaggi in fine si liberarono, la porta segreta scivolò aprendosi e rivelando una oscura scala. Colpì anche Tony con mezzo chilo di polvere e sporcizia da capo a piedi, sporchi allergeni. Sicuramente nascosto dietro la sua schiena, Loki lasciò andare un divertito grugnito che echeggiò attraverso la cavernosa sala da ballo.  
"Questo," Tony gracchiò in un accesso di tosse esplosivo, "Questo è il motivo per cui era bloccata. Oddio, mi è entrato nei polmoni. Lo posso sentire." Afferrando il mantello di Loki in modo che potesse pulirsi la faccia, venne destramente girato fuori portata e lasciato ad afferrarsi al muro per supporto mentre la porta si chiudeva di nuovo. "Sono sporco. Cosa hai fatto? Guardami, sembro una cosa uscita dalla Mummia."  
"Sei molto teatrale," disse Loki, pulendo la guancia di Tony usando il dorso delle sue dita. Sarebbe stata quasi una carezza affettuosa se Loki non avesse sorriso come lo zannuto bastardo che apparentemente era. "Perdonami. Le scale portano su all'ala ovest. Ho sbarrato la sala da ballo in modo che nessuno trovasse il passaggio e lo usasse."  
Tony smise di spolverarsi. "Dove esce? La tua stanza?"  
"La sala da bagno collegata, per essere precisi," disse Loki, spazzolando via polvere dai capelli di Tony. Li fece starnutire entrambi. "Visto che hai comunque accesso libero all'ala, non mi da alcun problema condividere la conoscenza."  
"Presumo che tu sia fiducioso che io non sia un guardone da armadio." Quando Loki semplicemente sollevò un sopracciglio, Tony elaborò. "Guardarti nel bagno mentre sto sulla scala segreta della perversione."  
"Ho capito quel che vuoi dire," disse seccamente Loki, "Comunque la questione del tuo gusto relativo alle cose da guardare sarà messa in dubbio se mai lo farai. Non c'è nulla di particolarmente appetitoso in questa forma, a meno che corna e artigli siano di tuo gradimento." Non c'era amarezza o dolore nel modo in cui lo disse; solo una leggerezza casuale che bruciava a Tony in qualche strano angolo del suo possessivo orgoglio.  
"Tu sei di mio gradimento." Tony si diede da fare spazzolandosi la polvere dalle braccia, ignorando il modo in cui Loki si bloccò. Aveva tragica necessità di farsi un bagno. "Anche quando mi usi come scudo umano e mi dai una febbre da fieno valida per un anno. Potrei effettivamente essere canonizzato per averti perdonato la cosa." Guadando in su, si aggrottò sulla spalla di Loki. "Cosa diavolo è quello?"  
"Dove?" chiese Loki girandosi. "Non c'è nulla ... tu putrido umano." Disse tristemente immobile mentre Tony strofinava ogni centimetro del suo sozzo corpo impolverato contro il petto e le gambe di Loki, andando fino allo strofinare le guance insieme nel tentativo di condividere quanta più polvere possibile. "Molto bene. Accetto la tua vendetta come dovuta."  
Il modo secco, formale in cui lo disse fece solo ridere di più Tony. Loki replicò quasi stritolandolo a morte, arrendendosi al mantenersi pulito in favore del farlo stare zitto.  
"Non posso credere di esserci cascato," disse Loki furioso, quasi a se stesso. Sembrava così offeso che fece ricominciare Tony. L'ultima porzione del suo istinto di conservazione lo fece seppellire la sua risata a lato del collo di Loki, il suo alito che inumidiva e scaldava la curva della sua spalla. Il brivido risultante che attraversò il corpo di Loki era qualcosa di bellissimo. Non così freddo, allora, pensò Tony con soddisfazione.  
"Andiamo, dobbiamo effettuare la nostra fuga." Scivolando libero da Loki abbastanza da socchiudere le porte, Tony sapeva che avevano a malapena due minuti prima che Natasha decidesse 'casualmente' di raccogliere Clint e andare a passeggiare. Lei non sapeva cosa avevano fatto nella sala da ballo, e per l'effetto completo Tony voleva essere già lontano al loro arrivo. Inoltre sembrava uno schifo impolverato. "Mi serve un bagno, mi serve una cena e il caminetto della mia camera."  
Insieme attraversarono il ghiaccio, o meglio, Loki camminò senza problemi mentre Tony era per metà trasportato, cosa che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai più menzionato. Arrivando dall'altro lato, Loki trascinò le porte aprendole e prese una lanterna, aspettando che Tony arrangiasse i pattini in posizione ovvia appena dentro la sala da ballo. Poi scapparono fuori da li.  
Piegandosi sulla finestra di Cuoco, Tony si fermò solo ad afferrare un enorme vassoio pieno di petti di pollo avvolti nella pancetta, patate morbide a fettine e vegetali, ostriche allo champagne - sicuro come l'inferno Loki glie le avrebbe rubate di nuovo - e una porzione grande come un palmo di torta con ripieno di cioccolato morbido piccante. Il controllo delle porzioni era la chiave, Tony disse a se stesso sollevando il vassoio. Cuoco ne sputò un altro non richiesto con una bottiglia di vino bianco e una serie di posate, come un vero snob senza corpo. Venne caricato con il resto del cibo.  
"Devo portarlo per te?" chiese Loki dubbioso, scandendo il piccolo banchetto. "Così da portare il maiale allo spiedo che è certo seguirà?"  
"No, lo porto io," disse Tony, dandogli uno sguardo truce. "Sembra che tu stia per cadere addormentato e morire. Sei andato avanti con i fumi da quando hai sparso tutto il ghiaccio attorno? Deve essere terribile, che ti manchino le forze in quel modo."  
Camminare su per la grande scalinata fu difficile ma del tutto degno, solo per crogiolarsi nell'offeso silenzio che lo seguì verso l'alto. Aveva guadagnato un paio di centimetri durante il suo periodo a Winterheart. Considerato quello che aveva mangiato e bevuto, non andava troppo male. Era quasi vicino all'ossuto dopo il suo imprigionamento in Afghanistan, comunque. Bene, in effetti c'erano stati i cheeseburgers.  
Tony spese il resto del suo viaggio su per le scale preoccupato di come il suo culo sembrasse. Sapendo che Loki era dietro di lui lungo tutta la strada non lo aiutava in alcun modo. Perché gli importava? Non gli importava. Clint glie lo avrebbe già detto se avesse messo su qualche chilo. Parlando del suo arciere preferito, era probabilmente giù nella sala da ballo in quello stesso momento. Che pattinasse o meno, almeno avrebbe tolto le mani da quell'arco. Tony aveva l'impressione che Natasha fosse in grado di convincerlo a metterlo giù, non importava quello che avesse detto.  
Stava appena passando l'entrata dell'ala ovest quando i passi piani di Loki rallentarono fermandosi dietro di lui. Girandosi a guardare sopra la sua spalla, vide Loki guardare su per la scala come se stesse raccogliendo le forze per arrampicarsi sull'Everest. Era stato bene negli ultimi venti minuti, a malapena, ma Tony aveva l'impressione sempre di più che non mostrare debolezza fosse una stupida questione di orgoglio più che altro. Loki era quasi completamente esausto, e lo sguardo nei suoi occhi era eloquente riguardo quella spossatezza.  
"Bene adesso che mi hai fatto venire un complesso sulla mia dieta, il meno che tu possa fare è mangiare metà del mio cibo," disse Tony, piegando il mento verso la fine del corridoio. "Andiamo. Mi sono intrufolato alla tua festa due volte ormai e parlando per esperienza, la tua sedia non è il massimo per dormire."  
"Mi stai offrendo il tuo letto?" chiese Loki. Ci fu uno strano fremito nelle sue labbra alla domanda, ma si sporse in alto e strofinò una mano sulla spessa curva di una delle corna d'avorio. "Non dormo bene in un letto come una volta. C'è... pressione." Ma si voltò dalla scala comunque, seguendo Tony mentre faceva strada verso la sua stanza. Forse la tentazione del cibo caldo era una supplica migliore che qualsiasi argomento avesse trovato.  
"So quel che vuoi dire." sorrise Tony all'immediato aggrottarsi che glie ne venne. "Pressione. Per le prime settimane mi sembrava ci fosse un piede sul mio petto, come se qualcosa schiacciasse i miei polmoni. Giacere di fianco aiuta." Mosse il mento verso il reattore Arc, guardando gli occhi di Loki focalizzarsi. "Non è un paio di corna e non posso dire di averlo avuto così a lungo, ma si. So cosa vuol dire doverti abituare a te stesso."  
Raggiunsero l'alta porta della stanza di Tony un breve, pensieroso silenzio più tardi. Loki aprì la porta per lui e mise la lanterna sul supporto interno, prendendo la candela che vi si trovava per dare luce alla stanza scura con consumati, familiari movimenti. Tony era confuso, fino a che si ricordò che le sorgenti di luce erano quasi identiche in ogni stanza, salvo alcune piccole differenze nella forma e nelle finestre. O quello o Loki aveva davvero memorizzato così bene il castello.  
Tony posò il vassoio del cibo giù sul ripiano del pesante comò quando Loki parlò, la luce delle candele brillava lucente nei suoi occhi rossi.  
"Le corna hanno iniziato a crescere appena dopo che sono stato imprigionato qui, come se la mia punizione avesse sbloccato una parte della mia vera natura." il ghiaccio si arrampicò su per la candela spegnendo la sua luce. "E' stato doloroso in un modo che non avevo mai provato nella mia vita. Che continuò fino a che le ossa si ruppero e raccolsero lo smalto in queste mostruosità. Pensavo di aver trovato sollievo - e poi iniziarono ad affilarsi i miei denti e a crescere. I primi anni qui furono una specie di inferno che non auguro a nessuno."  
Arrangiando alla cieca i piatti con dita intorpidite, Tony cercò di non farsi girare la testa all'immagine che le parole fecero sorgere nella sua mente. Loki da solo nel castello, in agonia mentre la sua testa iniziava a spaccarsi. Non avendo idea di quello che gli stava succedendo, non avendo nessuno accanto a cui soffrire. Lanciato fuori nell'inverno per motivi che una singola persona non avrebbe mai avuto la crudeltà senza cuore di commettere.  
"Pensavi di meritarlo?" chiese Tony, fissando il muro davanti a se.  
"Pensavo che a mio padre mancasse la convinzione per uccidermi semplicemente per i miei crimini, perciò mi mise qui nella speranza che lo facessi da me." Loki si sporse oltre la sua spalla per mettere la candela fredda giù dietro al vassoio. "Io sono sopravvissuto."  
"Non risponde alla mia domanda."  
"Lo so." Le dita passarono nei capelli di Tony, gli artigli che tracciavano linee che lo facevano rabbrividire leggermente nel suo scalpo. "Sei ancora coperto di polvere. Dovresti farti il bagno."  
"E lasciarti con tutto il cibo? Buon tentativo." Chiudendo gli occhi, Tony spinse avanti la testa mentre l'attenzione si spostava giù sul collo, tracciando i suoi capelli. "Sei piuttosto libero e ti è facile toccare, vero? Niente proteste, comunque."  
"Se pensavo non ti piacesse, mi sarei fermato. Fortunatamente per la mia curiosità sei piuttosto edonista." Il respiro caldo toccò il suo orecchio mentre Loki si chinava avanti dietro a lui. "Sei anche molto facile da distrarre."  
"Mm," Tony mugugnò intelligentemente, aggrottandosi all'ultimo commento. I suoi occhi si aprirono in tempo per vedere Loki arraffare due ostriche dal vassoio, lasciando due vuoti nel sale grosso sottostante. "Oh andiamo! Mi fidavo di te."  
"Sciocco," replicò Loki, strofinando un bacio più veloce della luce sopra al suo orecchio. Bloccò il cervello di Tony abbastanza a lungo perché gli costasse una terza conchiglia rubata davanti a lui. "Non avresti dovuto darmi un tale appetito."  
"Si, proprio a te," borbottò Tony, sfregando il suo collo. "Va bene, cibo. Accendi il fuoco mentre sposto questa cosa sul tappeto. Cerca di non mangiare anche i ciocchi." Quello gli guadagnò uno sguardo divertito.  
Per quanto i pasti sul pavimento accanto al fuoco potessero essere, si rivelò piuttosto divertente. Il tappeto era abbastanza spesso da tener lontano il freddo della pietra sottostante, mentre il fuoco scoppiettante presto scaldò la stanza attorno a loro. L'aria odorava confortevolmente di carne cotta e leggero fumo di legna, qualcosa che Loki commentò con una nota nostalgica nella voce. Non con tristezza; solo l'osservazione di un tempo a lungo passato che ricordava in porzioni a Tony.  
Realizzando che aveva un pubblico attento, Loki raccontò anche un paio di storie del tempo prima di Winterheart, storie di caccia e battaglie contro strane creature che mangiavano fuoco ed avevano corna più grandi delle sue. A Tony, sembrava molto il tipo di sanguinose storie della buona notte che tirava fuori per se stesso da bambino. Era brillante.  
Tony ritornò il favore mentre Loki piantava curiosamente la forchetta nel dessert, cercando di comprendere il sapore. Non aveva nulla che potesse compararsi a spade e avventure, ma scavò nelle storie delle sue migliori invenzioni, dall'impacciato ma ben strutturato programma di DUM-E che non si era mai preoccupato di aggiustare, alla prima volta che aveva attivato JARVIS ed era stato intelligentemente informato che aveva la cerniera aperta. Raccontò a Loki del familiare, brillante estendersi dell'officina sotto la sua casa, il solo posto fuori da Winterheart dove poteva semplicemente sedere e respirare.  
"Ti manca?" chiese in seguito Loki, quando avevano spinto i piatti via per sedere di nuovo e immergersi nella notte. Avrebbe dovuto essere una domanda inutile da fare, ma Tony avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Dopo la chiacchierata che avevano avuto nella sala da ballo, riguardo la libertà e la solitudine e la paura, c'era un peso che si trovava sotto alla domanda che doveva rispettare.  
"Presumo di si. Più che altro mi manca quello che volevo diventare." Tony lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio. "Se questo può avere senso."  
Loki mormorò solo in sommesso assenso. Sembrava quasi addormentato li sul pavimento, supportato dalle mani, nella luce del fuoco. Tony usò l'opportunità per spostarsi in su sul tappeto e spingersi verso la spalla di Loki, rubando un po' di sollievo fresco dalla sua pelle. I caminetti erano grandi ovviamente, ma il calore era divenuto lentamente da piacevole a febbricitante contro le sue guance. Abbastanza prevedibilmente, Loki iniziò inspirando acutamente, tirando indietro la testa sorpreso.  
"Bruci come carbone contro di me." Drizzandosi leggermente, Loki si girò e premette le mani sul viso di Tony. Poteva quasi sentire il sibilo del vapore che lasciava lo spazio fra quella fresca pelle blu. "Vai a fare il bagno. Torna quando ti sarai raffreddato un pochino il sangue. Mi surriscalderai se continui così.  
Non sicuro se Loki voleva dire che sarebbe dovuto tornare mettendosi di nuovo nel suo spazio personale o meno, Tony comunque si arrampicò di nuovo in piedi. Il sottile strato di polvere sui suoi abiti iniziava davvero a prudere abbastanza perché un bagno caldo e la pelle pulita sembrassero una grande idea. Anche se quello significava lasciare che Loki cadesse addormentato mentre lui lo faceva, terminando quella che era stata una grande nottata di conversazione.  
Non fu fino a dieci minuti dopo quando Tony si era spugnato e pulito e stava pensando di uscire dalla vasca che si rese conto che sarebbe uscito nella sua camera da letto con null'altro che un asciugamano. Il che non... era ideale, data la loro attuale zona di quasi attrazione. Quasi, perché Tony non era del tutto in grado di sapere che cosa Loki volesse da lui. Dal suo lato, era già alle prese con l'intera discussione interiore che poi aveva scartato. I suoi gusti erano diversi. Fine.  
C'era una possibilità molto reale che se fosse uscito sembrando più o meno una zampa di pollo nuda con un buco, Loki se la filasse fuori da li.  
Asciugandosi i capelli furiosamente, Tony stava ancora ponderando il suo possibile dilemma quando la porta del bagno cigolò, spedendo un soffio di aria in movimento a sfiorare il suo didietro nudo. Si gelò.  
"Sono nudo al momento." Da qualche parte nelle profondità della sua psiche, qualcosa sommessamente si stese e morì. "Nudo e bagnato. Perché sta succedendo?"  
"Riempi di nuovo la vasca," disse Loki, la sua voce roca di sonno. Attutì uno sbadiglio contro il braccio. "Sono quasi sporco come te, e visto che hai così gentilmente condiviso i tuoi problemi di igiene con me giù nella sala da ballo."  
Tirando l'asciugamano via dalla testa, Tony scartò la stranezza del momento in favore dell'accendersi di indignazione.  
"Prima di tutto, raccogli quel che semini. Secondo, c'è a malapena una macchia su di te. Di cosa sei fatto comunque, Teflon?" Sfregandosi le braccia per asciugarle e appositamente non preoccupandosi di coprirsi, Tony si avvicinò al catino della toilette per afferrare il suo rasoio. "Riempiti la vasca da solo."  
"Non so cosa sia il Teflon, ma ti assicuro che sono semplice carne ed ossa." La pelliccia gli sfiorò le spalle mentre Loki passava accanto a lui. "E credo che dovrei."  
"Ah-ha," Tony replicò distrattamente, avvolgendosi l'asciugamano attorno alle anche. I tubi si lamentarono quando Loki aprì di nuovo l'acqua. Interessantemente, aprì un poco anche quella calda. Sembrava qualcuno che indulgeva nel lusso del castello di nuovo. Tony cercò di non sorridere a se stesso mentre si ripuliva una giornata di barba allo specchio. Il rasoio dritto lo spaventava ancora mortalmente, ma stava diventando bravo a usarlo se si concentrava.  
Fu per quella ragione che Tony quasi si tagliò una nuova bocca quando diede un occhiata e vide che Loki si era spogliato nudo mentre era assorbito nel suo compito. Neppure un avviso. Tony non era stato in un numero sufficiente di situazioni da spogliatoio per sapere come gestirlo. Etichetta? Cosa diceva?  
"E' un sacco di blu," disse, incapace di fermarsi. La testa di Loki si girò attorno da dove stava esaminando il livello dell'acqua. Prudentemente, Tony mise giù il rasoio e si pulì il viso con un asciugamano bagnato. "Devo sembrare come pane molliccio a te laggiù."  
Se fosse stato possibile, Loki era in effetti più intimidatorio in piedi li indossando nient'altro che le sue corna. Tony diede un rapido, per nulla sottile sguardo che gli diede un lampo di lunghi arti sottili decorati di marcature parallele che si spargevano giù lungo le sue gambe e attraverso Ogni centimetro di lui era teso, magro e straordinariamente blu come il momento prima dell'alba. Sarebbe stato un momento di umiltà ed inadeguatezza se Tony non fosse stato così indaffarato ad essere confuso dal casino di aggettivi e metafore che rotolavano nella sua testa.  
Rifiutando di sbirciare completamente a lui in modo simile a Clint Barton, Tony si impegnò a rimettere via l'olio e a risciacquare e pulire il rasoio, chiedendosi cose come quale fosse l'impatto dell'acqua calda sulla pelle consistentemente fredda.  
"E' difficile, vero?" Loki disse improvvisamente, la sua voce come una frustata sopra al suono dell'acqua che scorreva. Quando Tony guardò in su vide che l'espressione precedentemente annoiata era stata rimpiazzata da una ruga infelice. "Come ho detto prima, Stark: non particolarmente appetibile."  
Non fu difficile per Tony fare il salto logico e comprendere che Loki aveva orchestrato l'intera situazione per affermare quello che aveva detto prima. Un bagno ed ogni linea pulita di Loki esposta per la sua ispezione, ma molto prima che Tony potesse pensare a mettere le sue mani su di lui. Sbarrando la strada al passo di già? Bene, poteva almeno capire il perché. L'apparente disprezzo per se stesso di Loki scendeva più profondamente che riguardo le corna.  
"Penso che questo sia uno di quei momenti in cui qualsiasi cosa io dica sarà usato contro di me in tribunale," disse onestamente Tony. Ripulendo l'olio residuo dalle sue dita, drizzò il telo che era appeso sopra al catino e si girò a guardare Loki.  
Loki che stava guardando lo specchio con furiosi, infelici occhi carminio.  
Tony non pensò quando attraversò la piccola distanza e spinse Loki con la schiena contro il muro di pietra fredda. Sicuro come l'inferno lui non ci pensò quando si allungò dei cinque centimetri extra che gli servivano per baciare quella bocca triste, i pollici che premevano nel liscio incavo della mascella di Loki mentre le sue dita si immersero in umidi riccioli di capelli neri. Non gli importava delle zanne che rinchiudevano la sua lingua quando scivolò profondamente nella bocca di Loki, o degli artigli che pungevano dolorosamente contro la sua schiena. Come poteva? C'era una lunga estensione di ridicolmente impossibile gigante di ghiaccio che lo portava più vicino, baciandolo di rimando come se fosse la sola acqua in un deserto infinito.  
"Tu sei fin troppo spericolato con il mio autocontrollo," disse Loki quando riuscì a staccarsi. Non lontano, ancora solo abbastanza per parlare senza lasciare del tutto la bocca di Tony. Le loro labbra si strofinavano con ogni parola tremante. "Sono troppo tagliente per te. Troppo freddo." Lui inghiottì, guardando giù alle labbra di Tony per un attimo prima che i suoi occhi lampeggiassero di nuovo su. "Non è vero?"  
La cruda incertezza in quella domanda fece sgretolare qualcosa dentro a Tony riducendolo finalmente in polvere. Aveva il sospetto strisciante che fosse l'ultimo prudente muro che aveva costruito attorno alcuni luoghi che avevano già visto troppi danni.  
"Non lasciare indietro alcuno shrapnel," disse Tony sottovoce, "e penso che andremo abbastanza bene."  
Il respiro fremette fuori da Loki, caldo contro le labbra di Tony.  
"Non lascerò segno che non possa far sparire," disse, le parole morbide ma feroci. Avevano smesso di parlare di pelle molto tempo prima. "Non chiederò lo stesso in cambio."  
Le parole portavano avanti molte domande, ma non ebbero un attimo per fare nulla prima che la vasca debordasse sotto a loro, mandando una piccola cascata di calore tiepido a rompersi sulle loro caviglie. Sibilando un respiro fra i denti come fosse stato scottato, Loki divenne rigido fra le braccia di Tony. Poteva davvero sentire il tremito che corse lungo la spina dorsale di Loki.  
"Oh andiamo, hai mangiato cibo più caldo di quello," disse Tony in una sommessa risata. Tirandosi via da Loki, si piegò per chiudere i rubinetti, tenendo l'asciugamano legato alle anche. Tirò su il tappo per qualche secondo per svuotare parte dell'acqua, sentendo un lieve brivido salire nello spazio fra le sue scapole. "Dovrai rifare tutto se aspetti più a lungo."  
“Tony.”  
"Lo asciugherò..." Il sorriso scivolò via dal viso di Tony quando si focalizzò sull'incredulo sbalordimento riflesso negli occhi rossi sgranati di Loki. Sembrava che il muro fosse la sola cosa che lo teneva su. "Merda. Cosa non va?"  
Loki guardò giù ai suoi polsi ammanettati per un attimo prima di girarli verso Tony.  
L'oro si era spezzato a metà in ogni braccio.  
"Penso che parte della maledizione si sia appena spezzata."


	13. Capitolo 13

### Osservatorio - Asgard 

Quando le antibraccia di Loki si spezzarono, Heimdall lo sentì: la melodia rumorosa, che suonava come l'orlo di un vetro della magia che si spezzava. Non frantumata, non ancora, ma comunque una fessura attraverso le parole di Odino Padre degli Dei, parole divenute legge più di vent'anni prima. Era il suono del cambiamento.  
In piedi sull'orlo del regno, Heimdall girò i suoi occhi giù sulle sale di pietra alla deriva di Winterheart, ancora avvolta nella sua antica bruma. La magia che teneva prigioniero Loki era ancora forte, i suoi strati si avvolgevano attorno alle sue ossa e al territorio.  
La maledizione era stata creata per rompersi in un unica volta. Non a pezzi, in schegge o frammenti. Farlo in quel modo sarebbe stato troppo crudele, anche da parte di qualcuno che non aveva grande amore per la stirpe di Laufey. Il ghiaccio dello scrigno si era piantato profondamente, ed Heimdall non avrebbe dimenticato presto quanto ferisse. Comunque , vent'anni di infelicità erano abbastanza per un complotto fallito.  
Cera solo uno che aveva abbastanza potere per intromettersi negli affari del Padre degli dei, ed era qualcuno che condivideva il suo potere.  
Precisamente in tempo, l'aria si divise dietro ad Heimdall ed una creatura alata volò nell'osservatorio con un refolo di aria e fiocchi di neve. Non si girò a salutarlo.  
"Pensavo avessi detto che non saresti tornato fino a che l'incantesimo non si fosse spezzato. Cosa hai fatto, avvoltoio?"  
Le piume frullarono contro il metallo del timone di Heimdall mentre Hescamar si posava su una spalla ricoperta dall'armatura. Le unghie ticchettarono sommessamente sul metallo.  
"Hescamar non risponde a te e ai tuoi occhi penetranti. Era tempo che lui avesse un po' di speranza."  
"Gli hai dato un suggerimento."  
"Uno molto oscuro."  
"I tuoi ordini erano di non interferire mai."  
"La mia ala è scivolata." Stirando la summenzionata ala verso l'esterno per premere odiosamente a lato della sua testa, Hescamar riguardò Heimdall con un singolo occhio dorato. "Il Padre degli dei è distratto da altre faccende ed il tempo passa attraverso la clessidra con ogni momento perduto. Il giovane principe deve tornare. Asgard diventa buia in sua assenza.."  
"Ti immischi in affari che vanno oltre la tua posizione," replicò Heimdall, ma non negò le parole del corvo. "Quanto potere hai per rilasciare Loki dalla sua prigione d'inverno?"  
Hescamar diede uno strano, roco grido. Suonava come una risata.  
"Nessuno, Custode. La parola di Odino è ancora legge. L'incantesimo non si romperà con le antibraccia. Le parole che impediscono la magia di Loki rimangono attive anche adesso." Abbassandosi, Hescamar grattò il becco sulla piastra della spalla. "Il principe deve rompere il suo stesso incantesimo. Ma indicargli la via? Quello è nel potere di questo vecchio corvo."  
"E tu mi hai cercato qui per assicurarmi che non informi il Padre degli dei della tua enfatica indicazione." Heimdall gettò una mano fuori verso le stelle, circondando una nuvolosa isola bianca. "Il catalizzatore è stato inserito, questo Tony Stark. Le Norne hanno detto che sarebbe stato la chiave dei cancelli di Winterheart. Perché interferire ulteriormente?" La sua domanda fu incontrata da un frettoloso ticchettio mentre Hescamar saltellava fino al polso guantato di Heimdall.  
"Speranza, Custode. Speranza che qualcuno osservi. Il giovane principe si prenderà cura del resto." Allargando le ali, Hescamar rabbrividì. Le piume caddero sul pavimento, rimpiazzate dal brillio di nuova crescita. "Potrebbe anche fermare il suo catalizzatore dagli occhi entusiasti dal farsi mangiare dai lupi. Ho già dovuto uccidere l'ombra di Fenrir una volta. Non sarà fra i più felici se dovrà incontrare il simbolo di odino di nuovo."  
Heimdall si aggrottò. Legato dalle catene di gleipnir o meno, l'idea dei sottomessi golem costruiti dal sangue di Fenrir e inviati a Winterheart aveva sempre presentato un rischio. Anche se dava al divoratore di dei una misura di libertà che non avrebbe mai ottenuto altrimenti.  
"Solo assicurati che non apra le sue fauci," disse Heimdall. "Tony Stark non sa nulla del nostro regno o della posizione di Loki in esso. Non fare nulla che mi forzi la mano. Tu puoi piegare i tuoi giuramenti verso il Padre degli dei; io, comunque non lo farò."  
Hescamar semplicemente rise: una grassa, gracidante profonda cosa che echeggiò sulle curve pareti dorate. Heimdall sentì il calore della crescente rabbia arrampicarsi lungo il suo collo, abbastanza da distrarlo al suono degli stivali che si avvicinavano.  
"Prendi i tuoi complotti e vattene," disse Heimdall, sollevando il braccio per liberare il corvo aggrappato.  
Hescamar batté le ali forte alle stelle lontane, sostituendole con un ondata di neve e la luce distante di una singola finestra illuminata. Si lanciò verso di essa, le ali aperte per volare da un mondo all'altro.  
Fu preceduto da un mattone volante di metallo forgiato, uno che sfrecciò attraverso il portale in un arco roteante. Fulmini sfrigolavano sopra alla sua forma prima che venisse perduta nell'oscurità di Winterheart.  
Hescamar gridò furente ma era troppo tardi per lui; già attraverso il portale, l'intera finestra di magia si ripiegò e si strinse nel nulla. Tutto quello che venne lasciato furono fiocchi di neve erranti, che si scioglievano nella sera estiva di Asgard.  
Heimdall tirò un respiro fortificante nei polmoni e si girò.  
"Avete preso in prestito il trono che permette di vedere ovunque per trovare qui il corvo, figlio di Odino?"  
"No," disse Thor, il suo sguardo azzurro tagliente come coltelli. La mano che avrebbe tenuto Mjölnir era vuota, stretta in un pugno. "Ma mia madre lo ha fatto. Se Io non posso oltrepassare Odino o andare contro di lui, gli passerò attorno. Venti anni di solitudine sono abbastanza. La rivelazione che mio padre attende potrebbe non avverarsi mai, ma Loki ha sofferto più di quanto può sopportare."  
Heimdall guardò Thor lanciare il suo sguardo verso le stelle oltre il regno. Risplendente in rosso e argento, la sua schiena dritta e le spalle di nuovo nella forma che si adattava al principe guerriero di Asgard, il figlio di Odino era in tutto e per tutto l'uomo che tutti loro speravano divenisse. In tutto salvo la sua tristezza. L'assenza di Loki aveva scavato via qualcosa da dentro il loro erede al trono, una afflizione da cui solo Jane Foster era stata in grado di distrarlo. Anche allora, rimaneva. La colpa era un fardello terribile da portare ed Heimdall sapeva che entrambi i fratelli si erano guardati le spalle molte volte e per lungo tempo.  
"Se pochi condividono la tua opinione, nessuno lo ammette," disse Heimdall.  
"Non mi serve che lo ammettano. Io ho solo bisogno che Loki trovi Mjölnir." con un rigido, formale cenno, che non doveva nulla al rispetto, Thor si girò e andò. Se tutto andava bene era arrivato a cavallo, perché era una lunga e solitaria camminata dall'osservatorio alle porte di Asgard. E ancora, sembrava che Thor avesse molto a cui pensare, se aveva gettato la sua stessa arma così lontano dalla sua mano per amore di Loki.  
Lanciando un occhio giù nel reame coperto di neve, Heimdall vide il martello dove era caduto; schiantato attraverso la pietra del bastione del castello come se un enorme catapulta lo avesse lanciato avanti. Qualcosa era attaccato all'impugnatura con stringhe di cuoio avvolte molte volte sopra ad esso.  
Rimbrottare Hescamar era una cosa. Thor che interferiva direttamente con l'aiuto della regina era un diverso mantello di ortiche da portare. La casa di Odino era complicata, davvero. Certamente non era una disputa in cui Heimdall fosse ansioso di infilarsi in mezzo. Fortunatamente per il suo ruolo nella questione, le azioni di Thor avrebbero potuto non avere conseguenze che fosse necessario riportare.  
Dentro ai muri di pietra del Castello di Winterheart, un umano si stava provando una distrazione molto più grande all'infelicità di Loki di quanto fossero Antibraccia e martelli.  
***

### Castello di Winterheart 

C'erano persone esauste, persone devastate e poi c'era Loki.  
Tony rotolò sul suo fianco sul letto, studiando la strana figura accanto a lui. Loki era stato li per l'ultima ora, ma fino a pochi minuti prima aveva lottato contro il sonno con ogni respiro, osservando ancora il metallo avvolto attorno ai suoi avambracci, come se conservasse i segreti dell'universo.  
Nel bagno, era servita un po' di persuasione da parte di Tony per fare in modo che Loki credesse di non averlo fatto in qualche modo accadere, con le parole o le azioni o qualsiasi cosa, davvero. Il livello di doloroso sbalordimento che era stato diretto a lui era stato quasi soverchiante, ma Tony era bravo a deludere le persone. Sapeva che non era stato responsabile delle rotture.  
"Pensavo che mi avesse dimenticato," aveva detto Loki, tremando mentre fissava i suoi polsi. "Pensavo non vi fosse via d'uscita. Non pensavo - che nessuno mi osservasse."  
Il corvo gli era saltato in mente, ma vedendo Loki crollato li, tremante e pallido, troppo sbalordito per essere felice, Tony aveva evitato quella conversazione, invece facendo riempire di nuovo la vasca e tirandovi dentro Loki. Lui aveva in effetti obbedito, come una bambola e con gli arti a peso morto mentre si stirava nella vasca, i capelli che si spargevano attorno alle spalle. Tony aveva voluto essere felice per lui, ma come Loki era stato troppo dannatamente sorpreso da quello che era successo.  
Più di un'ora era passata da allora, e Loki infine si era arreso a qualcosa di più profondo del sonno, avvolto nelle coperte di Tony dal lato rivolto al caminetto della camera. Sostenuto da quasi ogni cuscino nella stanza, era un dipinto semi reclinato del disperato torpore che Tony non riusciva a smettere di fissare. I suoi capelli erano ancora bagnati, attorcigliati sul cuscino accanto alla sua guancia. Incrociate sopra al suo stomaco protettivamente, le braccia premevano le spaccature nelle sue manette - antibraccia dorate, Tony ricordò a se stesso, lui li aveva chiamati antibraccia cerimoniali - contro se stesso come fossero un segreto da custodire ad ogni costo. O come qualcosa che avrebbe potuto perdere nella notte; un sogno forse. Era triste pensare che ci potessero essere così poche cose buone nella vita di Loki che dovesse stringerle a se con tanta forza. Ed ancora, era in qualche modo diverso?  
Tony stava ponderando i pro ed i contro del lasciarsi scivolare nel sonno accanto a Loki quando un boato echeggiante riverberò attraverso l'intero castello, le sue spaventate ossa incluse.  
Incredibilmente, Loki non si mosse neppure al suono salvo un leggero movimento o due. Tony venne lasciato a fissare il soffitto come un gufo, le lenzuola arrotolate nel suo pugno.  
"Non uscirò dal letto," disse a se stesso. "I miei abiti si stanno asciugando nel bagno ed è troppo dannatamente freddo a quest'ora della notte." Logica, pura e semplice. Niente di codardo al riguardo.  
Saltò quasi fuori dalla sua pelle quando un pugno batté alla sua porta due minuti dopo.  
"Tony?" chiamò Clint, sembrando terrorizzato. La maniglia della porta venne scossa. "Lo hai sentito? Veniva dal tetto da qualche parte. Tony, io..." La porta venne spinta aprendosi e Clint improvvisamente si bloccò quando prese visione di quello che era davanti a lui. La sua mandibola lentamente si afflosciò aperta.  
Per essere giusti, Tony ragionò, Sembrava piuttosto incriminante, con entrambi loro nudi a letto insieme, anche con l'intera rispettabile distanza fra i loro corpi. Era un letto grande, dopo tutto. Comunque, probabilmente non era quello che si stava fattorizzando nella valutazione di Clint in quel preciso momento. No, stava guardando petti nudi, caminetto e un gigante di ghiaccio addormentato. Addormentato nel letto di Tony.  
"Hai fottuto il capo," disse Clint, la sua voce stridula per lo shock. "Io devo... devo gonfiarti di botte al riguardo? Il tipo è praticamente il mio papà blu della prigione e tu..." Si appoggiò del tutto alla cornice della porta. "Dorme o è morto?"  
"Dorme," Tony confermò, sedendosi e tirando la coperta di lana attorno a se in modo da potersi alzare. "Perciò parla a voce bassa. Cos'era quel colpo?"  
"Fottuto se lo so," Clint sussurrò, lanciando occhiate da scoiattolo alla forma addormentata di Loki. "Nat ed io ci siamo quasi pisciati sui pattini. Se voi due eravate qui e noi eravamo laggiù. cos'era?"  
"Sta piovendo ragazzo?" suggerì Tony, poi grugnì quando un pugno lo colpì sull'omero. "Non lo so, forse parte del tetto è crollato. Non vado la fuori stanotte a verificare. Dov'è Natasha adesso?"  
Clint si aggrottò alla domanda.  
"Lei è ancora laggiù che pattina. Hai vinto un milione di punti amicizia su di lei stasera, stronzo. Lo sai che lei era una ballerina? Ha disegnato cerchi tutta la notte. Penso che mi si sia stirato un muscolo nell'uccello solo cercando di starle dietro." Grugnendo al sorriso di Tony, Clint fece una mezza smorfia e piegò la testa. "La migliore notte della mia vita, probabilmente. Ho riso fino a diventare stupido. Così come lei."  
Colto fra la voglia di dare a Clint l'abbraccio che ovviamente si aspettava e la necessità di dover tenere dura la coperta, Tony finì con l'andare un po' avanti e chinarsi, il che ebbe il risultato di mani callose che si infilarono direttamente sotto la sua coperta.  
"Giuro su dio Barton. Non è così che si ringrazia un compare."  
"Le mie mani sono fredde." C'era una risata nella sua voce. "E' nudo il capo laggiù? Com'è fatto?  
Tony si tirò indietro, spingendo Clint di nuovo fuori dalla porta con la spalla. Non c'era alcun modo per cui avrebbe rivelato quella informazione, neppure ad un divertito arciere testa di cazzo con troppo tempo fra le mani. C'era anche il piccolo problema per cui Tony non stava prestando tutta questa attenzione alle parti di cui Clint avrebbe di certo voluto sapere. In sua difesa, c'era stato molto nella sua mente.  
"Vai a pattinare ancora qualche giro prima che si sciolga il ghiaccio." si aggrottò Tony. "E solo in caso, non ho rubato la sua ghiacciata virtù. Non penso che abbia dormito nell'ultima settimana."  
Il sorriso di Clint si affievolì un poco. "Sta bene comunque, vero?"  
"Si." Se uno non contava il confuso scodinzolare in cui era stato prima di cadere addormentato, pensò Tony. "Solo esausto presumo."  
"Ah." Clint divenne silenzioso per un preoccupato momento, poi ripartì con, "Ma quando starà meglio tu intendi davvero arrampicarti su quell'albero ghiacciato, vero?"  
Tony gli chiuse la porta in faccia.  
"Lo prendo come un si," arrivò la voce attutita dall'altro lato.  
Incredibile. O no, davvero. Clint aveva un insieme ben definito di parametri per le cose che lo interessavano. Da quello che Tony aveva raccolto erano più o meno limitati a Loki, cibo, arceria, Natasha e scherzi sul sesso. La domanda non avrebbe dovuto essere lontanamente una sorpresa.  
Gli provocò un attimo di leggero disagio mentre Tony lanciava la coperta di nuovo sopra il suo lato del letto - il suo lato? - e si arrampicava sotto alle lenzuola a dispetto del fatto che Loki dormisse e fosse del tutto ignaro della sua serie di pensieri. C'era comunque un enorme spazio di quasi un metro fra di loro. Nulla di improprio stava accadendo.  
Dannato Clint.  
Tony fissò il soffitto fino a che cadde addormentato.  
Era stato addormentato per quella che gli era sembrato un battito di ciglia o due, ma quando Tony aprì di nuovo gli occhi il fuoco era stato attizzato di nuovo e l'altro lato del letto era vuoto. Dibattendo se sedersi di nuovo o semplicemente lasciarsi andare e tornare a dormire, rimase a sonnecchiare nel calore abbastanza da rendersi conto che Loki era probabilmente ancora nella stanza a meno che non avesse deciso di rivestirsi di cuoio bagnato e pelliccia. Tony aveva lavato tutto nella vasca da bagno ore prima.  
"Non riesci ancora a dormire?" chiese alla stanza da letto in generale, stirandosi abbastanza da far scricchiolare la schiena. Sembrava che avesse mangiato vetro. "Ti ho sprimacciato i cuscini e tutto il resto."  
"Strani sogni." la voce arrivò dai piedi del letto dal lato di Loki, il più vicino al caminetto. Una testa scura era piegata nella luce li. Colpiva le sue corna, disegnando un'ombra demoniaca sul muro sopra alla testa di Tony. "Temo di essere troppo stanco per dormire."  
"Non dirlo a me." Sbadigliando, Tony afferrò la sua coperta per la seconda volta quella notte, gettandosela sulle spalle e tirandosela vicino. Si fece strada verso dove Loki era seduto, un ginocchio portato al petto, l'altra gamba stesa verso le fiamme. Non indossava nulla. I capelli scuri ondulati in riccioli che si asciugavano ed onde attraverso le sue spalle ed il petto. "Che cosa hai sognato?"  
"Tempeste," disse Loki cauto. "Tempeste che illuminavano il cielo notturno fino a dove l'occhio poteva vedere." Quando Tony si piegò per sedere accanto a lui, nel suo bozzolo di coperte sentì il petto tirato da una mano forte che lo faceva sbilanciare così che finì per sedere in mezzo alle gambe di Loki. Lunghe braccia si avvolsero attorno al suo petto, tirandolo indietro in modo che Loki potesse mettere il suo mento sulla sua spalla. "Eppure non importava come corressi verso quel fulmine, non mi poteva toccare."  
"Sembra distruttivo." Inghiottendo con forza, Tony cercò di liberarsi della sorpresa rigidità in cui le sue giunture si erano bloccate. Andava bene. C'era una coperta. Le coperte rendevano le cose meno intime. Cose come sedere con il culo premuto contro la giuntura delle gambe di un gigante di ghiaccio nudo. Tony rifiutò di pensare alla cosa come qualcos'altro. La testa di Clint fluttuò oltre il suo occhio mentale, annuendo consapevolmente. Cazzo. Tony lo avrebbe ucciso. "Avete molte tempeste a casa tua?"  
"Più di quante mi piacerebbe." quando Tony non replicò subito Loki esitò, le sue dita che andavano su e giù per il suo petto coperto come se cercassero cosa non andasse bene. "Questo è troppo?"  
"No." Si, Tony pensò disperatamente. Non lo fermò dal tirare la coperta di lato abbastanza che le dita di Loki trovassero il suo petto invece della spessa lana. Non era un crimine goderselo se era Loki che iniziava il contatto, giusto? Non spingeva nulla in Loki stando seduto li. Clint poteva andare all'inferno. Non era stato strano prima che lui lo dicesse.  
Rilassandosi deliberatamente di più, Tony piegò la testa indietro sulla spalla di Loki e chiuse gli occhi.  
"E' stato un grande giorno," disse. "Immagino che dovessi dormire per giorni o non dormire per nulla."  
"Con tutto quello che è successo sembra una mossa sciocca dormire. Nel caso io manchi qualcos'altro." Le parole furono dette al tendine alla base del collo di Tony, dove labbra fresche si aprirono così che il respiro caldo potesse accarezzare la sua pelle. Il brivido che danzò attraverso le sue spalle non era remotamente dovuto al freddo. In risposta, le dita di Loki strofinarono un cerchio rassicurante attorno al reattore arc. non aiutava quella situazione per nulla.  
"Qualcosa ha colpito il tetto mentre tu eri addormentato. Penso che la pietra stia rotolando." Le labbra che stavano tracciando una linea sulla gola di Tony fecero una pausa, poi continuarono con assonnato affetto. "Oltre a quello, Clint è venuto a - ehm -" le dita scivolarono sulla curva delle costole di Tony, "Venuto a salutare. Gli è piaciuta la sala da ballo. Dovresti probabilmente smettere, con le mani vaganti."  
"Non ti piace?" le mani di Loki divennero improvvisamente ferme. Tony sapeva che poteva solo essere onesto.  
"Stanno iniziando a piacermi un po' troppo."  
"Vuoi che mi fermi?"  
"Si." No, pensò Tony.  
"Va bene." Scivolando via dal suo fianco, le dita di Loki sfiorarono una lieve traccia di fresche, concorrenti linee attraverso lo stomaco di Tony mentre la sua mano si ritraeva dall'interno.  
Era solo la dannata, tremenda, meravigliosa, orrenda fortuna di Tony che quelle stesse dita avessero sfiorato anche porzioni molto più sensibili della sua anatomia. Loki inspirò un acuto, breve respiro al contatto. Tony cercò solo di non inghiottirsi la lingua e morire.  
"Puoi semplicemente ignorarlo," disse infine, cercando di eliminare la punta rauca dalla sua voce e fallendo. "In effetti, possiamo ignorarlo entrambi. La mente sulla materia. Assolutamente nulla di interesse - dio. Sono - " Tony interruppe prima che provasse anche solo ad iniziare, le sue mani che affondavano nel bicipite di Loki mentre fresche, prudenti dita circondassero il suo stelo e accarezzassero. Il suo pollice in particolare era - "Non è andare un pochino, ah, veloci per te?"  
Dannazione il suo ultimo tentativo di essere una persona fottutamente buona, Tony pensò senza speranza mentre Loki rimase fermo un altra volta, togliendo la sua bocca calda dalla sua casa nella curva del collo di Tony.  
"Ho avuto bisogno di te per più di venti lunghi anni, Tony Stark." i denti toccarono la ipersensibile curva del suo orecchio. "Pensi che negherei ad uno di noi questo momento? Fermarmi per buon senso o precauzione, quando potrei non averti mai più? Se la maledizione si rompesse domani, o il giorno dopo e mi portasse via da questo posto senza aver mai conosciuto la vista di te disfatto dalle mie mani, dalla mia bocca..." inspirò un respiro instabile. "Mi dannerei una seconda volta."  
Tony aveva pensato di essere sottomesso prima di quel discorso. Per come le cose erano dopo di esso, tutto quello che poté fare fu mettere via la coperta e girarsi per guardare in viso Loki, lasciandogli tirare via la coperta dal resto della strada fino a che sedette a cavallo delle magre cosce blu, guardando il suo reattore arc riflettere luminosi cerchietti negli occhi rossi affamati di Loki.  
"Perciò cosa vuoi?" chiese Tony, spingendosi avanti leggermente mentre mani morbide circondarono la curva del suo didietro. Gli occhi di Loki si chiusero, un misurato respiro che sfuggiva alle sue labbra. "Quanto posso avere?"  
"Tutto." mentre Tony si chinava giù per baciarlo, il cuore che martellava caldo e completo nella sua gola, Loki disse, "Ogni cosa. Se tu la vuoi. Ti chiedo solo pazienza. Questo corpo è più difficile da arrapare che buona parte di quelli su cui puoi aver messo mano prima.  
Quello? Quello era la ciliegina sulla torta proprio li.  
"Ho sempre amato le sfide," disse Tony, sibilando un respiro sulle mani di Loki che scivolavano ritmicamente su per l'interno delle sue cosce, scaldandole con la gentile e ferma frizione. Forse stranamente, non aveva paura degli artigli, o dei denti. Neppure delle corna. Non c'era nulla di animale riguardo Loki oltre a quei punti affilati e a causa di ciò, Tony poteva solo pensare a quali usi potevano essere posti per la sua pelle accaldata dal fuoco. Era un uomo di idee dopo tutto.  
Fu un lavoro lungo, lento e profondamente soddisfacente. Loki era una linea sinuosa e fluida di muscoli e ossa, contro il tappeto spesso sotto di lui; una tavolozza schizzata di inchiostro blu e nero sotto alle mani di Tony. Per ogni languida spinta delle sue anche, ogni gemito strappato e mossa bloccata delle sue mani, Loki iniziò a tornare alla vita come se ricordasse come muoversi nuovamente. Come bruciare con qualcosa di diverso dalla rabbia o dal dolore.  
Tony non aveva mai avuto le briglie così sciolte con un altra persona nella sua vita, men che meno con qualcuno come Loki. Loki che poteva stritolarlo per capriccio ma invece lo tirò giù per incontrare la sua pelle quando il piacere si rivelò troppo, quando si stirò per portare la bocca di Tony contro la propria, le mani contro le proprie, le anche contro le proprie. Era stato quasi troppo facile donare se stesso in cambio, usando la boccetta di olio caldo e la scivolosa pressione delle dita per aprire la strada. Loki lo aveva guardato con le mani che si flettevano sul tappeto, incapace di toccare con i suoi artigli affilati, i suoi occhi che scrivevano preghiere attraverso la pelle di Tony dove le sue labbra fallivano.  
Infine era troppo anche per la pelle bisognosa di tocco di Tony, negata solo nell'ultima ora dal prendere quello che gli serviva.  
"Puoi," disse infine, la sua voce quasi andata, "Puoi darmi tutto questo?"  
La sola risposta di Loki fu impennarsi e baciarlo, rotolando entrambi fino a che la luce del fuoco era calda contro l'altro lato di Tony, le sue ginocchia ingabbiavano le anche di Loki mentre lui si premeva contro di lui. L'insistente scivolare di pelle fresca contro la sua era benvenuta perché necessaria.  
"Puoi prendere tutto questo?" disse Loki contro l'orecchio di Tony, quasi gutturale per il bisogno. Forse più animale di quanto Tony avesse prima ammesso. "Puoi prendere i miei denti sulla pelle, il mio corpo che scivola aprendo il tuo? Puoi prendere le mie mani sulle tue anche, le mie corna premute sulla tua fronte, il mio grido nella tua bocca? Puoi prendere tutto questo da me?"  
"Almeno tutto quello," replicò Tony, e sollevò le anche verso le mani fredde e tremanti di Loki. "Allora in seguito forse vedremo quanto riuscirai a prendere di me."  
La risata al suo orecchio fu un semplice respiro di suoni, emesso solo perché non poteva essere trattenuto. Poi erano insieme, impennati, congiunti ovunque la pelle potesse toccare.  
Come un circuito che pulsava di sensazioni invece che elettricità si muovevano, il corpo di Loki che prendeva ogni cosa da Tony e gli dava indietro con le sue mani avide, la sua bocca vagante che torceva ogni debole suono dalla gola di Tony, ogni tremore instabile e frenetico curvarsi del suo corpo. Loki era una forza disperata, pregnante forza della natura sopra a lui, le sue mani attente anche quando scuotevano, lavorandolo con carezze regolari anche quando il suo viso era premuto sul collo di Tony, ogni rozzo grido che sottolineava l'impulso delle sue anche. Era un paradiso freddo e il sudore e il groviglio di capelli attorno a lui, il ghiaccio che penetrava dentro a lui e anche Tony sapeva che doveva arrendersi ad esso o essere spazzato via.  
Come se aspettasse che la tesa corda d'arco della sua spina dorsale e il calore che si diffondeva attorno alla sua mano, Loki strinse le sue labbra verso il calore in attesa della bocca di Tony e rabbrividì forte, i lunghi artigli della sua mano libera che graffiavano il tappeto fino alla pietra mentre gridava con un tale sollievo che rotolò come un singhiozzo in gola sopra allo scoppiettare del fuoco e al viscido scivolare della loro pelle.  
Fu un lungo minuto prima che Tony riuscisse a riprendere in qualche modo controllo del suo battito cardiaco e al suo respiro, le sue spalle e il petto che si alzavano e abbassavano velocemente sotto al peso a malapena sostenuto di Loki.  
"Posso essere stato," Tony ansimò per un attimo, "Un po' troppo ambizioso riguardo il 'dopo'. Ho ancora le gambe?"  
"Hai ancora olio per raderti?" chiese Loki trascinando in su la sua testa come se pesasse una tonnellata. "La tua stretta scivolosa suggerisce altrimenti." Lo spostamento e lo scivolare del movimento di Loki spedì un bruciante sfarfallio di sensazioni lungo la spina dorsale di Tony.  
"Quello non è l'olio e lo sai." Tony cercò di non tendersi mentre Loki scivolava via, andando a giacere accanto a lui, più lontano dal fuoco. "Non che mi importi. Ho avuto bisogno di questo per mesi." Non protestò quando Loki trovò la sua coperta vagante e la tirò a metà sopra di lui, sollevò anche obbediente la testa mentre qualche cuscino veniva trascinato via dal letto. Il materasso era solo a un metro da li e mezzo metro in alto, ma era una montagna che non poteva dannatamente arrampicare. Loki ovviamente si sentiva allo stesso modo, rubando un angolo della coperta e allungando un braccio pesante attraverso la vita di Tony, i suoi occhi già scivolavano chiusi.  
Altre cose sarebbero potute arrivare più tardi, decise Tony, scivolando più vicino nella curva rilassata del corpo di Loki. Cose come spaccature nelle antibraccia, come tuoni sul tetto e lupi alle porte. Poteva venire tutto dopo.  
"Grazie," mormorò Loki nell'oscurità che profumava di fumo qualche momento dopo.  
Battendo le palpebre alla luce rossa delle braci morenti che si riflettevano sul soffitto, Tony finse semplicemente di non aver sentito.  
La verità era, li, nella rilassata oscurità, Tony stava facendogli eco di rimando.  
***

"E' laggiù," chiamò Clint, puntando verso la pericolosa estremità del tetto del castello lungo un bastione più basso. "Sembra come un mucchio di merda innevata a me. Non riesco ad arrivarci da qui."  
"Puoi far crescere delle ali di ghiaccio e volare su a prenderlo?" chiese Tony a Loki. Erano entrambi curvati nella neve fino alle caviglie sotto alla terrazza dell'ala ovest. A lato di Tony Natasha era vicinissima, spandendo il calore del suo corpo come se cercasse di eliminarlo. Allungò un braccio attorno a lei e salutò Clint, che gli mostrò il medio con estrema ostilità.  
"Quanti poteri pensi che io abbia?" chiese Loki suscettibile, socchiudendo gli occhi contro il brillante cielo. "Se non possiamo salire, possiamo andare all'interno. Potrei dormire per altre dieci ore. In un letto."  
"Il pavimento di pietra è troppo duro per te?" chiese Tony. Loki semplicemente inarcò un singolo sopracciglio.  
"Ossa di vetro, Stark. Non potevi neppure sederti normalmente stamattina."  
"Ragazzi, non abbiamo bisogno di sentire della vostra notte brava mentre i bambini erano occupati a pattinare," intercettò Natasha, sembrava che avesse mal di testa. "Ben fatta, comunque. Penso di poter salire lassù con un arpione. Solo prendetemi se scivolo. E' passato un poco da quando ho tentato di arrampicarmi su qualcosa più alto di sei metri.  
"Arpione?" domandò Tony, ma Natasha stava già sporgendosi per l'orlo della sua gonna sollevandolo sopra le cosce per legarlo li con un laccio e un asola che mostrò una lunga gamba all'aria invernale.  
"Lancialo giù Clint!" gridò lei. Qualcosa che sembrava una corda intessuta da tenda e la metà di un attaccapanni di ferro venne lanciato giù, atterrando con un colpo sordo nella neve. L'arpione di Natasha, come buona parte delle cose che lei diceva essere sue, era una porzione del castello riciclata. Creatività quotidiana.  
Tony si tirò indietro con Loki mentre lei girò il bordo ad uncino sopra alla testa, facendolo volare su sopra all'orlo di pietra del tetto. Non prese al primo colpo o al secondo.  
"Dieci centimetri più a destra, Nat," gridò Clint, piegandosi giù dal suo punto di vantaggio più alto. "Prova ad appenderlo a quel grosso bastardo la davanti. E' solido."  
L'uncino venne lanciato ancora seguendo l'indicazione di Clint. Stavolta si agganciò. Natasha ululò mentre si appendeva alla corda annodata per testare la presa. Non cedette di un centimetro.  
"E' una arrampicata di dieci metri qui, Romanoff e non hai una corda di sicurezza," avvisò Tony, non piacendogli tutto il rischio per quello che era probabilmente solo un pezzo di pietra rotolata che era caduto dalla torre più alta. "Come sai che quella corda sarà in grado di - oh, dimenticalo. Non vi faccio da chioccia bastardi. Rompetevi qualche osso."  
Comunque, Tony non riuscì ad evitare di aggrottarsi a Natasha mentre si tirava su per ogni nodo della corda, mano dopo mano con i piedi che aiutavano solo in piccola parte. Per una cosa così faticosa, aveva una spaventosa quantità di forza nella parte superiore del corpo. Stava ancora fissandola quando Loki avvolse il suo mantello impellicciato attorno alle spalle di Tony tirandolo più vicino.  
"Tieniti caldo," mormorò Loki, la sua mano che scorreva una lunga striscia su e giù lungo la spina dorsale di Tony. "Se sei così insistente nello stare qui fuori."  
La pelliccia era un soffice peso che isolava immediatamente sulle spalle di Tony. La stoffa verde certamente stonava con la sua camicia, ma era difficile curarsene mentre la brezza che colpiva i suoi abiti veniva tenuta a bada.  
"Se sei così preoccupato, potresti scaldare un poco la mia bocca. Penso che un po' di neve ci sia entrata mentre parlavo."  
"Mmm." Loki si sporse abbastanza che il suo fiato fosse soffice contro il sorriso di Tony. I suoi occhi erano fantastici. "Così?"  
"Così." Tony fece un passo avanti e chiuse la distanza, una mano scivolò fuori dal mantello per afferrare la nuca di Loki. Sentì l'orlo che scivolava della pelliccia che smetteva di muoversi quando una mano sulla sua schiena lo tirò più vicino, la bocca di Loki si aprì abbastanza da lasciarlo entrare. Si, si sentiva molto caldo così.  
"Nooo," Clint mugugnò dal suo punto di vantaggio. Due secondi dopo una palla di neve esplose sul retro della testa di Tony.  
"Ahio!" Loki rise semplicemente nella bocca di Tony mentre gli strofinava la testa, per nulla preoccupato che entrambi venissero colpiti dal ghiaccio che veniva dall'alto. Tirandosi indietro per maledire tutti gli antenati di Clint, Tony si girò in tempo per vedere Natasha sollevarsi sopra al bordo del bastione. Non molto come aiuto alla sicurezza.  
"Che cos'è?" chiese Loki, la sua voce portata dall'aria ferma. La brezza si era fermata, come se anche essa volesse sentire la risposta.  
Natasha si piegò sparendo alla vista. Un attimo dopo Clint lasciò uscire un fischio interessato.  
"Sembra un grosso fottuto martello a me, capo," urlò giù. "Con un impugnatura stupidamente corta." le sue mani fecero la approssimativa forma di un mattone di cemento. "Perché piovono martelli?"  
Tony stava guardando il viso di Loki attentamente mentre si trasformava con le notizie. Era andato il sorriso, il lieve affetto, il calore. Invece i suoi occhi si spalancarono al punto di essere in panico, il colore che si prosciugava dal suo viso per lasciarlo sembrare nauseato e teso. Erano brutte notizie? Perché un martello erano brutte notizie?  
"C'è un biglietto!" Un braccio vestito di blu si sporse dal bastione tenendo un pezzo di carta piegato. "Un diavolo di modo per spedire la posta. Sta arrivando!"  
Loki lo guardò cadere nella neve. Rimase li a guardarlo così a lungo che toccò a Tony andare avanti e prenderlo. La carta sembrava strana, ruvida e più spessa del normale. Quando Loki semplicemente lo fissò come fosse maledetto, Tony fece spallucce e aprì il cuoio, srotolandolo per leggere il contenuto - e immediatamente si aggrottò.  
"Che diavolo di scrittura è questa?" lo girò per mostrarlo a Loki. "Non riesco a leggere i vecchi fiammiferi, mi spiace. Cosa dice?"  
Inghiottendo, Loki si avvicinò alla nota, i suoi occhi che scandirono il casino di simboli appuntiti con tale facilità che era comprensibile lui conoscesse bene la lingua. Tony attese, non sicuro se essere preoccupato o sollevato quando non ci fu reazione ovvia al messaggio. Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?  
Loki si drizzò, poi improvvisamente corse verso l'albero più vicino in tre lunghi passi, vomitando rumorosamente coperto dal grosso tronco. La mano che afferrava il tronco per equilibrarlo stava scavando profondamente la corteccia.  
"Gesù." Tony rilesse il messaggio ma non poteva tradurlo. Sembrava antico, qualsiasi cosa fosse. Sembrava qualcosa di simile alla scrittura dell'antico Germanico. "Loki, aiutami qui."  
Loki semplicemente sputò a terra, afferrando una manciata di neve per risciacquarsi la bocca. Fu un lungo minuto prima che tornasse, sembrando sconvolto e tremante. Certamente qualche notizia davvero brutta.  
"E' da parte di mio fratello," disse Loki, sembrando paurosamente distaccato. "Dice che la mia prigionia dura in tutto ventun anni, nel bene e nel male. Se non posso..." Tony mise la mano sulla spalla di Loki mentre ondeggiava improvvisamente, "Se non posso guadagnare la mia libertà prima scoprendo il segreto della mia punizione, sarò esiliato per sempre da casa mia. Mio padre mi permetterà di vivere, ma non sarò mai così vicino da causare il tipo di danni che mi ha fatto guadagnare questo inferno." Gli occhi di Loki scivolarono chiusi, due lacrime crearono sentieri oscuri lungo le sue guance. "Ho ancora cinque settimane."  
"Cinque settimane? Come diavolo è giusto? Perché te lo ha detto solo ora, quando è quasi troppo tardi? Merda, Loki." Gettando la nota, Tony tirò Loki stretto contro di se, le sue braccia che stringevano forte. "Cinque settimane sono tante. L'incantesimo si è incrinato ieri notte, vero? Ehi, possiamo farlo. Io e te. La mela sta brillando come un dannato sole lassù, possiamo farlo -"  
"Mio fratello dice che mi aiuterà ad evadere," sussurrò Loki. Tony raggelò. "Stasera all'imbrunire. Se mi afferro al martello, mi tirerà fuori da questo luogo per non tornare più. Mio padre non può esiliare quello che non trova."  
Tony la fissò.  
"Ma l'incantesimo, tuo padre ha detto che puoi romperlo..."  
"Dannati gli incantesimi," ringhiò Loki, la sua incertezza si induriva in risoluzione di ferro. Qualcosa di brutto brillava nel suo sguardo; i suoi occhi erano come pezzi di pietra rossa. "Dannato Winterheart e dannato mio padre più di tutti. Io vado a casa."


	14. Capitolo 14

### Ufficio di Tony Stark - Stark Industries 

"Devo scusarmi per il breve avviso, Agente Coulson. Per non menzionare il lieve imbarazzo al controllo di sicurezza. Non sapevo che portava un arma."  
"E' un problema standard, Signorina Potts, ed onestamente non vedo una tale necessità. Non è diverso per me da una cravatta o un paio di manette."  
"Bene, sono sicura che il nostro staff avrà cura dell'arma mentre parliamo." Pepper aprì la porta davanti all' Agente Coulson, con un gesto verso l'ampia scrivania e la sedia davanti ad essa. "Prego si accomodi."  
"Non mi ha ancora detto di cosa si tratta," disse Coulson gentilmente, sbottonandosi la giacca dell'abito per sedere nella sedia offerta. La scrivania era un isola lucida tra di loro. "Avevo l'impressione che Tony Stark fosse ancora disperso."  
"Per il resto del mondo, lui lo è," disse Pepper. Tenne le dita perfettamente ferme, leggermente intrecciate sulla scrivania. "Comunque, disperso implica che non sappiate dove sia. In accordo con un gruppo molto interessato, voi e la vostra gente avete una buona idea di cosa gli sia successo."  
Il sorriso educato di Coulson non cambiò di un millimetro.  
"Stiamo lavorandoci sopra, Signorina Potts, così come lei. Abbiamo tutti un interesse investito nel trovare il signor Stark vivo e vegeto. In effetti, speravo che lei ed io potessimo essere in grado di mettere insieme le nostre teste al riguardo." Con tutto il suo comportamento rispettoso ed il suo sorriso rassicurante, Pepper poteva vedere lo sguardo calcolatore nei suoi occhi. Lei stava diventando molto brava ad identificare quello sguardo. "Abbiamo molte risorse che, con il suo racconto dettagliato di quello che è accaduto a Solstice Canyon, potrebbero essere usate per arrivare un po' più vicino alla questione."  
Pepper sorrise.  
"E' bello avere il suo supporto, Agente, ma l'ho chiamata qui perché c'è una certa persona con cui lei mi deve mettere in contatto." Lei fece scivolare una sottile cartella attraverso la scrivania verso di lui. Coulson la aprì e immediatamente si bloccò. "Ha avuto modo di interagire con lei in passato, giusto?"  
Schiarendosi la gola leggermente, Coulson chiuse la cartella e si alzò, abbottonandosi la giacca con un movimento pratico, senza fretta.  
"Mi dispiace ma non la posso aiutare al riguardo." Si sporse a stringerle la mano. "Ma le auguro buona fortuna..."  
"So già dove si trova la Dottoressa Foster," replicò Pepper, perdendo il suo sorriso. "In effetti, stavo corrispondendo con lei nel primo mattino. Volevo solo vedere quello che avrebbe fatto lei. Ottima faccia da poker, Agente. Il Direttore Fury dovrebbe darle un aumento."  
Il viso di Coulson era di pietra.  
"Non scavi più a fondo, Signorina Potts. Per la sua sicurezza. Il mondo non è pronto a sapere quello che c'è la fuori." La sua mano quando Pepper la strinse era completamente asciutta. "E lei non è pronta per la tempesta che arriverà se quel giorno arrivasse prima di quanto abbiamo programmato."  
"Togliete la sorveglianza dalla casa di Tony." disse Pepper freddamente. "Tirate via i vostri giardinieri male mascherati, la vostra rete di intercettazione dati e il vostro schifoso lavoro di violazione e ammucchiateli nel grande spazio vuoto dove dovrebbero esserci le vostre informazioni su Winterheart.  
Le sopracciglia di Coulson si sollevarono. Gli servì un attimo prima di poter trovare le parole.  
"Bene, questo è imbarazzante. Professionisti addestrati bruciati da una..."  
"Attento.!  
"... esperta e molto intelligente donna con i mezzi di prendere quello che vuole," terminò, tradendo una curva leggermente divertita delle labbra. Tossì discretamente al suo sguardo piatto. "Va bene, ritirerò gli uomini. Per essere onesti non abbiamo avuto nulla da quando l'elettricità è stata tolta. Il segnale energetico in Solstice Canyon combacia con il lavoro di Foster. E' tutto quello che le darò."  
"Grazie per tutto il suo aiuto," disse Pepper seccamente. "Lo sapevo già.  
"Lo pensavo." Coulson fece una pausa. "Cos'è Winterheart? Sto immaginando che il signor Stark non si trovi nella calda terra dorata in cui assumevamo fosse."  
Calda? Dorata? Parla di disinformazione. lo SHIELD aveva ovviamente meno conoscenze di lei.  
"Fredda ed oscura, Agente. Esattamente come pubblicizzato. Tony ha fatto uno stupido accordo con una creatura molto paurosa." sorrise lei. "Questo è tutto quello che le darò."  
"Toccato." Stranamente, Coulson sembrava essersi davvero scaldato verso di lei dopo il loro duello verbale. "Per quel che vale, spero che lei lo trovi. Il nostro esperto residente è stato fuori dalla portata per gli ultimi vent'anni. Foster può aiutare, ma lei ha i suoi segreti da gestire. Anche noi non possiamo sapere molto da lei e siamo quelli che erano al livello zero quando tutto è andato giù la prima volta."  
"Farò il mio tentativo. Grazie per essere venuto, Agente Coulson."  
"E' meglio che mi chiami Phil," replicò con un lieve sorriso. "Mi faccia sapere se sarà mai sul mercato per un cambio di carriera. Potremo usare qualcuno come lei."  
Pepper impilò le sue cartelle mettendo via il registro.  
"Grazie per l'offerta, Phil, ma non potreste permettervi me." Bloccando i cassetti di Tony, Pepper drizzò le spalle e sorrise. "Posso accompagnarla fuori?"  
Stava diventando più brava a farlo, Pepper decise mentre scortava Phil l'agente un po' sconvolto attraverso l'edificio. Azzuffarsi con uomini che pensavano di essere troppo dannatamente intelligenti per una personal assistant che cercava il suo capo. Da quando Rhodey aveva impiantato il tablet di JARVIS a tarda notte il giorno prima, si era svegliata con più informazioni di quante era sicura lo SHIELD sapesse che lei potesse mai toccare. JARVIS aveva anche marcato un paio di cose strane per lei, segnandole come di particolare interesse per una data successiva.  
Perché gli importasse di un tizio trovato congelato nel ghiaccio non era dato di sapere a nessuno, ma aveva imparato a fidarsi delle impressioni di JARVIS:  
***

### Castello di Winterheart 

Tony stava lanciando sassi ai lupi.  
In effetti lanciava sassi agli alberi, le porte erano aperte, ma non era servito molto ai lupi per arrivare percorrendo la loro strada fuori dai boschi su zampe tese, i loro occhi dorati senza emozione che lo guardavano sfogare la sua frustrazione. Occasionalmente uno di loro schivava una pietra diretta verso di se. Sembravano interessati al suo futile sforzo di stancarsi, come se spendere la sua energia avesse fatto qualcosa per distrarlo da quello che stava per succedere.  
In alcune ore Loki avrebbe fatto la sua grande fuga. Volando via nel grande ignoto, attaccato ad un magico martello. Tony avrebbe fatto a pezzi quella teoria se non fosse stato impegnato ad essere quello che evitava tutto e tutti. Loki aveva cercato di dirglielo, di dirgli che scappare prima di essere condannato all'esilio significava che poteva ancora trovare la sua strada verso casa, prima che tutte le vie fossero cancellate. Come se fosse stato il solo possibile risultato.  
Perciò Loki si tirava fuori. Scappava di prigione e si dava alla fuga. Adesso che c'era una ricetta per la felicità. La pietra successiva che tirò Tony rimbalzò da un albero e colpì la schiena di un lupo. Lui guaì di sorpresa.  
"Mi spiace," disse Tony senza pensare. Il lupo sbuffò semplicemente un respiro lieve e andò a cercare la pietra offensiva. "Dunque chi è il nuovo alfa adesso? Qualcuno che conosco?" gli orecchi si mossero e le teste si piegarono. C'era più vita nei lupi di quanta ce ne fosse prima? "Non dovreste probabilmente preoccuparvi di riempire la posizione. Voi ragazzi state per trovarvi senza lavoro."  
La teoria era che con Loki andato, sarebbero stati in grado di andarsene liberi. I lupi probabilmente si sarebbero dispersi quando la magia sarebbe stata senza direzione, ma anche se quello non fosse accaduto Tony pensava che loro sarebbero stati liberati.  
Per iniziare, quel dannato corvo lo aveva seguito da quando Loki aveva letto la nota. Parlando di una portentosa sventura. Gli altri non potevano vederlo, neppure Loki, che sapeva più cose della magia e degli incantesimi di quanto Tony potesse sperare di imparare in una vita. L'uccello aveva tenuto d'occhio ogni cosa e sembrava controllare i lupi in qualche modo, ma il modo in cui perseguitava Tony diceva che qualcosa era certamente in corso. Politiche Magiche?  
"Non mi importa," disse Tony ai lupi, lanciando le ultime pietre oltre l'orlo del ponte levatoio dietro di se. "Ufficialmente non me ne importa un fico di Winterheart, lupi o uccelli persecutori perché a questo posto di certo non importa un fico di me. Ho chiuso."  
Voleva aver chiuso. Lo fece. Sarebbe stato bello che non gli importasse un fico di quello che stava per accadere. Sarebbe stato bello poter essere felice di andare a casa, ma sembrava sbagliato, giù fino in fondo al suo stomaco. Anche se Loki non si fosse staccato da Tony come se fosse stato un giocattolo usato, tutto il suo valore di intrattenimento terminato, l'intera situazione sembrava sbagliata. Era fuori dal piano.  
"Pensavo che avrei cambiato le cose," disse Tony al branco dei lupi. Non afferrarono lo scherzo. "Pensavo vi fosse un modello, che io fossi parte di esso. Potevate dirmi che eravamo solo vuoti a perdere."  
Stava cercando di decidere se poteva saltare l'intera partenza restando fuori li fino a dopo il tramonto quando qualcosa rimbalzò sulla sua scarpa. Tony si aggrottò verso la pietra. La sua pietra. Dall'altro lato del cancello aperto, il lupo che aveva accidentalmente colpito fece un suono lamentoso con la gola e guardò giù a terra, poi di nuovo a Tony. I suoi piatti occhi dorati erano inspiegabilmente in attesa.  
Tony prese la pietra.  
"Sei un lupo. Un feroce lupo mangia uomini. Abbi un po' di autostima." Ma lanciò la pietra nel bosco comunque, guardando con divertimento mentre tutto il branco andava a sperdersi dietro ad essa, abbaiando nel loro strano linguaggio mentre lottavano fra di loro. Presto era solo Tony da solo nella neve, completamente confuso. "Vorrei che fosse stata la cosa più strana accaduta oggi. Martelli caduti. Con un sacco di merda."  
Probabilmente non valeva la pena di rimuginare li fuori tutto il pomeriggio. Era troppo dannatamente freddo e non aveva più il mantello di Loki, avendolo ridato a lui in un momento che stava fra 'io vado a casa' e 'voglio stare solo'. Tony non voleva pensare troppo al rigetto, perché se lo faceva era certo che avrebbe finito per ricordare la notte precedente e tutto quello che si erano detti uno all'altro. Divertente come tutto quello potesse essere gettato dalla finestra nel momento in cui la libertà sembrava una delle carte. Si sentì un idiota.  
Chi stava prendendo in giro comunque? Nessuno avrebbe scelto lui rispetto alla libertà, all'essere in grado di andare a casa. Non c'era certezza che la maledizione potesse essere spezzata in tempo, che la fessura nelle antibraccia fosse qualcosa di diverso che vecchio metallo che si sgretolava. Solo perché aveva sentito il bruciare dell'ispirazione, dello scopo accendersi dietro alle sue costole, non doveva significare nulla. Forse Loki stava facendo del suo meglio e mirava solo a tornare a casa.  
Tony stava solo guardando i boschi vuoti quando passi pesanti si avvicinarono a lui.  
"Pensavo fossi sul tetto ormai, facendo un conto alla rovescia." Non c'era nulla che potesse fare riguardo il tono tagliente della sua voce. "Solo un ora al tramonto secondo la mia stima."  
"Ho pensato che volessi dirmi addio," replicò piattamente Loki. "Invece ti trovo qui, a giocare con la morte con il cancello aperto.  
"Ti avrei fatto sapere che stavo giocando a 'riporta'." Tony non si girò indietro dalla sua posizione appoggiato ai cardini dei cancelli. Le braccia conserte non tenevano davvero lontano il freddo, ma lo facevano sembrare arrabbiato come si sentiva. "Quando si supponeva ti dicessi addio? Avrei dovuto gridarlo alla tua schiena mentre scappavi ad impacchettare la tua mela?"  
Stando all'altezza delle spalle di Tony, Loki fissò i boschi lontano come se stesse affidandoli alla memoria. Non guardò Tony, neppure con la coda dell'occhio.  
"Posso percepire la tua disapprovazione, Stark. Comunque ti chiederò di ricordare chi di noi sta correndo verso casa e non lontano da essa." C'era abbastanza sprezzante sdegno nelle parole da far stringere i denti a Tony.  
"Verso casa?" replicò. "Stai scappando come un bambino spaventato per evitare la cintura di papà prima che lui decida neppure di usarla." Tony fissò Loki con uno sguardo diretto. "E' barare."  
La breve risata di Loki era fredda.  
"Questo potrebbe sorprenderti, ma non sono estraneo all'inganno e all'imbroglio."  
"E non è questo che ti ha messo in questo casino la prima volta? Dieci punti per aver imparato dai tuoi errori qui, Grande Blu." Tony lasciò vagare i suoi occhi sopra alla linea degli alberi, osservando le spesse nubi di neve che lentamente rotolavano sopra alla oscura ombra verde scuro dei boschi. I lupi non erano in vista. "Dal lato positivo, presumo sarò in grado di vedere un vero sole molto presto. Forse potrei anche andare fuori di testa e farmi una doccia."  
Loki espirò aspramente, il respiro che vibrava di frustrazione. Tony lo guardò girare sui tacchi nella visione periferica, facendo due passi indietro verso il castello. Poi si fermò.  
"Cosa vuoi, Tony?" chiese disperato e furioso. "Me, qui, imprigionato e infelice, che trascorro le mie ultime cinque settimane con te? Non c'è abbastanza tempo nel mondo per..."  
"Voglio che tu dia a te stesso una possibilità!" Girandosi a guardare Loki, Tony non poté trattenere le parole dentro di se. "Voglio che tu abbia la tua dannata libertà, Loki, lo voglio. Ma voglio anche che tu te la guadagni. Pensi davvero che sia impossibile?"  
Il ghiaccio si stava formando sulle mani di Loki. Tony cercò di non guardarlo, ma comunque fece un passo indietro contro la curva del cancello quando Loki fece un passo verso di lui.  
"Impossibile?" disse Loki, sembrando strozzato. "Ovviamente è impossibile! Ho speso tutta la mia vita deludendo quell'uomo!"  
"Bene stai per farlo di nuovo!" Tony spinse via la sua incertezza e si drizzò direttamente in faccia a Loki. Così vicino che poteva vedere il tumulto dietro alla decisione ostinata - e la paura. "Battilo al suo stesso gioco, Loki. Battilo in modo giusto e diretto."  
"Io non posso. Tu non capisci." Loki inghiottì, guardando lontano quasi colpevolmente. "Impara il valore delle vite che avresti così egoisticamente preso. Le sue parole a me. Vi ho osservato, protetto, ho lottato contro i lupi per voi. Ho imparato la vostra storia e condiviso la mia. Ho perdonato quelli che mi hanno ferito e chiesto perdono di rimando. Ho imparato come fidarmi di te con ogni segreto vergognoso, ti ho ascoltato - io ho bisogno di te." I suoi occhi scivolarono chiusi mentre Tony si sporgeva mettendo la mano sulla sua nuca. "Tu sei divenuto prezioso per me, ed io sono avido del tuo calore. Ma non è ancora abbastanza. Non sarà mai abbastanza per lui."  
Rimasero li per un lungo, freddo minuto. Sopra alla loro testa, le nuvole stavano oscurando la luce del pomeriggio, la neve iniziava a cadere di nuovo. Tony cercò di afferrarsi alla sua frustrazione, la sua rabbia, ma tutto quello che sentiva era tristezza.  
"Deve essere una grande casa."  
"Lo è." Mani gelate, non più cosparse di ghiaccio, scivolarono attorno alla vita di Tony e lo tirarono vicino. "Quella terra era tutto quello che avevo, quando non c'era nessuno accanto a me. Quelle guglie dorate e quei cieli spolverati di stelle mi hanno cresciuto. Sono cresciuto forte dei suoi frutti e della sua carne, ho respirato aria pulita, camminato le strade ventose quando la città cedeva strada a infinite colline e montagne. L'ho difesa, l'ho protetta." Labbra si strofinarono sui capelli di Tony. "Mi manca più delle parole che posso dire e potrei perderla per sempre. L'esilio non significa non essere più benvenuto, non quando mio padre lo decreta. Significa che la bussola non troverà il nord. Non lo troverò mai più.  
Dopo di ciò, non c'era davvero null'altro da dire. Non c'era discussione nel mondo che potesse cambiare la decisione di Loki, non quando Tony poteva sentire la nostalgia in ogni solitaria parola. Poteva davvero biasimarlo di fare il salto?  
Girandosi verso i cancelli aperti, Tony non poté ancora evitare un ultimo pensieroso sguardo fuori ai boschi.  
"Nella mia testa, tu lo hai sconfitto," disse, senza guardare Loki. "Avremo passato gli ultimi giorni a mettere le mani su ogni centimetro uno dell'altro. Avresti imparato a controllare il ghiaccio, avremmo trovato il resto dei passaggi del castello e fatto morire di paura Clint. Natasha avrebbe iniziato a sorridere davvero. Così come te." Le braccia avvolte attorno a lui dalle spalle lo strinsero dolorosamente strette. La gola di Tony faceva male. "Poi un giorno ci saremmo svegliati e la neve si sarebbe sciolta. Le tue antibraccia sarebbero dissolte in nulla ed il letto sarebbe stato pieno di pezzi di metallo aguzzi. Il sole fuori sarebbe stato caldo e da qualche parte avrei potuto odorare asfalto ed erba verde. Forse era la mia casa, forse la tua." Sorrise nella luce morente del pomeriggio. "Pensavo ad essa questa mattina. Lezione uno, Loki: sognare non ti porta da nessuna parte."  
Tony chiuse gli occhi mentre le braccia viaggiavano sopra la sua guancia, bocca e collo, premendo freddi baci disperati su ogni centimetro di pelle che trovavano.  
"E' la mia sola possibilità." le parole furono dette nel morbido arco della sua gola.  
"So che ci credi."  
C'era silenzio. Poi, "Addio, Tony Stark."  
"Addio, Loki." Tony rimase dritto mentre le braccia lo lasciavano, così come il peso alle sue spalle fu rimpiazzato dall'aria fredda. Quando infine riuscì a trovare la forza di girarsi e dirigersi dentro al castello, non c'era nulla davanti a lui salvo la lunga distesa del ponte levatoio, vuoto di tutto salvo la neve appena caduta.  
Sopra a lui, sul muro, il corvo aprì le ali e gridò, gettandosi nel fossato secco per volare via nel buio. Apparentemente Loki non era il solo che si era arreso.  
Tutto quello che rimaneva era aspettare il buio e pianificare per la libertà che sarebbe arrivata in seguito.  
Tony cercò di essere felice al riguardo.  
***

Dentro al solarium, Clint Barton stava andando in pezzi.  
"Non sono pronto," sbottò battendo i denti, chinato sopra al divano così tanto da essere quasi piegato in due. I suoi occhi piangevano. "Non posso andare. Non c'è alcun posto ove andare. Come può farlo? Come può lasciarci indietro? Non ho nulla la fuori, cazzo, Il circo di Carson stava già andando in pezzi quindici anni fa. Questa è la sola casa che ho." Sporgendosi, Natasha allungò il braccio attorno a lui e mormorò qualcosa che sembrava confortante ma Clint semplicemente si chiuse come un ostrica, le sue braccia che ingabbiavano la sua testa.  
Tony non aveva nulla da dire che potesse migliorare le cose. Aveva afferrato una bottiglia di scotch e un bicchiere con ghiaccio da Cuoco e si era seduto nel solarium per ubriacarsi spettacolarmente, ma fino ad ora era riuscito ad arrivare solo ad un quarto di strada dall'essere brillo. Il sole era già tramontato. Aspettare l'inevitabile stava prendendo più tempo di quanto ciascuno di loro avesse pensato.  
Natasha lanciò uno sguardo a Tony, rivolgendo il mento all'infelicità sconvolta di Clint. Fai qualcosa, lo sguardo diceva.  
"Vuoi una casa?" chiese, i suoi occhi in fondo al suo bicchiere. "Te la compro io una casa."  
"Non voglio una casa." le parole erano attutite dalle ginocchia di Clint ma raggiunsero comunque le orecchie di Tony.  
"Hai appena detto..."  
"Non voglio essere lasciato qui come immondizia." Sollevando la testa, Clint diede a Tony uno sguardo sanguinoso. "Anche i più grandi stronzi aprono le gabbie prima di lasciare la città."  
"Non siamo animali da circo." Natasha afferrò la bottiglia di Tony dal tavolo e la aprì.  
"Davvero?" la risata di Clint era amara. "Andiamo. Abbiamo eseguito i nostri trucchi stanchi e adesso il direttore sta andando a fare cose più grandi e migliori."  
"Mio dio, bevi qualcosa," borbottò irritantemente Natasha, tirando la bottiglia in mano a Clint. "Non faccio queste stronzate delle analogie. Vuoi parlare di cattiva fortuna? Sono un ex agente del KGB e sto per uscire nel mezzo di DC con nulla salvo un abito fatto con le tende e segreti obsoleti da vendere. Se vuoi giocare a 'è una vita di merda' ti batto di un miglio." Clint semplicemente prese un enorme sorso dalla bottiglia, tossì esplosivamente e lo tese indietro. La sua testa tornò giù sulle ginocchia.  
"Non è tutto brutto," Tony si trovò a dire. "Clint, ti piacerà Internet. La Tecnologia è andata dannatamente avanti da quando tu eri nel mondo. Gli archi compositi al giorno d'oggi ti faranno impazzire. Frecce truccate, mirini laser a lungo raggio, anche le guardie di braccio sono state aggiornate con i migliori materiali." Incontrò l'occhiata speculativa di Natasha. "La CIA pagherà a peso d'oro i tuoi cosiddetti segreti obsoleti e lo sai. Quello che vi serve è qualcuno che metta una buona parola per voi. Fortunatamente, io conosco un tizio che conosce un tizio." A Rhodey probabilmente non sarebbe importato. Non dopo che avesse dato una buona occhiata a Natasha comunque.  
Clint emerse dalla caverna delle sue ginocchia e si strofinò gli occhi. Sembrava ancora l'infelicità in persona, ma c'era qualcosa di meno disperato nel modo in cui guardava Tony. Quello o lo scotch lo aveva un po' sciolto.  
"Ma dove andremo a vivere?" chiese lamentosamente. Tony semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo, prosciugando il bicchiere.  
"Fino a che non riesco a sistemarvi entrambi, con me," replicò lui. "Ho un posto a Malibu. In cima alle scogliere vista sull'oceano, piscina, campi da tennis, pista per l'elicottero... lo sai, una casa. Può aiutare nella transizione." Transizione? E' quella la parola che useremo?  
"Ansietà da separazione?" suggerì Natasha. "O sensazione di abbandono. Nel tuo caso, completo e totale rigetto."  
Tony lentamente mise giù il suo bicchiere sul tavolo.  
"Gesù, Nat," mormorò Clint. "Tony davvero era andato di brutto per il capo. Lascialo stare."  
Era sulla punta della sua lingua la negazione, ma con quei due Tony sapeva che non c'era scopo. Era troppo tardi per qualsiasi cosa, comunque.  
"Mi spiace," disse Natasha, e davvero non lo guardò. "Non prendo la giornata molto bene. Avrei dovuto nascondere la dannata nota. Qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Anche prolungare l'inevitabile sarebbe stato meglio di questo."  
Se c'era qualcosa da dire al riguardo, fu affogato da una orribile ondata rotolante di tuono, una così forte che scosse le mura. Attraverso l'apertura delle tende, il fulmine spezzò il cielo, gettando dentro un luminoso lampo di luce. Winterheart non aveva tempeste.  
Quando fu finito, regnava il silenzio.  
Era finita, allora.  
La bocca di Clint Tremò, i suoi occhi feroci e furiosi attraverso le lacrime.  
"Lo odio fottutamente," singhiozzò in un sussurro, afferrandosi di nuovo come un ragazzino. Le sue spalle si scossero a dispetto di Natasha che lo circondava con le braccia, la tempia premuta sulla sua spalla. "Io lo odio."  
Tony sentì qualcosa dentro di se crescere silenzioso e freddo anche se il reattore sembrava ronzare anche più forte. La vacanza era finita. La realtà stava tornando, e anche le persone come Clint Barton dovevano svegliarsi e...  
"Non è colpa vostra," disse Loki, in piedi appena dentro la porta. "In effetti, in qualche modo condivido il sentimento."  
La testa di Clint schizzò in alto. Così come quella di Natasha. Tony semplicemente sedette e lo fissò, chiedendosi come diavolo Loki avesse mancato la sua scadenza. Ma ovviamente, la tensione e la vivace apprensione nella sua figura diceva che non aveva fatto nulla di ciò. Loki non aveva preso il suo treno per uscire da Winterheart di proposito. Il che... non aveva alcun senso per nulla. Non dopo tutto quello che Tony lo aveva sentito dire. Non dopo tutto quello che si erano detti uno all'altro. Era la sua casa.  
"Barton," Disse Loki sommessamente, avvicinandosi a lui dove sedeva sul divano. Dato il sacrificio che aveva appena fatto, solo lo sforzo che gli serviva per sembrare normale doveva essere immenso. Ma lo portava come aveva fatto per ogni altra cosa, pensò Tony, ancora intorpidito alla vista. "Clint."  
Spostando via Natasha, Clint scattò in piedi e diede un pugno a Loki dritto sulla mascella. E ancora. Tre volte lo colpì Clint Barton, fino a che la sua mano danneggiata era rosso vivo per l'impatto e Loki era ancora li, sbalordito e in silenzio.  
"Non dovevi andare," disse Clint, respirando come se il suo petto fosse stato il mantice di una forgia. I suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime. "Non prima di me. Non dovevi farlo. Non dopo quindici anni in cui ti ho guardato la schiena, mi sono occupato di te, anche quando non mi volevi attorno. Quindici anni sono stato seduto qui in questo porto, e non una volta, mai una volta ti ho chiesto la mia libertà." sollevando la mano rovinata, la mise sotto il naso di Loki. Loki la guardò come non volesse, ma non c'era altra scelta. Gli occhi di Clint erano acciaio bagnato. "Non puoi andartene prima di me."  
Loki rimase senza parole.  
Tony attese che lui dicesse qualcosa, qualche bella parola in quella voce raffinata che aveva, forse, o una scusa che potesse comprendere quanto aveva fatto un casino. Aveva fatto casino, Tony poteva vederlo, in modo per cui era stato troppo egoista per pensarlo prima. Era stato così impegnato a compatire le sue mancate opportunità e i suoi lavori non finiti che si era dimenticato che Clint aveva più cose da perdere dall'assenza di Loki di chiunque altro. Era stato il primo, era il più vecchio e Loki non aveva neppure cercato di dirgli addio.  
Chinandosi, dita prudenti e lente, Loki prese la mano ferita di Clint in entrambe le sue.  
Mentre entrambi stavano li, gelati e feriti, fu Natasha che mise un piede nel culo di Clint spingendolo inciampandosi avanti fra le braccia di Loki.  
Tony quasi guardò dall'altra parte mentre Loki divenne rigido, quando Clint lottò per tirarsi indietro, non volendo vedere il casino in cui tutto si era trasformato. Ma nel momento in cui Clint si spinse via, Piegato su di se in quel modo protettivo che aveva usato tutto il pomeriggio, Loki tirò la sua camicia lisa e lo tirò vicino di nuovo.  
Quando il primo profondo dirompente singhiozzo riempì la stanza, quello fu il momento in cui Tony guardò dall'altra parte.  
"Odio lo scotch," borbottò Natasha, improvvisamente in faccia a Tony e tirando il suo polso. I suoi occhi erano appannati. "Andiamo pensami qualcosa di meglio."  
Tony non ebbe tempo di discutere prima che fosse trascinato via dal suo divano e dal solarium in generale, per metà camminando dietro a Natasha per farla smettere di torcergli il braccio e slogargli una spalla. Ma lei non andò verso Cuoco, o anche più lontano oltre al solarium dopo aver tirato la porta chiudendola dietro a loro. Crollando di nuovo giù contro la pietra fredda, lei piegò indietro la testa e fissò il soffitto come se esso avesse tutte le risposte.  
"Un semplice 'diamogli un minuto' avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto gentilmente," disse Tony, ruotando la spalla cautamente. Non sapeva neppure perché stesse parlando. C'era troppo confuso rumore dentro la sua testa. La sua bocca bruciava di alcool, l'effetto iniziava a far ondeggiare l'atrio solo un poco. "Credici o meno, non sono così insensibile."  
"Perché non se n'è andato?" la voce di Natasha stava tremando. "Per la nostra salvezza volevo che lui rimanesse, ma per la sua? Quello era probabilmente il suo solo biglietto verso casa, giusto?  
Quella era la domanda da un milione di dollari. Tony davvero sperò che fosse più che altro retorica, perché non aveva nulla che anche solo sembrasse lontanamente una risposta.  
"Forse sta cercando di giocare correttamente," offrì, scuotendo il capo. "Non lo so, quando ho parlato con lui io ero..." arrabbiato? Brutalmente onesto? Un insensibile stronzo? "Non potevo dargli torto alla fine comunque."  
Sporgendosi, Natasha prese la sua mano e la strinse forte. Le sue dita erano fredde. Tony trovò se stesso a ritornare di riflesso la stretta, tornando ad appoggiarsi sul muro dietro di lei. Dentro al solarium, non c'era alcun suono. Per la salute di Clint, Tony sperò che lo stessero portando fuori abbracciandosi. Il povero bastardo non aveva avuto lontanamente abbastanza di quelli nella sua vita.  
Rimasero la fuori nel buio, entrambi in silenzio e confusi mentre aspettavano che Loki uscisse e dicesse loro esattamente cosa diavolo gli era passato per la mente. Aveva delle nuove idee sul significato della maledizione? Era stato qualcosa che Tony aveva detto inavvertitamente che aveva avuto un più grande impatto di quello che intendesse? Forse Loki aveva semplicemente perso la testa, o la speranza.  
Tony venne spinto leggermente quando Natasha ancora una volta si attaccò al suo braccio. Era abbastanza piccola da permettergli di avvolgere il braccio attorno alle sue spalle. Non l'aveva presa per il tipo che cercava o anche particolarmente amava il contatto fisico, ma era stato un giorno terribile e onestamente, si gelava nell'atrio non importava come cercassero di giocarsela.  
"Davvero ci avresti lasciato venire a casa tua?"  
C'era un sorriso nella sua voce che Tony non era sicuro fosse causato dal divertimento o dall'approvazione. Le diede una strizzata punitiva con una mano comunque.  
"Certo. Barton poteva essere il mio bagnino." Natasha grugnì brevemente.  
"Lo sai, penso che gli sarebbe piaciuto," lei disse seccamente. Lei fece una pausa. "Cosa sarei io in questa fantasiosa confraternita?"  
Bene, c'era solo una risposta alla cosa.  
"Tu saresti chiunque vorresti essere, fino a che non mi uccidi nel sonno." Quella risposta gli guadagnò un lampo di denti che non era certo fosse un sorriso. Non che Natasha ci avrebbe mai pensato. Incollargli le chiappe, magari. Ma ucciderlo? Quasi certamente no.  
"Grazie," disse lei dopo un momento. Tony non replicò; semplicemente si aggrottò verso il muro opposto a loro e silenziosamente desiderò che le persone smettessero di pensare a lui per le cose che voleva fare.  
Il silenzio seguente fu interrotto dall'apertura della porta qualche minuto dopo. Un arciere piuttosto prosciugato arrivò uscendo fuori, strofinandosi gli occhi e sembrando mortificato.  
"Non avete visto nulla, tutti e due," gracchiò Clint.  
"Ho una vista terribile," disse prontamente Natasha.  
"Sono ubriaco," disse Tony.  
Dando un occhiata dubbiosa ad entrambi, Clint tirò su col naso e guardò indietro nel solarium.  
"Ah, lui vuole parlare con Tony." C'era qualcosa di luttuoso nel modo in cui lo disse, e non incontrò gli occhi di Tony. "Andrò... a cercare un sacchetto di carta in cui respirare." iniziò ad allontanarsi lungo l'atrio come un uomo con una missione di vita o morte. Natasha lo seguì, solo lanciando a Tony un singolo sguardo curioso prima di affrettarsi a raggiungerlo.  
Perché un sacchetto di carta? La domanda seguì Tony mentre rientrava nel solarium, dove l'aria era calda e profumava leggermente di fumo di legna. Rabbrividendo all'improvviso cambio di temperatura, spinse la porta chiudendola dietro di se e si diresse al caminetto.  
Loki era seduto dal lato più lontano del fuoco, i suoi occhi fissi sulla luce. La sua espressione era allarmantemente lontana per qualcuno che aveva appena fatto il tipo di sacrificio che aveva fatto lui.  
"Presumo che quel piccolo spettacolo fosse qualcosa che doveva succedere da molto tempo," commentò Tony, cercando una casuale leggerezza. Non era una grande maschera per tutta la confusione che ribolliva, ma gli diede un pizzico.  
"Sto rilasciandovi tutti da Winterheart," disse Loki, i suoi occhi ancora fissi sul fuoco.  
Il sorriso di Tony svanì.  
"No, non lo fai."  
"Lo faccio." Loki sollevò la testa e si girò verso Tony. I suoi occhi erano chiari. "Stanotte, voi tre tornerete al vostro mondo. Qualsiasi cosa portino le prossime settimane, la sosterrò da solo."  
"No, non lo farai." Attraversando la lunghezza del caminetto, Tony non si fermò fino a che non fu a distanza di tocco. Si allungò, ma Loki fece un passo indietro. "Dannazione. Se io ho fatto questo..."  
"Lo hai fatto," disse Loki, tagliando via quello che sarebbe stato un brillante argomento di discussione. "Hai fatto questo e ti ringrazio per averlo fatto. Potrei non essermene reso conto se tu non lo avessi detto, ma è vero. Io stavo per farlo di nuovo. Se scappavo ora non importava dove andassi, non mi sarei mai sentito a casa." Sporgendosi attraverso la piccola distanza, Loki prese le spalle di Tony con le mani fredde. "Qual è il punto di rubare quello che vuoi di più quando a causa di quel gesto, non potrai mai completamente apprezzarlo? Quando non potrai mai essere certo che si supponesse essere tuo?"  
Tony cercò di processare il doppio significato delle sue parole. Davvero lo fece. Ma tutto quello che sentiva era un addio. Ancora. Quando aveva pensato che avessero potuto ripararlo. Le parole di Loki non erano la rivelazione di affetto ed attrazione e lealtà che lui si aspettava. Neppure lontanamente. Invece di stronzate egoiste, Tony veniva riempito di stronzate altruiste. Quello era divertente.  
"Tu puoi dirmi che sono libero, ma non puoi farmi andare via." Tony si afferrò ai polsi di Loki, i suoi pollici che si strofinavano sulle fratture nel metallo. "Io voglio vedere tutto questo fino alla fine. Quale - quale sarebbe il punto della cosa se non potessi vedere la fine? Sono passato attraverso troppi progetti non finiti della mia vita fino ad ora, ma sono tutti andati qui." Inghiottì profondamente. "Io volevo aggiustarti."  
Tony sentì le sue spalle afflosciarsi mentre labbra fresche gli toccavano la tempia, le guance, l'orecchio. Non lo stesso modello di prima, ma la tristezza era la stessa.  
"Sono stato egoista con le vostre vite," sussurrò Loki, il suo respiro che provocava brividi sulla pelle di Tony. "E' ora che io aggiusti me stesso. Giusto e retto, non erano quelle le tue parole?"  
"Io sono un idiota," disse Tony, scivolando con le mani attorno alla vita di Loki, tirando il fresco peso di lui contro al suo petto. "Cosa stai mai facendo, ascoltandomi? Io conosco le macchine, non le persone."  
"Tu conosci me."  
Tony rise. Non era un suono felice.  
"Come diavolo si suppone che io torni la fuori? Non c'è magia li, non ci sono mele luminose o lupi enormi." Girando la testa, premette una riga di baci lungo la mandibola di Loki. "Come diavolo si suppone che io ti lasci indietro?"  
Loki sospirò un breve, gentilmente esasperato sospiro, ma girò la testa e incontrò comunque la bocca di Tony. Anche il bacio sembrò un addio; troppo lungo, troppo duro e disperato contro la sua bocca, negando tutto il contegno che c'era stato nelle parole di Loki. Le mani che scivolarono attorno a lui erano quasi troppo dure con il loro desiderio di afferrare ma era buono, era necessario perché Tony sapeva che non aveva alcuna discussione al mondo che potesse fermare quello che stava per accadere.  
"Sto imparando il valore della tua vita," disse Loki, e nei suoi occhi rossi brillò lo struggente sacrificio. "Te la do indietro." premette un piccolo pacchetto avvolto nelle sue mani.  
Tony sentì anche attraverso la stoffa che era il suo telefono. Il suo e quello di Pepper, non usati da quel primo giorno. Se c'era qualcosa che richiamasse il mondo esterno, erano quelli. Mise il pacchetto nella sua tasca senza guardare e cercò di schiarirsi la gola, i suoi occhi sul pavimento.  
"Che c'è, non mi lascerai neppure un artiglio? Un ricciolo di capelli? Uno dei tuoi corni?"  
Loki semplicemente scosse la testa.  
"Tu hai già preso tutto quello che conta."  
Tony chiuse gli occhi e cercò di non pensare a che cosa quello significasse. Se lo faceva, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di andarsene. Ma non riguardava lui, e non riguardava neppure davvero Loki. Riguardava la maledizione. L'addio poteva essere sufficiente? Se non lo fosse stato, avrebbe rovinato Loki una seconda volta, lasciandolo solo e senza una casa.  
"Ho bisogno che tu ti fidi di me," disse Loki, la sua voce roca e provata. "Mi serve che tu vada, e rapidamente."  
Dopo di ciò, non ci fu altro da dire.  
"Addio, Loki."  
Loki semplicemente sorrise.  
"Addio, Tony Stark."  
Non sembrava finita, Tony pensò disperatamente, furiosamente mentre infine si tirava indietro. Ma lo era. Doveva finire, doveva essere lì ed ora.  
Servì più forza di quanta avesse mai pensato di possedere, per girare su se stesso e lasciare Loki in piedi li accanto al caminetto, fissando dolorosamente la sua schiena. Servì tutto quanto per fingere che non aveva visto il brillio umido dei suoi occhi rosso rubino, troppo brillanti anche con la giustificazione delle fiamme. Ma Tony fece come aveva fatto tutto il resto; strinse i denti, ignorando il petto che doleva e andò avanti.  
Erano state solo cinque settimane, pensò mentre camminava verso l'entrata principale, vedendo Natasha e Clint che lo aspettavano con dolore perduto nei loro occhi. Non potevi perdere una persona in sole cinque settimane. C'era ancora speranza.  
Ancora speranza, Tony ripeté a se stesso mentre si pressavano fuori nella notte fredda, passando i cancelli e dentro alla neve. Occhi dorati brillavano verso di lui ma non si mossero, i loro ordini chiari. Nessun corvo oscurò il cielo o cantò la sua gracchiante canzone. Sentendo la mano di Clint sulla sua schiena e il braccio di Natasha attorno alla vita, camminarono fino a che la neve iniziò a lasciare spazio all'erba. Le stelle brillavano sopra di loro, una più brillante di tutte le altre, scendendo giù sulla cima del capo di Tony. Lui la ignorò.  
"Tre sentieri," mormorò Natasha, sembrando tesa. "Si allontanano in un bosco innevato?"  
Tony sollevò la testa dalla faticosa camminata dei suoi piedi. Di certo lei aveva ragione; tre sentieri nella neve, si biforcavano in tre diverse destinazioni. Dovevano essere quello di Clint, quello di Natasha ed il suo.  
"Quello è mio," disse Clint, sembrando terrorizzato. Nella sua mano l'arco e la faretra si scontrarono e si scossero insieme. "Io posso - profuma come le tende. Paglia e luci calde e popcorn stantio." Fece un sospiro. "Non posso tornare la. E' passato troppo tempo."  
Natasha puntò dritta avanti. Il suo sentiero era oscuro come i loro, ma i suoi occhi brillavano di sfida.  
"Acciaio caldo. Fuoco e gas soffiato. Foglie bagnate e il mio sangue. Quello sono io." Il braccio attorno alla vita di Tony lo strinse forte. "Non penso di poterlo ignorare. Il capo ha preso la strada più difficile. Penso gli dobbiamo di fare lo stesso, giusto?"  
"Allora ti seguo, Nat," disse Clint, lanciando a Tony uno sguardo lievemente colpevole. "Lei è inutile senza di me, lo sai?"  
"Afferrato," disse Tony, non cercando neppure di nascondere il rugginoso spessore nella sua voce. "Trovatemi, se vi servo. Non sarà difficile. Seguite il circo dei media."  
Si abbracciarono li, tre idioti solitari nella neve. Tony voleva stringerli fino a farli a pezzi che potesse portare con se, come schegge dietro a cui potesse nascondere la sua pelle. Ma i suoi occhi erano secchi e l'aria era ancora fredda, e infine dovettero mollarsi. Tony distolse gli occhi volgendoli al suo sentiero.  
"Qual è il tuo?" chiese Clint, guardando già nella traccia fra gli alberi oscuri. Tony non batté gli occhi.  
"Erba bagnata, Asfalto. Fumi di auto che stanno ferme sulla strada." Socchiuse gli occhi ricordando. "Happy stava aspettando che tornassi. Mi chiedo se ha ancora un lavoro."  
"Presumo lo scoprirai," disse Natasha, scavalcando il probabile tentativo di Clint per fare un gioco di parole. "Riguardati, Tony. Fai una ricerca in profondità in rete su 'Black Widow' se ti serve davvero una mano."  
Tony semplicemente annuì inespressivamente, archiviando l'informazione mentre guardava entrambi girarsi e iniziare a seguire il sentiero centrale. I loro passi erano pesanti e lenti, e Clint continuava a guardare indietro, ma servirono solo pochi secondi prima che una strana nebbia li inghiottisse. Quando furono completamente andati, Tony sentì la prima morsa di panico nel suo petto.  
Casa, disse a se stesso, girandosi verso il suo sentiero. Nulla di spaventoso al riguardo.  
Camminò lungo la strada oscura, seguendo la familiarità di mesi prima. Fra un respiro pulito e il successivo sapeva il momento esatto in cui Winterheart divenne Solstice Canyon. La brezza era calda e profumava di pino ed erba. C'erano così tante stelle nel cielo che faceva male guardarle.  
Girandosi, Tony guardò indietro al suo sentiero. Era andato - nulla salvo alberi e rocce. Neppure un attardato fiocco di neve. Solo niente. Da qualche parte, oltre quel confine magico, Loki era intrappolato dentro al suo castello prigione.  
Erano solo cinque settimane, Tony disse a se stesso mentre scavava nella stoffa nella sua tasca e tirava fuori il suo telefono, accendendolo e pregando che la batteria avesse tenuto. Loki sarebbe stato in grado di andare a casa, o sarebbe stato liberato della sua maledizione. Era solo una questione di tempo e pazienza e...  
Non importava, pensò quando il telefono si illuminò nella sua mano, mostrando segnale pieno e centinaia di chiamate perdute. Sembrava ancora una bugia.  
Prendendo un respiro profondo, alzando la testa verso le stelle, Tony chiamò la sua corsa.  
Casa, pensò di nuovo mentre il telefono ronzava nel suo orecchio, con un click quando una voce familiare rispose in tono di rigida incredulità.  
Forse era quella la vera bugia.


	15. Capitolo 15

### Asgard - sala del Trono 

Quando Frigga trovò Thor, era seduto sui gradini alla base del trono di suo padre. Mjölnir oscillava come un pendolo perduto, appeso a due dita tramite la cinghia. Stava osservandolo con un espressione che diceva che i suoi pensieri erano nella neve e nella pietra, non nelle sale di Asgard. Neppure a Midgard. Frigga conosceva bene quello sguardo.  
"Tu sapevi che non l'avrebbe preso," disse Thor. Non guardò in su mentre lei si avvicinava, la sua gonna frusciava contro il pavimento lucido. "Perché darmi la speranza se sapevi che lui avrebbe rifiutato?"  
"Ho pregato che non lo prendesse," disse Frigga direttamente, "ma doveva essergli data la scelta. Ha scelto bene. Gioisci, Thor. Se Loki avesse creduto che non vi fosse speranza per lui, avrebbe potuto prendere in mano il martello. C'è ancora tempo." In piedi davanti alla forma seduta di suo figlio, lei si sporse per toccare la sua guancia. Lui distolse il viso.  
"Volevo che lui lo prendesse," disse Thor, la voce sommessa, come se la confessione fosse qualcosa di vergognoso. "Anche se avesse fatto andare mio Padre su tutte le furie. Anche se mi avesse bandito di nuovo." quando infine guardò in su, il cuore di Frigga si strinse quando incontrò il suo sguardo addolorato. "Come posso fare ammenda dei miei torti se lui non potrà più tornare a casa?"  
Frigga si aggrottò leggermente. Forse Loki non era il solo che aveva bisogno di un po' di fede.  
"Molto può accadere in cinque settimane," lei disse a Thor, muovendosi al suo fianco. Prendendo la sua pesante gonna, con cautela si sedette sul gradino della pedana dietro a lui. Thor quasi tradì un sorriso al suo grazioso tentativo di casuale comodità. "Non ridere di tua madre. Ad alcuni di noi non è dato il lusso di una armatura flessibile. Adesso smettila di dondolare Mjölnir oppure te lo prendo."  
Thor obbedientemente mise il suo martello dall'altro lato, girandosi a guardarla curiosamente. Frigga capiva il motivo. Erano rare le opportunità di sedere semplicemente insieme senza un intero palazzo pieno di vassalli e servitori che si affrettavano attorno per qualche mansione o altro, ma era tardi e i bracieri bruciavano bassi. Odino si stava ossessionando sulle rune che lei aveva gettato per lui, come aveva fatto per molte notti nell'ultima settimana. A volte, era meglio aspettare che lui arrivasse alle sue conclusioni su quello che le pietre dicevano del futuro di Loki.  
Eppure, non si poteva negarlo; vedeva il sangue alla fine, chiaramente quanto aveva visto Odino. Ma c'era anche rinnovamento. Il cambiamento sarebbe stato sopra di loro presto, nel bene o nel male.  
"Vorrei poterlo vedere." Thor si aggrottò ferocemente verso la sala del trono. "Tu, mio Padre, Heimdall, anche il corvo, tutti voi avete il vostro modo di osservare Loki. Io non so nulla di magia." Frigga guardò mentre Thor iniziava un lieve, sorriso in gentile divertimento. "Loki diceva sempre che un giorno avrei dovuto riconoscere la mia gelosia dei suoi talenti. Lo faceva per prendere in giro le nostre diversità, senza dubbio, ma aveva ragione."  
"E dunque non ti sei mai seduto sul trono?" chiese Frigga, sorpresa. Lei aveva appena perso una grossa scommessa con Odino; lei aveva dato per certo che la curiosità di Thor e la sua preoccupazione lo avrebbero portato a trovare conforto li, più di una volta. Thor la guardò storto.  
"E' proibito," disse lui, come se a lei servisse che glie lo ricordasse. Il suo sguardo azzurro dardeggiò lontano da lei. "E io so che se avessi guardato, non avrei potuto distogliermi. Ho troppe responsabilità verso i regni per sedere in schiavitù della sua prigione d'inverno."  
"Sei spaventato da quello che potresti vedere?" Frigga chiese, leggermente sorpresa di trovare che era riluttante a sentire la sua risposta. "Che potrebbe cambiare il tuo pensiero?"  
"So chi è lui." le parole furono semplici; l'accettazione di quella verità era vecchia. "Non è la sua pelle che ho paura di vedere. Mi chiedo se posso guardarlo e vedere lo stesso odio perduto nei suoi occhi che ho testimoniato prima della sua carcerazione." la sua testa dorata si abbassò. "O qualcosa di peggiore. Di certo mi incolpa, come ha fatto allora. Di certo mi odia ancora."  
Le rispose erano dentro a Frigga da dare; aveva testimoniato la verità quando Loki aveva parlato con il suo compagno Midgardiano. Ma sentirla dalle sue labbra non avrebbe rassicurato Thor, non avrebbe dato pace. La bocca di una madre non era adatta alle dure verità del mondo, no. Per troppo tempo quello era stato il ruolo di Odino. Forse per troppo tempo era stata ferma, dopo tutto.  
"Potrai chiederglielo quando vi incontrerete di nuovo," disse lei infine, il suo sguardo distante mentre osservava le guardie cambiare alle porte della sala del trono, i loro movimenti non più che lievi cenni di metallo opaco in fondo alla sala. "Che lui spezzi la sua maledizione o si spezzi su di essa, vedrai di nuovo tuo fratello."  
"Lo hai visto?" chiese Thor, incapace di mascherare la sua curiosità. Frigga sorrise.  
"Non ho bisogno di vederlo per sapere che è la verità. Non c'è alcuna forza in tutti i nove ragni che possa tenere voi due lontani uno dall'altro."  
"Nostro padre può," disse Thor oscuramente. "Nostro padre lo ha fatto."  
"Vostro padre ha la mano pesante, come voi ben sapete." sporgendosi, Frigga tolse alcune ciocche di capelli da suo figlio passandole sopra l'orecchio. "Ma mai senza uno scopo. Credi onestamente che avrei lasciato continuare questo per tutto questo tempo se avessi avuto dubbi riguardo le sue intenzioni?"  
"No." Thor prese la sua mano quando la distolse. Il suo sorriso era affettuoso. "Non mi avresti neppure dato l'opportunità di dannarmi se pensavi che sarei andato davvero contro i suoi desideri." Frigga sorrise.  
"Allora hai imparato qualcosa da tuo fratello dopo tutto." Afferrando le sue gonne, Frigga si alzò di nuovo. "Vai a incontrare Heimdall. Resta vigile con lui, in modo da poter volare rapido da me se ci sarà qualche novità."  
Thor si aggrottò. "Madre..."  
"In fretta, Thor." Si girò verso le porte. "Cosa succederà in seguito potrebbe accadere troppo rapidamente perché io lo veda."  
Prendendo fermamente Mjölnir in mano, Thor scattò in piedi e si diresse alla porta principale senza un altra parola. Sempre il figlio diligente, il fratello diligente, il principe diligente. Frigga fece una pausa, guardandolo andare. I giorni della sua giovinezza ostinata sembravano essere completamente passati, e li rimpiangeva ferocemente. Non era solo per il bene di Loki che voleva che fosse di nuovo libero.  
Quando Thor fu andato verso la sua meta, Frigga si mosse veloce attraverso i corridoio verso gli appartamenti reali, dove Odino era assorto sulle pietre profetiche sparse attraverso il tavolo di legno scuro. Aveva chiesto tre volte che lei le lanciasse, e ogni volta un futuro diverso era stato rivelato.  
"Crisi e cambiamento," disse Odino, alzando il suo occhio per guardare Frigga quando si avvicinò. "Crisi e sangue. Crisi e trionfo. Ogni volta, una sfida che non ho creato io. Come può minacciarlo la prigione ora, quando non c'è nulla che possa sfidarlo?" lanciando la mano sulle pietre, Odino sedette di nuovo nella sua sedia e le guardò intensamente di nuovo. "Le Norne non mi danno nulla. Le pietre non mi danno nulla. Hescamar non mi da nulla. Come posso proteggerlo senza negare la mia parola prima che possa capire?"  
"Spendi il tuo orgoglio, marito mio." Frigga toccò la sua spalla gentilmente fermandosi in piedi accanto a lui. "Penso che troverai che Loki è destinato a sfuggire al tuo controllo nuovamente."  
"Parole stranamente calme dalla donna che mi ha fatto un occhio nero dopo dieci anni dalla sentenza di Loki." Sporgendosi verso la sua benda, la tolse e sfregò sotto ad essa. "Perché non hai usato questo per pregare per la sua libertà?"  
"Perché era quello che volevi che facessi," replicò semplicemente Frigga. "Stai vacillando. Ovunque guardo, non c'è fede in Loki. Ma qualsiasi cosa sia sulla sua via che non possiamo vedere, troverà un figlio di Jötunheim con il cuore di un Asgardiano, un cuore forgiato in luminoso acciaio dai suoi compagni. Dimmi, Odino figlio di Bor; quale nemico può sconfiggere nostro figlio?"  
Odino sospirò pesantemente, ma non disse nulla. Sporgendosi, prese una singola pietra, sfregando il suo pollice sopra alla 'H' obliqua incisa nella superficie liscia. Hagalaz. Frigga non protestò mentre lui la metteva sotto alla sua armatura.  
"Volevi che vedessi Loki rifiutare l'aiuto di Thor. Volevi che vedessi Heimdall tenere il segreto per l'amore di Loki."  
Frigga non si tese, ma le sue dita si piegarono sulle spalle di Odino. Tirando indietro la testa, lui socchiuse gli occhi verso di lei, uno azzurro chiaro, l'altro vuoto.  
"Sono vecchio e logoro, Frigga, ma non sono ancora cieco." Sporgendosi verso Gungnir dove era posta contro al tavolo, Odino rimise la benda sull'occhio di nuovo e si alzò in piedi. "Fede in Loki, allora. Ma ho paura che lui avrà bisogno di più della sua mente abile e degli artigli di ghiaccio."  
"Lui ha di più," gli ricordò Frigga, tirandosi indietro quando Odino si girò verso le porte. "Un cuore, una mente e un anima non sono così facili da gettare via." Le parole fermarono i suoi piedi, facendolo esitare per il momento più breve.  
"I tuoi indovinelli mi fanno venire il mal di testa, donna," disse Odino pesantemente, scuotendo la testa. Trascinò la porta aprendola con la mano libera. "Sederò sul trono stanotte. Il sonno può venire più tardi."  
"Thor sta già aspettando accanto ad Heimdall," disse Frigga dietro a lui.  
Odino semplicemente abbaiò una risata e si avviò fuori dalla porta.  
"Allora Loki avrà un pubblico di molti."  
***

### La residenza di Tony Stark - Malibu California 

Anche con l'elettricità di nuovo ripristinata, c'era qualcosa di scolorito e sterile nella sua casa.  
Erano ancora alti soffitti e muri color crema, luce calda, aria artificiale e caminetti costruiti. Finestre vetrate doppie che correvano lungo tutto il muro del soggiorno, rivelando mare oscuro e stelle luminose all'esterno. L'aria nella casa puzzava di stantio; resa così dalle porte chiuse e dalla mancanza d'uso. Erano passati solo alcuni mesi ma c'era una distinta mancanza di calore internamente. Il frigorifero era vuoto. La credenza conteneva del cibo in scatola e poche altre cose che non si guastavano. Apparentemente qualcuno non si aspettava che tornasse in alcun momento. Pepper, senza dubbio.  
Tony era passato in ogni stanza della casa tre volte prima che il suo telefono si accendesse di nuovo, pigolando un tono artificiale che gli diede sui nervi. Strano, le cose che ti lasci dimenticare quando vivi in un castello magico. Telefonate. Interruttori.  
"Pepper," disse, la voce roca. "Come stanno le tue piante?"  
"Le mie...stanno bene," disse Pepper, sembrando sbalordita. "Tony sto arrivando da te adesso. Hai di nuovo l'elettricità in casa vero? Happy non ti ha solo lasciato li?"  
"Ho dovuto minacciare un azione legale per farlo andare," disse Tony, accendendo e spegnendo pigramente l'interruttore sul muro più vicino a se. Luce accesa, luce spenta. Luce accesa. Miracoli. "Sto bene. Sono tornato. Mi serve un, ah... puoi farmi un riassunto del mondo mentre ero via?"  
"No," replicò strettamente Pepper. Le gomme stridettero e sibilarono nel sottofondo crepitante della telefonata. "Hai JARVIS per quello. Mi serve che tu mi dica cosa è successo a te. Come sei scappato? Lo hai ucciso? Sei ferito?"  
Servirono una serie di imbarazzanti secondi a Tony per rendersi conto di chi indicasse Pepper con 'lui'. Loki. Pelle blu, occhi rossi, voce ruggente, ghiaccio tremendo. Quel Loki. Non quello che Tony aveva lasciato dietro di se laggiù.  
Luce spenta, luce accesa. Tony guardò la sua mano muoversi sopra all'interruttore come ipnotizzato.  
"Tony?"  
Tony batté gli occhi svegliandosi.  
"Va bene," disse non sapendo cosa fosse bene e cosa non lo fosse. "Non parlare e guida. Sembra che tu stia per decollare. Quanto sei lontana?"  
"Circa un ora," replicò lei, la sua voce rotta. "Tony Io..."  
"Con calma, Potts. Sto bene, sono al sicuro. Sono a casa." Batté le palpebre alla luce invitante del soggiorno, chiedendosi se potesse dormire. "JARVIS mi allerterà quando arrivi. Credo mi serva un riposino."  
Il respiro che lei lanciò sembrò doloroso attraverso l'audio senza mani.  
"Ben tornato a casa, Signor Stark."  
"Grazie, Signorina Potts."  
La chiamata si sconnesse. Tony lasciò scivolare via la mano dall'interruttore mentre si dirigeva nel soggiorno forzandosi a sprofondarsi nel cuoio pallido. Avrebbe potuto scendere giù nell'officina e aspettare li, avrebbe potuto accendere i suoi sistemi e ridare voce a JARVIS, forse anche avere una conversazione reale con un pezzo di tecnologia che non aveva dovuto scaldare e battere su una forgia. Forse tornare indietro nel mondo.  
Il suo telefono suonò di nuovo facendolo sobbalzare. Il suo dito scivolò sullo schermo prima che registrasse il movimento, il vecchio mantello di divertimento tagliente e stizzoso sarcasmo che scendeva sulle sue spalle.  
"Rhodes, dimmi: come diavolo sei riuscito a perdermi due volte?" chiese Tony, impacchettando tutta la curiosità gentile che poteva gestire nella sua voce. "Davvero, ti degrado da migliore amico a fornitore di caffè, questo è inaccettabile..."  
"Mi sei mancato, amico," replicò Rhodey, la sua voce che vacillava in una risata. "Adesso prova a liberarti di me. Sarò incollato a te come quella bionda tentacolata alla riunione dell'MIT che continuava a spingermi sulle piante in vaso."  
"In sua difesa, tu stavi monopolizzando la mia attenzione per tutta la serata." Tony sorrise al nulla, lasciando che la familiarità delle loro battute si riversasse sulla sua pelle. "Sei disgustosamente bisognoso, davvero." Rhodey rise nel ricevitore, ma sembrava che ci fosse pressione dietro a lui; qualcosa che diminuiva il suo sollievo. Strano, pensò Tony. Non si era mai accorto di cose simili prima. Forse osservare le persone per due interi mesi aveva i suoi vantaggi.  
"Va bene, Rhodey." le sue parole erano sommesse, affettuose. "So che la mia nuova direzione per l'azienda è stata qualcosa con cui venire a patti. So che non ho spiegato una dannata cosa."  
"Non va bene. Nulla di quello che è successo quel giorno era buono, Tony." Rhodey lasciò uscire un lieve sospiro. Tony lo immaginò aggrottato al soffitto, forse battendo le dita contro la scrivania. "Il mio lavoro e la mia carriera sono importanti per me, certo, ma tra Pepper e JARVIS e te che sei sparito di nuovo..."si affievolì brevemente. "Lo sai che non ti chiederò cosa ti è successo, ma dimmi solo questo: è pericoloso? Quel posto, quel... uomo di ghiaccio di cui hai parlato Pepper? E' una minaccia?"  
Obiettivamente, Tony sapeva che Rhodey stava chiedendolo come un membro dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti. Minacce potenziali sul suolo di casa erano il suo pane e burro - nullificarle prima che potessero lasciare il terreno anche di più quindi. Gli toccava ancora un nervo scoperto giù nel profondo. Winterheart e Loki erano qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa di diverso. Natasha e Clint, ovunque fossero loro erano, loro erano nella piccola categoria delle cose che Tony contava come sue.  
"Il posto è una prigione," replicò Tony, lasciando parte della stanchezza scivolare nella sua voce. "Il tipo al suo interno non ha alcun problema con nessuno." Nessuno salvo se stesso.  
"E il ghiaccio? E' vero?" Rhodey suonava cautamente ostinato. "C'è qualcosa la fuori che può congelare con le mani?"  
Le sue mani, i suoi piedi, e se eri davvero fortunato, tutta la pelle su cui potevi mettere le mani. Ma solo dopo che aveva salvato la vita di una donna che aveva cercato di ucciderlo. Tony appoggiò di nuovo la testa nel cuoio soffice del bracciolo e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Ho difficoltà a credere che esista," disse Tony. "Ma l'ho visto fare cose che non posso spiegare. Il bastardo mi ha salvato, ad esempio."  
"Ti ha salvato la vita?"  
"Si." anche quello.  
Prima che Rhodey potesse replicare, il campanello della casa suonò in una risonante cacofonia; sommessa, ma comunque troppo forte per rompere il silenzio. Aliena. Elettronica. Il che era... era stato via un paio di mesi, non anni. Tornare indietro nel mondo della moderna tecnologia non si supponeva facesse male.  
"Lascia che ti richiami," disse Tony, alzandosi in piedi con un grugnito. "Sembra che qualcun altro sappia che sono a casa." Terminando la chiamata con un dito, si diresse alla porta principale. C'erano solo quattro persone che avrebbero logicamente saputo che era tornato nel mondo, e aveva già parlato con tre di loro.  
Tirando la porta aperta, Tony fu salutato dal distante rumore di un elicottero che spegneva i rotori sulla pista e il viso meravigliato di Obadiah Stane. Tony immaginò che lui dovesse sembrare lo stesso. Obie non aveva preso l'elicottero dell'azienda per una gita gioiosa da quando Tony gli aveva detto che sembrava un'ape rabbiosa infilata nel cappello di qualche anziana signora.  
Quando il silenzio si allungava troppo in la, Obadiah tese una borsa di cibo turco fumante.  
"Hai un posto dove posso mettere giù questa roba, o mi fisserai per tutta la notte?"  
"Non ho ordinato una consegna da un socio in affari che mi disapprova," disse Tony socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Obadiah batté le palpebre. Tony batté le palpebre di rimando.  
"Sei una merda, Stark." gli disse Obadiah, un sorriso che si formava sulla sua bocca barbuta. "E tu sei assolutamente l'inferno per le nostre azioni. Cristo, spero tu non sia offeso quando ti dico che a volte vorrei che fossi morto."  
"E' un sentimento popolare in alcuni circoli," replicò Tony, un sorriso che si apriva sul suo viso. "Sei davvero divenuto più vecchio di cinque anni in due mesi? Lo sai dovrebbe essere un record da qualche parte..."  
"Togliti di torno e lasciami mettere giù il tuo dannato cibo," disse Obadiah, la sua risata un brontolio affettuoso nella sua gola. "Tutto questo stare in piedi fa male alle mie ginocchia da ricco vecchio signore.  
"Deve essere la gotta," replicò Tony, spostandosi di lato mentre Obadiah marciava nella sua casa, diretto dritto nella sua cucina senza ulteriori commenti. "Dovrei smettere di comperarti quei cesti per gourmet ogni Natale."  
"Ah-ha," disse Obadiah seccamente, sparendo dietro un angolo. "Forse dovrei iniziare a mettere un collare attorno al tuo collo così la smetti di perderti. Castelli di ghiaccio e mondi magici. E poi? Ti troveremo nudo nella pentola d'oro alla fine dell'arcobaleno?"  
Grugnendo a se stesso, Tony chiuse la porta e seguì Obadiah in cucina, ascoltando il fruscio della plastica e del cartone. Fidandosi che Obadiah mandasse via le cose sentimentali e andasse dritto ai fatti. Era rinfrescante in un certo modo. Era troppo presto per parlare di esperienze e di cosa era successo la. Ma era comunque Obie; affari, azioni, media, contratti, soldi.  
"Vai a fare una doccia mentre io preparo," disse Obadiah mentre si avvicinava. "Sembri il barbone sulla quinta che mi chiede sempre se sono il fratello di Santa. Copri quel reattore prima che qualche gruppo interessato volante possa vedere le luci accese e venire a dare un occhiata lungo la costa." Obadiah stava afferrando i piatti dagli armadi e tirando fuori il cibo fresco dai contenitori di carta, afferrando un ampio coltello dal blocco sul piano di lavoro per tagliarla in pezzi. "Hai sempre apprezzato l'agnello con la feta, giusto? Dieci minuti ed è pronto. Quindici ed è mio."  
"Mi servono almeno altri cinque minuti per gestire il fatto che hai cambiato la mia ultima direttiva e rimesso la compagnia a produrre armi." Punto per lui. "Non mangiare il mio cibo."  
Aveva senso da una prospettiva business, Tony pensò mentre afferrava una pila di abiti e saltava nella doccia, guardando il flusso sfrigolante di acqua mentre colpiva le piastrelle perfettamente lisce nel box. Quando era tornato dall'Afghanistan, aveva dichiarato che avrebbe smesso di produrre armi alle Stark Industries. Due settimane dopo era stato dichiarato scomparso. Con nessuna direzione possibile se non quella che avevano sempre auto, ovviamente Obadiah avrebbe riportato la compagnia ai vecchi piani.  
Quello avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire arrabbiato. Avrebbe dovuto fargli sentire qualcosa, almeno. Ma mentre Tony piegava la testa verso lo spruzzo caldo e lasciava che il costoso sapone al profumo di legno di sandalo scorresse sulla sua pelle in rivoli, tutto quello che si sentiva era di essere fuori posto. Fuori luogo. Fuori squadra. Forse stava spingendosi troppo avanti; erano passate solo un paio d'ore, davvero. Ma l'idea di cercare di occuparsi di armi di nuovo in produzione gli dava meno problemi che la conoscenza che da qualche parte nel deserto la sua tecnologia era ancora usata per combattere una guerra dal lato sbagliato. Se la perdita poteva essere eliminata, quanto si sarebbero sentito male se...  
Stupidi pensieri, Tony disse a se stesso, fermando l'acqua e afferrando un asciugamano sulla sbarra. Doveva calmarsi, gli serviva andare e mangiare qualcosa di delizioso che era fatto da qualcuno con due mani e non uno sbadigliante spazio dietro ad una saracinesca. Perché quello era il mondo reale, e nel mondo reale Tony Stark aveva un ruolo da recitare, esattamente come tutti gli altri.  
Tony Stark stava bene.  
Tony Stark aveva fame.  
Tony Stark era del tutto pronto a parlare di affari di nuovo.  
Quando tornò giù dalle scale, a piedi nudi sulle piastrelle fresche, Obadiah senza parole tirò fuori un piatto dal forno e gli e lo tese con il canovaccio. Tenere in caldo il cibo per lui. O c'erano notizie terribili, oppure era davvero mancato a Obadiah. Dandogli un occhiata scettica, Tony afferrò un panino addizionale e una ciotola di hummus e si diresse in soggiorno.  
"Non stai cercando di fare il papà, vero?"  
"Cosa, un quinto di scotch e un orecchino all'orecchio?" disse Obadiah con uno sguardo, prendendo il suo piatto. Sbottonandosi e togliendosi la giacca grigia dell'abito, arrotolò le maniche e sedette accanto a Tony, gettandogli un tovagliolo di carta. "Sarò onesto, Pepper lo ha fatto sembrare come se non saresti mai tornato indietro senza aiuto. Non abbiamo trovato nulla quando abbiamo cercato nel canyon. Ho messo alcuni dei tuoi migliori geeks la fuori con i loro scanner. Sembravano come un mucchio di uomini spaziali che filmavano un video musicale."  
"Hai portato la fuori la Ricerca e Sviluppo?" chiese Tony fra un morso di pane fresco e dell'agnello caldo. Il cremoso salato sapore del formaggio che si spandeva sulla sua lingua. Era il paradiso. Perché non aveva cercato di crearlo con Cuoco quando era stato via? A Loki sarebbe piaciuto..." Scanner termici, radio, a particelle - ehi, ehi, sto ancora parlando Inglese qui Obie, non fissarmi così. Ma sono toccato, davvero. Ho pensato di certo che Pepper avrebbe detto 'castello magico' e tu l'avresti rinchiusa."  
Obadiah prese un enorme morso del suo pasto, ma i suoi occhi dicevano molto mentre finiva il boccone.  
"Quella donna è formidabile quando gli importa di qualcosa. Se mi fossi rifiutato penso che mi avrebbe sparato sotto il tavolo." Spazzandosi briciole dalla sua barba pulita, Obadiah non guardava Tony come quando lui chiese, "Sei ferito in qualche modo?"  
"No." allo sguardo corrucciato che gli arrivò, Tony si piegò avanti e arrotolò la gamba dei suoi jeans. "Sono stato morso da un lupo gigante. Questo conta?"  
"Suppongo potrebbe," replicò Obadiah, sembrando pensieroso. Tony tornò a mangiare. "Come va il contatore?"  
"Continua a contare. Non ho nulla da mangiare qui?" Tony si diresse di nuovo in cucina. Sotto alla sua maglietta, il reattore arc sembrava bruciare più forte che mai. Si, continua a contare.  
"Acqua di tubo e molti liquori direi," disse Obadiah, finendo la sua cena con alcuni rapidi, decisivi morsi. "Pepper ha pulito tutto prima che l'energia fosse tolta. Dov'è JARVIS , comunque? Non mi ha salutato come fa di solito. Non dirmi che è infine stanco che io flirti con lui?"  
"Era stanco della cosa dal primo giorno. Dice che lo vuoi solo per il suo bell'aspetto classico." Versando due bicchieri d'acqua dal rubinetto, Tony ne tese uno a Obadiah mentre si avvicinava con il piatto vuoto. Il bicchiere venne fatto scivolare indietro senza una parola. "E' in silenzio mentre metto a posto le cose. Serviti al bar."  
Obie andò a fare esattamente quello, lasciando Tony a riempire la lavastoviglie con movimenti meccanici. Piatti. Cuoco aveva sempre...  
"Come vanno gli affari, comunque?"  
"Sono affari," replicò Obadiah, abbaiando una risata mentre si versava uno scotch e soda. "Vanno bene. Il consiglio ha capovolto la tua decisione, Tony. Le ami sono tutto quello che loro sanno fare, e i piccoli uomini ricchi sono facilmente spaventati quando qualcosa li tocca nella tasca di dietro." i suoi occhi azzurro pallido brillavano di buon umore. "Se vuoi uccidere metà di loro in un colpo, possiamo fare un altra conferenza stampa."  
Conferenze stampa. Giusto. Abiti e macchine fotografiche e...  
Cosa è successo laggiù?  
Mi hanno aperto gli occhi.  
Tony svuotò il suo bicchiere con un ultimo, lungo sorso e lo mise nella lavastoviglie, sbattendo la porta con più forza di quanta fosse stata necessaria.  
"Avete trovato come i Dieci Anelli sono riusciti a ottenere Tecnologia Stark?"  
"Il manifesto militare originale aveva un carico in meno," disse Obadiah, piegandosi sul bar con un gomito. "Falsificato, puoi crederci? L'ultimo carico di armi pesanti era stato agguantato prima di raggiungere la destinazione. Una pallottola per entrambi gli autisti e i due sul retro, e le nostre armi sono andate." Obadiah prese un sorso del suo scotch tenendosi. "Rhodes ha lanciato un paio dei nostri avanzi sul loro campo mentre eri andato. Non sentiremo più parlare di loro."  
La bocca di Tony si strinse. Morti, allora. Non che lui si sentisse imbrogliato da qualche misura di vendetta, ma come avrebbe potuto essere possibile un raid aereo senza un accesso concesso alla regione.  
"Hai firmato il rilascio di un Jericho."  
"Bene, volevano averne uno così tanto, perché non darglielo?" sorridendo quel sorriso da squalo degli affari, Obadiah fece un brindisi. "Temuti e rispettati, Tony. Nessuno ci vorrebbe se non facciamo un affermazione. Le vendite sono aumentate del trecento per cento da quando sei sparito."  
Tornò di nuovo a Tony; quel pensiero che aveva avuto nella doccia. Un pensiero decisamente pericoloso. Stupido? Forse. Ma l'eredità non era solo quello che tuo padre forzava in un figlio con la sua morte prematura. Non erano solo affari, o denaro o un cognome che facevano girare le teste. Due mesi prima non era stato nessuno, solo un viso in un castello di pietra.  
Poteva diventare di nuovo nessuno.  
"Se indicassi di essere aperto all'idea," iniziò lentamente Tony, sentendo il suo cuore battere forte ed esaltato nel suo petto, "Tu ed il consiglio comperereste la mia quota di controllo nelle Stark Industries?"  
Obadiah fissò Tony per tre interi secondi prima di bere il resto del suo drink e riempirlo di nuovo - stavolta senza la soda. Schiarì la gola stranamente mentre chiudeva lo scotch e lo rimetteva nell'armadio.  
"Tu venderesti a me, figliolo?"  
"Ci ho pensato," ammise Tony. Era stato più facile di quanto si aspettasse. "Lo spettacolo continua - senza il mio nome ovviamente - e io inseguo altri interessi. Ammettilo, Obie; l'azienda non ha bisogno di me con il portafoglio d'armi che ha adesso. Dammi l'assicurazione che le armi pesanti rimangono in mani americane, e io -"  
"Cosa avrebbe detto Howard?" disse Obadiah, tagliando corto il quasi accordo di Tony. "Gesù, Tony, sei appena tornato da dio solo sa cosa, sei stato disperso due volte in sette mesi, non stai - non stai pensando."  
"Howard?" ripeté Tony, la sua risata incredula. "Davvero pensi che me ne importi un cazzo del mio vecchio a questo punto? Ho portato avanti l'azienda perché si supponeva lo facessi. Ho inventato nuovi progetti e armi perché si supponeva lo facessi, perché ero bravo a farlo. Ma tu sei l'azienda, Obadiah, non io. Io voglio solo..."  
"Farmi venire un dannato infarto, ecco cosa vuoi fare," disse Obadiah, le sue sopracciglia che si avvicinavano in un aggrottarsi temporalesco. "Pensi che scambiare Stark con Stane sul logo sia la sola ripercussione? Pensi che ti lascerebbero stare se lo fai? Tu sei Tony Stark: salvo essere catturato di nuovo, la sola pace che troverai sarà nella tua dannata tomba. Piantala di scappare e sii uomo al riguardo."  
Tony rise. Qualcosa di amaro e duro sorse nella sua gola.  
"Adesso, mi stai facendo la paternale."  
"Oh, merda," imprecò Obadiah. Lanciò indietro il suo secondo drink e si avvicinò a Tony, le sue grosse mani calde sulla curva delle spalle di Tony. Lo sguardo sul suo viso poteva essere definito solo come addolorato. "Sei un piccolo bastardo, incasini il consiglio con ogni possibilità che hai e devo prendere le pillole per la pressione solo per quello. Ma sei il cuore e l'anima di questa azienda, così come era il tuo vecchio. Certo lui era un insopportabile cazzone a volte," disse Obadiah, sorridendo mentre Tony tradiva una piccola risata, "Ma mi sono abituato a gestire gli Stark e ci sono alcune cose che non puoi di certo negare. Tu sei l'azienda."  
"Non la vuoi," disse Tony lentamente, dicendolo ad alta voce. Obadiah rise.  
"Stai scherzando? Sto sbavando sulla mia cravatta nuova. Ma quello che non farò sarà accettare un offerta dovuta ad un momento emotivo." Facendo scivolare le mani sulle spalle di Tony, batté le sue mani da grande orso sui due lati del viso di Tony. I suoi occhi erano gentili. "Prendi fiato, ragazzino. Fai qualcosa nella tua officina. Sveglia JARVIS. Vai a fare sesso. Mangia, bevi e lascia che il morso sulla tua gamba finisca di guarire. Bevi qualcosa mentre lo fai. Parleremo della tua proposta fra qualche settimana, se sentirai ancora che è qualcosa che vuoi davvero fare. Io gestisco la stampa."  
In piedi li, sentendosi danneggiato e strano e un po' perso, le parole di Obadiah erano tutto quello che a Tony serviva sentire. No, Obadiah non voleva parlare dei suoi sentimenti, o di quello che era successo a Winterheart. Non gli importava neppure davvero se Tony gli mentiva sul fatto di stare bene. L'azienda era la sua linfa vitale, ancora e ancora. Sentirlo spazzare via l'offerta era stato uno shock, ma solo nella parte di lui che avrebbe voluto impressionare Obadiah, allo stesso modo in cui voleva impressionare Howard. Solo una aveva funzionato alla fine.  
"Avremo questa discussione fra qualche settimana, allora," disse Tony, cercando di sorridere. "Solo non dire alla stampa che sto avendo di nuovo un collasso da DSPT. Se mi viene chiesto di parlare ancora ad una raccolta fondi..."  
"Lo gestisco io," disse Obadiah risoluto. Dando a Tony un gentile colpo sulla schiena, lo girò attorno per le spalle e lo diresse verso il divano. "Finisci di mangiare prima che arrivi Pepper. Voglio essere fuori da qui per allora. Lei è un assistente brillante, ma mio dio, è ossessionata dalle carte se non sono firmate immediatamente."  
Decidere il piano industriale aziendale non era una cosa da perseguire ancora, Tony tornò alla sua seduta e fece a pezzi il pane bianco, immergendolo in una ciotola di hummus e mangiandolo con movimenti meccanici. Non ci volle molto prima che stesse ammucchiandolo sul pane, chiedendosi dove diavolo fosse stato Obadiah a prendere del cibo così buono. Per qualcuno che non sembrava curarsene tanto, di certo si era dato molto da fare per riportare gentilmente Tony nel mondo. Guardalo, pensò Tony. Pulito, che cenava e faceva piani. Come un bravo ragazzo.  
Dieci minuti dopo, suonò il campanello. JARVIS, anche se silenziato, aprì la porta per dare accesso a qualcuno che Tony aveva visto l'ultima volta nella cella della torre.  
"Tony?" chiamò Pepper. Obadiah si irrigidì e fece un cenno di falso saluto andando alla porta del terrazzo, ammiccando a Tony. "Ho delle cose qui... oh! Obadiah. Ho visto l'elicottero, ma..." In difficoltà sotto il peso di una grossa scatola, ovviamente portata da qualche parte, Pepper barcollò sui suoi tacchi alti, prima che Obadiah si sporgesse per farla stare in equilibrio, prendendo la scatola con un lieve sorriso. "Grazie. La cosa pesa una tonnellata." lei si Girò e sorrise a Tony, gli occhi lucidi.  
"Secondo i miei calcoli, Potts, non puoi essere arrivata in questo tempo senza andare oltre i limiti di velocità," disse Tony, finendo il suo ultimo pezzo di pane e saltando in piedi. "Ora che cosa devo dubitare; la tua stretta fibra morale o la mia intelligenza?"  
"Penso che tu sappia quale delle due è meglio dubitare," disse Pepper per prima cosa, con calma sbottonò la giacca del suo abito in modo da poter aprire meglio le braccia. "Permesso di abbracciare il mio capo?"  
Tony cercò di sorridere. "Tecnicamente al momento non sono il tuo capo."  
Pepper diede un occhiata a Obadiah che sollevò un sopracciglio. Lui tossì.  
"Signorina Potts, è qui trasferita di nuovo alle dipendenze personali del signor Tony Stark."  
"Grazie, Signor Stane." Tony si permise di rilassarsi mentre Pepper faceva un passo avanti, mettendo la sua forma più piccola contro la sua e . assolutamente stritolandolo in un abbraccio. "Tony, ti ucciderò se mai cercherai di fare qualcosa di così incredibilmente stupido di nuovo. Onestamente mi procurerò un lanciarazzi dalla camera blindata per i test e ti spedisco all'inferno. Non avresti dovuto scambiare i nostri posti. Non avresti dovuto fare qualcosa di simile per la mia vita."  
Tony riluttantemente la tirò più vicina mentre sentiva la sua voce spezzarsi stranamente. Il suo mento scavava nella sua spalla ma non disse nulla mentre Obadiah discretamente se ne andava, mettendo la scatola che Pepper aveva portato sul tavolo da caffè. Qualsiasi cosa purché non dovesse guardare Pepper Potts sforzarsi di non piangere.  
Tony voleva sentirsi peggio al riguardo, ma immaginare la sua vita se avesse semplicemente voltato le spalle lasciandola in quella cella, lasciando Loki nella sua paurosa rabbia, lasciando Clint nella sua conchiglia di ferita gentilezza, non avendo neppure incontrato Natasha e sperimentato le sue miriadi di complessità - Pepper gli aveva fatto un favore e non lo sapeva neppure.  
Perciò si tenne e non si scusò, premendo un amaro bacio sui suoi capelli fragranti cercando di non ricordare gli altri che aveva tenuto stretti contro di se, non più di quattro ore prima.  
"Che cosa sono questi?" chiese Obadiah, rompendo il silenzio. Stava tirando fuori degli oggetti metallici dalla scatola. Ciascuno era della dimensione di una luce solare da giardino, con la stessa dimensione di paletto per piantarli su ciascuno. Le teste erano a bulbo con qualcosa che sembrava un folle contatore Geiger e una strana linea di luci. "Pepper?"  
"Oh," disse Pepper, tirandosi indietro e girandosi verso la scatola. "Arrivano dal Dottor Foster. Lei si occupa di - sequestri effettuati tramite condotti spaziotemporali focalizzati, o come li chiama lei. Penso che non servano a nulla, adesso, davvero. Devo rimandarglieli domani."  
Rapimento tramite condotto spaziotemporale focalizzato, Tony pensò mentre prendeva un altro oggetto che sembrava una corta lancia dalla scatola. Ce n'erano quattro in tutto, tutti identici. Obadiah gli diede una lettera senza parole, sollevando un sopracciglio che diceva 'vorrai leggere questa'.  
Cara Virginia,  
Capisco il tuo problema e mi piacerebbe fare tutto quello che posso per aiutare.  
Sfortunatamente, come te, sono sotto sorveglianza SHIELD. Il mio partner è di grande interesse per loro, perciò non posso venire a trovarti e parlare di queste cose in persona senza sollevare sospetti. Spero che tu capisca, e davvero penso che tu lo faccia - non è per noi stessi che davvero ci siamo spinti così lontano.  
Quello che trovi nella scatola è una serie di stabilizzatori di condotto spaziotemporale. Quattro, per essere precisi. Se li metti insieme attorno al punto dove credi che lui sia sparito, potrebbero aprire l'ultimo portale conosciuto. Sono dei catalizzatori, in linguaggio semplice. Ti daranno le ultime coordinate.  
Non so se potranno essere di qualche aiuto per te ora, ma io ci proverei. Se lo trovi, per qualche colpo di fortuna, mi piacerebbe parlargli. Sento che ci sono molte cose che potremo imparare l'uno dall'altra.  
Con cordialità 

Jane Foster  
P.S.: di a Coulson che non sono ancora dispiaciuta di avergli spaccato la faccia negli anni ottanta.  
Tony scandì la lettera tre volte, mettendola in memoria prima di guardare a Pepper ad occhi spalancati.  
"Pepper, che cosa hai fatto mentre ero via?"  
Sentendo una lite, Obadiah si scusò e se ne andò di soppiatto alla porta. Qualcosa riguardo rifornimento e lasciare qualche povero bastardo sulla sedia del pilota per un ora.  
Tony fece un cenno semi gentile mentre andava e guardò di nuovo alla lettera, confuso oltre ogni misura. Improvvisamente parte di quello che Rhodey aveva detto aveva senso. Fra lui, Pepper e JARVIS...  
"Svegliati, ragazzino," disse Tony guardando storto il sensore più vicino. "Hai qualche segreto da condividere."  
"Le mie scuse più sincere, signore, ma posso ricordarle del suo abuso esagerato della funzione mute?" JARVIS sembrava a metà strada fra il guadagnare autonomia in modo da poter folgorare Tony la prossima volta che avrebbe cercato di fare un toast. "Se fossi stato in grado di parlare, la assicuro che qualsiasi argomento che avrebbe avuto bisogno di essere gestito sarebbe stato sollevato ormai."  
"Ciao JARVIS," disse Pepper allegramente, pulendo l'orlo della palpebra inferiore con un unghia esperta. "Mi sei mancato."  
"Anche lei a me, Pepper. Ha provato la ricetta dei pancake al lette e burro che le ho mandato? Sono caldamente raccomandati da vari siti web."  
"Si! JARVIS devi mandarmi tutto quello che hai." disse Pepper, i suoi occhi che divenivano confusi. "Erano assolutamente da orgasmo, specialmente con quel burro di mandorle caldo che mi hai raccomandato."  
Tony fissò mentre le luci del soggiorno divenivano innaturalmente brillanti e calde, prima di tornare alla loro solita luminosità. Batté due volte le palpebre verso le impressioni che lasciò la luce sulla sua retina.  
"JARVIS, sei appena arrossito?" un altro pensiero lo colpì. "L'hai appena chiamata Pepper?"  
Prendendo la lettera e uno dei paletti per il canale spaziotemporale da Tony, Pepper li rimise nella scatola con un sorriso. Abbottonando la giacca, si diresse in cucina con un movimento sicuro delle anche che Tony non poteva ricordare di aver visto prima. Peggio, i sensori di JARVIS seguivano ogni sua mossa.  
"Ohi," disse Tony a se stesso, sgomento.  
"Le mie scuse, signore, ma la Signorina Potts ed io abbiamo costruito una benefica associazione in sua assenza. Nel nome di riuscire a liberarla, ovviamente. Il colonnello Rhodes era anche più che di aiuto nella nostra sfida condivisa."  
"Ci scommetto," disse Tony distante, guardando nella scatola che quella dottoressa Foster aveva spedito. Stabilizzatori di tunnel spazio temporali. Probabilmente agganciati per attivare qualsiasi residuo di particelle presente nell'area dell'ultimo trasporto, se la sua conoscenza generale dell'astrofisica era ancora aggiornata. I residui di particelle non stavano in giro per sempre comunque, e anche Tony sapeva che le cose fatte in casa come quelle staffe potevano lavorare con quello che c'era ancora li, nell'aria e nel suolo, aspettando. In qualche settimana non ci sarebbe stato nulla da attivare. In cinque settimane... non ci sarebbe stato proprio nulla.  
Quello che Tony teneva fra le mani era un modo per tornare a Winterheart prima che si spezzasse l'incantesimo di Loki. Forse un modo per convincerlo che potevano farlo insieme, che potevano combattere le probabilità messe contro di lui. Un modo per...  
Un modo per andare contro l'ultimo desiderio di Loki che Tony vivesse la sua vita.  
Loki aveva cercato di ridargli indietro la vita. Libera dalla magia, dalle responsabilità, dai legami - libera da lui, e da tutto il bagaglio maledetto che aveva portato nel momento in cui Tony aveva guardato a lui e aveva pensato importante. Se era possibile essere egoisti e altruisti allo stesso tempo, Tony ci riusciva davvero bene. Scappare dalla realtà con la scusa di aiutare Loki? Se ne sarebbe accorto in un istante. Peggio, sarebbe stato furioso sapendo che Tony aveva volontariamente ignorato una decisione che aveva preso con tale gravità.  
Tony non poteva correre indietro laggiù. Non per Loki, perché non avrebbe aiutato. Non per se stesso, perché sarebbe stato scappare via. Che non vi fosse modo di ringraziare il gigante di ghiaccio che gli aveva insegnato tanto su se stesso e sul suo potere di cambiare le cose.  
Il solo modo di onorarlo... bene, era vivere. In qualche modo, l'idea lo faceva domandarsi se Yinsen e Loki sarebbero andati d'accordo. Entrambi avevano idee simili riguardo Tony, per dirne una. Uno gli aveva detto di non sprecare la sua vita. L'altro...  
L'altro voleva solo ridargliela, in fondo.  
"Hai mangiato tutto lo hummus?" chiese Pepper, frusciando mentre guardava la borsa di plastica scartata del cibo da asporto. "Odio la zuppa di barbabietole. JARVIS, possiamo ordinare qualcosa di delizioso e farlo consegnare qui? E un ordine completo di alimentari per il mattino - sai quello che piace a Tony. Mettici dentro anche dei germogli di grano. Fallo discretamente."  
"Sono a vostra disposizione," disse JARVIS, sembrando troppo gentile per il gusto di Tony. "Devo dire, che sono compiaciuto di essermi comportato in modo molto legale stasera."  
Tony batté le palpebre, portando la sua attenzione dalla scatola aperta di picchetti.  
"Modo legale?" ripeté. "JARVIS, hai commesso crimini?"  
"Nulla che possa essere tracciato a lei, signore," replicò JARVIS, come se non significasse nulla. In cucina, Pepper rise un poco. Fu allora che Tony iniziò ad avere l'impressione che il mondo non fosse semplicemente stato ad aspettare che lui tornasse da Winterheart. Mentalmente, combinò JARVIS, Pepper e Rhodey insieme in tutti i possibili scenari che potevano essere relativi al liberarlo da Winterheart. Aggiungendogli il jolly di un astrofisica e un organizzazione chiamata SHIELD...  
Bene. Merda.  
Pepper ebbe pietà di lui, portando una Black Russian in una mano e un martini per se. Niente olive, ma l'intenzione era chiaramente li.  
"Tony," disse lei, i suoi occhi che brillavano acuti, "Non pensavi che ti avessimo lasciato marcire, vero?"  
Tony si lasciò cadere giù di botto, prendendo un bruciante sorso di caffè liquore e vodka. Il cubo di ghiaccio che stava nella sua bocca era quasi doloroso. Lo tenne fino a che si sciolse in acqua fredda attraverso la sua lingua.  
"Dimmi tutto."  
Forse c'era di più nella vita che la magia e il ghiaccio di Winterheart. Forse gli amici significavano di più di quanto facessero prima.  
Tornare nel mondo, Tony disse a se stesso, e fece un sorriso.  
Forse era ora, dopo tutto.


	16. Capitolo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[N.d.T.] Sono in ritardo... mi spiace ma ho lavorato nei 2 weekend scorsi..._

### La residenza di Tony Stark - Malibu California

Tra Pepper e JARVIS e ad un certo punto anche una chiamata a Rhodey, Tony sentì l'intera storia delle loro folli avventure mentre lui era dentro a Winterheart.  
Dalle scansioni di Solstice Canyon, JARVIS che spiava nei files di Obadiah e conseguentemente veniva hackerato da una oscura agenzia governativa chiamata SHIELD, commettendo una ampia quantità di guerra cibernetica domestica contro tale oscura agenzia, Pepper li aveva minacciati per far togliere la sorveglianza (Tony non avrebbe dimenticato la cosa in alcun caso) e andando ben lontano per trovare una esperta astrofisica con un interesse in tunnel spaziotemporali magici.... era folle. Pepper aveva fatto tutto per liberarlo. Mentre Tony aveva cercato ogni cosa dentro al castello, lei qui aveva cercato dall'esterno usando ogni risorsa a sua disposizione - e alcune che non avrebbe neppure dovuto essere in grado di toccare.  
"Ed io ho aiutato JARVIS ad usare la rete militare segreta per continuare a hackerare per cercare risposte," disse Rhodey dall'altoparlante, la sua voce che crepitava sulla linea. "E adesso ho appena confessato! E' una linea sicura, Tony?"  
"No," replicò assentemente Tony, ancora cercando di processare il loro racconto. "Andrai certamente in galera."  
"Gesù Cristo," imprecò Rhodey. Pepper semplicemente sospirò.  
"Ovviamente la linea è sicura," disse lei prima che Tony potesse parlare. "Tutte le chiamate che sono effettuate attraverso JARVIS sono crittografate con tre diversi algoritmi e decrittografate sull'altro lato del suo firewall." sorrise allo sguardo speculativo di Tony. "Almeno lo sono ora. lo SHIELD aveva usato un baco sul back end di JARVIS."  
"E' una misera scelta di parole, ma essenzialmente Pepper ha ragione. Lei è stata molto utile nel dirigere la mia attenzione."  
"Solo con il tuo consiglio, JARVIS," disse Pepper fissando uno dei sensori nascosti sul soffitto con occhio da aquila. I suoi occhi tornarono da Tony e brillarono di orgoglio. "Apparentemente quando tu sei via, io ho accesso amministrativo a tutte le funzioni più elevate di JARVIS. E' stata un ottima idea da parte tua."  
"Giusto," convenne Tony riluttantemente, battendo le palpebre di nuovo verso la freddamente composta testa rossa che non accettava alcun rimprovero da lui. "Fra voi tre, cosa avreste fatto - se non fossi stato rilasciato, avreste davvero potuto essere in grado di tirarmi fuori." si aggrottò. "Posto che l'energia residua nel canyon fosse sufficiente e la sensibilità di quelle attrezzature, comunque. Sono davvero incredibilmente ben fatte. Chi diavolo è la dottoressa Foster? JARVIS?  
"La Dottoressa Jane Foster è una rinomata astrofisica e una persona singolarmente ritirata il cui lavoro è correntemente finanziato dallo SHIELD. Controllano da vicino anche i suoi sviluppi e richiedono rapporti mensili su ogni progresso che lei fa." JARVIS sembrava tralasciare il resto delle informazioni per quello che interessava a Tony. "Lei ha altre due persone con simili autorizzazioni di sicurezza che lavorano con lei part-time. Il luogo remoto dove lavora è spesso invaso da curiosi cercatori di tempeste, visto che da quelle parti c'è un curiosamente alto manifestarsi di tempeste elettriche. Nata nel 1964, non è sposata e non ha figli."  
"Ragazza in gamba," borbottò Tony a se stesso, ispezionando i sensori fatti in casa e il fisso nocciolo energetico. Alimentati da un reattore arc, forse, con un po' di messe a punto avrebbe aumentato le possibilità che potesse aprire Winterheart cinque settimane più tardi. Ma non poteva pensare alla cosa adesso. Winterheart era nel passato. Doveva occuparsi di tutto quello che era successo. Loki non era la sola altra persona a cui doveva pensare. "JARVIS voglio che tu faccia un paio di ricerche personale. Natasha Romanoff, forse Romanov o Romanova e tutte le sue permutazioni. Appena sopra i trenta ad occhio. Capelli rossi, occhi verdi. Possibile nome in codice Black Widow..."  
"Trentasette corrispondenze nel database SHIELD. Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Ex operativa del KGB, bruciata più di tre anni fa mentre in missione sotto copertura. La fuga di identità si sospettava essere deliberata. Un incidente su un veicolo a motore a Washington DC è l'ultimo luogo ove è stata vista dagli ufficiali del governo. Dispersa. Presunta viva per ragioni non indicate."  
"Istinto di sopravvivenza, probabilmente," disse Tony, sorridendo un poco. "Bene. Tieni un occhio su qualsiasi menzione di lei - e dannazione, JARVIS sii certo di coprirti il culo se violi le agenzie di intelligence americane. Ricordami di ispezionare i tuoi aggiornamenti dei programmi domani." nell'angolo del suo occhio guardò Pepper mordere il suo labbro in un sorriso. "Cosa? Non iniziare neppure a dirmi che cosa hai fatto."  
Pepper non replicò, ma il suo sorriso divenne una leggera preoccupazione.  
"Okay, devo andare," disse Rhodey nel silenzio. "Ho volato tutto il giorno e ho un altro paio dei tuoi Dieci Anelli da cacciare domani."  
"Raza?" chiese Tony, la sua attenzione si acutizzava. Rhodey rise.  
"Diavolo no, quello lo abbiamo grattato via dalla sabbia un mese fa. Per qualche ragione non sono neppure scappati quando la pioggia è arrivata. L'intero campo si è alzato. Identificazione positiva su quasi tutti."  
Quelle erano buone notizie, ma era anche strano. Un raid aereo non arrivava in silenzio e mortalmente nella notte, non con la tecnologia che Raza e i suoi uomini avevano mostrato. Tony aveva supervisionato il progetto di quasi tutto di persona; c'erano degli scanner a lungo raggio seri da quelle parti. Era il modo in cui erano sopravvissuti così a lungo. Il sistema di grotte, gli scanner, i nascondigli e molte armi rubate. Per loro non accorgersi neppure del colpo che arrivava era interessante, per dir poco.  
"Posso avere il rapporto della cosa?" chiese Tony, i suoi pensieri volavano. "Incluso ogni tipo di rottame notabile o tecnologia collezionata sul posto."  
"Hai una sensazione?" Rhodey non sembrava più così stanco.  
"Si. Non una bella cosa."  
"Ti manderò tutto domattina quando sarò nel sistema. Tienimi aggiornato, Tony."  
"Dormi bene."  
"Anche tu." Rhodey si sconnesse dalla chiamata con uno sbuffo di risa.  
Piegandosi di nuovo sul divano, Tony studiò silenziosamente Pepper per un momento mentre impacchettava i paletti per il tunnel spazio temporale della dottoressa Foster insieme e piegava la lettera nella giacca del suo abito. Lei era venuta direttamente dal lavoro, ovviamente; per quanto non fosse puritana come lui aveva precedentemente creduto fosse, era ragionevolmente certo che avesse abiti diversi oltre ai costosi abiti da donna d'affari. Probabilmente. Era difficile dire per certo quello che era vero di Pepper Potts ormai. Quando impacchettò di nuovo tutto e diede un occhiata verso di lui, si fermò stranamente mentre i loro occhi si incontravano. Qualcosa di ansioso tremolò nel suo sguardo.  
"Sono licenziata?" chiese improvvisamente. "Abuso delle tue proprietà personali, minacce a ufficiali del governo, quel tipo di cose? Perché dovrei probabilmente ricordarti esattamente quanto sono indispensabile, a te e all'azienda..." Pepper si fermò brevemente, un rossore che le invase le guance mentre lui iniziava a sorridere. "In effetti, dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto passare negli ultimi sei mesi, penso che in effetti mi meriti un aumento."  
Tony cercò di trattenere i suoi oscuri e tetri pensieri. Davvero lo fece. Ma Pepper era indignata e insicura, la sua coraggiosa ed amata quasi eroina e lui sapeva che il tempo per le formalità impiegata-capo era volato fuori dalla cella di una prigione qualche tempo prima.  
"Pepper, nel mondo reale io sarei morto in una settimana senza di te." Tony allargò le mani. "Comunque, JARVIS probabilmente cancellerebbe l'ordine di licenziamento e sposterebbe tutti i miei soldi sul tuo conto in banca se ci provassi." Guardò verso il sensore più lontano in cucina. "Al riguardo, JARVIS, trasferisci cinquantamila dollari sul conto personale di Pepper, per cortesia."  
"Transazione in corso ora, signore," disse JARVIS, e dannazione se non sembrava compiaciuto al riguardo. Gli occhi di Pepper si allargarono un poco.  
"Lo sa che non ho fatto realmente nulla," disse lei un po' flebilmente. "Stavo solo scherzando riguardo l'aumento." lei sedette sul divano dietro a lui, sembrando un po' sotto shock. Tony si sporse e prese il suo polso in mano, scuotendolo leggermente.  
"Mi hai cercato. E' abbastanza." quando girò la testa per guardarlo, i suoi occhi tristi, Tony sorrise. "Sono fortunato ad averti, Potts."  
Pepper guardò lontano, ma stava sorridendo come faceva di solito.  
"Lo sa, non sono realmente così ingrata come sembravo prima," ammise. "Ho passato tutto il tempo sentendomi come se la sua scomparsa fosse colpa mia, nessuno capiva, inoltre stavo affogando nei miei casini con l'azienda e Obadiah e lo SHIELD. Poi lei magicamente ricompare da quel posto e io minaccio di ucciderla. Sono così orribile, Tony? Sono una persona orribile?  
"Per nulla. In effetti penso che sia un sintomo del tuo contagio da parte mia. Guarda a Rhodey: lui è esageratamente coinvolto e mi è stato attorno più a lungo di te. E riguardo l'uccidermi, dimenticatene. Mi piace la mano ferma a volte." Tony graziosamente attese che lei assorbisse l'ultima frase. Prevedibilmente semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sono in effetti sollevato che tu mi abbia minacciato. Se avessi cercato di avvolgermi in una coperta anti shock e darmi del cioccolato potrei averti licenziato."  
"Sono stata da queste parti abbastanza a lungo da sapere che è una cattiva idea," gli ricordò Pepper. "Dopo il suo ritorno dall'Afghanistan, sono solo contenta che non abbia fatto qualche catastrofico annuncio riguardo l'azienda di nuovo." dopo di ciò Tony ebbe un singolo lampo di rimorso. Certamente non era il momento di sparare le sue intenzioni a Pepper. La sua reazione a 'penso di vendere le mie azioni dell'azienda' poteva provocare in effetti una eruzione Vesuviana di sdegno. O un infarto.  
"Bene, la notte è ancora giovane," disse evasivamente, incapace di impedirselo. Cambiare il soggetto, chiese, "Perché non mi hai ancora chiesto del castello?" o del capo? Quello era sulla punta della sua lingua, ma rifiutava di muoversi. Dietro di lui, Pepper si spostò quasi a disagio.  
"Perché non so quanto orribile mi sentirò se davvero romperà la tradizione e mi dirà quello che è successo. Solitamente sono quella che raccoglie i cocci, ricorda? Lei agisce, io reagisco. I media ipotizzano, noi mentiamo entrambi fra i denti." C'era una ruga che si formava fra le sue sopracciglia mentre lei lo diceva. Tony si chiese per un attimo se le importava di più di quanto avesse ammesso; la sua attitudine sprezzante, i problemi che lui era per lei.  
"Tu eri li," lui fece notare. "Uno non può contestare che hai il diritto di sapere."  
Pepper scosse il capo.  
"La sola cosa che mi importa è se lei sta bene. E non è così."  
Tony batté le palpebre, il suo cuore fece un pesante battito di allarme.  
"Io sto completamente bene. In ottima forma, davvero. Un paio di chili di troppo, forse, ma so che sei una signora troppo per bene per ammetterlo. La mia resistenza al freddo adesso è formidabile. Inoltre ho imparato a fare il sapone da me."  
Pepper gli sorrise, un sorriso così triste che il resto delle sue assicurazioni si fermò ognuna diventando polvere nella sua gola.  
"E questo è il motivo per cui non chiederò."  
Sentendosi scomodamente nudo, il suo buon umore andato, Tony guardò Pepper in piedi che raccoglieva le sue cose ancora, citando che era tardi e doveva riposarsi un poco. Mise la scatola delle staffe per il tunnel spaziotemporale accanto alla porta di ingresso in attesa di organizzare la loro spedizione, ma quando Pepper piegò un sopracciglio verso di esse lui scosse il capo. Almeno avrebbe potuto rubare il progetto della Foster per qualcosa.  
Quando l'auto di Pepper fu uscita dal vialetto, la luce dei fari di coda che spariva sulla strada principale, JARVIS colse l'opportunità di parlare.  
"Sapendo come reagisce alla richiesta di riposare, signore, posso suggerire che riguardi i suoi fantastici progetti nell'officina domani mattina?" una battuta allora, "Ho anche annotato alcune informazioni pertinenti che potrà trovare di qualche interesse."  
"Che tipo di informazioni?"  
"Quelle che non confermerò ne negherò di aver ottenuto segretamente," disse con franchezza JARVIS.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio verso i sensori. "Si, okay, andremo certamente a dare un occhiata al tuo log di aggiornamento. E' meglio che dica che l'esposizione a Pepper ti ha trasformato in questo modo? Perché non eri mai stato una mente criminale sotto il mio controllo?"  
"Se lei fosse stato presente, signore, non ci sarebbe stata la necessità di percorrere queste strade. Tra l'accesso amministrativo di Pepper e la sua necessità di trovarla, sono stato in grado di utilizzare la mia completa capacità attuale per la raccolta di informazioni."  
"Attuale?"  
"Ho alcuni aggiornamenti da suggerire." Ovviamente li aveva, Tony pensò con assente irritazione. Perché quando il gatto non c'è i topi diventano autonomi.  
"Aspettiamo fino a che sarai almeno grande abbastanza da poter bere alcoolici. Io vado a letto."  
JARVIS rimase obbedientemente in silenzio mentre Tony mise il bicchiere nel lavello e fece il breve viaggio su per le scale alla sua camera da letto, le luci che si spegnevano dietro di lui mentre camminava. Non sapeva se avrebbe davvero dormito o sarebbe solo stato laggiù nell'oscurità silenziosa, pensando a come il letto sembrasse strano, a come l'aria avesse un odore sbagliato e non vi fosse un focolare morente a dirgli che ora fosse. Come non ci sarebbe stato segno di luce bianca mattutina che passava fra tende pesanti quando si svegliava, nessun grattare di vecchio cotone sulla sua pelle nuda. Ma era inutile fare comparazioni. Tony Stark era adattabile ai cambiamenti, e la nostalgia non faceva favori a nessuno.  
Guarda avanti, non indietro, Tony pensò mentre sollevava le coperte e scivolava nel letto. Cinque settimane potevano portare qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cosa davvero. Doveva essere pronto.  
Rotolando di fianco, Tony osservò la finestra panoramica della sua camera da letto. Il cielo era nuvoloso e scuro, le stelle luminose di prima nascoste da una coperta di irrequiete nuvole. Era passato un po' di tempo da quando aveva visto una vera tempesta.  
Cadde addormentato aspettando ancora il tuono.  
***

### Castello di Winterheart

Il caminetto era buio.  
Il solarium, così recentemente il caldo e luminoso porto dei suoi umani, era abbandonato. Il profumo di fumo di legna rimaneva nell'aria fredda. Loki lo respirò, archiviando il ricordo lontano per rileggerlo attentamente quando fosse stato meno a rischio di tormentarsi riguardo la sola nobile decisione che avesse preso in vent'anni.  
Lasciarli andare era stato giusto. Doloroso, ma in fin dei conti giusto. Sebbene certamente non gli aveva guadagnato rispetto dall'incantesimo che era insito nelle sue antibraccia, perché non si erano spezzate o frantumate dal momento della sua discussione con Tony nei quartieri da bagno. Ancora niente magia, niente libertà ed ora, nessun compagno a cui confessare la sua incertezza. Era davvero una solitudine che aveva creato da solo.  
Il silenzio gli dava troppe pause. Girando sui tacchi, Loki uscì dal solarium, trascinando la porta chiusa dietro di lui.  
Cinque settimane per trovare la chiave dell'incantesimo; cinque settimane per capire la sua natura e le sue mancanze. Cinque settimane per - per fare cosa, emergere dalla sua crisalide invernale come Thor? Non era il dio del tuono, che faceva amicizia con i suoi umani con facilità. Non aveva un padre che lo guardava da mondi distanti, pronto a liberarlo con una parola al primo suggerimento di pericolo. Se fosse stato il caso, Loki rifletté, la sua libertà sarebbe di certo arrivata per tre volte ormai. Il suo perdono si trovava su un altro sentiero, più nascosto.  
Era un crudele ricordo che spingeva i suoi piedi attraverso il castello ad un altra porta familiare, una oscura come la precedente. Loki riposò il suo palmo sulla cornice di legno, una candela sollevata a illuminare l'interno.  
Il letto era ancora disfatto, spogliato delle sue coperte. Giacevano dimenticate in mucchio sulla pietra davanti al fuoco che si era esaurito ore prima. Sarebbe stato facile raccoglierli, forse seppellire il naso nel soffice tessuto e cercare il profumo che gli era divenuto così rapidamente familiare come il proprio; lieve sudore, pelle calda e il profumo del grezzo sapone al limone che Tony aveva iniziato a preparare per se.  
Invece Loki esitò sulla soglia, sentendosi improvvisamente non benvenuto. Inghiottendo, chiuse la porta con un echeggiante colpo, sobbalzando mentre il suono viaggiava attraverso il cavernoso corridoio. Nessuna voce chiamò allarmata o protestando.  
Pace. Quiete. Riflessione.  
Che cosa stavano facendo la fuori?  
Non importava, Loki disse a se stesso tagliente, i passi che si affrettavano mentre cercava la scala verso l'ala ovest. Le loro vite erano di loro proprietà - quello era stato lo scopo.  
Allungando il passo, corse su verso la sicurezza della sua camera, sebbene sapesse che i suoi fantasmi lo avrebbero seguito senza pietà. Quanto tempo sarebbero rimasti, si chiese, fissando la rovina che aveva intagliato da se stesso. Fino a che sarebbe stato libero e sarebbe potuto tornare ad Asgard? O fino a che sarebbe stato lanciato lontano: un fallimento lasciato libero e scartato, dimenticato dal reame dorato. Se avesse liberato quei tre solo per dannare se stesso nelle sue ore finali, amaro e spaventato da quello che sarebbe potuto venire?  
Forse era semplicemente il suo destino di lasciar terminare la clessidra. Sedere, in quei momenti di silenzio mentre le sue manette si erodevano e i lupi scappavano, sapendo che uscire fuori dai cancelli significava creare un sentiero che difficilmente era il suo. Poteva farlo dopo tanto tempo?  
Slacciandosi il mantello, Loki lo tolse dalle sue spalle e lo mise sulla sua sedia. La luce attutita sotto alla tela sul piccolo tavolo colse il suo occhio. Lieve e opaca come era, era la sola luce nella stanza salvo la candela tremolante alla porta. Non aveva guardato alla sua luce straziante da quando Tony si era inginocchiato accanto a lui, tenendo l'incantesimo fluttuante sopra al suo palmo. Loki ricordava ancora chiaramente la luce riflessa nei suoi occhi - e la sua inaspettata gelosia che una simile sfera brillante potesse catturare in quel modo la sua attenzione. Uno dei molti piccoli momenti che lo avevano portato alle presenti circostanze, senza dubbio.  
Sporgendosi, prese la parte superiore della tela fra due dita e rivelò il suo più vecchio compagno, la sua soffice luminescenza una infelice eco di tutto quello che aveva lasciato indietro.  
La mela era di nuovo completamente sana e intatta, la sua pelle quasi fusa con la salute e la luce. Loki si lasciò cadere in ginocchio davanti ad essa, tirando via la campana di vetro sopra al frutto per guardare meglio alla sua luminescenza. Le sue dita tremarono prima di poterla toccare e le tolse via, spaventato dalla sua necessità.  
"Perché sono ancora qui?" sospirò, afferrando il bordo del piccolo tavolo. "Tutto quello che ho fatto, tutto quello che ho dato - il mio cuore è risanato, non è vero? Dov'è l'apertura, la fessura, il marcio?" non sapeva a chi stesse parlando; la mela, se stesso o Odino. "Sono perdonato o non lo sono?"  
Forse la mela era solo un altra speranza. Non aveva mai saputo per certo quello che rappresentava, ma aveva vissuto ed era morto con la sua speranza e il suo dolore. Se fosse stata solo una confortante bugia che stava dicendo a se stesso per vent'anni?  
Il pensiero non detto era troppo da sopportare. Non poteva pensarlo, eppure nel momento in cui aveva messo radici come ogni altro oscuro e disperato suggerimento di futilità aveva fatto da quando aveva rilasciato i suoi prigionieri. Ancora una volta, era solo lui stesso e la sua mente miserabile.  
Senza speranza, furioso, Loki lanciò il piccolo tavolo lontano con tale forza che scivolò attraverso la stanza rompendosi a pezzi contro il muro. Quando la mela semplicemente cadde per fluttuare sopra alla pietra davanti a lui intoccata, Loki sentì il ghiaccio che si arrampicava sui suoi piedi e le sue mani in un modo che non aveva fatto da lungo tempo. Non senza il suo permesso.  
Ma a cosa serviva il controllo ormai? Non c'era nessuno da ferire. Non aveva nulla, e in cinque settimane gli sarebbe stata presentata una verità inesorabile della sua maledizione: che lui semplicemente non era abbastanza buono da tornare ad Asgard. Quello che a Thor erano bastati giorni per raggiungere, gli erano serviti ventun anni, e aveva ancora fallito le aspettative di Odino alla fine.  
Prendendo in mano la mela, piegò gli artigli attorno alla sua polpa, sollevando la luce calda verso gli occhi.  
"Forse distruggendo la tua luminescenza terminerei la mia sofferenza prima," gli disse," E fermerei questa infinita attesa perché l'ascia ricada."  
Loki sapeva che la sua minaccia era vuota nel momento in cui la fece, ma lo faceva sentire bene giocare con l'idea di riprendere qualche tipo di controllo. Ne aveva avuto così poco durante la sua prigionia. Anche di meno da quando era arrivato Tony, con i suoi occhi attenti e l'umorismo rapido, che lo sfidava ad ogni giro con l'intelligenza e il suo sciocco, incauto cuore. Distruggere la mela e se stesso avrebbe voluto dire non poterlo più guardare, e Loki aveva fatto una promessa a se stesso.  
Che fosse venuta la libertà o il fallimento, avrebbe rivisto ancora Tony Stark. Come molte cose che Loki aveva messo nel suo cuore, solo il tempo stava fra lui e quello che aveva cercato.  
Ai suoi piedi, la mela spandeva la sua luce nella stanza, luminosa con la sua risolutezza.  
Loki poteva pazientare.  
***

### La residenza di Tony Stark - Malibu California

"Va bene, JARVIS, mostrami le tue mutande. Tutte."  
"Come desidera, signore." Il tono insofferente di JARVIS diceva che sapeva esattamente a cosa si riferiva Tony. Fedele alla sua forma, una lista popolata di aggiornamenti programmatici non approvati scorse giù sullo schermo di proiezione. La ragione necessaria loggata per l'installazione non approvata variava da '90% di certe informazioni segrete pertinenti la manipolazione di tunnel spazio temporali contenuta in server crittografati - priorità di infiltrazione' ad un succinto 'installazione diretta dall'amministratore: Virginia Potts'. Tony si sentiva come se fosse stato derubato solo a guardarla.  
"Questo è disgustoso," disse infine Tony. "Mio dio, JARVIS. Ti sei fatto delle sveltine con ogni eseguibile conosciuto per spargere figli deformi ovunque. La prossima cosa che mi dirai è che Internet Explorer ha una belle E."  
"Mai," replicò decisamente JARVIS. "La trovo troppo tonda per i miei gusti programmati."  
"Lo so; ti piace un po' più piccante, vero?"  
"Davvero," fu la risposta imperturbabile. Tony digrignò leggermente i denti. L'amicizia di JARVIS con Pepper era stata davvero inaspettata, ma quello che ne era davvero venuto fuori da tutto questo era il suo possessivo istinto di dividerli. La sua gente non si supponeva formasse connessioni personali. Rompeva le regole.  
Ma era divenuto chiaro che Tony non poteva dire nulla riguardo quello che era accaduto come un diretto risultato delle sue azioni. Rinchiuditi, le cose accadranno fuori dal tuo controllo. Era tornato nel mondo da quasi una settimana e stava cercando di essere zen riguardo l'interrogazione di linee di codice, infine ripulendo ogni cosa in sospeso che JARVIS poteva aver mancato. L'ultima cosa che gli serviva era una corte marziale federale.  
Cinque ore di programmazione più tardi, Tony iniziava a pensare che avrebbe finito quando trovò uno strato di porzioni di file crittografati arrivati dal disco personale di Obadiah. Sembravano le briciole di una specie di guerra cibernetica.  
"JARVIS, che cos'è questo?"  
"Mi scuso, signore, ma non registro nulla in questo settore."  
"Sto guardandolo adesso. E' quello che ti ha sollevato?"  
"Un attimo." Jarvis procedette ad ispezionare i suoi files, scartando ciascuno di essi fino a che raggiunse il nodo che Tony stava puntando. Gli errori saltarono su tutto lo schermo. "Lei sembra avere ragione, signore. I file sono stati trasferiti da remoto prima che il mio sistema fosse in grado di farne un back up. Quanto resta suggerisce che siano stati aperti lo stesso giorno in cui sono stati messi sul mio server."  
"Brutto lavoro, qualsiasi cosa fosse. Che patch si è presa cura di quella debolezza?" Localizzandola prima che JARVIS potesse dirglielo, portò su i dati grezzi e fischiò. "Presumo che ti abbiano fatto incazzare. Teniamo quella roba." gli altri erano un po' troppo poco testati (leggi: non creati da lui) per sopportarlo. Li mandò nel cestino e fece un diagnostico per ripulire il resto.  
"Signore..."  
"Lasciali, JARVIS. Sono tornato adesso. Non serve cambiare i piani." Almeno fino a che non avesse potuto rintracciare il segnale che aveva arraffato i dati e impiantare un virus per schiantarlo. "Manda un messaggio a Pepper e a Rhodey - rivoglio indietro il mio StarkPad Prima possibile."  
"Stranamente possessivo da parte sua, signore."  
"Mi piace fare un po' di Sudoku prima di andare a letto. Inoltre non voglio una tua copia remota che fluttui in giro, incriminando le mie persone preferite. Se abbiamo finito, andrò su per un pranzo tardivo."  
"La sua fase di sviluppo degli stabilizzatori di volo non è ancora stata ricontrollata," gli ricordò JARVIS. Tony lo cacciò via, ma JARVIS non aveva finito. "Mi permetta di osservare, signore, che in questa ultima settimana le sue visite all'officina e le sue abitudini alimentari hanno sorprendentemente raggiunto orari normali. Il suo tempo lontano la ha migliorata?  
"Ti prego non analizzarmi," disse brevemente Tony. L'ultima cosa che gli serviva era che le persone facessero comparazioni. Era ancora se stesso. Erano solo passati alcuni mesi e non era come se non potesse parlare. Non poteva. Parlare significava mantenere i ricordi freschi, e se lo faceva gli sarebbe mancato più di quanto faceva già, in quel crudo luogo doloroso che cercava di ignorare. "Rivedrò gli altri progetti un altro giorno. Pensi di poter fare arrivare una forgia quaggiù? Forse installando delle grate di ventilazione più ampie la in fondo? Sai cosa, non rispondere. Stai zitto fino a che crederò che tu non dirai a Pepper che pensi io stia per avere un collasso."  
I sistemi di JARVIS lampeggiarono riducendosi ad una diligente immagine di un onda sonora, chiaramente indifferenti alla sua decisione. Poi cambiarono ad uno screen saver di Windows 95 con un labirinto di mattoni. Tony non riuscì a evitare di sorridere anche se si girò verso la porta ignorando gli stabilizzatori di volo e il pacchetto di carta marrone accanto ad essi. La posta e i vecchi progetti potevano aspettare più a lungo. Voleva mangiare, voleva mangiare e fare la doccia e leggere i files che JARVIS gli aveva raccolto per frugare comunque. Tutte quelle cose che voleva fare di sopra, dove il la luce del sole si spargeva attraverso le finestre.  
Di tutte le cose che a Tony erano mancate dal mondo, la luce del sole non modificata era in alto nella lista. Pulita e calda che batteva sulla cima della sua testa. Non c'era maggior ricordo potente che Winterheart era davvero dietro a lui.  
Stava riguardando qualcosa sulla rigenerazione di cellule e sull'applicazione di terapia del freddo, che, ma che diavolo, quando il suo telefono iniziò a suonare. Un immagine di Obadiah apparve sullo schermo. Era sulla sua linea sicura. Strano, considerando che salvo una visita della donna delle pulizie e una quantità di alimentari avevano assentito tutti di lasciargli dello spazio.  
Tony passò il pollice sullo schermo. "Quanto è brutto?"  
"Non è brutto per nulla," replicò Obadiah gentilmente. "Nessuna emergenza. Sono in effetti in zona. Posso farti una visita? Pensavo potessimo discutere brevemente la tua proposta prima che io vada avanti. Nessuna pressione. So che non sei realmente interessato ai grandi affari al momento."  
Socchiudendo gli occhi verso l'orologio, Tony fu sorpreso di scoprire che erano già le sei del pomeriggio. Era diventato bravo a perdersi in quei giorni.  
"Si, vieni pure. Vuoi cibo? Ho circa trenta panini all'insalata di prosciutto nel frigo."  
"No grazie, ho mangiato. Ci vediamo fra cinque minuti."  
Facendo sparire lo schermo televisivo pieno di dati, Tony lo mise su un canale normale. Notizie di affari. Premette mute prima di poter cercare le azioni delle Stark Industries. Non gli serviva l'indigestione che sarebbe arrivata nel vedere azioni sane con il ritorno alla produzione di armi.  
Ma se fosse andato avanti con l'idea di farsi comperare da Obadiah, non sarebbe stato quello il suo futuro? Osservare la compagnia crescere ancora e ancora fuori dal suo controllo? Garantito, non avrebbe fornito le sue uniche capacità di progettista e le sue invenzioni sul tavolo perciò la proprietà personale delle loro tattiche sarebbe stata lontana dalla sua coscienza, ma l'eredità di tutto... poteva lasciare andare tutto?  
Lasciare che gli affari di famiglia andassero, scuotersi di dosso tutta quella storia, tutto quel dovere - e trovare la sua strada? Certo, sarebbe comunque stato Tony Stark, miliardario inventore, riconosciuto in tutto il mondo. Ma sarebbe stato se stesso. Niente eredità di polvere da sparo e uranio, niente fantasmi che respiravano sul suo collo sussurrando di migliori successi, guerre migliori, maggior numero di morti. Poteva lasciare che tutto divenisse polvere e diventare se stesso.  
Ma stava scappando? Aveva accusato Loki di fare lo stesso. Sfuggendo alla proprietà dei suoi errori, scappando per l'erba più verde e un uscita facile. Era il picco dell'ipocrisia?  
Non sprecare la tua vita.  
Sto arrendendomi.  
Yinsen. Loki. Troppo buoni per lui, troppo interessati alle sue scelte. Troppa fede nel suo cuore stracciato.  
Preoccupato, Tony sentiva il peso della sua scelta contorcersi scomodamente sotto alle sue costole. Stava ancora pensandoci quando Obadiah entrò in casa, con un sonoro saluto.  
"Vado a Washington domattina quindi volevo solo controllare prima di dire qualsiasi cosa che non fosse a posto," disse Obadiah, mettendo la sua valigetta sul tavolino da caffè I suoi occhi azzurro chiaro erano divertiti. "Ti prego dimmi che hai riconsiderato la tua sciocca idea di farti acquistare. Pianificare solo le carte mi fa venire il mal di testa. Non lo hai detto a Pepper, vero?"  
"Ti sembro matto?" replicò Tony, rilassandosi leggermente. "Sto ancora pensandoci. Non voglio fare un altra bravata come la conferenza stampa fino a che non assorbirò il massimo impatto."  
"Scalderò i popcorn quando lo farai," grugnì Obadiah, "Perché sarà un diavolo di spettacolo. Mi farò fare una prescrizione preventiva di pillole per la pressione più forti in caso di emergenza." Dando un'occhiata alla stanza, colse la lista sulla televisione delle azioni e sorrise. "Quello è il mio ragazzo, tieni ancora d'occhio le cose. Ti spiace se prendo qualcosa da bere? Il mio autista è pagato all'ora, non gli importerà."  
"Serviti pure."  
Mentre Obadiah si impegnò al bar con la capacità di qualcuno a lungo abituato a dove erano le cose, Tony sedette avanti e cambiò il canale andando su un film. Qualche cosa di animato, che mostrava una rosa che gocciolava luce. Tony era distratto dalla cosa mentre un drink venne premuto nella sua mano. Gin e tonica, davvero? Lo prese automaticamente, dando a Obadiah un sopracciglio sollevato mentre sedeva accanto a lui. Il profumo lo portò dritto alla cella della torre e a Natasha, dove si era rinchiusa per rimuginare. Prendendo un sorso pigro, Tony si chiese cosa stesse facendo la fuori nel buio quella notte. Forse Obie si sarebbe incontrato con lei durante il suo viaggio di lavoro.  
"Due visite in una settimana," Tony si trovò a commentare. "Non dirmi che sei preoccupato."  
"Continui a sparire da noi," fu la risposta blasé. "Non va bene per gli affari."  
"Stronzate." Obie abbaiò una risata.  
"Va bene. Non è buono per me." toccò il suo bicchiere contro quello di Tony con una lieve piega sulla bocca. "Salvo Howard, sono stato piuttosto bravo a gestire il bagaglio Stark. La prenderei davvero sul personale se qualcosa ti portasse di nuovo via."  
"La tua preoccupazione è toccante," grugnì Tony. Obadiah sorrise il suo sorriso da squalo.  
"Mi conosci: devo guardare ai miei investimenti."  
Un penetrante sibilo colpì profondamente gli orecchi di Tony, bloccante e gelido. Le sue braccia tremarono e si paralizzarono, la sensazione di sparire dai suoi arti, in una lunga, languida ondata. Obadiah si chinò avanti e prese il bicchiere dalla sua mano in modo casuale. Con il suo limitato raggio di movimento, Tony poteva vedere il brillio blu negli orecchi di Obie.  
Un paralizzatore sonico?  
Tony stava disperatamente cercando di dare senso a quello che era successo quando i suoi ultimi movimenti vennero portati via in una gemente nota di orrore.  
"E' un metodo elegante, anche se non è mai arrivato al mercato. Personalmente penso che questi sarebbero un aggiunta decente a qualsiasi borsetta femminile, ma che ne so io? Sono solo un uomo d'affari." Obadiah rise. "Ma sono bravo a farlo. Mi spiace, Tony, davvero mi spiace. Questa opportunità è solo troppo buona per passare. Vedi, nessuno sa che sei tornato ancora. Oh, c'è Pepper e Rhodes, sicuro, ma sono così dannatamente bravi a tenere i tuoi segreti. Avrebbero fatto meglio altrimenti alla fine."  
Tony non poteva battere le palpebre. Non poteva muovere la testa o aprire la bocca o arrabbiarsi o gridare a quello che sentiva. Obadiah era - che cosa stava facendo Obadiah? Cercando di mettere aria sufficiente nei suoi polmoni per ordinare a JARVIS di agire, Tony riuscì a produrre il più piccolo sospiro d'aria. Non poteva muoversi. Ovviamente non poteva muoversi, aveva progettato lui il fottuto immobilizzatore - nell'angolo del suo occhio vide un movimento, sentì il rumore del cuoio mentre Obadiah si chinava e apriva la sua valigetta, tirando fuori un oggetto circolare che Tony non aveva mai visto prima.  
"Davvero mi hai fatto fare un giro, con questo affare del trasferimento di proprietà," rifletté Obadiah, oscillando l'oggetto avanti verso il viso di Tony. Era della dimensione perfetta per - "Ero tentato, credimi. Ma avevo messo i miei occhi sul premio molto tempo fa per sapere che non c'era vittoria nell'avere le chiavi del regno, no. Al vittorioso vanno le spoglie. Io sono un vincitore, Tony, come te. Non avercela con me; ho aspettato troppo tempo per questo giorno. L'azienda, il potere, l'ultimo grande contributo di Tony Stark -" Obadiah premette il cerchio aperto di metallo sul petto di Tony. Il sibilo del reattore arc che rilasciava pressione e girava libero dal suo connettore era tutto quello che poté sentire. Quello ed il sommesso sospiro di soddisfazione che Obadiah diede quando staccò il reattore, il cavo sulla base che si tendeva giù nel petto di Tony prima che fosse tirato via con un secco scatto di pressione.  
Tony guardò il reattore estratto dal suo petto con il tipo di orrore senza lacrime riservato ai mostri sotto il letto, agli armadi bui e alle caverne umide e ai carboni ardenti e a Yinsen, Yinsen mi serve aiuto...  
"Avrei potuto comprarti se fossimo stati in grado di replicare questo," ammise Obadiah, girando il cuore luminoso del reattore nelle sue mani. La luce brillò nei suoi occhi del color canna di fucile. "Grazia sotto pressione, Tony, questo sei tu. I geek non sono riusciti neppure ad avvicinarsi a questo tipo di bellezza. Grazie per questo. Davvero."  
Il suono che venne dalla sua gola non suonava umano. Era animale, istintivo. Obadiah lo ignorò mentre metteva il reattore arc nella sua valigia assieme all'attrezzo per rimuoverlo.  
"In ogni caso, ho un meeting alle otto." il sorriso di Obadiah era caldo. "Pensi che mi serva quel cappotto di cashmere che mi hai comperato qualche anno fa? No, non rispondere. La verità è, non mi serve un cappotto quando ho una speciale armatura costruita solo per l'occasione. Basata sui tuoi schemi, in effetti. Non posso uscire a incontrare un mostro di ghiaccio senza indossare le mie armi migliori vero?"  
Loki?  
La ferita aperta nel petto di Tony raddoppiò, la sua vista si richiuse ad una capocchia di spillo di luce. Rendendosi conto che stava per svenire, cercò di respirare ma era come passare un sospiro in una cannuccia e non era abbastanza da prevenire la terrorizzata costrizione. Poteva quasi sentire gli shrapnel muoversi dalla loro immobilità, graffiando di nuovo il tessuto cicatriziale che era cresciuto attorno ad essi e tagliandolo via. Sarebbe morto li, seduto nella sua casa mentre Obadiah Stane rubava ogni cosa da lui...  
"Tony?" Pepper chiamò dall'ingresso.  
Il mondo si fermò.  
"Dunque ho il tuo StarkPad come ha chiesto JARVIS: Sembrava un po' brusco al riguardo, se me lo dici. Si supponeva avessi un intera serie di ricette da lui ma sembra che tu abbia tolto il suo accesso - oh, Obadiah!" Pepper sorrise imbarazzata come se non fosse mai stata colta ad avere una chiacchierata personale con Tony prima. "Ho visto il camion di rilascio qui davanti, ma non pensavo fossi tu. Sposti equipaggiamento?"  
"Sto spostando qualcosa," convenne Obadiah, tirando fuori una pistola da dietro la schiena. La borsa di Pepper scivolò dalla sua spalla mentre si bloccava sotto shock, fissando la canna con esterrefatta comprensione. "Mio dio, tu sei efficiente. Fai il lavoro per me prima che io ci pensi. Vieni e siediti accanto a Tony per me. Sono certo che vorrà un po' di compagnia in questo difficile momento."  
Gli occhi di Pepper si spalancarono quando ebbe modo di vedere il cerchio bruciato della maglia di Tony e il vuoto sotto ad esso. Lei si portò avanti in un passo, poi svanì dalla sua limitata linea di vista.  
Pepper, voleva, il panico che prendeva il suo torace vuoto non fare nulla di stupido. Pensa intelligentemente.  
Tutto quello che sentì fu la sua voce, soffocata e coraggiosa più di quanto lui avesse sentito in vita sua.  
"JARVIS, priorità amministrativa esclusione. Accenditi."  
"Oh, merda," Obadiah sospirò, e sparò due volte in un posto oltre la vista di Tony.  
Non ci fu suono dopo di ciò.  
"Attivato trasmissione sorveglianza in tempo reale allo SHIELD. Attivata comunicazione SOS a tutti i punti noti. Attivata chiamata alla polizia locale. Attivato sistema di sicurezza della casa. Attivata analisi vocale. Attivato personale ambulanza. Attivata Video Conferenza Stark Industries server e caricate informazioni per tutti gli azionisti e consiglio di amministrazione. Attivato..." La voce di JARVIS fu un teso mormorio di furiosi proiettili cibernetici, tutti mirati a salvarli e a implicare Obadiah in ogni modo umanamente possibile.  
Obadiah rise solamente.  
"Voi idioti non lo capite. Azienda o meno, ho i miei occhi sul vero premio qui." prendendo la sua valigetta, Tony guardò lui che si dirigeva alla porta con tutto il suo usuale buonumore. "Per quando qualcuno arriverà cercarmi sarò un tunnel spaziotemporale lontano, costruendomi una fortezza imprendibile che tutte le nazioni sul pianeta pagherebbero a peso d'oro. Se dovrò farlo passando sulla spina dorsale di qualche demone, lo farò. Dopo tutto è il potere che conta, Tony, e ho intenzione di prenderlo tutto."  
Con un passo e una risata, Obadiah era andato. Prendendo i paletti del portale spaziotemporale, Tony realizzò con un distante sobbalzo. Li aveva lasciati accanto alla porta per tutta la settimana in cui era ritornato. Obadiah aveva qualche tipo di armatura, aveva un reattore arc ed aveva una chiave per Winterheart.  
E Pepper...  
Tony abbassò gli occhi per quanto poteva ma tutto quello che poteva vedere era un sottile rivolo di sangue che si diffondeva sul pavimento lucido. Il sangue di Pepper.  
Da qualche parte la fuori, un motore rombante prese vita e svanì nella notte.  
Era finita, Tony si rese conto, arrendendosi al movimento per lenti gradi. Senza Pepper, senza Loki - che gli shrapnel lo uccidessero, come avrebbero dovuto fare mesi prima.  
Poteva finire tutto.  
Non importava più.  
***

### Castello di Winterheart 

Alle porte, Hescamar sentì l'apertura dimensionale come uno strappo nella sua pelle ed ossa.  
Intrusi.  
Nei boschi, un branco di lupi sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Il profumo era familiare. Il sangue di Fenrir conosceva bene il puzzo del tradimento.  
Attorno alla prigione d'inverno, la tempesta iniziò ad ululare come gli abitanti di Hel stessi.  
E nella profondità del castello, Loki si accucciò davanti al brillio della mela e non gli importava nulla del mondo esterno.  
Non c'era nulla per lui la fuori.  
***

### Asgard - sala del Trono 

Odino batté Gungnir sul pavimento. Luce distruttiva crepitò come un colpo di frusta sopra al suo capo.  
"Arriva."  
Frigga chiuse solo i suoi occhi.  
"Fede, marito mio," lei disse sottovoce, la sua voce ferma, nonostante il tremore della sua bocca. "Fede in Loki."  
Odino guardò attraverso oceani di spazio e luce, vorticando giù ad un uomo intrappolato nel suo corpo, la sua scudiera che sanguinava ai suoi piedi.  
"Fede ed un catalizzatore," disse Odino, e si trascinò in piedi. Il suo sguardo che vedeva lontano sfrigolò bianco di energia. "Avete tutti ingannato fino ad ora. E' ora che ponga la mia mano su questo. Hugin! Munin!" i corvi gemelli gracchiarono nei loro poggioli, liberandosi per fare un cerchio attorno al Padre degli dei con eccitazione livida." Portate il mortale solo a quel che cerca."  
I corvi aprirono le ali in volo e bruciarono la loro via nella distanza stessa, infine a briglia sciolta per dare via al cambiamento. La stagnazione del regno si stava dissolvendo alla fine. Le loro grida erano feroci e gioiose perché chiamavano la loro preda.  
Frigga mise una mano morbida sulla spalla di Odino. "E Thor?"  
"Thor lo salverà," replicò pesantemente, "e Thor lo condannerà allo stesso istante. Questa battaglia è di Loki. Hagalaz si compie infine."  
Amaramente indifesi, legati dalle loro promesse, Frigga e Odino potevano solo dare il loro potere alla fede in un gigante di ghiaccio dal cuore Asgardiano - e nell'indomabile volontà di un mortale.  
La maledizione doveva spezzarsi.  
Attraverso il regno alla fine di una strada luminosa verso le stelle, Thor si girò verso il silenzioso custode al suo fianco.  
"Cosa accade, Heimdall?"  
Heimdall solo sorrise.  
"Cambiamento."


	17. Capitolo 17

### La residenza di Tony Stark - Malibu California

L'immobilizzatore era davvero un progetto elegante, Tony pensò mentre gli shrapnel strisciavano verso il suo cuore.  
Aveva dimenticato che lo aveva fatto lui, dimenticato che era stato rigettato come una possibile attrezzatura di sicurezza personale, perché poteva essere facilmente usata contro il proprietario. Tony desiderò aver prestato più attenzione a quel piccolo dettaglio.  
Seduto li, intrappolato nella sua pelle mentre Pepper sanguinava sul pavimento, Tony desiderò molte cose.  
Sapeva che i paramedici sarebbero arrivati troppo tardi per lui. Sarebbe stato ancora vivo quando sarebbero arrivati, certo, probabilmente avrebbe vissuto ancora qualche giorno sotto cura medica. Ma sapeva dall'inizio che la sola cosa che lo teneva vivo era il reattore arc che aveva disegnato in quella caverna.  
Ora lo aveva Obadiah, e lo avrebbe usato per uccidere o rendere schiavo Loki in una armatura dotata di cannoni che Tony aveva fatto in modo di costruire per lui. Obadiah avrebbe schiantato quel castello prigione mentre Tony sedeva li, inutile e morente, bloccato dentro a quello che aveva fatto da se.  
Tony stava cercando di togliersi le vertigini dalla vista quando sentì il cuscino sprofondare sull'altra sedia. Pressione, come se qualcuno si fosse chinato su di esso.  
Pepper, gridò, ma tutto quello che uscì dalla sua gola era un grugnito legato. Da qualche parte, dietro a lui, Pepper lasciò andare un duro grido di dolore.  
Dolore - e rabbia.  
"Calvo, pomposo, avido, viscido, ingozzato di caviale, traditore," gracchiò lei, ogni parola sottolineata da qualche tipo di movimento accanto a lui. Tony sentì il suono di scarpe con i tacchi che si muovevano sul pavimento. Gesù, pensò selvaggiamente, le aveva sparato due volte e stava cercando di alzarsi.  
Tony poteva solo sedere pietrificato mentre Pepper Potts lottava contro le sue ferite. Pietrificato e in abietto orrore. Il movimento avrebbe solo aumentato la perdita di sangue. Lei doveva stare ferma e premere sulla ferita non alzarsi...  
Gridando fra i denti chiusi, Pepper infine si mosse nella sua linea di vista. Tony non poteva fare altro che fissarla.  
Il suo palmo era premuto forte sulla sua spalla sinistra, appena sotto la clavicola. Era intriso di sangue. Buona parte dei suoi capelli erano rotolati avanti fuori dalla sua clip, la loro lunghezza strisciata di sangue. Parte di esso era spalmato sulla sua guancia. Poteva sembrare ferita e indifesa se non fosse stato per i suoi occhi; Bruciavano di feroce, furiosa luce in qualche modo li rendeva più pronunciati dal dolore che mostrava ovunque.  
"JARVIS," disse raucamente, i suoi occhi sul buco nel petto di Tony, "Io devo... devo scendere nell'officina."  
"E' statisticamente improbabile che lei possa ritornare prima che lo sforzo e la perdita di sangue la renda incosciente."  
"Solo sblocca la dannata porta." Afferrando la spalla come fosse la sola cosa che la teneva in piedi, Pepper iniziò a zoppicare a piedi nudi verso l'officina. Il sangue gocciolava attraverso le dita del suo braccio inutile.  
Il respiro di Tony iniziò a gemere nella sua gola, Le sue mani non si sarebbero ancora mosse. Nulla si sarebbe mosso e cosa diavolo stava facendo lei? Aveva almeno altri dieci minuti prima che i suoi sensi e la sua libertà di movimento tornasse e Pepper aveva perso la sua dannata testa.  
Nulla poteva essere così importante, Tony pensò assente, guardando Pepper inciampare leggermente mentre scendeva la scala curva fino all'officina. Non sapeva cosa avesse lasciato laggiù - qualsiasi cosa fosse, era abbastanza importante da voler lasciare una scia di sangue attraverso il pavimento mentre andava a cercarla. Pepper aveva bisogno di aiuto e subito.  
"Signore, ha approssimativamente quindici minuti prima che la sua aorta sia in pericolo di danni critici." JARVIS sembrava dispiaciuto. "I servizi di emergenza ed i paramedici stanno arrivando TSA non noto. Non c'è nulla nella mia serie di funzioni che possa aiutarla, signore."  
"...a bene, JARVIS," Tony riuscì a biascicare. Le sue dita iniziavano a muoversi. Lente, ma si muovevano ancora. "Fatto... bene." era sorpreso di rendersi conto che ci credeva. Gli importava che avessero provato, anche se non sarebbe servito a nulla. Non un sentimento che Howard avrebbe condiviso, ne Obadiah. No, loro erano i vincitori. Tony era solo il cervello, la conoscenza ed il veicolo che aveva dato ad Obadiah tutto quello che gli serviva per avere successo.  
Obadiah aveva recuperato i resti dell'armatura originale dopo aver fatto esplodere i Dieci Anelli, probabilmente. Costruito una armatura simile dai migliori materiali che potevano procurare le Stark Industries. Ascoltato la storia di Pepper e visto il suo beneficio, nascosto sotto alla preoccupazione per il benessere di Tony. E dopo, tutto quello che gli rimaneva da fare era estrarre il reattore arc dal suo petto e prendere l'invenzione della dottoressa Foster per aprire la via a Winterheart.  
Tony non aveva mai sospettato nulla.  
Loki non avrebbe, ugualmente.  
Era quasi divertente, come ogni sforzo di liberare Tony da un luogo o l'altro - Afghanistan, Winterheart, armature e tunnel spazio temporali - portava al sentiero a cui aveva portato. Le persone sarebbero state più al sicuro e in un mondo migliore se si fosse strappato la batteria d'auto e avesse lasciato che la natura facesse il suo corso.  
Bene, era sempre meglio tardi che mai.  
Tony stava cercando di muovere i piedi quando Pepper arrivò zoppicando su per le scale, un cubo sotto al suo braccio floscio. Carta marrone pendeva da esso ancora attaccata con lo scotch. I suoi occhi erano lucenti di stanchezza e dolore.  
"Ti serve," Pepper ansimò, facendo cadere il cubo ai suoi piedi in modo che si spaccasse sul pavimento, "Controllare la posta più spesso."  
Inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi, lei rimestò qualcosa e imprecò, tirando la mano via dalla spalla per muovere qualcosa che fece un rumore metallico. Tony era riuscito a piegare il suo corpo rigido avanti a metà quando lei si drizzò gridando quando lo fece. Sangue fresco stava allargando una macchia scura sopra alla giacca del suo abito.  
"Attenta, Potts," Tony riuscì a dire dalle labbra intorpidite. Poi lei sollevò la cosa che aveva raccolto con difficoltà, mettendo il naso di Tony su un piedistallo con una reliquia di giorni anche più bui.  
"Questo," Pepper ansimò, sollevando il suo reattore arc originale, "Questo funzionerà ancora?"  
Tony avrebbe potuto piangere.  
Sono stato chiamato molte cose. Nostalgico non è una di esse.  
Pepper lo aveva tenuto comunque.  
Iniziava a sovvenire a Tony che non conosceva nulla di ciascuno di loro. I loro limiti, la sua forza. Il reattore era un faro luminoso, freddo e perfettamente lucido e li, tenuto dalla mano insanguinata di Pepper. Quante volte lo avrebbe salvato prima che fosse finita?  
"E come... L'allegro chirurgo, ricordi," disse lui, e sperò che lei potesse vedere il sorriso nei suoi occhi. "Connettilo alla piastra di base. Nel centro."  
"Non toccare le pareti," Pepper sussurrò, ed una grossa lacrima rotolò lungo la sua guancia pallida. "Andrà tutto bene, Tony."  
Tony non dubitava di lei per un attimo.  
Lo sentì, in fondo al suo petto - quel bellissimo momento in cui l'energia si connetteva di nuovo, anche immaginava di poter sentire gli shrapnel spinti via nelle loro posizioni familiari dentro al suo petto, lontano dalle cose che lo tenevano vivo. Pepper spinse il reattore al suo posto, girandolo come aveva fatto un altra volta. Lei stava singhiozzando qualcosa mentre lo faceva - forse lui, forse lei. Forse il dolore. O forse era tutto, l'intera situazione di merda.  
Tony prese la sua mano mentre lei iniziava ad afflosciarsi indietro, lasciando che posasse la testa sulla sua gamba mentre cercava di fermare il sangue dalla sua spalla. non poteva ancora aiutare, ma avrebbe potuto. Avrebbe tirato fuori la pallottola e cauterizzato la cosa da se se le avesse fatto guadagnare tempo.  
"Starai bene," sussurrò Pepper. "E anche io. Serve... più di questo." i suoi occhi si chiusero mentre lui forzò le sue braccia fiacche a muoversi mettendo la sua mano dietro alla sua per aggiungere pressione contro la ferita da proiettile. Era un brutto lavoro, ma era tutto quello che poteva fare. Il suo sussulto di dolore diceva che era ancora cosciente, il che gli dava speranza che lei l'avrebbe superato. Era onestamente troppo terrificante qualsiasi altro pensiero.  
Sembrarono decadi prima che i movimenti di Tony tornassero completamente, sebbene non potessero essere stati più di dieci minuti. Dieci minuti di proiezione di qualsiasi possibile risultato della minaccia di Obadiah Stane di entrare a Winterheart.  
Loki poteva combatterlo? Quanta artiglieria aveva l'armatura? Sarebbero arrivati ad un accordo? Loki era pieno di una tale disperazione quando Tony si era girato ed era andato. Se avesse avuto davanti a se Obadiah e un offerta di governare un mondo con un pugno di ferro - No. Tony si scosse il pensiero prima che potesse mettere radici. Non c'era alcun modo all'inferno che lui accettasse una cosa simile. Gli umani non erano più insetti per lui. Ma circondato dall'influenza di Obie - di Obadiah, era possibile? C'era una ragione per cui quell'uomo era divenuto e rimasto uno dei più potenti uomini d'affari in America.  
Tony poteva seguire; poteva andare con la sua auto più veloce e correre in quel canyon inseguendolo. Poteva muoversi, era vivo e Obadiah non aveva ancora vinto. Ma andare in qualsiasi luogo mentre Pepper stava ancora sanguinando nelle sue mani era fuori questione.  
Stava ancora dibattendo se muoverla o meno quando qualcosa tuonò forte dalla direzione della porta principale. Saltando di sorpresa, spinse Pepper per errore. Lei si svegliò con un gemito di dolore, gli occhi selvaggi che guardavano attorno alla stanza come se qualche tipo di pesante impatto stesse scuotendo ancora l'ingresso. Un ariete?  
"Signore non vedo segni visibili sulle uniformi degli intrusi. Questo suggeriva che erano consci della sorveglianza o in effetti non avevano appartenenza. Quattro uomini alla porta." esitò JARVIS. "Le porte della terrazza sono ancora state attaccate da qualcuno appena fuori dal raggio dei miei sensori.  
"SHIELD," gracchiò Pepper. "Nessun altro sa dove sono i sensori di JARVIS."  
"Bene quella è una buona ragione come un altra per triare giù il sistema di sicurezza e riarrangiarlo," borbottò Tony mentre tirava su Pepper e scivolava da sotto a lei. Lei era abbastanza leggera da permettergli di sollevarla sul divano senza farla gridare di nuovo. Un rapido sguardo alla sua spalla diceva che il sangue secco aveva attaccato la camicia alla sua ferita. Tirarla via avrebbe spezzato qualsiasi tessuto, decise di lasciarla. Gli occhi di Pepper stavano tornando a chiudersi di nuovo. Non un buon segno.  
Forse era ora che lui e lo SHIELD si presentassero direttamente. Se solo Pepper potesse avere attenzione medica. Non c'era nulla che poteva ancora fare per Loki.  
"JARVIS, falli entrare."  
Qualcosa scattò dietro a lui prima che JARVIS potesse fare altro che intonare un frettoloso 'si signore' e la porta della terrazza si aprì scorrendo su silenziosi cardini. Tony si girò prima di incontrare il suo primo agente sul campo.  
"Forse avrei dovuto venire dopo tutto," disse Natasha Romanoff, tirando via i suoi occhiali da visione notturna per guardarlo con occhi verdi luminosi. "Hai bisogno di amici migliori."  
Tony la fissò abbastanza a lungo da chiedersi perché indossava una tuta attillata nera invece che un abito fatto di tende, ma in quel tempo Natasha si stava già muovendo, saltando leggermente sopra il lato del divano per accucciarsi al lato di Pepper ed esaminare la sua spalla.  
"Il rapporto iniziale diceva due pallottole sparate, ma sembra solo un colpo non letale alla spalla. Il sanguinamento è lento ma il suo pallore dice che ha perso molto sangue per questo tipo di ferita," disse Natasha apparentemente a nessuno. Poi Tony si accorse del comunicatore nel suo orecchio. "Certamente una clavicola rotta. La spalla è slogata. Nessun segno di Stane. Ho gli occhi su Stark."  
Nel momento in cui si rese conto che i colpi alla porta di fronte si erano fermati, Tony comprese.  
"Sei con lo SHIELD," disse lentamente, non sicuro del motivo per cui si sentiva tradito. "In una settimana sei nelle loro grazie? Salti giù dagli elicotteri e cavalchi teleferiche fino alla mia terrazza?"  
Natasha non replicò invece strappò il fondo della camicia di Pepper e lo arrotolò per premerlo sulla ferita da proiettile. Gli occhi di Pepper si aprirono di nuovo, ma si allarmarono quando si focalizzarono su Natasha.  
"Io ti conosco," mormorò Pepper, sorprendendo entrambi. "Una bella per la bestia, non è quello che hai detto? Non eri tu?"  
"Ho sbagliato prima," disse Natasha, e sebbene i suoi occhi fossero sulla benda, la sua bocca si piegò leggermente in un sorriso. "Salve di nuovo, nuova arrivata. Ti sei fatta sparare."  
"L'ho fatto," convenne Pepper, i suoi occhi che si chiudevano di nuovo. "Adesso è andato a cercare la bestia. Pensi che lo ucciderà?"  
"Quale?" sussurrò Natasha, gli occhi spalancati. Ma Pepper aveva usato tutta la sua forza infine; incosciente, non aveva risposte da dare a nessuno di loro.  
Fasciando la spalla di Pepper con quello che sembrava un tipo di nastro adesivo tattico, Natasha si sollevò in piedi mentre gli agenti si riversavano nella casa, le armi spianate e tenute basse, come se forse la loro nuova addizione avesse mancato qualcosa. Tony di certo non aveva mancato lo stringersi della sua bocca mentre li guardava.  
"Sono qui come un viso amichevole così che tu ti fidi di loro," gli disse sommessamente Natasha. "Clint è fuori dalla griglia, in addestramento in un sito nascosto. Non posso vederlo fino a che loro non vedranno quello che sa fare. Lui sta bene, Tony. Forse ha anche trovato la sua chiamata. Io mi sto... adattando. Aggressivamente."  
"Cosa vuole lo SHIELD?"  
"Te. Il capo. Winterheart." si strinse nelle spalle. "E' difficile dirlo."  
"In effetti," una voce maschile disse chiaramente, "Al momento saremmo felici di prendere in custodia Obadiah Stane." un uomo di mezza età in abito scuro si avvicinò a Tony una mano tesa in un saluto. Aveva 'federale' scritto su di se dalle sue splendenti scarpe fino alla sua leggermente educata faccia da poker. "Sono l'Agente Phil Coulson. Sono stato in contatto con la Signorina Potts dal suo ritorno dall' Afghanistan. Lei certamente ha un attitudine per evitare di essere trovato - e trovare guai." I suoi occhi caddero sul buco bruciato nella maglia bianca di Tony che esponeva le ineleganti linee dell'originale reattore arc. Troppo per la segretezza, sebbene Obadiah avesse scoperto il bambino con l'acqua calda al riguardo. Tony non si preoccupò di coprirlo.  
"Dovete mandare uomini a Solstice Canyon," disse Tony, i suoi occhi sui due che portavano una barella nel soggiorno. Era arrivata la squadra di emergenza medica. Bene. "Obadiah è..."  
"Sono già la," interruppe Coulson, il suo sorriso che scivolava un poco. "Abbiamo contato quattro attrezzi identici che si allineano nel posto dove lei è scomparso ma il suo collega di affari non è in vista. I sensori indicano qualche tipo di spostamento nelle particelle di materia in quell'area ma gli attrezzi sono completamente fritti." Fece un altro passo avanti, lanciando uno sguardo discreto agli altri agenti. "Signor Stark, c'è un altro modo per accedere a questo... Winterheart?"  
Tony a malapena lo sentì. I pali per il tunnel spazio temporale erano bruciati. Di tutte le inutili, deperibili, invenzioni giocattolo - Adesso Obadiah era bloccato la con Loki. O era Loki che era bloccato con Obadiah? C'era ancora un mese prima che la maledizione si dissolvesse. Era troppo tempo. Era dannatamente troppo tempo per aspettare e vedere cosa avrebbe fatto Obadiah. Loki avrebbe mai visto il pericolo? Glie ne sarebbe importato?  
"Se c'è un modo di entrare, io sono già la," Tony si sentì dire. Tutto andò leggermente fuori fuoco. Si girò verso Natasha, i suoi capelli rossi ricci e il familiare aggrottarsi che lo ancoravano al momento. "Obadiah vuole uccidere il capo e trasformare Winterheart in qualche tipo di fluida remota fortezza che può attaccare oltre i confini ovunque nel mondo. Inoltre vuole usare il capo. O ucciderlo. Non penso che gli importi quale delle due.  
Il viso di Natasha registrò sorpresa, ma quasi altrettanto rapidamente Tony poté vedere la sua mente che lavorava alla velocità della luce, ipotizzando scenari e possibilità.  
"Se può manipolare i sentieri di uscita in qualche modo, certo, ma nessuno sa come farlo. E in quattro settimane..."  
"Si dissolverà tutto comunque," finì Tony per lei. "Lo so. Lo so. Ma lui è andato in un armatura protettiva alimentata dal mio reattore arc migliorato. Quello significa artiglieria, Romanoff. Molta artiglieria. Quella cosa potrebbe dare luce a New York per ventiquattr'ore. Ha potenza per giorni nell'armatura.  
"E il capo non è di umore da dare benvenuto nel migliore dei giorni," disse Natasha con crescente comprensione. Peggio, lei sembrava un po' preoccupata. "Tony lo abbiamo visto ferire. Non è immortale, e non è il tipo da seguire la guida di nessuno. Stane potrebbe ucciderlo anche solo per autodifesa."  
"E noi non possiamo fare una dannata cosa per aiutare." Imprecando brutalmente, Tony passò una mano fra i suoi capelli già selvaggi e cercò di pensare ad una risposta. Natasha semplicemente sedette sul bracciolo del divano e strappò gli occhiali dalla sua testa lanciandoli sul cuscino di pelle.  
"Giusto," disse Coulson con calma, valutando entrambi, "Dobbiamo solo affrontare quello che possiamo al momento. I miei uomini porteranno la Signorina Potts all'ospedale più vicino e la terranno sotto scorta. Non c'è nulla che ci garantisce che Stane stia lavorando da solo, ed è possibile che abbiano uomini all'esterno che ascoltano il terreno. Inizieremo a spedirne alcuni fuori per interrogarli." diede un occhiata fra Tony e Natasha. "Romanoff, tu scorta Stark alla nostra base sul campo, noi faremo un completo rapporto e pianificheremo da li."  
"Signore, raccomanderei una diagnosi della sua salute prima di qualsiasi spostamento," disse improvvisamente JARVIS, facendo sobbalzare almeno tre agenti e alzare le armi verso gli altoparlanti sul soffitto. Anche gli occhi di Natasha si socchiusero. "Se lei vuol scendere nell'officina, posso misurare l'uscita del reattore obsoleto."  
"Abbiamo tecnici esperti e personale medico alla base," disse Coulson a Tony con pazienza. "Abbiamo un agenda stretta adesso, e il direttore è ansioso di incontrarla. Dica al computer che può farlo più tardi.  
Tony non riuscì a dire neppure una parola prima che JARVIS prendesse le cose nelle sue mani elettroniche.  
"Mi perdoni Agente Coulson, ma fino ad ora i suoi uomini si sono provati in ritardo, indiscreti, mal vestiti e proni al danneggiamento delle proprietà. Mentre lei sembra molto indaffarato a stare sotto copertura e mostrarsi importante, la prego di lasciarmi assistere il signor Stark. Serviranno pochi minuti."  
"Questo abito è di Armani," disse leggermente Coulson, tirando i polsini. "Tagliato su misura per nascondere la mia pistola. Bene, pistole, visto che a lei piacciono le specifiche. Cade anche molto bene sopra al coltello Bowie da otto pollici legato sulla mia schiena."  
"Non credo che siano abiti standard per gli agenti dello SHIELD. Tutti gli agenti rompono le regole sull'abbigliamento solo per vanità?"  
A quella Coulson tradì un piccolo sorriso. Lo sguardo che fece a Tony era noto.  
"Fino ad oggi non credevo che una IA avanzata potesse offendermi," fu tutto quello che disse. "Stark, terremo le posizioni per altri quindici minuti. Dopo di ciò, veniamo a tirarti fuori personalmente."  
Tony annuì, ma si chiese il motivo per cui JARVIS voleva fare un controllo del suo stato di salute. Entrambi sapevano bene che meno dell'un percento della potenza del reattore serviva a dare energia al magnete nel suo petto. Per non menzionare che JARVIS si supponeva solo usasse la sua limitata autonomia per cose come insulti e battute verso di lui. E ancora, JARVIS era stato preoccupato abbastanza da violare l'intero mondo per cercarlo. Una diagnostica andava poco lontano da ciò.  
"Vengo con te," disse Natasha mentre Tony si voltava. Coulson si aggrottò.  
"Romanoff, penso..."  
"Le planimetrie di questa casa mostrano che la sua officina è parte del garage. Non vorremmo che scappasse solo perché tu hai problemi di fiducia verso di me. Inoltre," aggiunse Natasha, dando una breve occhiata a Tony, "I report psicologici dicono tutti che il contatto frequente con le persone che hanno formato un legame emozionale è buona per me. Inoltre questo è specialmente buono per lo SHIELD se riguarda potenti americani coinvolti nella produzione di armi. Giusto?"  
Coulson sospirò a lungo e acutamente.  
"La prego di smettere di violare il nostro mainframe. Avete dieci minuti." Fece loro cenno di andare con impazienza irritata.  
Tony fece girare Natasha attorno e si diresse dritto verso le scale curve, ridicolmente compiaciuto con lei. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che anche fuori da Winterheart lei sarebbe stata affilata e pericolosa come i vetri rotti. Lei era in silenzio al suo fianco mentre correvano giù nell'officina, sembrando disperata quanto lui di allontanarsi dalle uniformi e dagli occhi indiscreti. Non fu fino a che la porta di vetro si chiuse dietro a loro con un sibilo di pressione che Tony si rese conto che stava trattenendo il fiato lungo tutta la strada.  
In piedi nella semi oscurità dell'officina Natasha lo guardò, i suoi occhi riempiti di ombre.  
Tony non sapeva chi si mosse per prima, solo che da un momento e quello successivo le sue braccia stringevano lei stretta, il suo viso premuto in onde di capelli rosso scuro. Lei stava stringendolo con tutta la forza, il suo respiro arrivava corto e quasi frenetico contro il lato del suo collo.  
"Hai un profumo sbagliato," mormorò lei.  
"Tu sembri sbagliata."  
"Come te. Il nero non è il tuo colore."  
"il nero non è un colore."  
"Non correggermi. Sto avendo una nottata traumatica." Percepì più che sentire il suo sbuffo di risa. "Dio, è bello vederti. Stavo andando fuori di testa."  
"Tutti lo stavamo facendo. E' stato un inferno." Tirandosi indietro, lei guardò su nel suo viso con un sorriso storto. "Sebbene Clint stia prendendo la libertà come un pesce l'acqua. lo SHIELD quasi schiumava alla bocca quando gli ha mostrato le sue capacità di arciere. Non riescono ad averne abbastanza di lui."  
"E tu?"  
"Mi odiano." guardò lontano. "A nessuno piace un traditore, dopo tutto. Ma me la cavo. Il direttore, Fury mi sta dando la possibilità di redimermi. Mi terranno le briglie corte fino a che non potranno essere convinti che non sono un doppio agente, che questo non è solo un certo tipo di lunga infiltrazione, tre anni per prepararla. Come se qualcuno potesse creare un posto come Winterheart."  
"Penso che il fatto che Obadiah sia andato li abbia convinti che è reale," disse Tony, il calore del momento che scivolava via da lui. "Adesso è la dentro e non ho idea di cosa fare." Assentemente, si chiese se fosse il modo in cui Pepper si era sentita per tutto il tempo in cui lui era andato.  
"Inoltre il capo ci ha lasciato andare," gli ricordò lei. "Ci ha buttato fuori. Saremmo mai potuti essere in grado di ritornare se ci fosse una via? La sua parola è legge là."  
"Obadiah ha sfondato, vero?"  
"Lo ha fatto? Che garanzie abbiamo che quelle cose lo abbiano spedito nel castello?" Tirandosi via da lui, lei aprì le mani. "Per quello che sappiamo sta fluttuando nello spazio, o in fondo all'oceano."  
"Lo scenario migliore, forse. Ma non ci farò conto. Per quel che sappiamo è entrato e darà un occhiata a Loki e scaverà un buco dritto attraverso di lui." Natasha sobbalzò a quello che vide nel suo viso, Ma non cercò di placarlo. "Due ore fa Obadiah era il mio amico più vecchio. Adesso - non voglio mettere nulla oltre a lui. Non dopo Pepper."  
Tony si diresse al suo piano di lavoro, sollevando la riga degli schermi con un cenno della mano. Gli diede qualcosa da fare, qualche posto dove guardare salvo il viso triste di Natasha. Nessuno di loro era il tipo da sperare per il meglio, ma mentre Tony sapeva che lei non avrebbe zuccherato quel che accadeva, lui quasi voleva che ci provasse. Era la parte in cui Clint avrebbe aggiunto un commento speranzoso, dove avrebbe illuminato la mancanza di speranza e la rabbia contro tutto. Lui avrebbe spinto la loro risolutezza. Ma Clint non era li, e negli occhi di Natasha Tony poteva solo vedere la propria disperazione.  
Aveva sentito più che visto lei passare attorno al bancone per raggiungerlo, osservando le trasmissioni dei satelliti che ingrandivano le tre coperture sopra a Solstice Canyon. Era troppo buio. Non c'era nulla da vedere salvo un paio di lampade e alcuni SUV neri parcheggiati accanto alla strada. SHIELD. Lui lasciò le mani cadere contro la tastiera, guardando dita prudenti che circondavano il suo polso e lo stringevano. La sua pelle era fredda.  
"Devo entrare li, Natasha."  
"Lo so."  
"Questo è colpa mia. Devo salvarlo." lui inghiottì attorno al nodo nella sua gola. Sapeva di rimorso. "E non posso."  
"Signore, se posso," si intromise JARVIS sommessamente. "Non desidero allarmare i nostri ospiti, ma mi spiace abbiamo altri visitatori." Una luce dall'alto illuminò la roadster con fiamme gialle disegnate e i rivestimenti carminio.  
Due corvi erano appoggiati sopra al suo parabrezza, le loro unghie avevano trapassato il vetro. I loro occhi brillavano come monete d'oro mentre lo fissavano.  
Natasha divenne rigida al suo fianco. Nello stesso istante Tony ebbe un pensiero bruciante: nessuno di loro era il suo corvo.  
"Sembrano essere arrivati da un tunnel spaziotemporale focalizzato," disse JARVIS, il suo tono quasi secco. "I marchi sulle loro zampe non sono uguali a nulla nel mio intero repertorio linguistico."  
"Lasciami indovinare: antico fiammiferese?" Tony a malapena sentì se stesso parlare mentre si avvicinava ai due uccelli. Lo guardarono come una preda ma non si mossero di un centimetro fino a che non fu accanto ai fari dell'auto.  
Lentamente, le loro ali si spiegarono, aperte in modo allarmantemente ampio per un paio di corvi. Le loro ali si inarcavano alte, nero brillante riflettendo la luce - e poi parlarono.  
"Cosa cerca il mortale?" disse uno.  
"Ti porteremo," aggiunse l'altro.  
La gola di Tony divenne secca. Era molto di più di un semplice mai più. Dietro a lui sentì Natasha cautamente estrarre la pistola. Lui le fece cenno di andare indietro.  
"Penso che siano parte di Winterheart," disse. "Ne ho incontrato uno come loro prima. Non lo hai mai visto?"  
"Nient'altro che lupi," replicò Natasha sospettosamente. In piedi accanto a lui, lei affrontò i corvi. "Perché ci aiuterete? La maledizione ha regole."  
"Aiuteremo il mortale, non te," gracchiò il primo corvo.  
"Ci ha comandato colui che ha lanciato la maledizione." Vetro risuonò musicalmente mentre il secondo corvo stringeva le zampe più forte, sottili spaccature si sparsero attraverso il parabrezza come dita scheletriche. Tony aveva l'intensa impressione che quei due non stessero giocando.  
"Che cosa cerca il mortale?"  
"Il tempo è breve," disse l'altro e fu beccato brutalmente per quello. "Via da me! Lui lo sa ugualmente. Tutto sa ugualmente."  
Il cuore di Tony iniziò a battere doppiamente. Natasha lasciò andare la sicura della sua pistola ed iniziò a camminare indietro, i suoi occhi alla porta. Facendovi la guardia senza dubbio. Avevano avuto lo stesso pensiero.  
"Gli servirà più di un ariete per entrare qui Nat." disse Tony i suoi pensieri volavano. "Quella porta non si aprirà per niente di meno che un bazooka, e l'esplosione in quella scala potrebbe uccidere chiunque lo sparasse." Facendo una pausa per andare al suo tavolo da lavoro spinse degli attrezzi e componenti sperimentali sul pavimento fino a che poté fare posta per qualcosa che aveva a malapena testato, men che meno usato in una situazione di combattimento.  
"Che diavolo è quello?" chiese Natasha dall'altro lato della stanza i suoi occhi sul guanto. "Nuova tecnologia?"  
"Vecchia tecnologia," la corresse Tony, connettendo la linea di alimentazione al suo reattore arc con un sobbalzo. "Con qualcosa di extra. Non ho potuto costruire molto prima di Winterheart, ma il Mark II avrebbe cambiato il mondo." Avvitando la copertura attorno al suo avambraccio, Tony lavorò cautamente con le dita. Il repulsore nel suo palmo diede un obbediente gemito e si oscurò.  
"Avrai tempo per farlo," disse Natasha significativamente. Lei girò gli occhi sulla scala e imprecò. "Potrei non averlo. Stanno arrivando."  
"Non possono entrare."  
"Non importa Tony. Possono vedermi lasciarti andare." Le divise si avvicinavano giù per le scale; otto forse dieci di loro. Coulson stava urlando qualcosa al suo polso. Sobbalzando, Natasha tirò via il comunicatore dal suo orecchio.  
"Uccidili," disse il primo corvo. In qualche modo, fece ridere Natasha.  
"Mi servono. Se tutto va bene non mi uccideranno prima che io possa spiegare."  
"Il secondo corvo iniziò a piegare la testa stranamente.  
"Non," avvisò il primo.  
"Proteggi i nove," disse il secondo corvo, ancora piegando la testa. Luce dorata usciva dal suo becco. "Tre anni da lei. Tre secondi da noi. Dobbiamo cambiare."  
Aprendo il suo lungo becco aperto, il corvo aprì le sue zampe e si girò battendo le ali forte verso il muro che li separava dagli agenti dello SHIELD. Tony guardò l'intera cosa andare in schegge di vetro antiproiettile tre volte rinforzato.  
Coulson ci mise solo un secondo a guardare. Furono i suoi uomini che scattarono avanti, le armi spianate e sollevate - e tutte puntate a Natasha.  
Non Tony. Non gli uccelli.  
Solo lei.  
Il corvo aprì di nuovo le ali, ma stavolta le piume erano dipinte d'oro. Un ala batté e un sorpreso urlo dopo, ogni agente nella stanza era stato inghiottito da luce dorata ed era svanito. Tutti eccetto Coulson, il cui viso era divenuto pallido. La sua arma era estratta, ma sembrava aver dimenticato che era ancora nella sua mano.  
"I restituiti sono sotto la nostra protezione," disse il secondo corvo, e la sua voce tuonò nella stanza come tuono. "Sotto la sua protezione. Di ai tuoi soldati tutto questo, quando torneranno dai ghiacci del sud."  
Si, Tony pensò quegli uccelli di certo non scherzavano. Flettendo di nuovo il guanto non placcato, sentendo il brivido dell'energia dal suo reattore arc al suo palmo si rivolse al primo corvo. Lui piegò la testa con aria di attesa.  
"Portami indietro a Winterheart.  
Il corvo aprì le sue ali. Ogni piuma era venata d'oro, una luce che brillò nella semi oscurità dell'officina. Tony ebbe abbastanza tempo da dare uno sguardo a Natasha che gli diede un singolo cenno di determinazione.  
"E' ora che paghiamo l'affitto."  
Tony era certo di aver detto qualcosa in risposta, ma in quell'istante il corvo batté le ali verso di lui e l'officina svanì in un bagno d'oro.

### Castello di Winterheart

Le stelle scorsero dietro agli occhi di Tony; più costellazioni di quante potesse contare o avesse mai imparato a volare attraverso in un luminoso torrente di bianco e nero e porpora. Non aveva peso e nulla per quei pochi secondi - e poi i suoi piedi sobbalzarono contro qualcosa di imperdonabilmente duro.  
Terreno.  
Non solo terreno, si rese conto mentre l'aria fredda turbinava attorno a lui. Terreno coperto di neve.  
Era tornato. Ed era solo.  
Non importava, disse Tony a se stesso mentre arrancava avanti nella neve odorando aghi di pino e il puro frizzante freddo dell'inverno. Cosa aveva detto Loki? Tutte le strade portano a Winterheart o qualcosa di simile. Tutto quello che doveva fare era continuare a camminare avanti e sarebbe arrivato al castello. Se tutto andava bene i lupi non sarebbero arrivati a mangiarlo prima che potesse arrivare.  
Tony camminò per lunghi minuti con nulla salvo il suono della notte negli orecchi. Il fievole sussurro del vento, il crepitio dei rami carichi di neve. Ma niente animali. Niente ululati. Stava iniziando a sentirsi sollevato quando inciampò sul primo cadavere.  
"Figlio di puttana," Tony imprecò quando si inginocchiò per sentire se il lupo dava segni di vita. Era futile, lo sapeva; un circolo di proiettili aveva scavato buchi attraverso di lui dal muso alla coda. Qualsiasi sangue fosse fluito da lui si era fermato da tempo. Mezzi cristalli appiccicosi di esso erano raccolti sulla sua pelle.  
Tony si rese conto che stava rimpiangendo la dannata cosa. Certo, lo avevano terrorizzato, più di una volta, ma l'idea che Obadiah avesse calpestato il loro territorio non invitato, avesse sparato loro e avesse continuato a camminare...  
Schiarendo la gola, Tony si alzò ed affrettò il passo. Abbracciandosi con le braccia mentre si muoveva, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto portare una giacca. Ma anche se il freddo pungeva il suo corpo come coltelli, era dolore benvenuto. Il dannato posto in effetti lo faceva sentire a casa.  
Tony contò altri quattro lupi morti nel suo ampio sentiero prima che un corvo frullasse giù per appoggiarsi alla sua spalla.  
"L'automaton ha strappato la via attraverso i cancelli di Winterheart più di dieci minuti andati," gracchiò arruffando le penne. "Il principe non lo troverà, ma lui troverà esso."  
"Dunque aprimi un portale scorciatoia," grugnì Tony, scacciando la cosa dalla sua spalla. "I tuoi amici mi hanno portato fino qui; non puoi farmi fare il resto della strada?"  
"Hescamar non ha amici." l'uccello sembrava offeso. Tony mentalmente memorizzò il nome per dopo. "O parli dei fratelli? Questa è un ora tragica se quei due idioti si sono coinvolti."  
"Hanno detto che è stata una 'sua' richiesta. Presumo non sia di Loki."  
Qualsiasi cosa il corvo, Hescamar, potesse aver detto venne fermata quando un enorme lupo arrivò nella radura davanti a Tony la sua pelliccia grigio chiaro quasi brillante nella luna.  
Se Tony non avesse saputo la cosa, il lupo sembrava l'immagine sputata dell'alfa che aveva cercato di entrare a Winterheart; quello che era morto davanti a lui con un nodo a tre punte bruciato nel fianco.  
I suoi occhi dorati brillavano, ma non a Tony. Hescamar gracchiò e prese il volo.  
"Sali," disse il lupo, la sua voce un feroce tuono basso. Perché i lupi potevano parlare e ancora non era la cosa più strana che era accaduta quella notte. "L'avvoltoio può solo guidarti. Io posso portarti."  
"Mi fiderò di te, ma solo perché mi sto congelando a morte," disse Tony, i suoi denti che tremavano mentre passò una gamba sopra alla schiena del lupo. Il lupo era della dimensione di un pony all'incirca, ma la spina dorsale sotto di lui sembrava di acciaio. "Pensavo che tu potessi solo fare la guardia."  
"Gli incantesimi di Winterheart sono stati lanciati male dopo che l'intruso è arrivato. Mi è stata lasciata una libertà come nessun'altra questa notte."  
"E stai usando la tua libertà per aiutarmi a salvare Loki?" Tony premette, afferrando due manciate di pelliccia e chinandosi basso mentre il lupo correva nella neve. "Pensavo lo volessi morto."  
"Mia," ruggì il lupo. Ad entrambi i suoi lati altri due lupi li raggiunsero nella caccia come una guardia di scorta. "Prenderemo la libertà che ci è data. Io comunque - io lo ricordo. E te. La libertà di Loki può significare la mia un giorno."  
Per lunghi istanti Tony si tenne solo stretto, la fronte premuta sul retro del cranio del lupo gigante. Le sue cosce dolevano dalla pressione nella stretta cassa toracica, le sue mani dallo stringere la spessa pelliccia. Il guanto mordeva le sue dita, le sue punte di metallo che gelavano e si incrostavano di neve. Tony si chiese per un attimo se lo avesse testato per la resistenza al freddo.  
Infine, i cancelli contorti di Winterheart arrivarono in vista; piegati all'interno e deformati, sembravano le porte dell'inferno più che l'elegante protezione che Tony aveva pensato fossero la prima volta che si era spinto oltre la loro barriera.  
Il lupo lo fece scendere a terra, le sue spalle si mossero con grazia per depositarlo nella neve.  
In piedi li nella notte innevata, sapendo che il tempo era breve, Tony non poté fare altro che chiedere.  
"Qual è il tuo nome?"  
Il lupo lo guardò. Per un singolo istante, Tony avrebbe potuto giurare che i suoi occhi divenissero verdi.  
"Io sono Fenrir. Che tu possa spezzare le mie catene un giorno, spezzatore di incantesimi. Per ora devi rompere questo."  
Girandosi i lupi corsero indietro nella notte. Sembrava che tutti rompessero le proprie regole. Tutto per salvare Loki, che poteva anche non volere il loro aiuto. Non aveva mai detto che Tony poteva tornare. Cosa sarebbe successo se le sue buone intenzioni fossero semplicemente - mal riposte? Forse Loki poteva gestire Obadiah. Certamente non era turbato dal pericolo o dall'utilizzare i suoi poteri quando erano necessari. Aveva gelato un intera sala da ballo, dopo tutto.  
Non importava, disse Tony a se stesso mentre camminava sopra ai cancelli piegati, inciampandosi a metà sulla cima di ferro piegato quando colse una delle sue scarpe. Il tempo era breve, non era quello che avevano detto? Forse significava il tempo dell'incantesimo. Forse quello di Loki. Ma per fermare Obadiah da qualsiasi insano piano stesse cercando di eseguire, Tony intendeva rischiare l'ira del più anziano prigioniero di Winterheart.  
Le porte principali erano spalancate, così come i cancelli. Tony era sollevato di non dover svicolare dentro. Non c'erano passi o suoni nell'oscurità del castello, solo freddo e il puzzo della polvere. Le lanterne erano tutte spente e non c'era il familiare odore di cibo caldo che arrivava dalla serranda di Cuoco. Di solito riempiva tutte le stanze del pian terreno a quell'ora della notte. Avrebbe tirato tutti fuori dalle loro stanze. Invece sembrava la prima notte in cui Tony aveva vagato nel castello. Tutto era morto e freddo. Vuoto.  
Dirigendosi alla grande scala, intendendo trovare Loki prima possibile, un sommesso rumore echeggiò nella sala, creando un lieve riverbero attraverso il pavimento di marmo. Tony si premette contro il muro della scala per istinto soltanto, guardando cieco fuori nell'oscurità. Il respiro trattenuto, ascoltò qualsiasi cosa: voci, esplosioni, il secco suono del ghiaccio. Ma non c'era altro che il fischiare del vento che si spargeva dalle porte aperte.  
"Non posso salire lassù," mormorò Tony a se stesso. Pensare tatticamente non era mai stato il suo forte. Voleva dire conoscere le persone, conoscere le loro azioni e reazioni. Ma se correva su nell'ala ovest avrebbe voluto dire che Obadiah avrebbe avuto il vantaggio. L'elemento di sorpresa o meno, Tony era ancora un uomo ragionevolmente disarmato - senza armatura - che combatteva un carro armato umano.  
Perciò Tony si tolse le scarpe, prendendo una pagina dal libro di Pepper, e corse veloce verso la sala da ballo, scivolando e pattinando per tutta la strada.  
L'intera sala da ballo era piena di fango. A metà fra il ghiaccio e l'acqua, bagnò i piedi di Tony mentre navigava il casino. Per quanto cercasse di non fare rumore, il dolore pungente dell'acqua ghiacciata attorno ai suoi piedi lo fece saltare più di qualche volta mentre cercava di trovare il candeliere storto sul muro che Loki gli aveva mostrato quella notte. Una scala verso le sue camere, non era stato quello che aveva detto? Dritto al bagno, e forse, dio, solo forse, un modo per arrivare a Obie prima che lui uccidesse Loki. "Se avesse voluto uccidere Loki. Tony non era sicuro di cosa fare se avesse sentito Loki convenire a qualsiasi accordo che Obadiah potesse offrire. Raggomitolarsi e morire sembrava un opzione legittima.  
Fermarli entrambi sembrava un altra. Anche se significava che sarebbe finito congelato solido e poi fatto a pezzi. La sua tecnologia e i poteri di Loki usati come braccio armato per dominare il mondo con la paura e la sottomissione? Sarebbe stato un incubo, lo sapeva, ma una parte solida come una roccia di lui non pensava che sarebbe arrivata. Rifiutava di credere che Loki fosse arrivato così lontano solo per farsi comprare dalle stronzate di Obadiah.  
Tirando il candeliere in posizione, Tony si spostò di lato al colpo pressurizzato di polvere stavolta, aspettando che si schiarisse prima di entrare nell'oscura scalinata con il solo repulsore dormiente e il reattore arc che illuminavano la via con la luce azzurro pallido.  
Per quando si fu spinto oltre ragnatele e dubbi personali per raggiungere una porta disegnata dalla luce, la sola paura che Tony aveva era di essere arrivato fino li in vano.  
"... nessuna ragione per cui tu ti nasconda. Non con me alle tue spalle. Sono degli idioti, tutti loro. Hanno bisogno di una guida. Perché non la tua?"  
Obadiah, Tony si rese conto, il suo stomaco si rivoltò. Quello era Obadiah che parlava.  
"E la tua," sbottò un altra voce, una molto più amata. Tony si sentì afflosciare leggermente contro la porta. "Tu hai il portamento di qualcuno che non soffrirebbe le ombre a lungo."  
"Io sono stato un socio silenzioso per anni." Così silenzioso come una sirena antiaerea, pensò Tony. "Non te lo ha detto? Tony costruiva le armi per buona parte del paese, anche se non lo dicevamo forte. Io, io sono dietro le quinte. Nessun credito per me."  
"Nessun credito per te," ripeté Loki stranamente. "Non sei felice in quel modo? Cerchi me per separarti da Stark?"  
"Le Stark Industries," chiarificò Obadiah. "Tutto quello che voglio è questo luogo. E' un abitazione di prima scelta, se hai un occhio per l'espansione. Sono già libero da Tony. Lui... be si è davvero ammalato quest'ultima settimana. Il grande freddo nelle sue ossa. Lo abbiamo trovato sul ciglio della strada."  
Tony premette l'orecchio sul legno abbastanza da far cigolare la porta.  
"Ammalato?" disse Loki, la sua voce che si spezzava in qualcosa di terribile. "Precisamente quanto ammalato?"  
Il silenzio seguì, ed un sonante rumore di metallo contro pietra e legno. Un passo? Era un passo di Obadiah? Era troppo pesante. Anche troppo pesante anche per il Mark I.  
"Ha preso la polmonite. Non so se sai che cos'è...  
"So che cos'è."  
"Allora sai quanto possa essere mortale. Guarda, non so che tipo di relazione avevate voi due, ma ovviamente ti importa di lui quindi sarò franco con te." un attimo di silenzio, solo drammatico a sufficiente per contare. "Mi ha chiesto di venire qui a cercarti prima di... lasciare andare. Sono qui solo per compiere l'obbligo."  
Figlio di puttana. La rabbia salì calda e amara nel petto di Tony, bruciava attorno al peso del reattore arc. Poi incanalò il potere nel suo palmo che pulsò quando si rese conto che stringeva il pugno troppo forte. Ma non poteva uscire da li in un urgenza cieca. Non poteva. Lentamente sganciò la porta nascosta aprendola e pregò di non essere visibile dalla camera da letto.  
Al primo schiocco di ghiaccio, si fermò.  
"Ehi ora..." iniziò Obadiah. Tony sentì uno schiacciante, tonante rumore di metallo che colpiva la pietra. Dopo di ciò ci fu solo il rumore di ghiaccio che si spezzava. "Quello è un bel trucco."  
"Se fosse stata una vera malattia che lo avesse chiamato, Obadiah Stane, perché tu indossi il suo cuore come un trofeo nella tua armatura?"  
Ovviamente Loki avrebbe pensato che lui fosse morto, si rese conto Tony. Il reattore arc. Era la sola prova che serviva a chiunque. Nel suo petto, il reattore originale sembrò vibrare.  
"Guarda, sarò diretto qui, perché non penso che mi piaccia quello che stai implicando," disse seccamente Obadiah. "A Tony non serviva più. Adesso vuoi parlare di affari con me, o devo fare pressione su di te un poco?"  
"Mi troverai un po' resistente alle minacce."  
"Mi chiedo quanto tu sia resistente a questi?" L'immancabile suono di canne rotanti caricate fece raggelare il sangue a Tony. Ovviamente Obadiah avrebbe avuto un arma a fuoco rapido costruita nella sua armatura.  
"Ti invito a scoprirlo." la secca risata di Loki era strana. "E prego per il tuo successo."  
"O, dio.  
"Non farlo!"  
Spingendo la porta e aprendola con la spalla, Tony si lanciò nel bagno e attraverso la camera da letto, il suo repulsore si caricava luminoso nel palmo e pronto a colpire...  
Una mitragliatrice Gatling fu puntata al suo petto, attaccata all'avambraccio di una armatura armata almeno tre volte più grossa del suo Mark I.  
"Dannato," imprecò Obadiah, incredulo. "Quante volte di devo uccidere prima che tu muoia davvero?"  
"Tony," Loki sussurrò. I suoi occhi erano spalancati di meraviglia - fino a che non scivolarono di nuovo su Obadiah. Il ghiaccio iniziò ad arrampicarsi sulle sue mani e quello ed il ringhio che livellò all'armatura fu tutto l'avviso che ebbero.  
Mettendo molta fede nella vecchia sedia alata, Tony si gettò oltre ad essa e la girò usandola come uno scudo mentre il ghiaccio si piantava in ogni direzione nella stanza, per buona parte sull'armatura di Obadiah. Come un cannone ad acqua, ondate di Bianco brillante colpirono il torace attaccandolo al muro di pietra con Obadiah intrappolato dentro. Lentamente il visore bianco incorporato nell'elmetto si spense. Disattivato dallo strato di ghiaccio? Doveva ricordarselo.  
"Le mie orecchie sono divenute stanche del suono del tradimento," gracchiò Loki, sollevando una mano artigliata verso i suoi occhi. "Avrei dovuto comprenderlo nel momento in cui ho visto questo marchingegno..." sbottò con un sommesso grugnito mentre Tony si spostava avanti e lo baciava intensamente sulla bocca.  
"Mi dispiace," disse Tony fra i baci. "Davvero sono dispiaciuto. Non ho mai avuto molto autocontrollo. Mi spiace che sono dovuto tornare e ... mi dispiace che sono andato via. Mi ha preso il reattore arc, ha sparato a Pepper ed è entrato di forza qui, io sto..."  
"Sproloquiando," interruppe Loki, mettendo le labbra contro quelle di Tony, sigillando qualsiasi cosa stesse per dire. Tony non poteva neppure ricordare più. "Avevi paura per me? Questo mi scalda il cuore." le parole erano un respiro caldo sulla sua guancia, seguito immediatamente dal freddo tocco delle labbra.  
"Sono stato mangiato da un uccello portale magico e ho cavalcato un lupo parlante per venire qui," gli disse Tony. "Penso sia sicuro dire che tutti erano preoccupati per te."  
Gli occhi di Loki si spalancarono.  
"Sembra che tu abbia una grande storia da raccontare," disse cautamente. Tony sentì dita artigliate mappare prudenti linee sulla sua schiena. No, non solo mappare, si rese conto, Loki stava cercando ferite.  
"E' stata una notte piuttosto lunga," ammise Tony. "E' probabilmente buona cosa che io sia un esperto ad affrontare esperienze vicine alla morte."  
Loki semplicemente lo guardò, le sue mani che si spostarono a tracciare lunghe linee su e giù per la sua spina dorsale. Per la prima volta quella notte Tony si rese conto che stava tremando un poco. Per l'adrenalina, il freddo, o forse solo i nervi. Ma forse era tutto. Improvvisamente comprese perché Pepper aveva pianto prima. Solo la sicurezza ti può togliere di impaccio così rapidamente.  
"Mi sei mancato," disse Loki sottovoce, come stesse condividendo un segreto. "Resta con me questa notte?"  
Tony lo fissò, incapace di evitare il sorriso che si curvò all'angolo della sua bocca. Il tempo sembrò rallentare in quel momento; i suoi nervi tornarono alla calma silenziosa infine. Per la prima volta, fu in grado di guardare davvero Loki.  
Nulla era cambiato, se ignorava la stanchezza che sembrava scritta in ogni linea del suo viso. Ancora la stessa pelle blu profondo, occhi rossi come gioielli e corna curve. Era probabilmente un illusione ottica ma i suoi capelli sembravano più lunghi, più selvaggi e cadevano sulle sue spalle con strisce di inchiostro contro la pelle di lupo. Tony toccò l'angolo della bocca di Loki con la punta del pollice e guardò mentre veniva baciato, solo perché era li.  
"Mi risponderai, o semplicemente continuerai a guardare meravigliato?" chiese infine Loki, ma il divertimento sepolto nella domanda diceva che aveva un idea di quello che Tony poteva dire. "C'è ancora la questione di cosa fare con il nostro aspirante assassino."  
"Prima le cose importanti: non hai trasformato la mia camera da letto in una piscina mentre ero andato vero?" chiese Tony, rabbrividendo visibilmente alla brezza che soffiava dalla terrazza sulla sua schiena. "Perché non dormirò qui nel freezer, anche se è solo per una notte."  
"E' come tu l'hai lasciata," replicò Loki, sorridendo solo abbastanza perché un accenno di zanna si mostrasse. "Ho anche lasciato generosamente il letto sfatto."  
"Tu sei l'anima di... spostati!!!"  
Spingendolo di lato con tutta la forza, Tony spinse Loki più forte che poteva, togliendolo dalla linea di tiro laser che si era attivata sull'arma di Obadiah. Gli occhi di Tony colsero il bordo del mantello verde per un attimo e quando guardò indietro era davanti alle canne rotanti della Gatling.  
La maschera metallica di Obadiah sembrava sorridere.  
In qualche punto tra il tuono ripetuto dell'arma che sparava e trovarsi a guardare uno strano cielo da qualche parte fra il ruggito di Loki e il grido di Obadiah, Tony Stark si rese conto che il suo ventre era stato strappato da una grandinata di pallottole. Il suo sangue era improvvisamente ovunque, in chiazze calde e scure dietro di lui.  
Così tanto sangue e...  
Tony non poteva più sentire le gambe. Le sue mani scivolarono dalle ferite cadendo senza forza sulla pietra fredda.  
Forse era quella cosa del giocare con la morte, pensò, gli occhi spalancati e fissi sulla singola stella lucente che bruciava sopra di lui. Ti raggiungeva sempre alla fine.  
"Tony? Tony." Loki quasi si gettò accanto a lui. "Questo è... tu sciocco, che cosa hai fatto? Che cosa hai fatto?"  
"Prego," tossì Tony, assaporando lo spesso salire del sangue in fondo alla sua gola. "Obadiah, è..."  
"Indisposto. Dimenticalo. Sei al sicuro," disse Loki inciampando sulle sue parole mentre premeva la mano sul ventre di Tony. Tony sentì se stesso fare uno strano rumore e si chiese se dovesse fare più male. Stando alla sua matematica c'erano molte pallottole dentro di lui, almeno cinque a dispetto della traiettoria, e l'area della superficie significava che una doveva aver colto la sua spina dorsale.  
"Le mie gambe sono andate, Loki," disse Tony sentendo gli occhi fare male. "Non so perché importi." si soffocò improvvisamente di risa. "Mi sento come se dovessi lasciare qualche parola di saggezza qui. Cosa sono... quali sono delle buone parole da moribondo?"  
"Non penso che esista una cosa simile," sussurrò Loki, cieco per le lacrime e guardando ovunque salvo che a lui. "Avresti dovuto lasciare che sparasse a me."  
"Non volevo correre il rischio. Mi sento come... se tu si supponga sia fuori... vada fuori da qui. La gente ha bisogno di te."  
"Io ho bisogno di te," si forzò a dire Loki, la sua voce esausta. "Rifiuto di sopportare questo mondo se tu non ci sei dentro."  
Tony aveva difficoltà a vedere la stella sopra di se. Battendo le palpebre si rese conto che stava piangendo, solo un poco. Era imbarazzante. Si pulì le lacrime via con la mano guantata.  
"Bene, che merda," disse Tony inghiottendo. "Sollevami un poco. Voglio farlo come si deve."  
"Non sarò il veicolo per la tua melodrammatica dipartita," disse Loki il suo petto sobbalzava. Sembrava quasi in panico. "Non voglio... non posso. Tu stai con me o io vengo con te. Non posso essere di nuovo solo, Stark. Non so più come sopravvivere."  
Stivali si strisciarono sulla pietra, e Tony guardò confuso mentre Loki si alzò e lo lasciò, Ma tornò quasi subito, e nella sua mano artigliata brillava una pulsante, brillante mela dorata.  
"Vedi questa? La devo a te," Disse Loki con voce roca, tirando Tony dritto e tirandolo più vicino. Si sentiva bene ad avere il suo braccio attorno, che lo teneva su. La mela venne spinta praticamente sotto il suo naso, tonda e fragrante dal picciolo alla punta. "E' perfetta. Tu mi hai rigenerato, Tony Stark, anche se non potevi rompere la mia maledizione. Tu non hai il diritto di morire. Non così." Ma anche mentre parlava, l'estremità tirata della sua voce si stava trasformando in dolore. Sapeva bene quanto Tony che non c'era nulla che potessero fare.  
"Mi sento come se questa mela mi dicesse qualcosa," disse lui, sorridendo a Loki. Stava diventando difficile mettere a fuoco. "Mi volevi bene, vero?"  
"No," sussurrò Loki. "No, io ti ho amato. E se questo è tutto quello che posso fare per te allora lo faccio senza rimorso."  
Tony voleva chiedere che cosa significasse, ma fu tutto quello che poteva fare era respirare: brevi affannosi respiri che non sembravano fare nulla. La sua visione si rabbuiava e colse la mela mentre si muoveva e guardò Loki che prendeva un respiro da se.  
"Loki," Tony gracchiò, impaurito. Non sentiva più nulla.  
"Ti ho detto che ti avrei ridato la tua vita," disse Loki, e schiacciò la mela nel suo pugno. Il succo passò sopra al suo pugno e colò sopra a Tony, sporcandolo di luce. "Io non voglio lasciare che il destino mi renda un bugiardo questa notte."  
La paura lo prese con dita ossute, tirandolo indietro dal sonno che si stava avvicinando. Ma non era abbastanza. Tony prese i suoi ultimi respiri lottando per parlare, per arrabbiarsi con Loki per essere così stupido...  
... e poi fu semplicemente troppo per resistere.  
L'ultima cosa che Tony vide prima che l'oscurità lo prendesse fu una luce dorata spezzata e gli occhi di Loki, i suoi brillanti occhi rossi, che lentamente si chiudevano.  
***

Loki  
Non succedeva nulla.  
Tony era un peso morto nelle sue braccia, la sua gola esposta in un lungo distendersi quando la sua testa cadde indietro. Nessun polso sul suo collo. Nessun respiro sollevava il suo petto. Attraverso le rovine del suo stomaco, i resti della mela brillavano brillanti come sempre.  
Loki era ancora vivo, nel bene e nel male.  
Tony non lo era.  
"Vieni ora," Loki si soffocò, scuotendolo un poco. "Prendi me al suo posto. Le mele di Idun sono così deboli? E' così debole la magia del padre degli dei? Prendi me invece!"  
Silenzio. Sopra di lui, la neve iniziò a cadere di nuovo.  
Loki ansimò una volta, perduto, e un miserabile mezzo singhiozzo che strappò la sua gola.  
Cullato fra le sue braccia, Tony lentamente iniziò a brillare di luce. Nello stesso istante, qualcosa crepitò forte e colpì la pietra con un tramestio. Quando accadde di nuovo, Loki si rese conto che il vento toccava le sue braccia - la pelle che non aveva visto al luce per più di vent'anni.  
Le antibraccia, Loki pensò con meraviglia assente. La maledizione. Il metallo giaceva in pezzi attorno a Tony, rivelando avambracci blu segnati con le linee in rilievo della sua discendenza.  
Libertà.  
Infine.  
A Loki non importava. In quel momento la sola cosa di cui gli importava giaceva fra le sue braccia, soffusa nella luce dorata della mela. Quando Tony gettò un disperato, sospiro di vita nascente e venne nuovamente pervaso da sangue salubre, le sue ferite spinsero fuori pallottola dopo pallottola mentre si richiudevano da sole, Loki si sentì iniziare a sperare che forse qualcuno ascoltava dopo tutto.  
Quasi troppo velocemente, il blu venne eliminato dalla sua pelle in un diffuso bagno di magia. Loki guardò i suoi artigli comprimersi sotto il peso dell'incantesimo di mascheramento. La pelle blu e le linee che correvano su di essa lasciarono posto a pallore liscio, il suo viso che sembrava leggero con l'improvvisa assenza delle corna. I suoi denti si compressero nella sua bocca.  
Poi arrivò la sua magia.  
Loki rabbrividì mentre le sue ossa si accendevano con il potere e la conoscenza. Interi sistemi stellari sembrarono scorrere nelle sue vene come uno scoppiettante, impetuoso fiume che sussurrava cose familiari mentre la forza arrivava come un onda di marea. Faceva male avere tutto indietro così rapidamente; lo lasciò sbigottito e tremante, mentre si afferrava al corpo incosciente di Tony per supportarsi. Piegato su di lui, ancorato dal rinnovato battito sotto il suo orecchio, Loki attese i lunghi istanti fino a che poté sollevare la testa e prendere visione di se.  
"La prima volta nella tua vita che sei stato lento ad imparare," gracchiò una voce vicina. La testa di Loki si girò attorno in tempo per vedere un corvo scendere sulla ringhiera del terrazzo. Iniziò a pavoneggiarsi quasi subito, a malapena lanciandogli uno sguardo. "Ma non lasciare che nessuno dica che la tua spina dorsale è debole, figlio di Odino." sollevando il becco, il corvo studiò il cielo. "Asgard attende il tuo ritorno. Vieni. Il mortale prospererà."  
"Hescamar?" chiese Loki incredulo. "Quale tragica circostanza avrebbe persuaso Odino a mandarti?"  
"Hescamar è sempre stato qui." Togliendo una piuma dal suo petto, l'uccello la fece cadere dalla terrazza. "Osservando, senza mai interferire. L'occhio di Odino non ti ha mai lasciato." Qualcosa si scosse nella camera da letto attirando la loro attenzione. "Termina i tuoi affari. Noi andiamo."  
Il metallo gemette nelle profondità della camera, spronando Loki all'azione. con cautela, sollevò Tony fuori dalla pozza che si raffreddava del suo sangue, mettendolo sulla pietra lontano dalla neve e dal vento peggiore. I suoi affari non avrebbero richiesto molto, ma non voleva più rischiare la vita di Tony.  
All'interno, Obadiah Stane stava strisciando per liberarsi dai rottami dell'armatura, il sangue che dipingeva il lato del suo viso. Il puzzo di olio e ferro era nell'aria.  
"Avresti dovuto accettare la mia offerta," ansimò Obadiah, il suo sorriso insanguinato ricordava un cranio sorridente. Non sembrava aver notato la trasformazione - o aveva visto tutta la cosa. "Quel ragazzo spezza tutto quello che tocca."  
"Che fortuna," disse Loki freddamente, afferrando il colletto dell'umano tirandolo in piedi. "Io faccio lo stesso."  
Lo sciocco non realizzò cosa stava accadendo fino a che fu troppo tardi e lui si trovava sull'orlo del terrazzo a guardare giù un branco di lupi. Più di dieci coppie di intelligenti, selvaggi occhi verdi guardavano in su. Quando Obadiah si divincolò, Loki piantò una mano fra le sue scapole.  
Per un lungo momento studiò i lupi. Non poteva esservi dubbio he fossero lo stesso branco che aveva assalito lui anni prima. Con gli incantesimi spezzati, forse vedevano anche loro una parte di libertà.  
Che meritava la sua ricompensa.  
"Banchetto," ordinò Loki, e spinse Obadiah oltre la ringhiera.  
le sue urla non durarono a lungo ma gli ululati lo fecero.  
"Poetico," commentò il corvo, non guardando in su dal suo pavoneggiarsi. "Sei pronto a riprendere la tua corona? Le aule di Asgard sono state buie ultimamente."  
Loki si stava muovendo già dove Tony giaceva.  
"Lui viene con me."  
"Lui resta," replicò Hescamar immediatamente. "Lui ha il suo destino, e tu non interferirai con esso per compiacere te stesso. Noi abbiamo già fatto abbastanza al riguardo. Lui sarà visto tornare al sicuro."  
Loki lo guardò storto.  
"Allora io resto," disse ostinatamente. "O si presume che mi liberi di lui adesso che sono stato restituito? Lezione imparata?"  
"Ci si aspetta che tu faccia il tuo dovere," rimbeccò Hescamar. "I regni sono quasi caduti in rovina come risultato dei tuoi crimini. Tu sei stato trovato degno, principino. Adesso è tempo di riparare i tuoi danni. Provare te stesso." A quello Loki digrignò i denti.  
"Allora sono punito doppiamente."  
"Non così." Le ali si aprirono ampie, il corvo seppellì la testa sotto un ala e tirò fuori un altra piuma lucente. "Tu rivedrai costui di nuovo. Quanto presto accadrà, dipende interamente da te. Adesso vieni; resistere alla chiamata di Odino a lungo mi farà divenire calvo. La tua famiglia è impaziente di vedere il tuo viso."  
"Quale?" chiese Loki tetramente, i suoi occhi che si posavano sulla forma incosciente di Tony. "Dammi la tua parola che potrò tornare da lui un giorno."  
"La parola di Hescamar non significa nulla." Battendo le sue ali, il corvo aprì l'aria della notte, rivelando la brillante distesa del ponte del Bifrost. "E' la tua che conta."  
Libertà dunque, Loki pensò mentre si forzava a girarsi verso il portale, sapendo che fermarsi ora poteva significare che avrebbe perso il coraggio di andare del tutto. Libertà ed un altra catena di cui portare il peso - questa che lo incatenava ad Asgard fino a che avrebbe potuto fare ritorno attraverso i regni a Midgard.  
Doveva tornare indietro su Midgard, anche se fosse stato solo per spiegare a Tony chi lui fosse. Meritava sapere la verità; che Loki era più di un semplice gigante di ghiaccio trovatello.  
O forse, Loki pensò mentre la luce lo catturava, tirandolo attraverso le stelle, forse quello era esattamente quello che era.  
Suppose che avrebbe avuto tempo di ripensare alla cosa, prima che si potessero incontrare di nuovo.  
Si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo.

***

### Solstice Canyon - Malibu, California

Svegliandosi sotto i visi sollevati di un mucchio di divise, servirono approssimativamente tre secondi a Tony per comprendere tutto.  
Era vivo.  
La mela - il cuore - era stato stritolato.  
E Loki...  
Loki era probabilmente già morto.  
Mentre giaceva li ascoltando gli agenti dello SHIELD che correvano attorno nella notte, torce che facevano spesse barre di luce attraverso il paesaggio ombreggiato del canyon, Tony si chiese quale idiozia avesse ispirato un mucchio di animali magici a pensare che potesse salvare chiunque.  
Non aveva neppure salvato se stesso.  
Se questo è tutto quello che che posso fare per te, allora lo farò senza rimorso.  
Forse Loki aveva avuto ragione, Tony pensò mentre si spingeva seduto, battendo le palpebre contro la luce.  
Non esistevano belle ultime parole.


	18. Capitolo 18

### Asgard - Ponte del Bifrost

Il ponte brillava come arcobaleni imprigionati nel cristallo. Sotto ai suoi piedi, la luce si raccoglieva e si disperdeva ad ogni movimento che faceva. Dietro di lui, un nuovo osservatorio brillava, oro brunito che rifletteva le luci di per se. Li Hescamar sedette aggrappato ad una guglia, guardando giù verso di lui. La pioggia lattiginosa di stelle sopra alla sua testa era stratificata così pesantemente attraverso il cielo di mezzanotte che faceva male guardarle.  
Era sempre stata così brillante Asgard?  
Loki girò gli occhi all'acqua che scrosciava, respirando il suo profumo pulita mentre cadeva oltre il bordo del regno. L'aria della notte era calda, sebbene fosse umida con gli spruzzi e la nebbia della sua vicinanza al bordo. L'ultima volta che era stato così vicino, stava guardando in su al viso spaventato di Thor chiedendosi se sarebbe stato così brutto lasciarsi andare. la sentiva come una memoria vaga, oscurata dalla neve e dal ghiaccio. Sembrava che fosse accaduto a qualcun altro. Forse lo era.  
Inspirando un profondo respiro, che purificava l'anima, nei suoi polmoni, Loki cercò di dire a se stesso che era a casa. Era ancora a metà strada dal credere alla cosa quando i suoi orecchi catturarono il suono di un passo dietro di se.  
Il ghiaccio crepitò sulle sue mani, Loki girò senza pensare per lanciare un braccio come una spada al silenzioso intruso. Vide solo un mulinello d'oro quando venne bloccato da Gungnir e deflesso, lasciando il suo fianco non protetto.  
Odino entrò nella guardia di Loki in un calmo passo, la sua lancia che spingeva contro il polso coperto di ghiaccio di Loki.  
"Hai orecchio sensibile alla mia presenza," commentò sarcasticamente Odino. "Troppo abituato al silenzio, mi aspetto." Il suo occhio si abbassò verso il braccio intrappolato sotto Gungnir. "Ghiaccio, in grado di perforare tutti quei nodi, tutta quella magia." scosse il capo leggermente, quasi incredulo.  
Loki non poteva pensare ad una sola cosa da dire. Vent'anni di discussioni interiori, di discorsi meticolosamente provati, di furia e disperato dolore - tutti corsero nella sua mente come se la realtà fosse abbastanza vicina da toccarla.  
Ci sarebbe dovuto essere tutto da dire, eppure tutto quello che Loki poteva fare era guardare e pensare, se lui fosse mai sembrato così logoro?  
"Dov'è, allora?" chiese Odino. La sua voce era stranamente burbera. "L'ultima volta che siamo stati sul Bifrost, ti ho condannato alla prigione d'inverno fino a che tu potessi vedere la verità nelle cose. Per il fatto che tu hai oltrepassato ogni mia aspettativa, non dubitavo per un attimo che mi avresti detestato per la lezione." la sua espressione era triste. "Voglio avere la tua rabbia, Loki. Qui, prima che facciamo un altro passo verso Asgard."  
Facendo un passo indietro, Loki si affrettò a stringere il pugno e mandare il ghiaccio a frantumarsi libero dalla sua mano. Lisce, trasparenti porzioni di bianco caddero sul ponte, ma caddero da una mano che era pallida, non blu. Loki si rese conto di quello che voleva dire Odino - il ghiaccio era passato oltre il mascheramento che ancora copriva la sua pelle. Poteva davvero sentirlo, in qualche nuovo e strano modo. Forse dopo tanto tempo senza la presenza dell'incantesimo poteva ora essere sentito, come una ragnatela che avvolgeva la sua pelle in una tappezzeria di intricati nodi.  
Una rete di magia per tenere indietro tutto quello che era nato per essere.  
No, Loki pensò, sentendo il prudere della magia che si arrampicava lungo la sua spina dorsale. Non era il principe dalla pelle pallida che era stato prima. Non era Aesir, sebbene avesse desiderato esserlo. Non si sarebbe trascinato indietro al suo posto; non avrebbe ripreso lo stare appena a sinistra del trono, la sua lezione imparata bene. Rimproverato e misericordioso infine.  
Se Odino voleva un figlio Jotun, ne avrebbe avuto uno.  
Odino lo guardò mentre le sue vene di verde magia brillarono luminose sotto alla pelle di Loki, rinnovando e spezzando con l'immobile potere rinato. Loki lo lasciò sgorgare, sospirando mentre il mascheramento venne eroso dalla sua pelle, sentendo la costrizione mollare con ogni centimetro di blu striato che era di nuovo rivelato. Strano, pensò mentre i suoi denti si allungavano nella sua bocca e i suoi affilati artigli venivano rivelati, lo calmava quasi tornare a quella forma. Al contrario della precedente.  
Quando l'ultima porzione di mascheramento venne bruciata, le sue corna si mostrarono, Loki si sentì più alto e più forte di quanto fosse mai stato mentre indossava l'oro di Asgard. Incontrò lo sguardo di Odino con occhi rosso sangue e vide solo curioso interesse riflesso indietro. Loki trovò la sua voce.  
"Abbiamo vissuto nella bugia abbastanza a lungo, non trovi?"  
"Lo abbiamo," convenne Odino. C'era qualcosa di stranamente pensieroso riguardo il modo in cui fissava Loki. "Sono passati più di tremila anni da quando un vero figlio di Jötunheim è stato benvenuto in questo regno. Trattare la pace non è mai stato uno dei doni di Laufey. Mi respinse, imprecando contro i miei trattati ad ogni tentativo." Battendo le palpebre, Odino si scosse. "Se tu stavi cercando di scioccare, figlio mio, avresti dovuto guardare in altra direzione. Con un occhio o due, ho visto più di una notevole quantità di pelle Jotun."  
"E l'hai trafitta con la tua lancia," disse Loki inespressivamente. "Non pensare di dirmi che mi guardi e vedi ancora il tuo strano ed erudito ragazzino." Se spinto, Loki non poteva dire perché stava pressando Odino. Il destino delle forze di Jötunheim non era mai stata una sua preoccupazione eppure stava li, sfidando il Padre degli Dei, ad ammettere la sua avversione verso di loro.  
Verso di lui.  
"Vedo uno dei più grandi miti di Jötunheim che prende vita, decine di migliaia di anni dopo che l'ultimo grande re d'inverno cadde." l'occhio di Odino si strinse leggermente. "Io vedo anche mio figlio, che lui veda o meno suo padre."  
Re d'Inverno. La parola non corrispondeva ad alcuna leggenda che Loki avesse mai sentito, neppure le storie più terrificanti raccontate attorno ai fuochi scoppiettanti di Asgard. Arrabbiato con la sua confusione, alla distrazione che presentava, Loki fece la sola cosa che poteva e la ignorò.  
"Dov'è mia madre? Dov'è Thor?"  
"Dove io ho ordinato loro di tornare e rimanere," replicò Odino. Ruotando il suo polso, brandì Gungnir e la piantò perfettamente dritta. La luce si spezzò sulla punta della lancia. "E' passato del tempo da quando ho scambiato colpi con un gigante di ghiaccio. Accontentami."  
Accontentami, diceva lui. Loki pensò che lo sguardo nell'occhio azzurro chiaro di Odino diceva combattimi.   
Uno strano brivido passò attraverso di lui, viaggiando attraverso le sue ossa in una breve ondata di memoria. La lotta li sul Bifrost. Il rifiuto di Thor venti anni prima. Aveva lottato allora, usando ogni goccia della sua miserabile amarezza, la sua ripugnanza per se stesso e l'infelicità, e Thor aveva preso tutto quanto. Loki poteva ancora ricordare l'orrore, il triste dovere e la pena negli occhi di Thor quando si scambiavano colpi fino a che Loki era stato sconfitto, rigettato, trovato a desiderare in ogni modo un figlio e un fratello potesse fare.  
Odino gli dava la possibilità di farlo di nuovo. Un ultima tentazione per arrendersi alla sua amarezza, alla sua gelosia, al suo orgoglio, ma stavolta diretto a colui che lo aveva esiliato. Al suo stesso padre.  
Loki non aveva mai considerato il pensiero che Odino avrebbe potuto prendere la sua parte della colpa per quello che era accaduto.  
"Penso che ci sia una legge da qualche parte per cui un cittadino di Asgard non possa spillare il sangue del re," Loki si trovò a dire. I suoi occhi si strinsero leggermente. "Anche all'invito del re. Stai cercando di intrappolarmi per un altro soggiorno a Winterheart?"  
Odino abbaiò una breve risata.  
"E' bello vedere che il tuo senso dell'umorismo è sopravvissuto alla neve. Cosa ti fa pensare che potresti spillare il mio sangue?"  
Loki si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Forse è il modo in cui guardavi le mie corna quando hai detto Re d'Inverno."  
"Eccolo li." Ruotando di nuovo Gungnir, Odino piantò la punta nel Bifrost, ma era solo per ancorarla li mentre faceva un passo indietro. Ancora una volta Loki era scomodamente reso il soggetto di un intenso scrutinio. "Un tempo, esperti guerrieri fra i giganti di ghiaccio indossavano corna di metallo e ghiaccio come un segno della loro forza. Le corna emulavano i Re d'Inverno - giganti di ghiaccio cornuti che potevano imbrigliare le tempeste stesse. Non ti sei mai chiesto come tu fossi in grado di governarle a Winterheart? Chiamarle, forgiarle, sentirle reagire alla tua rabbia? E' un potere dimenticato a malapena noto ad alcun vivente, è detto che discenda da Ymir stesso."  
Sarebbe stata una semplice questione negare tutto completamente, se non per il ricordo della notte nella sala da ballo. Parte del ghiaccio che si era sparso attraverso il marmo era stato fatto da lui, certamente. Ma non poteva essere ignorato come i venti avessero spalancato le finestre, chiamati dentro il castello da una necessità innominata. Ma era una sciocchezza considerare l'idea che dopo tanto tempo e dopo tante cose, il suo diritto di nascita sarebbe stato un eccentrico mito che nessuno aveva neppure sentito.  
Eppure, le corna non erano cresciute fino a che l'incantesimo di Odino aveva rivelato le sue vere abilità - e la sua vera forma.  
"Perciò, io sono un aberrazione anche allo sguardo dei giganti di ghiaccio," disse sommessamente Loki. Non poteva evitare di ridere; una strana risata strangolata a metà intrappolata nella sua gola. "Ma contesto la tua affermazione. Winterheart è una sorgente di magia meteorologica di per se..."  
"Winterheart è stata costruita sulla terra ghiacciata che Laufey conquistò con lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni oltre un millennio or sono, Loki. L'abbiamo scolpita e sigillata lontano dove nessuno potesse toccare il suo ghiaccio immortale e meravigliarsi al suo potere." Mentre Loki lo fissava, il petto stretto, Odino esitò, intenerendosi. "E' il più vicino che potessi andare dal mandarti a casa mentre ti tenevo al sicuro."  
"Io sono a casa," sussurrò Loki, la sua visione oscurata da furiose lacrime non versate. "Non sono a casa? O era tutta una prova che io ero destinato a fallire non importava il risultato?"  
"Ho parlato male." sospirando con forza, Odino sembrò frustrato con se stesso. "Jötunheim ti avrebbe ucciso in poche settimane. Ma con la tua discendenza rivelata, c'era solo un altro posto ove mandarti. Ma credimi: tu sei a casa."   
Era già troppo tardi per spiegare: le spalle di Loki si erano curvate protettivamente, e la sua pelle blu improvvisamente gli sembrava una gabbia. Quando Odino sollevò la mano come per toccarlo, Loki istintivamente trasalì. Si paralizzarono entrambi.  
"Ah," disse Odino. La sua voce non era molto salda. "C'è il danno che io ho formato." la sua mano si ritrasse.  
"No," disse Loki, la sua mano che si mosse rapida per afferrare le dita di suo padre. "E' semplicemente - difficile controllare il ghiaccio quando non sono calmo. Ho fatto del male ad una persona di già."  
"L'arciere. ricordo." Odino sembrava distratto dalle dita avvolte alle sue. "E' strano. Non posso ricordare l'ultima volta..."  
Loki poteva. Era stata in una camera blindata delle armi con luce dorata, con la sua gola ancora cruda per le sue accuse. Suo padre giaceva sulle scale, i suoi lineamenti contorti, privo di sensi come fosse stato tirato fuori dal mondo. Loki aveva toccato la sua mano allora, con una colpevole reverenza che diceva anche allora che sapeva di non essere fatto per quelle cose.  
Lentamente, Loki rilassò la sua stretta ed iniziò a ritrarsi. Fu suo padre che si mosse, afferrando la sua mano in un immobile stretta di mano. Loki era sorpreso nel sentire la mano callosa sul suo palmo caldo, calli causati dall'allenamento duro con un arma. Non sapeva che facesse ancora quelle cose.  
Forse c'era ancora molto da imparare.  
"A casa dunque?" chiese suo padre. "Frigga e Thor saranno piuttosto furiosi con me di già per averti ritardato."  
"Si," replicò Loki, tirando via la mano. Infilata dentro il suo mantello, le sue dita cercarono di ricordare la sensazione. "Ma voglio sapere di più dei - Re d'Inverno."  
"E' una lunga camminata." Lo era; davanti a loro, il ponte era apparentemente un infinita distesa di luce dell'arcobaleno. "C'è molto tempo per discuterne. Posso anche dirti di Laufey, se ti fa piacere."  
"Quel vecchio tiranno assassino? No, grazie." Loki rimase un passo dietro a Odino, sorpreso quando lui rise.  
"Lo sai, lui usava dire lo stesso di me." Afferrando Gungnir, Odino si girò verso le luci dorate che chiamavano casa. "Passando ad altro, allora. E' antica sapienza, quella dei Re d'Inverno. Ho sentito raccontare di essa solo un paio di volte. Le favole sono mescolate con il potere che essi tengono, ma dicono sempre due cose: uno, che portano corna bianche, e due, che se mai uno di loro stesse davanti ad un comune re e lo sfidasse, dovrebbe abbandonare il trono." Quando Loki lo guardò storto, Odino sorrise. "Un re degli Jotun."  
Loki pensò alla cosa un momento. Poi si fermò di colpo, il suo cuore batteva quasi bruciando nel suo petto. Odino a malapena ebbe tempo di tenerlo mentre vacillava sui suoi piedi.   
"Io ho ucciso Laufey," disse Loki con voce roca, fissando giù alla distesa del ponte. "Jötunheim non ha un re."  
Odino annuì semplicemente, la sua mano che lo teneva ferma sul petto di Loki.  
"Sembra che tu avrai la tua corona, dopo tutto."  
Camminarono in silenzio per lunghi minuti: Loki spiazzato dal suo secondo shock in una manciata di minuti, mentre Odino sembrava felice di lasciargli digerire le nuove informazioni. Odino. Padre. Loki aveva difficoltà a decidere quale dei due fosse.  
Un re di Jötunheim? Lui. Aveva quasi spezzato l'intero mondo a metà con un perforante tunnel di luce. Corna o meno, nessuna creatura con giudizio razionale si sarebbe inginocchiata a qualcuno che aveva tentato di distruggerli.  
Eccetto ovviamente che volessero. Meglio servire un grande potere che essere cancellati da esso. Che cosa anche solo pensavano i giganti di ghiaccio del patricidio? Avevano leggi? Irritato anche solo di cogliere interesse in tali cose, Loki scosse la testa.  
"Non voglio una corona," disse risolutamente, aggrottandosi verso la distesa di luci davanti a loro.  
"Eccellente," disse Odino acidamente. "Tu e Thor infine avete qualcosa in comune."   
"Thor rifiuta di succederti?" chiese Loki, shockato e un po' divertito alla prospettiva. "Che casino."  
Odino lo guardò storto, completamente in tono con la cattiveria nella sua voce.  
"Lui accetta, ma non lo vuole. A dire la verità, non sono certo che ci sia nulla che vuole ormai." Odino ruotò la sua lancia fino a che rimase parallela al ponte, ogni giro della sua mano perfettamente pari. "Obbedisce ad ogni mio ordine senza commentare o domandare."  
"Un buon soldato," dedusse Loki.  
"Ed un terribile re," terminò Odino, guardandolo stranamente. Se Loki non avesse saputo di più, avrebbe detto che suo padre sembrava confuso. Confuso, e decisamente non voleva ammetterlo. "Se continua così, regnerò ancora dall'aldilà."  
"Mm. Non biasimarmi. Tu hai avuto la tua possibilità." Grugnì Odino.  
"Dato il tuo corrente umore gentile, sono più inclinato a considerare te come sei ora di quanto io abbia mai fatto prima. Avevo sperato che i mortali che gli incantesimi avessero scelto avrebbero aiutato a guidarti, ma quel livello di antica magia... non è la mia forza. Io non mi fidavo." si girò leggermente, ma tutto quello che Loki poteva vedere era la benda d'oro che copriva l'occhio che gli mancava. "Tony Stark. Era quello il suo nome?"  
"E'," corresse Loki automaticamente. "E lo chiamerò così il giorno in cui lo rivedrò di nuovo." un giorno che se tutto andava bene sarebbe arrivato presto. Non appena fosse stato in grado di organizzarlo, ma fra i Re d'Inverno e Thor e suo padre che parlava davvero con lui per la prima volta da quando Loki poteva ricordare, non era solo sicuro di quando sarebbe accaduto. Una settimana? Un mese?  
Un anno?  
"Se non vuoi Jötunheim, farò un semplice accordo con te," disse Odino dopo del tempo, mantenendo un passo spedito accanto a Loki. "Stabilizza la gente di Jötunheim. Stabilisci un nuovo trattato, in modo che possiamo aiutarli e contare di nuovo sulla loro forza. Passa del tempo con tuo fratello. Poi, se il tuo cuore è ancora posto su quest'uomo..." Odino fece spallucce, ancora senza guardare Loki. "Unisciti a lui. O portalo qui. Non importa."  
Unisciti a lui. Le parole portarono un fragoroso sollievo su Loki, tanto che le prove del giorno, le verità che Odino aveva detto a lui, impallidirono comparate al sollievo che minacciava di imbarazzarlo. Loki batté rapidamente le palpebre, stringendo la pelliccia attraverso le spalle. Per quell'accordo, poteva sottostare a qualsiasi negoziato, qualsiasi accordo con Jötunheim. C'era solo un problema.  
"Portarlo qui?" ripeté Loki. "Riconosco di essere stato assente per un po' di tempo, ma dubito che le leggi contro i mortali che risiedano ad Asgard siano state cambiate in mia assenza.  
"Mantengo il mio invito," fu tutto quello che disse suo padre. Continuava a non guardarlo. Loki fu colto da un terribile pensiero.  
"E' morto?"  
"No." Odino si aggrottò. "Suppongo di dover controllare quanto torneremo, ma Hescamar lo ha visto vivo e sano in quel canyon. Cessa di preoccuparti; lui stara bene."  
"Non puoi saperlo," rimbeccò Loki, girandosi indietro a guardare l'osservatorio.  
"Fidati di me. Le Norne stanno ancora ridendo al riguardo."  
Confuso come era, Loki sapeva quando tenere la bocca chiusa. C'era solo così tanto che poteva assorbire in un giorno, e il giorno era stato davvero lungo e spossante. Ogni passo sembrava costargli un po' di più della sua energia. Molto in ritardo, desiderò aver studiato magia della guarigione di più prima di essere imprigionato.  
Mentre percorrevano la lunga strada verso casa, i pensieri di Loki corsero indietro a Tony. Avrebbe capito che non era semplicemente stato abbandonato? Sarebbe stato preoccupato? Tutto quello che Hescamar e Odino avevano detto sembrava implicare che avesse uno scopo personale da compiere. Qualcosa che, irritantemente, non coinvolgeva Loki. Ma aveva rubato anche troppo tempo a Tony per ora. Entrambi avevano le loro vite da ripulire - lui aveva appena ucciso il suo vecchio amico e socio, per tutte le cose disonorevoli e degenerate che aveva tentato, così come di uccidere entrambi loro.   
Forse entrambi avevano bisogno di tempo per vivere. Tempo dopo Winterheart.  
O forse, Loki pensò tetramente, stava semplicemente cercando scuse per se stesso.  
Guardando a Odino, gli venne ricordato qualcosa.  
"Il corvo ha detto che Asgard è divenuta buia. Che problemi ha la terra?"  
"Portenti di tumulto e distruzione, per buona parte." Odino agitò una mano sdegnosa. "Per sopravvivere, Asgard deve continuare a crescere per mantenere la pace."  
"Questo non mi dice nulla," disse Loki senza emozione. "Sono ancora un bambino, che deve essere coccolato con dolci mezze verità? Quello era sempre il compito di mia Madre, non il tuo."  
"Jötunheim si è separato dai Nove," disse Odino schiettamente. Guardò Loki per un momento e quando parlò di nuovo, Loki sentì la verità per quello che era. "Non possono viaggiare, mandare messaggi a nessuno. Anche i nostri emissari sono ignorati. Stanno morendo. E Asgard - il nostro reame dorato è divenuto stagnante, e non cambia. Non c'è progresso, non ci sono idee, non c'è sconvolgimento - i trattati con gli altri regni sono saldi come mai ma le nostre connessioni con le persone stanno marcendo." Luce si formò sulla punta di Gungnir, diceva di rabbia che Loki raramente aveva visto prima della sua prigionia. "Frigga legge troppi futuri possibili per contare e nessuno su cui basarsi. Thor sta cercando di fare del suo meglio per riparare, ma anche lui soffre. E' stato trascinato in troppe direzioni prima che tutto questo iniziasse." Sospirando, Odino puntò alle porte che incombevano davanti a loro. "Sembra uguale a come è sempre stato eppure crolla in posti non visti."  
Politiche. Cambiamento. Diplomazia. Tutte cose dolorosamente necessarie perché un regno prosperasse e Loki seppe in un istante esattamente perché lui era improvvisamente a conoscenza di tutte le oscure preoccupazioni di Odino. Non perché si fidasse di lui con tali informazioni o che il suo consiglio fosse in qualche modo prezioso, ma perché Odino voleva che lo aggiustasse.  
"Suppongo che fosse chiedere troppo per un banchetto di ben tornato ed una notte ininterrotta di sonno. Forse dovresti semplicemente sellarmi come la bestia da soma che sono." Quando suo padre si aggrottò verso di lui, Loki inarcò un sopracciglio che lo sfidava a negare le sue parole. "Non sono uno sciocco che deve essere condotto. Non serve un maestro di tattica per vedere che mi hai intrappolato al tuo fianco in questa lunga camminata, solamente per poter convincere il tuo gettone di scambio blu a raddrizzare i tuoi torti."  
"I miei torti?" il singolo occhio di Odino brillò bianco e iridescente di potere per un istante prima di battere la palpebra. "Jotunheim si è ritirata dopo che il loro re è stato ucciso da un inviato Asgardiano e l'energia del Bifrost ha obliterato le rovine del loro ultimo grande tempio. Tutta la loro storia giace in quel luogo del ricordo - l'ultima grande sede del loro potere. Sono rovine ora, e rifiutano le nostre offerte di aiuto. Perché tutto questo?"  
"Orgoglio," sputò Loki, ignorando le sue parole. "E il resto delle cose allora? Come lo attribuisci alle mie azioni? Vieni, permettimi di testimoniare la tua auto assoluzione."  
Odino gli ringhiò; vecchie parole, qualcosa che neppure il linguaggio universale poteva toccare. Serpenti contorti di potere luminoso esplosero da Gungnir. Non ancora il torrente divampante che poteva essere, ma abbastanza. Molto più che abbastanza.  
E poi finì, e tutto quello che Loki poteva vedere al posto del Padre degli Dei era un vecchio re stanco, schiacciato sotto al suo fardello.  
"Il futuro di Asgard è divenuto oscuro quasi ventun anni or sono, Loki," disse Odino pesantemente, girandosi. "La stessa notte in cui io ti ho esiliato da esso. Non c'è dovere che devi svolgere, non ci sono torti che il tuo onore è legato a raddrizzare. Il regno ha semplicemente perso il tuo principe." Volse il viso al cielo. "Hescamar. Dai a Loki una finestra verso il palazzo, e risparmiagli il suo lungo cammino."  
Loki a malapena si accorse del corvo quando si abbassò, le ali che si aprivano e frullavano quando atterrò sulla sua spalla con una singola presa dei suoi artigli. La sua attenzione era su suo padre.  
Non si erano mai compresi l'un l'altro. Ogni parola sembrava mancare il bersaglio, ogni azione sembrava incompresa. Troppo difficile quando serviva la gentilezza. Troppo sospetta quando la fiducia era tutto quello che era richiesto. Troppo debole, troppo fredda, troppo acuta, troppo diversa. Loki aveva sempre saputo che questo era vero di se stesso quando guardava negli occhi di Odino. Eppure... non vide nulla di tutto ciò. Solo frustrazione e auto recriminazione. E orgoglio. Sempre troppo orgoglio. In qualche modo, Loki si ricordò di Thor. Aveva sempre abbagliato mentre esprimeva comunque anche la sua stima.  
"Via da me, avvoltoio," borbottò Loki, scuotendo la spalla. "Posso camminare così a lungo." ricevette una dolorosa beccata sull'orecchio ma il corvo volò via con la sua solita obbedienza approssimativa. Loki gettò una bracciata di ghiaccio dietro a lui solo per vedere l'uccello sputare colori in aria e svanire.  
"Odio quel corvo," disse Odino freddamente. "Doveva essere un regalo per te per l'incoronazione di Thor. Lo sciagurato piumato sa di più della magia e del cambiare forma di qualsiasi cosa con due occhi dovrebbe mai conoscere. E' una creatura perfida. Menzogne e prese in giro sono una seconda natura per lui."  
Loki non riuscì ad evitare di fissarlo incredulo. Poteva essere così ottuso?  
"Ti rendi conto che mi hai descritto."  
"Tu ti sbagli," replicò Odino, iniziando a muoversi verso i cancelli di nuovo. Il suo mantello era sollevato dalla brezza, che soffiava dietro a lui come una bandiera cremisi. "Quell'uccello non è mio figlio, e io non lo amo."  
Le parole furono dette semplicemente, ma colpirono Loki giù nella più profonda e vecchia ferita con un eco sonora di verità.  
Amore. Una casa che tornava a lui, a dispetto della pelle che aveva scelto di indossare. Un padre che guardava a lui con confusione, ma stava cercando di capire. Tutto era cambiato da quando Winterheart lo aveva inizialmente accolto nel suo abbraccio freddo.  
Tutto - era tutto quello che aveva sperato. Riconoscimento. Rispetto. Ma non aveva fatto nulla per meritarlo. Semplicemente non era stato li.  
Se sarebbe stato celebrato il suo ritorno, Loki decise che poteva bene assicurarsi di meritarlo.  
"Hescamar!" chiamò nell'aria della notte. Più avanti, Odino si girò sui tacchi dei suoi stivali e guardò di nuovo a lui. Loki ignorò il suo sguardo. "Mi accompagnerai in un viaggio."  
"Loki," iniziò Odino, solo per cadere in silenzio mentre un mantello stracciato verde veniva lasciato andare e cadeva ai suoi piedi. "Che cos'è questo?"  
"Vestirsi per l'occasione, Padre." a petto nudo salvo per la pelle di lupo avvolta sulle spalle, i suoi denti brillavano come coltelli bianchi, Loki si girò verso dove erano arrivati. "Porta a mia Madre e a Thor le mie scuse."  
La mandibola di Odino cadde.  
"Dove, nel nome di hel stai andando? Loki!”  
Davanti a lui, Hescamar curvò di nuovo in vista, ali nere come lame gemelle che tagliavano la notte.  
"A cosa serve un Re d'Inverno con un regno morto?" disse di rimando Loki. Qualcosa di selvaggio e spericolato stava sorgendo dentro di lui, illuminando il suo sangue con inebriante eccitazione. Lui sapeva, lui sapeva in quel preciso istante che era esattamente quello che avrebbe fatto Tony. "Voglio che questo sia fatto in fretta. Hescamar, apri la via per Jötunheim. Abbiamo un trattato da negoziare."  
Lasciando andare un lungo, esultante grido che si dissolse in una sonora e dura risata, Hescamar fece scattare le ali avanti e aprì un portale che gridava ghiaccio ed oscurità. Loki corse verso di esso, sentendo già la sfrigolante ondata del potere di Gungnir sollevarsi per distruggere il portale.  
"Non sei pronto!" ruggì odino alle sue spalle. "Siano dannate le leggente, non voglio che tu corra incontro alla tua spericolata morte."   
La cruda preoccupazione nella voce di suo padre fu la sola cosa che fermò i passi di Loki, ma non era ancora abbastanza. Si girò e guardò in viso il re di Asgard, il ghiaccio che si arrampicava sulle sue mani e il petto uno strisciante strato che formava lunghe picche cristalline attraverso le sue braccia ed avambracci. Sopra ad esso, la magia brillava in una rete di luce verde, raccogliendosi attorno alle sue mani artigliate.  
"Io sono uno stregone ed un gigante di ghiaccio," disse, guardando Odino abbassare lentamente la sua lancia. "Io ho respirato ghiaccio ed oscurità per venti lunghi anni, e sono finalmente libero fra i regni. Io devo muovermi."  
Per un singolo istante Loki si chiese se suo padre lo avrebbe azzoppato in qualche modo, fermato dall'andarsene in modo che potesse fare il suo dovere e salutare di nuovo la sua famiglia. Per riposare ed essere benvenuto e soffrire lo sguardo dei suoi compagni di un tempo sulla sua pelle. Ma se pure Asgard era la sua casa, Loki non era pronto a tornare ancora. Non quando le tempeste di neve ululavano sotto alla sua pelle e la sua magia si contorceva dentro di lui. Non gli serviva ancora Asgard. Quello che gli serviva era una distesa deserta per ululare e in qualche modo rimettere le cose a posto.  
Quando sarebbe ritornato, Odino non avrebbe avuto scelta se non vederlo per chi era. Non solo Odino, ma tutta Asgard. Loki sarebbe stato un ambasciatore diverso da tutti quelli che i Nove avevano mai visto.  
"Io ho sempre sperato che tu avresti unito i regni," disse Odino infine, infilando una mano nella sua armatura. Lanciò qualcosa a Loki, che lo prese automaticamente. Era una runa di pietra. La 'H' obliqua la rendeva inconfondibile. Hagalaz. Portento di tempestoso, distruttivo cambiamento. Necessario e temuto insieme. "Io non mi ero reso conto che tu volessi iniziare nel momento in cui fossi tornato. Tua madre sarà disperatamente scontenta di me per averti lasciato andare."  
"Ma tu mi stai lasciando andare."  
"Si." Guardandolo, Odino sembrava stranamente pensieroso. "Abbiamo voluto ristabilire legami con Midgard un giorno. Frigga ha creduto a lungo che Thor avrebbe fatto bene ad essere in grado di andare e tornare quanto voleva. Come, sospetto, farai tu." Scosse la testa allo sguardo ammutolito di Loki. "E' qualcosa a cui pensare. Buona fortuna."  
Era quasi doloroso essere soggetti ad un tale riguardo per aver fatto così poco. Cosa aveva fatto per fare ammenda? Era stato seduto in un castello per anni ed aveva disprezzato il mondo? Non si era fidato di alcuna anima che era inciampata nelle sue cure? Aveva rovinato un mondo con la sua stoltezza, il suo bisogno di rivoltarsi contro le circostanze del suo destino. Mentre non aveva avuto amore per i giganti di ghiaccio, l'enormità di quello che aveva fatto si pose scomodamente sulle sue spalle. Odino era stanco. Asgard stava soffrendo le ripercussioni di altri otto regni che si ritiravano da lui per paura - Loki non era uno sciocco, sapeva quello che Odino non aveva detto. Eppure era stato restaurato. Perdonato. Trattato come un pari, quando per ogni diritto una rapida esecuzione avrebbe dovuto essere la sua sola punizione.  
Se Loki non poteva comprendere, allora avrebbe almeno reso se stesso degno della cosa. Allora, quando infine avrebbe guardato suo fratello negli occhi, avrebbe potuto farlo senza vergogna.  
"Addio, Padre," disse Loki, e girò verso il portale. "Mi aspetto quel banchetto quando ritornerò." Fece un passo nel portale ululante di magia, sentendo il gelo che lo inghiottiva di nuovo.  
"Lo avrai," chiamò Odino, e fu l'ultima cosa che Loki sentì prima che la fessura si chiudesse, sigillandolo dentro un mondo che una volta intendeva distruggere.  
Un ultima prova. Questa volta, per se stesso. E quando avrebbe posato gli occhi di nuovo su Tony Stark, avrebbe avuto qualcosa da dire per se stesso. Qualcosa di diverso da mi dispiace.  
Un ultima prova.  
Loki fece un passo nella tempesta.

### Solstice Canyon - Malibu, California

Le uniformi parlavano attorno a lui, ma non a lui. Era stato così per l'ultima ora, dal momento in cui si era seduto e il primo agente era sobbalzato di sorpresa.  
Tony sedeva sull'orlo liscio di una pietra, lasciandosi trattenere per non altra ragione che non aveva alcuna dannata idea di cosa fare di se stesso. Pepper era in ospedale. La casa era affollata di personale SHIELD. Natasha era scappata, probabilmente. Difficile rimanere in un'agenzia dopo che avevano tentato di ucciderti ed un paio di uccelli li avevano mandati al polo sud.  
Tony si era svegliato con il suo sangue che si asciugava sulla sua maglia e senza alcun graffio. Solo l'umidità appiccicosa della mela, uno scheletro di stabilizzatore di volo sulla mano e un reattore di ricambio infilato nel petto.  
Loki non era da nessuna parte. Non sarebbe stato da nessuna parte, Tony disse brutalmente a se stesso, la sua bocca che si stringeva in una linea tesa. Gli eroi tendevano a non sopravvivere alle loro storie. Non nel mondo reale.  
"Le pupille sono reattive," un uomo con gli occhiali disse alla donna accanto a lui, illuminando con una luce a penna ognuno dei suoi occhi. "Nessun segno di concussione o trauma, non che io possa notare."  
"Che diavolo di casino," borbottò la donna, premendo due dita sul setto nasale e stringendo brevemente. Quando abbassò la mano, Tony si trovò inchiodato da due occhi di colore blu grigio acciaio. "Va bene. Signor Stark, è in grado di fare una piccola gita? Il direttore vorrebbe..."  
"Incontrarmi," terminò Tony, dandole un occhiataccia. "Si, ho avuto il memo dall'Agente Scully laggiù. Ma non ho nulla da dire su quanto accaduto. Perciò a meno che la tortura non sia nei vostri regolamenti..."  
"Nessuno le ha mostrato uno specchio, Stark?" chiese la donna, piegando la testa leggermente. Quando lui semplicemente guardò verso di lei, lei sollevò il mento ad uno dei federali che correvano attorno al luogo, scandendo particelle di qualsiasi cosa per cui i federali correvano in giro quando erano fuori nei boschi.  
Tony era a metà strada dal togliersi lo sporco da sotto le unghie quando un portacipria di metallo venne infilato nelle sue mani. Una cosa cosmetica, notò assentemente. Premendo il bottone piatto davanti, osservò il tappo sollevarsi, lo specchio circolare rifletteva il suo viso ombreggiato.  
Era troppo buio per vedere, a dispetto dei riflettori. Tony girò il suo corpo e lo specchio automaticamente, catturò l'illuminazione strisciante dalle luci della scena circondata da cordoni e quella del suo reattore arc. Piegando lo specchio, Tony colse uno scorcio del suo viso.  
Si aspettava un occhio nero. Forse un taglio che avrebbe lasciato una brutta cicatrice. Quello che gli fece inspirare un sibilante respiro fra i denti e chiudere lo specchio.  
Ripercussioni, Tony pensò mentre la donna riprendeva lo specchio. Causa ed effetto. Prove. Forse sarebbe sparito.  
"Sono l'Agente Maria Hill. secondo in comando dello SHIELD," disse la donna con calma. "Qualsiasi cosa lei dica sarà tenuta in totale confidenzialità, riportata solo al mio superiore, il Direttore Nick Fury." quando guardò di nuovo a lei, l'Agente Maria Hill dello SHIELD lasciò un breve respiro dal naso. "Signor Stark, dalle nostre registrazioni e da numerose serie di filmati dei media, lei risulta avere un paio di grandi occhi marrone."  
"Si," replicò pigramente Tony. La bocca di Hill si strinse.  
"Vuole dirmi come si sono improvvisamente colorati d'oro?"  
"Pensavo fossero più di un color ambra chiaro." Il pilota automatico dettava la sua solita quantità di deflessione, ma anche Tony poteva sentire il vuoto nella sua voce. "Carote. Degradazione dei pigmenti. Una gran bella botta in testa. Ne scelga una. Lei è single? Lei sembra single."  
Le narici che si allargavano, Hill si diresse via di nuovo verso la traccia del sentiero, probabilmente parlando alla radio di quanto fosse stronzo Tony Stark. Lo lasciò finalmente, beatamente solo, anche se fu solo per qualche istante.  
Parte di lui voleva chiamare Rhodey, chiedergli di manovrare qualche pesce grosso o dar loro il suo sguardo patentato fino a che lo avessero lasciato andare. Forse anche spargere del fuoco di copertura. Qualsiasi cosa affinché potesse sedere da qualche parte in silenzio e al freddo e potesse pensare a cosa era successo.  
Obadiah Stane non era mai tornato da Winterheart. Tony avrebbe puntato una notevole somma di denaro sul fatto che lui fosse sei piedi sotto ad una innaturale tempesta di neve per ora. O fosse stato intrappolato la da qualche parte, concentrandosi su un castello abbandonato e il cadavere di un gigante di ghiaccio -  
Tony stava lavorando per controllare il suo respiro ed il contenuto del suo stomaco quando notò che un uomo lo stava osservando da oltre la radura. Era quasi completamente avvolto nelle ombre, ma il brillio dei suoi occhi coglieva la luce.  
Solo un occhio, notò Tony, socchiuso. Mentre l'uomo si avvicinava, vide che l'altro occhio era oscurato da una benda di cuoio nero. I riflettori lo illuminarono mentre si avvicinava attraverso la radura.  
Il camuffamento era semplicemente un lungo cappotto nero, lasciato aperto per mostrare una opaca armatura sul corpo. Probabilmente più forte del Kevlar, se i pannelli erano una indicazione. Tony contò la sottile forma di tre armi parzialmente coperte. Magnum; probabilmente un paio di desert eagles. Non aveva idea di che marca fossero, ma dallo sguardo del tizio che si avvicinava a lui, erano probabilmente il meglio sul mercato.  
"Non si preoccupi dell' Agente Hill," disse il tizio, spingendo il suo soprabito dietro alle fondine in modo da potersi sedere. "Lei non ama molto i misteri. Fatti, cifre, cose con cui può agire, quello è più vicino al suo stile. E questo si è rivelato essere un diavolo di mistero." Dando un occhiata in giro, il tipo mise una mano sul retro della sua schiena e produsse una piccola fiaschetta d'argento. Svitando il tappo, prese un lungo sorso e la passò a Tony. "Sembra averne bisogno, Stark."  
Tony bevve quasi mezza fiaschetta in un sorso. Era bourbon; brutale e forte. Quello buono. Espirò e si sentì come se potesse espirare fuoco invece che aria. Battendo le palpebre per eliminare i fumi, si rese conto che buona parte delle divise avevano ripulito l'area, lasciando solo le enormi luci e alcune stringhe. Un paio si piegavano sugli alberi dall'altro lato. Una era Hill.  
"Cosa è successo al suo occhio?" chiese Tony, ignorando quanto fosse roca e fumosa la sua voce. La bruciatura da alcool era un inferno. Il tipo prese indietro la sua fiaschetta e la chiuse.  
"Shrapnel. Lo hanno fatto a pezzi. Cosa è successo ai suoi?"  
"Sono morto." Tony piantò un pollice sotto l'altro e cercò di togliere un po' di sporcizia. La fece cadere a terra. "Il Direttore Nick Fury, presumo."  
"Piacere incontrarla, infine."  
"E' qui per interrogarmi?"  
"No," disse Fury appoggiando gli avambracci sulle ginocchia. "Penso che abbia passato abbastanza merda per una notte. Avevo pianificato un intero discorso, lo sa, ma uno deve saper scegliere il tempo. Non è questo."  
Tony annuì, i suoi occhi sulla zona d'erba illuminata e lo sporco appena fuori dalle ombre dove sedeva. C'erano alcuni buchi nello sporco, ciascuno nastrato con picchetti come fosse parte di una scena del crimine. In un certo senso, lo erano probabilmente. L'ultima scommessa per il potere di Obadiah Stane. Dietro di lui, Nick Fury tirò fuori il telefono, imprecò alla mancanza di servizio e lo mise via.  
“AT&T?”  
"Rete sicura SHIELD," grugnì Fury. "Un pezzo di merda. Ti danno cinquanta applicazioni per la crittografia, ma non puoi spedire una dannata cosa quando ti serve. Il nostro nuovo operativo probabilmente è pronto per darsi un frisbee in testa in questo momento."  
"Operativo?"  
"Un amico di suo padre. Romanoff sta tenendolo aggiornato via radio." Fury gli fece scivolare un occhiata da vicino, piegandosi come se stesse condividendo un segreto. "Per qualche ragione presumo sia interessato alla sua salute."  
"Non posso immaginarne il motivo. Gli amici di mio padre erano tutti dei vecchi bastardi bevitori di scotch." Staccando la sua maglietta dallo stomaco, Tony cercò di non sobbalzare alla sensazione di materiale appiccicoso che si staccava. "A volte hanno anche cercato di uccidermi."  
"Ah," disse Fury, cacciando via le sue parole. "Non erano tutti stronzi. Quel ventre non le fa male?"  
"Per nulla." Tony guardò mentre Fury annuiva a se stesso, poi gli tese di nuovo la fiaschetta. "Grazie."  
Bevve in silenzio, sentendosi singolarmente demotivato dal fare o dire qualsiasi cosa. Data l'opportunità, avrebbe potuto essere contento di stare li tutta la notte. Più che altro voleva solo sedere e ricordare. Non le lacrime che gocciolavano sul suo collo o la mano premuta sul suo stomaco sanguinante, ma le altre cose. Ostriche e caminetti e il calore soffocante della forgia. Braccia che lo afferravano così forte che dimenticava di respirare. Labbra blu fresche premute sulle sue. Una voce, che gli diceva che era amato.  
Tony batté le palpebre portando via l'increspatura nella sua visione, ignorando il dolore.   
"Dunque," disse infine, schiarendo sommessamente la gola, "Vuole provare quel discorso con me? Ho tempo."  
"Dipende," replicò Fury. "Quanto è interessato nel riprendere in mano la sua idea per l'armatura metallica?" le sue nocche bussarono leggermente contro la cornice metallica attorno all'avambraccio di Tony.  
"Per la produzione di massa?"  
"Per lei stesso."  
La fiaschetta era vuota, Tony la diede di nuovo indietro e si alzò in piedi. Le sue ginocchia non scrocchiarono come facevano di solito. Piccole grazie nella peggior notte della sua vita. Camminò nella zona di luce bianca nella radura, dove era impossibile guardare le stelle.  
L'armatura di metallo. Aveva pensato di finirla prima, bene. Prima. I piani erano quasi completi, anche se solo parzialmente testati sull'hardware. C'era ancora molto lavoro da fare. Ma se non per la produzione di massa, che diavolo voleva fare una super spia con una armatura che lui aveva deciso di costruire solo per se stesso?  
"Mi faccia un lancio," gli disse Tony, sorpreso nel sentire un tono di sfida nella sua voce.  
Fury sorrise mentre si avvicinava, il suo lungo spolverino di cuoio he svolazzava dietro a lui.  
"Si chiama l' Iniziativa Avengers."


	19. Capitolo 19

### Asgard - sala del Trono

Frigga stava lanciando le sue pietre sulle scale della piattaforma mentre Thor camminava più in basso, Mjölnir posato a terra come un giocattolo scartato. Era passata un'ora da quando aveva letto il ritorno di Loki. Un'ora da quando Odino aveva ordinato che Thor tornasse al palazzo e gli aveva detto di stare al suo fianco.  
La strada dall'osservatorio al palazzo era davvero lunga. Sospirando a se stessa, Frigga raccolse le sue pietre runiche e le fece scivolare nel loro sacchetto. Stava tirando la corda per chiuderla quando Thor imprecò sonoramente, facendola sobbalzare.  
"Sono stanco di attendere."  
Frigga semplicemente sorrise.  
"Hai aspettato quasi ventun anni, Thor," lei gli ricordò. "Ancora pochi minuti non dovrebbero tormentarti tanto."  
"E' perché ho aspettato ventun anni che questi minuti mi tormentano," replicò Thor, sembrando quasi rabbioso. Quasi. Era davvero più spirito di quanto Frigga gli avesse sentito da tanto tempo. "Cosa li trattiene?"  
"Hanno molto di cui parlare," disse Frigga. "Si sono lasciati con parole misere."  
"Dimmi dov'è," incitò Thor, facendo un cenno al trono. Frigga sapeva che Thor non vi si era mai seduto - non aveva mai voluto farlo, per quanto volesse vedere Loki. Per Thor, il trono era una catena e una maledizione, ricordandogli per sempre che non avrebbe mai potuto avere la vita che desiderava. Midgard. Jane Foster. Suo fratello, che lo proteggeva senza invidia e odio.  
Frigga rotolò la sacca fra i palmi, ascoltando il rumore delle piccole pietre dentro ad essa. Se solo avesse saputo.  
Sentendo il suo rifiuto, Thor espirò un ringhio sommesso, girando sui tacchi per riprendere la sua ronda. Così come suo padre, lei pensò con un certo grado di rimorso. Incapace di aspettare, incapace di agire, incapace di dire che cosa significava, incapace di tenere tutto dentro. Non era sempre stato così. Non per nessuno di loro.  
Un altra manciata di minuti si allungò, senza passi che echeggiassero nella sala. Nessuno salvo quelli di Thor. Fu in quel momento che Thor smise il suo agitato camminare. Tirando indietro i suoi lunghi capelli, diede un ultimo sguardo alle porte principali prima di girarsi verso il trono lui stesso.  
"E' proibito," disse Frigga nascondendo il suo sorriso. "Molto proibito."  
"Fermami," replicò Thor, tirando da parte il suo mantello e sedendosi sul trono. Con i palmi premuti piatti sui braccioli e la schiena dritta contro il metallo era una figura impressionante. Frigga osservò il momento in cui Thor avrebbe guardato per la prima volta attraverso le stelle da solo.  
"Non pensare ad un nome, ma ad una sensazione." se stava per sfidare la tradizione e la legge, poteva almeno aiutarlo. "Pensa alla necessità."  
Thor si contorse sul trono, la sua testa che andava indietro come se qualcosa lo avesse colpito. I suoi occhi tracciavano qualcosa che lei non poteva vedere.  
"Lui non è qui," sussurrò Thor. "Cammina sul ghiaccio nel buio. Un corvo posato sul suo braccio. Lui ha..." sobbalzando violentemente, Thor girò la testa di lato come se evitasse un colpo. "Giganti di ghiaccio? Questa è Jötunheim? Perché porta le corna? Che cos'è questo?"  
"Che cosa ha detto, Thor?" Frigga chiese con urgenza spingendosi in piedi per salire le scale del trono. Il viaggio di Loki a Jötunheim era un futuro in cui non aveva osato porre speranza. "Ascolta bene."  
Thor sobbalzò di nuovo, angoscia attraversava i suoi lineamenti.  
"Loki non dice nulla. E' circondato da un clan di Jotun. C'è rovina ovunque. Madre, sono due volte più grandi di lui. Per tutta la ferocia del suo cuore questo è oltre ogni cosa che lui possa..." Frigga sobbalzò quando Mjölnir volò in mano a Thor. Istinto, lei sospettava. Thor sembrava a malapena rendersi conto di quello che lo circondava. Tale era il potere di Hliðskjálf quando usato da qualcuno che non sapeva nulla di chiaroveggenza. Thor socchiuse gli occhi ad una scena non comprensibile.  
Attraverso la sala, Frigga vide entrare Odino. Il suo palmo sollevato fece poco per fermarlo mentre si avvicinava, ma il suo passo rallentò mentre Thor si contorse nella morsa del trono, una lacrima che rotolava non trattenuta lungo una guancia.  
"Loro si sono inginocchiati," sussurrò sbalordito Thor. "Davanti a lui. Il corvo ride e prende il volo. Ma Loki li ignora. Sta... raddrizzando un pilastro, usando il ghiaccio per ancorarlo. E' spezzato, l'arco è spezzato ma sta trovando i pezzi, come un puzzle... era sempre così bravo in quelle cose..." Espirando un respiro tremante, Thor cadde in silenzio ma reagì ai movimenti non visti con meraviglia e piacere, la sua bocca che si inarcava in un lieve, affascinato sorriso mentre osservava suo fratello per la prima volta in decenni. Frigga guardò i suoi brillanti occhi blu lampeggiare da un punto ad un altro, inconsapevole delle lacrime silenziose sulle sue guance. Oh, se suo fratello gli era mancato dolorosamente.  
"E dove ci si aspetta che io sieda?" brontolò Odino per metà divertito, traendo un sospiro quando raggiunse il fianco di lei. Frigga semplicemente gli prese la mano e la strinse forte, il suo sorriso così ampio che quasi faceva male. Forse anche lei era divenuta oscura. Odino mise un lieve bacio sul suo polso e si chinò in avanti per far scivolare Gungnir al suo posto sopra al trono. Thor a malapena reagì; era perso nelle visioni di suo fratello, libero infine.  
"Lo hai spronato su questa via, marito?" sussurrò Frigga.  
"Che cosa hai detto? Loki scapperà sempre al mio controllo?" disse Odino, il suo occhio fisso su suo figlio. "Volevo una pace introdotta gradualmente, uno scambio di cultura e conoscenze a lunga scadenza. Imprese di forza pubbliche. Condividere risorse, forse un successivo scambio di rinnovato rispetto. Loki vede il problema diversamente. Il loro orgoglio deve venire per primo. Un vero Re d'Inverno ha il potere di dare loro quella speranza di forza."  
"Loki è solo Loki." Frigga cancellò il titolo. "Di più, per i giganti di ghiaccio, ma è sempre lui stesso. I miti di Jötunheim non hanno molto significato per lui. Li userà per i suoi fini e li scarterà, come un serpente si toglie la pelle." Girandosi verso Odino, lei inarcò un sopracciglio. "La domanda è, che cos'è che vuole? Che necessità lo spinge?"  
Odino si girò e guardò Thor, ancora perso nel suo stupore. Frigga sapeva che cosa stava pensando: Thor poteva avere gli occhi su Loki, ma data una seconda possibilità i suoi occhi si sarebbero girati verso un altro regno completamente. Loki stava facendo lo stesso?  
"Lui vuole il potere. Potere che ha guadagnato, io penso. Non una corona prestata."  
"E?" Frigga lo incitò mentre Odino esitava. "Che altro?"  
"Tony Stark ha lasciato un grande segno su di lui." Odino si sporse e bloccò il braccio di Thor mentre sobbalzava, Mjölnir che lampeggiava con una istintiva rete di fulmini. "Eppure ha scelto Jotunheim. Io ho un ego sufficiente da presumere che lo faccia per avere la mia approvazione, ma l'istinto mi dice che lo fa per se stesso."  
Frigga pensò alla cosa. Loki era un groviglio complicato di necessità conflittuali e desiderio. Lo era sempre stato. I suoi segreti erano spesso nascosti dietro una facciata e tenuti sottochiave, ma per lui evitare una riunione con la famiglia e preferire il freddo regno di Jötunheim diceva qualcosa di nuovo. Forse un piano.  
"Se Loki potrà ridare vita al popolo Jotun, se potrà guidarlo, a che cosa gli servirà Asgard, salvo coloro che considera degni?" Frigga toccò la sua tempia leggermente mentre Odino si aggrottava. "Non avrà bisogno di noi, non nel modo in cui avremo bisogno di lui. Asgard ha bisogno di lui."  
"Asgard sopravvivrà," replicò Odino, ma il suo sguardo era lontano. "Così come la nostra famiglia. Non potremo chiedere di più da Loki."  
"Oh? Perciò non hai pensato di chiedergli per una serata in cui lasciare che sua madre baci il suo viso e gli dia il benvenuto a casa?" Frigga non si preoccupò di nascondere la sua frustrazione. Uno poteva riflettere sul fatto così a lungo. "Sei un padre così generoso e pronto a dare."  
"Pace, moglie. Loki tornerà. I suoi affari rimangono non conclusi." Odino sorrise alla sua occhiataccia, girando un braccio attorno alla sua vita. Il suo occhio si girò di nuovo su Thor. "Che cosa vedi, figlio mio?"  
Seguendo il suo sguardo, Frigga fu sorpresa di realizzare che Thor stava sorridendo. Non un mezzo sorriso, non uno lieve e riluttante, ma un vero sorriso di orgoglio sorpreso.  
"Stanno costruendo," disse Thor. La sua mano libera si sporse avanti, ma non c'era nulla da toccare. "Lo stanno rimettendo insieme di nuovo, e non dicono alcuna parola. Non gli hanno mai chiesto il suo nome. "E' come se non gli importasse. Qualcuno guarda, ma molti aiutano - stanno arrivando giù dalle montagne. Qualcosa si scuote libero dal ghiaccio. Essi sono forti, Padre. Lui è forte." Thor colse se stesso a ridere. "Ha lasciato crescere i suoi capelli. Possiamo ancora essere strani fratelli davvero, ma in questo ci assomigliamo."  
"Oh, spostati," disse Frigga, incapace di contenersi. Sollevando le gonne, fece spallucce a Odino e si sedette in braccio a Thor, sorprendendolo tanto da fargli quasi cadere il suo martello. "Devo vedere... oh! Thor, vedi..."  
"Nell'angolo, dietro le rocce, si..."  
"Una donna?" Frigga chiese senza fiato. Lo era; alta e a seno nudo nel ghiaccio, lei scese lungo le rocce mentre i suoi simili si avvicinavano, portando massi fuori dalla via mentre Loki scolpiva grezzi pilastri di ghiaccio risoluto e focalizzato. Dietro a lei, un gigante di ghiaccio molto più piccolo stava mimando corna con le dita, gli occhi spalancati. Un ragazzino? "Li nascondono come gioielli, ma guarda, Thor... non presta loro attenzione per nulla."  
"Lui brandisce il ghiaccio come nessuno Jotun che io abbia visto," Thor si meravigliò. "Non ho mai pensato che potesse essere usato in altro modo che come arma."  
Dividendo la sua attenzione fra i mondi, Frigga girò un occhio a Thor mentre lui gettava un grosso sospiro, da qualche parte fra una risata e un singhiozzo. Odino si mosse un attimo sulle scale davanti ad entrambi, aggrottato e guardando dietro alla sua spalla alle guardie. Un singolo gesto le spedì marciando verso le porte.  
"Muovi la mano, Thor," Odino grugnì, sedendosi sul bracciolo del trono con una forza che mentiva sulla sua età. "Il re deve osservare."  
Avrebbero fatto uno strano trio, Frigga rifletté, i tre di loro goffamente appollaiati sopra al trono, indicando dettagli ed esclamando il loro piacere per una scena che nessuno poteva vedere. Una finestra privata nei primi passi che Loki stava facendo verso la propria libertà, ed un destino che lei non si era permessa di sperare per lui.  
Guardandolo prendere pietre da un gigante di ghiaccio dal viso sporco e mettendole nelle fondamenta di un tempio in rovina, Frigga ebbe un attimo di colpevole paura che il Loki che lei aveva allevato non li avrebbe più accettati nella sua vita. Non quando c'era così tanto su se stesso da imparare.  
Come se percepisse i loro occhi su di lui, Loki esitò nel suo compito e girò il suo viso verso il cielo. Il suo sorriso era feroce, i suoi denti aguzzi brillavano nella luce debole.  
Frigga non ebbe dubbi che l'inchino che fece fosse pura presa in giro e una risata, ma la riscaldò fino al suo nocciolo vedere Loki infine brillare con vita e scopo. Odino aveva ragione. Asgard poteva sopravvivere senza di lui. Jötunheim non poteva.  
Con un orecchio verso Odino e Thor che commentavano fra loro, Frigga girò lo sguardo su Midgard, dove un mortale dai capelli neri parlava in un oggetto nel suo orecchio, i suoi stupefacenti occhi dorati stranamente vuoti anche se la sua voce dipingeva eccitazione.  
Tony Stark, lei pensò, la sua bocca che formava silenziosamente il nome. Le Norne avevano usato un altro nome per lui. L'uomo di ferro. Il suo fato si era diviso in tante direzioni quante quello di Loki.   
Frigga si trovò a guardare avanti per scoprire come quel titolo avrebbe preso forma.  
In qualche modo, lei sentiva che Loki non lo aveva visto per l'ultima volta.

***

### La residenza di Tony Stark - Malibu California

"Mi sta dicendo che dopo tutto questo lei vuole diventare una specie di assassino? Per lo SHIELD?" Pepper sembrava confusa e più che sotto antidolorifici, se Tony era onesto. "Provi a vendermela bene, Tony, altrimenti mi licenzio. Due pallottole sono state sufficienti per me. Ho tre chiodi di metallo nella spalla."  
"Per cui sto pagando, Pepper, credimi. Non riguarda quello. Riguarda il fare la differenza."  
"Riguarda volere... riguarda il farsi ammazzare," Pepper disse nel ricevitore, turbata e a malapena coerente. "Riguarda finire quello che Winterheart le ha fatto. Non pensi che io non lo sappia. Obadiah è morto e lei non ha detto una dannata parola su di lui. Non sono un idiota, Tony. Non sono un idiota."  
"Riguarda il fare la differenza, Pep," replicò Tony. Fissò senza vedere fuori attraverso le finestre del soggiorno, facendosi strada verso il terrazzo. L'aria la fuori odorava di sale, come una brezza che soffiava calda attorno a lui. "Per me. Usare quello che posso fare. Non armi, o munizioni, o Obadiah e l'azienda. Questo è usare quello che ho creato con le mie mani, e usarlo per qualcosa di giusto. lo SHIELD taglierà solo il nastro rosso."  
"Tony io la adoro," disse Pepper senza espressione. "L'ho conosciuta per anni. L'ho sopportata, la conosco e farei più o meno qualsiasi cosa per lei. Ma mettere la sua vita a rischio..."  
"Ha paura che io possa morire? O che possa fare di nuovo un casino?"  
"Che lei si metterà nei guai, e io non sarò li per aiutarla," disse Pepper, la sua voce un sommesso urlo. Tony abbassò la testa e fissò il pavimento, chiedendosi quando diamine era diventato parte del lavoro di una personal assistant fare lo scudo umano. "Tony, so che lei si sente in colpa. Per l'azienda, per i Dieci Anelli, per Obadiah, per me. Ma non è questa la risposta."  
"In effetti, dissento. Penso che sia la risposta che mi serviva." Girandosi di nuovo verso la casa, Tony si lanciò sul divano di pelle. I pulitori di scene del crimine avevano fatto un grande lavoro; niente sangue, ovunque. "La possibilità di prendere tutto nelle mie mani. Quanto posso essere capace, davvero, gettare via progetti di armi su cui non ho alcun controllo? Perché non dedicarci alla tecnologia per l'intrattenimento, alle comunicazioni, e lasciare che io ci protegga? Cosa vuoi, che qualcun altro porti l'armatura?"  
"Lo faccio io," disse Pepper ostinatamente, e Tony sorrise a nessuno, i suoi occhi che brillavano di orgoglio. "Solo la pianti con la vendetta. Non deve sostenere il mondo da solo. Può a malapena sollevare trenta chili alla panca.  
"O mio dio, lei e JARVIS avete parlato?"  
"Siamo in una relazione di amore platonico, Tony, lo accetti," replicò lei, sembrando che il sonno delirante fosse imminente. Assentemente, Tony si rese conto che erano le tre del mattino. "Non lo faccia da solo. Questo è quello che le dico. Lei è un inferno quando è solo."  
"E se le dico che non sarò da solo?" chiese Tony. "E se le dico che avrò aiuto?"  
"Aiuto da spie?"  
"Aiuto vero."  
"Come...lei? Natasha? Lei sembrava a posto."  
"Come lei ed alcuni altri. Come una squadra, Pepper. Una buona squadra.  
"Voglio un armatura," sospirò Pepper, lasciando perdere quello che lui aveva appena detto. "Lei avrà la mia benedizione se io potrò... se potrò salvarla quando tutto andrà a puttane."  
"Rescue. Ricevuto."  
"Anche JARVIS."  
"Cosa, vuoi che JARVIS abbia un armatura?" chiese Tony, la sua espressione presa. "No, dio. E' così che iniziano i film dell'orrore."  
"Lo metta nella sua lista."  
"Nel caso di catastrofici casini? Certo. Lo consideri fatto."  
"Davvero, Tony. Voglio essere la cintura di sicurezza. Non importa cosa possa accadere." Tony la sentì espirare un respiro affannoso, come l'ammissione le fosse costata qualcosa. "Non sono più soltanto la sua dannata assistente. Mi rifiuto."  
"Anche io, Potts." Portando gli occhi al perfetto soffitto intonacato, Tony si morse il labbro e morse la pallottola. "Che ne dice di diventare CEO delle Stark Industries?"  
Pepper si soffocò in un respiro al telefono. Il crepitio di debole statica fu il solo rumore per alcuni secondi.  
"Io... bene, mi serve un aumento di stipendio enorme. E quell'armatura. Ed il suo supporto incondizionato. E JARVIS. E oh, Tony, ma è sicuro?"  
"Sicuro che tu sarai perfetta per il ruolo? Si." Prendendo il telecomando, Tony accese la televisione su un film muto. Scheletri di acciaio avanzavano gli uni sugli altri, denti metallici che brillavano sotto occhi rossi. Perfetto. "Non mi fido più di nessuno. Se tu sei il cuore ed io il cervello e i muscoli, come potremo mai sbagliare?"  
Pepper rise sommessamente, ma poteva sentire lo sfinimento nella sua voce.  
"Tony, essenzialmente non ho nulla in contrario a questa idea di squadra. Faccia solo il bravo. Sia il tipo che è scappato da una prigione e si è offerto come scambio in un altra solo per salvare la sua assistente maniaca del controllo. Sia così buono."  
Così buono, Tony pensò, colpito. Lei parlava come se fosse nuovo per lui, un coraggio che aveva scoperto in se stesso dopo che i Dieci Anelli gli avevano pelato via tutti i suoi strati. Forse era quello che era esattamente successo. Tony si rese conto che non voleva sapere che cosa lei pensava di lui prima dell'Afghanistan. Il passato era andato. Era il futuro che doveva affrontare adesso.  
"Sarò buono," promise, non sicuro del motivo per cui la sua voce tremò. "Mi guardi solo fare il bravo. Buona notte, Pepper."  
"La guarderò," replicò lei, strascicando le parole un poco. La morfina aveva davvero fatto il suo lavoro. "La guarderò essere grande."  
Tony fissò il telefono per lungo tempo dopo che era finita la loro chiamata, i suoi occhi fissi ma la sua mente che stava saltando a conclusioni scontate. Predisposizione di funerali. Incontri del consiglio di amministrazione. Le azioni che crollavano, ancora. Mettendo avanti se stesso in modo che Pepper potesse recuperare in pace. Si, poteva farlo per lei. Ma dopo?  
Dopo sarebbe stato il momento di costruire i sogni che aveva lasciato indietro.  
Forse a Loki sarebbe piaciuta la cosa.  
Forse era infine tempo di vivere.

***

Vivere era una cosa. Un reattore arc ridisegnato, del riposo e rilassamento ed era pronto a partire di nuovo.  
L'iniziativa Avengers così propagandata da Nick Fury era qualcosa di completamente diverso.  
Per quello, Tony aveva bisogno di un Mark II completamente funzionante e testato, predisposto con tutto quello che lui avrebbe voluto fosse una applicazione pratica senza sovraccaricarlo di funzioni. Doveva essere attillata ma intimidatoria, armata pesantemente senza sembrare paurosa alla gente. Il volo era necessario. Una riga di armi nascoste, certamente necessaria. Un porta tazza... non molto. Usare le capacità 3D di JARVIS, Tony si dipinse un opera d'arte degna di Da Vinci stesso.  
Affondando in ore di progettazione e creazione nell'officina, Tony rapidamente si perse nel progetto. Il funerale di Obadiah venne e passò. I media campeggiavano alla sua porta. I media erano scacciati dalla polizia. Le azioni scendevano e salivano e scendevano di nuovo, il consiglio era sbigottito dalla sua decisione di lasciare a tempo indeterminato. Pepper guarì e prese le redini, senza dare alcuna importanza alla marea di manager che mettevano in dubbio le sue qualifiche ed esperienza. Con un braccio al collo e un brillio negli occhi, lei li azzittì tutti ed annunciò la nuova direzione delle Stark Industries: tecnologia delle comunicazioni, con copertura di rete e livello di stabilità correntemente riservato solo alle comunicazioni satellitari governative. Con una serie di nuovi agili telefoni cellulari, tablet e laptop che sarebbero entrati in produzione l'anno successivo, Pepper diede a tutti un attacco cardiaco e simultaneamente li galvanizzò di nuovo in azione. Fu spettacolare, e Tony si godette guardare ogni minuto della conferenza stampa dallo schermo della sua officina.   
Nick Fury iniziò a presentarsi nelle settimane successive, di solito non annunciato. Quando anche lui iniziò a commentare sul ritiro di Tony dalla società in generale, il suo singolo occhio preoccupato in quel modo duro, moderatamente sospetto, Tony semplicemente lo cacciò via. Fury voleva un armatura e voleva anche che lui stesse sotto ai riflettori? Le due cose non coesistevano quando lui era in fase di produzione. Quello era stato il caso anche prima della tempesta di merda che era stata l'anno appena passato.  
In fine, Fury annunciò che avrebbe mandato qualcun altro laggiù a convincerlo. Che fosse stata Natasha o anche l'elusivo Clint Barton, a Tony non importava. Il risultato sarebbe stato lo stesso, comunque.  
Ma Fury non mandò nessuno dei due.  
"Sono un sacco di auto," commentò una voce non familiare dietro a lui, tre giorni dopo la promessa di Fury. "Peccato tenerle tutte rinchiuse qui."  
Tony quasi spezzò con un morso lo stilo che aveva in bocca. C'erano visitatori che ammetteva che arrivassero quando volevano e poi c'era un possibile spacca ed entra.  
"Mi sta derubando?" chiese, localizzando visualmente un repulsore li accanto invece di girarsi. "Perché questa stanza da sola ha abbastanza potenza di fuoco da poterla praticamente disintegrare."  
"Cosa? No!" disse il tipo, sembrando mortificato. "Mi spiace, non volevo sembrare uno che striscia alle spalle. Sono Steve. Steve Rogers. Lavoro per lo SHIELD."  
Tony non riuscì a trattenersi. Rise.  
"Dio, i suoi genitori la odiavano? Steve Rogers, ah." Tirando fuori lo stilo dalla bocca, Tony si girò per dare al nuovo agente la piena potenza del suo divertimento.  
Il suo sorriso morì dannatamente veloce.  
"Santa cacca."  
Steve Rogers - no, Capitan America - era in piedi nella sua officina, sorridendogli come sapesse esattamente che tipo di confusione da fusione cerebrale e sbalordimento stesse passando nella testa di Tony.  
"Può togliere il piede fuori dalla sua bocca in ogni istante, Signor Stark," disse, cambiando la presa sul suo scudo. Lo scudo. Le dita di Tony prudevano. "Fury mi ha detto che dovevo venire in uniforme, probabilmente per prenderla un po' in giro. O per prendere in giro me. A volte è difficile dirlo." Piegò la testa giù sullo scudo. "Ha un posto dove posso appoggiarlo?"   
"Nelle mie mani," disse prontamente Tony, sporgendosi. "E mentre non staccherò assolutamente un pezzo per esaminarlo, mi può dire come diavolo è vivo. Si tratta di Clonazione? Clonazione, vero. Quei bastardi."  
"Ehilà, piano," disse Capitan America, improvvisamente davvero interessato a tenere il suo scudo al braccio. Stranamente, stava fissando Tony con lo stesso livello di scrutinio sorpreso che stava ricevendo. "Io non sono un clone. Sono solo stato congelato per un lungo tempo. Nel ghiaccio."  
"Questa è esattamente il tipo di cosa che direbbe un clone." Piegandosi contro il bancone, Tony mise le braccia conserte.   
"Che cos'è quello?" chiese Rogers guardandolo.   
"Il petto o gli occhi? Dovrebbe lavorare su quella cosa del fissare, Capitano. Dovrà avere migliori capacità sociali se deve strofinare le spalle con politici e diplomatici, o qualsiasi cosa lo SHIELD le faccia fare."  
"Mi spiace." Lui lo guardò. Capitan America sembrava colpevole. "E sono solo Steve."  
"Ah-ha."  
Il seguente silenzio si prolungò in qualcosa di imbarazzante.   
"Non sono davvero un clone," disse Steve. "Mi ricordo di suo padre. Lei non sembra..."  
"Frisbee," disse Tony, ritornando vivo nella comprensione. "Lei è lo stronzo amico di mio padre, vero? Lei è stato in giro tutto questo tempo e Fury non me lo ha mai detto?"  
"Stronzo?" ripeté Steve. Improvvisamente sembrò molto più alto dietro alle luci sopra a lui, tutto occhi blu e imponenti capelli biondi. "Adesso aspetti un attimo, io sono venuto quaggiù pensando che lei potesse essere in grado di farci restare entrambi fuori dal recinto per una sera. Fury non ha detto nulla di lei che aveva un problema con me. Se lo avesse, non sarei venuto." mentre Tony lo fissava, Steve sembrò sgonfiarsi un poco. "Io ed Howard abbiamo lavorato insieme durante la guerra. Non eravamo stronzi."  
Tony ci pensò.  
"Hai appena detto stronzo. Due volte, in effetti."  
"Si," disse Steve sospettosamente. "L'ho fatto."  
"Che cosa sai fare anche?"  
Steve Rogers lo guardò a lungo. Le sue sopracciglia sembrarono avere un lieve collasso sul suo viso e la sua mascella si mosse un poco. Tony aveva visto quello sguardo in molti visi a suo tempo. Di solito precedeva un uscita di proporzioni epiche.  
"Posso bere," disse infine Steve. "Posso anche dire la parola cazzo, ma di solito la riservo per quando termino le frasi patriottiche. Tu cosa puoi fare?"  
Tony batté le palpebre. Lentamente, iniziò a sorridere.  
"Posso lasciarti scegliere quale auto possiamo usare per andare in città." Tony non poteva evitare di essere sorpreso dalla sorpresa di Steve. "Voglio dire, se vuoi ancora scappare dal grande fratello per la notte. Potresti volerti cambiare, magari." pensò alla cosa. "O no, semplicemente perché i pettegolezzi riguardo il folle eremita Tony Stark potrebbero decisamente sostenere un fantastico cambio di sceneggiatura con il fantastico Capitan America. Posso dire alla gente che ti ho clonato?"  
"Basta con la clonazione," disse Steve. Sembrava avere problemi a trattenere quello che sembrava di certo un sorriso, comunque. "Posso aver portato un abito di ricambio, solo in caso."  
"Buona cosa." Ricordandosi in ritardo le buone maniere, Tony tese la sua mano. "Tony Stark. Piacere di incontrarti. Sono davvero lo stronzo in questo scenario."  
Steve prese la sua mano fermamente. I suoi occhi erano caldi di risa.  
"Si, me ne sono accorto." Sorridendo al grugnito i risposta di Tony, Steve aggiunse, "Ho i miei momenti. Penso che la febbre da cabina sia il motivo per cui Fury mi abbia finalmente buttato fuori. Forse pensa che potremmo essere una buona influenza uno sull'altro." C'era una domanda nelle parole che per metà sembrava un invito.   
A cosa, essere amico di Capitan America? Stavano per fare i due più strani compagni di bar esistiti, quello era certo.  
"Presumo che lo scopriremo, se dovremo lavorare in questa squadra insieme. Posso figurarmelo adesso: Tony Stark ed il suo vivace compare, Capitan America."  
"Una volta ho spaccato in due il cranio di un uomo con questo scudo," gli disse Steve.  
"Molto vivace," sospirò Tony. Non osando spingere la sua fortuna più avanti, si diresse alla porta. "Vado a fare una doccia, quindi prenda l'auto che preferisce. Preferibilmente qualcosa che non attiri troppo l'attenzione. Non vogliamo farla uscire dal cesto così presto, vero?"  
"Giusto." Steve sembrò sollevato ed un po' sorpreso del suo pensiero. "Ma non credo che qualcuno mi riconoscerebbe in abiti civili. "Sono morto, ricorda?"  
"Molto vero. Mi dia cinque minuti."  
Tony praticamente corse di sopra, lungo il corridoio e attorno nella sua camera. Con la porta fermamente chiusa dietro di se, sollevò la mano destra e fissò il suo palmo. Lo fissò a lungo.  
"La prego, non suggerisca di non lavare più quella mano, signore."  
"Stai zitto, JARVIS. Sto avendo un esperienza religiosa qui."  
"Le devo mostrare di nuovo la registrazione di lui nel Workshop in slow-motion? Magari con una colonna sonora sopra al video originale?" JARVIS ovviamente conosceva troppo del suo cervello. Ma non era una cotta. Era anche qualcosa di meglio: vendetta.  
Howard Stark aveva passato buona parte dei suoi ultimi anni in spedizioni per trovare il corpo di Capitan America. O, come Tony aveva deciso quando era stato più anziano, lo scudo di puro vibranio che era sparito con lui. Adesso, anni dopo la morte di Howard, qualcun altro aveva trovato Steve, lo aveva scongelato, ed uno dei suoi primi atti di libertà era visitare Tony? Howard avrebbe avuto la bava alla bocca nella tomba.  
Forse si era rintanato troppo a lungo a casa. Forse era ora di rivedere il mondo, anche se era per una notte.  
"JARVIS," Tony si sentì dire lentamente, "Penso che dovremmo mandare qualche suggerimento alla stampa."  
"La prego di notare la mia totale mancanza di sorpresa," sospirò JARVIS. Tony davvero doveva rivedere di nuovo la sua programmazione. Stava imparando troppo da Pepper.  
Era un compito per un altro giorno. In quel momento, Tony si diede il permesso di dimenticarsi dell'armatura, vestirsi bene e sedere in un auto con un motore che faceva le fusa come un gatto della giungla, il cielo notturno sopra di se e una leggenda vivente nel sedile del passeggero - e avere soltanto un po' di divertimento.  
Se non altro, Tony Stark amava lo spettacolo.  
Alcune cose non sarebbero mai cambiate.

***

Sarebbe servito un altro mese prima che Steve Rogers anche solo gli parlasse di nuovo. Non perché fosse arrabbiato - onestamente, si erano divertiti un mondo, rissa da bar e tutto il resto - ma perché Nick Fury aveva etichettato Tony come un elemento instabile. Non una stima inaccurata, ma lasciava in qualche modo a desiderare nella zona della conversazione come risultato. Pepper era fuori città in visita agli uffici regionali, Rhodey era stato chiamato a presentare le prove dell'attacco ai Dieci Anelli, e Natasha era stata spedita da qualche parte abbastanza remota che anche la sua rete di comunicazione non la poteva raggiungere, se anche si aspettasse di essere contattata. Clint... bene, Clint era apparentemente ancora sotto intensivo allenamento, stando a Fury, e non sarebbe tornato visibile per almeno altri sei mesi.  
Perciò Tony fece quello che faceva sempre quando non c'era qualcuno con cui parlare o che gli facesse compagnia. Lavorò. Poi quando il suo progetto fu finito, ogni diagnostico corretto e ogni curva metallica lucidata alla perfezione, fece la sola cosa che poteva.  
Prese il Mark II per un giro di prova.  
Ragazzi, se aveva preso l'armatura per un giro di prova. Una notte di volo turbinante, luci vorticanti e aveva anche sventato un tentativo di rapina facendo uscire i titoli in tutto il paese mentre tutti si chiedevano "CHI E' IRON MAN?'  
Iron Man. Che titolo.  
Non era quello che avrebbe scelto per se stesso, ma era probabilmente meglio di Capitan America. Eppure non così bello come Vedova Nera, ma quello era già preso. Tony prese quello che gli era stato dato e fece quello che faceva sempre; ci capitalizzò sopra. Si tolse la maschera e fece milioni quando le azioni della compagnia andarono alle stelle. Perché se Tony Stark poteva fare una armatura volante che cacciava i cattivi, quale nuovo pezzo di tecnologia avrebbe rilasciato poi la sua azienda? Logica contorta, sicuro, ma funzionava.  
Voleva anche dire che era di nuovo sul radar di Fury, in modo più contemplativo, riguardo il potere di negoziazione. Non che a Tony importasse. No, Tony era in cima al mondo in tutti i sensi, pervaso dall'adorazione, proteggendo il paese, generalmente facendo l'eroe per milioni di persone. Le solite cose dalle nove alle cinque. Le settimane volarono in una scia vorticosa di volo, lotta e finanze che esplodevano.   
Perciò quando ci fu - la caduta, lo sgambetto, il tuffo dall'inebriante altitudine - Tony non si era potuto preparare. Non che qualcuno avrebbe potuto davvero prevedere cosa accadde quel giorno.  
"Tossicità del sangue è zero per cento," indicò JARVIS, ma c'era una tensione nel suo rapporto. Tony la condivideva. "Il nucleo di palladio danneggiato nel reattore arc sta rilasciando liberamente contaminanti nel suo corpo, signore, comunque la tossicità del suo sangue è zero per cento."  
"Questa è la decima volta che l'ho testato," disse Tony, sentendo freddo fino nelle ossa. "Dovrei essere incapacitato da questo tipo di accumulo da metallo pesante. Perciò non c'è nulla? Non c'è nulla nel mio sangue che mostri anche una traccia di palladio."  
"Neppure una, signore." Esitò JARVIS. "Il suo ritmo metabolico sembra aumentato, comunque, e le scansioni settimanali del suo cuore iniziano a mostrare qualcosa... di strano."  
In piedi nell'officina, i piedi nudi sul cemento, senza la maglia in modo che potesse registrare la cicatrice sulla pelle attorno al reattore, Tony si sentì piccolo e strano. 'Strano' solo non aveva la solita eccitante promessa di possibilità.  
"Sorprendimi."  
"I suoi shrapnel, signore. Ogni scheggia sta mostrando un marcato quindici percento di diminuzione di dimensione e densità. Non avendo mai incontrato una erosione interna di un corpo estraneo su tale scala, posso solo assumere che queste situazioni siano tutte collegate.   
Iron Man, pensò Tony selvaggiamente, sentì la più strana urgenza di ridere. Ovviamente. Iron Man. Iron Man. Il suo sangue dissolveva e metabolizzava metallo. Il suo cuore guariva appena in tempo da bloccarsi e ucciderlo per lo sforzo relativo alla sola domanda che bruciava nella sua mente.   
"Che diavolo mi sta succedendo?"  
"Non lo so, signore. Forse è tempo di restituire le chiamate telefoniche del Direttore Fury?"  
Tony non rispose per lungo tempo. Invece guardò se stesso sulla serie di schermi delle stazioni di lavoro, piegandosi fino a che le telecamere e gli scanner colsero vista dei suoi strani occhi invece del suo reattore.  
Obiettivamente, erano impressionanti. Le iridi colorate come la luce solare estiva e punteggiata d'ambra attorno ad un ampia pupilla. Corte, spesse scure ciglia risaltavano attorno ad essi li mettevano in acuto rilievo. La gente fissava perché non erano solo occhi diversi da quelli che aveva prima - catturavano l'attenzione, erano ultraterreni. Erano del colore della luce che si era diffusa su di lui da una porzione di magia schiacciata più di sei mesi prima.   
Tony voleva cavarseli. Qualsiasi cosa per non dover ricordare. Qualsiasi cosa per dimenticare.  
"Passami Fury," disse Tony duramente, spegnendo la telecamera e sporgendosi per la sua maglietta. "Digli che Iron man ha intenzione di danzare la sua canzone per un poco se può fare luce su questo."  
JARVIS eseguì in silenzio, ma mentre la successiva innaturale conversazione con Fury proseguiva, a Tony non vennero date altro che altre domande, e altre speculazioni. Termini come trasformazione biologica iniziarono ad intervenire. Letture energetiche. Scansioni della retina. Potenziale per estesa longevità e guarigione accelerate. Infine, resistenza alle malattie, tossine e sostanze estranee. Tutto quello che Tony aveva già verificato nel suo prelievo sanguigno, così come tutta la sua conoscenza personale avrebbe permesso.  
"Onestamente, Stark," disse Fury cupamente, "A meno che tu non mi dica cosa è successo in quel posto, non ti posso davvero aiutare. Non ho tutte le risposte. Hai detto che sei morto lassù. Come? Abbiamo visto tutti il sangue, ma come sei guarito? Che cosa lo ha scatenato?"  
"Io..." Tony si trovò a lottare contro la propria esitazione. Ma era importante. Doveva scoprirlo. "Obadiah Stane mi ha sparato facendomi a pezzi. Aveva una Gatling alloggiata nel braccio della sua armatura, e sicuro come l'inferno io non gli servivo più. E aveva il reattore arc allora. Visto che sapeva che non avrebbe potuto avere... lui, voleva solo Winterheart."  
"Lui?" ripeté Fury, piegandosi avanti. "Il padrone del castello, è a lui che ti stai riferendo? Romanoff ha detto che aveva accesso a qualche genere di poteri che non abbiamo mai visto. E credimi, Stark abbiamo visto un po' di merda."  
"Ghiaccio," disse Tony, ricordando ondate violente che si cristallizzavano in picche ritorte. Lupi che correvano per la vita. L'armatura di Obadiah schiantata contro la pietra, intrappolata. "Ghiaccio ed altro. Qualcosa che ha usato su di me prima che morissi. Ha detto che era - detto che era il suo cuore. Mi sono svegliato nel canyon. Il resto è storia."  
Fury lo guardò attraverso lo schermo della videoconferenza, la sua testa che si piegava indietro pensierosamente sopra a dita intrecciate.  
"Ti ha salvato con qualche genere di potere e si è ucciso nel processo. E' quello che mi stai dicendo?" Attese che Tony annuisse, ma sapevano entrambi che era solo una formalità allora. Fury aveva tratto ogni corretta conclusione fino ad ora. "Va bene. Sarò brutale con te qui; è piuttosto fuori dalla knowledge base dello SHIELD."  
Tony chiuse gli occhi.  
"Buon discorso, Fury. Me ne occuperò da me."  
"Ho detto che lo SHIELD non ti può aiutare, Stark," ripeté Fury, sollevando un sopracciglio. "Non ho detto che non avevo idee. Vedi, un po' di tempo fa ci siamo imbattuti in qualcuno come te. Non può ammalarsi. E' forte come l'inferno, e credimi, le persone hanno cercato violentemente di fargli qualche bozzo. Ha avuto un cambio di colore, anche lui, ma su una scala più ampia. Ha studiato catalizzatori di potenza estranei per la trasformazione fisica per anni." Comunque tenendo gli occhi su Tony attraverso lo schermo, Fury batté qualcosa sulla sua tastiera. In qualche attimo, JARVIS registrò una serie di coordinate. "Lui è stato visto in questa regione otto ore fa. Sparirà se noi ci avvicinassimo, ma potrebbe anche cantare per uno spirito gemello."  
Tony guardò la mappa della località, guardando JARVIS che ingrandiva l'india, poi più in giù verso l'ovest Bengala. L'estesa città di Calcutta lampeggiò sullo schermo, marcata con un grosso luminoso punto in un particolare settore. Tony socchiuse gli occhi, leggendo il testo.  
"Dottor Robert Bruce Banner," mormorò. "Bruce Banner. Mi sembra di conoscere quel nome."  
Fury rise brevemente.  
"Non è il tipo che ti dimentichi. Leggi il pacchetto informativo prima di andare a inseguirlo in quella tua dannata armatura chiamandolo stronzo. Sicuramente non ti piacerebbe quando è arrabbiato." JARVIS lampeggiò di nuovo per un pacchetto in ingresso mentre Fury tagliava la linea, lasciando Tony con uno schermo nero, entrambi staccati e peggio di quanto stesse prima della chiamata.  
"Posso tracciare una rotta verso le coordinate?" chiese JARVIS, più per gentilezza. Tony stava già infilandosi le scarpe.  
Durante il volo ebbe un ampia quantità di tempo per leggere il file di Fury su Bruce Banner. Anche Mach 3 significava che sarebbero servite alcune ore, ma le riserve di energie avrebbero tenuto confortevolmente quella velocità. Qual era il peggio che poteva accadere, comunque? Più salute? Minor numero di shrapnel? Ma prima perdeva il gusto per l'auto commiserazione mentre scandiva file dopo file su un uomo che aveva volontariamente testato una ricreazione sperimentale del super siero su di se, convinto che sarebbe stato un successo. Forse avrebbe potuto esserlo, se la formula del siero non fosse stata il prodotto di un ulteriore esperimento segreto di teste d'uovo militari. Volere, potere. Era risultato in un grosso disastro verde. Assentemente, Tony annotò che il proiettore di raggi gamma era un prodotto della divisione Ricerca e Sviluppo delle Stark Industries.  
Cosa c'era dietro alle buone intenzioni che portavano alla rovina? Il modello in tutti loro parlava di un tipo di personalità focalizzata che Fury era interessato a reclutare. Aggiustare le cose spezzate? Era quello il suo hobby personale? Lucidarle di nuovo, metterle sulla retta via? Tony aveva pensato di essere stato sulla retta via per tutta la vita. Salvo quello che ognuno di loro conosceva davvero. Mostri gamma, reattori arc, ibernazione, assassinio. Cose spezzate.  
Quando discese, ore più tardi, Calcutta era sia luci brillanti che oscurità. Tony atterrò nell'oscurità e in strade sconnesse, ignorando il mucchio di locali quando registrarono l'armatura e si dispersero, i loro visi timorosi e affascinati.  
"Forse sarebbe meglio attirare il Dottor Banner all'aperto?" suggerì JARVIS mentre si avvicinavano ad una rovinata capanna di legno, con il tetto abbastanza basso che Tony doveva chinarsi un poco. "Metterlo all'angolo indossando il Mark II farà molto poco per aiutare la sua causa."  
Tony semplicemente bussò alla porta con uno dei pugni guantati, controllando la sua forza solo abbastanza da far vibrare la porta ma non sfondarla. Era solo un educato, pesantemente armato paziente che cercava qualche consiglio. Ce n'erano a bizzeffe.  
Poi la porta venne aperta, e la mente di Tony quasi si bloccò.  
"Salve," disse automaticamente. Sollevò la maschera come una saracinesca in modo da poter guardare in faccia un uomo molto spaventato. "Ho una grave forma di intossicazione da palladio, ma il mio sangue continua a mangiare il palladio. Posso prendere un appuntamento?"  
Bruce Banner lo fissò - tutto quanto - per un lungo momento. Tony si trovò stranamente contento di sottomettersi al suo scrutinio in un modo a cui non era abituato in California. Anime gemelle, non era quello che aveva detto Fury? Occhi marrone scuro lampeggiarono sulla sua armatura, le uscite delle sue armi, la sua altezza ed infine i suoi in effetti raccapriccianti occhi dorati. Passando una mano fra capelli bruni ricci, Il viso di Banner si chiuse in qualcosa che sembrava ostinato rifiuto. Merda.  
"Io aiuto i bisognosi," disse, la sua voce con tono basso. Tony non era sicuro del motivo; l'intero vicinato lo aveva praticamente seguito li dalle ombre. Tutti osservavano, in accordo con le immagini termiche. "Iron Man, giusto? Lei non è così bisognoso.  
"No," disse Tony concordante, "Ma lei lo è. Il mio sangue assorbe livelli concentrati di metalli morbidi erosi e sputa fuori piastrine sane e il conto delle cellule. Cos'altro pensa che io possa mangiare?"  
Banner lo studiò per un lungo momento, i suoi pugni stretti ai fianchi. Erano ancora sulla porta, ma fino a che Banner continuava a parlargli Tony era felice di restare nel portico.  
"Cosa le è successo?" chiese infine Banner, i suoi occhi imperscrutabili. "Parli veloce e onestamente. Non mi piace che mi abbia trovato e mi piace anche meno che lei indossi quella cosa."  
"Era solo per volare qui. Posso toglierla." Un ramo di olivo: il fondamento di ogni buon trattato. Ma la bocca di Banner si curvò semplicemente in un sorriso sarcastico. Scosse la testa.  
"Potrebbe servirle davvero. Mi dica tutto."  
Tony gli disse tutto quello che poteva, il che era la stessa quantità di informazioni che aveva dato a Fury. L'attacco, la mela, il brillio che aveva lasciato. Tutti i suoi sintomi, e la mancanza di essi. Il nucleo di palladio che non poteva tenere l'output del reattore arc. Raccontò tutta la sua storia post-Winterheart sulla soglia della capanna di un completo estraneo nel mezzo di Calcutta, e se Tony fosse stato onesto al riguardo, si sentiva piuttosto bene.  
"SHIELD," disse Banner acidamente qualche tempo dopo. "Mi hanno osservato tutto questo tempo, vero? Adesso lei vuole che io curi quella che sembra essere il suo personale miracolo, mentre io..."  
"Io non voglio una cura," interruppe Tony. Prendendolo in mano, si tolse tutto l'elmetto. La luce restante del visore brillò di nuovo sul suo viso, accendendo i suoi occhi. Banner si aggrottò intensamente, chinandosi per uno sguardo migliore. "Io voglio capire. Posso occuparmi del nucleo - ho già alcune idee riguardo il vibranio che penso di poter usare. Doc, penso che possiamo aiutarci a vicenda in questo caso."  
"E lei vuole aiutarmi... perché?" Banner era tentato, Tony sapeva che lo era, ma tutto in quel file diceva che ne aveva avuto abbastanza di organizzazioni, sfruttamento e l'esca e la trappola che arrivava con essa. "Non sono la sua ultima fermata per aiuto qui. Cosa vuole Nick Fury?"  
"Più che altro, me. Soprattutto vuole una squadra, penso, ma era contento di lasciarla in pace. Uscire dalla sua tana, posso dire che lei non è qualcuno davvero da incrociare." Tony non poté evitare un lieve compiaciuto sorriso. "Come ci si sente? Ad essere così grossi, così forti. Si ricorda quando accade?"  
"Alcune porzioni. Ma è passato un poco da quando ho fatto un casino di cose, Signor Stark."  
"La prego, solo Tony. E scommetto che è uno sballo."  
Banner rise, ma sembrava ruggine e vetro.  
"Perché diavolo vuole saperlo? E' rabbia - rabbia e forza incontrollabile. E' mostruoso. Fa male alle persone. Io faccio male alle persone." La bocca di Banner si curvò in basso, i suoi occhi cercavano qualcosa sulla spalla armata di Tony. "E' meglio se sto qui, in questo modo. Mi da uno scopo."  
Tony sentì il suo breve divertimento andare via, lasciando qualcosa di crudo dietro di se. Le parole, quel tono, era tutto un ritrovare memorie che stava cercando di lasciare andare. Era stato un errore venire. Poteva trovare le risposte da solo, come aveva sempre fatto. Sarebbe solo servito più tempo, e se le proiezioni erano anche leggermente accurate, Tony avrebbe avuto quel tempo e anche di più.  
"Non avrei dovuto venire. Mi spiace" maneggiando leggermente l'elmetto, lo rimise su e abbassò la maschera. "Si riguardi, dottore. Io li terrò lontani dalla sua schiena se volesse rilocarsi da qualche altra parte. Dio solo sa se la mia tecnologia ha violato qualsiasi altra cosa lo SHIELD usi." Facendo un passo indietro nella strada, Tony sentì rompere le assi di legno dietro i suoi piedi leggermente, anche se erano gettate sopra al duro sozzume. Doveva essere più attento a quello su cui camminava nel futuro.  
"Ha un laboratorio? Non un laboratorio SHIELD, ma qualcos'altro." Banner era improvvisamente un ombra scura in piedi sul portico, non protetta dalla sua misera porta d'ingresso. "Mi servirebbero molte attrezzature, cose con cui un fabbricante di armi non è probabilmente familiare."  
Dentro al suo elmetto, Tony si sentì sorridere.  
"Può fare una lista per me."  
"Non volo indietro con lei, solo per essere chiari," aggiunse Banner. "E lo sto facendo solo per me stesso."  
"Un uomo che segue il mio cuore."  
"In senso letterale," disse Banner, ma la sua bocca si era stranamente piegata. "Se il suo corpo non si sta solo adattando agli oggetti estranei ma distruggendo il surplus, vorrei sapere che cosa succede in ognuna delle camere del suo cuore." esitò leggermente. "Forse possiamo aiutarci. Nessuna promessa."  
"Odio gli impegni," mentì Tony, la sua maschera si spostò di nuovo indietro così che potesse incontrare gli occhi guardinghi del buon dottore. Dando fuoco ai suoi repulsori così che divenissero chiari e blu bianco nell'oscurità, si sollevò di un metro sopra al terreno, fluttuando li mentre Bruce Banner venne anche più fuori dalla sicurezza della sua casa per guardare. "Si porti sulla pista domattina e chieda del Jet privato delle Stark Industries, se è ancora interessato. Quando atterra, sarà connesso con un elicottero che la porterà alla mia villa. Non ci saranno agenti dello SHIELD in vista; posso prometterglielo."  
"Ah," disse Banner, socchiudendo gli occhi verso di lui. "E questa... idea di squadra che lo SHIELD aveva, ne è parte?"  
"Più o meno. Potrei aver venduto temporaneamente me stesso a loro per informazioni su di lei." strinse le sue spalle in armatura più che poteva. "Cosa posso dire? Questo certificato di buona salute mi fa infuriare. Ci vediamo fra un giorno circa."  
Lanciandosi rapido fuori dalla città dal paese e su nel cielo notturno, Tony ascese fino a che il ghiaccio iniziò a scricchiolare sull'armatura. Facendo vibrare le placche di metallo esteriori e scaldandole, si scosse il peso extra di dosso, guardando dritto su nelle stelle fino a che gli allarmi ossigeno e gravità iniziarono a lamentarsi. la voce di JARVIS andò dentro e fuori fuoco, il suo avviso che diveniva statica.  
Mostri. Magia. Sangue e legami e squadre di strane persone con motivazioni più strane.  
L'iniziativa Avenger.  
In qualche modo, Tony si sentì come se la storia iniziasse a ripetersi. Forse stavolta avrebbe giocato correttamente.  
Spegnendo energia, lasciò che l'armatura cadesse veloce e violenta nell'aria, fino a livelli di volo adatti. Con una scia che sembrava la coda di una cometa curvò, diede propulsione agli stivali e bloccò le gambe in posizione, dirigendosi a casa con un rinnovato senso di appartenenza. Non era solo il suo sangue, o il fatto che non poteva sopportare il suo sguardo allo specchio. Era riguardo la vita. Non solo la sua vita, neppure. Erano Banner, e Rogers e Natasha, anche Clint se mai fossero riusciti a toglierlo da qualsivoglia sito oscuro in cui era rinchiuso.  
Cose spezzate, sicuro. Lo erano tutti.  
Mentre le luci di Calcutta sparivano e correva verso casa, Tony si chiese se forse fosse quello il punto di tutto quanto.


	20. Capitolo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mi spiace per la settimana di blackout ma ero lontano per lavoro e senza PC buona lettura [N.d.T.]_

Le settimane divennero mesi mentre Tony si costruiva una nuova vita. Ma non la costruiva da solo.  
Bruce Banner tornò negli Stati Uniti fare ricerche sulle reazioni del sangue di Tony con le radiazioni gamma, così come aveva detto avrebbe fatto. Trovò anche il tempo per aiutare Tony a sintetizzare un nuovo nucleo di Vibranio per il reattore arc, perché Steve era un avido bastardo e rifiutava di farlo forgiare a Tony dal suo scudo. Stavano ancora litigando al riguardo, quando non erano occupati a fare il Dream Team dei supereroi.  
Sfortunatamente per Banner che considerava il rischio troppo grande per sperimentare una seconda volta su di se, non c'era ovvia trasformazione dei suoi campioni di tessuto irradiati. Quello non era stato divertente da ammettere. Era come se gli effetti fossero limitati al solo sangue di Tony, cessando nel momento in cui veniva estratto da lui. Banner la prese comunque come un campione, rimanendo comunque nei paraggi a pungere e tagliuzzare Tony mentre faceva ricerche sulla sua malattia, usando il migliore laboratorio esistente messo a disposizione dalle Stark Industries. Aveva sorpreso Tony, ma non si guarda in bocca al caval donato, è maleducato. Inoltre, era bello avere un amico vicino con cui poter parlare in tecnichese.   
Steve continuava a lavorare assieme a Fury e poi a Natasha, quando emerse dalle ombre dello SHIELD. Tony non aveva modo di vederla spesso, ma quando lo faceva parlavano di tutto salvo Winterheart. Se lei stesse aspettando che lui aprisse l'argomento da se o fosse semplicemente contenta di lasciargli avere i suoi segreti, Tony era dolorosamente grato al riguardo in ogni modo possibile. Non che glie lo avrebbe detto mentre era in giro a fare la romantica con Rogers, o qualsiasi cosa facessero per ore in quelle sale conferenze.  
L'armatura di Iron Man divennero due. Poi tre, poi sei finché infine aveva una serie di una dozzina di armature diverse per ogni possibile scenario di pericolo a cui potesse pensare. Pepper ebbe la sua armatura, come aveva promesso. Le aveva anche costruito una panic room nel suo ufficio dove ospitarla, assieme al sistema di montaggio. Bruce in seguito richiese a Tony di costruirne una che potesse contenere la forza di Hulk, se mai fosse stato necessario. Tony la mise subito in una camera blindata, dichiarando che non aveva spazio nell'officina per una armatura che non avrebbe mai usato. C'erano mostri e c'erano mostri, e Tony sapeva tutto ciò meglio di chiunque.  
Un anno passò senza che alcuno se ne accorgesse, quando un tizio che si chiamava Teschio Rosso cadde da un buco spaziale sulla terra, crepitando di blu con della strana energia e delirando riguardo un Tesseract.  
La squadra SHIELD mandata a contenerlo era stata obliterata con un cenno della sua mano, assieme a metà di un isolato.  
Quel giorno, gli Avengers si assemblarono per la prima volta. Ovvero, gli Avengers che comprendevano un gigante verde arrabbiato che non sarebbe stato a guardare mentre Tony si lanciava in una battaglia che Banner non era sicuro potesse vincere.  
Il Teschio Rosso aveva pensato di lottare solo con dei mortali. Invece ebbe una vecchia nemesi con nuova volontà, un assassina con abbastanza elettricità nei polsi da cucinarlo vivo, un colosso che rendeva ridicola la leggenda di Golia e un arsenale in armatura che poteva identificare ogni sua debolezza e usarla contro di lui.  
C'era anche la misteriosa freccia che volò fuori dal nulla per colpire il bastardo dritto in gola, ma Fury non confermò ne negò di aver inviato alcun addizionale aiuto per partecipare alla lotta.  
A dispetto dell'essere un auto rigenerante rovina di energia extraterrestre, il Teschio non era più che un super soldato fallito perso negli eventi della seconda guerra mondiale. Lo batterono ancora e ancora, fino a che infine Steve provò che non scherzava quel giorno e gli staccò la cima del cranio con un lancio a tre rimbalzi del suo scudo. Tony aveva colpito il corpo con un torrente a forza massima del suo cannone pettorale della più recente armatura con cui ridusse lui e tutti i suoi assurdi ideali in cenere e fumo. Dopo tutto, era stato un giorno produttivo. Il mondo prontamente perse la testa.  
L'eliminare terrificanti superpotenti Nazisti divenne l'avvenimento della settimana. Loro quattro ebbero lo status di squadra mondiale di super eroi in una notte. Anche Hulk venne perdonato come risultato della sua parte nella lotta, sebbene Bruce si trasformò di nuovo rapidamente nel genio eremita e disse che tutta la cosa era stata un'una tantum. Tony gli progettò dei pantaloni elastici comunque, solo in caso.  
Infine, decisero che una singola base di operazioni fosse un'idea migliore che doversi ritrovare in una località decisa ogni volta che qualcosa di strano o terribile accadeva. Tra Pepper, lo SHIELD e Tony, convennero di rinnovare la quasi nuova Stark Tower a Manhattan e dare all'intera iniziativa Avengers un vero avvio. Pepper tenne i primi settanta piani, lasciando i rimanenti dieci e l'enorme attico alla squadra. Fu il loro compromesso fino a che lei fu soddisfatta del fatto che l'intera iniziativa non finisse in fumo. Tony rispettava la cosa, e significava anche che Pepper e la sua lucente armatura Rescue erano a portata di mano se si fossero davvero trovati nei guai. Pagava sempre tenere un asso nella sua manica di ferro.  
L'esercito degli Stati Uniti si lamentò come sempre quando nulla di potente che fosse di loro proprietà fosse soggetto ad adorazione ed invidia. Tony diede loro War Machine come un ironica offerta di pace - poi bloccò l'armatura color canna di fucile affinché si attivasse solo al comando del Tenente Colonnello James Rhodes. Lui e Rhodey stavano ancora ridendo alla cosa, cosa che non accadeva spesso adesso che Rhodey era il cocco delle alte sfere, scegliendo le migliori missioni e generalmente coprendo le spalle anche agli Avengers. La vita era bella, e sembrava divenire solo migliore.  
Comunque, nei momenti di silenzio e solitudine quando era fra i suoi progetti, mentre gli altri erano occupati ed era solo Tony con i suoi pensieri, si trovava ad aspettare che la seconda scarpa cadesse. Stava aspettando che vi fosse di nuovo qualcosa di violento che accadesse, rubandogli il suo piccolo team che era ormai una mezza famiglia. Era già successo, non era mai durato. Sfortunatamente, quando stavi in cima, il solo luogo dove potevi andare era giù. Quando fosse successo, sarebbe stata un diavolo di discesa. Eppure, Tony supponeva che ci fossero cose peggiori da cui essere perseguitato. Era già passato attraverso ad alcune di esse. Era tempo di godersi semplicemente il momento.

***

Erano le sei e mezzo della sera e tutti erano alla torre, il che significava che Tony stava litigando per l'enorme televisione montata sul muro.  
Era stato un giorno piuttosto calmo, nulla era arrivato dallo SHIELD. Neppure una foto operativa. Le notizie erano davvero noiose, lasciandolo bloccato a guardare un pezzo di giornalismo spazzatura sull'ultimo mistero di New York e pensando alle sue scelte di vita. Quella dannata cosa speculava sui tunnel spazio temporali.   
"Spegnete quello schifo," disse Steve, sporgendosi verso il telecomando quando Tony non reagì. "Parlano sempre di alieni e di celebrità nude. Perché dovresti guardare qualcosa che ha recensito il tuo video sexy rubato?"  
"Perché parla di un tornado di fulmini che un tizio testato per l'LSD pensa di aver visto," replicò Tony, tenendo lontano il telecomando fino a che Steve fu quasi seduto sopra di lui. "Si può ancora comperare LSD? Mi sembra come il super 8 delle droghe. Parlando di video sexy, quello è stato quindici anni fa e sono sconvolto dal fatto che tu chiaramente lo hai visto."  
"Non ho guardato il tuo video sexy." Steve smise di cercare di prendere il telecomando e afferrò l'orecchio di Tony iniziando a tirarglielo. Il telecomando gli arrivò qualche secondo dopo. "Ma gli hanno dato quattro stelle. Perché ti importa di questa cosa del tunnel della luce?"  
Bruce entrò nel soggiorno con la sua solita espressione di vagamente sarcastico divertimento fermamente sul viso. Tony gli fece cenno, grattandosi l'orecchio con l'altra mano. Steve aveva la stretta di una maestra degli anni sessanta. Bruce si sedette sul divano dal lato opposto e diede un occhiata al racconto semi delirante di un tornado brillante che soffiava via un senzatetto dal suo posto a Central Park.  
"Non è caduto similarmente anche il Teschio Rosso da un buco nella tela dello spazio tempo?" disse diplomaticamente. Quello era il motivo per cui Bruce era il preferito di Tony. "Aveva bollito in quella tasca di stasi dimensionale per anni. Forse altre cose vi erano contenute."  
"La sua descrizione era troppo grande e luminosa perché nessun'altro lo abbia visto," contestò Steve, pigiando il bottone del canale. Non accadde nulla. Imprecò mentre lo girava e vedeva che Tony aveva rubato le batterie. "Dannazione, Tony."  
"Calmati, commando da divano. Io ero qui per primo."  
"Per te sono Capitano." Steve si affondò sopra di lui. Tony andò dritto alle reni con l'angolo del telecomando. Supereroi dell'era moderna.  
"Bambini," disse Bruce, scuotendo la testa. Tra le gomitate, Tony vide illuminarsi il suo viso mentre Natasha passava davanti a loro in uniforme, dirigendosi in cucina. "Vuoi pungerli?"  
"Più di quanto tu pensi," replicò lei, a malapena dando loro uno sguardo. "Ma devo andare. Fury sta facendo una conferenza per promuovere il lavoro di squadra allo SHIELD ed io si suppone che parli. Hai mangiato l'ultima insalata di patate?"  
"No."  
"Sono stato io," disse Steve attutito e incastrato da qualche parte sotto all'ascella di Tony. Tony cercò senza successo di bloccargli la testa. "Mi spiace. Gesù Tony, fatti una doccia."  
Natasha semplicemente li spianò con la sua migliore e più velenosa occhiataccia e se ne andò senza un altra parola. Tony infine dovette arrendersi quando Steve essenzialmente lo rovesciò e gli sedette sopra. Steve Rogers non era un fardello che qualcuno potesse portare con grazia. Inoltre, il reattore arc stava strofinando sul bracciolo del divano. Non che lui avesse perso o altro.  
"Non dico che non è possibile," disse Steve, spingendo di nuovo le batterie nel telecomando e girando il canale sul National Geographic. "Ma ci sono più prove dei cerchi nel grano che di qualsiasi cosa abbia visto questo tizio. Dobbiamo investigare anche su di quelli?"  
Tony svicolò liberandosi e stava cercando furtivamente di pungergli il torace quando Bruce fece un suono pensieroso.  
"Sono sicuro che lo SHIELD ha già investigato e non è nulla. Non è quello per cui esistono? Ci avrebbero fatto sapere se ci fossero stati rischi per i civili." Lo sguardo con cui Bruce spianò Tony era comprensivo. "Non penso che nessuno sia stato rapito dagli alieni recentemente."  
"Cose più strane sono accadute," Ribatté Tony, ma si arrese alla sconfitta con dignità.   
"Senti, senti," Borbottò Steve, facendogli un brindisi con il telecomando. "Adesso guardiamo tutti..." si aggrottò verso lo schermo, "Leoni che fanno sesso nella savana africana. JARVIS non puoi mettere su qualcosa di meglio?"  
Mantenendo la parola, JARVIS caricò qualcosa di meglio: la collezione di Tony di vecchi film. Primo, Capitan America che danzava con le ballerine. Bruce sorprendentemente lasciò partire una risata fragorosa. Steve precedette Tony gettandogli un cuscino in faccia. "Ahio, andiamo!"   
Lanciando via il telecomando, Steve si alzò in piedi. "Se qualcuno ha bisogno di me, sono in palestra. Buona fortuna con gli alieni."  
Bruce aspettò fino a che JARVIS registrò la discesa di Steve all'area comune di allenamento prima di girarsi verso Tony e sorridere.  
"Ho controllato prima di entrare," disse, entusiasta nonostante se stesso. "Lo scudo è in camera sua contro la testiera del letto."  
Tony fece scrocchiare le nocche, lentamente con forza.  
"Missione compiuta. Vieni da Papà."  
Anche una giornata di notizie inutili a volte aveva i suoi benefici.

***

Servirono tre settimane perché Steve perdonasse Tony per essere volato in giro per New York portando lo scudo. Sfortunatamente, servì più o meno lo stesso tempo a Tony per trovare tutti gli elmetti delle sue armature.

***

Il periodo di calma infine fece notare qualcosa di preoccupante: era passata una settimana da quando Fury aveva spedito o accettato l'ultima richiesta di incontro tramite JARVIS.  
Non era una brutta cosa, davvero, ma preoccupava Tony considerato che sapeva che Fury non mancava mai di contattare gli Avengers a meno che non fosse impegnato in qualcosa di importante. Dopo tutto, loro erano la priorità più alta dello SHIELD.  
Una settimana divennero due, e Natasha venne chiamata di nuovo, stavolta per addestrare una nuova squadra di reclute all'uso di attrezzature basate sull'elettricità e come difendersi da esse. Perché ogni criminale sulle strade avrebbe avuto un Taser, pensò Tony, grugnendo a se stesso. Lo SHIELD non poteva usarli in quel modo. Ordinare a Natasha di fare cose come se fosse accettabile che lei stesse lontano dalla squadra erano semplicemente stronzate. Chi diavolo dava loro il diritto?  
A Tony sovvenne che forse stava facendo il broncio, perciò chiamò Rhodey per controllare.  
"Bene, so che non ti piace quando altra gente gioca con i tuoi giocattoli," disse Rhodey. Il vento stava fischiando sul microfono a cella. Non un originale Stark. "Non che lei sia un giocattolo. Più come una bomba Molotov. Un cocktail pieno di ragni sexy. Rhodes, torna da me," disse Tony seccamente. "Non ti seguo."  
"Quello che dico è, gli Avengers possono stare senza di lei per un poco?"  
"Forse. Non è questo il punto."  
"Lo sai, non sei mai così incazzato quando chiamano me sul campo," disse Rhodey in modo accusatorio. "Al diavolo anche tu. Spero che lei non torni più."  
Tony lasciò andare una risata.  
"Ho imparato a nascondere le lacrime. Ricordi dopo il nostro diploma quando ho tenuto il broncio ed ho pianto perché mi lasciavi per l'Air Force? Ti sei fatto matte risate. Mai più, Rhodey. Sto risparmiando tutto il mio amore per qualcuno che ne sia degno."  
"Chi?" chiese Rhodey, la risata era un caldo filo attraverso le sue parole. "Capitano Ken la bambola? Lo prenderò a calci nel culo e mangerò la bandiera davanti a lui."  
Parlarono ancora per un poco, scambiandosi stupidi ricordi e battute ancora più stupide. Fu una cosa bella. Alla fine della cosa Tony si era lasciato convincere che era uno stronzo possessivo riguardo le connessioni di Natasha con lo SHIELD ed aveva riappeso con un sorriso.  
Forse gli serviva solo calmarsi e smettere di tenere le persone al guinzaglio. Pertanto lo fece. Per sette interi giorni.  
Dopo di ciò Tony diresse JARVIS ad intercettare e conseguentemente forzare una connessione video fra lo SHIELD e il quartier generale Avengers, sparando sul terminale personale di Fury minuscole animazioni di Iron Man che sparava con i repulsori ad una inusuale rappresentazione di Fury.  
Servirono tre ore prima che Fury si sedesse e indossasse la sua cuffia, ma JARVIS avvisò Tony nel momento in cui lo fece.  
"Stark," disse Fury con inquietante calma, "Sono un po' occupato al momento. E' meglio che siano notizie che scuotono il mondo o giuro su Dio che ti faccio mettere dentro per questa merda che continui a spedire sul mio computer."  
Tony si appoggiò indietro sulla sedia, tirando la leva in modo che si reclinasse per il massimo effetto. Fury lo guardò storto, lo schermo ad alta definizione che illuminava una traccia di sudore sulle sopracciglia e le tempie. Non molto, ma era uno sguardo abbastanza stressato da fare aggrottare Tony.  
"Pensavo fossimo i soli che potevano farti sudare." Strofinando i denti sulle labbra, Tony testò il silenzio che ricevette in risposta. "Cosa sta succedendo e perché Natasha ne è parte?"  
Fury si aggrottò profondamente.  
"Tutto quello di cui l'Agente Romanoff può o non può essere parte sono informazioni segrete. Credimi quando dico che non sto cercando una lotta qui." Facendo scivolare uno sguardo a qualcosa fuori dallo schermo, Fury si piegò in cospirazione. "Ascolta, c'è qualcosa di molto serio in corso adesso. Non è collegato ad alcuna minaccia, ma è importante. Forse la cosa più importante che abbiamo fatto."  
Tony sbuffò. "Andiamo. Le tue forze sono per il settanta per cento burocrati. Di cosa stiamo parlando qui? La grande mancanza di inchiostro per stampante del duemila..."  
"Sto parlando di primo contatto!" Esplose Fury, il suo singolo occhio bruciante. Tony semplicemente fissò lo schermo, sbalordito. Sedendo indietro di forza nella sua sedia, Fury si tolse la benda sull'occhio e la lanciò sulla scrivania. "Dannazione, Stark. Stiamo cercando di tenere la più grande rivelazione dai tempi biblici sotto copertura al momento. Romanoff sta addestrando le nostre forze in caso qualcosa vada storto. Non è un ruolo sul campo, ma lei mi serve. lo SHIELD è appeso per le unghie al momento. Il presidente mi chiede rapporti orari personali. Sono sotto il tipo di stress che uccide le persone cresciute e tu mi scassi perché ti ho rubato la tua ragazza? Impara a crescere, cazzo!"  
Per un lungo istante si guardarono in silenzio. Fury sembrava cercare di tenersi sotto controllo. Tony stava solo cercando di reprimere la sensazione di essere stato sgridato come un ragazzino idiota. Le cose erano davvero così importanti? Primo contatto. Primo contatto ufficiale, se gli apparenti sintomi di aumento della pressione sanguigna di Fury erano la dimostrazione. Vita aliena, qui sulla Terra.  
"Sono senzienti? Pacifici?" Tony esitò solo un momento. "Sono arrivati con un gigante tornado di luce?"  
"Si, per lo più, e piantala di guardare quelle cagate, Stark. Ho visto il tuo culo su quel canale troppe volte."  
"Oh, tu." Tony piegò le labbra in un sorriso mentre Fury alzava gli occhi al cielo, sebbene solo uno poteva vederlo. Aspettò fino a che la benda venne di nuovo messa a posto prima di parlare di nuovo. "Se ti serviamo chiamaci. Dai un bacio a Natasha per me."  
"Quelle sono molestie sul posto di lavoro. In ogni caso, vi mando un gestore per farmi rapporto fino a che non saremo in pubblico al riguardo. Non rovinarlo. E' un bravo agente." Fury tagliò improvvisamente il contatto prima che Tony potesse protestare. Un gestore? Erano dei bambini che dovevano essere guardati da un babysitter? Che stronzate.  
Sospirando pesantemente, Tony volse il viso al soffitto, chiedendosi degli alieni e del contatto e perché Natasha doveva insegnare alle persone a contrastare attacchi basati sull'elettricità. Erano robot? Androidi? Borse d'acqua vaganti?  
Seccato dalle domande che la sua conversazione aveva sollevato, Tony diresse i suoi pensieri a scopi più produttivi, aprendo un progetto sul nuovo potenziale corpo per JARVIS. Era più difficile che fare un armatura vuota quindi serviva più tempo per perfezionarlo, ma il progresso era progresso. Tony avrebbe fatto in modo che Pepper si sbrodolasse o sarebbe stato definito un grosso fallimento.  
"JARVIS, tieni d'occhio lo SHIELD per me. Sai, riguardo cose aliene che cambiano il mondo."  
"Ovviamente, signore."  
"E dimmi quando quel dannato gestore arriva. Voglio salutarlo e fargli l'interrogatorio che merita." Perché se lui doveva essere tenuto all'oscuro, si sarebbe almeno divertito alle spalle dello SHIELD.  
Tony passò altri due giorni lavorando con quella che sarebbe essenzialmente stata la sua benedizione affinché Pepper potesse tenere una copia locale di JARVIS ovunque andasse. Doveva molto a quella donna e la sfida lo teneva interessato, ma più che altro stava cooperando per un senso di curiosità morbosa. E se gli avesse chiesto degli aggiornamenti sexy? Era qualche genere di tecnofilia? Tony era relativamente sicuro che JARVIS non avesse la libido, ma imparava come un campione...  
Tony aveva la testa fra le nuvole e la saldatrice gli cadde dalle mani quando JARVIS educatamente lo informò che un maschio con un distintivo SHIELD era alla porta. Rimise a posto la saldatrice e tolse potenza, praticamente correndo fuori dall'officina per il sollievo.  
"Vado io," disse a Steve che era a metà dall'indossare una maglia e andare verso la porta di ingresso come uno zombie. "Eri nudo?"  
"Ho appena fatto la doccia," disse Steve, tirando giù la stoffa. I suoi capelli appiccicati ovunque facendolo sembrare un pulcino bagnato. "Ci serve davvero un Babysitter? Siamo uomini adulti." Vedendo il broncio che dirigeva verso la porta Tony si sentì bene rispetto alla vita. Non erano d'accordo così spesso, ma quando lo erano era come se i pianeti si fossero allineati. Dovevano avere ragione quando concordavano su qualcosa. il tizio in uniforme SHIELD non avrebbe saputo cosa lo colpiva.  
"Bene, se non è il lungo braccio dell'oscura legge," disse Tony quando aprì la porta. "E' venuto a salvarci da noi stessi?"  
"Sei un tale cazzone," disse Clint Barton, sorridendogli dall'ingresso. Con calma mise via il distintivo mentre il cervello di Tony si era del tutto bloccato. "Adesso chi ha bisogno di pulire il culetto per primo?" Tony quasi ululò.  
"Entra dentro, bastardo," disse afferrando il fronte della maglia di Clint e tirandolo in un abbraccio stritolante. "Dove diavolo sei stato? Tu figlio di puttana."  
"Uomo SHIELD. Dove avrei altrimenti potuto sparare agli stronzi un sacco di frecce ed essere pagato per farlo?" Clint abbracciò di rimando Tony e lo strinse altrettanto forte. Un viso pigiato dritto sul suo collo esposto, odorandolo come solo quel suonato barbuto poteva. "Hai un buon profumo. Perché non sei vestito di rosso? Mi piaceva il rosso." Dietro a loro, qualcuno - probabilmente Steve - si schiarì la gola, ma servì molto tempo prima che Tony riuscisse a lasciare andare. Clint era stato il solo pezzo di carne e sangue che mancava nel suo puzzle di Winterheart ed era dolorosamente bello riaverlo indietro.  
"Begli occhi," disse Barton quando infine si tirò indietro. Il suo sorriso non era del tutto autentico. "Suppongo di non doverti chiedere chi te li ha dati." Spostò la sua attenzione ad un punto oltre la spalla di Tony. "Tu sei Capitan America, vero? Clint Barton. Belle armi. Non ti preoccupare che io cammini sui tuoi pantaloni coi lustrini; Fury pensa che Tony starà zitto se lo tengo occupato. Perché io e Nat siamo totalmente intercambiabili."  
Prendendo spunto da Tony, Steve sorrise e offrì la sua mano.  
"Penso che lei abbia una divisa di ricambio se davvero vuoi essere in parte."  
"Bene, ho un culo fatto apposta per il cuoio attillato." Clint si sporse ed accettò la stretta di mano con la stessa casuale semplicità con cui aveva trattato Tony. "Avete un posto vacante per un arciere? Non ho ordini di missione, perciò presumo di poter seguire la tua guida."  
Steve fece un altro sorriso, sorpreso e compiaciuto ugualmente.  
"Un arciere, ah? Non è per caso quello che..."  
"Se quel bastardo teschio ne ha preso uno nella carotide, non posso prendermi il merito," disse Clint con un sorriso. "Ufficialmente, comunque. Nessun io nella squadra, e tutta quella merda."  
"Nessun io anche negli Avengers, ma hai un posto se lo vuoi," disse Steve fermamente. "Hai un diavolo di raggio di azione. Missioni Sotto copertura?"  
"Lo sai," gemette Clint, passando una mano fra i suoi capelli ben tagliati. "Questa è la prima volta che ho visto la luce del giorno da settimane. Sii onesto, ti sembro pallido?"  
Sconcertato, Tony li guardò parlare, sentendo una strana sensazione di mondi che collidevano che lui non aveva mai provato con Natasha. Forse era qualcosa che riguardava il fatto di non aver visto Clint da quando si erano divisi sulla neve. Silenziosamente, riconobbe che li aveva legati insieme e archiviati entrambi sotto accadimenti passati dopo il tradimento di Obadiah. Cercare di non pensarci del tutto aveva significato non pensare a Clint, o sentirne la mancanza nel modo in cui Tony sapeva non lo avrebbe aiutato, giù nel profondo. Ma ora aveva un pezzo vivente di Winterheart restituito; il suo primo amico in quella fortezza di ghiaccio, e adesso ritrovato, stavolta alla Torre Tony lo requisì per se stesso.  
Sentendo una specie di approvazione dolceamara, Tony sorrise a se stesso e drizzò le spalle, afferrando la sacca e la valigetta bloccata dell'arma che Clint aveva lasciato alla porta. C'erano un sufficiente numero di appartamenti nella torre per far entrare un altro amico.  
Il pomeriggio si fuse nella notte con l'aiuto di semplice, facile cameratismo, pieno di risate e di storie riguardo la transizione di Clint nel 'futuro' un argomento su cui lui e Steve immediatamente legarono su così tanti livelli che rese Tony violentemente geloso, sebbene fece del suo meglio per nasconderlo dietro ad un bicchiere di scotch e un gentile sorriso. Bruce li raggiunse infine, senza occhiali in modo da poter strofinare gli occhi stanchi. Banner e il sonno erano amici inquieti, per dire poco. Ma si fece del the che profumava di frutta e sedette accanto a Tony, ascoltando con un mezzo sorriso che diceva che gli serviva la distrazione più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso.  
"Posso vedere le tue impronte su quei due," disse Bruce quando Steve e Clint si dissolsero in una conversazione riguardo Supercar, e il motivo per cui si Tony avesse o non avesse bisogno di un auto senziente. Bruce tenne gli occhi sulla sua tazza di te, ma stava sorridendo con il suo strano sorriso storto.  
"Posso vedere le mie impronte su di te," replicò Tony, prendendo un piccolo sorso di scotch. "Bene, JARVIS può. Con una scansione multi livello. E' uno dei tuoi superpoteri?"  
"Lo sai quel che dico," disse Bruce alzando lo sguardo. I suoi occhi sapevano mentre si spostavano fra Tony e l'altro divano. "Alcuni mesi, vero? So che tu non parli della cosa e di certo non chiedo, ma sei protettivo verso di loro. Natasha e Clint."  
Tony fece spallucce al commento, ma non negò la cosa. Bruce vedeva più di molti, comunque. Gli piaceva che Bruce avesse detto protettivo invece che possessivo. L'uomo aveva un anima generosa sotto tutta quell'introversa auto commiserazione.  
Insieme sedettero in un angolo e guardarono le dinamiche di squadra cambiare di nuovo, il che non era per nulla una cosa brutta, davvero. Era solo un altro allarmante promemoria che il mondo reale non assomigliava per nulla a Winterheart. Con più persone, più esperienze, ovviamente Clint avrebbe afferrato la possibilità di trovare la sua strada. Per fare amicizia con altre persone.  
Persone che non erano Tony Stark.  
Chiusero la serata infine, o meglio lo fece Tony, quando la sua bocca si stufò di sorridere e i sensi di colpa sopraffecero il suo piacere di avere una stanza piena di incredibili amici. Si supponeva fosse felice. Due anni erano più che sufficienti.  
Fu solo quando stava lentamente per addormentarsi, le lenzuola fresche sulla sua pelle e la vista del cielo blu-nero la sola cosa che poteva vedere che Tony sentì la sua porta aprirsi con un silenzioso fruscio del sistema automatico, lasciando che un ombra entrasse. Rassegnato alla cosa, aspettò per il rapporto che gli avrebbe richiesto di indossare l'armatura e andare in città.  
Invece, sentì le lenzuola spostarsi, il materasso sprofondare mentre qualcuno strisciava sotto ad esso.  
"Sto entrando," sussurrò Clint, scivolando nel letto e tirando via a metà le coperte da sopra Tony. "Odio i posti nuovi. Odio i soffitti nuovi."  
"Se cerchi di abbracciarmi ti soffoco con un cuscino." Rotolando sulla schiena, Tony socchiuse gli occhi all'insieme di ombre che era Clint Barton. "Sto avendo l'impressione di esserti mancato."  
Clint non rispose subito. Prese molto tempo a sistemarsi, tirando le coperte e dando pugni al cuscino per dargli forma.  
"Mi manca tutto," disse infine Clint, girandosi sul fianco per guardare in viso Tony. "Più di tutto mi manca il capo." Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi, "Lui è morto, vero?"  
Tony si sentì come fosse stato preso a pugni.  
"Si." disse. "Lui è morto."  
"Io...Io ho immaginato lo fosse."  
Tony semplicemente inghiottì e batté le palpebre rapidamente, fissando il soffitto oscuro.  
"E dove cazzo ero io?" disse Clint, la voce rotta. "Avevo detto che lo avrei ripagato. Avevo detto che sarei diventato qualcuno. Non gli importava. Disse che io ero abbastanza, anche quando ero incazzato e lo odiavo per aver cercato di andarsene. Per che cosa sto facendo tutta questa merda?"  
Rotolandosi, Tony afferrò la mano destra di Clint e batté le sue nocche contro il bordo del reattore arc.  
"Io ero spezzato quando sono arrivato li," disse sommessamente Tony. "Sia dannato se mi lascerò spezzare dopo essere andato. Lo sai quello che voleva quando ci ha lasciato andare tutti."  
"Si," mormorò Clint, sistemandosi, ma il suo cuore non era d'accordo. Tony non si aspettava che lo fosse. Quindici anni non possono essere eliminati nel giro di ventiquattro mesi di addestramento. Di tutti loro, Clint era sempre stato quello con più cose da perdere. Tony sapeva che non poteva onestamente invidiargli la decisione di lanciarsi nell'addestramento SHIELD. Avevano tutti diversi modi per superare le cose.  
Ma stavano superandole, il che contava molto. Winterheart non li aveva rovinati. La morte di Loki non li avrebbe spezzati. Il mondo avrebbe continuato a ruotare. La vita doveva ancora essere vissuta e ciò era esattamente quello che ciascuno di loro avrebbe dovuto fare. E sarebbero stati fantastici, quello era certo.  
Tony doveva essersi assopito ad un certo punto perché quando aprì gli occhi di nuovo, Clint era allungato sul lato esterno del materasso, contorcendosi e tremando dentro ai suoi sogni irrequieti. Dargli un calcio non era neppure un opzione. Invece, Tony spinse le sue coperte un po' più nella direzione di Clint e mise la sua mano libera sopra al reattore arc, i suoi occhi che si chiusero alla luce tenue. Si, sarebbero stati bene. Col tempo.

***

"Rimando a casa la tua ragazza," disse Fury un mattino, tre settimane dopo che Clint si era unito alla squadra. Si aggrottò verso Tony e Steve dallo schermo del comunicatore come un genitore che disapprovava una pagella non buona. "Romanoff vi informerà ulteriormente sulla situazione, ma sia sufficiente dire che abbiamo le mani piene di litigiosi capi di stato e vari leader mondiali al momento. Il pubblico rimane ignaro della situazione al momento."  
Steve e Tony si scambiarono uno sguardo dubbioso. Fury non elaborò - in effetti, sembrava che fosse in difficoltà riguardo quello che doveva dire poi. Quello era più che sufficiente per catturare l'interesse di Tony.  
"Sputa fuori, Nick. Cosa vogliono gli alieni dagli Avengers? Se è fare dei test, Rogers farà tutto per la sua patria, ma io no."  
Steve borbottò qualcosa non molto gentile al riguardo, ma la bocca di Fury si piegò in un sorriso francamente sinistro. Tony vacillò. Non era davvero testare, vero?  
"Stark, l'ambasciatore ed il suo compagno non hanno interessi nel tuo culo. Vogliono incontrare Iron Man e Capitan America." Fury batté un rapido comando sulla sua tastiera. JARVIS pigolò un file in arrivo. "Questi sono i dettagli del prossimo summit diplomatico. Sarete entrambi presenti per il benvenuto che seguirà dopo la cena di chiusura dell'ultima serata. In uniforme completa. Vi faremo fare una parata come prezioso bestiame e voi amerete ogni dannato minuto della cosa."  
Tony improvvisamente perse interesse.  
"Passo." ignorò il modo in cui Steve divenne rigido per la sorpresa.  
L'occhio di Fury si infastidì un poco.  
"Stark, non ti ho mai pensato uno che lasciava andare l'opportunità di mettere in mostra la tua armatura."  
"Per quanto io ami l'idea di incontrare il mio primo politico extraterrestre, andare in giro in armatura per ore mentre vecchi soldi ed amici guardano la mia armatura e contano i miei denti non è davvero la mia idea di una bella serata." Tony diede a Steve un alzata di spalle, ignorando i suoi occhi che urlavano. "Cap è abbastanza per far piacere alla folla. Si berranno volentieri la storia dell'eroe di guerra scongelato. Io sarò di pattuglia se vorrai farmi vedere loro..."  
"Il colonnello Rhodes parteciperà allo stesso modo," interruppe Fury. "Se tu stai in riga Stark vedrò di farlo ritornare sul suolo patrio per un lungo periodo."  
Ahio. Corruzione. Corruzione davvero effettiva. Un colpo al fianco di Tony, Steve iniziò a rilassarsi di nuovo, il che non fece molto per migliorare il suo umore. Aveva voglia di rifiutare per ripicca, ma d'altro canto...   
"Novanta minuti in armatura, poi esco fuori e mi faccio un bicchiere. JARVIS può gestire i controlli."  
"Accordato," abbaiò Fury, e Tony quasi sentì il martelletto battere nella sua mente. "Leggete il pacchetto relativo all'etichetta prima di mostrarvi. L'Ambasciatore Odinson non vuole mani neppure vicino a se stesso. Nessun contatto è assolutamente autorizzato. Parlate con il suo attendente se avete qualsiasi..."  
"Odinson?" replicò Steve, aggrottandosi. "Sembra Scandinavo. Da dove vengono questi tizi?"  
Fury era sospettosamente impassibile.  
"Ci occuperemo dei dettagli più tardi lungo la strada. Per ora, rispettate solo le regole. Non parlate se non vi viene rivolta la parola, tenete le mani per voi e fate i bravi. Ci vediamo fra tre giorni." Tagliò la connessione prima che chiunque di loro potesse osare una domanda.  
Steve diede un occhiataccia allo screensaver, chiaramente incazzato dall'improvvisa dismissione.  
"Sembra una cosa strana a te?"  
"Tutta questa cosa sembra strana," disse Tony brevemente. "Pensavo di aver finito con le presentazioni di armi. E' esattamente quello che è, lo sai."  
"Lo so. Devono avere una certa quantità di potenza di fuoco nella manica." Girandosi attorno, Steve si appoggiò al bordo del tavolo e mise le braccia conserte. "Mi chiedo cosa vogliano."  
"Me, per esempio." Tony sorrise al sopracciglio sollevato di Steve. "Hai visto la faccia di Fury quando mi sono rifiutato? C'è qualcosa in gioco riguardo il fatto che io partecipi a questa cosa, ci scommetto il mio reattore arc."  
"Pensavo avessi detto che sono io l'intrattenitore," replicò acidamente Steve. "Non posso credere che mi avresti lasciato l'intera faccenda. Gli amici non gettano merda in quel modo, Tony. Non voglio andare a questa cosa più di quanto tu voglia."  
"Cosa? Capitan America non vuole strofinare le spalle con i leader mondiali e i diplomatici alieni snob che pensano abbiamo le pulci? Miss Liberty stessa sta versando giganti lacrime di rame in questo momento." Quello gli guadagnò una affabile spinta sulla spalla, ma Steve stava riluttantemente sorridendo di nuovo. "Diamo un occhiata a questi clown. Devono esservi foto in questo pacchetto da qualche parte. JARVIS?"  
"Immediatamente, signore."   
A dispetto di se stesso, Tony si colse a sentirsi un po' intrigato dall'idea di vedere un vero alieno. Non che sarebbe stato vicino al tipo di cose che aveva già visto, ma da un punto di vista tecnologico, poteva esserci molto da imparare. Non poteva non esserci.  
JARVIS caricò quattro foto a bassa qualità che erano state chiaramente prese da camere di sorveglianza, impilandole sull'array 3D in modo che Tony potesse allargarle e ispezionarle propriamente.  
Fissò per un lungo attimo le immagini di due uomini impegnati in diverse conversazioni con un paio di agenti, in piedi in quella che sembrava una sala riunioni dello SHIELD. Quei tipi erano i loro alieni? Gli abiti erano decorati, certo, e lo scettro che quello con i capelli rossi portava sembrava piuttosto interessante, ma erano ben lontano dagli omini verdi che si immaginava.  
"Quale dei due è il signor giù le mani? Quello biondo muscoloso o quello con il bastone? Scommetto che è quello con il bastone."  
"Corretto, signore. L'ambasciatore è ritratto qui con suo fratello."   
"Nomi?" chiese Steve.  
"Blake," disse JARVIS, sembrando perplesso. "Donald Blake è registrato sul file. Forse un alias? L'ambasciatore è noto semplicemente in quel modo: Ambasciatore Odinson."  
"Che cosa c'entra l'addestramento sull'elettricità che Nat stava facendo?" chiese Tony.  
"Le mie scuse, signore, ma queste informazioni sembrano essere fortemente redatte da un memo più ampio. Nessuna ulteriore informazione disponibile."  
"Figuriamoci." Chiudendo giù tutto con un gesto, Tony iniziò a dirigersi alla galleria delle armature. Il Mark VII era probabilmente l'armatura più popolare che aveva costruito e la dannata cosa non era stata lucidata da alcuni mesi. Se volevano un Iron Man media friendly, quella sarebbe probabilmente stata l'armatura che avrebbero preferito vedere.  
"Alieni," mormorò Steve a se stesso mentre usciva dalla sala comunicazioni assieme a Tony, sembrando confuso. "Se vengono da Marte, mi dimetto. Ho visto troppi film adesso per fidarmi di quel pianeta di nuovo."  
Divertito a dispetto della testa piena di domande, Tony allungò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Rogers. "Se è Marte, prometto di ucciderli per te." pensò al riguardo. "A meno che non lo faccia per me stesso in questo caso. Andiamo, tre ore a marciare in giro in armatura sulla terra? Un venerdì sera? Forse mi metterò KO da solo."  
"Lo farò io," si offrì Steve, perché era un tipo generoso. "Ma se Rhodes sarà li, perché gli servi tu? Poteva semplicemente mostrargli War Machine. Un armatura è un armatura."  
Tony si fermò e fissò Steve così a lungo che lui realmente arrossì ed iniziò a giocherellare con le dita.  
"Si," disse lentamente Tony. "Pensa solo a quello che hai detto per un poco. Se ti servo, starò nell'officina. Lucidando armature."  
"Vuoi fare anche il mio scudo visto che sei già al lavoro?" chiese Steve, come se non fosse la scusa più ovvia nell'intero cosmo. "Non riesco mai a farlo così splendente."  
"Si. Si, lo farò. Me non è finita."  
"Non lo è mai." Il sospiro insofferente che seguì fece ridere Tony.  
Forse il benvenuto non sarebbe stato così male. Avrebbe avuto una buona compagnia dopo tutto.


	21. Capitolo 21

Sarebbe stato un incubo.  
A malapena trentacinque minuti nella socializzazione post cena e Tony aveva ricevuto colpi sull'armatura dall'elmetto agli stivali. Gli sguardi affamati di nazioni alleate tracciavano i suoi repulsori e le bocchette missili, soffermandosi sul cannone pettorale e la luminosità che si diffondeva da esso. Tutti conoscevano la storia della più grande invenzione di Tony Stark e nessuno poteva avere accesso ai suoi progetti. Era un po' sorpreso che nessuno stesse ancora sbavando. O peggio, avvicinandoglisi con un apriscatole. Gli sguardi ombrosi che riceveva da uno dei tizi sul retro dicevano che tale desiderio aveva attraversato almeno una mente.  
Rhodey non si era fatto vedere. Così come Fury. Natasha e Clint si trovavano sul perimetro da qualche parte e Bruce era rimasto alla torre a farsi un pedicure. Tony era stato fottuto per bene.  
Doveva ammettere comunque, che non era stato risparmiato nulla per l'evento. Luci brillavano su corde, il soffitto avvolto in drappeggi blu profondo. Sprazzi di rosso scuro erano appesi sopra ad ampi tavoli che si piegavano sotto il peso di champagne, petit four e canapè sparsi ovunque osservò Tony. I pezzi grossi avevano già cenato, ma era ovvio che più di un terzo degli occupanti della sala erano diplomatici di secondo livello e membri decorati di varie organizzazioni militari. Niente cena per loro, pensò Tony, osservando un ampio vassoio di carne di aragosta su piccoli spiedi ed una pentola coperta che doveva essere piena di burro dorato sciolto e caldo. Non erano i soli che avevano saltato la cena.  
Al centro della sala, un uomo alto, dai capelli scuri in abito verde e nero stava salutando i nuovi arrivati, la sua espressione blandamente educata mentre scambiavano parole sommesse. Tony non poteva ascoltarlo sopra alle basse note del piano in fondo alla sala, ma sembrava essere interessato a qualsiasi cosa stessero dicendo. Quello, oppure era un attore dannatamente bravo. Il tipo biondo, Donald o qualsivoglia nome portasse, non era ancora apparso. Fino ad ora, sia lui che Steve erano stati lasciati completamente soli dai loro ospiti alieni dall'aspetto umano.  
Tony iniziava a pensare che la sua presenza li fosse solo per togliere un po' di bollori ad Alto Scuro e Cuoio. Volete evitare una coda? Mettete in riga i vostri vecchi amici Capitan America ed Iron Man, adesso con nuove azioni e fantastiche luci. Dentro all'elmetto, Tony lottò per un sospiro mentre un altro dignitario si avvicinò, il viso in raggianti sorrisi. Grazie a dio per la maschera. Non poteva fingere un sorriso se avesse potuto.  
Infine tutti quelli che avevano interesse avevano ispezionato l'armatura di Tony e si erano spostati a salutare Steve e vice versa. Dopo un poco li lasciarono entrambi in grado di ritirarsi in uno spazio aperto davanti al teatro di presentazione che era stato per metà oscurato, i suoi sipari di velluto blu tirati a nascondere la confusione dietro ad esso. Ignorati per il momento, Tony rilasciò il sigillo dell'elmetto e lo tirò via da sopra la testa, respirando un profondo sospiro di sollievo mentre l'aria fresca toccava la sua pelle.  
"Come sono i miei capelli?" chiese a Steve, che stava facendo lo stesso con il suo elmetto. Lo scudo era appoggiato accanto al bordo di stoffa del palco dietro a loro, brillando come, bene, come incredibilmente ben lucidato vibranio.  
Steve strofinò una mano sui suoi capelli umidi di sudore, grattandosi lo scalpo con un sospiro di puro piacere.  
"Mi prudeva per l'ultima ora," gemette. Occhi blu scivolarono su di lui, controllando. "Sei a posto. Hai qualche striscia sull'armatura, però."  
"Meglio che fluidi corporei. Hai visto il delegato giapponese? Tutto quello che potevo pensare era sex bot per tutto il tempo."  
"Guardi troppi di quei cartoni con i tentacoli. Ho pensato fosse grande. Gli ho lasciato farsi una foto con me." Steve stava ovviamente assorbendo la cultura contemporanea con tremendi salti ad ostacoli. "Penso che stessi chiudendo gli occhi."  
"C'è un blackout media sul fatto che tutta questa cosa anche solo avvenga, e tu hai fatto fare ad un prominente leader straniero una foto con te? I metadati attaccati al file da soli... aspetta, come ha portato dentro il suo telefono?"  
"E' piccolo," replicò Steve, sporgendosi e mettendo una ciocca di capelli di Tony a posto. "Ha detto che me ne manderà una." Prima che Tony potesse erompere in una indignata diatriba, Steve aggiunse, "Gli ho detto che ero impegnato."   
"Dannatamente sicuro che lo sei." Gli guadagnò un sorriso tutto denti, solo parzialmente mettendo a posto le espanse sensibilità territoriali di Tony. Steve era un ragazzo copertina della tecnologia Stark. Tutto andava bene.  
Si appoggiarono al palco in silenzio per un poco, guardando le persone venire e andare, orbitando il completo snob che stava con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena, nascoste nelle pieghe dell'abito verde.  
Tony si aggrottò osservando, sentendosi stranamente irrequieto. Poi il suo stomaco ruggì forte, facendo grugnire Steve e spingersi via dal punto di appoggio.  
"Vado a prepararti un piatto, quindi stai qui e porgi le mie scuse. Mi serve quel vassoio pieno di mini hamburger. Tu cosa vuoi?"  
"Due di tutto," disse fermamente Tony. "Niente con l'aglio e cipolla, comunque. Non riesco a gestirlo quando ho l'elmetto addosso."   
"Ah-ha," disse Steve, prendendo l'elmetto di Tony dalle sue mani e mettendolo accanto al suo scudo. Tony non capì il motivo fino a che non si drizzò, guardando nella direzione opposta così che nessuno potesse vedere la sua bocca muoversi. "L'ambasciatore alieno non ti ha tolto gli occhi di dosso da quando ti sei tolto l'elmetto." Quando Steve si mosse per tirarsi via, Tony prese la sua armatura per lo zipper e lo tirò di nuovo indietro. Controllando le videocamere nella stanza e chiunque potesse guardare, Tony piazzò la sua bocca nell'orecchio di Steve.   
"Trova quello biondo. E' qui da qualche parte."   
"Ricevuto," disse cupamente Steve. "Ho infilato un tracciante nel mio stivale destro se ti servo."  
"Bravo ragazzo."  
Tony diede un colpo sulla schiena di Steve quando si tirò via, guardandolo tornare a sorridere e fare un saluto con la mano a tutti quelli che lo guardavano come il vero eroe Americano che era. Ah. Stare sotto copertura gli piaceva di più di quanto Tony si aspettasse. Ma poi, erano tutti bugiardi quando le circostanze lo richiedevano. Yinsen glie lo aveva insegnato. Obadiah lo aveva solo rinforzato.  
Poggiando i gomiti corazzati contro il bordo del palco alle sue spalle, Tony volse lo sguardo di nuovo alla folla blaterante. Per una volta, non era lui il centro dell'attenzione. Gli avrebbe bruciato in passato, ma si trovava stranamente contento di essere quello che osservava per una volta.  
Attentamente, senza problemi, Tony fece scivolare i suoi occhi attraverso la colorata folla di gente fino a che trovò un paio di occhi verdi profondi che fissavano direttamente i suoi.  
Merda, pensò Tony, togliendo lo sguardo. Il suo cuore stava martellando accanto al ronzio del reattore, spingendo il sangue in ogni arto come se volesse scappare. Quello sguardo era stato - penetrante.  
Quando si riprese e provò un altro sguardo, L' Ambasciatore Odinson stava puntando un dito verso di lui. La sua bocca ebbe uno sprezzante sobbalzo che fece venir voglia a Tony di colpirlo o di scoprire di che cosa sapesse. Ovviamente erano stronzate, erano complete stronzate. Era un alieno dagli occhi verdi pieno di se che non voleva sporcarsi le mani. Tutto li.   
Fai il bravo, Fury lo aveva avvisato, tre giorni prima e non era ancora abbastanza. Lasciando l'elmetto e lo scudo dietro a se perché le ombre SHIELD lo custodissero, Tony mise sufficiente spavalderia nella sua camminata da dire che non era a completa disposizione di nessuno. Se E.T. Voleva Iron Man, glie lo avrebbe dato.  
Tony era arrivato a tre passi dall'ambasciatore quando l'impressionante uomo gli offrì la mano in saluto.  
Era una mano pallida, con lunghe dita ed elegante. Unghie pulite. Una bella mano da stringere, se Tony l'avesse accettata.  
L'intera sala si azzittì con aspettativa, il silenzio che si diffondeva attorno come le onde di una vasca mentre gli ufficiali di governo di tutti il mondo guardavano la loro più nuova ossessione offrire un segno di intimità a Tony Stark fra tutte le possibili persone.  
Lo sguardo dell'ambasciatore era freddo e pesante, quasi una sensazione tangibile mentre i suoi occhi si trascinavano su di lui come un mantello. Tony sapeva di essere stato messo alla prova, come se il contatto a pelle fosse qualcosa da essere desiderato e protetto. Ma il contatto con i viventi non era mai stata una delle particolari avversioni di Tony.  
Ruotando il polso, il guanto scarlatto si ritrasse dalla sua mano, poi dal suo avambraccio. Si ritirò fino al gomito, rivelando la pelle nuda, interrotta da un bracciale metallico al polso. Si sporse e strinse la mano offerta. La pelle calda e lievi calli incontrarono il suo palmo, e le dita che si piegarono attorno alla sua mano erano forti.  
"Iron Man," disse l'ambasciatore, la sua bocca si piegò leggermente. Tony annuì leggermente.  
"Ambasciatore. Pensavo che non amasse toccare."  
"Faccio delle eccezioni."  
"Così vedo."  
"Si guardarono l'un l'altro per un lungo momento, ancora con le mani strette. Tony aveva la spiacevole sensazione di essere vittima di un personale scherzo. Qualcosa riguardo lo sguardo consapevole in quegli occhi verdi gli faceva rizzare i capelli sul retro del collo, il suo stomaco teso come se aspettasse un colpo.   
"Lei ha dei notevoli occhi, per un umano," disse Odinson semplicemente, ma i suoi occhi non sorridevano. "Come ha ottenuto una tale brillante tonalità?"  
"Non sono affari suoi," replicò brevemente Tony aggrottandosi. Di tutte le possibili domande da fare. Lasciò andare la mano avvolta attorno alla sua, sentendo l'armatura riavvolgersi per ricoprire di nuovo il suo braccio. "Piacere di incontrarla, Ambasciatore." si girò per andare.  
"Le mie scuse," disse frettolosamente Odinson, sembrando colpito. "La ho turbata. La prego, rimanga." La prego rimanga.   
Con un lieve brivido nell'armatura, Tony listò le sue opzioni. Fare il bravo. Mani a posto. Educato. Dita calde che ingabbiavano la sua mano. Occhi verdi. Si girò con la sua faccia da poker addosso, viva e carismatica come la corrente elettrica.  
Il sollievo negli occhi dell'ambasciatore era quasi umiliante. Cosa diavolo gli aveva detto Fury di Iron Man?  
"Mi hanno detto che ha costruito lei questa armatura, e molte altre simili," disse Odinson, come avesse letto la mente di Tony. Le dita fluttuarono sopra il metallo dipinto di rosso della mano corazzata. "Lei ha un dono. Ci sono alcuni da dove io vengo che venderebbero la mano con cui portano la spada per una simile capacità."  
"Ce ne sono alcuni qui che farebbero lo stesso," disse Tony, dando un discreto cenno alla folla che guardava. "Le piace?"  
"Abbiamo qualcosa di simile da dove io provengo." Cortesemente girando la mano a palmo in su, Tony accese il repulsore solo per veder brillare gli occhi dell'ambasciatore. "lo chiamiamo il Distruttore."  
"Bene, io distruggo solo il giovedì." Arrendendosi al capriccio di impressionare, Tony afferrò la giuntura del gomito dell'armatura e la rilasciò facendo scivolare via l'intero avambraccio, ed il guanto. Lo tese a Odinson, che gli diede un singolo sorpreso sguardo prima di prendere il pezzo di armatura offerto, studiandolo da ogni angolo. "Provi a indossarlo."  
"Tiene contento il suo nuovo visitatore?" chiese seccamente Odinson. Stava già infilando il braccio dentro al guanto. "Gli umani sono così impazienti di piacere."  
"Non io. A me piace solo esibirmi." Per quello, Tony ricevette un rapido sorriso. Gli piaceva la monelleria in esso. "Che tipo di alieno è lei, comunque? Da dove venite?"  
"Posti familiari, ad alcuni. Io vengo da Jotunheim. E anche da Asgard." L'ambasciatore sembrò distratto dalla domanda mentre guardava Tony. Fra loro, piegò le dita dell'armatura. "Davvero entrambi, e nessuno. Io stipulo trattati, risolvo conflitti. A volte, quando necessario, ne creo di nuovi."  
Tony sentì un freddo nodo di allarme nello stomaco.  
"E' quello che sta facendo qui?"  
Odinson batté le palpebre in sorpresa, sembrando rendersi conto di quello che aveva appena detto mentre osservava. Un lungo ricciolo di capelli neri scivolò sulla sua spalla, cadendo contro la sua guancia. Per la prima volta, Tony si rese conto che i suoi capelli erano la sola cosa arruffata di lui. Vestito dalla testa ai piedi in armatura cerimoniale e cuoio, era in ogni aspetto un esempio di perfezione, salvo per i capelli. Scendevano in lunghe ciocche sopra al suo collo ed alle spalle, cadendo giù sulla schiena in strati noncuranti. Le dita di Tony inesplicabilmente prudevano. Qualcosa al suo riguardo era...  
"Non annuncio guerra. E' passata un era da quando ho messo piede in questo mondo l'ultima volta." Stendendo le sue dita avvolte dal metallo, Odinson guardò il repulsore sul palmo caricarsi dell'energia residua. "Gli altri sono stati molto cooperativi nel raccontarmi storie dei loro meravigliosi paesi, delle loro vite ricche. Lei farà lo stesso?"  
"Sicuro, potrei..." Tony uscì quando colse vista di Steve dall'altro lato della sala, che camminava con uno scopo. Mentre i loro occhi si incontravano attraverso il mare di persone, vide Steve scuotere leggermente la testa. Il biondo non era nei paraggi, quindi. Dannazione. "Mi spiace, cosa stavo...?"  
Ma Odinson aveva seguito il suo sguardo, la sua espressione stranamente turbata. Tony sentì la strana necessità di togliersi l'intero momento dalle spalle.  
"Il Capitano ha una vescica nervosa. Non ama questo intrattenimento politico molto più di me. Devo metterlo a letto con un bicchiere di scotch ed una coperta calda più tardi."  
Le parole erano dirette ad alleggerire l'umore, ma se non altro gli occhi che tornarono sui suoi sembravano aver prosciugato tutta la luce e l'emozione.  
"Siete vicini. A vostro agio l'uno con l'altro." La sua bocca si piegò in basso. "La vostra vita è buona?"  
"La migliore. Ce l'ho fatta." La risposta voleva essere frivola, casualmente divertita, ma nel momento in cui Tony lo disse si rese conto che sembrava molto la verità. "Sono stato più fortunato di molti."  
L'ambasciatore lo guardò come fosse pazzo. L'espressione non fu più che un lampo di occhi increduli e sopracciglia oblique, ma Tony lo colse e si chiese perché. Fury doveva averlo informato su di lui e Steve in dettaglio per mettere quello sguardo sul suo viso. Grande. Anche gli uomini dallo spazio profondo sapevano la saga di Tony Stark.  
"Ho sentito che lei è stato coinvolto in un mistero tempo fa. Il Direttore Fury ha menzionato un possibile elemento soprannaturale?" Odinson tenne gli occhi fissi sul guanto mentre parlava, come se la dannata cosa contenesse i segreti dell'universo intrappolati al suo interno. "E' possibile che io possa fare luce sull'argomento, se sapessi cosa è accaduto. Sono uno studioso di magia e misteri."  
Lo stomaco di Tony si rivoltò.  
Perché diavolo Fury gli avrebbe detto di Winterheart? Quanto aveva divulgato? Tutto? Lo colpì in un ondata di mortificante chiarezza che la storia poteva ben essere la sola ragione per cui l'ambasciatore aveva voluto parlargli. Senza dubbio Fury avrebbe acquisito tutta la storia tramite la sorveglianza nella sala... come aveva pianificato. Perché Iron Man era un prodotto, ed i segreti erano il tipo di moneta con cui questi bastardi trattavano. Ovviamente Fury non avrebbe mai lasciato andare Winterheart così. Lo SHIELD non archiviava un mistero irrisolto.  
Adesso c'era un ambasciatore interstellare che ficcanasava attorno per avere tracce, chiedendo dei suoi occhi e della sua vita. Bene, al diavolo. Alcuni segreti dovevano restare sepolti.  
"Non c'è nulla da dire," disse Tony freddamente. La testa dell'ambasciatore scattò in su. "Per nulla. Ho passato gli ultimi due anni cercando di dimenticare che la cosa sia accaduta, perciò apprezzerei se lei volesse rispettosamente abbandonare il soggetto, Ambasciatore."   
L'uomo lo fissò per un lungo istante, i suoi occhi precedentemente acuti divennero ampi e persi. Che cosa, nessuno gli aveva mai detto di no prima?  
Odinson abbassò la sua testa un attimo e si schiarì la gola, inspirando esitantemente. Quando guardò in su verso Tony di nuovo, stava cercando di sorridere.  
"L'ho fatto di nuovo, vero?" disse con leggerezza. "Dovrei mostrare maggior controllo. La prego, non parliamo più della sua esperienza difficile. Abbiamo tutti momenti nel nostro passato che è meglio dimenticare. Io... capisco questo meglio di molti." Togliendosi il guanto di Tony in un movimento armonioso, glie lo ridiede e rimise di nuovo le mani dietro la schiena. Il suo sorriso era quasi doloroso da testimoniare. "Lei ha una vita invidiabile davanti a se, Iron Man, e mi aspetto che lei vada avanti e faccia grandi cose con essa. Il mio solo rimpianto è che non sarò li a testimoniarle." Facendo un passo indietro, l'ambasciatore si girò sui tacchi e si lasciò inghiottire di nuovo dalla folla mormorante.  
In piedi li fissando lo spazio vuoto che aveva lasciato indietro, Tony ebbe la sensazione più strana, quella di aver completamente stritolato l'uomo. Troppo per aver fatto il bravo.   
Preoccupato e non ancora in grado di toglierselo dalla mente, Tony fece un passo indietro e si diresse verso una delle terrazze aperte, tenendo il guanto come un arto staccato. Qualcosa nel viso di Odinson lo rendeva esitante a rimetterlo addosso.  
L'aria della notte fu un sollievo benvenuto. Posta sopra ai giardini dell'hotel, la terrazza si sporgeva abbastanza da fare in modo che le chiacchiere all'interno fossero attutite dalle deboli note del piano. La brezza che arruffava i suoi capelli profumava di wisteria e acqua. Guardando in su al cielo sparso di stelle, Tony cercò di dire a se stesso che non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato.  
Dunque perché diavolo si sentiva così in colpa?  
Tornare indietro e scusarsi era fuori questione. Avrebbe solo danneggiato il tentativo di Odinson di spazzare via tutta la cosa, e francamente Tony non sapeva neppure che cosa avrebbe detto. Fury era quello che aveva fatto quel casino, ne era sicuro. Dovevano fare una seria chiacchierata quando sarebbe riemerso. Fotterlo due volte in una notte era una mossa da coglione.  
"Sembra preoccupato, amico mio."  
Tony sobbalzò, facendo sferragliare l'armatura. Era un suono imbarazzantemente rumoroso nel silenzio scuro della terrazza. Si guardò attorno per la sorgente della voce.  
Lo svolazzare rosso del mantello fu la prima cosa che vide mentre l'ombra alta usciva dalle ombre dall'altro lato della terrazza. Stivali di cuoio, pantaloni di cuoio. Abito rosso e acciaio ai polsi, braccia muscolose nude. Pannelli circolari di armatura coprivano il petto. Sopra a ciò un paio di impressionanti occhi blu, un lieve sorriso e una mascella volitiva. I capelli biondi delle foto di sorveglianza erano più dorati, tirati indietro e lasciati raccogliere attorno alle spalle. Era vergognosamente bello - e non sembrava per nulla simile all'ambasciatore. Era come comparare il sole e la luna.  
Tony guardò verso le porte. Nessuno si avvicinò. Forse non si supponeva neppure fosse li fuori.  
"Penso di aver sconvolto suo fratello."  
Il sorriso dell'uomo semplicemente si allargò.  
"Non è un impresa difficile, Tony Stark. Io la compio quasi su base giornaliera."  
"E' per questo che si nasconde qui fuori?" chiese Tony prima di potersi fermare. Blondie semplicemente grugnì e si girò verso la ringhiera, posando le braccia sul cemento e osservando la città attorno a loro. I suoi occhi erano acuti con interesse mentre si spostavano fra i grattacieli e le stelle.  
"Non sta a me interferire nei suoi affari," disse semplicemente. "Stabilire legami con Midgard - Terra - è il suo compito, non il mio. Ma ho promesso di aiutarlo." Lo sguardo sul suo viso indicava che non andava così bene. "E cosa mi dice di lei, Uomo di Ferro? Cosa ha promesso?"  
Tony sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Nulla," replicò. Un orribile pensiero lo colpì. "Non sono stato venduto come schiavo, vero? Fury non mi sta usando come una specie di regalo? Perché rifiuto di essere montato sul caminetto di qualcuno in, in..."  
"Asgard."  
"...Asgard." Giusto. Dio, quella sera era divenuta strana. "Per caso lei ha un nome?"  
"Thor." Il tipo sembrava stranamente deluso. Non di nuovo. "Io sono Thor Odinson. Le mie scuse, Tony Stark. Non ho compreso il problema. Nessun tipo di accordo è stato effettuato per nulla di nativo della Terra, nessun tipo di scambio di alcun tipo. Questa è semplicemente una presentazione." La sua bocca si curvò in basso. "Mancata, forse, per me. Mia moglie avrebbe dovuto aspettarci qui ma il suo volo è stato cancellato, ed il Bifrost non può essere usato per queste cose. L'avrei portata io stesso ma si lamenta del vento per tutto il tempo."   
A dispetto della sua confusione - quei tizi potevano volare? - Tony si trovò sorridere.  
"Tutte le volte che porto Steve da qualche parte finisce per mangiare insetti. E pensare che dovrebbero semplicemente essere grati."  
Thor lasciò andare una risata, un profondo, ricco suono che sollevò l'umore di Tony solo a sentirla. La mano che batté sulla sua spalla corazzata era amichevole.  
"Mi accerterò di indicare a Jane che ho trovato uno spirito gemello infine."  
"Jane?" ripeté Tony, qualcosa che ticchettava nella sua testa. "Aspetti, sua moglie vive qui? Parliamo di relazioni a lunga distanza."  
Thor gli diede uno strano sguardo.  
"Non così lontane come altre," disse, e c'era qualcosa di triste nel modo in cui parlò. "La distanza è una piccola barriera, se il cuore è disponibile."  
"Ci vada piano, biscotto della fortuna. Ho avuto una brutta nottata fino ad ora." E non era riuscito a mangiare nulla. E se iniziava a stare largo nell'armatura? "E' stato bello incontrarla, comunque. Se vede Steve, gli dica che ho detto che lei è un ganzo." Thor sembrò contento come una pasqua dall'affermazione.  
"Lo farò con grande piacere. Penso che il capitano abbia provato a inseguirmi."  
"Quel birbante," disse Tony automaticamente, guardando lontano per non sorridere. Girando il guanto nel modo corretto, allineò le connessioni con il gomito e scivolò dentro la mano nell'armatura. Era tempo di andare...  
Sibilando di sorpreso dolore, Tony ritirò la mano fuori, scuotendo le dita. Pulsavano con un dolore fisso, ma era il freddo fango nel suo palmo che lo mandò in trance.   
L'interno del guanto era riempito di ghiaccio.  
"Cazzo," sospirò, fissando l'avambraccio del guanto come potesse vedere dentro le dita. "Come ha..."  
La mano dell'ambasciatore era stata all'interno.  
Pensavo non si facesse toccare.   
Faccio delle eccezioni.   
Le sue mani, infilate nel mantello. Il mantello verde.  
Lei ha degli occhi straordinari, per un umano.   
La luce della mela, che si era diffusa sopra il suo stomaco sanguinante.  
Ho passato gli ultimi due anni cercando di dimenticare che tutto sia accaduto.   
La prego rimanga.   
"Ma lui è morto," sussurrò Tony. "La mela..."  
"Ha rotto l'incantesimo," terminò sottovoce Thor. Il bastardo lo sapeva già. "Ha imparato infine il valore della sua vita."  
Ma sembrava tutto sbagliato, Tony pensò assente, guardando la sua mano tremare mentre il ghiaccio sciolto sgocciolava dalla sua pelle. Sembrava tutto sbagliato. Loki non gli aveva detto. Due anni di lutto e di maledizioni e voler tornare indietro all'inizio e fare le cose giuste...  
Loki era stato vivo tutto il tempo.  
Si era mostrato dal nulla, aveva chiamato a se Tony, lo aveva guardato negli occhi e non aveva detto nulla al riguardo. Lo aveva trattato come un completo estraneo.  
Loki non lo voleva?  
Ovviamente no, disse a se stesso Tony selvaggiamente. Era due anni fa. Non abbandoni le persone che ami.  
Amavi.  
Il petto che sobbalzava ad ogni disperato respiro, Tony lottava nell'armatura. Facendo cadere il guanto, attivò il rilascio di emergenza. L'armatura si ritirò dalla sua pelle e si riavvolse dietro a lui, lasciandolo nel sotto armatura nero venato di tubi di regolazione di temperatura blu e di un paio di bracciali di titanio ai polsi. Thor si fece avanti, preoccupato, e in un lampo di intuizione Tony realizzò chi fosse.  
"Il martello," gracchiò. "Era il tuo martello. Tu sei il fratello che ha cercato di uccidere."  
Thor smise di muoversi. Tony lo ignorò, i suoi occhi sulla luce dorata che usciva dalla sala da ballo. Non sapeva se aveva il coraggio di guardare di nuovo in quegli occhi, ma sapeva che non poteva fare nulla di meno. Loki aveva detto che non sarebbe rimasto.  
Perché avrebbe dovuto. Tony gli aveva involontariamente detto dritto in faccia che voleva dimenticare Winterheart. Dio, anche nella sua mente si sentiva ancora come se parlasse di un fantasma. Loki era morto da due anni e le sue ossa giacevano in una prigione di ghiaccio, non - non la dentro, fissandolo con struggente devastazione nei suoi non familiari occhi e cercando di sorridere comunque.  
Lasciando l'armatura nel suo stato bloccato dormiente, Tony rientrò nella sala in una corsa senza direzione, i suoi occhi che si aggiustavano rapidamente cercando un alta figura in verde e nero. Lui solo - aveva bisogno di vederlo. Da qualche parte sotto quella pelle pallida e occhi verdi doveva esserci il solitario prigioniero per cui lui era quasi morto. Quello che era quasi morto per lui.  
Era come se Tony stesse iniziando ad andare in panico e iniziasse a guardare alle uscite che la folla di gente nel mezzo della sala dispersa verso il bar, lasciando l'ambasciatore - Loki - in piedi nel mezzo del pavimento deserto.  
Per un secondo sembrò affaticato oltre misura. Ma Tony lo guardò rimettere dritte le spalle, il mento sollevato mentre osservava la sala con perfetta compostezza.  
Poi vide Tony.  
Anche da dieci metri lontano il cambiamento nel suo comportamento fu impressionante. Le sue labbra si divisero in una parola silenziosa, le sue mani scivolarono libere dalle pieghe nascoste del mantello. Diavolo, si girò completamente verso Tony come un magnete che trovava il suo opposto, il suo linguaggio del corpo si apriva mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di nuovo di ombre. La compostezza di prima era stata completamente spezzata. Non sembrava un lucidato diplomatico. Sembrava come se soffrisse un qualche luogo che nessuno potesse vedere.  
Tony stava già camminando verso di lui prima che potesse coscientemente prendere la decisione di avvicinarsi. Gli occhi di Loki lo seguirono per tutta la strada, bevendo il suo corpo senza armatura dalla testa ai piedi fino a che fu abbastanza vicino da toccare.  
"Fuori dalla sua armatura, vedo. Suppongo di doverla chiamare Signor Stark adesso," riuscì a dire Loki, i suoi occhi che si muovevano su ognuno dei suoi lineamenti e indietro.  
Loki guardò Tony con gli occhi affamati di qualcuno che voleva qualcosa che sapeva di non poter avere.  
Quello sguardo non era cambiato, anche quando tutto il resto lo era.  
Passando le dita fra onde di capelli scuri, Tony tirò a se Loki e lo baciò come se stesse morendo di nuovo.  
L'intera sala eruppe in grida di oltraggio e protesta, ma la sola cosa a cui Tony poteva prestare attenzione fu il momento in cui lo shock rigido di Loki si dissolse con un singolo, singhiozzante ansito contro la sua bocca. Poi Tony veniva baciato di rimando così forte e così profondamente che l'ossigeno si prese una pausa nella bocca calda sigillata sulla sua, e sentì le stesse lunghe dita che si erano così educatamente avvolte attorno alla sua mano scavare nella sua schiena con un disperato bisogno di stringerlo più stretto che poteva.  
"Due anni," ansimò Tony nella sua bocca quando infine si tirò indietro, ancora in guerra con la verità. "Sono passati due anni ed io pensavo fossi morto."  
"Sono venuto appena possibile," disse Loki, la sua voce sommessa e dolorosa. "Pensavo di essere arrivato troppo tardi. Tu non mi vedevi..."  
"Io ti ho pianto morto. Pensi che mi potessi lasciar sperare..." Qualsiasi cosa potesse aver detto dopo di ciò venne inghiottito mentre Loki fece piovere piccoli, disperati baci sulla sua bocca e guance. Il suo respiro era un tremante alito di calore attraverso la pelle di Tony e lo faceva sentire così bene che faceva male. Dio, gli era mancato; Di qualsiasi colore fosse diventato e qualsiasi cosa la libertà avesse fatto per cambiarlo, Loki aveva la stessa bocca affamata e gli occhi che aveva sempre ricordato. Passando le braccia attorno a lui, Tony le spinse fra gli abiti e l'armatura, sentendo le onde di cuoio non familiare che mordevano le sue dita. Non era la pelle fresca e le cicatrici, ma era suo ugualmente.   
Dietro a Tony, l'inconfondibile suono di caricamento di pistole spezzò la sua confusione estatica. Qualcuno dello SHIELD era diventato nervoso - suppose che non accadesse ogni giorno che Iron Man molestasse il loro primo mai pubblicamente annunciato ambasciatore alieno. Tirandosi indietro leggermente, Tony si girò per calmarli.  
Loki ringhiò prima che potesse anche solo aprire la bocca per parlare, i suoi occhi socchiusi di furia mentre vedeva le armi. La sua mano afferrò l'anca di Tony abbastanza forte da lasciare un livido.  
Giusto. Armi.  
Armi puntate su Tony.  
"Fate fuoco con le vostre armi e ucciderò chiunque in questa sala." L'espressione di Loki era di puro omicidio.  
"Trattieni la tua mano, fratello," disse una voce profonda dietro di loro. "Loro non oseranno." La sala brillò di luce. Tony girò la testa e vide Thor in piedi sulla porta del terrazzo, il martello di guerra nella sua mano che crepitava con la propria corrente elettrica. Loki non gli diede uno sguardo; i suoi occhi erano sulle armi puntate a Tony. L'inquietante sensazione di qualcosa di terribile che era appesa in bilico scese sulla sala.  
Poi Steve avanzò fra Loki e i quattro agenti che avevano puntato le armi affrontando gli uomini. Con lo scudo alzato e senza elmetto, la piena forza del suo sguardo era una vista dannatamente imponente. Le facce degli agenti dal grilletto facile fremettero di esitazione.   
"Vista l'assenza corrente del Direttore Fury e dell'Agente Hill, io assumo qui il comando e la responsabilità per le azioni del personale presente dello SHIELD," disse Steve la sua voce una frustata di rabbia gelida. "Uomini, abbassate le armi o ve le faccio abbassare io."  
Le armi vennero rinfoderate così rapidamente che Tony si chiese se non fossero state una allucinazione in precedenza. Al suo fianco, Loki stava quasi vibrando di tensione. Occhi verdi o rossi, la selvaggia calma nel suo sguardo era francamente terrificante. Ed era per lui. Tony non poteva ricordare alcun momento in cui era stato l'oggetto di una tale rabbia protettiva. Non da quando un branco di lupi aveva preso un morso dalla sua gamba, in ogni caso.  
"Signore, abbiamo ordine di fermare chiunque tocchi l'ambasciatore senza espresso permesso," disse un uomo in elmetto nero su tutto il viso. "Che include lei e Stark."  
Steve semplicemente spostò il braccio con lo scudo e diede a Loki un breve sguardo di valutazione.  
"Non credo che l'ambasciatore si stia lamentando," disse apertamente. "Penso che abbiamo finito per stasera." fu dopo che gli agenti si furono ritirati silenziosamente che Steve diede a Tony uno sguardo che prometteva morte e distruzione in palestra più tardi. "E' meglio se chiamo Fury per dirglielo. Ovunque si trovi."  
"Amo il tuo lavoro," disse Tony alla schiena di Steve mentre lui marciava via. Nell'ampio cerchio di dignitari attorno a loro, un inquieto mormorio iniziò a diffondersi. Gli ricordava potentemente che aveva appena baciato Loki davanti ai leader di almeno sette diverse nazioni. Blackout media o meno, quella notizia sarebbe trapelata velocemente.  
Ancora per metà avvolto nelle sue braccia, Loki infine si rilassò e guardò di nuovo Tony.  
Era difficile guardare le sue sembianze cambiate e credere che il solitario gigante di ghiaccio che aveva pianto e il diplomatico intergalattico erano la stessa persona. Non c'erano zanne, corna, blu, ne linee marcate. Anche la sua voce si era addolcita a toni acculturati, perdendo la durezza ringhiante che era sempre stata presente, anche quando era contento. I suoi occhi rossi erano divenuti un chiaro, verde gioiello, ma tracciavano i suoi movimenti con la stessa attrazione ferita con cui Loki aveva sempre guardato a lui.  
"Dunque, niente più ghiaccio?" disse sottovoce Tony. "Non mi hai mai detto che era parte dell'incantesimo.  
"Non lo era." Le sopracciglia scure si avvicinarono in una lieve ruga preoccupata. "Non del tutto. Non ti ho mai mentito."  
"Hai detto che non sapevi come avresti potuto vivere senza di me." Tony non poteva quasi contenere il suo cupo sorriso. "Presumo tu sia uno che apprende in fretta."  
Loki trasalì.  
"Io..."  
"Dimmi solo che sono una delle ragioni per cui sei qui."  
"Tu sei la sola ragione per cui sono qui." le mani scivolarono sulla attillata tuta nera, Loki afferrò gli omeri di Tony, testando la forza li - o tenendolo perché non se ne andasse. "Questa forma è per i vostri re, i vostri presidenti e politici. Questo trattato è per mio padre." Pollici accarezzarono l'interno del bicipite di Tony. "Ho ricostruito mondi e l'orgoglio della gente del mio padre naturale. Ho preso una corona e ne ho gettata via un altra. Ho - ho guadagnato la stima di Odino nel momento in cui non mi serviva più. E nel frattempo, i miei pensieri erano per te."  
Tony stava cercando di sorridere, qualcosa per rassicurare Loki e mandare via quello sguardo dal suo viso, ma il suo sollievo minacciava di spezzarsi. Aveva pensato di stare in cima al mondo, e poi Loki era tornato per lui. Se l'altra scarpa fosse caduta, nella lunga caduta temuta, non era sicuro che si sarebbe mai ripreso. Aveva perso di nuovo Loki. Dando tutto a lui di nuovo, lasciando che il suo mondo cambiasse di nuovo e se gli fosse stato nuovamente strappato via... poteva spezzarsi.  
Eppure, Tony pensò mentre fissava gli strani nuovi occhi, non ne sarebbe valsa la pena?  
Sollevandosi, spinse i capelli scuri di Loki indietro in un movimento che era pura familiarità. Lo sentiva familiare. Aveva avuto quei capelli nel suo pugno, guardandoli spargersi attraverso il suo reattore arc come inchiostro versato. Li aveva sentiti accarezzare linee fresche sulla sua pelle mentre Loki si muoveva sopra di lui nella luce del caminetto. Alcune cose erano semplicemente indimenticabili, non importava con quanto impegno avesse tentato.  
Mentre iniziava a ritirare la sua mano Loki riprese vita di nuovo, le sue dita che si alzavano per tenerlo li; per tenere il suo palmo premuto contro una liscia pallida guancia. Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi era puro tormento e terribile speranza.  
"Puoi," Tony inghiottì, "Tornare a cambiare? E' possibile ancora?"  
"Si." Loki tolse lo sguardo per guardare la sala. Molti erano già andati, ma più che abbastanza erano rimasti a testimoniare qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo al centro della sala teatro. "Posso cambiare la pelle, se vuoi che loro ti etichettino come un degenerato per accompagnarti con qualcosa come me. Posso essere alieno a loro, ma sono sopportabile fino a che la mia pelle è liscia e la mia forma è familiare. Tu sei tenuto in considerabile stima qui. Non la metterò in pericolo che..."  
"Vogliono la mia armatura, la mia competenza per le armi ed il mio reattore arc," disse Tony, facendo scivolare via le mani dalla guancia di Loki. "Se me ne importasse una sega di quello che questi avvoltoi pensano di me starei ancora a fare missili per loro."  
L'esitazione di Loki fu solo lunga abbastanza da ricordare a Tony che non si era mai sentito a suo agio nella sua pelle blu ghiaccio, neppure quando era stato solo nel castello. Non toccava ancora le persone, anche due anni dopo. Ma aveva toccato Tony senza che gli importasse che qualcuno guardasse. Quello significava qualcosa. Lui ancora significava qualcosa.  
"Ancora così avido," sospirò Loki, quasi a se stesso, e fuoco verde bruciò attraverso la sua pelle in prestito. Magia, Tony realizzò, guardandola cancellare il travestimento dal suo corpo. Loki era anche magico. Era evidente nel brillare delle sue lunghe dita mentre le passava sul suo viso e i capelli, rivelando le spesse curve corna e i denti aguzzi che crebbero e premettero il suo labbro inferiore di nuovo.  
Qualcuno gridò brevemente e acutamente. Vetro colpì il pavimento e si frantumò mentre i dignitari si inciampavano arretrando allarmati. Ma nel mentre Loki tenne gli occhi su Tony, fino a che infine cambiarono da verdi a solido rosso sangue. In un attimo era di nuovo il pauroso guardiano di Winterheart - solo stavolta era vestito come un re.  
Allargando la mani in un lieve gesto di ostentazione, Loki sorrise leggermente allo sguardo affascinato di Tony. Non c'era piega protettiva nelle sue braccia, nessun ringhio verso i guardoni. Se non altro, stava più dritto ed orgoglioso di quanto fosse in quella maschera che indossava, come se il suo peso gli fosse stato tolto dalle spalle.  
"Eccoti qui," disse Tony, le sue mani che si sporgevano già per la pressione fresca della sua pelle, la durezza delle sue corna ed il brillio delle zanne quando sorrideva. "Mio dio, mi sei quasi mancato."  
"Te l'ho quasi lasciato fare," replicò Loki, tirandolo più vicino in modo che potesse passare le labbra sugli zigomi e le tempie, mani fredde che passavano sui fianchi e la spina dorsale di Tony. "Pensavo che mi avessi dimenticato. Fossi andato avanti."  
"Io mento molto. Per lo più a me stesso."  
"Cosa è successo ai tuoi occhi?"  
"Lo hai fatto tu." Quando Loki si tirò indietro per fissarlo in speranza quasi timorosa, Tony fece spallucce e guardò via. "Quella mela aveva di certo qualcosa da sballo dentro."  
"Dimmi." Mani fredde si posarono sulle guance di Tony, gli artigli che pungevano la sua pelle. "Cosa ti ho fatto?"  
Parte di Tony voleva mentire, minimizzare e sorridere e usare il fascino per uscire dal soggetto. Ma gli occhi rossi di Loki erano spalancati in trepidazione e paura, e la verità non era lontanamente così brutta. La verità era solo... la verità. Era il passato che custodiva quello che gli era successo.  
"Gli shrapnel attorno al mio cuore sono andati," disse Tony, afferrando le mani di Loki e tirandole via. Negli ultimi istanti, quella stretta era divenuta dannatamente forte. "Guarisco meglio. Il veleno evapora dentro di me. Vedo meglio di quanto abbia mai fatto prima. La mia salute in generale è - oscena. L'ho testata, testata su tutto da veleno ottenuto illegalmente a ebola e non posso più ammalarmi. E... JARVIS dice che assorbo metalli di scarto più veloce di quanto l'acido li mangi. Eccetto per il reattore arc. Lui brilla come sempre ha fatto, mentre il mio sangue dissolve ogni altra cosa." La bocca di Tony tremava leggermente. "Solo... per curiosità, quanto a lungo vivete voi? Perché apparentemente ho avuto un diavolo di estensione."  
Loki lo fissò con l'orrore senza parole di qualcuno le cui buone intenzioni avevano pavimentato la via verso l'inferno.  
"Le Norne hanno riso," disse sommessamente, i suoi occhi che scivolavano chiusi. "Ovviamente ridevano. Tony, mi dispiace. Credimi quando ti dico che volevo solo che tu vivessi. Non volevo che tu cambiassi."  
"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda." Lasciando andare le mani di Loki Tony si sporse e passò le dita sulla base d'avorio delle corna. "Non sono un idiota. Loki, Thor, Odino? Asgard? Non so nulla dei miti, ma la cultura pop mi ha insegnato abbastanza da riconoscere quei nomi quando sono messi insieme. Quanti anni hai?"  
"Abbastanza da sopravviverti." Pollici duri si spostarono giù sui muscoli tesi della schiena di Tony, producendo un dolore che era puro piacere. "Giovane abbastanza da godermi te."  
Tony era dolorosamente cosciente di quanti occhi erano su di loro quando chiuse gli occhi e cercò di non gemere udibilmente.  
"Ti prego non farlo mentre sono qui indossando quello che equivale ad una accusa di atti osceni in luogo pubblico."  
Le parole ebbero l'effetto voluto; il rimorso di Loki si sciolse in riluttante divertimento mentre guardava Tony che combatteva con se stesso, ma obbedientemente lasciò andare, tirando via le mani in un gesto che era più di abitudine che altro. Aveva davvero giurato di non toccare le persone in generale?  
Tony stava per fare quella domanda quando una voce sommessa lo precedette.  
"Capo?"  
Un Agente dello SHIELD, mascherato completamente nella stessa ordinaria uniforme nera di tutte le altre guardie, era in piedi in centro alla sala. Appena sopra alla sua spalla, Tony vide Steve annuire una volta e toccare il comunicatore sul suo orecchio. Oh, merda, pensò. Ovviamente Clint avrebbe fatto due più due mentre Tony era impegnato a pensare a se stesso.  
"Questo è tutto tuo," disse Tony sottovoce e si spostò in parte, lasciando che Loki si avvicinasse a Clint, che stava tirandosi via l'elmetto. A malapena aveva fatto tre passi indietro prima che Steve lo prendesse per il retro della tuta e lo tirasse.  
"Non so neppure dove iniziare - da quando ti piacciono gli uomini?" Steve sembrava davvero offeso. "Non posso credere che tu non me lo abbia mai detto." Tony spinse via la sua mano e si girò abbastanza da dargli la piena forza di un sopracciglio piegato mentre teneva d'occhio Clint.  
"Sono un uomo di molti gusti, Steve. Così tanti gusti." Prese una gomitata per quello, dritta nelle costole. "Adesso taci, voglio testimoniare Barton che piange come un bambino."  
"Ti costringerò a raccontare tutta la storia al riguardo un po' più tardi, giusto?"  
"Chiudi il becco, Generale Pettegolezzo."  
"Capitano," disse automaticamente Steve, ma smise di parlare. Mettendo le braccia conserte, si girò a guardare quello in cui Tony era molto più interessato. Ovvero, Clint che scopriva la stessa cosa che aveva fatto lui non più di dieci minuti prima; che il capo non era solo vivo, magico ed era stato via apposta due dannati anni.  
L'elmetto di Clint batté sul pavimento, rivelando gli occhi blu già brillanti di lacrime. Fesso. Almeno Tony si era trattenuto. Quasi. Barton sembrava non sapesse se piangere o vomitare.  
"Prima che parli," disse Loki improvvisamente, sporgendosi verso la mano di Clint. "Ho una cosa per te."  
Lui guardò mentre Loki gli prese la mano destra, passando il suo palmo sotto ad esso per spiegare le sue dita. Aspettando che Loki gli desse qualcosa, Tony fu completamente colto di sorpresa quando energia luminosa verde si raccolse attorno a tuta la mano di Clint e al suo avambraccio, crepitando e muovendosi come luce liquida fino a che dovette battere le palpebre e guardare da un altra parte.  
Quando la luce scomparve, Clint guardò la sua mano come non l'avesse mai vista prima. Piegando le dita lentamente, guardò verso Loki con uno sguardo incerto. La sua gola si mosse quando inghiottì. Di fronte a lui, Loki tirò di nuovo via le mani, sembrando stranamente esitante.  
"Non mi hai mai incolpato per averlo fatto, ma te lo dovevo comunque."  
"Si, grazie," sussurrò Clint. "Stavo quasi pianificando di darti un altro pugno, ma potrei probabilmente farmi male stavolta."  
"Posso guarirlo due volte."  
"Va bene." Lanciando uno sguardo a Tony, Clint morse l'angolo della sua bocca in indecisione. Poi si girò verso Loki. "Abbiamo ordine di non toccarti."  
Loki sorrise leggermente.  
"Semplice preferenza, stavolta. Il mio ghiaccio è ben sotto controllo."  
C'era un guanto fuori sul terrazzo che diceva un altra cosa, ma Tony tenne la bocca chiusa mentre Clint si grattava il collo per circa mezzo secondo e poi si lanciò contro il capo con tale forza che Loki dovette fare in effetti un passo indietro per tenersi in equilibrio.  
Steve svanì per fermare alcuni altri eccessivamente preoccupati agenti dello SHIELD, lasciando solo Tony a guardarli abbracciarsi così forte che era sorpreso che non si spaccasse nulla. Quindi a Loki era mancato Clint. Bene. Quindici anni insieme nella stessa prigione, che avessero parlato o meno; si a Loki era mancato il suo ragazzino orfano circense. Non più ragazzino, comunque. Un assassino dello SHIELD, di tutte le cose. Fece chiedere a Tony dove fosse Natasha.  
"Mi spiace se sono in ritardo," disse Rhodey da dietro a Tony, i suoi passi rapidi mentre si avvicinava. "Un volo è stato cancellato ed ho dovuto prelevare una vecchia befana." Una mano calda gli diede una pacca sulla schiena in saluto.  
"Come vuoi," disse una donna dietro ad entrambi, chiaramente Americana e ampiamente divertita. "Non è modo di parlare ad una signora."  
"Ho volato attraverso il paese per raccogliere il tuo culo da secchiona e tu ti sei rifiutata così Fury ha dovuto fare uscire un dannato jet," sparò irritabilmente indietro Rhodey. "Capisco che tu sia una pazza eremita e tutto il resto ma ci sono cose chiamate buone maniere..."   
"Oh, vuoi parlare di buone maniere, signor cintura fallica..."   
"Ehi, ho detto cintura di sicurezza..."  
"Potete stare entrambi zitti?" interruppe Tony, girandosi per guardare storto entrambi. "State rovinando assolutamente l'umore e..."  
"Begli occhi," disse la donna, sorridendogli e tagliando completamente fuori il suo scatto d'ira. Tony era preparato a metà per lasciare che Rhodey la strangolasse fino a che lei non gli si avvicinò abbastanza che lui potesse vedere che, circondati da una cornice di capelli marrone cannella, mostrava un paio di brillanti occhi dorati.  
"Merda."  
Lei rise.  
"Dottoressa Jane Foster, astrofisica e probabilmente presto tua cognata, presumo." Lei tese una mano. "Bello incontrarti."  
Tony sobbalzò leggermente, ma prese la sua mano. Lei la strinse più forte della morsa della sua officina.   
"Astrofisica, ah? Come ha funzionato per lei?"  
"Ho investito il dio del tuono e adesso sono immortale. Come va l'ingegneria?"  
"Sono stato intrappolato in un castello di ghiaccio e... ha detto immortale?"  
Jane semplicemente sorrise. Tony si sentì come se gli servisse sedersi.  
Un attimo dopo, stivali pesanti batterono una marcia di punizione attraverso la sala teatro. Tony guardò in su per vedere un ariete di cuoio nero che caricava contro di loro, lo spolverino che volava e le armi brillavano leggermente nelle loro fondine ai suoi fianchi.  
"Sono così arrabbiato che non so neppure chi biasimare per primo," ringhiò Fury, come se fosse il braccio con un occhio solo della legge che veniva a ripulire la casa. "Mi hai incastrato, tu bastardo a batteria? Ti uccido. Uccido tutti quanti. Le organizzazioni di intelligence non prendono alla leggera l'essere prese in giro, Stark."  
"Io ti ho giocato? Questo è fottutamente ridicolo," protestò Tony, passando le dita sul segnale di attivazione dei suoi bracciali. "Tu mi hai richiesto per la festa, Tony, sii sicuro di indossare la tua armatura più bella, Tony, che mucchio di merda. Tu sapevi chi era e non me lo hai detto."  
"In effetti," disse Loki gentilmente, la pelle pallida e nuovamente composto, "Nessuno dei due sapeva. L'inganno è stato solo mio, e prendo tutta la responsabilità per qualsiasi conflitto causato dalla mia... indiscreta reazione alla partecipazione di Stark negli eventi di stasera. "Io sono, ovviamente, ben preparato per restare su Mid... ovvero, sulla Terra fino a che io abbia fatto ammenda con ciascuno dei leader del vostro mondo.  
Fury perse quasi tutta la sua rabbiosa sbruffonaggine in un istante. Uno sguardo speculativo rimpiazzava l'irritazione esausta di un attimo prima.  
"Per quello servirà del tempo," disse infine. "Molte nazioni l'hanno appena sentita dichiarare lei stesso come in Squadra con Iron Man - in stereo."  
Loki tossì leggermente. Tony pensò che stesse nascondendo una risata.  
"Io supporto la protezione di questo mondo. I suoi eroi sono di... grande personale interesse per me." Un lungo dito batté sul suo mento. "Un compromesso quindi? Un piccolo contingente dei nostri migliori rimarrà qui come dimostrazione di amicizia."  
"Oppure," disse Thor, congiungendosi al gruppo, "Io potrei restare per un poco." I suoi occhi ridenti erano fissi su Jane come se lei fosse l'alba in seta color rame e tacchi a spillo. "Per la pace, ovviamente. Cento anni dovrebbero essere sufficienti."  
Tony osservò mentre Loki fissava suo fratello con occhi socchiusi, pensierosi. Quello non era stato pianificato, ne era sicuro. Fury, dall'altro lato, sembrava come se cercasse di mantenere la sua faccia da poker.  
"Un paio di fratelli alieni che lottano per le cose giuste, uno dei due è il dio del tuono, l'altro un dannato mago del ghiaccio?"  
"Stregone," corresse fermamente Loki. "Stregone ed un gigante di ghiaccio. Rispondo al titolo di 'ottavo Re d'Inverno di Jotunheim' se si è dimenticato questi piccoli dettagli."   
Re d'inverno, Tony ripeté silenziosamente, guardando Thor sbuffare leggermente con orgoglio al mondo. Loki lo usò con leggerezza, ma con grande effetto sugli altri. C'erano tante cose che doveva imparare. Forse troppe.  
Non sarebbe stato solo Loki che avrebbe lasciato rientrare nella sua vita. Erano alieni e magia e l'intero mondo a guardare. Erano occhi dorati e Jane Foster che gli diceva che avrebbe vissuto per sempre. JARVIS non aveva neppure cercato di proiettare la sua durata di vita oltre... oltre cento anni o altro. Anche tutto quello sembrava folle.  
Per sempre era un tempo dannatamente lungo per aspettarsi che Loki rimanesse assieme a lui.  
Mentre le loro trattative continuavano, Tony si lasciò spingere fuori dal cerchio di chiacchiere, lasciando gli altri al loro lavoro. Rhodey rimase con loro, come il solo rappresentante militare ancora rimasto indietro con qualche potere. Clint era svanito da qualche parte. Tony sperava a metà che stesse cercando il suo ragno preferito. Il che lo lasciò da solo a riprendere la sua armatura dalla terrazza dove si trovava, bloccata e chiusa in modalità viaggio. Una gloriosa valigia che sembrava tutto quello che aveva costruito per se.  
Tony stava ascoltando gli ultimi ticchettii dell'armatura che si connetteva attorno a lui quando Loki corse fuori nella terrazza, guardandosi attorno con gli occhi mezzi ciechi di qualcuno che era arrivato da una stanza luminosa.  
"Tony?"  
"Sono qui," si girò in modo che il cannone pettorale fosse un faro per catturare l'attenzione di Loki. "Non sono andato da nessuna parte. Solo dovevo... vestirmi. Vivrò per sempre?"  
Loki si era avvicinato a lui ma si fermò alla domanda, quasi indietreggiando da essa. Tony poteva a malapena vedere il suo viso da dove si trovava nelle ombre.  
"Non per sempre, no." Gli stivali risaltavano sul pavimento di pietra della terrazza. "Odino potrebbe dirtelo per certo. La mela non era solo un contenitore per l'incantesimo che mi imprigionava, ma una vera mela d'oro di Idun. Avrai un lungo tempo, ma non per sempre. Nulla lo è." Avvicinandosi ancora a lui, Loki camminò fino ad essere quasi petto contro petto con l'armatura. Nell'aria pulita della notte profumava di cuoio e acciaio, e i suoi occhi erano laghi scuri di esitazione mentre guardava Tony. "E' troppo per te? Sono certo che c'è modo di rovesciare tutto, ne sono sicuro. Se non c'è, ne farò uno. Non devi soffrire questa trasformazione se il fardello di essa è troppo pesante. Non ti avrei mai maledetto con questo per liberare me stesso, Tony. Sappi questo, se non saprai null'altro di me mai più."  
Invertirlo? Ucciderlo di nuovo? O forse solo farlo tornare a quello che era, con il suo cuore tagliuzzato e i suoi occhi marrone, facendosi strada nella vita come un supereroe. Di Iron Man. Trenta, forse quarant'anni ancora, se era fortunato abbastanza da sopravvivere abbastanza da morire di vecchiaia.  
"Dunque sei un re?" chiese Tony, più per distrarre se stesso. "Cosa mi rende questo, il tuo concubino reale? I re li hanno, giusto?  
"Non ti etichetterei mai qualcosa di cosi misero. Io sono un re così come Thor è un dio. Titoli ed antichi miti, nulla di più." Loki si aggrottò profondamente. "Concubino. Disprezzo la stessa parola."  
"Presumo allora che tu debba sposarmi allora," disse Tony, pensando alla Foster e alle sue stupide mani da Hulk.  
"Va bene," disse Loki.  
Il mondo di Tony iniziò a girare al contrario.  
"Va bene," ripeté, assaporando le parole nella bocca. Non poteva volerlo dire davvero. "Va bene cosa?"  
"Questo trattato Midgardiano segna il mio ultimo sforzo per legare i regni di nuovo insieme. Le rotte commerciali sono ricreate. La Pace riportata." Una mano circondò il guanto in cui era il braccio di Tony. "Io sono libero di fare precisamente quello che preferisco." Gli occhi verdi brillarono leggermente nell'oscurità, illuminati dal blu del reattore arc. "Mi piacerebbe se tu passassi l'intera durata della tua molto, molto lunga vita al mio fianco, Tony Stark."  
Cercando di sembrare che gli stesse dando la dovuta considerazione era piuttosto difficile quando il suo cuore aveva deciso di fare tutto salvo strappare il cannone pettorale e saltare nelle braccia di Loki.  
"Quello vuol dire che vedrò gli altri mondi? Regni? Questo... posto Asgard?  
"E Jotunheim," disse Loki, uno strano sorriso sulla bocca. "In effetti, una cerimonia dovrà essere tenuta in entrambi i mondi, per non dire nulla di questo e la sua fanfara." Il respiro toccò la guancia di Tony mentre Loki si chinava per sussurrare nel suo orecchio, "Ti rendi conto di cosa significa?"  
"Cosa?" Tony era quasi distratto dall'impatto del tutto, mentre Loki accarezzava con la bocca i corti peli della sua barba, a malapena evitando le sue labbra. "Sto avendo delle difficoltà a pensare alle... lune di miele. Plurale."  
"Precisamente." le mani passarono sul torso dell'armatura, lasciando lievi impronte di mani ghiacciate al loro passaggio. Tony aveva idea che Loki lo stesse facendo apposta solo per veder cambiare i colori. "Due anni sono stati un lungo tempo da passare senza le tue mani sulla mia pelle. Così come è adesso."   
Tony sollevò entrambe le mani e passò mani metalliche rosse attraverso capelli neri, attento a non prenderne alcuno sui bordi del guanto. Il suo pollice toccò il punto dove sarebbe sporto un corno e non trovò altro che pelle morbida e aria.  
"Sei così diverso in questo modo," disse sommessamente. "Mi sento come se non ti avessi mai davvero conosciuto laggiù."  
"Tu hai conosciuto il meglio ed il peggio di me, dentro e fuori." Loki premette un bacio all'angolo della sua bocca. "Tu hai ricordato al mostro come essere un uomo, a passare oltre le cicatrici del passato. Non è mai stato per la mia pelle o le mie corna."  
L'idea che Tony fosse stato così essenziale nel mostrare a qualcuno impossibile come Loki come vedere il mondo - vedere se stesso - era difficile da credere. Buona parte del tempo non sapeva neppure cosa stava facendo della sua vita. Gli Avengers erano la sua casa base, la sua gente ed Iron Man era divenuto la sua vita, ma oltre a quello? Spazio vuoto ovunque. In qualche luogo al centro di quel deserto della sua vita aveva tenuto i ricordi rinchiusi di Winterheart nascosti fuori vista. Ricordandogli delle cose che aveva avuto e perduto a causa del fatto che non aveva visto arrivare Obadiah. Non poteva perderlo di nuovo.  
"Si," disse Tony con voce roca. Si schiarì la gola. "Si. Okay.”  
"Okay." Loki batté le palpebre sospettosamente.  
"Sposami. Tre volte." Tony girò gli occhi verso il giardino oltre la terrazza. "Diavolo, facciamo anche una quarta, se vuoi. Se con questo posso tenerti stavolta."  
Alzando la testa per incontrare quella di Tony, Loki lasciò andare un respiro tremante.  
"Non avevo promesso di non fare alcun segno che non potessi togliere?"  
"Lo hai. Hai anche promesso di non lasciare shrapnel indietro." a dispetto di se Tony rise un poco. "Esagerato."  
Loki sollevò la testa abbastanza da attirarlo in un bacio profondo, le dita che scivolavano attraverso corte ciocche di capelli per tirare indietro la testa di Tony per un migliore accesso alla sua bocca. Lui era più che desideroso di acconsentire; nell'armatura aveva pari altezza e forza. Loki lo baciò ancora come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza, come se avesse compensato decadi in cui non aveva potuto prendere quello che gli serviva. Tony era più che felice di darglielo.  
Tre matrimoni. Se tutto andava bene, niente funerali, lotte o strane zuffe familiari. Tre pianeti da vedere. Giganti di ghiaccio e dei e gli Avengers. Fury e il suo probabile attacco di cuore. La vita relativamente prevedibile di Tony come uno dei più grandi della Terra aveva decisamente preso una piega verso l'incredibile, grazie ad alcuni miracoli ed un incantesimo o due.  
Stavolta, ci sarebbe stato molto di più da fare che rompere un incantesimo. Per liberare un gigante di ghiaccio e fargli trovare la sua strada.  
Con tutto il tempo del mondo per vedere dove tutto avrebbe portato, Tony non aveva paura.  
Non sprecare la tua vita.   
Forse Yinsen sarebbe stato orgoglioso.  
"Puoi volare?" chiese Tony sottovoce dopo che Loki ebbe messo il suo mento giù su una spalla di metallo, lasciandogli prendere il suo peso. "Tuo fratello ha detto che lui può volare."  
"Se puoi definirlo così," venne la risposta borbottata. "No, non posso volare."  
"Vorresti farlo?"  
"Cosa? Io... per il sangue di Bor, mettimi giù."  
Tirando le gambe di Loki più fermamente attorno alla sua vita, Tony decollò in un lampo di luce blu e riso, lasciando il terreno così lontano indietro che quando infine si fermò non c'erano che stelle, luna e aria fredda attorno a loro.  
Forse ci sarebbe stato pericolo. Forse ci sarebbero stati problemi e cadute.  
"Puoi far nevicare da quassù?"  
I grandi occhi verdi di Loki lentamente divennero uno strepitoso rosso. Le sue labbra si divisero con un sorriso dalle zanne bianche.   
"In estate? In un regno estraneo?" sbuffò. Le sue mani si illuminarono di fuoco blu, ricoprendosi di brina. "Non sottovalutarmi."  
Certamente pericolo, aggiunse Tony, guardando Loki raccogliere nubi verso di se come ragnatele raccolte dai cieli. Problemi e cadute potevano essere risolti quando fossero arrivati.  
Ma mentre i fiocchi di neve iniziavano a cadere su Manhattan, inspessendosi in grossi fiocchi di bianco agli ordini di un semi selvaggio gigante di ghiaccio, qualcosa diceva a Tony che loro due sarebbero stati in grado di superare ogni cosa.  
Tutto quello che restava era andare avanti e inseguire il futuro.

***

Sopra di loro, un corvo si levò in volo fuori vista dalla coppia sottostante. Gli occhi di Hescamar colsero il roteare dei regni fra un battito di palpebre ed il successivo. Prosperare. Stabili. Prosperi. Crescendo. Costruendo. I Nove, insieme in un momento di perfetta armonia.  
L'eredità di Winterheart era stata davvero strana.  
Il cambiamento incarnato ancora camminava sulla terra, governato da metallo lucente e luce. Stabilità e crescita. La forgia ed il ghiaccio.  
Per il momento, era abbastanza. La pace sarebbe stata con loro a lungo ora.  
Gracchiando per gli orecchi ansiosi di Asgard, Hescamar batté le ali nel cielo notturno e si girò verso casa.  
Dopo tutto, lo avevano meritato.


	22. Capitolo 22

Tre mesi.

Tre mesi dalla cena diplomatica e il mondo di Tony aveva iniziato a cambiare. Quella sera era stato preparato ad essere strappato via dal suo ruolo da super eroe, dividere la sua vita a metà e unire il passato ed il presente in qualcosa di nuovo. Diavolo, dopo tutte le promesse che avevano fatto, dopo tutto quello che Loki aveva fatto per tornare da lui, non poteva esservi altra conclusione. O così aveva pensato.

Tre mesi e non era cambiato nulla. Non realmente.

"Ho una linea visuale diretta su - okay, nessun'altro pensa che sembri il mio Mark II che indossa delle tende verdi?"

"Non disprezzare il tenda-chic," disse Natasha nel comunicatore. "Sta tornando di moda. Mi piace di già."

"La via per il tuo cuore è cosparsa di tendaggi morbidi? Ed io che cercavo di corromperti con alcool e cofanetti da manicure."

"Hai guadagnato dei punti con quelli, Tony. Non smettere adesso."

"Dove sta andando?" chiese Clint, interessato. 

Steve sospirò pesantemente nel suo microfono, in modo che tutti fossero oltremodo a conoscenza del fatto che disapprovava l'uso inappropriato del sistema di comunicazioni.

"Possiamo per cortesia focalizzarci solo sulla missione?" chiese lui, ma non era convinto. Chiamarla una missione era un po' esagerato. Era un turno di guardia, puro e semplice. Lavoro da grugnito, se non fosse stato per l'importanza del loro bersaglio.

Avevano volato in cerchi pigri a bordo del jet mimetizzato, con Tony che copriva i loro punti ciechi con la sua armatura per le ultime due ore. Thor era laggiù con ruolo ufficiale, il che più che altro includeva lo stare appoggiato ad un muro e mangiare la fornitura esagerata di polpette che Tony gli aveva generosamente consegnato prima dell'incontro.

Quale incontro.

In termini di affari, Victor von Doom era uno squalo. Ma era anche il monarca assoluto di una piccola nazione chiamata Latveria, e mentre ciò significava che gli era dovuto un faccia a faccia con Loki, voleva anche dire che era molto molto in basso nella lista delle persone importanti. Qualcosa riguardo l'armatura decorata e le gesticolazioni esagerate diceva a Tony che le cose non stavano sempre così. 

Perciò erano li nel cortile cintato di una ambasciata Asgardiana temporanea, con Doom che flirtava apertamente con Loki. Tony desiderava che esagerasse. Le buone relazioni di affari e le manovre politiche venivano con una certa quantità di adulazione e di lodi, ma questo stava andando un po' troppo oltre. C'era stato un tocco sul braccio. Anche Clint aveva fischiato all'audacità della cosa.

Peggio, Loki non stava facendo nulla in merito. Diavolo, gli stava sorridendo. Ad un certo punto aveva davvero riso, il tipo di risata che Tony aveva categorizzato come 'non volevo farlo ma il suo umorismo intelligente mi ha sorpreso' e quello era tutto dire. Tony odiava Victor von Doom e nulla avrebbe cambiato la sua opinione.

Sentirsi geloso non era davvero qualcosa che Tony gestiva bene. Gli ricordava del suo scatto d'ira soppresso quando Loki e Natasha avevano fraternizzato a Winterheart. Dio, gli sembravano decenni prima. Vite intere prima. La cosa più grande di cui doveva preoccuparsi allora era la distanza dal bagno più vicino, e se Loki sarebbe mai sceso dall'ala ovest a guardarlo in cagnesco. Giorni semplici. Perché la politica avesse preso il posto in tal modo di quello che si supponeva fosse il loro nauseante piccolo lieto fine? Tony era stato del tutto preparato a deridere il loro ridicolo quantitativo di perfetta felicità. Invece era tutto incontri, conferenze, aeroporti, distanze.

Vita.

Mezzo miglio più sotto, Loki annuì in riconoscimento quando Doom gli fece un lieve inchino sopra ad un braccio. Girandosi su un lucido tacco metallico, il padrone di Latveria aveva deciso che era tempo di andare. Era ora.

Riducendo la sua vista ingrandita in modo che potesse vedere l'intero cortile, Tony sorvolò la scena in modo mimetizzato e pensò se sarebbe stato di turno quella notte. Se l'agenda di Loki continuava sulla stessa vena che aveva avuto negli ultimi tre mesi, avrebbe comunque mangiato da solo. Le loro agende erano spesso in conflitto, dato quanto impegnati fossero, ma aveva senso tendere la mano a qualsiasi nuova missione ci fosse sul tavolo in quel momento. L'altra opzione era stare nella torre ad armeggiare con il nuovo corpo di JARVIS, che era onestamente del tutto finito.

Tony era così perso nella sua spirale di pensieri scorbutici che quasi mancò il momento in cui Doom si girò dal suo sentiero di allontanamento dal cortile, sparando una raffica di luce gialla direttamente alla schiena corazzata di Loki.

"Merda -"

"Ostile -"

Prima che chiunque potesse reagire, prima che Thor potesse anche battere ciglio, Loki aveva schivato il colpo e sparato a Doom così tanto ghiaccio che avrebbe tossito cubetti per la settimana successiva. Ma non aveva cambiato la pelle in blu come a volte faceva quando era colto con la guardia abbassata e forzato ad usare il ghiaccio. Tony discese con tale forza che il lastricato si spezzò sotto ai suoi stivali quando atterrò, lasciando che gli scudi a luce riflessa si dissolvessero per rivelare la sua armatura. L'immunità diplomatica fosse dannata - sparare ad un uomo alla schiena era davvero sporco.

Ma Loki stava sorridendo sottilmente al suo attaccante e Doom stava ridendo come un vecchio amico, spingendo il ghiaccio via dalle sue braccia e gambe con la facilità di qualcuno che aveva più forza nelle sue maniche di quanto avesse affermato in precedenza. Loki con condiscendenza, batté il suo scettro contro un blocco di ghiaccio particolarmente ostinato sul suo ginocchio, frantumandolo con facilità.

"Come atteso da un tale guerriero," rifletté Doom, con una lieve eco dietro all'elmo. "Discorsi gentili portando un grosso bastone. Approvo, re dell'inverno. Voi non siete uno sciocco. Doom può rispettare quel tipo di forza." Scuotendo il suo mantello leggermente per eliminare parte del ghiaccio, si girò leggermente mentre Tony si avvicinava. Non c'era modo che potesse mancare il brillio della carica pronta del Repulsore Pettorale.

"Iron Man. Mimetizzazione impressionante. I miei sensori non hanno rilevato la sua presenza nei dintorni."

"Sono scivoloso in tal guisa." Si girò verso Loki, che indossava ancora il sorriso imperturbato di qualcuno che era abituato ad attacchi a sorpresa mentre passeggiava. Fu solo quando ritornò lo sguardo interrogativo di Tony con uno sguardo d'acciaio che Tony si rese conto che tutte le risate e le adulazioni erano state il suo campo di battaglia. Loki aveva ovviamente vinto, ma non cambiava il fatto che aveva dovuto utilizzare una ritorsione fisica. "Puoi almeno fingere di essere in pericolo così che io possa sparare a qualcuno?"

"Lo prenderò in considerazione," replicò seccamente Loki. "Comunque, credo che io e Victor abbiamo finito per la giornata." Il suo tono conteneva abbastanza educato acciaio che era ovvio che l'opinione di Victor non contasse. "Dovessi mai trovarmi a Latveria, sono certo che il vostro benvenuto in quei luoghi sarà significativamente più caldo."

"Ovviamente, Ambasciatore. Una piccola nazione possiamo essere, ma una che ha cura dei propri alleati. Consideri la mia offerta." Doom osservò l'armatura di Tony ancora una volta, poi spostò via il suo mantello e si diresse alla porta. "Una buona giornata anche a lei Signor Stark," lanciò sopra alla sua spalla mentre andava.

"Un buon viaggio verso casa a lei," mormorò Loki mentre le porte si chiudevano, "Tu smargiasso, intrigante lattina di disperazione." Al grugnito echeggiante di Tony, i suoi occhi si scongelarono in qualcosa di simile al divertimento. "Hai riso adesso, ma quello sarà un problema per noi un giorno."

"Ti si è offerto?" chiese Tony, andando dritto al punto. Tirò via l'elmetto in tempo per vedere Loki che inarcava un sopracciglio.

"In un certo senso. Pensava che Thor fosse presente come erede di Asgard per controllare me e i miei accordi. Chiedendo le solite cose, ha dedotto che fossi..." Loki sembrò cercare la parola giusta. "Ambizioso."

Con un orecchio attento a quello che Loki non stava dicendo, Thor abbaiò una breve risata mentre si avvicinava.

"Se potessi lasciare il trono a te, di certo lo avrei già fatto." Alzò le spalle, scuotendo la testa. "Cosa ti potrebbe offrire di più uno sciocco placcato di metallo?"

Divertito, Tony pose una mano sul suo cuore corazzato, cercando di fare del suo meglio per sembrare ferito.

"Come collega sciocco e placcato di metallo, posso dire onestamente che sono l'ovvia scelta al posto di Doom. Ho una funzione di accensione più figa e tutto il resto." Quando la bocca di Loki si ammorbidì eliminando le rughe aggrottate, Tony aggiunse, "Inoltre, i miei repulsori sono del sessanta percento più provocanti che quella lattina di tonno alimentata a reazione nucleare."

Guardando ad entrambi, Loki scosse il capo e fece svanire il suo scettro. Battendo una mano sulla nuca di Thor e l'altra sull'anca metallica di Tony, li tirò entrambi contro di se per un abbraccio semi stritolante. Bene, lo sarebbe stato. Di certo lo sembrava essere per Thor.

"Fra il mio fratello apatico e il mio amante assente," dichiarò Loki, "di certo non mi serve nulla."

"Ora aspetta un attimo li," protestò Tony. "Io sono l'assente in questa relazione?"

"Apatico!" esclamò Thor, cavalcando qualsiasi altra cosa Tony potesse dire. "Questo è lo spazio che hai chiesto ed il controllo su tutte le cose, Loki. Io ho solo acconsentito."

Gli occhi di Loki brillarono, vividamente verdi e mascalzoni nella luce pomeridiana. Lentamente, Thor iniziò a fare il broncio.

"Un re tu stesso e un ambasciatore di mondi, eppure mi piacerebbe ancora strapparti i capelli a volte," disse pesantemente, mettendo le braccia conserte. Davvero sembrava un po' arrabbiato. "Non prendermi in giro. Posso a malapena capire quando lo fai ormai."

La piega della bocca di Loki era così genuinamente affettuosa che Tony quasi si dimenticò di essere inviperito dalla accusa a lui rivolta, che era una reale bugia comunque. Loki di buon umore era un campo minato di combattimento verbale a volte, sempre pronto a punzecchiare e colpire negli strani punti deboli che Tony non sapeva di avere. Forse era solo il modo in cui Loki lo invitava a parlare di quanto raramente riuscissero a vedersi. Se solo ci fosse stato tempo anche per quella discussione.

Enfatizzando i propri pensieri, l'Elmetto di Tony improvvisamente cantò una canzone riguardo problemi incombenti. Il canale dei comunicatori si aprì di nuovo perché la voce metallica di Steve riportasse un segnale di sofferenza sul fiume. Qualcosa con tentacoli metallici che aveva attaccato un vascello passeggeri. Niente di buono arrivava mai dai tentacoli.

"Sono già su," disse Tony alla base del suo elmetto, sollevandolo per rimetterlo sulla testa. Thor diede un occhiata al Quinjet non mimetizzato e Loki che gli fece cenno di andare verso quella che probabilmente sarebbe stata una lotta strana. Sorridendo con piacere sorpreso, Thor roteò Mjölnir e decollò verso il cielo così veloce che un soffio di vento fece svolazzare foglie contro l'armatura di Tony. Si girò verso Loki. "Da quanto non gli mollavi il guinzaglio?"

"Deve ancora rendersi conto che non c'è guinzaglio," replicò Loki scuotendo la testa. "Non li raggiungi?"

"Dipende. Quanto è libero il tuo pomeriggio?"

"Abbastanza libero."

"Allora vieni con me. Sgranchisci le gambe un poco. Lotta contro un mostro marino metallico con gli Avengers." Tony sollevò la maschera e sorrise. "Poi possiamo ordinare tre tipi di cibo per asporto e chiuderci per la notte." Tese le braccia. "Ti faccio volare io."

"Mi hai quasi convinto." Replicò Loki. "Ma preferirei sedermi subito ad un altro incontro con Von Doom piuttosto che volare sgraziatamente attaccato alla tua armatura. Vai: combatti le tue battaglie. Sarò alla torre stasera, probabilmente. Stai al sicuro."

"Non lo faccio sempre?"

Loki lo spianò con uno sguardo che diceva molto.

Tony saggiamente accese gli stivali per sollevarsi di un protettivo metro o giù di li - davvero, lasciare Loki per una battaglia non era una grande tentazione - e stava quasi per sbattere giù la maschera e volare quando Loki lo tirò giù e lo baciò con forza, spegnendo effettivamente i suoi centri del linguaggio e più o meno tutto il resto. Era quasi criminalmente imbarazzante semplicemente come Tony avesse mancato quella bocca brutalmente affamata. Loki nel migliore dei casi non amava esibirsi in pubblico, ma in pubblico era dove si vedevano più spesso ultimamente. Un bacio qui, un tocco pelle contro pelle li, stava alimentando un fuoco che stava francamente andando un poco fuori controllo. Ma la vita era la vita. Impegni Responsabilità.

Data l'estensione della lunghezza della vita di Tony, ci sarebbe stato tempo più tardi. Rendeva il torbido futuro più luminoso, anche se faceva il presente frustrante.

"Grida se ti servo," disse Loki, spingendo giù la maschera. Attraverso il brillio digitale del visore il suo viso sembrava un poco stanco. Cercò il blu artificiale come se cercasse qualcosa di familiare, ma non disse nient'altro.

"Dammi un po' di fiducia. Obadiah mi ha colto a guardia abbassata. Non sono più così fiducioso.

Loki guardò via, lasciando uscire un lieve respiro.

"Si. Buona fortuna."

Tony volò in cielo, aspettando fino a che fu a due miglia lontano prima di chiedersi perché Loki era sembrato così preoccupato. Era un Avenger, e gli Avengers erano incontenibili.

Bene, il più delle volte.

***

"In mia difesa, nessuno di noi sapeva che aveva un nono tentacolo. Le persone si suppone rispettino le regole della biologia. Dio, odio gli scienziati pazzi."

Natasha si aggrottò giù verso di lui. Era in effetti più che un bellissimo broncio, davvero; l'angolo di osservazione di Tony sotto a lei mostrava che la gravità portava le sue labbra alla forma di un bocciolo di rosa di rossa disapprovazione e preoccupazione. Tony riuscì a spingere un indice nel cuscino morbido del suo labbro inferiore prima che lei gli prendesse la mano e la strizzasse. Il bacio che premette sulle sue nocche era una richiesta di scusa per non essersene resa conto in tempo. Psht. Tony sapeva il punteggio meglio di ogni altro. Perciò che cosa importava che fosse passato molto tempo da quando si era fatto una ferita seria?

"Qual è il danno?" gli occhi di Steve erano blu scuro, con presumibilmente molti sensi di colpa. "Mi spiace, Tony. Non pensavo che la sua forza totale potesse danneggiare il torace dell'armatura in quel modo."

"Se qualcuno avesse dovuto notarlo, quello ero io," disse Tony, battendo le palpebre verso il soffitto della sua camera da letto. "Sono quello che ha tutti i sensori. Inoltre, sono solo un paio di costole ammaccate, stando a JARVIS. Un gioco da ragazzi. Ho sofferto di peggio."

"Loki ci congelerà il culo al muro," disse Natasha in tono piatto, infilando la mano di Tony sotto alle lenzuola di cotone Egiziano. "Non importa di chi fosse la colpa."

Guardando il suo sguardo ombroso cadere verso le lenzuola bianco brillante sotto alla sua mano, Tony si chiese se stesse evitando Loki da tutto quel tempo a causa sua. La sua quasi-morte, la percepita mancanza di aiuto da parte di lei. La loro relazione era stata sia gemellare che magneticamente repellente contemporaneamente, lasciando Natasha e Loki a fissarsi reciprocamente attraverso qualche strana ansa di antipatia condivisa e brutale connessione. Se lei avesse evitato Loki perché pensava che Loki la biasimasse in qualche modo per l'attacco di Obadiah?

A Tony sembravano stronzate. Questo non le rendeva non vere, comunque. Problemi su problemi. Tutto quello che sapeva era che lei era stata assente appositamente la notte in cui Loki era tornato, e mentre lui sapeva che Natasha aveva un grande rispetto ed empatia per Loki, non sarebbero mai stati il tipo di amici che si cercavano a vicenda. Non dopo l'infelicità dell'ultima volta.

"Dov'è Loki comunque?" chiese Steve, dando un occhiata attorno alla stanza come se si potesse nascondere dietro al paravento. "Non hai detto che sarebbe tornato qui?"

"Affari dell'ambasciata, probabilmente," disse Tony, brontolando mentre una stilettata di dolore nel suo petto gli bloccò ogni movimento. "Avete portato i resti del piovrabot nell'officina? Voglio farlo a pezzi domani."

"E' laggiù, ma non penso che tu dovresti muoverti per nulla con quella ferita." Tony fece un cenno per fermare Steve.

"Sarò guarito in un paio di giorni," disse lui, piantando i palmi sul letto per spingersi in su verso i cuscini. Faceva dannatamente male, ma giacere steso sulla schiena non dava un buon punto di vantaggio quando cercava di discutere con Steve. "E Loki non congelerà nessuno solo perché ho preso un colpo. Lo sai, voi due non avevate una tale cura del mio benessere prima che Loki tornasse. Non pensare che non mi accorga di come vanno le cose."

Steve si aggrottò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

"Ehi, io mi sono sempre preso cura," disse, con sentita sincerità. "E' Natasha che pensa che Loki ci ucciderà tutti."

"Oh sicuro, gettami sotto un autobus," Borbottò Natasha, lanciando a Steve uno sguardo non amichevole. "Ma non è esagerato pensare che Loki non prenderà la tua prima vera ferita da quando è tornato molto bene." Lei gli diede uno sguardo acuto. "Dopo tutto, è lui quello che si è quasi ucciso tre volte per salvarti."

"Wow," disse Steve, impressionato. "Dunque Tony è sempre stato prono agli incidenti?"

"State zitti," disse Tony," e lasciatemi a sguazzare nella mia orrenda ferita. Posso avere del caffè qui?"

Da codardi traditori quali erano, entrambi colsero la richiesta come una conveniente fuga. Come se Loki fosse una specie di uomo nero incapace di pensiero razionale - sapeva meglio di chiunque che quando Tony voleva cogliere uno stupido rischio non c'era modo di fermarlo. Come volare a testa in giù verso il processore primario di un mostro robotico tentacolato prima di contare correttamente quante braccia avesse. Probabilmente non una delle sue idee più brillanti.

Lo fece pensare alle parole di Natasha comunque. Se Tony era quello spericolato, Loki lo era altrettanto. Chi aveva messo in gioco la sua vita tre volte per una persona qualunque, men che meno un prigioniero che era semplicemente divenuto l'amore della sua vita? Esagerazione? Forse. Più avanti, forse. Stavano ancora rifiutando di discutere l'intera idea del fidanzamento, e nessuno dei due aveva proposto un anello al riguardo. La virtù di Tony era del tutto a brandelli. Quello fu un pensiero divertente.

Mezza tazza di caffè più tardi, Tony stava pensando a cosa sarebbe stato detto al telegiornale quando la porta della camera si aprì, facendo entrare luce dorata dal corridoio. Tony fischiò alla silhouette non familiare mentre Loki chiudeva la porta.

"Mi piace il look incognito. Molto da Cattivo di Bond." Fra l'abito nero di sartoria, la coda di cavallo che arrivava alle spalle e la camicia formale blu scuro, Loki sembrava in ogni fattezza un sinistro uomo d'affari. O un assassino professionista. "Tutto quello che ti manca è un enorme tatuaggio che sporga da sotto la camicia. Hai avuto problemi ad entrare?"

Loki sbuffò, facendo svanire la giacca del suo abito e sbottonando i polsini, arrotolandoli per esporre i suoi avambracci con i segni delle cicatrici. Il legaccio nei suoi capelli sparì subito dopo, lasciando lo spesso mucchio di capelli neri posarsi pesantemente sulle sue spalle e lungo la schiena. Non esattamente un casual da gigante di ghiaccio ma piuttosto vicino a quanto richiesto dal quasi - civilizzato mondo di Manhattan.

"Più problemi ad uscire, più che altro. Data l'opportunità, credo che lo SHIELD potrebbe tentare di chiudermi in quell'ambasciata fino a che ogni leader del mondo si sia saziato di me." Loki fece un cenno al petto di Tony. "Fammi vedere."

"Così avanti," commentò Tony, tirando su la sua maglietta. Il lato violaceo della sua cassa toracica non era stato legato con nulla, cosa che faceva sembrare i lividi gonfi molto peggio di quanto fossero. "Solo non farmi ridere o starnutire per i prossimi due giorni."

Sedendosi sul bordo del letto, Loki passò un lieve polpastrello attorno al bordo più lontano del livido. C'era uno strano mix di frustrazione addolorata nella sua espressione, ma non si preoccupò di ricordare a Tony perché avesse preso uno stupido rischio. In effetti, aveva l'impressione che non fosse la sua ferita a causare quello sguardo.

"A cosa servono i talenti di uno stregone che non può neppure guarire una semplice ferita?" la bocca di Loki si contorse. "Nebbia per oscurare la vista, colpi magici per fare a pezzi anche la più piccola armatura, ghiaccio sufficiente a coprire una città e non posso fare qualcosa di semplice come cancellare un livido. Ne ho tempo da passare qui mentre ti riprendi, con altri dieci incontri che lottano per decidere quale di essi ha maggiore importanza." Espirò sommessamente, le dita che accarezzarono per ingabbiare la luce del reattore arc. "Era... più facile, prima. Ero sempre li. Adesso non ci sono passeggiate notturne del castello per assicurarmi che tutto sia dove deve essere. Questo mondo è troppo imprevedibile, troppo grande perché io lo controlli."

Tony si sollevò, spingendo il peso dei capelli di Loki di nuovo indietro sulla sua spalla.

"Questo è un po' troppo eccessivo per un semplice livido." Coprì la mano sopra al suo reattore, eliminando l'ultima porzione della luce azzurro pallido. "Stai cercando di dirmi che davvero ti manca Winterheart?"

L'espressione di Loki, così aperta e melanconica un attimo prima, si chiuse del tutto.

"Non essere sciocco." Ahio. Loki volse la sua attenzione all'altro lato della stanza, gli occhi fissi su qualcosa di strano a metà di nulla. "Hescamar. Vieni."

"Non quello stronzo," Tony gemette mentre l'aria si divise, aprendosi per rivelare un foro aperto in un abisso bruciante. Hescamar volò attraverso di esso in un alito di vento che odorava di fumo, battendo le ali per atterrare sull'avambraccio di Loki. La stretta di quegli artigli doveva essere dolorosa, ma lui non emise suono. "Dove sei stato? A svilire altri classici?"

"Impegnato e importante," replicò il corvo. "Hescamar è ovunque e in nessun luogo. Ammazzando il tempo e ammazzando la noia. Molto simile al nostro principe qui. La libertà è cenere ed -"

"Guarisci questa ferita, avvoltoio," gracchiò Loki, evitando apposta lo sguardo di Tony. "Sii utile per una volta. Avrai tempo per fare la spina nel mio fianco più tardi."

"Nessuna vergogna nel farlo," gracchiò Hescamar. "Non puoi essere tutto, piccolo principe. Orgoglio di Odino, ambasciatore, stregone, re dell'inverno, principe, fratello, figlio, amante, prigioniero. Ancora un prigioniero, indossa troppe corone, troppi volti." Il corvo aprì ampio il becco, poi lo chiuse seccamente con uno scatto. "Più facile prima."

Il sangue lasciò il viso di Loki così in fretta che Tony poté realmente vedere le sue labbra perdere colore, lasciando indietro null'altro che il febbricitante brillio verde dei suoi occhi. Hescamar non era toccato dalla brutalità di tutto quello che aveva appena ammesso riguardo Loki, saltellando giù per beccare direttamente il fianco ferito di Tony.

"Con gentilezza, dannazione." Gli occhi si annacquarono mentre una sensazione di calore spiraleggiante ed elettricità statica scivolava fuori dal becco infilato fra le sue costole, Tony digrignò i denti e attese che finisse. Non fece male, più o meno, ma l'idea di aspettare che le sue ferite guarissero la volta successiva, sembrava più allettante. "Mi sento violato."

"Lascialo lavorare." Loki non stava ancora guardandolo, ma la sua mano tenne Tony premuto contro il materasso con il tipo di forza brutale che raramente aveva modo di utilizzare. Non da quando era divenuto una specie di politico oberato di lavoro che odiava il suo lavoro - o qualsiasi cosa di cui Hescamar avesse parlato. Troppi volti, troppe corone. Quanta pressione aveva messo su di se Loki per fare tutto insieme? Essere tutti quanti insieme?

Quando il ronzio nel suo fianco diminuì dopo alcuni lunghi secondi, Tony spinse via l'uccello e tirò giù con forza la sua maglietta, sedendosi così in fretta che il movimento lo lasciò battere le palpebre di sorpresa. Certamente guarito, ma con un sorprendente impeto nel capo che non si aspettava.

"Ingrato," gracchiò Hescamar, arruffando le piume mentre volava verso la cassettiera dall'altro lato della stanza. Tony semplicemente lo ignorò, invece si sporse per girare le spalle di Loki in modo che potesse guardare il suo viso in modo proprio.

Loki non lo guardò negli occhi.

"Che cosa sono io," iniziò lentamente Loki, "che ho nostalgia di un posto simile? Il posto del mio inferno personale, la mia prigione?" Scosse la testa, un muscolo che tremava leggermente nella sua mandibola. "Hescamar dimentica il suo posto. Non dovresti lasciare che -"

"Manca anche a me," Tony iniziò, facendo scivolare le sue gambe sopra al bordo del letto fino a che sedette accanto a Loki. C'erano lievi graffi rossi sul suo braccio dagli artigli del corvo. "Dio, mi manca. La calma, i giorni semplici, essere lontano dai riflettori."

"Vederti," disse Loki, guardando storto verso le porte del terrazzo. "Potevo sempre trovarti. Ascoltarti. Guardarti lavorare alla forgia. Non eri mai lontano da me, anche quando non volevo altro che non guardare mai più il tuo viso. Cacciandomi sempre per segreti, spiegazioni, conversazione, interazione in qualsiasi modo tu potessi trovare."

"Mi stai facendo sembrare molto irritante."

"Lo eri," disse Loki, ma gli angoli delle sue labbra si sollevarono leggermente. "E io ti bevevo con una sete inestinguibile. Anche quando volevo scappare il luminoso interesse nei tuoi occhi, restavo." Una mano pallida scivolò attorno alla vita di Tony, tirandolo più vicino al fianco di Loki. "Si, mi manca Winterheart. Mi manchi - tu, a Winterheart. Il mondo era più silenzioso allora."

Era un pensiero triste, ma Tony non poteva negare fosse vero. C'erano troppe richieste per entrambi loro e così poco tempo libero per fare le cose che volevano. Gli Avengers, lo SHIELD, i doveri di Loki come Ambasciatore, i media, il mondo... era facile sentire la mancanza di Winterheart, ma quei giorni erano andati. Andati da più di due anni. Non c'era scopo di vivere nel passato.

Attraverso la stanza, Hescamar rise il suo lungo, riso spezzato.

"Orgogliosi imbecilli. Pensate che il mondo sia sulle vostre spalle. Grani di sabbia che pensano se stessi montagne." Stendendo del tutto le ali sulla cassettiera, le piume di Hescamar iniziarono a brillare dorate alle estremità. "Lascia che il Tonante assuma il peso della responsabilità. Lascia che le forze di Asgard si difendano per una volta. Hescamar è al tuo servizio."

Non serviva avere un intelletto geniale a Tony per rendersi conto di cosa Hescamar offriva loro. Ma era già troppo rivelato in troppo poco tempo, e le spalle di Loki erano curvate così profondamente che Tony poteva quasi vedere la pelle di lupo attorno alle sue spalle, l'ombra delle corna sul muro. L'uccello poteva avere ragione e l'offerta era una tentazione, ma prima che Tony potesse anche alzarsi dal letto sapeva esattamente come le cose sarebbero andate.

"Non puoi ancora tornare a casa," quotò Tony, camminando verso l'armadio e cacciando il corvo via da esso. Facendo sparire la luce dorata, Hescamar prese quota in aria, i suoi artigli lasciarono profondi solchi nel legno dove era aggrappato. Un completo stronzo. "Non questa notte, comunque."

"Aspetta."

Hescamar batté forte le ali, sobbalzando fuori dal suo solito portale di fuga. Invece colpì il vetro delle porte del terrazzo e rimbalzò, emettendo una riga di imprecazioni in almeno tre lingue diverse che non erano state originate sulla Terra. Camminò attorno sul pavimento come un pollo scioccato fino a che non fu abbastanza vicino da beccare Loki in un polpaccio.

Loki ignorò qualsivoglia minuscola ferita che il corvo avesse causato, girando la testa leggermente per guardare a Tony con occhi ombreggiati alla luce della lampada.

"Ti manca?"

Pensandoci, Tony sfregò il pollice attraverso i graffi nel legno e sospirò.

"Mi manca la buona compagnia e un posto per fuggire al mondo. Winterheart era quello per me." Lasciando la mano scivolare via dalla cassettiera, si avvicinò a Loki, che lo guardò con sguardo sommessamente calcolatore. "Inoltre, ho incontrato l'uomo più affascinante la. Era alto e bruno, e mi spaventò a morte la prima volta che ci incontrarono."

Loki lo ricevette fra braccia prudenti mentre Tony si inginocchiò ai lati delle sue anche, le ginocchia premute sul materasso. Un lieve strattone lo lasciò del tutto in braccio ad un impassibile principe stregone - uno che stava osservando la curva della sua clavicola dove spariva sotto alla maglietta. Quello era quello che a Tony piaceva guardare.

"Hai nascosto bene quella paura," disse Loki sottovoce, lanciandogli un rapido sguardo. "Ricordo che anche allora sentivo che eri stato alla mercé di altri in precedenza." Le sue labbra calde toccavano il lato del collo di Tony, sfiorandolo come ali di farfalla. "Era la ribellione che mi interessava. Tutta quella paura... e tu mi guardavi dritto negli occhi e mi sfidavi a trattenerti."

Al primo brivido sotto di se Tony pensò che Loki stesse solo scuotendosi via vecchi ricordi - forse cercando di dimenticare quei vecchi giorni rabbiosi. Ma la fronte immersa contro la sua spalla si spinse leggermente indietro mentre qualcosa apparve fra di loro. Spesse, curve corna di avorio apparvero in vista, curvandosi indietro contro i capelli neri. La pelle sotto alle mani di Tony divenne fredda. Il sospiro di Loki era stranamente caldo come sempre, ma quando sollevò il capo Tony non poteva incolparlo della pelle d'oca che aveva causato.

"Sono in un certo senso lieto che tu lo abbia fatto," disse Tony, premendo il suo palmo nella curva blu freddo della mandibola di Loki. Linee sollevate seguivano come tracce su una mappa, sparendo sotto alla sua camicia in territori che a Tony erano mancati nelle ultime settimane. "Trattenermi, voglio dire."

"No ti sbagli, Tony Stark," disse Loki, la sua voce in ogni particolare spezzata e rauca come era stata nelle aule echeggianti di Winterheart. "Sei stato tu a trattenere me. Sano, vivo, interessato, fermo, speranzoso e rincuorato. Mi hai trattenuto, quando io non volevo altro che essere in grado di gettarmi via e dimenticare."

"Bene, adesso mi fai sembrare quasi come una specie di eroe." Piegandosi in avanti, Tony baciò le sue labbra fredde, spingendolo in giù per reclinarsi contro il materasso. Tenne la bocca a meno di qualche centimetro dai denti aguzzi rivelati dal sorriso di Loki quando sussurrò. "Continua."

Loki graziosamente assentì, ma non a parole. La sua bocca rimase occupata da altre cose, riguardo cui in tutta franchezza Tony non poteva davvero essere arrabbiato. Specialmente non quando dita artigliate tirarono la sua vita e vide la sua cintura che volava per metà attraverso la stanza. A malapena si accorse del borbottio e del lampo di luce mentre Hescamar riluttantemente si dileguò.

"JARVIS, blocca la porta," Tony riuscì a dire mentre il respiro caldo toccava la sua gola. "Nessuna interruzione a meno che coinvolga -" sentì gli artigli graffiare leggermente sopra alle anche, "- va bene, nessuna interruzione punto. Per cortesia esagera con l'aria condizionata e abbassa le luci al venti percento."

JARVIS eseguì le sue richieste un attimo dopo, lasciando Loki aggrottarsi curioso nella semi oscurità, a metà fra lo scambiare le loro posizioni sul letto e l'osservare su verso i condotti di ventilazione che soffiavano aria fredda sopra ad entrambi.

"Non è lo stesso che lo spiffero di un castello" disse Loki, inginocchiandosi sopra di lui mentre la sua maglietta bruciava in uno splendente bagliore di luce oro e verde, "ma ho gradito il tentativo di ricreare la scena. Che peccato che non abbiamo il caminetto. Devo richiamare una tempesta di neve?"

"E far sapere a tutti cosa stiamo facendo?" la voce di Tony era attutita mentre Loki stava tirandogli via la maglietta passandola sopra alla testa. "Assolutamente."

"La prossima volta," Loki promise, tirando in avanti le mani di Tony e mettendole sulla vita dei suoi - onestamente perfettamente tagliati - pantaloni dell'abito formale. "Quando avrò più pazienza."

Per quanto vi fossero dei contro, era una cosa piuttosto buona. Tony lo ebbe con addosso solo una quantità di pelle blu ghiaccio nel giro di dieci secondi, e molti molti centimetri quadrati di essa premevano contro di lui in quindici. Loki si inabissò contro di lui facilmente, non importandosene del suo peso considerato che ora Tony era abbastanza forte da sopportarlo. Sollevando leggermente le anche, sentì lo scatto degli artigli contro l'apertura dei suoi jeans, poi come in un gioco di prestigio vennero inviati a volare dietro alla sua cintura subito dopo. Lo sguardo negli ombrosi occhi rossi di Loki era in parti uguali affamato e curioso.

"Mi preferisci così. Freddo, blu, facendo attenzione ai miei artigli e alle mie corna mentre ti svesto." allargando le dita, Loki passò la mano in basso in un ampia lenta linea dal lato del collo di Tony, sul suo petto e attorno al bordo del reattore, accarezzando il suo capezzolo mentre passava sotto alla fresca traccia che stava mappando sulla pelle di Tony.

Il respiro trattenuto in fondo alla gola, Tony osservò mentre Loki abbassava il capo, la sua bocca uno shock caldo sulla sua pelle dopo il passaggio freddo. La fisiologia dei giganti di ghiaccio era una cosa particolare, quello era certo. Loki seguì la traccia che aveva lasciato la sua mano fino a che fu forzato a spostarsi giù lungo il letto, il suo mento posato sulla calda estensione di pelle appena sotto all'ombelico di Tony. Naturalmente, quello fu il luogo ove Loki decise di prendere una pausa, lasciando una parte della sua anatomia molto insistente tendersi contro la sottile colonna del suo collo. Scuotendo via la foschia lussuriosa che era discesa, Tony realizzò che stava aspettando una risposta. Come se fosse stata davvero una domanda.

"So che è più difficile per te," ammise Tony, passando un dito lungo il bordo di un corno, attorno alla base dove l'avorio diveniva blu. Gli occhi di Loki si chiusero mentre ascoltava. "Ma io so anche che non diventi vivo per me fino a che non hai gettato via quel viso magico che indossi. Se non lo avessi notato, ho un grande orgoglio per il mio lavoro." Scorrendo lievemente un polpastrello lungo il bordo del sopracciglio di Loki, disse, "Lo sai, non sembra importarti delle mie cicatrici e della luce piantata nel mio sterno, ma ti colgo guardare i miei occhi a volte."

Gli occhi di Loki si aprirono, le sue sopracciglia contraendosi leggermente. Il profondo rosso del suo sguardo era un tale cambiamento dal verde che Tony aveva visto nelle ultime due settimane, ma gli diede ricordi di sicurezza ferita e di antico potere. E neve. Neve e pietra e luce di fuoco. Quegli occhi rossi erano casa.

Forse i suoi non lo erano più.

"Sono aduso al fatto che le mie parole lascino segni, non le mie azioni." Spingendosi sugli avambracci, Loki baciò il polso di Tony e scivolò su lungo il suo corpo fino a che i suoi gomiti premettero nel materasso alle spalle di Tony. Le labbra che accarezzarono le sue palpebre erano straziantemente gentili, in qualche modo più significative ora che Tony possedeva la nuova forza e robustezza. "A volte mi chiedo se un giorno mi detesterai, per averti dato questa lunghezza di vita. Se guarderai i tuoi occhi cambiati nello specchio e vorrai che non avessi fatto nulla. E' strano per te?"

Tony guardò su a Loki, osservando il gioco di emozioni che attraversò il suo viso. Erano piccole, nascoste, ma lui le ricercò con i suoi occhi dorati, quelli che Loki si chiedeva se si sarebbe pentito di aver ricevuto. Come avrebbe potuto rimpiangere che la sua vita fosse stata salvata?

Tirandosi su, Tony lo baciò profondamente, inalando un lungo respiro d'aria attraverso il naso mentre Loki apriva la sua bocca per lasciarlo entrare, una mano dalle lunghe dita che si piantò nel cuscino accanto al capo di Tony per fare leva. Loki profumava di sapone e di neve e di cuoio, sebbene non avesse indossato nulla di ciò nell'ultima ora. Si intrecciava nei suoi capelli e nelle spalle, inverno e luoghi nascosti. Sotto ad esso c'era la pelle fredda e la bocca calda, quella che Tony cercò con quel tipo di abbandono che non aveva lasciato a se stesso neppure pensare nell'ultima notte.

"Ci sarà tempo per i rimpianti più avanti," disse Tony, non cercando di nascondere la sua voce roca. Le anche di Loki stavano muovendosi contro le sue, sinuose e lente. "Ma se pensi che ti odierò per avermi salvato la vita, dovrai aspettare un tempo dannatamente lungo."

"Abbiamo tempo," disse Loki contro la sua bocca, e le sue parole erano una promessa. "Per ora, Tony Stark, mi piacerebbe di più se mettessi a buon uso le tue mani." La sua bocca si piegò leggermente. "I miei artigli rendono le cose difficili."

"Scuse, scuse."

Non mancava mai di sentirsi come fosse la prima volta con Loki. Certo, Tony aveva messo le sue mani e la sua bocca sopra a tutto di lui, baciando le pallide linee in rilievo e passando polpastrelli callosi sopra a pelle blu liscia, sentendo il freddo che irradiava sollevare la pelle d'oca nelle sue braccia e sul suo petto. Certo, sapeva che sapore aveva quella pelle, dalla curva del suo collo alla piega del suo ginocchio. Ma ogni volta guardava gli occhi di Loki socchiudersi di sorpreso piacere, ogni volta che il suo ventre fremeva al tocco delle sue dita era una cosa nuova. Era facile arrendersi alla brama di esplorare, sentire Loki reagire come se la sua pelle non fosse ancora abituata a lui. Quella pelle da gigante di ghiaccio non era stata toccata spesso quanto avrebbe dovuto, ma Tony aveva anni ed anni davanti a se per rimediare alla cosa.

Non che Loki gli lasciasse semplicemente le redini sciolte, docile e voglioso contro di lui. Quei giorni erano finiti dentro a mura incantate e l'illusione di una prigione. No, c'erano strisce rosse dovute al leggero uso degli artigli che scorrevano le loro linee sulla pelle di Tony, e lievi ematomi che marcavano i punti dove a Loki piaceva soffermarsi ad assaggiare. La forza nelle sue mani venne messa ad uso perfetto, sollevando le anche e premendo le braccia piatte sul materasso, tirando Tony in su a sedere a cavallo di lui mentre la necessità cresceva e la brina si spargeva attraverso le lenzuola, ignorata e istintiva mentre si muovevano insieme, toccandosi e separandosi in un rapido tambureggiare mentre le mani di Loki si piegavano verso Tony e via da lui, le anche che si muovevano disperate di arrivare mentre il bisogno diveniva eccessivo. 

Sembrava la prima volta quando la testa di Loki scattò indietro contro i cuscini, le sue mani che afferravano la vita di Tony e lo tenevano li mentre la brina disegnava ricami a ragnatela lungo i suoi fianchi; minuscole, fragili cose che si scioglievano un attimo dopo quando il suo calore li raggiungeva. Era una concessione del suo potere, una fiduciosa mancanza di controllo che entrambi riconoscevano senza nulla di più che uno sguardo condiviso. Invece, Loki lanciò semplicemente via lo strato sui suoi artigli mentre Tony posava il viso contro la colonna del collo di Loki, lasciando uscire un sospiro che sembrava venire da miglia in profondità dentro di lui.

Per un momento semplicemente esistettero li nel silenzio, respirando uno contro l'altro con dita pigre intrecciate in lunghi capelli e premute su pelle calda. Era così vicino alla pace assoluta quanto Tony avesse provato in mesi.

Quando sarebbe venuto il mattino, Loki avrebbe continuato la sua incessante processione di incontri e viaggi intorno al mondo, e i suoi voli all'ultimo minuto e le sue estese assenze. Aveva un significato cercare di rendere ogni momento importante, certo, ma...

"Chiamalo post orgasmo, o due settimane di frustrazione sessuale repressa spesi in mezz'ora," mormorò Tony alla fredda pulsazione che batteva contro l'angolo della sua bocca, "Ma è stato così bello che non penso mi piaccia l'idea di lasciarti uscire da questa camera per i prossimi cinque giorni.

"Un tale peccato," disse Loki, il suo viso piegato nella tenue luce sopra di loro. L'aria condizionata mosse i suoi capelli, ticchettando contro il naso di Tony e minacciando di farlo starnutire. "Speravo di viaggiare."

"No. Dove?"

"Indietro."

Gli occhi di Tony si spalancarono.

"Indietro-indietro?" 

"Hescamar può aver suggerito un modo di prendere due piccioni con una fava per così dire." Tirandosi via da Tony in modo che potesse incontrare il suo sguardo, Loki sorrise appena. "Non sarebbe utile agli Avengers avere una base per le operazioni di emergenza? Magari una che ammettesse solo quelli che sono degni ad attraversare la sua barriera?"

Tony lo fissò abbastanza a lungo che Loki si schiarì la gola modestamente e continuò, i suoi occhi che brillavano di riso.

"Forse un luogo di ghiaccio e neve, pattugliato da lupi così selvaggi che possono mordere attraverso ferro ed acciaio. Dopo tutto, ogni luogo toccato dal potere dello scrigno mi appartiene di diritto. Odino di certo non ne fa alcun uso." Una mano dalle dita lunghe tracciò pigre linee giù lungo la schiena di Tony. "Ovviamente, avremo bisogno di preparare una impresa che potrebbe prendere settimane anche se i piani andassero lisci. Thor si prenderebbe carico dei miei affari diplomatici con lo SHIELD, ma..." lanciò a Tony uno sguardo cauto, "in qualche modo ritarderebbe i nostri piani. Tre mondi tratterrebbero il fiato, aspettando indicazioni relative alla nostra intenzione in un modo o nell'altro."

Giusto. Il matrimonio. Matrimoni, plurale, visto che per qualche ragione i trattati e le leggi che stavano sviluppando fra Asgard, la Terra e Jotunheim dovevano ancora includere la regola da tempo onorata del 'quello che io dico, si fa', in cui Tony trovava una quantità di valore personale. Tre mesi prima sarebbe stata una eccitante opportunità mediatica. In quei giorni, Tony trovava semplicemente che non voleva più condividerla. Il resto del mondo aveva visto più di Loki di quanto avesse fatto lui.

"Ricordami perché dobbiamo farne un grande spettacolo?"

"Non dobbiamo," disse candidamente Loki. "Ma sei tu quello che ha fatto la proposta in primo luogo."

"Mi aspettavo che mi ignorassi," Ribatté Tony. "Chiunque altro lo avrebbe fatto."

E quello era probabilmente un po' troppo auto spregiativo, avvicinandosi all'auto commiserazione stando all'improvviso silenzio di Loki. Certamente un po' troppo onesto. Tony stava ancora pensando ad un rapido modo per rimediare con la conversazione quando il petto di Loki si sollevò in un respiro profondo.

"Fammi essere chiaro: con o senza carte, o cerimonie, o i cerchi in cui questo diluvio di stupidi politici desiderano che noi saltiamo attraverso, io sono tuo e tua è Winterheart. Anche Asgard è tua, in virtù dell'effetto della mela su di te." Spostandosi di lato, Loki spinse indietro Tony in modo che i loro occhi potessero incontrarsi. "Ma per avere la possibilità di camminare fra la mia gente, Jotun e Aesir che siano, e dir loro che nessuno può toccarti? Aspetterei anche un era per quello. Non me ne importa di come, o quando. Io ti voglio, Tony Stark. Lascia che io ti tenga."

"Pensavo di essere io a tenere te," disse Tony, schiarendo la gola da un improvviso nodo. "Se noi siamo... se noi stiamo parlando di dettagli qui. Ma, ovviamente, si. Domani, o fra vent'anni, non mi importa. Le cose burocratiche non cambieranno nulla. Io sono tuo."

Loki sorrise, mostrando una traccia di zanne visibile.

"Bene," disse semplicemente, sedendosi con un movimento fluido. Sfortunatamente, una delle sue corna aveva trapassato il cuscino che aveva usato e questo rimase attaccato, appeso da una punta d'avorio come una paffuta bandiera bianca. "Dannazione. Tiramelo via."

Tony stava ridendo troppo forte per eseguire. Si guadagnò un sonoro pesto con il cuscino quando Loki fu in grado di staccarlo da solo, ma la boccata di gommapiuma che ricevette valeva la vista dell'irritato 'rossore' blu scuro che era passato sulle guance di Loki. Era sorprendentemente fantastico sapere che poteva ancora perdere tutta la sua dignità in meno di trenta secondi.

"Okay, Okay," disse Tony infine, sporgendosi da dietro lo scudo fatto con il suo cuscino. "Mi spiace per aver riso al tuo momento copri-corna. Sei uno spaventoso re dei giganti di ghiaccio e io tremo davanti a te."

"No, il tremore è stato quindici minuti fa," rimbeccò Loki, a palmi aperti contro il petto di Tony. "Ma si, sono certamente spaventoso. Adesso vestiti prima che appenda te alle mie corna. Dobbiamo fare preparativi di viaggio." Il lampo di magia che uscì dalle mani di Loki lasciò la pelle di Tony formicolare ma pulita da sudore e sesso dalla testa ai piedi. Doccia magica, fatta. Qualcuno aveva fretta.

"Andiamo subito?"

"Subito." 

"Clint e Natasha ci uccideranno."

Quello fece fare una pausa a Loki, ma infine scosse il capo e continuò a cercare i suoi abiti.

"Il Capitano Rogers non lascerebbe mai andare via tre Avengers per quanto questo servisse a cementare tutti i nostri piani. Lascia che imprechino contro di lui invece." Tirando indietro i capelli dietro alle spalle, Loki fece una minuscola alzata di spalle. "Preferirei avere te per me stesso per un poco."

Era difficile contestare quel tipo di discorso, e aveva ragione, Tony decise mentre afferrava i suoi jeans e li tirava su saltellando leggermente. Stavano diventando un po' stretti nel fondo schiena, ma dallo sguardo interessato di Loki quello era chiaramente un segno nella colonna dei positivi. Natasha avrebbe di certo capito, ma Clint avrebbe avuto un attacco isterico alla cosa e tutti gli archi personalizzati del mondo non lo avrebbero ripagato. Lasciò a Tony una lieve fitta di colpevolezza mentre finiva di vestirsi, guardando attorno la stanza e rendendosi conto che stavolta aveva davvero la possibilità di fare una valigia.

"Vai a parlare con Steve," suggerì Tony. "Fatti dare il permesso per me di stare via per un poco e io metto un po' di cose in valigia perché tu la infili nel tuo portabagagli magico."

"Ricordati che le tue attrezzature non funzioneranno la," lo avvisò Tony, ma si girò verso la porta con pochi lunghi passi. "Avremo bisogno dell'esperienza di mia madre per modificare quegli incantesimi di guardia, e non credo che viaggerà fuori dal suo regno solo perché tu possa mandare SMS al Colonnello Rhodes." Era fuori dalla porta mentre Tony stava già pensando a modi per aggirare le magiche interferenze. Il loro gioco di parole con gli amici stava solo iniziando a scaldarsi. 

"Signore, devo informare Pepper della sua imminente licenza? Lei sarà indubbiamente interessata al suo ritorno a Winterheart. Sentirlo via pettegolezzo le guadagnerà la sua ira, ne sono certo."

"Ti ho mai detto quanto trovi strana la tua relazione con lei?"

"Svariate volte, signore."

"Si. Bene, fallo." Tony pensò alla cosa. "In effetti, perché non ti porti alla sua porta? Il tuo corpo è pronto da settimane. Usalo."

JARVIS rimase in silenzio così a lungo che Tony pensò ad un malfunzionamento. Il che, era impossibile.

"Grazie, signore. Credo che Pepper approverà."

"Io ancora disapprovo," disse lui, sentendo la necessità di brontolare per questioni di apparenze. "Tu bellissimo diavolo."

La successiva mezz'ora venne spesa infilando abiti e accessori da toilette in un borsone su suggerimento di JARVIS. Scarpe e scarponi e calzini utili vennero inclusi, oltre ad alcuni maglioni spessi che non era certo di aver mai indossato. Spazzola e pettine erano necessari, assieme alle forbici per le unghie. Piccole cose che aveva desiderato avere dentro a quell'enorme camera da letto più di due anni prima.

Tony stava chiudendo le cerniere della borsa quando svanì sotto alle sue mani. Guardò in su per vedere Loki posato allo stipite della porta. Steve stava guardando sopra alla sua spalla, la sua espressione rassegnata e un pochino confusa.

"Domani mattina," disse Loki seccamente," noi partiamo. Il tuo capitano è un duro con cui trattare."

"Ho solo bisogno di prepararmi," protestò Steve, passando attorno a Loki per entrare nella stanza. "Tony e le sue armature sono inestimabili per la squadra. Per non menzionare che vuoi che Thor inizi a dividere il suo tempo fra gli Avengers e fare il tuo lavoro. Posso arrangiare la cosa, ma mi serve un avviso più lungo di cinque minuti." Diede uno sguardo a Tony e fece spallucce. "Mi spiace, Tony. E' molto da mandar giù tutto insieme."

"Sembra corretto." Tony pensò alla cosa per un attimo. "Perché tu sappia, tira dentro Pepper ogni tanto per farti supporto aereo mentre non ci sono. La sua armatura è fatta per estrazione e difesa, e non ammetterà la cosa ma sono certo che muore dalla voglia di provarla. JARVIS la terrà d'occhio."

Steve sembrò sorpreso. "Quella non è... davvero una cattiva idea."

"Si, sono un genio, ricordi?" Tony fu leggermente gratificato dal sorriso riluttante che si guadagnò. Arrendendosi del tutto, Steve espirò un lungo sospiro di sconfitta e semplicemente lo tirò vicino per un abbraccio stretto.

"Non stare lontano troppo tempo, oppure ti ruberò Rhodes." Sopra alle spalle di Steve Tony vide la profonda ruga di divertita gelosia di Loki. "Riguardati."

"Lo stesso tu, Sergente Sicurezza."

"Capitano," lo corresse Steve con un sospiro, spingendolo via. "Non me ne dimenticherò." Con un ultimo sguardo da cane bastonato Steve li lasciò entrambi ai loro piani, probabilmente sparendo per piangere fino ad addormentarsi. Tony era abbastanza egoista da sperare fosse così. Specialmente se intendeva davvero lo scherzo riguardo rubare Rhodey.

Loki chiuse la porta con uno scatto e si stirò, lungo, magro e blu. Il suo sospiro era pura soddisfazione mentre si avvicinava a Tony.

"Al tramonto, allora.

Al tramonto, Tony echeggiò silenziosamente, sporgendosi per tirare Loki più vicino.

Un ritorno a Winterheart. Chiudere il cerchio in quel modo, sarebbe stato interessante vedere cosa avesse cambiato il tempo. Come loro erano cambiati. Forse potevano anche ricostruire e richiudere l'enorme buco nella camera da letto di Loki nell'ala ovest -

"Obadiah," disse Improvvisamente Tony, la sua testa che scattava in su. "L'armatura di Obadiah. E' ancora la?"

Loki esitò verso di lui.

"L'armatura si, Immagino sia ancora li," disse con cautela. "Per i suoi resti, sono andati ai lupi. Data la loro rabbia per l'uccisione dei loro simili, dubito che troveremo più di un brandello di abito."

"Bene." sbadigliò Tony. "Penso che potrò usare l'arc reactor di quell'armatura e dei cavi per creare una griglia di energia locale nel castello."

Stava ancora pianificando molto dopo che si furono ritirati a letto, correndo lungo idee per modi di modernizzare il castello senza cambiarne nulla in modo visibile. L'idea di installare una serie di monitor e di sistemi di immagine tridimensionale nel solarium gli sembrava una bestemmia. C'erano altri modi per modernizzare il castello. Centinaia e centinaia di modi.

Tony cadde addormentato pensando alla cosa.

Progetti.

Winterheart non falliva mai di dargliene uno.

Attraverso il portale che Hescamar fece sul tetto, il vento soffiava fiocchi di neve e il profumo dell'inverno. Dentro ad esso, Tony poteva vedere il nero arco di ferro delle porte del castello, ancora spezzate e piegate all'interno dall'ultimo assalto.

Al suo fianco, Loki era teso e silenzioso, le sue mani sparivano fra le pieghe del suo mantello. Vecchie abitudini, abiti diversi. Non era più in stracci, ma la stoffa verde che pendeva sul suo cuoio nero era una vista familiare.

"Dopo di te," disse Tony mentre il momento si stirava. Loki batté le palpebre, le sue corna che si abbassavano leggermente mentre annuiva. "O posso andare io."

"Sto bene." le parole erano quasi brusche. Loki non stava bene. "L'ultima volta che sono stato all'ombra di quelle porte le ho viste come il mio carceriere." I suoi occhi si socchiusero in pensiero. "Sembrano fragili, ora. Vogliamo?"

Tony semplicemente prese la mano di Loki e passò attraverso il portale prima che Loki potesse pensare ad una lunga storia da raccontare che gli avrebbe permesso di procrastinare ancora. Un forte strattone li trasportò entrambi attraverso di esso e nel turbinante vento invernale. Le dita di Loki strette attorno alle sue così forte che era una meraviglia che nulla si ruppe. Il potere della mela. Formidabile.

Non fu fino a che l'alito di Loki venne udibilmente bloccato nella sua gola che Tony si rese conto che la stretta non era dovuta all'entrata brusca, ma a quello che vide mentre attraversarono i mondi. I suoi occhi rossi erano luminosi nel paesaggio sbiancato, il loro colore illuminato solo dal lieve trasparire della luce solare attraverso le nubi.

"Lo hai guardato," sospirò Tony, fissando il castello fra i cancelli contorti. "Santa cacca."

Davanti a loro, lungo il lungo ponte di legno e pietra, ogni finestra del castello era illuminata dalla luce delle lanterne e dalle fiamme delle candele. Modificava il paesaggio scuro e tetro in qualcosa di confortante, qualcosa che sembrava un rifugio ed una casa. La neve non li minacciava. Gli occhi dei lupi che brillavano nei boschi non erano famelici. I rami artigliati non strappavano loro gli abiti o i capelli mentre si avvicinavano. Anche il vento non li strappava, ma soffiava un lieve sussurro della tempesta di neve in arrivo come un gentile avviso, spingendoli verso le porte aperte del castello.

"Questo è..." Loki piegò il capo e guardò via, visibilmente commosso e cercando disperatamente di mascherarlo. "Chi ha fatto questo?"

Alle loro spalle, Hescamar semplicemente gracchiò una risata e batté le ali, chiudendo il portale e volando verso il castello in un lungo volo nelle correnti d'aria. Tony stava ancora guardando il cuneo scuro delle piume della sua coda quando una gola senza cerimonie si schiarì qualche metro accanto a loro. La testa di Loki si girò attorno scioccata.

"Non pensavate," disse Natasha, uscendo dalle ombre di un albero, vestita in un familiare abito blu, "Di poter far qualcosa alle mie spalle, vero?" I suoi lunghi capelli rossi erano sciolti, mossi dalla brezza attorno a lei. I suoi occhi verdi brillavano come giada quando sorrise, astuta e compiaciuta e così, così felice di essere tornata. Tony conosceva la sensazione.

"Tradimento," Loki ringhiò gentilmente, ma il sorriso di Natasha semplicemente si allargò. "Tu sei la ragione per cui Rogers ci ha ritardato."

"Noi," disse un altra voce, già sghignazzando per la propria astuzia. Clint Barton cadde giù da un albero, il suo arco appeso alla spalla mentre atterrava con un pesante tonfo. "Hescamar blatera più veloce di uno spione stressato. Una vacanza di due settimane, cortesia di Fury." Allo sguardo costernato di Loki, Clint fece spallucce e chiese, "Davvero pensi che vi avremmo lasciato tornare a casa senza di noi?"

"Casa," Loki ripeté, sembrando arrivare ad una specie di punto di rottura. "Casa?"

Natasha sollevò la sua gonna leggermente mentre camminava nella neve verso di loro, mostrando scarponi allacciati di cuoio nero sotto all'orlo bagnato del suo abito. I suoi occhi erano tutti per Loki e per la prima volta da quando erano stati riuniti lei lo guardò con vero calore. Forse era il freddo che lo portava fuori da lei.

"Accettalo, Loki. Ci hai reso una famiglia." Tese le braccia leggermente.

"Non sono stato io," disse Loki, guardando verso Tony e di nuovo lontano. Ma si sporse e tirò Natasha contro di se, lunghe braccia che circondarono la sua figura più piccola e la strinsero forte. "Tu, strisciante incosciente. Tu devi essere della famiglia."

Natasha semplicemente ansimò un sorriso nella sua armatura, battendo un gentile pugno sulla sua schiena. Tony dovette girare la testa prima che tutto gli cadesse addosso. Famiglia? Si, forse. Uniti da una manciata di incantesimi, una tempesta e la possibilità di cambiare delle vite che erano destinate a qualcosa di più che egoistico guadagno spicciolo. Winterheart aveva fatto una cosa spettacolare per tutti loro.

Tony non saltò quando un braccio si avvolse attorno alla sua vita, una testa che spuntò per riposare sulla sua spalla. Clint fece un grande gesto al quadro del paesaggio attorno al castello luminoso.

"Mi sento bene ad essere tornato, amico."

Tony sorrise.

"Si, anche io."

"Siete ancora morti in cinque modi diversi per aver cercato di andare senza di me."

Tony venne salvato dal cercare di trovare una difesa che non implicasse troppo Loki quando Natasha si staccò dal loro doloroso abbraccio e afferrò la sua mano, tirandolo lungo la china innevata verso la porta. Allargandosi per l'equilibrio più che altro, Tony prese la mano di Loki mentre scivolavano leggermente lungo la salita.

"Andiamo. Abbiamo lavorato tutta la notte per accendere tutte quelle candele. Oh, e," Natasha scavò in una profonda tasca della sua gonna, "Ho trovato questo in sala da ballo." Gli tese una chiave di ferro dall'aria antiquata.

Tony la prese con mani prudenti.

"La mia chiave dell'armeria," disse meravigliato. "Merda, pensavo che quella cosa fosse andata ormai." La mise in tasca prima che Loki potesse prendergliela, guadagnandosi una bonaria occhiataccia.

"E' tua," gli ricordò Loki, usando il dorso di un artiglio per togliere un fiocco di neve dalla guancia di Tony. "Come molte delle cose che sono mie, ora."

"Hai sempre detto che ero avido," disse Tony, catturando la mano contro la sua guancia," ma se non lo avessi notato, ti ho dato qualcosa di mio un po' di tempo fa. Era un pochino scassato allora, non faceva il suo lavoro così bene, ma ha funzionato." Sorrise. "Forse non un buon affare, ma era tutto quello che avevo."

"L'affare è stato... più che buono," replicò Loki, ed il suo corpo venne percorso dalla luce.

Tony ebbe un singolo attimo di confusione mentre l'armatura nera e i segmenti dorati ed argentati svanirono dal corpo di Loki rivelando un nudo torso blu coperto solo da una pelle di lupo grigio attorno alle spalle, tenuta da un pezzo di cuoio ornato di denti. Il mantello era andato, come tutte le finezze. Invece portava pantaloni a vita bassa, che stavano bassi lungo i muscoli tesi segnati da linee che Tony poteva mappare ad occhi chiusi. Era Loki - Loki di Winterheart, selvaggio e furioso di natura, così come era stato il primo giorno.

"Non dimenticare mai che questo è quello che hai conosciuto per primo," disse Loki sottovoce, la sua voce roca nei ricordi. "Perché io non lo farò mai."

Clint ululò da qualche parte vicino alle porte, ma lo spezzò con un sobbalzo quando si sentì un impatto. Natasha.

Tony si sporse e fece scorrere le mani lungo gli avambracci nudi di Loki, lasciando che le sue dita accarezzassero vecchie cicatrici - pallide e causate da artigli che scavavano antibraccia che non si sarebbero staccate. Ma erano andate ora, e la vita era andata avanti.

Winterheart non era più la prigione di nessuno.

"Casa, allora?" chiese Tony, piegando il mento verso le porte che guidavano all'abbraccio del castello.

Loki sospirò leggermente, ma il chiaro sguardo rosso che si girò verso le guglie di pietra e le porte di legno scuro era ricco di possibilità e non ricordi solitari.

"Andiamo, mi si sta congelando l'uccello qui fuori," chiamò Clint, saltando da un piede all'altro e rovinando completamente il momento. Natasha afferrò la sua coscia e il braccio, chinandosi per prenderlo su come un sacco di patate. Con la schiena dritta e un arciere urlante sulle spalle, Natasha iniziò a marciare attraverso le porte senza che gli importasse di nulla. Loki li guardò andare e - come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, rise.

"Si," disse infine. "Andiamo a casa. Di nuovo."

Seguendo la spia ed il suo arciere, camminarono attraverso i cancelli piegati verso le luci di benvenuto del castello. Sopra di loro, le nubi si spezzarono solo abbastanza da lasciare uno sprazzo di Pura luce solare a colpire il ponte segnando la via.

Era davvero una lunga strada verso le porte.

"Dunque," disse Tony casualmente, "Hai intenzione di portarmi?"

Loki gli diede uno strano sguardo.

"No."

"Tecnicamente è una soglia, lo sai. Posso chiamare Natasha -"

E quella, Tony decise mentre veniva gettato su, su una pelle di lupo con il viso pieno di capelli neri, era la prova del cambiamento di cui tutti avevano bisogno.

Tre matrimoni li aspettavano la fuori. Tre mondi. Media, appuntamenti, incontri, criminali, il governo, armature da manutenere e liste da fare. Il mondo aspettava.

"Un principe ed un re," borbottò Loki a se stesso, frastornato. "Manipolato. Sfacciatamente."

Tony sapeva che poteva aspettare ancora un poco.

Avevano un futuro da costruire, e sarebbe stato incredibile.

 

\- Fine -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A. - Moltissime grazie per aver letto! Il supporto a questa storia è stato formidabile in tutta la sua stesura. I Kudo e i commenti sono stati assolutamente incredibili ♥ Mi mancherete tutti molto, ma questa è in effetti la mia ultima storia a puntate lunga. Da oggi prenderò una pausa dallo scrivere, ma aspettatevi qualche racconto breve ogni tanto da me. :)
> 
> Enormi, immensi grazie ad Artmetica per aver collaborato con me per questa storia e fare dell'arte davvero strabiliante. Mi ha tenuto ispirata ed eccitata in ogni momento, e non penso che una scrittrice smanettona come me possa essere più fortunata. Se non avete ancora visto il suo lavoro, nel link qui sotto avete davvero fatto un casino! 
> 
> Se volete ottenere un prezzo per pubblicazione di una copia in paperback di questa storia, date un occhiata al mio tumblr per l'annuncio quando saranno disponibili. Tenete a mente che questo non mi fa guadagnare soldi - pagherete solo inchiostro, carta e colla (e spedizione!), non la storia in se. E' solo per i lettori. Vi prego di mandare qualsiasi domanda abbiate al mio Tumblr, perché non vorrei inondare la sezione commenti qui.
> 
> Grazie ancora a tutti - ragazzi siete davvero fantastici.
> 
> _[N.d.T] Ed anche Winterheart è terminato, restate sintonizzati perché la prossima domenica (o giù di li) partirà una nuova avventura intitolata **Di addio a domani** , versione Frost Iron di Ricomincio da capo - o, per i puristi - Groundhog Day_


End file.
